Harry Potter e a Herdeira de Hogwarts
by Angela Miguel
Summary: FINALIZADA Harry terá de enfrentar um novo e terrível desafio: a neta de Dumbledore, Ametista, que mostrase com um passado misterioso e um humor envenenado.
1. A Capa do Profeta Diário

**Prólogo:** Harry Potter viveu fortes emoções em sua última estadia na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. O quarto ano provocou um amadurecimento de sua capacidade mágica e pessoal, tendo de superar as três provas do Torneio Tribruxo (onde pudemos conhecer as outras escolas mágicas Durmstrang e Beauxbatons). Porém, na última tarefa, acabou levando um dos campeões consigo para uma jornada sem volta. Uma chave de portal levou Harry e Cedrico Diggory até um cemitério, onde lá estavam Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte (incluindo Rabicho e Lúcio Malfoy). Ao final de toda a aventura, Harry fizera parte de um ritual que dera vida novamente ao Lord das Trevas. Contudo, conseguiu, num duelo de varinhas (Priori Incantatem), sair-se vivo e voltar à realidade, carregando consigo o corpo morto de Cedrico. E assim, voltara para a casa dos Dursley, para mais um período de férias angustiantes ao lado dos trouxas.

**Sinopse: **Diante dos Dursley novamente, Harry tem de enfrentar um mês sozinho com os trouxas, juntamente com a culpa que o remoia por dentro. Logo, Rony estava salvando-o, para aproveitarem mais quatro semanas relaxantes na Toca. Entretanto, ao voltar a Hogwarts para iniciar seu quinto ano, Harry vê-se obrigado a lidar com um novo desafio: a neta do diretor de Hogwarts, Ametista Dumbledore. O garoto aprenderá a odiar mais que Duda Dursley ou mesmo Draco Malfoy, tendo de conviver com esta barreira. Novas aventuras aguardam Harry Potter e seus amigos - Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger - neste ano que se inicia a partir de agora. Conseguirão superar seus obstáculos e concretizar suas tarefas e desejos? E ainda descobrirem uma nuvem maligna que paira sobre eles - um segredo jamais revelado poderá mudar o curso da história para sempre.

**Nota da Autora:** É essencial que os leitores tenham conhecimento total dos quatro livros da série de J.K.Rowling para a compreensão da história. Mais uma vez, os personagens e muitas das situações citadas não são de minha propriedade. Está é a minha primeira Fanfic. Espero que vocês gostem de ler o tanto que adorei escrevê-la. Divirtam-se! E muito obrigado a todos que me apoiaram durante esses anos!

************************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO UM – A CAPA DO PROFETA DIÁRIO__

Já era de se esperar. As férias com a família Dursley não podiam ser chamadas de as melhores do mundo. Harry Potter gastava seu tempo dentro do quarto, lendo alguns livros que Hermione havia dado sobre quadribol e cartas antigas de Sirius, quando não relembrava dos últimos acontecimentos do quarto ano na escola de Bruxaria. Fazia uma semana que Edwiges havia levado sua carta ao padrinho, mas a resposta ainda não tinha chegado. 

         - Desça para o jantar!- gritava tia Petúnia do andar debaixo. 

         Até o jantar era entediante e irritante para Harry. Como de costume, tia Petúnia havia feito um assado de carneiro e alguns acompanhamentos. Duda não mexia mais com o primo, pois tinha medo que ele pudesse dar alguns daqueles efeitos aterrorizantes como fizera Jorge e Fred Weasley no ano anterior. 

         Logo após a sobremesa, o mesmo suflê de chocolate, Harry sentou na sala e tentou assistir um pouco de televisão. Porém, enquanto via o noticiário, ouviu um pio alto vindo de um dos cômodos do andar de cima. Subiu correndo, na esperança de ser Edwiges. 

         Alegremente, Harry encontrou sua coruja no parapeito da janela, uma carta amarrada a sua perna. O menino apressadamente retirou a carta e tratou de lê-la: 

_         Caro Harry, _

_         Espero que esteja bem, sei que passar as férias com seus tios não é o  melhor descanso que se pode ter, mas logo você voltará a Hogwarts. Gostei muito de sua carta. Gostaria de estar com você aí em seu aniversário, mas estou muito ocupado, Dumbledore tem me dado bastante trabalho! Apesar disso, o tempo que tenho passado com Lupin está sendo muito bom. Ele é um grande amigo e também está com saudades suas. Mas quando voltar a Hogwarts terá grandes surpresas! Tome cuidado e me avise se sua cicatriz doer!                             _

_Sirius Black _

         - Uau! Surpresas!- exclamou Harry. 

         Uma semana depois, o menino acorda às sete horas da manhã muito feliz. Este é seu décimo quinto aniversário e havia tido um lindo sonho, como há muito tempo não tinha. Sonhara que estava com seus pais, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Rony, Hermione e uma outra pessoa que não conseguira distinguir, todos sorridentes e muito unidos. Levantara extremamente motivado porque sentia em seu sonho que estava realmente feliz, o que havia sido difícil depois dos últimos tempos. Parou em frente ao espelho de seu quarto e lembrou-se da cena de seu sonho. Era como se estivesse de novo diante do Espelho de Ojesed. 

         Desceu as escadas para tomar seu café. Chegou a mesa da cozinha e viu Duda encolhido num canto, comendo uma rosquinha de caramelo. Sabia que estava fazendo isto escondido porque sua mãe forçou-o a fazer uma dieta urgente. 

         Não disse nada e sentou-se à mesa. Tia Petúnia entrou em seguida e pegou Duda comendo as rosquinhas. Passou a gritar com o filho, uma coisa que Harry nunca havia visto. Em seguida, com o jornal na mão, tio Válter entrara com a cara amarrada. 

         - Esses juros, sobem cada dia mais!- depois observou sua mulher gritando com o filho e este aos berros, reclamando da atitude da mãe - E Duda, obedeça a sua mãe e largue esse doce! 

         Harry não estava prestando atenção ou mesmo importava-se com o tio gritando com ele por estar comendo o último pedaço de pão, estava feliz demais para prestar atenção. Voltou ao quarto, terminado o café e encontrou Pitchinho do lado de fora da gaiola de Edwiges. Tirou a carta de sua perna e olhou o pacote em cima de sua cama. 

_Amigo Harry, _

_         Como está? __Meus parabéns! Lamento não poder buscá-lo, mas mando estes presentes em nome da família. Estamos todos com muitas saudades e não vejo a hora de voltar à nossa rotina em Hogwarts. Mamãe e papai mandam um abraço e meus irmãos também. Se tiver alguma novidade, mande uma carta com tudo! Tem falado com Hermione? Não consegui encontrá-la nas férias. De qualquer forma, daqui a cinco dias passarão aí e você vem pra cá, assim vamos ao Beco Diagonal juntos, tá! _

                                                                                                Rony 

         Harry abriu o primeiro pacote e era o suéter que Sra. Weasley sempre fazia para o garoto. O segundo era um conjunto de três livros contando tudo sobre quadribol e seus principais ídolos. O último era sobre a vida de Vítor Krum. Junto com ele, vinha um recado onde Rony explicava porque estava dando aquele livro ("Você acha que eu preciso saber alguma coisa a mais sobre esse cara?"). Um terceiro pacote vinha algumas das estripulias que Jorge e Fred faziam todo o ano. 

         Almoçou e a família não mencionou seu aniversário. Esperou algumas horas lendo o primeiro dos livros de quadribol, quando uma coruja preta entrou em seu quarto e deixou em cima da escrivaninha um pacote e uma carta. Harry pulou até o envelope. Era de um amigo muito querido. 

_         Harry, _

         Parabéns! Como estão as coisas por aí? Espero que tudo ande bem. Sabe, a escola anda tão quieta sem os alunos, mas logo tudo voltará ao normal. Anda falando com Sirius? Espero que sim. Ele está ajudando bastante Dumbledore. Eu não ando vendo o professor Snape, acho que também está fazendo algum trabalho para combater Você-Sabe-Quem. Bom, quero que esteja feliz e contente por estar chegando o dia de volta a Hogwarts. Nos vemos daqui um mês. 

                                                                                       Hagrid 

         Abriu o pacote e surpreendeu-se com uma grande foto dele com Hagrid em sua cabana, ao lado de Canino, seu cão. Era uma foto muito bonita, onde tanto Hagrid quanto Canino sorriam. 

         No final da noite, Harry começava a desanimar. 

         - Apenas Hermione não mandou uma carta sequer! O quê será que aconteceu? 

         Entretanto, foi apenas pensar que logo uma gritaria vinda do andar debaixo dispersou o lamento de Harry. Desceu correndo as escadas e deu de cara com o tio Válter com o rosto todo cheio de pó branco e uma pessoa atrás dele, envolta a uma fumaça vermelha. 

         Por espanto do garoto, a pessoa atrás dele era alguém muito conhecido por Harry: 

         - Mione! O que você está fazendo aqui? 

         A garota havia usado Pó de Flú para chegar até a casa do amigo. Porém, sua idéia de chegar de repente pela chaminé assutara tio Válter e toda a família, que limpavam-na. 

         - Surpresa!- dizia a garota, mais vermelha que um tomate. 

         Harry impressionou-se ao ver Hermione. A garota estava mais alta, com os cabelos lisos e muito bonita. Havia crescido e chamara bem a atenção do amigo. 

         - Quem é você?- gritava tia Petúnia. 

         - Sua garotinha maluca! Descer pela chaminé!- reclamava Válter Dursley, enquanto Duda escondia-se atrás da mãe. 

         - Vamos, eu te perguntei quem é você, que entra na casa dos outros assim, do nada!- voltava a gritar tia Petúnia – Duda, quer largar de mim! 

         - Me desculpe – respondia acanhada – Meu nome é Hermione Granger e sou amiga do Harry... 

         - Sabia! Tinha que ser um dos amigos malucos do meu sobrinho! Desse bruxinho de meia tigela!- esbravejava tio Válter. 

         - Venha Mione, suba aqui.- convidava Harry para tirar a amiga da confusão que a família Dursley fazia. 

         No quarto de Harry, Hermione entrou, sentou na cama e respirou fundo. O garoto viu que a amiga havia ficado espantada com a recepção. Tentando esquecer o que os tios tinham feito a pouco, começou a conversar com a garota. 

         - Então, Mione, o quê faz aqui às nove horas da noite? 

         - Primeiro de tudo – dizia a amiga tentando se recuperar do imprevisto – um abraço no meu querido amigo. – e deu um forte abraço em Harry – Segundo, seu presente. – deu um grande pacote para Harry. 

         O amigo abriu o presente e levou um susto: a capa do Profeta Diário do dia primeiro de agosto de quinze anos atrás. A foto no centro da página, mostrava seu pai, Tiago Potter, e sua mãe, Lílian Potter, sorridentes com uma pequena criança em seus braços. Tinha profundos olhos verdes e era muito cabeludo para um bebê. Harry deu conta então que estava vendo a si próprio nos braços de seus pais, no Salão Principal de Hogwarts com Sirius Black, Dumbledore e mais uma mulher bonita juntos. 

         Hermione percebeu que Harry estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, que segundos depois escorriam em seu rosto. Era um misto de felicidade e dor. Harry não conseguia falar absolutamente nada, apenas observava a foto e lembrava de todos os momentos que tinha na mente onde seus pais haviam aparecido. Depois de relembrar os seus espectros saindo das varinhas enquanto enfrentava Voldemort no ano anterior e as vozes de sua mãe pedindo piedade ao seu assassino quando se aproximava dos dementadores no terceiro ano em Hogwarts. Mas ao mesmo tempo, estava feliz de conhecer uma parte tão importante de sua vida: seu nascimento! 

         Depois de algum tempo, ele virou-se para Hermione e perguntou como a garota havia achado isso. 

         - O Rony por acaso comentou que eu não havia respondido suas cartas? – Harry confirmou com a cabeça – Pois foi por isso que não as respondi. Estava procurando por todos os lugares um presente ideal. E parece que encontrei! 

         - Mione! Isso foi incrível! Acho que é o meu melhor aniversário. 

         - Que bom! Harry, eu andei muito esses dias sabe e andei pensando algumas coisas. 

         - Que coisas? 

         - Bom, eu posso começar por alguém que eu vi andando no Beco Diagonal. 

         - Quem você viu lá? 

         - Snape. 

         - O professor Snape? Mas o que ele poderia estar fazendo lá? 

         - Ah, eu também não sei. Mas eu vi que ele levava várias sacolas na mão. A maioria era da Floreios e Borrões. 

         - Que estranho! O que o Snape iria querer comprar lá. Ele já tem tudo o que precisa! 

         - E não era pouca coisa não! Tinha coisa do Sr. Olivaras também. 

         - Eu me lembro que no ano passado, antes de irmos embora, o Dumbledore tinha passado alguma missão a Snape. Mas ele não disse o quê era. 

         - O Snape já sabia, porque não respondeu nada, lembra?

         - Eu hein! Qual será o plano do Snape dessa vez? 

         - Não sei, mas isso é muito estranho, você não acha? 

         - É, pois é. 

         Na mesma noite, Hermione foi embora da casa dos Dursley, sem que eles percebessem, pois não agüentaria outro escândalo de tia Petúnia. Os dois estavam na sala às duas horas da madrugada se despedindo. 

         - Nos encontramos daqui uma semana no Beco Diagonal, certo?- dizia Hermione a Harry. 

         - Certo. Mande uma carta pro Rony, pois eu acho que ele tá preocupado com você e avise-nos do lugar para nos encontrar lá, ok? 

         - Tá bom. Tchau Harry e feliz aniversário! 

***

Dali cinco dias, Harry arrumava suas malas logo de manhã, esperando a chegada dos Weasley. Tia Petúnia trancara Duda no quarto para protegê-lo de algum novo ataque dos irmãos gêmeos de Rony. Porém, desta vez, quem viria buscar seria Gui e Carlinhos, que por algum milagre, tinham ganhado férias juntamente com a família. 

         Por volta de três da tarde, os dois chegaram e tocaram a campainha da casa nº 4, na rua dos Alfeneiros. Tio Válter atendeu a porta com a cara mal-humorada de sempre. 

         - Nós viemos buscar Harry Potter.- dizia Carlinhos. 

         - Só um minuto.- respondeu grossamente aos rapazes. 

         Sr. Dursley deu um sinal a sua mulher e Petúnia gritou para Harry descer. O garoto desceu as escadas com poucas malas, o necessário para Hogwarts e para as duas semanas na casa dos Weasley. O menino parecia muito feliz de encontrar os filhos mais velhos de Molly Weasley. 

         - Vamos Harry, temos um longo caminho ainda. – falou Gui. 

         Harry apenas disse tchau aos tios e saiu de casa. Nem pensou direito que, com Voldemort vivo novamente, nunca mais poderia falar com os tios, com o primo mimado com cara de porco e sequer entrar na rua dos Alfeneiros de novo. Mas não queria pensar isso, estava contente demais para lembrar de seu principal inimigo. 

         Entrou no carro e perguntou aos amigos porque Rony não estava junto. Carlinhos respondeu: 

         - Você verá quando chegar em casa. – e riu em seguida. 

         Chegando à Toca, como eles chamavam a casa dos Weasley, encontrou o antigo relógio que tinha os nove ponteiros mostrando onde estava cada um dos membros da família. Percebeu que nem todos estavam em casa. Pelo menos o Sr. Weasley não. Dizia que se encontrava no trabalho. Harry aproveitou e perguntou a Gui: 

         - Seu pai nunca está em casa? 

         - Não, é que nosso pai trabalha muito para nos sustentar. 

         Logo se viu que a mãe dos meninos estava em casa. Veio correndo aos berros até Harry, a quem tinha uma grande afeição, e o abraçou forte, muito forte. 

         - Ai, estava com tantas saudades suas, meu querido! 

         - Eu também. – tentava falar em meio aos braços da Sra. Weasley. 

         - Foi bom você tem vindo um pouco mais cedo, Harry. Sabe, Gina estava tão ansiosa com sua chegada! Assim, ela volta ao normal... 

         - Onde está Rony? – perguntou, querendo cortar o papo. 

         - Está na cozinha. – respondeu Molly seca. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu com seu amigo. Ele simplesmente anda grosso e nervoso conosco. Disse que só ia sossegar quando você chegasse e... Outra coisa que não consigo me lembrar agora, mas de qualquer forma, ele está fazendo uns favorzinhos para mim. 

         Harry achou estranho o quê a mãe havia contado, mas foi até a cozinha, queria muito rever o amigo. Entrando na copa, deparou-se com um garoto vestido como uma menina, com um comprido avental laranja todo sujo de molho de tomate e com a maior cara amarrada que Harry já vira em toda a vida. 

         - Rony? – perguntou o garoto, segurando a risada. 

         Rony olhou para o amigo por um instante e depois respondeu: 

         - Graças a Deus Harry! Não agüentava mais esperá-lo. – já foi retirando o avental enquanto sua mãe o olhava nervosa. 

         No mesmo momento, Fred e Jorge vinham em direção a Harry com grandes sorrisos em seus rostos. Fred trazia junto ao corpo uma garota. Harry reparou que era até muito bonita. Tinha compridos cabelos vermelhos e leves sardas nas bochechas. 

         - Harry, nosso salvador! – gritava Jorge - Estávamos esperando-o para mostrar novas invenções, digo – foi consertar rápido vendo o olhar de Molly – nossas lições completas que os professores passaram para estas férias. 

         - Exatamente, temos muito que te mostrar – dizia Fred. – Gina, o Harry chegou! – gritou o irmão com a garota, que logo apareceu. Tinha as bochechas mais vermelhas que os fortes cabelos ruivos, característica da família. Harry tomou um susto ao saber que a antiga menina, agora praticamente mulher era Gina. 

         - Oi Harry. – cumprimentou Gina não mais embaraçada. 

         - Olá Gina! Tudo bom? – respondeu educadamente o garoto, ainda reparando na mudança da garota que havia salvado no segundo ano de Hogwarts. 

         Gina confirmou com a cabeça. Rony pediu para que Harry subisse com ele a seu quarto. Atrás deles vieram Fred dando cascudos no irmão. 

         - Você quase deu com a língua nos dentes. Já imaginou, tudo arruinado novamente! Eu te estrangulava! 

         No quarto de Rony, este aproveitou para tomar um banho. Enquanto isso, Jorge pegava uma pequena sacola com algumas das invenções dos irmãos gêmeos. 

         - Nossa, ficou muito mais legal! – comentava Harry sobre a Incha-língua usada em Duda no ano anterior, quando foram buscar Harry na casa de seus tios para assistir a Copa de Quadribol. 

         Dez minutos depois, Rony saiu do banheiro trocado e com uma cara bem melhor. Sentou-se na cama e enxugava os pés com a toalha de banho. Gina entrou no quarto de repente e disse que sua mãe havia chamado Fred e Jorge para limparem o jardim.

         - A Gina está diferente. – comentou Harry com Rony. 

         - Como diferente? – estranhou o amigo.

         - Não sei. Ela cresceu. – disse Harry, um pouco corado. 

         - Tira o olho, hein! Ela é minha irmã. – zombava Rony. 

         - Muito engraçado – respondia Harry encabulado – Rony, sua mãe me disse que você anda grosso com a família inteira. Por que? 

         - Ah, ninguém me entende nessa família, essa é que é a verdade! – respondeu com um tom de rancor na voz. 

         - Ela disse que a razão explicada por você era que queria que eu viesse mais cedo. Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

         - Não, é que, é como eu disse. Não consigo conversar com ninguém aqui dentro. E não tem condições de se manter uma conversa com corujas indo e vindo, né. 

         - É, realmente... 

         - E também não é só por isso que estava assim. 

         - E qual era o outro motivo?

         - É... É... É a Mione. 

         - A Mione? Qual é o problema com ela? – perguntava Harry curioso.

         - Sabe, ela tem me deixado realmente maluco! Primeiro é aquela história mal explicada com o Vítor Krum, depois não responde nenhuma das cartas que eu mando, depois ela me manda um livro do Krum – exaltou-se nesse momento – e por final me responde que você pode explicar tudo! Eu tô ficando doido! 

         Harry tentou segurar a risada, mas foi muito difícil e começou a gargalhar na cara do amigo. Rony ficou sem entender nada e esperou Harry parar de rir, pedindo uma explicação. 

         - Então, quer dizer que você apenas quis que eu viesse mais cedo – ofegava Harry – por causa da Hermione! 

         - Não... Não exatamente – gaguejou – Também porque você é meu melhor amigo. 

         - Tá bom, me engana Rony. Bom, o porquê de ela ter te mandado um livro do Krum eu não sei, mas eu sei porque ela demorou em te responder. 

         - Então me fala logo! 

         - É que ela foi atrás do meu presente de aniversário. 

         - E que espécie de presente é esse? Ela te deu o quê? Um dragão? 

         - Não, não mesmo. Bem que eu até gostaria de rever Norberto agora que você falou de dragões. 

         Norberto era o dragão de estimação de Hagrid. 

         - Não enrole Harry! – pedia apreensivo Rony.

         - Ela me deu a capa do Profeta Diário do dia seguinte ao meu nascimento! 

         - Sério! Que legal!

         Harry levantou da cadeira desgastada e procurou em sua mala a capa do jornal, estava carregando para onde fosse, e não queria ficar sem ela em Hogwarts. 

         - Veja – jogou em cima da cama de Rony, que logo a pegou – não é maravilhoso! 

         - Esse aqui é o Sirius? E o Dumbledore? 

         - É, eu achei incrível! E está em tão bom estado. A Hermione foi um anjo arranjando este presente. 

         - Mas não é possível ela ter ficado duas semanas fora de casa procurando isso. – insistia o garoto. 

         - Ela foi também no Beco Diagonal. E sabe quem ela encontrou lá?

         - Malfoy? 

         - Não, pior. 

         - Quem poderia ser pior que Draco Malfoy? – de repente Rony pensou um pouco mais e respondeu – Snape! 

         - Certo. 

         - Mas o quê Snape poderia fazer no Beco Diagonal. Ele não precisa de nada de lá. Nem quando vamos a Hogsmeade ele vai com a Sonserina! 

         - E Hermione falou que viu com várias sacolas da Floreios e Borrões. 

         - O quê ele poderia querer com coisas de lá? Bom, vai saber... Talvez esteja preparando algum plano doido para esse ano, sabe, para nos arrasar. 

         - Sei lá, vai saber o que se passa na cabeça dele. 

***

Dois dias depois, toda a família organizava-se na sala, juntamente com Harry, para a viagem até o Beco Diagonal. Harry percebera a falta de Percy Weasley, o terceiro filho da família, que tinha sido monitor da Grifinória durante quatro anos.

         - Rony, cadê o Percy? 

         - Ah, eu não te contei né? 

         - Tem algo pra me contar? 

         - O Percy ficou maluco depois daquela história do Sr. Crouch no ano passado. Ficou totalmente obcecado pelo cargo do ex-chefe. É claro que não o aceitaram lá, pois é muito novo e um pouco, digamos, afobado. Aí ele fica o dia todo no Ministério tentando mostrar serviço. Chega aqui de madrugada, às vezes depois que o papai. 

         - Poxa, pensei que não fosse chegar nesse ponto! 

Rony verificava se havia pegado a comprida lista de material e a carta de Hermione que havia chego no dia anterior. 

_Caro Rony, _

_Já que você me mandou uma coruja hoje, resolvi responder hoje mesmo, assim você não fica apavorado! Estarei no Beco Diagonal amanhã para encontrá-los. Esperarei vocês na frente da loja do Sr. Olivaras às dez horas. Estejam lá. _

_                                                                                     Hermione _

         - Está tudo aqui. – avisava Rony ao pai, que levava a bolsa amarela de Sra. Weasley.

         Molly distribuía entre os filhos e Harry o Pó de Flú, e explicava novamente a Harry como o usara, já que havia errado o método há dois anos atrás. Primeiro foram Fred e Jorge, estranhamente felizes. Harry percebeu e comentou com Rony: 

         - Os dois vão aprontar alguma. – sussurrou ao amigo. 

         Em seguida Gui, depois Carlinhos e por fim Gina com sua mãe. Sr. Weasley decidiu ir por último, dizia que tinha esquecido algo no andar de cima. Harry e Rony usaram então o Pó de Flú e chegaram ao Beco Diagonal facilmente. Toda família já estava reunida. Porém, Sr. Weasley não chegara. Molly logo percebeu. 

         - Por isso ele deixou o dinheiro comigo! – dizia furiosa. 

         - Não entendi mamãe. – respondeu Gui.

         - As coisas estão um pouco confusas no Ministério da Magia e seu pai tinha reclamado que teria de ir conosco ao Beco e faltar no trabalho. Parece que inventou uma desculpa e ficou por lá. Aposto que foi para o Ministério. – explicava decepcionada. 

         - É tão sério assim mamãe? – perguntou Gina. 

         - Se Fudge não fosse tão cabeça dura e acreditasse que Você... – de repente ela parou de falar e completar depois – e também estamos ajudando Dumbledore, está tudo muito agitado, minha filha. Gina vá com Fred e Jorge. Eles comprarão o seu material. 

         Depois que os três saíram, Molly pode explicar melhor. 

         - É que eu não posso falar de Você-Sabe-Quem perto de Gina, ela ainda se lembra muito bem do primeiro ano em Hogwarts e de toda a confusão com aquele diário maldito. Mas, é que, agora que Ele está de volta, precisamos sempre estar atentos.

         - Eu entendo o papai. Ele sabe que como eu e Gui estamos aqui, nada irá acontecer e que não precisamos tanto dele. – explicou Carlinhos. 

         - Bom, agora não importa. Vamos comprar seus materiais meninos. – dizia Sra. Weasley lamentando. 

         MATERIAL PARA OS ALUNOS DA QUINTA SÉRIE __

_         O Livro padrão de feitiços, 5ª série _

De Miranda Goshawk __

_         Criaturas de outro mundo _

De Peter Klockert __

_         Poções de todos os gostos _

De Clifart Blifblif __

_         Anos de história: Hogwarts _

De Frederick Gusmamh __

_         Influência dos astros _

De Hitaflup Mansolhi __

_         Enfrente seus medos, volume V _

De George Schifleid __

_         Trato com criaturas mágicas _

De Lilith Newghat __

_         Herbologia: riqueza em natureza _

De Alinest Clevetah __

_         O estudo dos trouxas, ano 5 _

De Wilarve Selelt 

         - Esta é a lista de material. Faça em dobro, por favor. – pedia Molly ao atendente da Floreios e Borrões. – Rony, sossegue! 

         Rony não parava de cutucar a mãe avisando que não poderia se atrasar para um importante compromisso. 

         - Que compromisso tão importante é esse, meu filho? 

         - Não importa mamãe, só precisa saber que não posso me atrasar. – respondia grossamente a mãe.

         Pontualmente, Hermione estava em frente da loja do Sr. Olivaras. Cinco minutos depois, chegou Harry com algumas sacolas na mão. Rony ficou parado. Harry também reparou. Seus queixos caíram ao ver a mudança sofrida por Hermione. Também estava diferente do dia em que invadiu a casa dos Dursley. Mas para Rony foi um choque. A garota estava muito bonita e tinha crescido um bocado. Harry deu um cutucão no amigo, que saiu correndo em direção à amiga. 

         - Eu tenho algumas perguntas para fazer a você, Mione. – ordenava Rony, ofegante, com os olhos brilhando. 

         Aproveitaram e sentaram numa mesa no Caldeirão Furado. Harry perguntara se Hermione tinha descoberto alguma coisa. 

         - Nenhuma. Também, é difícil descobrir algo sem estar em Hogwarts. Harry, por falar em Hogwarts, você tem se cuidado, não é? 

         - Nem saio de casa – Rony parecia nervoso enquanto Harry conversava com a amiga – O Sirius me disse a mesma coisa.

         - Agora posso fazer algumas perguntas? – dizia Rony apreensivo.

         - Fale Rony. – respondia Hermione, já sem paciência.

         - Primeiro, por que você me deu o livro do Krum!? 

         - Como por que? Pensei que você fosse gostar! 

         - Eu já estou por aqui – Rony indicava a mão acima da cabeça – com esse Krum. Ah, mas eu me esqueci, você teve aquele caso com ele, não é? 

         - Rony, eu não vou discutir com você novamente sobre isso! – respondeu a garota nervosa – Eu não tive nada com o Vítor!

         - Ah é, eu havia me esquecido, não é Krum, é Vitinho! 

         Hermione levantou da cadeira decidida:

         - Se você veio aqui para isso, eu vou embora agora! 

         Harry levantou-se e tomou a frente na discussão dos amigos. 

         - Acalmem-se, vocês estão brigando por causa do Vítor Krum, por favor! Ele nem irá aparecer mais! 

         Hermione em seguida sentou-se e avisou Rony. 

         - Olha, eu não vou ficar gastando saliva à toa com você sobre esse assunto, Rony. Se você tocar novamente nisso, eu juro que acabo com essa história rapidinho. 

         Quando Rony iria responder para a garota, Fred e Jorge chegaram com Gina. Hermione os cumprimentou e Fred ofereceu uma balinha azul a ela. A garota recusou. 

         - Mas que coisa feia! – dizia Jorge – Recusar um presente do Fred! É um presente meu também! 

         - Balinhas azuis! Não mesmo, deve ser alguma das "gemialidades" Weasley. 

         - Ah, droga Fred! – reclamava o irmão, fazendo caretas a Hermione – Precisamos pegar alguém que não conheça as nossas invenções! 

         A turma ria das caras e bocas de Jorge. Gui, Carlinhos e a Sra. Weasley chegaram logo em seguida e pediram alguns petiscos para alimentar o pessoal. 

         Infelizmente, uma voz tornou o ambiente insuportável: 

         - Veja papai, se não é a família Weasley reunida. Coitados, o mestre não está junto, será que está trabalhando? 

         Hermione virou-se para ver quem era e teve a confirmação, era Draco Malfoy e seu pai. 

         - Ora, ora. Agora eles andam com sangue ruim também! 

         Rony levantou da mesa, mas Harry o puxou de volta. Draco riu e seu pai deu as costas, saindo do Caldeirão Furado com pressa. 

         - Eu mato esse moleque, eu mato! – ameaçava Rony, sendo observado com a expressão de reprovação da mãe. 

         - Hermione, esse menino sempre te chama de sangue ruim? – perguntava Carlinhos surpreso. 

         - Sim, ele se acha mais do que todo mundo. Mas sequer vale esse bolinho de carne. – dizia a garota, apontando um petisco bem queimado em cima da mesa. 

         Mais à tarde, todos voltaram às suas casas e combinaram de se encontrar na plataforma nove e meia dali três semanas. 

***

Depois de curtir três relaxantes semanas, sem ao menos lembrar dos seus tios na rua dos Alfeneiros, Harry divertiu-se muito na Toca. Acordou às sete horas e logo tomou um banho, procurando não atrasar a família Weasley para o embarque a Hogwarts. 

         - Desçam para o café da manhã! – chamava Molly da cozinha. 

         Aos poucos, desciam os membros da família. Estranhamente, Fred e Jorge não estavam animados como de costume. Porém, Harry preferiu não comentar nada. Gina tremia da cabeça aos pés de frio, pois seu cabelo ainda estava molhado e pingava em suas costas. 

         - Hoje você não escapa de nós, papai! – dizia Rony. 

         - Não, hoje eu não fujo. – ria Arthur em meio à gritaria entre Gui e Carlinhos, que discutiam sobre quem era melhor em quadribol. 

         - Eu realmente não sei porque o Gui insiste nisso. Ele sabe que Carlinhos é melhor que ele. – explicava Gina a Harry, que até se divertia em lembrar que Olívio Wood, o antigo capitão do time da Grifinória, o comparava com Carlinhos. 

         - Onde está o Percy mamãe? – perguntara Fred com tom de desanimo. 

         - Adivinhe? 

         - Ele não sai mais daquele Ministério da Magia! – dizia Jorge. 

         - E eu preciso dar um jeito nele. – cobrava-se Arthur. 

         Às nove horas, todos estavam na plataforma nove, esperando o horário de passar para a plataforma nove e meia. Harry estava apoiado sobre a gaiola de Edwiges que descansava tranqüilamente. Sra. Weasley ajeitava as golas das camisas de Rony e Fred enquanto Jorge conversava com o pai. Carlinhos e Gui haviam parado de discutir e lembravam de seus anos em Hogwarts com Gina escutando. 

         - Ai, ai. Como era bom. Eu adorava chegar aqui nessa plataforma porque lembrava da minha vassoura e dos divertidos jogos de quadribol. Sem contar nas garotas que me amavam da Sonserina. – recordava Carlinhos. 

         - Eu passava as minhas férias inteiras planejando supresinhas ao professor Snape e as desculpas dadas a McGonagall e a Dumbledore. – dizia Gui, em meio às risadas de Gina. 

         Dado o horário, Hermione chegava apressada com suas malas e seus pais. Harry nunca tinha conhecido os pais de Hermione. Podia ver que a menina puxava os pais na direção dele, mas ficaram parados onde estavam. Apenas perceberam que ele era o famoso Harry Potter. Hermione se despediu então e juntou-se ao resto. O sinal do horário soou e uma coisa inacreditável aconteceu: Fred e Jorge começaram a chorar! 

         - O que é isso? – perguntava desacreditado Gui – Por que vocês estão chorando? 

         - Po... Por... porque será a nos...nossa últim...ma viagem a Hog... Hogwarts. – explicava Fred soluçando.

         - Oh, meus filhos queridos! – consolava-os com um grande abraço Sra. Weasley. 

         - Também, só por ca...causa dis...so nós va...vamos zoar co...mo nun...ca zoamos! Pode...podem esperar! – avisou Jorge. 

         - É isso aí! Esses são meus irmãos! – animava-os Carlinhos. 

         - Esse a...ano fica...rá marcado! – prometia Fred. 

         - Pode ficar preparada Molly! – dizia Sr. Weasley rindo. 

         Todos se despediram e aos poucos passavam para a plataforma nove e meia. A primeira foi Gina. Depois passou o Sr. Weasley. 

         - Por que seu pai vai conosco? – perguntou Hermione para Rony. 

         - Precisa falar com Dumbledore. 

         Depois de um forte abraço nos irmãos e na mãe, Fred e Jorge passaram para a plataforma nove e meia. Antes de passarem para a plataforma, Hermione ficou olhando pensativa para a parede a sua frente. Harry e Rony perceberam e perguntaram o que ela estava olhando. Hermione apenas respondeu: 

         - Talvez seja o mesmo sentimento que Fred e Jorge. 

         Harry e Rony ficaram sem entender e deixaram a plataforma nove e atravessaram a parede. Do outro lado, o enorme Expresso de Hogwarts estava parado e várias famílias se despedindo de seus filhos, embarcando para a maior escola de Magia e Bruxaria. Entraram logo no trem e conseguiram uma cabine. Sr. Weasley resolveu se juntar aos outros coordenadores no trem. Logo, Lino Jordan chegou e Fred e Jorge saíram com ele. 

         - Coisa boa desses três não sai. – dizia Gina. – Rony, eu vou procurar a Bianca Whorth. 

         - Tá bem. 

         Hermione olhava compenetrada os jardins pela janela. Harry a cutucou e ela nem deu importância. Rony sibilou ao amigo: 

         - Qual é o problema dela? Será que está pensando no Krum? 

         - Você não desiste hein! – respondia baixinho – Eu vou começar a achar que você está com ciúmes, Rony. 

         - Tá louco, ciúmes dela! Nunca! 

         Rony sentou-se na frente de Hermione e percebeu que a garota estivera chorando. Ficou preocupado e chamou Harry, que estava sentado ao lado da amiga. 

         - Mione, o que você tem? – perguntava Rony apreensivo. – Não está feliz de voltar a Hogwarts? 

         - Não... Não é isso. – respondia enxugando as lágrimas. 

         - Então por quê você está assim? – perguntava Harry.

         - É que... Eu só estou preocupada. 

         - Com o quê? – não entendia Harry. 

         - Com Hogwarts. 

         - Hogwarts? Por que? – perguntou Rony. 

         - Eu pensei muito nessas férias e... Eu estava com medo de voltar para lá. Não sei se é seguro.

         - Seguro? Do que você está com medo? – continuava Rony. 

         - É... É do Você-Sabe-Quem. 

         - Mas não precisa se preocupar, ele não está atrás de você. – tentava tranqüilizá-la Rony. 

         - Como não?! Ele está atrás de todos nós! Principalmente de mim porque sou trouxa. Lembre-se que ele persegue primeiro os trouxas! E ainda tenho sangue ruim!

         - Não fale isso Mione! – indignava-se Harry – Nós estamos nessa juntos. Unidos podemos destruir qualquer um, até Voldemort! – Rony tremeu – Juntos com Dumbledore, com Sirius, até com Snape nós estaremos seguros! 

         - Você tem certeza? Por que eu não estou só preocupada comigo, eu também penso em você Harry, não sei se o mesmo que aconteceu a Cedrico Diggory pode acontecer com você! 

         - Confie Hermione! Você-Sabe-Quem pode ter voltado, mas não conseguirá arrancar nada de nós! – animava-a Rony – É como Harry disse, estaremos sempre juntos! 

         - Não sei, isso tem tirado meu sono. 

         - Mione, estamos com você. E estaremos juntos em qualquer situação. – reforçava Harry. 

         - Ah! E eu não quero mais ouvir você dizer que tem sangue ruim. Isso é coisa que o Draco fale, não você. – dizia Rony quando foi interrompido pela entrada de Draco Malfoy, acompanhado de Crabble e Goyle. 

         - Então quer dizer que você tem se contentado e percebido que tem sangue ruim mesmo Granger? – dizia Draco para Hermione. – Sabia que um dia você iria perceber que só falava aquilo para o seu _bem_. 

         - Não te ensinaram a bater na porta, Malfoy? – falava Harry. 

         - É, eu até tenho pai e mãe pra me ensinar isso. – respondeu Draco em meio às risadinhas de Crabble e Goyle. 

         Harry levantou com o punho fechado para cima de Draco que deu dois passos para trás, deixando Harry de cara com Crabble e Goyle. 

         - Impressionante como você não sabe se virar sozinho, não é Malfoy! – dizia Rony, fazendo a clara pele de Draco passar a vermelho-sangue. 

         - E você que não sai da saia do Potter! – respondia a Rony. 

         - Vamos ver quem ganha na mão Draco, eu ou você. – ameaçava Rony, que começara a ficar nervoso. 

         Nesse momento, atrás de Draco, apareceu Fred, Jorge, Lino e Sr. Weasley. Os três perceberam e Crabble e Goyle recuaram. 

         - Já está de saída, Malfoy? – perguntara Fred. 

         Draco virou para Rony e disse: 

         - Salvo novamente pela família, não é! Mas vamos ver da próxima vez – virou-se para Sr. Weasley. – Meu pai deveria estar aqui. 

         Arthur Weasley ficou apenas olhando Draco com os dois capangas o seguindo saindo da cabine de seu filho. Todos entraram na cabine e espalharam-se. 

         - Ele vem importunar vocês todas as vezes que estão dentro desse trem? – perguntou Arthur. 

         - Sim pai. É simplesmente insuportável. Agora você já fica sabendo as razões se algum dia ligarem para casa dizendo que me peguei com Draco Malfoy. – respondeu Rony.


	2. A Herdeira de Hogwarts

**CAPÍTULO DOIS – A HERDEIRA DE HOGWARTS******

A viagem seguiu calma depois da invasão de Draco Malfoy na cabine dos Weasley até chegarem a Hogwarts. Encontraram Neville Longbottom carregando Trevo, seu sapo pelos corredores do trem, que se juntou a eles. Puderam perceber o Expresso de Hogwarts reduzir a velocidade até parar todo na escuridão da estação de Hogsmeade. Os alunos estavam surpreendidos com o céu estrelado daquela noite. Harry desceu primeiro e parou para contemplar as constelações no céu. Em seguida apareceu Hermione, que trazia Bichento em suas vestes. Depois desceu Rony com a gaiola de Pitchinho embaixo do braço. 

Aos poucos todos desciam do trem. Harry percebeu a multidão de crianças do primeiro ano que entravam nos barcos que atravessavam o lago até o castelo, tradicionalmente. Conseguiu avistar Hagrid de longe ajudando os novos alunos. 

- Estes alunos têm mais sorte que os que entraram no ano passado. Lembra daquela tempestade? – recordava Gina. 

- É verdade. Dênis Creevey principalmente. – lembrava Harry junto com as risadas de Fred e Jorge. Dênis Creevey, irmão do fã número um de Harry, Colin, havia caído no lago no ano anterior. 

Carruagens esperavam os alunos de outros anos e Harry, Hermione, Neville e Rony pegaram logo a mais perto. Os garotos passaram pelos portões, ladeados por estátuas de javalis alados, e as carruagens subiram o caminho até o castelo. 

         - O castelo parece até mais bonito sob esse céu. – elogia Hermione. 

         A carruagem parou em frente das enormes portas de entrada de carvalho, a que se chegava por um lance de degraus de pedra. Rony saiu seguido por Harry, Neville e Hermione, que agradeceu o motorista da carruagem. Subiram as escadas e entraram no castelo de Hogwarts. Rony entrou com cautela, pois se lembrava do ano anterior, em que Pirraça, o poltergeist do castelo, os recebeu com balões de água. Passaram o saguão de entrada e logo viraram na porta de folhas duplas à direita. Porém, antes de entrarem no Salão Principal, foram surpreendidos por Argo Filch, o temível zelador.

         - Por favor, Srta. Granger, a professora McGonagall quer falar com a senhorita. Siga-me. 

         Hermione olhou para os amigos que deram de ombros. 

         O Salão Principal estava com o aspecto mais esplêndido do que nunca. E todos perceberam. Corria em todas as mesas a surpresa com o castelo tão lindamente decorado. As velas penduradas estavam magicamente acesas neste ano, de acordo com as cores da casa onde estavam localizadas. Assim, acima da mesa da Grifinória, velas emitindo luzes vermelhas e amarelas iluminavam todos os alunos já sentados. Os quatro amigos passaram a mesa da Sonserina, que como sempre olhavam feio aos garotos, depois a mesa da Corvinal, estranhamente alegre, Lufa-lufa, que ainda demonstrava o clima de tristeza pela morte de Cedrico, e por fim a mesa da Grifinória. Boa parte dos alunos da casa já estava reunida. Acomodaram-se na ponta da mesa Harry , uma cadeira vazia a Hermione e Rony e Neville à frente. 

Harry olhou para a mesa central, onde ficava todos os professores e o diretor da escola, Alvo Dumbledore. Harry olhou com mais atenção para a mesa onde sentavam o Prof. Flitwick, professor de Feitiços, Profª. Sinistra, do Departamento de Astronomia conversando com a Profª. Sibila, de Adivinhações, do lado dela havia um lugar vago que presumia ser da Profª. McGonagall, que ajudava os alunos do primeiro ano a se organizarem. Do lado oposto da mesa estava Prof. Binns, que dava História da Magia, Profª. Sprout, a mestra de Herbologia. Ao seu lado, o professor de nariz de gancho, de cabelos oleosos e de rosto macilento, Snape, o mestre de Poções. E então outras duas cadeiras vazias, provavelmente de Hagrid e do novo professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. E então no meio de todos, o diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore. Harry cruzou seu olhar com o de Dumbledore que devolveu uma piscadela característica. Aí então se lembrou da carta em que Sirius dizia que teriam surpresas em Hogwarts. Começou a ficar ansioso. Harry olhou para o teto, que era encantado para parecer o céu lá fora e nunca tivera um aspecto tão maravilhoso e feliz. 

De repente, as portas do Salão Principal se abriram e fez-se silêncio. A Profª. Minerva vinha à frente, puxando uma enorme fila de alunos do primeiro ano. Todos estavam sorridentes e via-se que muitos tremiam de nervoso. Atrás da fila, vinha Hermione, com os olhos cheios de água. Calmamente, sentou-se ao lado de Harry e, sorridente e chorona ao mesmo tempo, abraçou o amigo. Harry não entendeu nada: 

- Qual é o problema, Mione? – indagou. 

- Logo você saberá! Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! – respondeu incrivelmente emocionada. 

A Profª. McGonagall agora colocava um banquinho de três pernas diante da escola e, em cima, um chapéu de bruxo, extremamente velho, desgastado e sujo. As crianças abriram os olhos de medo. Em seguida, abriu-se um rasgo junto à aba, que se escancarou uma boca e o chapéu começou a cantar: 

Eu sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts 

_Há mil anos ou pouco mais,_

_Eu era recém-feito_

_E ainda assim eu dou de dez a zero_

_E estou para decidir seu destino_

Preparem-se, pois Grifinória pode ser sua Casa 

_Seu fundador Gryffindor o mais valente e nobre_

_E assim serão os escolhidos,_

_Talvez será Lufa-Lufa sua morada_

_Hufflepuff seleciona os mais aplicados e justos,_

_Para Ravenclaw os mais inteligentes e sempre alertas_

_Ganhavam espaço em sua casa, Corvinal,_

_Ou quem sabe Sonserina seja melhor_

_A casa dos homens de astúcia e ambição_

_Slytherin pode chamá-lo para sua morada,_

_E aqui estou eu, para selecionar os melhores,_

_Coloque-me entre suas orelhas_

_Não adianta fugir ou tentar me enganar_

_Sei tudo o que esta em sua mente_

_E saberei defini-lo melhor que ninguém_

_Não tenham medo, me experimente!_

_Pois eu sou o único Chapéu Pensador e Seletor_

_Que pode salvá-lo em Hogwarts._

Aplausos espalharam-se pelo Salão Principal ao fim da canção. A Profª. Minerva desenrolava agora um longo pergaminho. 

- Quando chamar seu nome sente-se no banco e ponha o Chapéu Seletor. Quando anunciar sua casa, vá se sentar à mesa correspondente. – explicava aos alunos do primeiro ano. 

- O novo professor não vai chegar nunca? – perguntava Neville. 

- Adams, Vítor! – gritava a Profª. Minerva. 

Um menino pequeno adiantou-se e sentou-se na cadeira, colocando o Chapéu. Rony resmungava a Harry. 

- Eu estou começando a ficar com raiva desse nome. 

- O garoto não tem culpa de que você não pode ouvir o nome Vítor que já vem à cabeça o Krum dançando com a Mione. – respondeu Harry. 

- Sonserina! 

- Tinha que entrar na Sonserina! – dizia Rony. 

- Vocês falaram meu nome? – perguntou Hermione aos meninos, limpando as lágrimas do rosto. 

- Não, não falamos. – respondeu rapidamente Rony. 

- Brefechak, Cesar! 

         - Corvinal! 

         Harry reparou sentada na mesa da Corvinal, Cho Chang, a apanhadora da Cornival, aplaudir o novo membro. 

         - Bunton, Susan!

         - Grifinória! 

         - Croufort, Ryan. 

         - Sonserina! 

         Muitos aplausos ecoaram no Salão vindos da mesa da Sonserina. Rony reparou Malfoy aplaudindo alegremente e, junto com os irmãos, começou a vaiar. Malfoy virou-se para a mesa da Grifinória e encarou Rony, que ficou nervoso. 

         - Eu vou até lá quebrar a cara desse moleque! 

         - Calma Rony, não vale a pena! – dizia Harry, segurando o amigo pelo antebraço.

         - Ai, antes de sair daqui eu retiro todo o gel daquele cabelo com cuspe, você vai ver! – ameaçava Rony. 

         A chamada foi passando aos poucos e Neville começava a reclamar de fome, como todos os anos. Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, o fantasma da Grifinória, estava reunido com os garotos, na extremidade da mesa. Comentava que nunca vira uma festa tão bonita em tantos anos de Hogwarts. 

         - Realmente, eles me surpreenderam! – dizia enquanto "McPerce, Kevin" era selecionado para a Lufa-Lufa. 

         - Pradick, Brian! 

         - Grifinória!

         - Pois é, surpreendeu a todos! – complementava Gina, enquanto aplaudia. 

         Rony percebeu que Hagrid já havia tomado seu lugar na mesa dos professores. Mandou um aceno e o grande professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas devolveu um sorriso. 

         E finalmente, cinco minutos depois, encerrou-se a cerimônia do Chapéu Seletor, onde a Profª. Minerva levou-o embora. O Prof. Dumbledore levantou-se e, sorrindo para todos os estudantes, fez o último discurso. 

         - Sejam todos bem-vindos a escola Hogwarts. Eu espero que passem aqui os melhores anos de suas vidas! Agora, o banquete e Bom apetite! 

         - Graças a Deus! – agradecia Neville, quase verde de fome. 

         As travessas de prata que estavam em cima das mesas magicamente encheram-se de comida diante dos olhos de todos. De repente, todos estavam com os pratos lotados de comida de todos os tipos. Hermione começou a olhar a comida em seu prato e disse: 

         - E pensar que tudo isso foi feito por mão-de-obra escrava! – recordava-se dos elfos domésticos. 

         - Ah não Mione! Depois você fala disso, por favor! – dizia Rony.

         - É, só de lembrar daquele bendito F.A.L.E. que você criou, já me faz perder toda a fome! – resmungava Harry, com três pedaços de carne na boca. 

         Surpreendentemente, Dumbledore levantou-se e deixou Snape falando sozinho. Dirigiu-se a mesa da Grifinória, com alguns alunos olhando, outros estavam muito entretidos na comida e nos amigos. Passou por Harry, Rony, Neville e Hermione e os cumprimentou. 

         - Que estranho! – cochichava Rony aos amigos. – Nunca vi o Dumbledore levantando-se da mesa dos professores antes. 

O diretor de Hogwarts foi até a outra extremidade da mesa conversar com uma pessoa. Eles não tinham reparado e desviavam das pessoas na mesa para tentar ver melhor com quem Dumbledore conversava. A pessoa parecia estar com algum tipo de capa, pois ninguém conseguiu perceber se era um aluno ou outro convidado do diretor de Hogwarts. 

         - Lino, licença. – pedia Hermione, curiosa. 

         - O que faria uma pessoa ficar toda encapuzada e isolada num lugar com este? Deve ser um dos amigos malucos de Dumbledore. – disse Rony. 

         - Talvez seja o novo professor de Arte das Trevas. – supôs Neville. 

         - E o quê faria um professor sentado no meio dos alunos da Grifinória todo escondido? – perguntou Hermione, achando a possibilidade impossível. 

Ao contrário dos outros, Harry não dava a mínima atenção a quem Dumbledore estivera conversando e continuara comendo. 

         - Mas quem será? – perguntava curioso Rony. 

         De repente, Dumbledore e a misteriosa pessoa começaram a vir na direção deles. 

         - Eles estão vindo para cá ou é impressão? – desconfiava Hermione. 

         - Não fique olhando, Mione! – dizia Rony. 

         - Eles estão vindo para cá sim! – exclamou Neville. 

         - Finjam que nem perceberam que Dumbledore estava ali. – disse Rony. 

         Dumbledore e a pessoa encapuzada postaram-se diante deles. 

         - Com licença. – pedia Dumbledore a turma reunida – Ela é nova aqui. Então eu pensei que vocês poderiam ajudá-la a se enturmar. Ela é só um pouco tímida. Você seria uma ótima companhia para ela, Srta. Granger. 

         - Eu? – perguntava Hermione, corada com o elogio. 

         Hermione pediu que as pessoas do lado dessem um espaço a mais a pessoa, que ficou o tempo todo com o rosto abaixado e coberto pelo capuz. Ninguém sabia o que falar, então Rony tomou a iniciativa: 

         - Então, quem é você? 

         De repente a pessoa levantou o rosto e retirou o capuz. Era uma garota comum, de compridos e ondulados cabelos castanhos. Bonito mesmo eram os profundos olhos azuis que faziam qualquer um invejar e querer ter iguais. Rony cutucou Harry por baixo da mesa. Harry fez cara feia para Rony e bateu o olho na garota. 

         - Uau! – exclamou Harry, olhando direto em seus olhos. 

         "Foi realmente estranho", assim definiria Harry. No exato instante em que os olhos verdes de Harry cruzaram com os olhos azuis da garota, parecia que o mundo havia parado. Uma nova sensação crescia dentro do corpo do garoto e ele sentiu um calor repentino. Deveria estar bem corado. 

Logo, todos os alunos da mesa a observavam. Apesar dos notáveis olhos azuis, a garota tinha uma expressão aborrecida. 

- Algum problema? – indagou a garota levemente ríspida. 

Ninguém respondeu. A menina pegou o garfo e começou a comer discretamente. Hermione percebeu a situação e perguntou gentilmente: 

         - Qual é o seu nome? 

         - Ametista. – respondeu, impaciente.

         - Mas você não tem sobrenome? – continuava Hermione. 

         A garota suspirou inquieta. Rony cutucou os irmãos, que também passaram a assistir a cena. 

         - É Ametista Dumbledore. – respondeu ligeiramente agressiva. 

         Todos ficaram parados, achando que ouviram demais. Rony voltou a perguntar perdido. 

         - Como? 

         - Eu disse que meu nome é Ametista Dumbledore. – repetiu. 

         - Você é sobrinha do Dumbledore? – perguntava Hermione. 

         - Não, ele é meu avô, por parte de mãe. – respondia a garota cansada de ouvir tantas perguntas. 

         - AVÔ? – perguntaram todos juntos. 

         - Eu nem sabia que Dumbledore tinha filha! Agora já tem até neta! – dizia Rony, depois soltando um pequeno grito, pois Hermione o chutou por baixo da mesa. 

         - Minha mãe já morreu há muito tempo. – explicou a garota, com um tom de tristeza e revolta na voz. 

         - Desculpe-nos de fazê-la tocar nesse assunto. – pediu Hermione, olhando feio em seguida para Rony. 

         Ametista nada respondeu e continuou comendo. Hermione adiantou-se. 

         - Meu nome é Hermione Granger. – apresentou-se a garota, com um comprido sorriso no rosto. 

         Ametista devolveu um sorriso amarelo. 

         - Eu sou Rony Weasley, aqueles são Fred e Jorge – os dois disputavam um último pedaço mousse de caramelo – meus irmãos, e esta é Gina, minha irmã mais nova. 

         - Neville Longbottom, prazer. – disse Neville, estendendo a mão a Ametista. 

         A menina permaneceu sem se mexer, olhando para a mão de Neville estendida. Sentiu algo e olhou para a mesa dos professores. O diretor olhava-a autoritário. Ela bufou e quando foi estender a mão, Hermione percebeu que os pulsos estavam envolvidos com uma faixa azul. 

         - Sou Lino Jordan, narro os jogos de quadribol do colégio. – apresentou-se. 

         Ametista arriscou um riso e olhou para Harry, que não disse nada, ficou apenas olhando-a. O garoto ainda tentava definir a estranha sensação que sentia. Os dois ficaram se olhando, quando Rony deu um cutucão no amigo, que o fez voltar a realidade. 

         - Ah, desculpe. Eu sou Harry Potter. – disse o menino, gaguejando. 

         - Eu desconfiava. – respondeu com rancor a garota, sem olhar para Harry. 

         O menino notou a indiferença e ficou pelo resto da noite sem falar nada. Ao final, Dumbledore levantou e disse as últimas recomendações: 

         - Aos alunos do primeiro ano, a lista de objetos proibida está à frente da sala do Sr. Filch, o nosso zelador. Lembrando também que a Floresta é proibida a todos os estudantes. Agora, os monitores de suas casas o seguiram até a torre de sua casa. – e logo em seguida, sorriu carinhosamente a Hermione, que parecia chorar novamente. 

         Repentinamente, Hermione levantou e foi ao oposto da mesa da Grifinória e gritou, com um grande sorriso no rosto: 

         - Eu sou Hermione Granger e a monitora da casa Grifinória, por favor, alunos do primeiro ano, sigam-me! 

         Harry e Rony ficaram boquiabertos. Nunca esperavam isso. Hermione olhava-os orgulhosa, cheia de lágrima nos olhos. 

         - O sonho foi realizado! – exclamou Rony ao amigo, gozando da cara da amiga. 

Ametista seguiu para o outro lado do salão principal e desapareceu. Hermione guiou todos os alunos da Grifinória para sua torre. A velha gorda estava no quadro de sempre, já dormindo. A garota teve que gritar para acordá-la. Passou então a senha para todos ("Corações de Chocolate") e subiram. Indicou aos alunos seus quartos e sentou-se no sofá da Sala Comunal da Grifinória. 

A lareira estava acesa e aproveitou para se esquentar, já que havia ficado muito surpresa com a notícia. Rony e Harry aproveitaram e sentaram-se junto à amiga. 

- Como você conseguiu? – perguntou Rony. 

- Naquela hora que o Filch me chamou, eu fui diretamente à sala da professora McGonagall. Lá, ela me disse que, depois da saída do Percy, eu era perfeita para o cargo, apesar das aventuras com vocês dois – a garota explicava, parecendo estar nas nuvens – Só que eu não recebi a carta antes por um acidente. E também me disse que foi Dumbledore quem me escolheu! Isso não é incrível? 

Rony olhou para Harry e apenas riu. Hermione ficou chateada com o pouco caso feito por Rony e Harry e subiu para o quarto. Para surpresa da menina, a neta de Dumbledore estava no mesmo quarto que ela e assim, percebeu que tinha uma cama vaga e já arrumada. 

- Você vai ficar aqui? – perguntou Hermione curiosa. 

Ametista levantou o rosto e respondeu impaciente: 

         - Infelizmente, meu avô achou melhor eu dormir junto com as meninas do que num quarto separado. 

         Hermione percebeu a rispidez da garota, porém preferiu não responder, não queria parecer grossa. Continuou em uma posição boa. 

         - Isso é muito bom, assim nós já vamos nos conhecendo melhor. 

         Hermione começou a retirar a roupa e colocar o pijama. As duas permaneciam em silêncio. Ametista ia apagar a vela ao lado de sua cama quando Hermione a interrompeu.

         - Eu não te perguntei uma coisa. Em que ano você está entrando, porque não é possível você entrar no primeiro! 

         Ametista parecia bem nervosa. 

         - Não, não. Eu estou entrando no quinto ano, assim como você. – explicava Ametista, enquanto ajeitava o lençol azul claro. 

         - Mas, como? – intrigou-se Hermione – Você fez algum teste ou coisa assim? 

         - Não. É que eu tinha aulas e meu nível é o quinto ano. – terminou de explicar rapidamente. 

         Hermione percebeu novamente as faixas azuis que cobriam os pulsos de Ametista. 

         - Ametista, o que são estas faixas nos seus pulsos? – perguntou Hermione, acanhada. 

         - Nada... Nada de mais. – respondeu a garota, gaguejando. 

         - É que eu achei estranho... – tentou disfarçar.

         - Já tá meio tarde. Eu estou cansada de responder perguntas, portanto boa noite! – cortou Ametista, virando para o lado e fechando o dossel. 

         - Tá ótimo. – aborreceu-se Hermione, percebendo que não deveria ter perguntado nada. 

         No dia seguinte, logo de manhã, no café da manhã, Rony descia as escadas com Harry, este estranhamente feliz, e os dois conversavam sobre o dia passado: 

         - Como pode? O Dumbledore tinha neta e nunca contou nada. – dizia Rony. 

         - Vai saber, talvez ele tenha as razões dele. Ela é muito parecida com ele! 

         - Mas, não sei se você notou Harry, acho que ela estava um pouco impaciente ontem, não é mesmo? – comentou Rony. 

         - Eu fiquei quieto depois do que ela me respondeu ontem no jantar. Acho que ela não é muito amigável. – respondeu o garoto. 

         - Mas sabe o que é o mais estranho? Como ela vai entrar no primeiro ano? – perguntava-se Rony. 

         - Sei lá, ela já deve ter falado alguma coisa com a Mione. Depois a gente pergunta pra ela. – terminou Harry. 

         - Outra coisa, por que será que ela só está entrando agora em Hogwarts? Com certeza, eu teria orgulho de mostrar uma neta com aqueles olhos a todos. 

         - Talvez ela não seja esse mar de rosas... – debochou Harry. 

         No Salão Principal, quase todas as mesas já estavam completas. Harry e Rony encontraram Hermione sentada à mesa da Grifinória. Rony deu bom dia a menina, enquanto Harry sentava-se na cadeira. Hermione parecia aborrecida. 

         - O que aconteceu? – indagou Rony. 

         - Duas coisas – resmungava nervosa. – Assim como você, Malfoy riu da minha cara só porque ontem estava muito feliz por ser escolhida como a nova monitora da Grifinória. – respondeu arrogante. 

         - Mione, você ainda liga para o quê o Draco diz! Ele não vale uma lágrima que você derrubou ontem de felicidade. – disse Rony, tentando animar a amiga, mas ao mesmo tempo, com um tom irônico. 

         - Qual é o outro motivo de tanto aborrecimento? – indagou Harry. 

         - A netinha do Dumbledore – respondeu debochando com a fala atravessada. – Ela é super mal-humorada! Eu tentei ontem à noite e hoje de manhã ser legal, mas parece impossível. Ela é dura demais! 

         - Sério? – estranhou Rony. – Eu estava conversando agora mesmo com o Harry sobre ela. Foi muito impaciente ontem conosco! – resmungou o garoto. 

- Ah, eu estava tentando conversar com ela ontem e no final me falou que vai entrar no quinto ano, vai estudar conosco! Isso não é demais?! – ironizou Hermione nervosa.

         Rony e Harry entreolharam-se. Como seria possível a neta do homem mais paciente que já conheceram ser tão estranha? Ao final do café da manhã, viram Ametista entrando no salão cabisbaixa. Avistou os três alunos e sentou-se na outra extremidade. Hermione ficou boquiaberta. 

- Ela nos viu e sequer veio sentar conosco! – indignava-se a garota. – Eu não levo tal desaforo! 

         Rony segurou o braço de Hermione, percebendo que a garota iria se levantar. Harry ficou apenas observando-a pensativo. 

***

Aproveitando as horas livres, Hermione encaixou todas as aulas possíveis em seu horário, eliminando apenas a aula de Adivinhações, que este ano seria feita com o pessoal da Cornival. Como todo o ano, a aula de Poções era com a Sonserina e a de Herbologia com a Lufa-Lufa. Harry e Rony pegaram o mínimo de aulas e conseguiram bastante tempo livre. Enquanto esperavam Hermione terminar de ajeitar seus horários, avistaram Ametista chegando sorrateiramente. Os garotos ficaram olhando e Hermione não percebeu que a garota parou ao seu lado. Ametista apenas não pegou a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. 

         - Agora terei tempo para praticar quadribol. – sussurrou para si mesma, fazendo com que Harry e Rony escutarem com dificuldade. 

         - O quê? – impressionou-se Rony – Ela joga quadribol? 

         - No meu time ela não entra. – cochichou Harry mal humorado. 

         Hermione voltou para perto dos meninos. Tinha centenas de papéis nas mãos. 

         - Eu tive uma idéia! Já que hoje não teremos aula, por que não jogamos um pouco? – propôs Rony, fazendo Hermione torcer o nariz. 

         - Eu vou à biblioteca. Não tenho tempo de ficar vendo vocês jogando quadribol – respondeu Hermione, saindo. – Até mais tarde. 

         - Quando a Mione vai parar com essa obsessão por estudos? – indagou Rony incomodado ao amigo. 

         - Para prestar atenção em você? – debochou Harry, fazendo Rony ficar com as bochechas rosadas. 

***

Os meninos voltaram ao quarto para pegarem suas vassouras e convidar Fred e Jorge para jogarem com eles. Enquanto isso, Harry ou Rony nem imaginavam que Ametista subia até a sala de Dumbledore. À frente do quadro da sala do avô, a garota disse a senha ("Gatos Adocicados"), e a grande porta apareceu. Ametista bateu na porta e ela se abriu sozinha. No fim da sala, rodeada de objetos pratas e a gaiola de Fawkes num canto, viu seu avô com a varinha a mão, como quem tivesse aberto a porta. Entrou e só então percebeu que Dumbledore estava com visitas. Sentado em uma cadeira à frente da mesa do avô, Arthur Weasley e o professor Snape conversavam. Ametista entrou meio sem graça. 

         - Desculpem-me interrompê-los – disse rapidamente. – Bom dia. 

         - Arthur, esqueci de mencionar. Esta é a neta de quem te falei, Ametista. – disse Dumbledore com um grande sorriso no rosto. 

         - Nossa, ela é realmente muito parecida com você e a mãe. E é muito graciosa. Como vai? 

         - Muito bem. – respondeu ligeiramente inquieta. 

         - Este senhor é Arthur Weasley, pai de Ronald, Ametista. – disse Dumbledore. 

         - É... Eu reconheci pelo sobrenome. – confirmou Ametista veloz. 

         - Bom, minha querida, o que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Dumbledore calmamente. 

         - Eu queria saber se posso jogar um pouco de quadribol. – respondeu Ametista. 

         - Claro que pode. Apenas avise a professora McGonagall. 

         - Obrigado vovô. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Weasley. Com licença. – despediu-se, saindo da sala. 

         - Como ela é parecida com a mãe, Dumbledore. – elogiou Arthur. 

         - É, e já a enturmei com o seu filho, a Srta. Granger e com Harry Potter. – disse Dumbledore, fazendo o rosto de Snape contorcer-se de ódio. 

***

Harry, Rony, Fred e Jorge já estavam nos jardins de Hogwarts com suas vassouras. Rony pediu o pomo de ouro para a professora Minerva, que consentiu após ver que eles iam apenas treinar e não enfeitiçar o pomo como Fred e Jorge já haviam feito anteriormente. O garoto voltou segurando fortemente o pomo na mão esquerda e Harry subiu velozmente em sua Firebolt. Estava louco para dar um volta depois de tanto tempo em sua vassoura. Fred e Jorge ficavam batendo seus bastões como se fossem duelar com espadas. Rony acenou à distância para Harry dar uma volta na vassoura para aquecer e desenferrujar. O garoto deu o impulso e saiu voando rapidamente, sentindo a brisa leve do ar contra seu rosto, embaraçando ainda mais seu cabelo. 

Porém, quando tomava a direção do chão, algo muito mais veloz atravessou à sua frente e ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Quando se ajeitou na vassoura, pôde perceber o que havia atrapalhado seu pouso. Uma vassoura incrivelmente linda, possuía um cabo totalmente dourado e brilhante, com seu nome escrito em suaves letras clássicas em prata: Firebolt Special. As cerdas da vassoura eram todas do mesmo tamanho e unidas por um finíssimo fio prata, que reluzia mais que a própria luz que toda a vassoura imitia. Harry também conseguiu notar que os garotos observavam a vassoura boquiabertos, impressionados com um produto de última geração. 

         - Incrível, é maravilhosa! – exclamava Fred. 

         Então Harry pôde perceber que era Ametista quem o havia fechado no ar. A garota tinha a expressão vitoriosa no rosto, diante da surpresa do mais novo apanhador que o mundo já viu. Por um momento, o garoto desconfiou que ela tinha ouvido sua conversa sobre treinar com Rony e apareceu de propósito. 

         - Com ela poderíamos até derrubar a Lufa-Lufa, a Corvinal e a Sonserina juntas. – comentou Fred sobre a vassoura. 

         - Venceríamos até o Vítor Krum! – disse Jorge, fazendo Rony bufar. 

         Fred olhou a vassoura e de longe admirava cada centímetro dela, fazendo os outros rirem. Ametista pousou e Harry veio logo atrás. Jorge e Fred permaneceram onde estavam enquanto Rony aproximou-se de Harry. Esse nem deu importância ao amigo e dirigiu-se para cima de Ametista, que descia lentamente da vassoura. 

         - O que você pensou que estava fazendo? – perguntou Harry nervoso. 

         - Qual é o problema Potter? – indagou a garota indiferente. 

         - Eu é que pergunto! – irritava-se Harry. – Qual é o seu problema comigo?!  

         - Nenhum. Apenas acho que você deveria saber que só porque tem esta cicatriz na testa, não vai me intimidar. – respondeu ríspida. 

         - O que?! – indagava Harry alterado. – Por que eu deveria intimidar você?! 

         - Eu sei que você é metido por causa disto que você possui no meio da cara – Rony abria os olhos desacreditado. – E eu não tenho medo de você. 

         Harry não entendia porquê a garota se portava daquela maneira. Mas também não importava, já que era tão grossa. 

         - Eu não sou e nunca fui desta forma! Você nem me conhece e já acha que sabe de tudo! – respondia Harry aborrecido. – Você chega aqui do nada e só porque tem um grande sobrenome acha que pode esnobar as pessoas como se fossem nada! 

         - Eu não fiz isso! – reclamou a garota. 

         - Como não?! Ontem você foi insuportável com todos nós e sequer deu importância para a Mione! – respondeu revoltado com a cínica garota. 

         Rony observava a discussão abismado. Harry nunca tinha brigado tão fortemente com alguém antes. 

         - Ah! Então é por isso que está tão nervosinho! – zombava Ametista. – Eu fui grossa com a sua namoradinha! 

         Rony não gostou da colocação da garota e fechou a cara. 

         - Ela não é minha namorada! – gritou Harry. – E eu não sou obrigado a ficar aqui ouvindo isso! 

         - Realmente! E eu não estou te segurando! – respondeu Ametista ríspida. 

         Harry abriu os olhos desacreditado. O sangue subia na cabeça e, se não fosse uma garota, com certeza ele já teria enfiado um soco na cara. 

         - Que foi Potter? A verdade dói, não é?! – insinuou a garota. 

         - Quem é você para dizer estas coisas?! – respondia Harry berrando. 

         - Bem que me disseram – dizia ela em tom superior. – Realmente, você se acha muito, não é?! 

         - E quem foi que disse isso para você? – indagou Harry curioso. 

         - Meu professor. – respondeu quase que imediatamente. 

         - E quem é seu professor? – perguntou novamente. 

         Harry agora estava com o rosto praticamente colado ao de Ametista. Os dois confrontavam-se cara a cara, ela sempre olhando bem no fundo dos olhos verdes do garoto.

         - Você o conhece bem: Severo Snape. 

         Harry perdeu a fala. Ficou durante alguns segundos com o nome na cabeça e depois começou a rir. 

         - O que é tão engraçado? – questionou Ametista ainda séria. 

         - Eu já deveria saber – dizia Harry mais calmo. – Snape me odeia tanto que consegue colocar pessoas contra mim de uma forma tão covarde! 

         - O que você está dizendo? 

         Harry voltou-se para a garota novamente. De primeira, teve um pouco de raiva, porém depois entendeu que ela havia sido influenciada. 

         - Durante quanto tempo você teve aulas com Snape? 

         - Há muitos anos. Cerca de oito ou mais. Mas por que você quer saber isso? – indagou Ametista desconfiada. 

         - Não vai adiantar explicar, você não vai acreditar mesmo. – duvidou. 

         - Como você sabe? Talvez me convença, se a história foi convincente. – desafiou a garota, já que as palavras de seu avô sobre Harry ser um ótimo garoto sempre vinham a sua cabeça e confrontavam com as idéias de Snape. 

         Harry sentiu seu sangue subir a cabeça de novo. Ela continuava a enfrentá-lo. Então, pensou em um modo de desafiá-la igualmente. Deixá-la na espera, curiosa. 

         - Eu proponho um desafio – explicava Harry, enquanto a garota franzia a testa. – Uma partida rápida atrás do pomo de ouro. Se você ganhar, não precisa "gostar" de mim ou ouvir o quê tenho a dizer. Mas se eu ganhar, você vai ter de acreditar na minha história e ver que Snape é um covar... – ia dizendo Harry quando ela voltou a ficar nervosa, não gostava que falassem mal dele. – É um homem invejoso. – completou, finalizando. 

         - Mas Harry – interrompeu Rony antes que Ametista pudesse responder. – Ela possui uma vassoura muito melhor que a sua! Ela ganhará certamente! 

         Ametista aproximou-se. 

         - Então proponho duas partidas através do pomo de ouro. Em um você jogará com a sua Firebolt, e no outro, jogará com a minha. 

         Harry trocou olhares com Rony, tentando captar alguma opinião do amigo. Rony concordou com a cabeça ligeiramente. 

         - Eu aceito. – disse Harry, pegando sua Firebolt. 

         - Eu vou pegar o pomo. – disse Rony. 

         Harry olhou a vassoura de longe. Ametista então, pegou a vassoura e entregou a Harry. 

         - Vá, de uma volta e tome cuidado com ela, não quero que caia e a destrua! – pediu a garota ainda impaciente. 

O menino pegou a Firebolt Special e subiu rapidamente o mais alto que podia. Não sentia qualquer instabilidade ou mesmo tremedeira. Apenas contemplou tudo de cima. Voltou ao chão maravilhado com a perfeição daquela que nem se comparava com a sua Firebolt. 

         - Você realmente voa muito bem, Potter – ironizou debochando a garota levemente. – E então, vamos à partida? – perguntou Ametista. 

         Fred e Jorge olharam para a menina e riram discretamente. 

         - Aposto cinco galeões que essa garota não consegue pegar o pomo. Ela nunca ganharia do Harry. – sibilou Jorge a Fred. 

         - Vamos? Eu estou esperando uma resposta. – dizia em meio a sorrisos que enfrentavam o garoto. 

         - Vamos atrás do pomo então. – topou seguro. 

         - Pode jogar com a minha Firebolt primeiro. – disse Ametista para Harry. 

         - O quê? Você quer ganhar do melhor apanhador da escola com uma vassoura pior? – dizia Fred abismado. 

         - Potter decide. – respondeu serenamente, cheia de confiança. 

         Rony voltou com o pomo na mão. Todos esperavam a resposta de Harry, que aceitou depois de pensar um pouco. Ametista pegou a Firebolt de Harry e rapidamente postou-se ao lado do garoto, com a Firebolt Special. Rony sussurrou no ouvido do amigo: 

         - Ela não ganha de você, ainda mais com a sua vassoura. 

         Rony de repente apitou e os dois saíram voando. Claro que Harry saiu em vantagem por causa de sua vassoura ser bem melhor do que a de Ametista. Rony então soltou o pomo, que começou a voar ligeiramente. Depois de rodar uns cinco minutos, Ametista avistou o pomo a cerca de cem metros. Correu o máximo que podia, porém Harry era mais rápido e pegou o pomo. Os dois desceram ao solo e Jorge e Fred estavam rindo da garota. Ametista então disse a Harry sarcasticamente: 

         - Parabéns Potter, agora eu vou com a minha vassoura. 

         Rony olhou e balançou a cabeça como quem não acredita no que ouvia. 

         - Você não se conscientizou de que ele é melhor? – disse Rony a Ametista, que apenas olhou, não aceitando a derrota. 

         - Eu já sei que ele é bom. Agora só quero ver como se comporta com a vassoura dele. – e olhou em seguida para Harry. 

         Harry pegou a sua vassoura e estava decidido a acabar com a confiança da neta de Dumbledore. Queria provar porque era o apanhador da Grifinória. Agora era uma questão de orgulho. 

         Estavam emparelhados quando Rony apitou e os dois subiram. Por espanto de Harry, Ametista demorou a subir. Quando chegou na mesma altura de Harry, ficou apenas esperando Rony atirar o pomo. Depois de soltado a pequena bolinha dourada, os dois ficaram espertos procurando o pomo. Dez minutos depois, os dois viram o pomo caindo perto dos garotos no gramado do castelo. Os dois tomaram então a mesma posição e correram para baixo. Cada vez que ficava mais perto do solo, Harry olhava para Ametista emparelhada a ele. Ela não conseguiria. Ele pegaria o pomo de qualquer jeito. Ao mesmo tempo, os homens haviam terminado a reunião na sala de Dumbledore e saíram para os jardins do castelo. Os três pararam ao lado de Rony e ficaram apenas olhando Harry e Ametista vindo a alta velocidade. Dumbledore espantou-se: 

         - Eles vão bater no chão! 

         Harry percebeu que todos estavam olhando e resolveu empenhar-se mais ainda. Quando estavam perto do chão e do pomo, Harry viu que seria impossível fazer aquela manobra sem se estatelar no gramado. Mas via Ametista tão obstinada que resolveu enfrentar. A poucos metros do pomo e do chão, percebeu que não conseguiria endireitar a sua Firebolt de nenhum jeito. Então diminuiu a velocidade. Ametista, porém continuou e fez uma manobra espetacular, em que pegou o pomo encostando-se ao chão. A garota chegou ao solo e todos olhavam-na impressionados. Sr. Weasley começou a aplaudir. Depois todos passaram a aplaudir. Fred, Jorge e Rony ficaram boquiabertos. Harry estava bobo com a apresentação de Ametista e estendeu a mão para a garota, que apenas a apertou e depois disse: 

         - Você ainda é o melhor, Potter. – ironizou. 

         - Obrigado, mas agora empatamos. Como ficará o nosso combinado? 

         Ametista ficou pensativa. Ainda possuía a mesma postura superior diante de Harry. Mas ele percebeu que ela pensara melhor a seu respeito. Dumbledore e Arthur estavam sem entender nada. Snape crispava os lábios raivoso. 

         - Eu aceito escutar sua versão, Potter. Venha falar comigo mais tarde. – e desviou o olhar para Snape, como se não quisesse que ele soubesse que ela conversaria com Harry Potter e saiu, indo em direção ao castelo. 

         Snape passou ao lado de Harry e disse: 

         - Cuidado Potter, cuidado para não perder o lugar para a minha aprendiz. Cuidado. – e voltou a sua sala. 

***

Perto do jantar, Harry encontrou Ametista sentada em uma poltrona escondido ao fundo da sala comunal da Grifinória. O garoto passou a tarde toda pensando em como começar a conversa. A neta de Dumbledore intimidava Harry claramente. Talvez fosse por ser tão determinada e mal humorada, ou apenas pelo fato de ter enigmáticos olhos azuis. Contara tudo o que acontecera a Hermione e a garota também rira quando ficara sabendo que Snape fora seu professor. 

         - Para agir daquele jeito, tinha de ter um mau exemplo. – zombou. 

         Harry ficou com aquelas palavras na cabeça. Decidiu resolver o problema rápido. Não queria ter ela como inimiga. Na verdade, ela fora a primeira pessoa que havia duelado tão fortemente. 

         - Ela poderia muito bem enfrentar o Malfoy. – sussurrou para si mesmo e riu em seguida. 

         De repente, alguém o cutucou nas costas. Harry virou veloz. 

         - Observando a neta do Dumbledore? – indagou Dino malicioso. 

         Harry riu ligeiramente. Sempre observara Cho daquela maneira, mas nunca havia reparado em qualquer outra na verdade. Aproximou-se devagar e Ametista levantou a cabeça ao ver o menino chegando. Harry corou ao perceber os olhos iguais ao de diretor o olharem. 

         - Finalmente Potter! – disse ela. – Já estava perdendo a paciência de te esperar.

         - Paciência não é muito o seu forte, não é? – zombou Harry, fazendo a garota apertar os olhos.

         - Não me provoque – respondia ríspida. – Eu estou aqui apenas pelo fato de que nunca concordo com algo que não conheço por inteiro. Já que não conhecia a sua versão da história, aqui estou eu para tomar uma posição. 

         Harry sabia que ela não era nem um pouco fácil. "Parece até o Sirius", pensou ele. Teimosa. Ficaram até a hora do jantar conversando. Por inúmeras vezes, as partes das histórias que Ametista conhecia eram falsas e Harry custava a fazê-la acreditar. Uma pequena discussão surgiu quando o garoto contou o ocorrido com Sirius no terceiro ano. Snape havia contato a versão que contou para Fudge. Harry não podia acreditar. Ele havia vendido uma imagem sua como um garoto revoltado e muito mal intencionado – o jeito mais educado que conseguiu definir – para Ametista. Ao final, da troca de informações, Harry notou que estavam atrasados para a última refeição do dia. Mas na verdade, havia perdido a fome. Ametista ouvira tudo com muita atenção, mas não sabia se podia confiar em Harry, já que o quê conhecia dele, não era nada bom. 

         - E então? Acredita em mim? – indagou Harry ao final. 

         Ametista nada respondera. Observava o garoto pensativa. 

         - Não posso responder ainda Potter. Eu sempre ouvi outras coisas de você que eu posso garantir, eram bem piores que estas! – defendeu-se. 

         - Eu sei, mas eu gostaria que você não ficasse com uma impressão errada de mim ou de meus amigos. Eu imagino que o seu avô tenha te falado coisas boas sobre mim, não é mesmo? – supôs Harry sabiamente. 

         Ametista lembrou-se novamente das palavras do diretor e suspirou. 

- Sem contar que a Mione só quis ser legal com você. 

- É, mas é que, se você conhece uma pessoa como a sabe-tudo e presunçosa da escola... – tentava explicar.

         Harry notava que apesar de tudo, Ametista ainda mantinha certa arrogância. Mas imaginou que até poderia se acostumar com aquilo. 

         - Acho melhor eu ir falar com ela. – disse Ametista em baixo tom. 

         Harry arriscou um sorriso de satisfação. 

***

Mais tarde, perto do horário de todos dormirem, Ametista foi à biblioteca procurar Hermione, mas a garota não estava lá. Voltou então ao quarto e encontrou-na sentada na cama lendo alguns papéis. Sentou-se ao lado e perguntou o que era aquilo que estava lendo. 

         - Não... Não é nada. – respondeu fechando os papéis com pressa. 

         Ametista levantou e abriu o dossel de sua cama. Hermione também se levantou da sua cama e foi ao banheiro. Quando voltou, notou que Ametista a observava.

         - Algum problema? – perguntou Hermione ríspida. 

         - Eu poderia falar com você, Granger? – perguntou Ametista. 

         Hermione virou as costas e foi em direção a porta. Quando foi sair, ouviu o apelo de Ametista, dizendo que era importante. Ela deu meia volta e sentou-se em sua cama.

         - O que foi? 

         Ametista pigarreou baixinho e começou: 

         - Eu... Eu queria me... Desculpar com você. – ia completando as frases aos poucos. Aquilo parecia realmente difícil para Ametista.

         Hermione abriu os olhos. Imaginava que a neta do diretor era orgulhosa o bastante para não pedir desculpas. 

         - Eu me comportei mal diante da sua atenção comigo. Eu não dei chance a você ou ao Potter para mostrarem quem eram realmente e... – dizia ela com a postura superior. 

         - O Harry me contou que você aprendeu bruxaria com Snape e, conseqüentemente, as histórias de Hogwarts que não tinham nos livros. – comentou Hermione amistosa. 

         - Eu queria realmente estabelecer uma amizade com vocês. Acho que tomei atitudes precipitadas, já que não conhecia vocês.

         - Tudo bem – concordou Hermione, sentindo-se muito feliz por dentro. – Mas apenas com uma condição. 

         - Qual condição? – perguntou Ametista curiosa. 

         - Me chame de Hermione ou Mione, não de Granger. Eu lembro do Malfoy. 

         - Malfoy? – indagou Ametista como se já soubesse quem fosse. 

         - Provavelmente o aluno preferido do Snape – disse Hermione, fazendo Ametista sorrir. – Esquece, é uma longa história. Vamos descer para a sala comunal? 

         - Vamos. – respondeu Ametista. 

         As duas, agora amigas, desciam as escadas dos dormitórios femininos da Grifinória conversando sobre à tarde. Ametista contava a façanha em cima de Harry e Hermione morria de rir. 

         Desceram até a sala comunal e encontraram Rony e Harry já sentados na mesa. Os meninos assustaram-se com as lágrimas de Hermione. 

         - O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony preocupado. 

         - Nada, é apenas a Ametista que me contou sobre hoje à tarde. Eu morri de rir. Queria ter visto a sua cara de derrota na frente do Dumbledore, do pai do Rony e do Snape. – dizia para Harry, em meio às risadas de Gina. 

         Rony e Harry entreolharam-se, pensando como as garotas já estavam unidas. Harry notou que era a primeira vez que vira Ametista sorrir. Parecia cada vez mais com o avô. 

         As garotas sentaram-se na poltrona juntas com os garotos e começaram a conversar. Gina ria junto com Hermione. 

         - Você também tá sabendo? – perguntou Rony a irmã. 

         - Muita gente já tá sabendo – respondeu – Pelo menos o povo da Grifinória. 

         Rony olhou para Harry, que parecia ainda bobo ao lembrar da manobra de Ametista. Ele apenas voltou o olhar ao amigo e disse: 

         - Só espero que isso não caia nos ouvidos do Malfoy.


	3. Os Melhores Professores

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS – OS MELHORES PROFESSORES__**

Infelizmente a escola parecia grande, mas os assuntos corriam rapidamente. No dia seguinte, Harry já ouvia risadinhas de algumas pessoas da Sonserina e já imaginou que seu encontro matinal com Draco não seria dos melhores. Entrou no Salão Principal com Hermione e Rony. Já se ouvia comentários da mesa da Sonserina. Mas Harry não ligou e passou reto, direto a mesa da Grifinória. Porém, Harry olhou para a mesa da Cornival e viu Cho Chang às risadinhas com as amigas. 

         - Primeiro dia de aula. Primeiro dia como monitora. – suspirava Hermione.

         - Eu não sei por que você está tão feliz. Isso nem é grande coisa! – disse Rony, deixando a amiga muito furiosa.

         - Hermione, cadê a Ametista? – indagou Harry.

         - Já está interessado, Harry? – insinuou Rony.

         - Olha, quando eu acordei, ela já não estava mais lá. – explicou Hermione.

         - Ontem à noite, vocês já estavam super amiguinhas. Que mudança hein! – suspeitou Rony.

         - Não há nada o que pensar Rony. Nós conversamos e resolvemos deixar as histórias falsas guardadas num baú. 

         - É, parece que sua conversa com ela ontem deu resultado Harry. – insinuou Rony.

         Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente como se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira de mau gosto do amigo.

         - Mas vocês não sabem – dizia Hermione, instigando a curiosidade deles. – Ela me disse que iria conversar com o Snape. Que será que vai dar?

         Todos deram de ombros. Surpreendentemente, Harry bateu os olhos na mesa dos professores e viu que nem Dumbledore, Snape ou McGonagall estavam sentados.

Depois do café da manhã, no horário dos alunos da Grifinória, a primeira aula seria de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Todos pareciam muito ansiosos com a chegada de um novo professor. Ninguém da escola já tinha tido aula com o novo mestre, então, eles não sabiam nada sobre ele.

         Os alunos ficaram parados a porta, esperando alguém recebê-los. E logo veio. A surpresa de Harry estava explicada: o novo professor era Remo Lupin, o mestre do terceiro ano de Harry e muito amigo de seu pai, Tiago Potter. Ele estava com um grande sorriso no rosto e todos os alunos festejaram com sua chegada, gostavam muito dele.

         - Não acredito! Finalmente o Dumbledore foi esperto! – exclamava Rony para quem quisesse ouvir.

         Lupin viu os três entrarem na sala e abriu um sorriso ainda maior. 

         - Vocês não imaginam como fiquei feliz de Dumbledore me recontratar para dar aulas a vocês. Aceitei no mesmo momento.

         - O nosso melhor professor está de volta. – sorria Hermione.

         - Mas não somente essa surpresa. Tenho outra que talvez seja melhor ainda. Sente-se que vocês já vão ver. Ah, e Harry – dizia o professor, agora puxando Harry de lado. – preciso muito falar com você.

         - Pode falar, professor. – respondeu Harry, curioso.

         - Não, depois. Isso ainda não é muito urgente. Outro dia eu conversarei com você. Eu te aviso com antecedência.   

         Rony e Harry sentaram-se na primeira carteira. E Ametista não aparecera. Hermione ficou em pé, esperando a garota. De repente, quando Lupin começaria a falar, alguém bateu na porta. Abriu a porta e saudou a nova aluna como se já a tivesse conhecido.

         - Olá Ametista. Pode entrar.

         Os três amigos olharam para a porta, e viram Ametista com uma série de livros no colo. Parecia Hermione. Estava com uma aparência preocupada e os olhos inchados.

         - Como é? Não vai entrar? – convidou Lupin novamente.

         Ametista riu. Lupin disse para a garota sentar-se com Hermione. O professor voltou a falar com os alunos.

         - Bom, estou muito feliz de estar de volta e dar aula a todos vocês. Vamos começar este ano revisando os bichos-papões. Tenho certeza que será muito divertido. Será ainda melhor para quem não estava conosco, não é? – e olhou para Ametista, que sorriu. – Agora quero que vocês peguem seus livros e leiam um pouco sobre os bichos-papões. Apenas na próxima aula nós faremos o primeiro contato do ano com eles.

         Hermione percebeu que Ametista estava meio quieta.

         - Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou.

         - Não, nada. – respondeu, parecendo preocupada.

         - Por que você chegou atrasada?

         - Por nada, apenas perdi a hora. – respondeu com o típico tom ríspido.

         - Ah, meus alunos, esqueci de um recado muito importante. Este ano nós aprenderemos tudo com uma pequena ajudinha. – de trás de sua mesa saiu um grande cachorro negro. – Este é Snuffles.

         O cachorro deu uma piscadela a Harry, que cutucou Rony.

         Acabada a aula, todos os alunos saíam da sala e tinham cinco minutos para irem a aula de Poções do professor Snape. Sirius acenou para Harry e, junto com Rony e Hermione, aproximou-se do cachorro negro. 

         - Então foi essa a surpresa, Sirius? – perguntava Harry felicíssimo.

         O cachorro indicou com a cabeça que sim.

No mesmo momento, Lupin chamou Ametista em um canto.

         - Como está se sentindo aqui em Hogwarts?

         - No começo não estava muito bem, mas agora já está melhor. Não precisam se preocupar comigo – pedia a garota claramente aborrecida. –Bem, tirando o incidente dessa manhã.

         - Ele vai ficar bem. Snape cuidará dele. Você sabe como é cabeça dura, esse seu avô.

         - É, eu espero que ele fique bem.

         - Você sabe que serei seu guia aqui dentro, não sabe?

         - Sei... – respondia Ametista, querendo perguntar algo a Lupin. 

         - O quê você quer saber? Vamos, diga! – dizia Lupin, parecendo ler seus pensamentos.

         Ametista ficou encantada com a paciência de Lupin e perguntou:

- O senhor deve saber que uma das minhas intenções de estar em Hogwarts é saber mais da minha família, não é? – perguntou a Lupin.

- Já deveria saber. – respondeu o professor, dando um sorriso.

- O senhor conhecia a minha mãe?

Lupin espantou-se com a pergunta, já que esperava que a garota soubesse que sua mãe havia estudado com ele.

         - Sim, uma ótima amiga e aluna. Estudei com ela.

         - Mesmo? – perguntava Ametista com o olhar cheio de emoção.

         - Ela era igualzinha a você. Realmente parecida. Apenas que ela possuía cabelos claros. Ah! E que era bem mais explosiva, eu diria.

         - O senhor diz isso porque ainda não me conhece. – respondeu a garota convencida.

         Ametista queria prosseguir com a conversa, mas lembrou-se do tempo e precisava ir para a aula de Poções. 

         - Professor, se eu pedir uma coisa, o senhor poderia fazer?

         - Claro. Faço tudo que estiver ao meu alcance.

         - O senhor poderia ficar de olho no meu avô. Sabe, tem coisas que estão acontecendo e que acho que estão tirando o sono dele. Você poderia me dizer o quê é?

         Lupin sabia que Dumbledore estava muito preocupado com a volta de Voldemort.

         - Eu... Eu não posso te ajudar nisso. Mas eu tento te ajudar de outra forma, está bem?

         - Muito obrigado. Sabe como é, ele já está um pouco velho e cansado. Eu estou realmente preocupada com ele.

         - Pode deixar, eu fico de olho nele.

         - E... Qualquer coisa que o senhor quiser me contar sobre minha mãe, eu ficaria muito satisfeita, eu quase não sei nada sobre ela.

         - Com certeza. Contarei tudo que quiser saber. Agora, vá para sua aula.

         A aluna estava saindo, quando Lupin segurou seu braço.

         - Srta. Dumbledore, eu havia me esquecido. Eu preciso falar com você depois, é um assunto muito importante. Quando tudo isso estiver passado, venha me procurar.

         - Claro, professor.

         - Não se esqueça que sou seu guia. Estarei aqui para qualquer coisa.

Ametista agradeceu o professor e saiu. Lupin ficou comovido com a atitude da garota e disse a Sirius, já transformado:

         - Como ela cresceu! Acho que demorarei para me acostumar com a idéia de que aquela criança tão pequena tenha se tornado uma garota. Ela é simplesmente a mãe, só que há alguns anos atrás, Sirius. Parece até ser bem nervosinha também. Você gostaria de conhecê-la. 

         Sirius murmurou algo para si, parecendo magoado.

         Os alunos da Grifinória subiram até a sala do professor Snape e encontraram toda a Sonserina reunida. Harry entrou e Draco Malfoy já começou com as brincadeirinhas:

         - Então Potter, derrotado por uma garota! Quem foi a nossa salvadora, que te ajudou a perceber que não é melhor do que ninguém em quadribol ou em qualquer outra coisa?

         Harry não deu a mínima a Draco e sentou-se com Rony no fim da sala. Hermione sentou-se na mesa da frente, esperando Ametista, que terminava de subir. Snape ia fechar a porta, mas Ametista chegou bem na hora. Contra os costumes de Snape, ele deixou a garota entrar e ainda sorriu levemente. Todos ficaram impressionados. Os garotos da Sonserina ainda mais, porque Snape não perdoa atrasos e tira pontos facilmente da Grifinória.

         - Bom, começaremos a primeira aula deste quinto ano. Eu farei a chamada e todos respondam em voz alta.

         Snape foi lendo a lista da Sonserina e depois da Grifinória. Quando chegou em _Dumbledore, Ametista, todos os alunos da Sonserina riram. Pela primeira vez, Snape ficou nervoso com os estudantes de sua casa._

         - Do que vocês estão rindo? – perguntou com um tom seco e cortante.

         - Ah, professor. Dumbledore? Nunca! Dumbledore não tem descendente. – disse Draco Malfoy.

         O olhar de Snape cruzou com o de Draco, que se arrepiou. 

         - Cinco pontos a menos para a Sonserina. E isso não é da sua conta, Sr. Malfoy. Peguem seus livros e façam um resumo das vinte primeiras páginas.

         Harry olhou Rony, boquiaberto. Snape nunca havia tirado um ponto sequer da Sonserina. Os alunos da Sonserina lamentaram, enquanto os da Grifinória escondiam risadinhas. Ametista, que não conhecia muito a rivalidade entre as duas casas, ficava quieta. Na verdade, ficava admirando a turma da Sonserina. Snape dizia maravilhas. Mas não era isso que a perturbava. Hermione queria saber o que estava acontecendo e quando foi perguntar, Snape percebeu que estavam conversando e resolveu mudá-las de lugar.

         - Srta. Granger, vá sentar-se com o Sr. Potter e Srta. Dumbledore, sente-se aqui na frente com o Sr. Weasley.

         - Mas estamos quietas! – disse Hermione.

         - É, e nós também. Por que precisa nos separar? – perguntou Rony.

         - Porque eu quero! Agora, Sr. Weasley, venha aqui para frente com a Srta. Dumbledore e fique quieto. E só não irei tirar pontos da Grifinória porque é apenas o primeiro dia. – avisou Snape.

Draco pensou em responder ao professor, afinal de contas, ele havia tirado da Sonserina, entretanto, achou muito arriscado. Ao final da aula, saíram da masmorra de Snape e seguiram para a sala do Prof. Binns. Todos comentavam da atitude de Snape. Rony adorava, apesar de o terem separado de Harry.

         - Acho que porque você está estudando conosco e ainda na Grifinória, ele tem de nos ajudar. – dizia para Ametista.

         - Realmente, ele tá muito diferente. Até te deixou entrar atrasada! – falou Harry.

         - Vai deixar isso acontecer até eu conversar com ele, Potter. Pode esperar! – retomou Ametista.

         - É, pega um dia que você não esteja com a gente. Acho que voltamos sem uns trinta pontos. – disse Hermione.

         Seguiram para a aula de História da Magia. Depois, já era hora do almoço. Mais uma vez, Ametista não havia se juntado com os amigos.

         - Você sabe por que, Mione? – perguntou Rony.

         - Ela não fala o quê é! Sei lá, ela parecia preocupada. – respondeu.

         - Será que foi alguma coisa que o Prof. Lupin disse a ela? – perguntou Harry.

         - Não, acho que não. Ela já estava ruim antes. – disse Hermione.

         - Ah, depois eu quero passar na sala do Lupin e falar com o Sirius. Vocês vão comigo? – perguntou Harry.

         - Não, eu não. A Profª. McGonagall queria falar comigo – recusou Hermione. – Mas mande lembranças.

         - O que será que ela quer falar com você? – perguntava Rony, curioso.

         - Não faço a mínima idéia. Vamos ver... 

***

         Harry e Rony saíram do almoço e seguiram diretamente para a sala de Lupin. Encontraram Sirius já transformado e, pelo o que parecia, numa discussão com o amigo. 

         - Sirius, você precisa entender que é perigoso! Tem de ficar aqui! Deixe seus sentimentos no passado! Você não pode garantir que o mesmo que aconteceu com você acontecerá com... – Lupin interrompeu a fala quando Harry entrou na sala.

         - Oh, Harry, eu precisava ter uma conversa com você mesmo! – esbravejava Sirius, olhando para Lupin, que parecia querer se transformar em lobisomem naquele momento e arrancar o pescoço de Sirius com apenas uma mordida.

         Rony entrou na sala em seguida e observa a tudo assustado. Sirius prosseguia:

         - Você precisa tomar muito cuidado com... – Lupin pegou a sua varinha e, com um estranho feitiço, fez cordas cobrirem a boca de Sirius.

         - Qual é o problema de vocês dois? – indagava Harry perdido.

         - Eu e seu padrinho só estamos conversando um pouquinho. – respondeu Lupin, enquanto Sirius fazia de tudo para tirar as cordas que envolviam sua boca.

         - Então é melhor a gente voltar outra hora, Harry. – dizia Rony, cutucando o amigo para que saíssem rápido dali.

         - Não! Com quem eu devo tomar cuidado? – indagou Harry.

         - Apenas com Voldemort, Harry. Agora, eu vou resolver algumas coisinhas com Sirius. Se vocês nos derem licença... – praticamente os expulsava Lupin.

         Enquanto isso, Hermione seguia a sala da Profª. McGonagall. Antes de entrar, esperou Neville sair, pois estava levando uma bronca feia por ter quebrado um vidro de raiz roxa da Escócia, muito rara no momento. Depois da saída do amigo, Hermione entrou, observando a professora soltar os cabelos e prendê-los novamente, de nervoso.

         - Oh, Srta. Granger, entre. – ordenou a professora.

         - A senhora queria falar comigo?

         - Sim, sim. Eu queria. Sente-se, o assunto é sério.

         Hermione começou a imaginar as piores coisas. Será que teria descoberto que tinha usado o vira-tempo no terceiro ano, para salvar Sirius Black, o que fora totalmente proibido pela professora? Logo, veria que o problema não era com ela.

         - Srta. Granger, Hermione – chamou a mestra mais carinhosamente a sua melhor aluna. – Creio que já tenha conhecido a Srta. Ametista, a neta de Dumbledore.

         Hermione indicou positivamente com a cabeça. McGonagall, em tom sério, continuou:

         - Deve ter percebido também que está exatamente em seu quarto – explicava a professora, observando os acenos de cabeça de Hermione – Pois bem. Isso não aconteceu por acaso. Srta. Dumbledore é uma garota que viveu até seus quinze anos no mundo dos trouxas e somente agora foi aceita em Hogwarts. Para "ajudar", durante todos esses anos, foi aluna de Severo Snape, então você pode esperar coisas difíceis. Não sei se ela chegou a mencionar, mas vivia praticamente escondida. Agora, ela está no mundo em que deveria sempre estar. Porém, ela precisa de apoio porque é uma garota com muitos problemas. Por isso achamos que você seria a companhia certa para ela. Apesar de suas investidas com os Srs. Potter e Weasley, tem a cabeça no lugar. Precisamos muito da sua ajuda. Quero que seja compreensiva com ela e que ensine tudo que há em Hogwarts. Essa é outra causa que também a fizemos monitora da Grifinória. Espero que honre seu compromisso.

         Hermione tinha entendido tudo, mas estava perguntando-se por que uma garota que nem Ametista teria problemas, apesar de viver confinada em uma casa no mundo dos trouxas por muitos anos.

         - Claro, professora. Honrarei muito esse compromisso.

         - Como sei que a senhorita irá contar isso a Potter e Weasley, deixe claro que também conto com o apoio deles. – supôs McGonagall.

         - Sim, professora. – concordou Hermione envergonhada.

         Saindo da sala de McGonagall, encontrou Ametista vinda da sala de enfermaria. Observou Madame Pomfrey a acompanhando até a porta e a garota saindo, chorando silenciosamente.

         - O que aconteceu, Ametista? – perguntou Hermione aflita.

         - Vamos até o quarto. – pediu Ametista.

         Em seu quarto, Ametista sentou-se na cama e chorou como criança. Era estranho vê-la daquela forma. Depois das comuns e arrogantes respostas e insinuações, Hermione a via desprotegida. Não entendia tudo aquilo e prosseguia perguntando a amiga o quê acontecera. Depois de dez minutos angustiantes, Ametista decidiu falar:

         - Eu... Eu não tenho ninguém na vida, Hermione. Sempre fui muito sozinha. Não tenho mãe, não tenho pai, não tenho irmãos, nada. A única coisa que tenho na vida, de meu sangue, é meu avô – explicava Ametista, aos prantos. – E agora, que estou tão próxima dele e de toda a minha família, Hogwarts, ele adoece!

         - O quê? – espantou-se Hermione. – Dumbledore está doente?!

         - Eu não sei exatamente, não querem me contar. Só sei que hoje, por volta das seis da manhã, antes de você acordar, a professora McGonagall veio até aqui e me levou a sala de enfermaria. Lá, eu o encontrei, deitado, ofegante. Eu me desesperei!

         - E o quê ele teve? – perguntava Hermione, com o coração na boca.

         - Ele teve falta de ar durante uns três minutos e desmaiou. O Prof. Flitwick o encontrou caído no meio da sala. Não sabíamos há quanto tempo ele esteve lá. 

         - E agora, como ele está?

         - Continua inconsciente. Eu não consigo vê-lo deitado lá. Madame Pomfrey disse que ele está bem, mas eu não acredito. _Bem_ ele só vai estar quando o ver sentado na cadeira da mesa dos professores novamente.

         Hermione sentou-se ao lado da amiga e a abraçou, lembrando das palavras de McGonagall. Ametista não parava de chorar. Hermione apenas repetia que logo Dumbledore ficaria bem. Após algum tempo, Ametista acalmara-se e Hermione aproveitou para convidar a amiga para assistir a uma partida de xadrez de bruxo, pois Harry e Rony provavelmente estariam jogando.

Por causa da doença de Dumbledore, as aulas do período da tarde da Grifinória haviam sido canceladas. Ao cair da noite, na Sala Comunal, Hermione aproveitava a ausência de Ametista, que agora se localizava na enfermaria, para contar sobre a doença do diretor da escola e a visita na sala de McGonagall. Harry e Rony ficaram estarrecidos com tudo o que Hermione acabara de lhes contar. Depois, Harry contou sobre o ocorrido na sala de Lupin entre ele e Sirius.

         - Espero que eles tenham resolvido o tal problema, porque ter professores mal humorados de Arte das Trevas não é a melhor coisa a se ter aqui em Hogwarts. – dizia Rony.

         No jantar, o Salão Principal parecia diferente. Talvez seria a falta de Dumbledore e tantos outros professores. Porém, Lupin comandava o jantar, sentado ao meio, junto com o Prof. Flitwick, a Profª. Sprout, Madame Hooch e Sirius, em sua forma canina. Pareciam mais amistosos. Algumas vezes, Lupin até fazia carinho na cabeça de Snufles.

***

No dia seguinte, Dumbledore continuava na enfermaria, pelo o quê explicou Ametista. A garota havia adquirido a rotineira postura superior novamente. No café da manhã, Fred e Jorge planejavam colocar umas daquelas bombas de bosta sobre o assento de Snape e confundi-las com um novo feitiço, aprendido na aula do Prof. Flitwick. Rony ria, enquanto Harry percebia o olhar de Ametista para os irmãos gêmeos. Só então lembrou que a garota considerava o mestre de Poções como um pai, apesar de tudo. Deu um cutucão em Rony, que tratou de fechar a boca. Hermione também se tocou e explicou a Ametista, como era divertido brincar com os professores, mesmo que fosse para estourar uma bomba de bosta na cadeira de um deles.

         - É divertido, não é por mal. Eles fazem isso com todos os mestres daqui. E o Snape não seria uma exceção. – explicava, sem dizer a terrível fama do professor.

         O dia estava terrivelmente gelado, apesar do forte sol que fazia lá fora. Os alunos da Grifinória e Sonserina reclamavam que a primeira aula do dia seria Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, nos jardins de Hogwarts.

         - As aulas lá fora são muito legais, mas naquele frio, vão ser cruéis! – dizia Hermione.

         - Você conhece o Hagrid? – perguntava Rony, enquanto a garota afirmava com a cabeça. – Então, ele dá Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, e as aulas são lá fora. Só que nesse frio, eles serão horrorosas.

         Os quatro dirigiram-se aos jardins mais cedo, para visitar Hagrid. Encontraram o gigante sentado em um dos degraus da entrada da casa, chorando. Harry, Rony e Hermione seguiram até ele e tentaram descobrir o que acontecera. 

         - Ah, Dumbledore. Creio que vocês saibam disso, ele está doente. – dizia ao mesmo tempo em que derrubava lágrimas.

         - Nós sabemos, Hagrid. – respondeu Hermione, admirada ao ver o gigante tão triste.

         Hagrid levantou os olhos e encontrou Ametista parada, olhando para ele, com a mesma dor em seus olhos. O gigante levantou-se e abraçou a menina, que parecia uma formiga perto de Hagrid.

         - Oh, minha menina! Minha menina! Deve estar sofrendo muito, não é? Mas ele ficará bem, confie. – dizia Hagrid, em solidariedade à neta do diretor.

         - É, eu espero Hagrid. – respondeu Ametista.

         - Mas, Hagrid, você só se animará se distrair-se. – recomendou Harry.

         - É, Dumbledore não gostará nada de saber que você ficou aí choramingando em vez de nos dar aula, Hagrid. – disse Hermione.

         - Vocês têm razão. Vamos a nossa aula. – e largou de Ametista.

         - E o quê veremos hoje, Hagrid? Estou muito ansioso! _Explosivins_? _Unicórnios_? – perguntava Harry, mostrando-se interessado.

         - Na verdade, aconteceu um pequeno probleminha com a nossa criatura de hoje – explicava Hagrid. – O nosso dragão está um pouco doente.

         - Nós veremos dragões?! – perguntava Rony ansioso.

         - Sim, só que com este frio, o meu querido está com um forte resfriado. Anda soltando cada cinco segundos um bocado de fogo e meleca de suas narinas. – comentou Hagrid, aos olhos nojentos de Hermione e Ametista.

          - Como é? Não teremos aulas hoje? – seguiu uma voz irritante atrás de Rony.

         - Não se meta, Malfoy! – exclamou Harry.

         - Eu somente estou reivindicando meu direito de ter aulas. Ah, e sinto muito pelo seu avô, Dumbledore. – terminou Draco em tom irônico.

         Ametista apenas olhou para Draco. 

         - Então você é Draco Malfoy. – disse Ametista indiferente.

         - Já falaram muito de mim? – perguntou Draco convencido.

         - Muito, muito. Você tem um grande fã, sabe? – dizia ela referindo-se a Snape. – Mas uma legião de inimigos.

         Todos que estavam em volta riram da cara vermelha de Draco. Este aproveitou e atacou Harry e Rony.

         - Caramba, a garota acabou de chegar e vocês já envenenaram a cabeça dela contra mim, Potter e Weasley?

         - Fique quieto, Malfoy. – ordenou Hermione.

         - Eu não falei com sangue-ruim, Granger! – respondeu Draco, fazendo Rony quase pular no pescoço do garoto.

         Ametista chegou perto e impediu Rony e completar a idéia.

         - Obrigado, Malfoy pela sua falsa preocupação. Mas não preciso que ninguém me diga o quê fazer ou pensar! – disse Ametista em resposta com a rotineira rispidez e arrogância.

         - Vamos parar com isso – ordenou Hagrid. – Houve um pequeno problema com o nosso dragão e não poderemos ter aula hoje. Por isso, quero que voltem à biblioteca e encontrem todos os tipos de dragões existentes. Eu irei acompanhá-los.

         - Só espero que este não arranque meu braço, como aquele hipogrifo estúpido quase fez. – sussurrou Draco a Crabbe e Goyle, referindo-se a Bicuço.

         - Cinco pontos a menos para Sonserina! – exclamou Hagrid, que estava ao lado de Draco, quando falou sobre Bicuço.

         Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram impressionados, já que nunca haviam visto Hagrid tirar qualquer ponto de alguma casa antes.

         - É, parece que a doença de Dumbledore mexeu com todo mundo. – sibilou Rony a Harry.

***

Naquela tarde, as aulas ainda estavam suspensas. Porém, nada era perfeito. Pouco depois do almoço, viria a aula de Adivinhações, com a professora Sibila Trelawney. Harry não se sentia nem um pouco animado, já que em cada aula, a professora criava uma nova versão de sua morte. Hermione aproveitou e ria da cara dos amigos.

         - Ah, que interessante, irão ter aula agora! Ainda mais com aquela louca, farsante! Boa sorte! – dizia.

         - E o que você vai fazer nesse tempo que estaremos fora? – perguntou Ametista.

         - Provavelmente trancada naquela biblioteca! – respondeu Rony, rindo da cara da amiga, que parecia enfurecida.

         - Ria, ria. Mas eu te digo uma coisa: se não fosse por mim, não estaríamos vivos aqui. – dizia Hermione, com convicção, relembrando das inúmeras vezes que sua inteligência salvara o trio em suas aventuras.

         - Acho melhor subirmos logo, se não perderemos a hora. – recomendou Ametista, segurando a risada.      

         - Eu te avisei, era melhor pegar o Estudo dos Trouxas, mas você preferiu gastar teu tempo com isso! – falou Hermione à amiga.

         Os três subiram as escadas, até a sala de Adivinhações. Entraram e o mesmo cheiro enjoativo enchia a sala. As cortinas permaneciam fechadas. Ametista entrou e logo bateu os olhos na estranha Profª. Sibila. Imediatamente a professora disse à nova aluna:

         - Garota de futuro, futuro brilhante e obscuro. Morte terrível, assim como a deste menino ao seu lado. – indicando Harry, parecendo congelada.

         Ametista olhou para Harry, que apenas respondeu:

         - É normal. Não se assuste.

         Os três acomodaram-se no fundo da sala. Lilá e Parvati sentaram-se bem em frente da professora, já que eram muito fãs da aula da Profª. Sibila. Este ano, diferentemente dos outros, a aula de Adivinhações seria feita com o pessoal da Cornival. Porém, Harry assustou-se quando, na bancada ao lado, sentou-se Cho Chang, a apanhadora da Cornival, do sexto ano. 

         - Olá, Harry Potter. – disse, com uma voz suave.

         - O... Oi Cho. – respondeu o garoto, gaguejando.

         - Deve ter algum engano, pois você é do sexto ano, certo? – indagou Harry, ainda gaguejando levemente.

         - Houve um pequeno problema com o horário da aula da Profª. Sprout e tivemos que encaixar a aula de Adivinhações junto com o pessoal do quinto ano da Grifinória. Mas logo será resolvido.

         - Ah... – respondeu Harry, corado.

         A menina virou-se para frente novamente e Harry sentiu um frio na espinha. Rony, que acabara de observar tudo, disse:

         - Você realmente não tem jeito com mulheres, Harry. – e riu em seguida.

         - Meus queridos alunos, neste ano, aprofundaremos o nosso estudo e conhecimento. A primeira matéria deste ano é Cartas do Destino. Primeiramente, estudaremos o que cada carta significa e sua importância. Somente depois faremos a interpretação em grupo. Então, quero que abram nosso conjunto pedido com antecedência das Cartas do Destino. Ah, e é claro! – exclamou a professora, interrompendo sua própria fala – Queria dizer que já havia previsto a doença com o diretor da escola, Alvo Dumbledore.

         - Então por que ela não o avisou que isso aconteceria? – perguntou Ametista arrogante aos amigos, despertando risadinhas de Cho Chang.  

         Profª. Sibila olhou para o fundo da sala e perguntou o quê estava havendo. Cho gaguejou, e nada respondeu. Ametista tomou a frente:

         - Me desculpe professora, mas se a senhora já sabia da doença de meu avô, por que então não o avisou? – enfrentou a garota.

         A professora caminhou até emparelhar com a mesa de Ametista e, com um gélido olhar, respondeu:

         - Por que apenas previ durante meu sono e não queria incomodar o diretor à uma hora daquelas.

         - Bom, talvez, se a senhora tivesse mais certeza em suas previsões, teria avisado sim, pois poderia ter causado a morte dele. – argumentou a garota, em resposta.

         Naquele momento, a mestra de Adivinhações mudou o olhar. Parecia pacífica e solidária. Apenas finalizou:

         - Desculpe-me, não sabia que essa era a gravidade. Lamento pelo seu avô. – e voltou para o início da sala.

         - Essa foi ótima. – sussurrou Rony a Ametista.

***

Na manhã seguinte, as aulas foram se restabelecendo aos poucos. A primeira aula daquele dia era Transfiguração, com a Profª. McGonagall. Parecia não estar com um bom humor. Por qualquer motivo, a professora retirava algum ponto de uma das casas, fosse a Sonserina ou a Grifinória. Depois de uma aula muito mal explicada, a professora tentava ajeitar os feitiços feitos pelos alunos. Infelizmente, a transformação de pedras retiradas do lago de Hogwarts em sapos do norte da Índia não ia muito bem.

         - Não é possível, ela deve ter ensinado alguma coisa errada. – sibilou Hermione a Ametista, que parecia muito enrolada com os fios de teias de aranhas marinhas.

         Harry e Rony não pareciam ver solução para aquela pedra. Enquanto refaziam o feitiço pela terceira vez, ouviam a professora corrigindo e brigando com Neville, que ainda não conseguia acertar nem um terço do feitiço.

         - Chega! – gritou McGonagall – A aula de hoje está terminada. Voltem às suas torres, por favor. E você, Neville, menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória.

         - Ela definitivamente teve uma péssima noite de sono! – disse Harry a Rony, enquanto ajeitavam o balcão da sala.

         De repente, quando os garotos deixavam a sala, a Profª. McGonagall gritou:

         - Harry Potter! Preciso falar com você, agora.

         - O quê você fez agora, Harry? – indagou Rony, rindo.

         Harry foi se aproximando aos poucos, até chegar perto da mesa da mestra. A professora não parecia muito bem.

         - Sr. Potter, escute. Este ano, vocês têm de arranjar um goleiro e capitão para o time da Grifinória. Não tive a chance de falar com os irmãos Weasley, por isso estou dizendo isso a você. Lembrem-se que não têm mais Olívio Wood para ajudá-los.

         - Claro, professora. Como a senhora desejar. – respondeu Harry, que havia se esquecido deste detalhe.


	4. O Novo Goleiro da Grifinória

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO – O NOVO GOLEIRO DA GRIFINÓRIA**

Na tarde do mesmo dia, todos ainda se espantavam pela ausência do diretor da escola. Ametista já estava mais aliviada por saber que seu avô já havia saído da enfermaria. Agora, permanecia descansando em seu quarto. Harry e Rony haviam combinado de irem jogar um pouco de quadribol à tarde, já que ainda algumas aulas estavam suspensas. Porém, Rony lembrou que precisa terminar o resumo passado por Snape. Ainda não haviam usado suas varinhas, apenas faziam resumos e mais resumos, pedidos de todos os professores. Harry aproveitou e reuniu todo o time de quadribol da Grifinória na sala comunal.

         - A professora disse que precisamos arranjar um goleiro e um capitão logo. – repetia Harry ao resto do time.

         - Ai, eu sinto falta do Olívio! – suspirou Alícia Spinnet.

         - Você apenas diz isso porque gostava dele. – falou Jorge, parecendo ciumento.

         - Não é verdade! – disse em resposta à insinuação de Jorge.

         - Como não, todas as garotas gostavam de Olívio! – exclamou Jorge.

         Harry olhou para Fred, que apenas sussurrou:

         - Jorge tem uma queda por ela. – e em seguida riu.

         - Pessoal, não estamos aqui para discutir isso. Precisamos arranjar um goleiro e um capitão – lembrava a artilheira Katie Bell – Alguém conhece algum goleiro?

         Ninguém levantou a mão ou disse algo. Angelina Johnson sentou-se no sofá e bufou. Fred sentou-se ao seu lado e colocou a mão em seu ombro. Harry observou e entendeu tudo.

         - Como arranjaremos um novo goleiro até o mês que vem? – indagou Angelina, completamente desanimada.

         - Eu tenho uma idéia! – gritou Harry, assustando a todos.

         - Qual a sua grande idéia? – perguntava Alícia, esperando alguma besteira. – É melhor ser boa!

         - O Rony pode ser o novo goleiro!

         Fred caiu na gargalhada e Jorge disse:

         - O Rony? Você só pode maluco!

         - Por quê? – perguntou Harry, sem entender.

         - O Rony é simplesmente uma negação em quadribol. – completou Jorge.

         - Mas podemos ajudá-lo. Se ele treinar, acho que pode dar um bom goleiro.

         - Sem chance. – repetia Fred, controlando a risada.

         O silêncio seguiu, todos agora tentavam achar uma solução. Até que Angelina disse:

         - Gente, nós não temos opção. Não existe ninguém para substituir Olívio. Apenas o Rony pode nos ajudar. 

         Agora os jogadores se olhavam, procurando entrar num acordo. Katie Bell e Alícia pareciam concordar com Angelina, que tentava convencer Fred.

         - Eu só aceito com uma condição. – falou Jorge, aos olhos de todos.

         - Qual condição? – perguntou Harry, receoso.

         - A responsabilidade será toda sua! Se Rony for um ótimo goleiro, nós sempre o seremos grato, porém, se ele for um horror, sua cabeça será colocada a prêmio e faremos seleções com todos que se inscreverem! 

         Harry engoliu em seco. Será que Rony seria capaz de se tornar um bom goleiro, um goleiro a altura da Grifinória? Depois de pensar um pouco, Fred retomou:

         - É com você, Potter.

         Então, Harry finalizou:

         - Eu aceito! Rony virara um novo Olívio Wood.

         - E quem será o capitão? – lembrou Alícia.

         Todos se entreolharam pensativos, até que Angelina propôs:

         - Já que o Harry vai ser responsável pelo treinamento do Rony, ele pode ser nosso capitão.

         Harry sentiu-se corar e um enorme peso nos ombros de repente. Seria algo grande, mas que teria o maior prazer de realizar.

         Ao final, todos toparam e Harry concordou.

         - O novo capitão é Harry Potter. – anunciou Fred.

         Saindo da sala comunal, Harry lembrou-se de que tinha de avisar a professora McGonagall quando arranjassem um novo goleiro e capitão. Foi em direção à sua sala. Lá, encontrou a professora cabisbaixa, pensando profundamente. Entrou de mansinho, cuidadoso.

         - É... Professora?

         McGonagall levantou o rosto e viu Harry andando acanhado até chegar a sua mesa. 

         - É, já arrumamos o problema do goleiro de quadribol.

         - Tão rápido assim? – parecendo desconfiada.

         - Sim. Escolhemos o Rony.

         A face da professora mudou de cor três vezes até esbravejar:

         - OUTRO WEASLEY?

         Harry deu quatro passos para trás, achando que a professora fosse o transformar num sapo do norte da Índia, como havia mandado os alunos fazer na aula do dia. Depois a professora respirou e respondeu:

         - Desculpe-me, Sr. Potter. Apenas estou um pouco nervosa. Você tem certeza de que ele pode substituir Olívio?

         Harry começou a pensar no que responderia à professora. Poderia responder a verdade e dizer que Rony será ainda testado e treinado, porém a professora poderia subir em seu pescoço de tão tensa que estava. Ou poderia dizer que ele é um ótimo goleiro e sairia dali com o peso de transformar Rony em tão pouco tempo. Optou por misturar as duas:

         - Sim, professora. Tenho certeza de que ele se esforçará ao máximo.

         - E quem é o próximo capitão?

         - Eu. – respondeu Harry, vendo o rosto da professora aliviar um pouco.

         - Está bem, Potter. Agora, se me der licença, vou visitar o diretor.

         E saiu, parecendo incrivelmente preocupada. Harry correu para contar a novidade a Rony. Encontrou-o na biblioteca, conversando com uma garota de compridos cabelos negros. Harry se aproximou e tomou um susto.

         - Olá, Harry. – cumprimentou Cho Chang.

         - O... O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou, tímido.

         - Ela estava aqui na biblioteca fazendo aqueles resumos doidos do Snape. Resolvi pedir ajuda, então. Aí, começamos a conversar e ela me disse que a Cornival também com problemas no time de quadribol. – explicou Rony.

         - Ah... Falando nisso, já arranjamos nosso novo goleiro – avisou Harry, em tom ríspido com o amigo.

         - Sério? Muita sorte a sua! – respondeu Cho, um pouco vermelha.

         Nesse exato momento, Hermione chegou, carregando toneladas de livros. Despejou-os em cima da mesa, parecendo extremamente cansada. Rony olhou e riu. A garota observou a atitude do amigo, olhou para Cho e pegou todos os livros novamente e sentou-se na mesa do lado. Harry pediu licença e foi sentar-se com Hermione.

         - Não precisa sentar-se aqui, Harry. É melhor você ficar lá.

         - E por que eu ficaria ali? – respondeu Harry, tentando animar a garota, dando a entender que queria sua companhia.

         - A Cho está lá.

         - E?

         - E que você gosta dela e deveria aproveitar os momentos que possui para ficar ao lado dela e...

         - Eu não gosto dela, Hermione! – interrompeu-a.

         - E ainda mais por que o Rony também está lá. – terminou a menina.

         - E o que é que tem o Rony estar lá?

         - Ah Harry! Vai me dizer que você não fica com ciúmes?

         - É... É claro que não. – respondeu, com certa insegurança.

         - Tá bom então, Harry. Continue enganando a si mesmo. Agora, me deixa estudar. – finalizou Hermione, nervosa.

         Harry também ficara tenso e deixou Hermione na mesa sozinha. Não havia entendido por que a amiga tinha falado tudo aquilo. Observou Rony em uma animada conversa com Cho, o quê o fazia ficar mais tenso ainda. Passou pela mesa onde estavam sentados Rony e Cho e falou:

         - Rony, depois, quando estiver livre, preciso falar com você. – e saiu da biblioteca.

         Somente agora, Harry percebera que já estava quase escuro. A caminho da sala comunal da Grifinória, encontrou Snape. Parecia mais irritante do que de costume, como todos em Hogwarts. Suas vestes pretas pareciam mais ameaçadoras do que nunca e sua voz mais gélida também.

         - Potter, andando sozinho pelo castelo. Estranho. – disse o professor.

         - Estranho por quê? – respondeu Harry, sem medo de perder pontos por responder a um professor.

         - O senhor nunca anda sozinho, sempre com Sr. Weasley.

         Harry queria responder algo como "não é da sua conta", mas preferiu preservar sua difícil relação com o mestre de Poções. Continuou calado.

         - Bom, deve estar aprontando algo, talvez – insinuou o professor, testando a paciência do aluno – De qualquer forma, o senhor sabe onde está a Srta. Dumbledore?

         - Não.

         Snape olhou fixo no rosto de Harry e saiu, quase atropelando o estudante da Grifinória. Harry não estava disposto a gastar seu tempo brigando com Snape e voltou ao seu destino original: a sala comunal.

         Passando pelo quadro da Velha Gorda, encontrou Ametista escrevendo em um tipo de caderno. Parecia grosso e tinha uma capa azul clara, assim como tudo o que pertencia à garota. Apenas naquele momento Harry reparou nas faixas azuis que cobriam os dois pulsos da menina, como Hermione havia comentado. Harry sentou-se no sofá. Só então a garota percebeu sua presença. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para o garoto.

         - Potter! Não percebi que estava aí.

         - Não, tudo bem. Acabei de chegar mesmo.

         Ametista aproximou-se do menino e Harry assustou-se quando ela encostou a mão direita em sua testa, enquanto a esquerda segurava o caderno, que agora, surpreendentemente, mudou de azul claro para vermelho. Harry percebeu que seu nome aparecia várias vezes no diário.

         - Nossa! Você está com uma cara péssima e até um pouco quente. Talvez esteja com febre. – disse a ele, ligeiramente ardilosa.

         - Como você percebeu tudo isso?

         - Não preciso ser a Madame Pomfrey para notar que não está bem. – respondeu impaciente.

         Harry começou a sentir-se incomodado, pois naquele momento notou que Ametista tinha o costume de falar olhando em seus olhos, mesmo quando não brigavam. Ele levantou-se rápido.

         - Muito obrigado em preocupar-se comigo, Ametista.

         A garota sacudiu a cabeça. 

         - Não é questão de estar preocupada com você, Potter – respondeu ríspida. – Apenas estou lhe avisando para não ficar todo coitado pelos cantos depois. – completou arrogante.

         Vontade não faltava a Harry para responder mal educadamente àquela fala. Porém preferiu engolir em seco.

Harry reparou que o diário parecia mais vermelho. Lembrou então de Dumbledore e mudou de assunto suavemente:

         - Você parece melhor do que nestes outros dias. Dumbledore está melhor?

         - Ah, está muito melhor! Amanhã, já poderá voltar com seus deveres. – contou a menina, com um grande sorriso na face, coisa difícil.

         - Que bom. Daqui a pouco iremos jantar, então vou aproveitar para tomar banho. Até mais tarde, Ametista. – e Harry subiu as escadas, vendo os grandes olhos azuis da garota, olhando e irritando-o há pouco.

***

Perto do horário do jantar, Harry estava sentado no parapeito da janela de seu quarto. O tempo estava melhor do que na manhã. Ficava lembrando os momentos em que havia visto os pais. As pessoas que ele mais amava. Lembrava do sonho que tivera na noite de seu aniversário. Que havia visto todos que realmente gostava. Mas, os pais eram o bem mais precioso, a melhor lembrança que Harry jamais poderia guardar.

         - Eles nunca me magoariam. – falava baixinho para si mesmo.

         Ao mesmo tempo, Rony entrava no quarto, acompanhado por Neville, que estava coberto de um tipo de capa preta. Harry levantou-se e perguntou por que o amigo estava vestido daquela forma. A resposta veio rápida como a pergunta. Neville abriu a capa. Harry segurou-se para não rir na cara do gorducho amigo.

         - Veja só o que me aconteceu, Harry. – dizia, quase choramingando.

         Neville estava sujo com uma meleca amarelo da cabeça aos pés.

         - E por que você veio todo coberto? – indagou Harry.

         - Se McGonagall me ver nesse estado, acho que sou expulso de Hogwarts! – exclamou Neville.

         - Bom, eu ia tomar um banho agora, mas pode tomar primeiro, Neville. – disse Rony, segurando a gargalhada também.

         O garoto foi deixando a roupa pelo caminho e entrou no banho. Rony sentou-se na cama e caiu na risada, juntamente com Harry. Após o acesso de gargalhadas, Rony questionou Harry:

         - Por que você falou comigo daquele jeito na biblioteca?

         - É... Por que...

         - Se o problema for ciúmes por causa da Cho, pode ficar tranqüilo porque eu não me interesso por ela, apesar de a achar muito bonita.

         - Eu não estava com ciúmes dela! – exclamou Harry.

         - Tá bom, tá bom. Então por que era?

         - Ah... – Harry percebera que era provavelmente por causa de Cho e desconversou. – Esquece.

         - E você sabe qual era o problema da Mione? Ela estava uma fera!

         - Provavelmente porque você riu dela, e ainda na frente da Cho.

         - Ah, vai, ela já está acostumada com isso.

         - Acostumada?! Coitada, Rony! Você fica rindo dela na frente dos outros!

         - Ah, agora deu para você ficar defendendo a Hermione?

         - Não é essa a questão, Rony! É que ela deve ficar muito chateada!

         - Harry, mas você também sabe que ela é assim!

         Harry e Rony pareciam estar prontos para brigar, mas nesta mesma hora, Neville gritou, pedindo sua toalha que havia deixado em cima de sua cama. Depois de acalmados, Rony perguntou o quê Harry queria falar para ele.

         - Bom, acho que você vai gostar da notícia. – respondeu Harry.

         - O quê é? Fala logo, Harry!

         - Você é o novo goleiro da Grifinória! – exclamou Harry para quem quisesse ouvir.

         - SÉRIO? – Rony parecia desacreditado.

         - Sério, mas terá de treinar muito!

         - Eu treino até embaixo de uma tempestade de feitiços de Você-Sabe-Quem! – gritava Rony.

         - E a idéia foi minha. – gabava-se Harry.

         Rony pulou em cima do amigo, festejando.

         - Você é o maior amigo do mundo! Você é, Harry!

         Na hora do jantar, os alunos da Grifinória pareciam com uma nova motivação, apesar de ninguém acreditar muito no potencial de Rony como goleiro de quadribol. E como toda nova notícia na escola, logo a novidade chegava aos ouvidos de Malfoy.

         - Já ganhamos a Copa de quadribol deste ano! – gritava no meio da turma da Sonserina, que adorava a notícia. – Sim, já somos os campeões!

         - Se eu fosse você, não teria tanta certeza, Draco. – disse Snape, atrás de Malfoy, que se assustou com a voz cortante do professor.

         - Como assim? O senhor está do nosso lado ou não?

         - Claro que quero que a Sonserina ganhe, porém não se esqueça de que também perdemos dois jogadores. Precisamos arranjar novos, e muito em breve.

         As risadinhas corriam pela mesa da Grifinória, e não somente nela. Sonserina havia conseguido ganhar uma antipatia de todas as casas de Hogwarts. Lufa-lufa e Cornival também estavam tirando sarro de Draco. Para a surpresa de todos, apenas Dumbledore não estava presente no jantar. Todos os outros professores apresentavam-se em suas cadeiras. Durante todo o jantar, Hermione era o oposto de Rony. Estivera imóvel. Não falara nada. Comeu muito pouco e permanecia olhando apenas para o próprio prato. Ao final, quando todos já estavam indo para suas torres, Harry perguntara o que havia acontecido e Hermione respondeu:

         - Parabéns Rony. – e correu para o banheiro das garotas. 

         Ametista, que havia ido ver o avô logo após o jantar, encontrou Harry e Rony sentados na sala comunal. Imediatamente, pediram ajuda:

         - Você sabe o que está acontecendo com a Hermione? – perguntou Rony, aparentemente muito preocupado. – Eu acho que ela estava brava comigo. 

         - Não, não sei. Ela estava muito calada no jantar. – respondeu Ametista, que também havia notado.

         - Tenho certeza que ela foi para o banheiro das meninas. Talvez você consiga falar com ela. – disse Harry.

         - Mas vai acabar o horário de ficar fora das torres. O Filch vai nos achar, Potter. – lembrou a garota.

         - Nós temos uma maneira de impedir que isso aconteça. – disse Rony, olhando diretamente a Harry.

         Harry subiu para o quarto e voltou com uma capa escura dobrada nas mãos. Ametista olhou e não entendeu. Harry então, colocou em volta de seu corpo. Ametista tomou um susto.

         - Uma Capa da Invisibilidade! – exclamou a menina – Era mesmo o que eu precisava, Potter!

         Ametista cobriu-se da cabeça aos pés e pediu que um dos meninos dissesse a senha à Velha Gorda, para que pudesse passar. Após este obstáculo ultrapassado, caminhou calmamente até o banheiro das garotas. Entrou com cautela e, depois de verificar que não havia alguém mais além de Hermione no banheiro, retirou a capa. Abaixou-se e procurou os pés da amiga. Nada achou. Começou a olhar para cada porta e reparou em uma especialmente.

         - Está trancada – sussurrou para si mesma – Ela deve estar aqui.

         Tudo continuava muito silencioso. Ametista virou para trás e viu que acima das pias havia espelhos. Virou-se rapidamente. 

         - Hermione? Hermione? É Ametista. Eu sei que você está aí.

         Mas não adiantava. Parecia que estava sozinha no banheiro. Tornou a chamar, mas a amiga nada respondeu. Ametista pegou então, dentro de suas vestes, uma varinha e ditou em direção à porta:

         - _Alorromora!_

         Entretanto, a porta não abriu. Ametista olhou para a varinha.

         - Não é como a minha! Bom, Hermione, se você não quer sair, eu vou te esperar aqui fora. Vou me sentar aqui no chão e esperar você sair daí.

         Ametista abaixou-se e sentou de costas aos espelhos. Passados cinco minutos, Hermione abriu a porta, cabisbaixa. Ametista sorriu.

         - Você venceu. – disse Hermione, em baixo tom.

         - Sente-se. Vamos conversar.

         Hermione olhou para Ametista, que estava sentada de maneira desconfortável, entre os canos que havia debaixo das pias, de costas para os espelhos.

         - Por que você está sentada assim? – indagou Hermione, achando a posição muito estranha.

         - Assim como?

         - Embaixo das pias!

         - Oh, não é nada com as pias. Eu apenas não gosto de espelhos.

         - Por que? – perguntou Hermione, estranhando.

         - Ah... Por nada. – respondeu rapidamente.

         Hermione abaixou-se e sentou à frente de Ametista. A garota notou a capa de Harry, nos braços de Ametista. Imaginou que o amigo estivesse preocupado com ela e que havia a emprestado para Ametista, para esta procurá-la.

         - E então? Qual é o problema? – perguntou apreensiva. 

         - É... É que... É uma história muito longa, Ametista.

         - Não tem problema, eu estou aqui para escutá-la. – respondeu Ametista rapidamente.

         Hermione hesitou. Será que Ametista era uma pessoa em que poderia confiar um segredo tão bem guardado? Afinal, havia conhecido a menina há tão pouco tempo e seus primeiros contatos não foram os mais esperados. Se aquilo caísse nos ouvidos de Harry ou, principalmente Rony, estaria perdida.

         - Sabe, o Rony achou que você estava assim por causa dele. Achava que você estava brava com ele.

         - Não, não estou brava com ele. Até já me acostumei com as brincadeirinhas dele.

         Ametista riu. Hermione percebeu, olhando nos olhos da amiga, que poderia confiar o seu segredo. Resolveu começar.

         - Bom, não sei se você soube que, no ano passado, tivemos um Torneio Tribruxo aqui em Hogwarts – Ametista confirmou com a cabeça – Então, as escolas Durmstrang e Beauxbatons também foram convidadas a participarem do torneio.

         - E delas surgiram seus campeões. Eu fiquei sabendo da história por cima, sabe?

         - Isso já ajuda muito para você me entender. Continuando, os campeões foram Cedrico Diggory de Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour da Beauxbatons, o Harry e Vítor Krum da Durmstrang.

         - É, meu avô me contou.

         - Presumo que você já ouvira falar do Krum?

         - Claro, um ótimo jogador de quadribol!

         Hermione pigarreou alto e mudou o olhar. Ametista não entendeu e perguntou o que havia falado de errado.

         - Você é como uma daquelas fãs enlouquecidas que ficam pedindo autógrafos e gritando seu nome? – parecendo um pouco ciumenta, indagou Hermione.

         - Não, claro que não. Eu apenas acho que é um grande jogador. – respondeu Ametista, e mesmo que ela achasse algo a mais sobre Krum, preferia não dizer e manter o recente laço de amizade com Hermione.

         - Prosseguindo, eu sempre ficava na biblioteca. E por coincidência, ele também, mas as fãs atrapalhavam-no sempre. Até o dia em que ele veio falar comigo.

         - O Krum veio falar com você? – parecendo surpreendida Ametista.

         - Veio. Dali alguns dias, teria o Baile de Inverno, em que os campeões tinham que levar um par. A Fleur foi com o Davies, o Harry com a Parvati, – nessa hora, Ametista mudou a feição, contraindo os olhos. – o Cedrico foi com a Cho Chang, o que deixou o Harry muito desanimado, e o Vítor foi comigo!

         - Que legal! Ele te convidou, então?  

         - Sim. Porém, no baile, o Rony fechou a cara para mim e falou umas coisas muito grossas...

         - Ciúmes? – indagou Ametista, interrompendo-a.

         - Não, acho que não. Mas, de qualquer forma, brigamos feio no final da noite. Depois, na segunda tarefa do torneio, onde as pessoas mais importantes para os campeões foram levadas para o fundo do lago, eu fui à escolhida por Krum, enquanto Rony foi por Harry. Mais um motivo para ele ficar muito bravo comigo. 

         - E você ainda acha que não são ciúmes dele?

         - Isso não importa – desconversava Hermione. – Depois que o torneio acabou, eu continuei me correspondendo com ele. Mas, em uma das últimas cartas, ele fez uma coisa inesperada.

         - O quê? – perguntava Ametista aflita.  

         - Ele me pediu em namoro!

         Ametista ficou sem fala. Hermione riu da cara da amiga, que estava com o queixo caído. A garota continuou, depois que Ametista perguntou qual tinha sido a resposta.

         - Eu não aceitei. Disse que ainda era muito cedo, que não nos conhecíamos direito, e também porque eu nunca namorei...

         - É incrível. E por que você está assim?

         - A resposta dele. – respondeu Hermione pausadamente.

         - Qual foi à resposta dele?

         - Você vai ver agora. É exatamente por isso que estou dessa forma. E agora, não sei mais o que fazer. 

         Hermione tirou um pedaço de papel de sua blusa e entregou a Ametista, que começou a ler.

_Querida Hermione,_

_         Posso dizer que estou muito magoado com a sua resposta. Pensei que depois do que passamos, você entenderia meus sentimentos por você._

_         Mas vejo que não. Às vezes, eu acho que você é apaixonada pelo Harry Potter, apesar de dizer que não. Já te disse que nunca senti o quê eu sinto por você por nenhuma garota antes, mas você não entendeu. Preferiu me jogar, me humilhar. Mas tudo bem. Espero que você possa pensar bastante no que acabou de fazer. Se tiver mudado de idéia, mande uma carta, se não, não precisa nem mandar, pois não vou recebe-la. Já estou avisando. Por favor, reconsidere, eu gosto muito de você. Continuarei sonhando com o momento em que você vai ver que sou a pessoa certa._

_                                                                                     Vítor_

         Ametista parecia impressionada enquanto lia a carta de Krum. Hermione ouvia as palavras e ficava mais chateada ainda. Ao final, Ametista levantou o rosto e viu que Hermione estava chorando.

         - Não era a minha intenção faze-lo sofrer. Eu gosto muito dele, mas apenas como amigo. – dizia Hermione, limpando as lágrimas da face.

         - Ele tá mesmo apaixonado por você, hein? Mas eu acho que ele só escreveu isso num momento de raiva, não leve a sério.

         - Como não levar a sério?! Olha o que ele me respondeu! Eu o magoei muito. – lamentava-se Hermione.

         - Eu acho que, se ele gosta de você do jeito que ele fala, o Krum não pensa isso de você.

         - E o pior é que ele acha que eu gosto do Harry!

         As duas ficaram por um momento em silêncio, até que Ametista perguntou, acanhada:

         - Você gosta?

         - Não, ele é meu amigo, somente isso. Sabe, eu até posso confessar a você que quando conheci o Harry, eu tive uma quedinha por ele, mas já passou.

         - Mas você não gosta mais? – Hermione confirmou. – Então, você precisa esclarecer isso com ele. – continuou Ametista. – Precisa mostrar para ele que, na verdade, você não gosta de ninguém, mas que também não está preparada para namorar ele.

         - E como eu faço isso? Ele não me quer ver nem pintada!

         - Eu acho que você tem de responder. Mesmo que ele tenha dito que não vai ler a carta, ele vai ficar curioso de saber o quê você tinha para falar.

         Hermione estava receosa em mandar uma resposta a Vítor. Ficou calada por algum tempo, pensando se a atitude parecia correta.

         - Mione, talvez, ele perceba que é melhor ser seu amigo. É a única opção. Vamos tentar, pelo menos.

         Hermione observava o apoio que Ametista dava a ela. Reservava uma postura totalmente diferente de como conversava com ela quando Harry ou Rony não estavam por perto.

         - Tá bem, mas eu espero que isso dê certo.

         As duas combinaram de se encontrar na tarde do dia seguinte para elaborar a carta. E saíram do banheiro envolvidas na capa de Harry.

         Na sala comunal, Harry e Rony esperavam ansiosos a chegada de Hermione. Harry ficara mais preocupado do que Rony, já que este só conseguia imaginar-se como o melhor goleiro que Hogwarts já conhecesse. Quando as garotas passaram pelo quadro da Velha Gorda, encontraram Harry lendo um livro sobre dragões e Rony simulando um vôo em sua vassoura. As duas riram e Harry notou sua presença.

         - O que ele está fazendo? – perguntou Hermione, rindo.

         - Não esquente, está assim durante horas – avisou Harry, olhando o amigo que estava sentado no braço do sofá, fingido estar quase pegando o pomo. – Mas vejo que você está melhor!

         - Ah, sim! Estou bem melhor. Nada como uma conversa entre amigas, não é? – disse Hermione, dando um sorriso a Ametista.

         - E qual era o problema? – questionou Harry.

         - Nada, nada de mais. Já está quase resolvido – respondeu Hermione rapidamente.

         Ametista parou atrás de Rony, deu um cutucão em seu braço e disse:

         - Eu sei, isso deve ser muito divertido – foi dizendo, quando Rony caiu do braço do sofá e ficou muito vermelho. – Mas, que tal você esperar até o primeiro jogo?

         Todos riram e finalmente, tudo parecia bem, pelo menos, naquele instante.

***

Na manhã seguinte, todos pareciam levantar de bom humor. Logo no café, a antiga atmosfera amigável e acolhedora de Hogwarts havia voltado. Dumbledore estava novamente sentado ao meio da mesa dos professores, com um grande sorriso na face e parecendo muito disposto. Para a alegria do diretor e a tristeza dos alunos, as aulas voltaram ao normal.

         Como primeira aula, o Prof. Flitwick estava muito mais que animado e alegre. Decidiu começar a matéria mais cedo. Pulou as explicações mais detalhadas e juntou os alunos da Grifinória em grupos, com seus livros de feitiços.

         - A aula de hoje será como uma revisão. Peguem suas varinhas e apontem para seus livros, levitando-os. Espero que não tenham esquecido do feitiço. – disse o professor anão.

         Hermione lembrava-se muito bem, assim como Harry. Porém, Rony não parecia nem um pouco motivado para a aula de feitiços.

         - Eu quero ir treinar quadribol! – repetia.

         - _Vingardium Leviosa_. – falou Hermione e seu livro começou a levitar. O mesmo aconteceu com Harry, que deu um cutucão em Rony, que por sua vez, também tentou fazer o mesmo.

         Entretanto, Ametista não conseguia executar nenhum feitiço. Segurava uma varinha desgastada e muito feia. Hermione olhava com tom de reprovação, enquanto os garotos riam.

         - Do que vocês estão rindo? – indagava Ametista nervosa.     

         Na aula de Herbologia, com o pessoal da Lufa-Lufa, a Profª. Sprout parecia muito satisfeita com o trabalho dos alunos sobre a _Greensamby, uma espécie de samambaia de um metro e meio de comprimento que libera um gás somente no período da noite que confunde os sentidos e provoca um desmaio depois de dez minutos de contato._

         - Escutem, essa planta é uma das mais perigosas do mundo – dizia a professora, temerosa. – Tanto que vocês podem observar que ela esta praticamente trancada dentro desta estufa particular. De forma alguma ou por qualquer motivo, vocês nunca poderão abrir esta estufa a noite!

         - Nossa professora! – impressionou-se Rony – É tão perigoso assim?

         - Se o senhor duvidar do que estou dizendo, então eu providenciarei uma estadia sua no período da noite na estufa, junta com a Greensamby. – ameaçou a professora.

         Rony riu timidamente, arrependendo-se de ter feito tal pergunta. Na hora do almoço, o correio chegava aos poucos. Como era apenas setembro, não havia muitas novidades. Porém, uma animou Harry especialmente. Edwiges entrou no salão principal com o exemplar do Profeta Diário amarrado em sua perna. A notícia da capa impressionou:

_Trouxas Malucos!!!!_

_         Na manhã de ontem, nosso repórter Peter Kedley, caminhava pelas ruas da cidade de Londres. Porém, houve um contratempo, e em que teve de desviar o caminho até o Beco Diagonal. Ao passar pela rua dos Alfeneiros, de dentro de um carro saíram três trouxas, enlouquecidos!_

_         - Você tem de sair de meu bairro, seu bruxo estúpido! – gritava o trouxa mais adulto, bem encorpado e de grande bigode._

_         O nosso repórter teve de sair correndo da rua, fugindo de pedregulhos que os trouxas encontravam pelo caminho e arremessavam em cima de Peter._

_         - O pequeno até que dava um bom artilheiro de quadribol, tinha boa pontaria – ridicularizava Kedley._

_         Dizemos e avisamos que evitem esta rua, pois se três trouxas podem fazer um estrago que quase cometeram, quem diria mais moradores!_

         - Demais! – exclamou Harry.

         - O quê foi? – indagou Rony, que lia um recado de sua mãe.

         - Leia isso! – pediu Harry às risadas. 

         Depois de Rony ter lido a notícia, os amigos caíram na gargalhada.

         - Provavelmente os Dursley! – dizia Harry.

         De repente, Fred e Jorge começaram a festejar. Todos olhavam para os irmãos gêmeos, que não se continham e pulavam alegres. Dumbledore pigarreou alto, esperando que os irmãos se acalmassem. Conseguiu. Fred bateu o olho no diretor que apenas acenou com a mão. Os irmãos sentaram e todos pareciam curiosos.

         - Estamos salvos! – gritou Jorge. – Pode ficar tranqüilo, Rony.

         Permaneciam sem entender. Fred prosseguiu e finalizou:

         - Olívio Wood vai dar aulas para você! – exclamou para Rony.


	5. A Varinha Mágica

**CAPÍTULO CINCO – A VARINHA MÁGICA__**

Nada como uma notícia para melhorar o humor de qualquer pessoa. E aquela não seria diferente. A presença de Olívio Wood, o antigo capitão de quadribol da Grifinória, tornava a chance de ganhar o título de quadribol no ano ainda maior. Rony parecia ganhar uma nova motivação e estava mais confiante. McGonagall concordou com a permanência de Olívio em um quarto na torre da Grifinória. Porém, o ex-aluno somente estaria em Hogwarts no começo de outubro, dali três semanas.

         - Precisamos começar a treinar, você não pode esperar que o Olívio chegue aqui e te transforme em uma semana antes do jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa. – repetia Harry para Rony, que parecia ter desistido dos treinos diários com o amigo.

         - Se você insiste tanto, vamos reunir o time e tentar jogar. – dizia Rony, especialmente mal humorado naquele dia. Snape tinha pegado sua cola da poção _novata grudada no caldeirão._

         Andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, Harry viu o Sr. Olivaras conversando com Dumbledore. Parecia um pouco preocupado, assim como o diretor. Logo depois, entregou uma caixa comprida e fina dourada, com leves fios azuis. Cutucou o amigo:

         - O que será que tem naquela caixa?

         - Provavelmente um filhote de basilisco... – respondeu Rony, com muita calma.

         Harry olhou para o amigo abobado com a resposta dada.

         - Calma Harry! Você anda muito apavorado! Não deve ser nada.  

         Enquanto Harry e Rony tentavam treinar quadribol, Hermione e Ametista trancaram-se em seu quarto para elaborar a resposta para Vítor Krum. Hermione parecia tensa.

         - Isso não vai dar certo. Ele não vai nem abri-la. – reclamava Hermione.

         - Deixe de ser boba Hermione! – repreendeu Ametista tipicamente ríspida. – Não duvido que ele até pense em não abrir, mas a curiosidade vai ganhar. Ele não vai saber se você repensou na resposta e aceitou o pedido ou está apenas explicando-se.

         - É, isso faz sentido. – consertou Hermione ligeiramente assustada. 

         - Bom, agora – dizia Ametista, pegando a carta de Krum da mão de Hermione e um pergaminho. – precisamos montar uma boa explicação.

         Ametista pensava, lendo novamente a carta enquanto Hermione observava os garotos no jardim treinando quadribol. Rony parecia gritar com Harry.

         - Hermione, eu pensei em começar dizendo que ele entendeu mal a sua resposta, que você ainda não pensa nisso.

         - Nisso o quê? – indagou a garota, desligada.

         - Em namorar! – irritou-se. – Acorde Mione! – Hermione engoliu em seco e passou a encarar Ametista. – E também precisa deixar muito claro que você o considera muito e não quer perder sua amizade.

         - Ah! Isso? Claro, posso dizer isso sim. – respondeu desanimada.

         Depois de um tempo, Ametista terminou a carta para Hermione.

         _Caro Vítor,_

_         Não quero que me entenda mal. Fiquei muito magoada por você pensar que não gosto de você. Eu te considero muito e não quero acabar com essa amizade! Eu não te joguei nem humilhei! Você tem um coração muito bonito e acho que apenas disse isso num momento de raiva._

_         Outra coisa, quero que saiba que eu não aceitei seu pedido de namoro porque ainda acho que sou muito nova para namorar. Não penso nisso. Apenas procuro me dedicar aos estudos. Espero que tenha entendido que, de forma alguma, quis te machucar ou duvidei de seus sentimentos a meu respeito. Não vamos desperdiçar nossa amizade por isso. Eu peço que pense bastante e veja que gosto muito de você._

_                                                                           Hermione_

_P.S: Tire essa idéia maluca de que sou apaixonada pelo Harry, pois eu não sou!_

         - E então? O que você achou? – perguntou Ametista.

         - Ficou ótima. Só espero que ele leia.

         - Ah, ele vai! – respondeu Ametista segura.

         Na hora do jantar, Harry sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e fechou a cara. O mesmo aconteceu com o mal humorado Rony, que se acomodou ao lado de Ametista, à frente. As garotas ficaram se olhando, sem saber o que falar. Hermione tomou a atitude:

         - O que foi que aconteceu?

         - É simplesmente impossível ensinar alguém que não está nem aí! – exclamou Harry.

         - E é pior ainda ter um professor como esse! – gritou Rony, fazendo Ametista franzir a testa. 

         - Ah! Agora sou eu o ruim! Acho que você inverteu os papéis!

         - Mesmo? Pois não parece nem um pouco, Sr. Apanhador de Ar!

         Ametista afogou uma risada. Harry encarou-a nervoso. Os alunos começavam a olhar. Hermione então, parou a briga:

         - Harry, alguém disse que seria fácil ensinar o Rony?

         Todos ficaram quietos. Harry resolveu atacar Hermione.

         - Ah! Agora você está do lado dele?!

         - Eu não estou do lado dele. E você Rony? Alguém disse que o Olívio viria para formar um novo Rony, um goleiro genial, em uma semana? – interrogava Hermione, agora para cima de Rony.

         - Então está defendendo ele?! – exclamou Rony, surpreso.

         - Eu não estou defendendo ninguém. Eu só acho que não vai adiantar vocês ficarem brigando. Vocês deviam se juntar para fazer a Grifinória ganhar essa copa, isso sim!

         Harry e Rony entreolharam-se. Ametista observava a discussão com um sorriso irônico, irritando Harry. Rony então, estendeu a mão para  o amigo, que relutou. Hermione deu um chutão nele por baixo da mesa. O garoto então, apertou a mão de Rony.

         Ao final do jantar, Dumbledore chamou a neta. Ametista aproximou-se e ele avisou que ela deveria estar em sua sala dali dez minutos. Era um assunto muito importante. 

         Pouco tempo depois, estava Ametista entrando na sala de seu avô.

         - Gatos Adocicados. – disse a garota.

         A porta abriu-se e ela entrou. Encontrou o avô, sentado em sua mesa, pensativo. Como sempre, observou Fawkes, chacoalhando-se dentro de sua gaiola, nervosa. Isso sempre acontecia quando ela entrava lá. Depois o Chapéu Seletor, num banquinho, ao lado da janela.

         - Sente-se Ametista. – ordenou, sério.

         A menina sentou-se, relutante. Não havia feito nada de errado.

         - Eu recebi uma encomenda hoje.

         - Encomenda?

         - Sim, é uma encomenda muito especial. Você tem alguma idéia do que possa ser? – perguntou, testando a neta, como de costume.

         - Não, vovô. – respondeu, temerosa.

         Dumbledore abriu uma gaveta em sua mesa e tirou de dentro uma caixa fina e comprida, dourada com delicados fios azuis. A mesma que Harry havia visto Sr. Olivaras entregar ao diretor.

         - Foi o que eu imaginei. – deduziu Dumbledore, ainda sério – Mas, tenho certeza de que vai gostar.

         - É para mim? – indagou desconfiada.

         - Você estava esperando isso há tanto tempo! Quanto mesmo? – pensou Dumbledore. – Ah! Claro, desde seus onze anos.

         Ametista abriu a boca, mais nenhum som saiu. Parecia estarrecida com a encomenda, já sabia o quê era.

         - Não acredito! Ficou pronta? – perguntou Ametista, com ambição nos fundos olhos azuis.

         - Sim, depois de cinco longos anos. – respondeu o avô, ainda sério.

         Ametista pegou com cuidado a caixa dourada e a abriu. Dentro dela, tinha um pano azul claro, parecendo de seda, muito fino. Desenrolou-o e espantou-se:

         - Minha varinha mágica!

         Era uma varinha de aproximadamente trinta centímetros. Porém, era muito diferente de qualquer outra varinha já vista. Esta tinha um cabo fino e percebia que um filete envolvia a varinha de cima a baixo. Mas a diferença mais nítida foi a sua coloração. Era totalmente prata, em vez de marrom, como todas as varinhas. Ela fitava a varinha, impressionada. Dumbledore disse:

         - Segure-a. Veja se é esta mesmo!

         Ametista olhou o avô, parecendo confiante. Com muita cautela, tirou-a de dentro da caixa. Imediatamente, um fenômeno curioso e muito bonito aconteceu. Da mão de Ametista, surgiram raios de diferentes cores, que corriam por toda a extensão de sua varinha, juntando-se na ponta desta e conjurando uma grande raio verde. Toda a sala de Dumbledore foi preenchida com a luz verde incrivelmente bela que o raio oferecia. O diretor abaixou a cabeça imediatamente, como se estivesse desapontado.

         Ametista ficou durante um tempo olhando para a varinha. Parecia já reconhece-la, sabia que era perfeita para ela. Até que Dumbledore falou em tom decepcionado:

         - Esta é a sua varinha mágica. Ela te escolheu.

         - Nem parece verdade! Depois de tantas tentativas, finalmente uma varinha me escolhe! – disse orgulhosa.

         - Mas, eu devo avisar-lhe de uma coisa essencial – disse, agora em tom muito mais sério de que a neta jamais via visto antes. – Esta varinha, Ametista, é uma varinha especial! É única, não há e nunca haverá nenhuma igual a essa! Nem parecida! E ela tem um poder muito maior do que se pode imaginar. Então, você tem de tomar cuidado, muito cuidado com ela. Você me entendeu?

         - Claro. Entendi, meu avô. – respondeu, segura.

         Ametista saiu da sala, com a varinha guardada novamente na caixa e pensando por que o avô disse aquilo. Ela sabia que não existem varinhas iguais. Mas por que havia deixado tão claro?

***

Na manhã seguinte, Ametista reuniu os três colegas na sala comunal antes de descerem para o café da manhã. Rony estava alegre, apesar de um pouco sonolento. Harry e Hermione comentavam que teriam uma nova aula de bichos-papões com Lupin. Ametista logo desceu correndo de seu quarto, com a caixa de sua varinha.

         - Olhem! – exclamou, muito feliz.

         Harry bateu o olho na caixa e lembrou-se de tê-la visto antes. Rony também, apesar de um pouco perdido.

         - Hei, Harry, essa não foi a caixa que nós vimos ontem com o Sr. Olivaras?

         - Foi, exatamente essa caixa.

         - Mas vocês acharão mais legal o quê tem dentro dela. – disse Ametista orgulhosa, desenrolando o pano sedoso azul claro. 

         Os três espantaram-se quando viram a varinha. Hermione parecia incrivelmente surpresa.

         - Isso seria uma varinha mágica? – indagou, curiosíssima.

         - É, é a _minha_ varinha. – respondeu Ametista, cheia de si.

         - Mas, eu nunca vi uma varinha assim! – estranhou a amiga – Ela é prata!

         - Eu sei. Meu avô disse que é uma varinha muito especial.

         - Mas você não tinha uma outra varinha? – perguntou Rony.

         - Tinha, mas não era minha. Era _a melhor_ varinha que eu tinha encontrado. – respondeu a menina.

         - Como assim? _A melhor_? – questionou Harry, curioso.

         - Bom, quando fui no Sr. Olivaras há cinco anos, para comprar minha varinha, não teve nenhuma que se adequasse a mim. Nenhuma me escolheu. Então, como não podia ficar sem nenhuma, eu testei milhares e a melhor, eu fiquei enquanto o Sr. Olivaras fabricava a minha.

         - Nossa! Nunca ouvi alguém dizer que não tinha encontrado a varinha perfeita para si – comentou Rony. – Acho que isso é realmente raro de acontecer.

         - Também acho – concordou Hermione. – O Sr. Olivaras nunca errou em suas composições.

         - Mas o mais incrível é quando eu pego a varinha. Toda vez isso acontece. – disse Ametista, retirando a varinha mágica da caixa.

         O mesmo fenômeno aconteceu. Raios coloridos saíram de sua mão e dispersaram-se por toda a varinha até se juntarem e formarem uma grande raio verde, que iluminou toda a sala, deixando-a toda verde.

         - Oh! – exclamaram Hermione e Rony, enquanto Harry ficava paralisado.

         - É muito lindo! Quando recebi minha varinha, ela apenas me permitiu cometer um feitiço. – disse Hermione, desanimada.

         - É, a minha também. – concordou Rony.

         Ametista olhou para Harry que permanecia paralisado, olhando para ela e para a varinha.

         - O que foi, Potter? – perguntou a menina, impaciente.

         Ele nada respondeu. Rony aproximou-se dele e acenou com a mão na frente de seu rosto, tentando "acordá-lo" do transe que parecia sofrer. Mais nada aconteceu. Hermione percebeu que havia algo errado com o amigo. Tomou sua varinha e apontou para o amigo:

         - _Despertálus!_

         Harry imediatamente acordou e caiu no sofá, como se despertasse muito rápido e sentisse tontura. Percebeu que sua cicatriz passava a queimar ardentemente. Não conseguia nem colocar a mão nela, pois era tão forte a dor que, se fizesse, talvez piorasse.

         - O que aconteceu? – indagou Rony para Harry.

         - Não sei. Apenas fiquei paralisado por um tempo. – explicou, sem comentar nada, pois sabia que Rony e Hermione ficariam muito preocupados com ele. 

         Harry ficou encarando Ametista e sua varinha. A garota parecia cerrar as sobrancelhas como se estivesse raivosa.

         - Vamos tomar café. – disse Hermione, mais calma.  

         A caminho do salão principal, Harry lembrava do que acabava de ocorrer e apenas conseguia visualizar o forte raio verde que era projetado da varinha de Ametista. O raio era exatamente igual ao de Voldemort, em _Avada Kedavra_.

         Na mesa da Grifinória, os alunos tomavam café calmamente. Rony estranhou que Harry não comia nada, permanecia olhando para o grande prato de pão francês em sua frente.

         - Você não vai comer, Harry? – perguntou o amigo.

         - Não, estou sem fome. – respondeu Harry, que não conseguiria comer com toda aquela dor que sentia em sua cicatriz.

         Fred e Jorge comentavam sobre Gina, que agora se sentava com a turma do quarto ano. Parecia muito animada e vinha assim de um tempo.

         - Eu acho que a nossa irmã está namorando – sussurrou Fred para os amigos.

         - Namorando? Mas já? – indagou Hermione.

         - O quê? Ela já desistiu do Harry? – debochou Rony.

         Diferentemente de todas as outras vezes que alguém mencionava a paixão de Gina por Harry, o garoto não deu a mínima. Na verdade, nem percebeu quando Rony repetiu pela terceira vez a brincadeira.

         - Harry, qual é o problema? – perguntou o amigo, começando a ficar preocupado.

         - Não, não é nada – respondeu rapidamente antes que alguém notasse algo. – Do que você estava falando? 

         - Em que planeta você estava? – disse Jorge, surpreso.

         - Desculpe, é que eu estava pensando em outra coisa. – explicou-se logo Harry.

         - Eu estava dizendo que acho que a Gina está namorando. Ela fica andando para cima e para baixo com um menino, aquele ali – Fred apontava para um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos, ao lado da irmã – Aí o Rony perguntou se ela já tinha desistido de você.

         - Rony! Você sabe que ela não gosta de mim! – reclamava Harry.

         Ametista, por sua vez, só observava a conversa, já que não conhecia a paixão secreta de Gina por Harry. Depois, no caminho para a sala de Lupin, a garota perguntou para Hermione:

         - A irmã do Rony gosta do Potter?

         - Acho que não mais, mas ela gostava dele. Depois eu conto a história que aconteceu no segundo ano. Mas por quê você pergunta isso?

         - Nada... Por nada. Coitada também! Gostar do Potter! – respondeu Ametista rapidamente.

         - Você ainda não acredita no Harry?

         - Não é uma questão de confiança, Hermione. Ainda não conversei com o Severo também. – terminou Ametista.

         Ao entrarem na sala de Lupin para Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, encontraram Snuffles guardando a porta. Ficaram todos esperando no corredor. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ametista aproximaram do cachorro negro. Todos passaram a mão na cabeça do cão. Porém, na vez de Ametista, a garota ficou olhando o animal de cima como se desconfiasse de algo. O animal rosnou. Logo, Lupin chegava à porta da sala.

         - Me perdoem pelo meu atraso. Entrem. – desculpava-se o professor.

         Todos entraram e se posicionaram em suas bancadas. O professor parecia um pouco tenso, mas estava pronto para a aula com os bichos-papões. Enquanto o professor arrumava o armário que o demônio estava trancado, Harry pensava se contaria ou não para Sirius sobre o ocorrido de manhã na sala comunal da Grifinória. A dor havia diminuído. 

         - Muito bem, meus alunos. Agora, quero ver se vocês realmente lembram de nossas aulas passadas. Qual é o feitiço para afastar o bicho-papão?  

         Pela primeira vez, todos os alunos levantavam a mão, não apenas Hermione. O professor escolheu Rony.

         - _Ridikkulus! – respondeu, com convicção__._

         - Muito bem, cinco pontos para a Grifinória – disse o professor. – Agora, vou escolher um aluno para enfrentar o bicho-papão – Lupin olhava em volta, à procura do aluno. – Claro, Sr. Longbottom!

         Neville deu um pulo de susto. Não esperava ser escolhido. Mas, pelo menos gostava de ser por este professor, Lupin sempre foi muito atencioso com ele. Deu três passos para frente, parando exatamente à frente do armário.

         - Lembra-se do terceiro ano, Neville? – indagou o professor. 

         - Acho que sim, professor. – respondeu com a voz trêmula.

         O professor contou até três e abriu o armário. Exatamente como no terceiro ano, saiu o professor Snape, mais cruel que nunca. Neville arrepiou-se de medo.

         - Por que ele tem medo do Severo? – perguntou Ametista para Rony, em baixo tom.

         - Você não conhece Snape como nós, Ametista. – respondeu.

         Lupin esperava ansiosamente a reação de Neville, que, com certa dificuldade, tomou sua varinha e gritou:

         - _Ridikkulus! _

         O bicho-papão Snape tomou a forma de um palhaço. O mestre de Poções estava com uma vestimenta verde-limão, no lugar da negra já conhecida por todos, uma grande peruca amarela e o nariz muito vermelho com se tivesse passado todo o ano com um forte resfriado.

         Todos os alunos começaram a rir e o bicho-papão voltou ao armário. Até mesmo Ametista ria. Em seguida, o professor foi chamando uma série de alunos e assim transcorreu toda a aula do dia. Entretanto, no final, o professor chamou uma pessoa inesperada. 

         - Srta. Dumbledore!

         Hermione olhou e sorriu para a amiga. Harry estava postado ao lado de Rony e comentou vingativo:

         - Vamos ver qual é o maior temor dela!

         - Imagine se aparece você lá na frente, Harry? – debochou Rony, fazendo Harry forçar uma risada insatisfeita.

         - Muito engraçado Rony!

         Ametista aproximou-se do armário e olhou para a classe, que estava atrás da garota, todos ansiosos. Lupin disse então:

         - Já conhece o processo. Pegue a varinha.

         - O senhor tem certeza? – indagou a menina, relutante.

         - É claro que tenho. Confie. – sussurrou o professor ao pé do ouvido de Ametista.

         Ametista lembrou-se então da cena da manhã e tomou a varinha, escondida no casaco, tentando evitar um alvoroço. Harry, que observava de longe, ao lado de Hermione e Rony, percebeu a luz esverdeada saindo das vestes de Ametista bem fraca. Logo em seguida, sentiu a cicatriz ferver intensamente. Levou a mão à testa. Hermione percebeu:

         - O que foi, Harry? Sua cicatriz está doendo? – exclamou a amiga, apavorada.

         - Não, não é nada. Apenas estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – respondeu com a voz fraca, por causa da forte dor.

         Lá na frente, o professor esperava Ametista mostrar sua varinha. Quando a viu, tomou um susto:

         - O que é isso, Ametista? – indagou parecendo muito tenso.

         - Ah, minha nova varinha, professor. – respondeu com cautela e baixinho.

         - Bom – dizia Lupin, que não tirava o olho da varinha – vamos fazer isso logo senão a aula acabará. 

         O mestre contou até três e abriu a porta do armário, cauteloso. Surpreendentemente, o bicho-papão transformou-se em um grande espelho.

         - UM ESPELHO? – exclamou Hermione e Rony juntos.

         Harry, que estava com a cabeça abaixada por causa da dor, levantou e viu o grande espelho, em frente de Ametista. 

         - Por que ela teria medo de um espelho? Que garota maluca! – perguntou Harry, que por um momento havia esquecido de sua intensa dor.

         Reparou que a garota agora estava paralisada, olhando apavorada para o espelho. E o reflexo era incrivelmente estranho, estava turvo. Atrás do que seria o reflexo de Ametista, estava uma negra sombra arrepiante. Ametista estava com a sua varinha em punho, mas não conseguia dizer nenhum feitiço que impedisse aquele espelho. Os alunos começavam a rir disfarçadamente. 

         - Vamos Ametista! – repetia o professor.

         - Eu... Eu não consigo! – gritava a menina tremendo.

         - Você consegue! – tentava convencer o professor.

         - NÃO, EU NÃO CONSIGO! – esbravejou a menina.

         No mesmo momento, o professor transformou o espelho em luas, como sempre fazia. Já estava no horário da aula de Poções. Os alunos saíam da sala de Lupin, ainda rindo. Ametista ficou parada no mesmo lugar. Parecia totalmente petrificada. Lupin passou a mão em seu cabelo. Ametista mexeu a cabeça e o professor viu seus olhos arderem de terror. A garota começou a acariciar os pulsos com se quisesse protegê-los. Harry, Hermione e Rony paravam diante da aluna.

         - Eu não consegui, professor. Eu não consegui. – repetia muito decepcionada consigo mesma.

         - Não há problema. Depois você pode passar aqui? Quando todas as aulas tiverem terminado?

         - Sim, professor. – Ametista guardou a varinha nas vestes e saiu cabisbaixa da sala, sozinha.

         Os três permaneceram ali, olhando o professor, que estava pensativo.

         - O que foi aquilo, professor Lupin? – perguntou Hermione.

         - Não sei, mas foi muito estranho. Agora, vão para a aula de Poções. – ordenou o professor.

         Ametista vinha chegando à masmorra de Snape para a aula de Poções e encontrou o professor encostado na porta. Não cumprimentou.

         - Então agora a senhorita passa e não cumprimenta mais? Algum problema, Ametista? – perguntou Snape com a voz cortante.

         - Nenhum. – respondeu ríspida. 

         A garota entrou na sala e encontrou os colegas da Grifinória cochichando. Sabia que era dela, mas não dava a mínima. Sentou-se na bancada. Antes que pudesse acomodar-se direito, Draco veio falar com ela.

         - Então, Dumbledore? Você não parece bem. – disse em tom sarcástico.

         - E o que isso importa a você? – respondeu, querendo acabar com o papo, arrogante.

         - Importa muito. Devo admitir que não gosto do pessoal da Grifinória, nem de seus amigos. Acho todos idiotas, mas eu gosto de você. – falou Draco, parecendo sorrir.

         Nesse instante,  entrava Harry, Hermione e Rony na sala. Os três se postaram ao lado da bancada de Ametista.

         - Sabe... Como é mesmo seu nome? – perguntou a menina.

         - Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. – respondeu ríspido, não havia gostado da garota não lembrar de seu nome.

         - Certo! Malfoy, sinceramente... – ia dizendo bem baixinho, fazendo Draco se abaixar e ia aproximando-se de Ametista para ouvir melhor. – VÁ CUIDAR DA SUA VIDA! – berrou ao final, fazendo Draco afastar-se bruscamente, quase surdo.

         Draco mudou o tom de voz, enquanto Harry pigarreava alto.

         - Espere e verá, Dumbledore. – respondeu apenas o menino, saindo dali.

         - Pode deixar que estarei esperando! – gritou Ametista nervosa.

         - Ametista, você está bem? – perguntou Hermione.  

         - Estou, não precisa se preocupar! – disse Ametista ligeiramente grosseira.

         Rony postou-se ao seu lado, já que na aula passada, Snape havia mudado-os de lugar. O professor pediu que os alunos colocassem os materiais pedidos em cima das bancadas para fazerem a poção _novata_ novamente. Depois, olhou para Rony e contraiu os olhos.

         - Peguem as suas varinhas e façam isso logo. – ordenou, de muito mau humor, como de costume.

         Ametista, que estivera muito nervosa depois do ocorrido na aula de Arte das Trevas, esqueceu-se do ocorrido na sala comunal de manhã e pegou a varinha, sem escondê-la nas vestes. O fenômeno já conhecido começou a acontecer e muitos dos alunos não perceberam até que os raios coloridos que saiam da mão da menina e percorriam toda a varinha se juntassem e conjurasse o luminoso raio verde, que agora iluminava todos os cantos possíveis e impossíveis da sala de Snape, que era muito escura. Novamente, Harry paralisou. Hermione logo percebeu e começou a chacoalhar o amigo, tentando tirá-lo do transe. Gritos de surpresa dos alunos ecoavam por toda a sala. Para a surpresa de Rony, Snape caiu em sua cadeira, trêmulo. Encarava o raio esverdeado, apavorado. Quando acabou o fenômeno, Snape retirou a aluna da sala e a levou para o corredor. 

         - O... O que foi isso, Ametista? – perguntou o professor, ainda com a voz cheia de temor.

         - Como vou saber?! Toda vez que eu toca na minha varinha, isso acontece! Não é culpa minha! Não posso evitar que aconteça! – explicou a garota, alterada e ríspida.

         - Você tem de impedir que isso aconteça novamente. Você me entendeu? – agora gritava o professor, mas Ametista não se impressionava.

         - Pode deixar, isso não vai acontecer de novo. – assegurou Ametista levemente irônica. 

         De volta a sala de aula, os dois eram observados por olhos curiosos de todos os alunos. Draco ainda estava com o queixo caído. Ametista sentou-se na sua bancada junto com Rony, que lembrava a reação estranha de Snape, em relação ao raio. 

         - Voltem ao seu trabalho! – ordenou Snape. 

O professor começou a rodear as bancadas, verificando os caldeirões. Hermione ainda agitava Harry, tentando tirá-lo do transe. Snape percebeu a agitação e foi até a bancada de Harry.

         - Srta. Granger! O que está fazendo? – indagou, surpreso.

         - É que o Harry está paralisado e eu não consigo acordá-lo. Parece hipnotizado! – tentou explicar Hermione, ofegante.

         O professor aproximou-se de Harry e percebeu os olhos perdidos no tempo do aluno. Tomou sua varinha e apontou para o estudante:

         - _Despertálus! – gritou._

         - Como fui me esquecer disso? – perguntava-se Hermione, furiosa.

         Harry piscou três vezes. Quando sua visão voltou ao normal, deu de cara com o professor olhando para sua cicatriz. De repente, a forte dor em sua cicatriz voltou e mal conseguia abrir os olhos agora.

         - Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória! – disse o professor, em relação a Harry. 

         Depois da classe ter se acalmado, Snape dividiu a sala em dois grupos, para uma competição de poções. Claro que no final, a Grifinória ganhou, afinal, Sonserina não possuía Hermione Granger. Entretanto, o professor deu um jeito de dar alguns pontos a mais para a casa que coordenava.

         Na aula de História da Magia, o professor Binns explicava sobre a origem de Hogwarts. Hermione parecia cada vez mais fascinada com as novidades que não estavam nos livros.

         - Como vocês sabem, Gryffindor e Slytherin, apesar de formarem a escola juntamente com Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff, eram inimigos. Possuíam diferentes idéias e fortes opiniões. Portanto, num dia qualquer, Gryffindor teve a idéia de colocar uma estátua sua na frente da grande porta de entrada de Hogwarts. Logo, a idéia caiu nos ouvidos de Slytherin, que achou que o inimigo teria mais destaque que ele. Assim, resolveu fabricar uma estátua maior que a de Gryffindor. Seguindo a idéia, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff também construíram suas estátuas, porém menores do que dos dois outros fundadores da escola.

         - E estas estátuas ainda existem, professor? – perguntou Hermione, muito interessada. 

         - Infelizmente, as estátuas desapareceram repentinamente. Ninguém sabe o quê realmente aconteceu com elas. – respondeu o professor, desapontado.

         - Eu daria qualquer coisa para ver estas estátuas. – sussurrou Hermione para Ametista.

         No almoço, Hermione ficou esperando alguma carta de Vítor Krum. Ametista havia percebido a inquietação de Hermione.

         - Não adianta, você mandou a carta ontem, Mione! Ele só vai responder daqui uma semana. – tentou acalmá-la.     

         - Responder? Quem? – indagou Rony, desconfiado.

         - O... O... – tentava arranjar uma desculpa Hermione, quando foi interrompida por Ametista.

         - O pai dela. 

         - Ah... – apenas disse Rony, continuando a conversa com Fred.

         - Não sei se você reparou, Rony, mas nós não estamos tendo aula de tarde hoje. Não tem nada no horário. Isso é muito raro aqui. – comentou Hermione, interrompendo.

         - Graças a Deus, um dia livre. – debochou Rony, junto com Fred.

         Harry estava quieto, pensando e tentando entender o porquê de sua dor na cicatriz ou da paralisação quando Ametista pega naquela varinha. Valeria a pena contar algo a Sirius ou Lupin ou até mesmo a Dumbledore? Não conseguia encontrar uma solução. Sabia que a garota ia conversar com os professores sobre o ocorrido com o bicho-papão. Decidiu então, ir mais tarde falar com eles, antes da garota. 

***

Com a tarde livre, Rony chamou o amigo para treinarem um pouco quadribol. Harry não concordou, já que estava decidido a conversar com o padrinho e Lupin. Rony seguiu então para a sala comunal e encontrou Hermione carregando três grossos livros sobre Hogwarts.

         - Você realmente entrou de cabeça na aula do Prof. Binns, não é?

         - Você não achou interessante, Rony? – perguntou, surpresa.

         - Na verdade, acho que somente você estava interessada na aula. Todo o pessoal estava muito entediado – disse, segurando a risada, quando viu a cara de reprovação da amiga, atrás daqueles livros.

         - Vocês não sabem apreciar uma boa aula. – e saiu da sala, mal humorada.

         Logo depois, Rony estava andando com a sua vassoura pelos corredores à procura dos irmãos. Não sabia se estavam em aulas. Viu Ametista vindo do fim do corredor, carregando sua vassoura também.

         - Eu estava procurando você mesmo. – exclamou Ametista.

         - O que foi?

         - A Hermione disse que você ia treinar quadribol. Já que ela me disse que você estava sozinho, pensei se não quer minha ajuda. Sabe como é, eu posso ser uma melhor professora que o Potter! – gabou-se Ametista.

         - Você só está sendo gentil para continuar essa disputa com o Harry? – estranhou Rony cansado das brigas dos dois.

         - Não estou sendo gentil! Eu não tenho nada para fazer e sei que você precisa de ajuda. Então, estou fazendo isso pela _Grifinória_. – consertou a garota.

         - Claro, claro! – fingiu Rony concordar. – Que bom que você joga quadribol. – disse Rony falsamente, seguindo com a amiga para os jardins de Hogwarts.

         Harry parou diante da porta de Lupin e respirou fundo. Repensou na decisão de contar a eles. Mas, sabia que isso poderia trazer conseqüências piores se não contasse aos dois. Eram tão atenciosos com ele. Mereciam saber. Entrou na sala e encontrou Lupin com um grosso livro dourado em cima da mesa, concentrado. Sirius estava escrevendo uma carta.      

         - Posso entrar? – perguntou educadamente, mesmo depois de já ter entrado.

         - Você já entrou mesmo. – respondeu Lupin, rindo em seguida, sem levantar os olhos ao garoto.

         - Algum problema, Harry? – indagou Sirius, largando a pena em cima da mesa, cheia de tinta.

         - É, talvez.

         Sirius pulou da cadeira, preocupado. Lupin permaneceu com os olhos no livro. O padrinho de Harry perguntou o quê era. Harry respondeu calmamente:

         - É a minha cicatriz...

         - O QUE? – gritou Sirius interrompendo-o, pulando em cima do garoto, ofegante.

         Somente naquela hora, Lupin tirou os olhos da enciclopédia ou o que fosse aquilo e sentou-se melhor em sua cadeira. Depois, disse a Sirius:

         - Se você não sair de cima dele, não vai conseguir explicar-nos.

         Sirius acalmou-se e abaixou para olhar melhor a testa do afilhado. 

         - Parece normal. – respondeu, com a voz trêmula.

         - A cicatriz não muda quando ele sente dor, Sirius – disse Lupin como se Sirius fosse burro. – Sente-se Harry. – disse Lupin, sempre calmo.

         O garoto sentou em uma das cadeiras em frente da mesa do professor e Sirius ao seu lado.

         - Quando isso aconteceu? Como? – interrogava Sirius ao menino.

         - Bom, tudo começou esta manhã. Estávamos sentados na sala comunal e Ametista tinha uma coisa para nos mostrar...

         - Ah, a Srta. Dumbledore. – disse Lupin, com certo orgulho.

         - _Ah, a Srta. Dumbledore_. – repetiu Sirius, imitando Lupin.

         O professor lançou um olhar cortante ao amigo. Depois de um período silencioso, Harry continuou:

         - Ela trouxe uma caixa e a abriu. De dento tirou a varinha dela, aquela prata. E devo dizer que nunca vi nenhuma varinha igual. Mas, prosseguindo, ela pegou a varinha e uns raios coloridos saíram da mão dela e percorreram toda a varinha. Na ponta dela, elas se juntaram formando um grande raio verde. 

         - É, eu vi o raio saindo de suas vestes na aula. – falou Sirius em tom severo.

         - Depois, somente lembro de cair no sofá e sentir minha cicatriz ferver...

         - Está vendo, Lupin? – gritou Sirius, misturado com um latido – SUA CICATRIZ FERVEU! – esbravejou e frisou o padrinho.

         Lupin permaneceu quieto.

- Hermione me disse depois que fiquei paralisado por uns momentos – complementou Harry.

         - PARALISADO? – espantou-se novamente Sirius.

         - Isto aconteceu apenas uma vez, Harry? – indagou Lupin, calmo como no começo da conversa.

         - Não... – Harry ia explicando, mas Sirius o interrompeu.

         - NÃO? QUANTAS VEZES ISSO ACONTECEU?

         - Na sua aula, ela retirou a varinha de dentro das vestes, pois sabia que se fizesse, isso poderia acontecer novamente. Mas, eu consegui ver os reflexos dos raios saindo da roupa dela e minha cicatriz, desta vez, queimou mais do que da outra vez... 

         - NOVAMENTE? MAIS? – indagava Sirius, apavorado.

         - Depois de um tempo, a dor passara. Porém, na aula do Snape...

         - ACONTECEU MAIS UMA VEZ? – indagou o padrinho pela terceira vez.

         - Acho que ela se esqueceu do que aconteceu de manhã e tirou a varinha sem proteção. Fiquei paralisado novamente e, quando Snape me despertou, minha cicatriz voltou a ferver.

         - Não aconteceu mais uma vez, não é? – parecia mais calmo Sirius.

         - Não. Mas hoje foram já três vezes. Estou com dor até agora – reclamou Harry. – O que vocês acham que está causando is...

         - O RAIO DAQUELA MALDITA VARINHA, É CLARO! – repetia Sirius, antes de Harry terminar a pergunta.

         - Não tome decisões precipitadas, Sirius. – disse Lupin.

         - Quando você vai desistir de _bajular_ esta garota, Lupin? – indagou Sirius em tom raivoso.

         - Sirius, mantenha a calma. Agora, Harry, eu vou investigar isso. Quanto à dor em sua cicatriz, para que ela não aconteça novamente, quando a Srta. Dumbledore tocar nela, mantenha distância ou feche os olhos.

         - Ah! E eu aposto que você não vai falar nada com aquela garota, estou certo? – dizia Sirius, quando Lupin levantou e abriu a porta para ninguém. – Vai fugir, agora? – indagou Sirius, desafiando-o.

         O professor ficou em silêncio, olhando o corredor. Sirius aproveitou e sussurrou ao afilhado:

         - Preciso te alertar sobre algumas coisas, Harry... – e Lupin lançou um olhar para dentro da sala e, logo em seguida, disse:

         - Fique quieto, Sirius! Agora, Harry, quando tiver pesquisado e descoberto tudo sobre isso, eu te aviso. Durante este tempo, tome as precauções que te falei.

         Harry percebeu pelo tom de voz de Lupin que era para sair dali. Despediu-se do padrinho e do professor e saiu da sala, sem entender as alfinetadas de Sirius a Lupin.


	6. O Sonho de Ametista

CAPÍTULO SEIS – O SONHO DE AMETISTA 

Harry voltava para a sala comunal da Grifinória, quando encontrou Hermione correndo em sua direção. Estava com um grande sorriso no rosto. 

         - Harry! – dizia ofegante. – Precisava mesmo conversar com você. Só você pode me ajudar.

         - Fala. – respondeu o garoto curioso.

         - Eu estava na biblioteca procurando algumas coisas sobre aquelas estátuas dos fundadores de Hogwarts e encontrei em um deles o nome de um livro que dizia o paradeiro das estátuas. – explicou, atropelando algumas partes.

         - E aonde eu entro nisso, Hermione?

         - Preciso da sua capa da invisibilidade. – pediu com a face rosada.

         Harry olhou para a amiga desconfiado. Hermione continuava corada e sorrindo.

         - E para que você vai usá-la? – perguntou o garoto.

         - Eu preciso entrar na sala reservada. Eu tenho certeza que esta lá. O livro está lá! – exclamou.

         A idéia de loucura passou rapidamente pela cabeça de Harry, que estava achando que Hermione estava muito entretida na história das tais estátuas. Mas aceitou emprestar a capa.

         - Muito obrigado! – e depois deu um abraço no menino.

         Hermione já corria de volta à torre quando Harry a parou.

         - Você sabe onde está o Rony?

         - Ele está treinando quadribol com a Ametista lá embaixo nos jardins. – respondeu a garota, se desvencilhando do amigo.

         Harry seguiu para os jardins segurando sua Firebolt. Ficava relembrando das palavras de Sirius. Tomar cuidado com o quê? E como o padrinho frisava a proteção de Lupin em cima de Ametista. Tudo estava muito estranho. Chegando aos jardins, encontrou Rony rodando em volta dos arcos de quadribol. Ametista segurava a goles e, pelo que parecia, cobraria uma suposta falta. Ela gesticulava e Rony parecia seguro em defender a goles. Harry subiu em cima de sua Firebolt e subiu até a altura da garota. Agora, conseguia ouvir o quê Ametista dizia a Rony.

         - Rony, não se esqueça do que te falei. Fique sempre rodeando os arcos. Mas nunca faça na mesma ordem. Assim, o artilheiro não saberá em qual arco você atacará. Fique atento. – Ametista pegou o apito que estava pendurado por um cordão em seu pescoço e apitou.

         A garota atirou a goles no arco do meio. O garoto passou muito perto, mas não conseguiu segurar a goles. Depois Rony exclamou:

         - Essa passou perto! – e riu em seguida. – Oi Harry!

         Rony perguntou como foi a visita na sala de Lupin e Ametista lembrou-se de que deveria ir até lá para conversar como o professor pedira de manhã.

         - Potter, você pode continuar ajudando o Rony? – indagou a menina, atrasada. Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

         Antes de Ametista descer, Harry gritou por ela.

         - Você poderia fazer um favor a mim? – pediu Harry.

         A garota franziu a testa. Mesmo que ela tivesse ouvido sua história e chegava até a andar com ele, fazer favores era demais!

         - O que você quer, Potter? – indagou irritada.

         - Isso. – disse e apontou para a garota.

         - Isso o quê? – repetiu sem entender.

         - Pare de me chamar de Potter!

         Ametista ficou durante alguns segundos pensativa e depois respondeu rapidamente:

         - Não! – e Harry ficou furioso. 

         A garota desceu da sua vassoura e correu em direção ao quarto para lavar o rosto. Logo após, seguiu para a sala de Lupin. Enquanto isso, Hermione pegou a capa de invisibilidade no quarto de Harry escondida. Coberta inteiramente pela capa, Hermione seguiu para a biblioteca da escola. Madame Pince estava totalmente atarefada por causa de um aluno que havia deixado quatro livros fora do lugar. Aproveitou a chance e entrou com cuidado pela porta principal junto com um grupo de alunos da Lufa-Lufa. Passou por uma mesa onde Colin Creevey e seu irmão, Dênis, pesquisavam sobre a guerra dos bruxos contra os gárgulas. Sabia essa matéria do começo até o fim, com todos os detalhes. Seguiu para a porta da Sessão Reservada. Olhou ao redor, procurando alguém que pudesse estar atento. Nada havia. Abriu a porta calmamente e entrou. Os inúmeros corredores de livros deixavam a garota maravilhada.

         - Que paraíso. – sibilou para si mesma.

         Procurava em total silêncio o tal livro que deixava claro o lugar das estátuas dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Entretanto, ouviu passos vindo da porta da sessão. Lembrou-se que ainda estava com a capa e passou a observar todos os corredores. Não conseguia encontrar ninguém. De repente, conseguiu enxergar em uma das pequenas placas que dividiam as sessões de livros a palavra "Hogwarts". Imaginou, pelo nome do livro ("Perigos e segredos guardados a sete chaves em Hogwarts") que ali deveria estar o livro. Aproveitou e caminhou silenciosamente até a coluna de numerosos livros. Com um piscar de olhos, encontrou o livro, no topo da coluna. Porém, era muito baixa e não conseguia alcança-lo. Começou a ficar tensa, procurando algo para subir em cima. Achou, no meio da quinta sessão de colunas um banquinho desgastado.

         - Parece servir... – disse baixinho, verificando o banquinho.

         Voltou para a coluna onde havia encontrado o livro e colocou o banco em frente, procurando subir para o alcançar. Quando estava subindo, sentiu um calafrio e a presença de alguém. Olhou para baixo do lado esquerdo e não viu ninguém. Antes de verificar o lado direito, ouviu uma voz perguntar:

         - Harry?

         A menina virou-se, reconhecendo a voz. Tirou a capa e sorriu ao professor. Lupin apenas respondeu:

         - Hermione? Pensei que você não era capaz de fazer isso! – e riu.

         Desceu do banquinho e tentou explicar para o mestre. Ele logo entendeu e tentou ajudá-la. Alcançou o livro e pegou para a garota.

         - Muito obrigado, professor. Mas espere que o senhor não conte isso a ninguém. – pediu acanhada Hermione.

         - Não, não contarei. Mas da próxima vez, me peça e eu pego para vocês. Não está mentindo para mim, não é? – indagou Lupin, desconfiando da explicação de Hermione.

         - Não, só quero saber onde elas estão mesmo, professor. – respondeu a menina, referindo-se às estátuas.

         - Quando acha-las, me avise – pediu o mestre, rindo – Mas, falando sério agora, não mexa com estas coisas, Hermione.

         - Por que? O que estas estátuas poderiam fazer? – perguntou a garota, intrigada.

         - Apenas não seja curiosa o bastante para ir atrás delas – respondeu Lupin, em tom sério.

- Se o senhor insiste. – disse Hermione, recolocando a capa e saindo com o professor, escondida.

         Somente naquela hora reparou que o mestre estara segurando um livro grosso, parecendo muito antigo, sobre magia negra. Hermione estranhou, pois sabia que mesmo os professores preferiam evitar estas coisas. Mas, não deu muita importância. Optou por voltar para a sala comunal e ler como uma louca.

         Chegando a sala de Lupin, Ametista encontrou o professor voltando para sua sala, já que todo o incidente na biblioteca havia acontecido enquanto treinava com Rony e ajeitava-se. O professor parecia muito satisfeito de ver a aluna.

         - Estava esperando você. – disse Lupin, abrindo a porta da sala.

         Snufles estava descansando. Acordou imediatamente quando os dois entraram na sala. Ametista observou o cão e cerrou as sobrancelhas. Lupin notou. Snufles também e latiu para a garota. Ametista se afastou.

         - Algum problema com Snufles? – indagou Lupin sério.

         - Eu acho que ele não gosta de mim. Eu sinto que há algo de errado dele comigo – comentou. Lupin apenas riu – Acho que eu sei o que o senhor quer saber. – disse repentinamente.

         - Sabe? – perguntou para ela, curioso. 

         - Sei. Você quer saber por que tenho medo de espelhos.

         - Vamos dizer que você acertou uma parte de nossa futura conversa. Eu te chamei aqui para conversar sobre sua varinha também.

         - Minha varinha? – estranhou Ametista.

         - Sim. Eu vi o reflexo verde saindo de suas vestes hoje de manhã na aula.

         Ametista engoliu alto. Lupin prosseguiu:

         - E eu quero saber o por quê de ela fazer isso. Suponho que você saiba, não?

         - Infelizmente, nisso eu não poderei ajudar, professor. – respondeu desanimada. Snufles latiu novamente.

         - Por que? – perguntou o professor, interessado.

         - Bom, eu vou contar toda a história. Eu recebi a varinha ontem de meu avô...

         - Ontem? – interrompeu Lupin. – Como ontem? Você viveu todo este tempo sem ter uma varinha?

         - Não, eu tinha outra. Mas não foi a varinha escolhida.

         Lupin fazia uma cara de quem estava perdido. Ametista respirou fundo e explicou toda a história de nenhuma varinha a escolher. No final, o professor parecia mais curioso que nunca.

         - Nunca vi isto acontecer. É muito estranho.

         - É, eu sei. E por isso fiquei com a melhor varinha que tinha. Até que o Sr. Olivaras fabricou uma varinha nova especialmente para mim.

         - E você está com ela aí?

         - Estou. Quer vê-la melhor?

         Ametista tirou a varinha do meio das vestes com o casaco, sem tocar na varinha. Nada aconteceu. Deixou a varinha em cima da mesa do professor. Lupin começou a observa-la mais atentamente.

         - Incrivelmente bonita. Porém, nunca vi qualquer varinha prata. Mostre-me o fenômeno que aconteceu hoje de manhã na aula. – ordenou.

         - O senhor tem certeza? Pois o Harry Potter não reagiu muito bem a isso. – disse Ametista e imediatamente Snufles postou-se ao lado de Lupin.

         Lupin confirmou com a cabeça, estava muito curioso. Ametista pegou então a varinha e todo o fenômeno aconteceu, iluminando a sala, agora esverdeada. Ao final, os dois pareciam impressionados. 

         - Nunca vi coisa parecida. – sussurrou Lupin.

         Lupin pegou a varinha na mão e começou a estudá-la. Ficou com ela durante dez minutos. Ametista permanecia curiosa, esperando algum tipo de diagnóstico. O professor pegou um pergaminho e anotou algumas coisas. Depois, Lupin mudou radicalmente de assunto.

         - Agora, vamos falar sobre o espelho. Explique-me aquilo. Por que você teria medo de um espelho?

         Ametista estava calada. Apenas ficou encarando o professor. Lupin repetiu a pergunta. A garota não mudou a postura. Lupin levantou da cadeira e adotou uma maneira radical. Abriu o armário da sala e de dentro saiu um espelho enorme, o mesmo que na aula da manhã. A garota gritou e virou-se para trás, como se quisesse esconder-se do espelho. 

         - Ametista, você precisa confiar em mim! Eu sou seu guia aqui em Hogwarts e preciso estar a par de tudo que acontece com você! 

         A neta de Dumbledore permaneceu quieta, de costas para o espelho e o professor, trêmula.

         - Confie Ametista! Se não me disser qual é o problema, vou deixar que o bicho-papão descubra! – avisou Lupin, com a face corada.

         Ametista lentamente virou para frente, ainda de olhos fechados e disse com a voz fraca ao professor:

         - Tudo bem. Eu conto.

         Lupin transformou o espelho em luas, como sempre e o bicho-papão voltou para o armário. Lupin sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira e falou para a garota abrir seus olhos. Estava ansioso para saber o mistério.

         - Por onde quer começar? – indagou o professor, paciente.

         - Desde que eu me lembro, desde que entendia as coisas do mundo, eu tenho esse sonho...

         - Sonho? – questionou Lupin, perdido novamente.

         - É, um sonho. Sempre tenho o mesmo sonho. Na verdade, eu não chamaria aquilo de sonho. É bem mais um pesadelo. Persegue-me durante anos.

         - E como é?

         - É estranho. Como disse, eu tenho este sonho desde muito pequena e mesmo assim, sempre me vi com meus quinze, dezesseis, dezessete anos. Do jeito que estou agora ou um ano mais velha...

         - Exatamente deste jeito? Mesmo quando era pequena?

         - Sim. Ele começa sempre do mesmo jeito. Eu estou andando por uma rua escura, parecendo Hogsmeade. Estou chorando e chove um pouco. Estou carregando uma mala. Percorro um quarteirão. Até que chega um ponto em que a chuva começa a apertar e eu continuo andando sozinha.

         - Você disse que estava chorando. Sabe por que?

         - Não. Só sinto uma dor enorme no coração. Como se tivesse sido... sei lá... traída. Ou alguém em quem eu confiava havia me abandonado.

         - Totalmente sozinha?

         - Sim, tanto que eu olho para trás e não encontro nada. Apenas escuridão. Algumas luzes de postes estão acessas, mas nada consigo ver. Porém, em uma parte, logo depois, eu chego em frente de uma casa antiga e meio desgastada. Eu sinto que devo entrar. Abro um portão, que range muito alto. Quando entro na casa, eu encontro tudo destruído. Algo me puxa para o andar de cima – ela parou por um instante. – Subo e até sinto que alguém está me olhando. Mas não dou importância e continuo subindo.

         - Você não sabe o que te puxa para dentro da casa e para o andar de cima? Não sabe se é alguém ou uma luz acessa? – indagava o mestre, todo trêmulo.

         - Eu não sei, é alguma coisa. No andar de cima, eu começo a me assustar. Eu ouço gritos, chamados de socorro. Gritos de lamento e de dor. E sei que não de uma única pessoa.

         Lupin de repente, começou a suar frio. Inclinou-se para frente, ouvindo cada palavra da história com muita atenção. Ametista prosseguiu:

         - Mas, não consigo descer. A força continua a me puxar para o sótão da casa. Encontro uma escada espiral que levava para cima. Quando subo, uma porta prata bloqueia minha passagem. Lembro que tento abri-la, mas não consigo. Está trancada. Recordo pegar a varinha, esta varinha – apontou para a varinha em cima da mesa. – e consigo destrancar a porta.

         - Quando você recebeu a varinha, não percebeu a semelhança com a varinha de seu sonho?

         - Sim, eu achei que já a conhecia. Mas custei a ligar as duas varinhas. Demorei, até que a semelhança surgiu esta noite em minha cabeça.

         - Hum, interessante. – sibilou o professor, fitando a varinha.

         - Bom, depois que consigo destrancar a porta, me espanto, pois entro numa sala repleta de espelhos. – e suspirou em seguida, tensa.

         - E? – interrogava agora Lupin.

         - Eu viro as costas e vejo que não há mais a porta prata. Apenas espelhos. Olho para frente, somente espelhos. Olho para o chão, espelhos, para o teto, espelhos. Começo a ficar paranóica! – exclamou Ametista, apavorada em continuar.

         Os dois ficaram por um momento quietos, Lupin conseguia ouvir a respiração da aluna e os tremores que Snufles fazia, encostado em sua mesa. O cão estava totalmente impressionado.

         - Você não pode parar agora, Ametista. Termine. – pediu o professor, muito mais curioso e entretido na história assombrosa.

         A garota respirou e olhou para as janelas. Depois, continuou:

         - Como dizia, eu fico apavorada. Não encontro saída. Vejo meu reflexo em todos os espelhos. Meu cabelo estava mais comprido e meus olhos cada vez mais claros. Respirava rápido e somente conseguia ver meu reflexo. Eu sei que sou assim hoje em dia, como no meu sonho, pois eu passo em frente de espelhos rápido, mas consigo perceber meu reflexo apavorado algumas vezes.

         - E você fica lá? Trancada?

         - Não. De repente, os espelhos não refletem mais minha imagem. Todos mostram os espelhos, uns aos outros, mas não eu. Apenas o que está na minha frente. Apenas aquele – pausou novamente. – No meio do silêncio, eu ouço um ranger de porta. Penso que é no portão de entrada da casa. Mas eu me engano e – agora estava realmente apavorada só de contar. – vejo um vulto. Grito, mas sei que ninguém me escutou. Viro as costas e encontro um homem, coberto por uma capa preta, ensopada. Parecia que havia saído de uma tempestade. Não consigo ver seu rosto. 

         - Homem? Que homem? – indagou Lupin curiosíssimo.

         - Este é o mais estranho. Eu não consigo ver quem é, mas dentro de mim, eu sei quem é.

         - E quem é?

         - Aí é que está o problema. Eu mesma, não sei quem é. Mas parece que no sonho, eu sei – terminou Ametista, continuando a contar. – Estou em pânico. Ouço raios e trovões do lado de fora. De repente, os reflexos voltam e somente consigo ver à minha volta o homem, envolvido pela capa encharcada.

         - Você não consegue de nenhuma forma reconhecer quem é a pessoa? – perguntou Lupin, trêmulo.

         - Não. Quando menos espero, o homem começa a falar. Diz que nada nem ninguém poderão me salvar ou ajudar. Ele diz alguns nomes, mas não consigo entende-los. Uma espécie de nuvem cobre os nomes, quando ele os pronuncia. Depois, ele saca sua varinha e grita algum feitiço, que também não consigo entender e vai embora. Eu caio desacordada. Após um tempo, acordo e continuo vendo o reflexo dele em todos os espelhos. Eu estou tão apavorada que grito um feitiço e quebro todos os espelhos. Eles me cortam toda. Lembro de muitos cortes e sangue. Aí, acordo ofegante e totalmente apavorada. Este sonho é a causa disso. – e Ametista estendeu os braços, deixando aparecer às faixas nos pulsos.

         - O que é isso? – interroga Lupin, tremendo.

         - O senhor pode não acreditar, mas são as marcas do sonho. As conseqüências, os cortes dos pedaços quebrados dos espelhos.

         Lupin toca os braços da aluna, e observa atentamente as faixas. Custa a acreditar. Olha para a menina e vê o pavor em sua face.

         - Posso ver? – indaga o professor, indicando as faixas.

         - Não, é melhor não. – responde Ametista, recuando os braços.

         Lupin ficou durante um momento olhando a garota. Ela finalizou:

         - É por isso que eu não suporto espelhos, não consigo olhar para eles. Vejo o reflexo do homem toda vez, apontando a varinha para mim. – e abaixou a cabeça.

         Havia passado uma hora. Lupin percebeu que a conversa tinha sido exaustiva tanto para ela quanto para ele e Sirius.

         - Ametista, pode ir embora. Sei que isto foi muito difícil e cansativo para você. Mas quero que confie em mim. 

         Lupin arriscou um sorriso a garota em conforto. Quando estava quase deixando a sala, Lupin fez uma última pergunta:

         - Quando foi a última vez que teve este sonho?

- Na noite anterior a minha vinda a Hogwarts. Desde que estou aqui, não tenho este sonho.

         - Por favor, se você tiver novamente, avise-me, certo?

         Ametista confirmou com a cabeça, deixando a sala. Lupin voltou à sala e encontrou Sirius transformado. Estava mais pálido do que de costume. Lupin sentou-se em sua cadeira, passou a mão no rosto e olhou para a mesa. Encontrou a varinha da aluna, Ametista havia esquecido-a lá.

***

A manhã seguinte apresentava um sol forte e uma temperatura agradável. Harry levantou cedo, tivera pesadelos à noite toda. Estava exausto. Rony, ao contrário, estava com uma enorme disposição. Mostrava-se ansioso com a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

         - Aula com os dragões será ótimo. Será que encontramos aquele que você enfrentou no ano passado, Harry? – questionava o garoto, sobre o Rabo-Córneo Húngaro.

         Harry estava lembrando dos pesadelos que assombraram sua noite. A maioria com os pais. Imaginou-se até no futuro, morrendo pelas mãos de Draco, que havia se unido a Voldemort apenas para destruí-lo. À parte engraçada era Rony e Hermione juntos. Até que faziam um bonito casal, pensou.

         - Harry? – chamou Rony.  

         - Ah! O quê você falou mesmo?

         - Esqueça. Vamos descer para o café. E você não me disse sobre o quê Lupin queria falar, ontem.

         - Depois eu conto, foi tudo meio confuso. – respondeu Harry, bocejando.

         No Salão Principal, Hermione estava sentada ao lado de Fred, conversando animadamente. Ametista sentou-se ao lado de Neville, que insistia em dizer que enfrentou Sirius Black em um sonho e o matou. Harry aproveitou o espaço entre a garota e o amigo trapalhão e sentou-se. Ametista aproveitou e perguntou ao garoto:

         - Você está bem, Potter? 

         Harry olhou perdido para a garota. Ela refez a pergunta e completou:

         - Acorde Potter! Por causa de ontem. Eu sei que você não ficou muito bem com o fenômeno maluco da minha varinha.

         - Não, não. Eu estou bem. – respondeu Harry, corando.

Enquanto isso, Rony entrou no meio do irmão e de Hermione.

         - Sobre o que estão falando? – perguntou, curioso.

         - Tenho certeza que não é de seu interesse, Rony. – respondeu Hermione. 

         - Intrometido. – disse Fred, rindo.

         - Hunf! – resmungou Rony, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione, tentando ouvir alguma coisa.

         Harry ficou observando o amigo perto do pescoço de Hermione, na tentativa de descobrir qual era o segredo entre ela e o irmão. Decidiu agitar o café.

         - Vocês não sabem com o quê eu sonhei hoje? – disse Harry, aguçando a curiosidade de todo o grupo sentado perto dele.

         - Com o quê? – indagou Fred, que parou interrompeu sua conversa com Hermione.

         - Sonhei que éramos todos mais velhos e que estávamos lutando contra Vold... – explicava Harry quando percebeu que boa parte de quem escutava a história tampou os ouvidos, o nome que ia pronunciar – Desculpem-me. Contra Você-Sabe-Quem. 

         - E? – perguntou Lino Jordan, ao lado de Fred.

         - E que a Hermione e o Rony estavam casados! – exclamou Harry, fazendo estourar uma onda fortíssima de risadas. Todos riam, menos Rony, muito perturbado, e Hermione, muito envergonhada.

         Depois de alguns minutos, todos haviam parado de rir e agora faziam piadinhas com os dois. Mas a hora da primeira aula do dia quebrou a brincadeira. Agora, os alunos do quinto ano da Grifinória dirigiam-se aos jardins de Hogwarts. Hermione e Rony foram o caminho todo calados, com as faces ainda rosadas. Ametista disse a Harry, que agora começava a sentir-se arrependido pela brincadeira:

         - Potter, você não deveria contar aquilo na frente de todo mundo. 

         Viam de longe a silhueta de Hagrid. O gigante carregava algumas folhas nos braços e carregava até o ponto de entrada na Floresta Proibida. Quando todos os alunos da Grifinória estavam reunidos, via-se os da Sonserina chegando lentamente. Draco aproximou-se de Hermione e Rony, acompanhado de Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy Parkinson, com a sua cara de buldogue habitual. 

         - Ouvi alguns boatos de que vocês estariam juntos. Que gracinha! – zombou o menino loiro em tom arrogante.

         - E eu que imaginei que você namorasse Vítor Krum, Granger – disse Pansy, sempre invejosa.

         Harry, que estava perto, lamentou-se pelo feito há pouco.

         - Ela não devia ter dito isso. – sussurrou para Ametista, que permanecia olhando.

         Rony mudou a feição. Antes, não estava dando a mínima a que Draco ou seus amigos poderiam falar. Mas, como sempre, era tocar no nome de Vítor Krum que o sangue subia em sua cabeça.

         - Você está com inveja, não é? Você é que gosta da Hermione! – gritou Rony para Draco, muito alterado. – Eu não namoro com ela e nunca irei! – Rony agora se virou contra Hermione, que estava com os olhos cheios de água pela última fala de Rony. – E você, é melhor assumir seu namorico ridículo com o Krum logo, antes que achem que vamos casar!

         Draco e os companheiros ficaram olhando Rony esbravejando enquanto Harry e Ametista observavam a cena.

         - Tire essa idéia maluca da tua cabeça cheia de gosma, Malfoy! – finalizou Rony, indo para cima do garoto, que não tirava o sorriso irônico do rosto. Harry percebeu e segurou o braço do amigo. Rony, por sua vez disse. – Você também! Tire isso da cabeça e me solte!

         Somente naquele momento Harry percebeu que sua brincadeira tinha sido de muito mau gosto. Hermione, que estava a poucos metros dali, correu de volta para a torre da Grifinória. Hagrid notou que havia uma agitação. Foi em direção, acabar com a discussão.

         - Vamos parar com isso agora. Estamos atrasados para o início da aula. Junte-se em duplas. – dizia com as turmas tumultuadas. 

         Rony não queria nem saber da aula e seguiu para a torre também. Hagrid perguntou qual era o problema para Harry, que respondeu:

         - Confusão, Hagrid. 

         A aula decorreu normal. O professor dava exemplos de diferentes tipos de dragões, enquanto alimentava um Olho-de-opala com pedaços de carneiro frescos, seu prato predileto.

         - Como podem ver, este aqui é um Olho-de-opala. Nativo da Nova Zelândia, tem essas escamas nacaradas – passava a mão nas costas do dragão – e estes olhos iridescentes sem pupilas. Produz chamas vermelhas e não muito agressivo.

         - E o que ele chama de agressivo? – ironizou Simas a Neville.

         Rony voltou direto para a torre da Grifinória. Parecia um touro perseguindo um pano vermelho. Praticamente babava de tanto ódio como um cão raivoso. Passando pelo quadro da Velha Gorda, encontrou Hermione agachada do lado da janela. A garota soluçava baixinho, como quem quisesse conter o choro. Quando percebeu que o garoto tinha entrado na sala comunal, levantou-se e disse:

         - Você não precisava ter falado daquele jeito, na frente de todo mundo, Rony!

         Rony, que subia as escadas do dormitório dos meninos, parou no meio do caminho e virou-se para a garota, que estava com os olhos inchados.

         - Eu só falei a verdade! Nós não somos namorados! – disse, grossamente.

         - Mas dizer que nunca namoraria comigo, que o Draco gosta de mim e ainda por cima dizer que deveria assumir meu namoro com o Vítor! Isso já foi demais! – gritou, chorando.

         - Demais? – parecia indignado – Demais é você continuar mantendo relações com o Krum! Ah, não! É _Vitinho_! – esbravejava mais alto Rony do que a garota.

         - Eu não tenho e nunca tive nada com o Vítor, e não é Vitinho!

         - Você é uma traidora, Hermione! Não merece a amizade ou sequer a atenção de alguém! E eu disse e repito! Eu nunca namoraria você, nem se fosse a última garota na face da Terra! – exclamou Rony, deixando Hermione calada por um instante.

         A garota ficou olhando para Rony, perplexa. Não acreditava que tudo aquilo era por causa de Krum. Agora sim ela percebia que tudo era apenas uma desculpa para Rony brigar sobre Vítor Krum.

         - Traidora? – indagou em baixo tom, muito magoada.

         - TRAIDORA! E NUNCA QUERO FALAR COM VOCÊ DE NOVO! – gritou Rony, realmente nervoso.

         Hermione subiu correndo as escadas para seu quarto e trancou-se ali, enquanto Rony sentou-se no sofá da sala comunal, roçando os dentes de raiva.

         Após a aula de Hagrid, Harry e Ametista correram para a torre da Grifinória. Encontraram Rony sentado ainda no sofá, emburrado.

         - Você sabe onde está a Hermione? – indagou Ametista, com calma.

         O garoto apenas indicou com o dedo a escada para o dormitório das garotas. Ametista subiu, deixando Rony e Harry sozinhos.

         - É... Rony? – disse Harry, fazendo Rony virar mais para a janela – Eu queria me desculpar por ter contado aquilo no café. – foi falando aos poucos, cauteloso.

         Rony permanecia quieto, olhando para a janela da sala comunal.

         - Por favor, eu não imaginava que fosse ficar tão nervoso e incomodado... – tentava explicar-se Harry até que Rony o interrompeu, ainda olhando para a janela.

         - Eu não fiquei incomodado. – respondeu friamente.

         - Como não? Eu vi e todo mundo viu como você se importou com o meu comentário. Principalmente depois da Parkinson dizer aquilo sobre o Vít... – dizia Harry, quando ouviu a voz de Rony novamente.

         - Você poderia evitar falar esse nome?

         Harry ficou calado, observando o amigo. Depois, tomou coragem e falou:

         - Por que você fica tão irritado quando eu ou qualquer outra pessoa pronuncia este nome? Quem ouve, pensa que você está com inveja do Krum ou com ciúmes da Mione!

         - Eu não tenho ciúmes nem dela e muito menos inveja dele! – esbravejou, nervoso.     

         Harry não queria insistir no assunto com Rony, pois sabia que o amigo ficaria muito mais exaltado do que já estava, mesmo sabendo que era verdade.

         - Tá bem. Eu só quero que você esqueça o quê aconteceu. Não foi por querer, Rony. – pediu Harry, acanhado.

         Rony ficou por um tempo quieto, pensando. Depois respondeu:

         - Tá bem, mas depois terá de explicar toda essa história para o pessoal, porque eu não quero que me apontem, dizendo que sou namorado daquela traidora.

         - Quem é traidora? – indagou Harry, perdido.

         - A Hermione, é claro! – respondeu Rony em tom raivoso.

         Harry realmente não queria discutir o assunto com Rony. Mas sabia que, se o amigo tivesse dito isso a Hermione, a amizade entre eles acabaria facilmente. 

         - Então, vamos descer para o almoço? – propôs Harry.

         - Vamos. – logo respondeu Rony, ainda meio emburrado.

         Enquanto isso, Ametista corria para o dormitório. Entrando, encontrou Hermione sentada na cama, com a cabeça abaixada. Soluçava. Ametista sentou-se na ponta, olhando a amiga chorar silenciosamente.

         - Hermione?

         A menina levantou a cabeça lentamente e olhou para Ametista, que permanecia observando. Falou repentinamente:

         - Você acha que sou muito feia?

         - Claro que não! – respondeu Ametista, surpresa com a pergunta – Claro que não! Você é muito bonita, Hermione.

         - Se eu fosse bonita, ele não falaria o quê ele falou.

         - O Rony? – perguntou Ametista. Ela não tinha o costume de chamar Rony pelo sobrenome, somente quando ficava nervosa.

         Hermione confirmou com a cabeça.

         - Mione, não ligue para o quê ele falou. Ele é um menino. Nessa época, eles não sabem o que falam. 

         - Mas, mesmo assim. Eu sei que ele acha aquilo mesmo.

         Ametista ficou parada, pensando na reação da amiga a toda história.

         - Dá para perceber que não é isso que está te aborrecendo. Ele disse mais alguma coisa para você? – indagou Ametista.

         Hermione permaneceu calada, até que decidiu soltar tudo de uma vez:

         - Quando ele chegou da aula do Hagrid, eu estava lá na sala comunal. Eu disse que ele não precisava ter falado aquelas coisas e ele foi super grosso, dizendo que eu era traidora e não merecia a atenção de ninguém! Do nada, sabe. E ainda disse coisas sobre eu e o Vítor. Eu sei que isso só foi um pretexto dele para discutir novamente sobre o Vítor comigo! Eu sei que sim! Foi terrível!  

         Ametista ficou durante um período olhando a amiga, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Depois perguntou calmamente:

         - Você gosta do Rony?

         - Não, claro que não! – respondeu Hermione rapidamente. – Não é sobre isso, é que se ele pensa assim, os outros também devem. 

         - O Krum não pensa. – disse segura.

         - E de que adianta o Vítor pensar assim. Eu não sou bonita! Eu sou horrorosa! E ainda sou acusada de ser traidora! – gritava Hermione.

         - Quem você acha bonita? A Pansy Parkinson, por acaso?

         - O Malfoy gosta dela... – disse Hermione chateada.

         - O Malfoy não gosta de ninguém, Mione! E mesmo se gostasse, ela é medonha, tem aquela cara amassada, aquela cara de buldogue! Você é muito mais bonita que ela! E tenho certeza que muita gente acha o mesmo. É só impressão sua! O Rony pode ter falado aquelas coisas, mas eu sei que não é o quê ele e muito menino pensa por aí! – respondeu Ametista, tudo de uma vez, perdendo a paciência.

         - Eu não sei. – e enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro.

         - E tem mais! Você não é nenhuma traidora! Você apenas ficou amiga do Krum e o Rony está com ciúmes, é só! Foi exatamente como disse, isso foi somente uma desculpa dele.

         Hermione não conseguia parar de pensar nas palavras de Rony. Elas iam e voltavam na mesma rapidez que respirava.

         - Não vai adiantar você ficar aí, chorando. Vamos descer para o almoço e mostrar como não dá a mínima para o Rony ou qualquer outro que diga aquelas coisas. 

         - Não, por hoje não. – respondeu Hermione, deitando em sua cama encolhida, pensando nas acusações de Rony. 


	7. Arabella Figg

CAPÍTULO SETE – ARABELLA FIGG

Talvez fosse obra do destino ou apenas o horário escolar, mas depois do incidente da manhã, Hermione e Rony não se cruzaram mais. A garota não tinha descido para o almoço e Rony não a encontraria, já que tinha aula de Adivinhação com Harry e Ametista. Os três amigos seguiram então para a masmorra da Profª. Sibila. No caminho, Ametista conversava com Rony, que agora estava frio até com a neta do diretor.

         - E você sequer poupou a Hermione a uma humilhação daquelas! – argumentava a garota com Rony.

         - Definitivamente não foi por minha causa que tudo isso aconteceu! – respondeu Rony a acusação de Ametista.

         - Mesmo assim. Potter – ela ainda não havia perdido a mania de chamar Harry pelo sobrenome. – começou, mas você não deveria gritar para os quatro cantos da escola que nunca namoraria ela e ainda depois dizer que era uma traidora! – enfrentava Ametista com os cabelos em pé.

         Quando entravam na sala, a professora estava posta ao lado da porta. Assim que Harry colocou o pé na sala, Sibila já foi dizendo:

         - Sinto que as coisas não vão bem.

         A classe ficou observando os três entrarem. Rony não deu a mínima importância ao que a mestra havia dito. Sentou-se na última bancada, assim como na aula passada. Ametista havia desistido de argumentar com Rony, que permanecia seco e grosso. Novamente, Cho estava sentado com uma amiga ao lado da mesa dos três. Cumprimentou todos e Harry sentia-se constrangido. Sempre aquele calor acompanhava o garoto quando estava em companhia de Cho Chang. A professora pediu que todos fizessem uma redação de trinta centímetros no pergaminho, explicando os tipos de Cartas do Destino existentes.

         - Agora que já terminaram, juntem-se em duplas e dividam um conjunto de cartas – dizia Sibila – Quero que todos se concentrem bem e imaginem o sonho que tiveram esta noite.

         Ao dizer isso, Rony levantou a cabeça e fixou o olhar em Harry, que deu um sorriso acanhado.

         - Eu tive outros também. – respondeu Harry.

         - Depois, embaralhem as cartas de olhos fechados e retirem a carta específica. Após isso feito, descrevam a carta e faça uma ligação com o sonho. Ao trabalho. – terminou a professora.

         Ametista havia ficado sozinha. A professora permitiu que a aluna fizesse o trabalho daquele jeito. Enquanto isso, Rony visualizava o sonho que tivera na noite e retirou uma carta. Era a Dama de Copas. Harry fizera o mesmo e embaralhou bem suas cartas. Retirou a carta com cuidado. Era a Morte, toda negra.

         - Nossa, a Morte! – exclamou Lilá Brown, que estava procurando seu pergaminho ao lado da mesa dos garotos.

         A Profª. Sibila se aproximou e observou. Depois disse;

         - Sempre. Sempre que esta carta aparece, é sinal de desgraça, Sr. Potter. 

         - Já estou acostumado – sussurrou a Rony, distante da mestra. – Hum, a Dama de Copas. Você sabe o que isso significa, não é? – zombava Harry.

         - Isso é besteira! – respondeu Rony, nervoso.

         - Isso significa amor! Você sonhou com quem hoje? – indagou o amigo, rindo suavemente.

         - Com ninguém! – falou Rony ríspido.

         Terminado o dever, os garotos guardavam seus materiais. Harry notou que Cho também havia tirado a Dama de Copas. Imaginou que talvez a garota poderia ter sonhado com Cedrico Diggory, mas desejava no fundo de seu coração que a menina tivesse sonhado com ele. Aproximou-se de Ametista, que ainda fazia seu dever. Reparou que a menina havia retirado o Curinga. Esta era a carta mais perigosa do baralho do Destino, assim como dizia a professora. Até hoje ninguém sabia exatamente o que significava esta carta, por isso era tão suspeita. Harry comentou com Rony, que não deu bola.

***

Duas semanas haviam passado e a situação continuava a mesma. Hermione não olhava na cara de Rony e vice-versa. A situação piorava nas aulas de Poções, pois, além do professor pegar mais ainda no pé de Harry, e conseqüentemente de Hermione, Draco resolveu andar para cima e para baixo espalhando que Rony e Hermione casar-se-iam após a formatura em Hogwarts no sétimo ano. Bichento andava mal desde a última semana e vomitava sem parar, não importa quando ou em quem fosse. Ao contrário, as aulas de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas pareciam melhores a cada aula. Lupin já havia terminado as revisões e começaria a matéria nova aquele dia. 

         Os alunos da Grifinória já se dirigiam a sala do professor quando ouviram alguns gritos vindo da sala do Prof. Binns. A turma dobrou o corredor, a procura do foco da confusão. Não demoraram muito para descobrirem. Fred e Jorge Weasley estavam saindo da sala gargalhando, juntamente com Lino Jordan. Logo depois, o professor saiu sujo dos pés a cabeça por uma gosma vermelho-sangue e seguiu imediatamente para a enfermaria. Fred veio correndo na direção dos alunos da Grifinória e entregou algo a Hermione, que sorriu. Poucos repararam, mas os três amigos sim. Em seguida, Lupin apareceu e mandou todos os alunos para dentro da sala.

         - Hoje, a aula será especial. Começaremos o ano estudando um animal particularmente usado pelos maiores bruxos das trevas: a Mortalha-Viva.

         Os alunos arrepiaram-se. Ficaram olhando o professor para ver se tomava alguma atitude. Ele prosseguiu.

         - Não precisam ficar nervosos. A Mortalha-Viva é uma criatura muito rara – os alunos suspiraram e então o mestre continuou. – Mas como precisamos treinar, temos uma aqui.

         A turma ficou novamente tensa. Sabiam que o professor era muito bom e que não permitiria que nada acontecesse, mas mesmo assim, era perigoso. Lupin percorreu até o final da sala e abriu um caixote. Retirou uma chave e mandou os estudantes o acompanharem.

         - Vamos até a entrada da estufa número dois, que foi gentilmente emprestada a mim pela Profª. Sprout. Agora, eu peço desde aqui, não se aproximem nem toquem na estufa. Quanto mais cedo formos, melhor será, assim seu efeito nocivo é principalmente ativado na escuridão. – o mestre passava as instruções enquanto os alunos ouviam atentamente.

         Já fazia três dias que o céu parecia carregado. As nuvens passavam de branco para cinza escuro rapidamente. Aquela manhã apresentava as nuvens mais pesadas que poderiam ter visto em todos os dias. Lupin preocupava-se exatamente com isso. Os alunos aproximaram-se da estufa número dois com cautela. O professor tomou a frente e começou a explicar calmamente:

         - Esta, como podem ver é a estufa número dois. Não sei se Sprout já mencionou a vocês que as estufas dois e cinco são as mais protegidas. Por isso, não precisam preocupar-se – agora Lupin indicou com o dedo algo escuro dentro da estufa. – Como podem ver, esta é a Mortalha-Viva ou o Manto Letal, como é também conhecida. 

Todos olharam para a estufa e nada viram. Simas, intrigado, indagou ao mestre:

         - Mas não estou vendo nada, professor. Onde está?    

         - Talvez queriam um pouco de luz para visualizar melhor – disse Lupin. – _Lummus! – gritou e a ponta de sua varinha se acendeu._

         Os estudantes estremeceram e alguns se afastaram ao verem uma espécie de manto de folhas, negro, de pouco mais de um centímetro de espessura, que grudou repentinamente na parede de vidro da estufa.

         - Agora sim! Esta é a Mortalha-Viva ou Manto Letal, como havia citado anteriormente. Como podem perceber, é uma espécie de camada ou manto negro, coberto de folhas. Mas não pensem que é qualquer animal. Este é um animal das Trevas. Originou-se, dizem lendas passadas, por um feitiço colocado por um terrível bruxo do século quinze.

         - E o que ela faz, professor? – perguntou Hermione.

         - Oh! Terríveis coisas, posso lhe garantir. Mas, deixe-me explicar como é o ataque em suas vítimas. Ela pode ser facilmente confundida, por sua cor negra, com uma simples sombra – alguns exclamaram e o mestre continuou. – E, passa despercebida por fazer um barulho como um farfalhar. Muitos imaginam ser o barulho de folhas ao vento, porém, é um horroroso animal maligno. 

         - Ela costuma atacar seres humanos? – indagou Rony.

         - Sim, na verdade, seu prato predileto – zombou Lupin – Mas, podem ficar tranqüilos que, além de ser um animal característico de climas de regiões tropicais, seu último ataque conhecido em um bruxo foi relatado por Flávio Belby, o qual teve a imensa sorte de sobreviver ao seu ataque, quando passava as férias em Papua, na Nova Guiné.

         - Como que ele sobreviveu? – perguntou Parvati, que tremia.

         - Há apenas uma única forma de se escapar de uma Mortalha-Viva. Com o Feitiço do Patrono.

         Harry olhou para o professor, que agora o fitava. Lupin sorriu e disse em seguida:

         - Temos aqui um aluno que poderia executá-lo com grande êxito. 

         Os estudantes da Grifinória começavam a olhar para os lados, procurando o aluno tão         especial.

         - O Sr. Potter sabe como derrotar um Manto Letal. Então, estaremos todos salvos de um ataque repentino. – falou Lupin, rindo ao final da segunda afirmação.

         - Sempre Potter... – sussurrou Ametista entediada.

         - E como o executa? – perguntou Lilá.

         - Ah, somente um rigoroso e dedicado treino é capaz de ensinar um feitiço como este. Que até não consegue ser feito por qualquer bruxo. Tem de ser um qualificado. – respondeu Lupin, orgulhoso.

         Harry alegrou-se finalmente em duas semanas.

         - O menino que tudo pode – debochou Ametista. – Me poupe!

         - Entretanto, a Mortalha-Viva costuma atacar os seres quando estão adormecidos, sem poder de defesa. Entram sorrateiramente e levam sua vida embora. Sufocam a vítima até a morte e depois a digerem.

         Rony engoliu seco nesse instante. Harry sentiu que o amigo estava arrepiado com a história contada pelo professor.      

         - Após a sua "alimentação", a Mortalha-Viva deixa o lugar e não permanecem rastros de sua passagem. Chega a sair mais grossa e gorda do que entrou.

         Todos permaneciam calados, ouvindo com atenção a aula. Ao final, o professor passou a tarefa.

         - Bom, agora quero que façam uma redação sobre a aula de hoje. Poderão retirar informações da Mortalha-Viva também de nosso livro "Enfrente seus medos, volume V". 

         Os alunos, após o término da aula de Lupin, seguiam para a aula de Poções, na masmorra. O professor estava sentado a sua mesa quando os alunos entravam aos poucos. Após a chegada de todos, Snape postou-se ao lado da mesa de Draco Malfoy e disse:

         - Hoje a aula será a preparação de uma nova poção. Uma poção que poucos sabem realizar, mas que seria bem vinda – e lançou um olhar para Harry. Draco sorriu e o professor continuou. – A poção _Veritaserum_, como muitos dizem, não deveria ser chamada de poção, e sim de veneno. – e apertou as pálpebras em direção a Harry novamente. 

         Um silêncio se fez na sala escura. Uma simples garoa começava a cair lentamente do lado de fora. Snape retomou.

         - E alguém poderia me dizer qual a utilidade de tal poção?

         Como sempre, Hermione levantou o braço, sacudindo-o. Até mesmo Harry lembrara-se da poção. Snape fingiu que não percebeu e esperou mais um pouco para que outro aluno levantasse a mão também. Porém, todos pareciam perdidos. Quando ia chamar Hermione, Draco levantou e respondeu, mesmo sem o professor permitir.

         - É uma poção da verdade. Ela faz com que o oponente revele seus segredos. – e sentou-se novamente, pomposo.

         - Muito bem, Sr. Malfoy. Cinco pontos para Sonserina e Cinco pontos para Grifinória... – todos se entreolharam, perguntando o por quê da atitude do professor se a Grifinória não tinha feito nada. Até que Snape completou. – ...a menos. Desaponta-me saber que ninguém respondeu a minha pergunta, grifinórios.

         Hermione ficou sem fala, afinal esteve o tempo todo com o braço estendido. O professor pediu em seguida para juntarem os ingredientes necessários para a preparação da poção. Rony estava calado enquanto Ametista procurava a gota de sangue de morcego da Pérsia. Snape indicou como deveria ser feita a poção e depois ordenou:

         - Agora, vocês devem testar em seu companheiro de dupla – e começou a passar por todas as bancadas ordenando quem deveria passar pela poção da verdade. Parou na bancada de Harry e Hermione e ficou pensativo por alguns segundos. – Srta. Granger se submeterá ao efeito da poção Veritaserum. 

         Logo depois, Snape estava passando pela bancada de Ametista e Rony, a última da sala. – Sr. Weasley será submetido ao efeito da poção – Depois postou em sua cadeira e disse: – Deverão fazer uma pergunta ao parceiro e depois este não se lembrará de nada. Devo dizer que isso deverá ficar em segredo. Não se deve espalhar os segredos dos outros. – e Malfoy deu uma risada acanhada.

         Hermione ficou olhando para Harry, tentando imaginar o quê o amigo perguntaria a ela. Começou a suar frio. Harry ficou, por sua vez, pensando no quê perguntaria a amiga. Enquanto isso, Rony tentava fazer as pazes com Ametista.

         - Vamos, me diga, agora estou melhor! Diga-me, o quê irá me perguntar? Por favor!

         Ametista permanecia quieta, observando Rony. Mas já tinha a pergunta formada em sua cabeça desde o começo da aula, quando imaginou que deveria usar a poção nele.

         - Você se acha esperto, não é mesmo Weasley? – disse Ametista em seu típico jeito arrogante. – Eu te direi, mas apenas com uma condição.

         - Condição? – estranhava Rony, que logo adivinhou qual seria ela. – Já até imagino o que seja! Mas pode ficar sentada esperando, pois não vou pedir desculpas a Hermione. Não vou!

         - Muito bem. Então tome logo esta poção. – ordenava Ametista, que já ficava sem paciência, coisa normal de se acontecer.

         Rony hesitou, mas precisava tomar aquela poção de qualquer jeito. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que Snape observava-os. Então tomou. Durante esse período, Harry decidira qual a pergunta feita a Hermione, que tomava a poção lentamente. Esperara três minutos e perguntou:

         - O quê foi aquilo que Fred lhe deu no começo da aula de Lupin hoje?

         A garota tinha o olhar perdido, mas logo respondeu:

         - Era a chave da sala onde as estátuas dos fundadores de Hogwarts estão escondidas, no sétimo andar, na terceira sala a esquerda, atrás da estátua do gárgula que faz par com o da sala de Dumbledore.   

         Imediatamente Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e parecia aflita. Começou a perguntar nervosamente a Harry qual havia sido a pergunta feita. Mas, de acordo com o plano, nada seria revelado. Ao mesmo tempo, Ametista esperava a poção fazer efeito em Rony. Logo, aproveitou a chance que tinha e perguntou:

         - Por que você não gosta quando alguém diz o nome de Vítor Krum?

         A resposta veio como um foguete. Mesmo sob efeito da poção Veritaserum, Rony ficou vermelho e o olhar perdido havia se transformado em brilhantes olhos de raiva.

         - Porque aquele jogador miserável veio até aqui e, além de ser um dos campeões do Torneio Tribruxo, roubou a _minha_ – e frisou bem. – Hermione. Eu fico revoltado quando alguém diz o nome dele perto de mim porque eu sempre me lembro dele dançando com ela no Baile de Inverno, fico roxo de ciúmes.

         Após a incrível revelação, Rony voltou aos poucos. Ametista não conseguia conter o sorriso e depois a risada. Rony estava curiosíssimo. 

         - Qual foi a pergunta? – gritava no meio da sala – Qual foi, Ametista?

         Ametista nada respondia. Apenas ria da cara de espanto de Rony. Logo depois, Snape passou nas bancadas, creditando pontos aos melhores desempenhos. Parou ao lado da mesa de Harry e nada disse. Porém, à frente da bancada de Rony, fez algo inesperado.

         - Muito bom trabalho, Srta. Dumbledore. Afinal, pelo seu parceiro estar tão perturbado, devia ser algo muito secreto. Cinco pontos para Grifinória. – concedeu Snape.

         Ametista nada respondeu. Ainda estava muito desconfiada do seu mentor. Snape havia percebido e tratava de conceder mais e mais pontos ou mesmo elogios a aprendiz. Mas nada disso adiantava. Ametista mantinha-se arrogante e fria.

         Saíram para a aula de História da Magia e nada de extraordinário aconteceu. Harry olhava Hermione desconfiado. Pensava quando a garota iria agir. E por que tal interesse nas estátuas. Não haveria nada de mais em colocá-las no jardim de Hogwarts. Rony não prestou a mínima atenção na aula, preocupado se havia falado de mais.  

***

No almoço, os alunos do quinto ano da Grifinória conversavam sobre a aula de Lupin e a Mortalha-Viva. Parvati Patil ainda tremia lembrando das informações sobre o animal.

         - Imaginem se aquilo foge do controle e a estufa é aberta. Estamos perdidos! – dizia apavorada para Neville, que olhava seu Lembrol, vermelho como sempre. 

         Quase no final da refeição, Dumbledore levantou-se e deu um recado:

         - Aos alunos do quinto, sexto e sétimo ano, uma nova matéria foi incluída na jornada de estudos – ouviram-se muitos murmúrios e Rony começara a reclamar – As aulas de Aparatação serão dadas pela professora Arabella Figg e deverá ser encaixada em seus horários. A turma do quinto ano da Grifinória será presenteada com a primeira aula da matéria. Esta tarde estejam reunidos no jardim de Hogwarts.

         - Como?! É proibido aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts! – comentou Hermione sentindo-se enganada por seus livros.

         - E nós que tínhamos aula com o Flitwick. – zombava Jorge, com uma coxa de frango na mão esquerda.

         Harry ficou curioso com a novidade, já que conhecia este nome. Comentou com Rony.

         - Que estranho! Eu geralmente passava alguns dias com uma senhora chamada Arabella Figg, quando morava com os Dursley.

         - Velha? – indagou Rony.

         - Sim, tinha uns gatos chatos e a casa cheirava a repolho. Eu me lembro de alguém ter dito este nome no ano passado. Mas quem?

         - Deve ter aparecido em seus sonhos malucos. – provocou Rony.

         Depois do almoço, os alunos seguiram para suas torres, esperando o horário de suas aulas da tarde. Fred e Jorge comentavam sobre a chegada de Olívio Wood.

         - Ele deve estar chegando hoje por volta do jantar. Estamos todos muito ansiosos! – dizia Fred, estalando os dedos.

         - E não se esqueça Rony, deve treinar todos os dias com ele, pois estará aqui somente para isso, certo? – lembrou Jorge ao irmão.

         - É muito estranho ele estar vindo para cá apenas para ajudar o Rony – disse Angelina, sentando no sofá da sala comunal. – Deve ter mais alguma coisa. Sem contar que não do tipo da McGonagall deixar ex-alunos aqui.

         - Os meios não importam. – ria Fred, sentando-se ao lado dela.

         Hermione subiu para o quarto para pegar alguns livros sobre Aparatação em sua mala. Ametista foi junto, já que Bichento andava mal e havia vomitado em sua roupa no almoço. Aproveitou a situação e perguntou a amiga:

         - Você fez ou sofreu a pergunta na aula de poções?

         - O Harry me perguntou alguma coisa e eu estou desconfiada do que seja. Preocupada sim, eu estou.

         - Pois eu fiz a pergunta para o Rony. Particularmente, muito bem formada. – e riu em seguida.

         - O que você perguntou?

         - No tempo certo você vai saber. – respondeu Ametista, trocando a blusa vermelha.

         À tarde, os alunos da Grifinória dirigiram-se aos jardins de Hogwarts como o diretor havia orientado. Ficaram esperando durante cinco minutos a nova mestra. Foi de modo surpreendente que conheceram a professora. Harry estava postado ao lado de uma pedra relativamente grande no gramado. Conversava com Rony sobre a carta que este havia recebido. A Sra. Weasley dizia que Carlinhos havia voltado ao trabalho e Gui tentava localizar algumas coisas para seu pai, em serviço ao Ministério da Magia. Também soube que Percy continuava atolado de serviços, mas que estava se divertindo muito.

         - Se ele chama aquilo de diversão... – zombava Harry.

         - Mas a minha mãe me pediu para ficar de olho na Gina. Por que será?

         - Será que seus irmãos comentaram alguma coisa em relação ao tal namorico dela com aquele garoto? – supôs Harry.

         - Não, acho que não. Gina não está namorando ele. Ela gosta de você, Harry. – dizia Rony, em sério tom.

         - Lá vem você de novo com esta história, Rony! Você fica imaginando as coisas e depois acaba colocando isso na cabeça dos outros! – reclamou Harry.

         - Eu não estou imaginando nada. Ela ficou mais feliz ainda quando contei que você havia comentado comigo sobre ela nas férias... – dizia Rony quando Harry o interrompeu.

         - O quê? – gritava agitado e corado. – Quando eu mencionei algo sobre ela para você?

         - Memória fraca a sua, hein! Lembra-se quando você comentou comigo que ela estava diferente, que havia crescido?

         - Mas ela cresceu, apenas isso! – alterava-se Harry.

         - Sei, sei. Você não reparou em nada mais. Vou fingir que acredito. Mas também não precisa ficar vermelho. – avisou Rony ao amigo, tirando sarro de sua cara.

         Harry fechou a cara para o amigo. De repente, como num piscar de olhos, ao lado da pedra em que Harry estava sentado, apareceu um vulto negro. Rony pulou e gritou de susto. Harry virou as costas e encontrou o mesmo vulto. Distanciou-se. Porém, logo perceberia que havia sido apenas um engano.

         - Perdoem-me se lhes assustei. – soou uma voz forte.

         Todos os alunos permaneceram parados, esperando alguma reação do vulto. Logo, o capuz que cobria a cabeça e escondia a face do ser caiu e surgiu uma mulher bonita e com traços delicados. Possuía pequenos olhos negros e penetrantes. Retirou a longa capa preta que envolvia o corpo e deu vida a uma mulher alta e de porte imponente. Os longos cabelos lisos batiam pouco abaixo da cintura e eram totalmente negros. A pele era branca e suave. Voltou a falar:

         - Meu nome é Arabella Figg e serei a professora de Aparatação. Esta foi apenas uma demonstração. Lamento que tenha assustado alguns. – e olhou diretamente para Rony, que sentiu seu corpo sendo invadido por um frio cortante. Não conseguiu ficar olhando por muito tempo para a mestra.

         - Eu apenas fui pego de surpresa. – respondeu o garoto, desviando o olhar para Harry.

         A garoa começou a cair novamente. A professora olhou em volta, observando as nuvens carregadas. Voltou-se para a turma novamente.

         - Acho que é melhor entrarmos. Vamos – e guiou os alunos de volta ao castelo. Dentro, pediu a licença e aparatou. Todos ficaram olhando e logo estava de volta. – O diretor permitiu que usássemos uma sala. Venham comigo.

         Arabella subiu com os alunos até uma sala escura e meio empoeirada no sétimo andar. Harry lançou um olhar a Hermione, que estava um pouco à frente com Ametista e percebeu que a garota estava agitada. Na sala de aula, encontraram algumas bancadas. Acomodaram-se e esperaram até que a professora começasse a falar.

         - Bom, devo começar dizendo que, como devem saber, a aparatação é proibida aqui em Hogwarts e, na verdade, não era possível realizá-la até pouco tempo atrás – Hermione suspirou vitoriosa. – Porém, neste ano, o professor Dumbledore permitiu que fossem feitas aulas. Anteriormente, as aulas, apenas teóricas, eram dadas pelo Prof. Flitwick, porém o diretor pediu minha ajuda para não sobrecarregá-lo. 

         Lilá levantou a mão acanhada e logo foi atendida.

         - Sim, Srta. Brown. – e a mestra começou a olhar para a aluna, que assim como Rony desviou de seu olhar sentindo a frieza percorrer seu corpo.

         - Por que essa regra foi quebrada neste ano? – indagou, olhando para o chão.

         - Por precaução. Tivemos muitos acidentes com alunos que, antes, aprendiam apenas o teórico da aparatação, e não praticavam. Não queremos que estes incidentes se repitam em tempos como esse. – respondia com paciência, mas com a voz bruta.

         Os alunos entreolharam-se. Harry cochichou a Rony:

         - Voldemort. – e Rony arrepiou-se.

         - Isso mesmo, Sr. Potter – disse a professora olhando para Harry, que logo desviou o olhar, sentindo o frio gélido nas pontas dos dedos e percorrer todos os seus membros. – Tempos de Voldemort – e muitos alunos tremeram ao ouvir o nome do bruxo mais terrível das trevas. – Difíceis, tempos difíceis. E é por isso que precisamos de futuros bruxos, fortes e capacitados.

         Lilá olhava a professora, pensativa. A mestra havia respondido a questão em sua mente mesmo sem perguntá-la. Então, Arabella pediu que os estudantes fizessem uma redação sobre os acidentes causados pela má aparatação ou desaparatação. A aula correu normal até o fim. Porém, quando os alunos deixavam a escura e empoeirada sala, a professora parou Harry. 

         - Posso falar com o senhor por um momento? – indagou educada.

         - Claro – respondeu Harry, tentando fugir do olhar da mestra – Há algum problema?

         - Não. Apenas gostaria de saber se o professor Lupin te deu algum recado. Sobre uma atividade extra. – dizia Arabella, olhando para o aluno com seus pequenos, mas penetrantes olhos.

         - Não que eu me lembre, professora – respondia Harry olhando para as janelas. – Ele não me disse nada.

         - Pois logo dirá. Pode ir agora, Sr. Potter. – ordenou a professora.

         Rony esperava Harry no fim do corredor, ao pé da escada. Estava aflito.

         - O que ela queria?

         - Perguntou se tinha recebido algum recado do Lupin. Sobre uma atividade extra ou coisa assim.

         - Harry, você conseguiu olhar para os olhos dela? – indagou Rony, em tom baixo.

         - Não, você também sentiu um frio de repente? – respondeu Harry.

         - Senti. Sem contar que aquela aparição lá em baixo me deixou um pouco assustado. E o mais estranho foi à hora em que ela ouviu você falar para mim que a causa dos tempos difíceis era o Você-Sabe-Quem – lembrou Rony. – Será que ela tem ouvido apurado ou lê nossas mentes?

         - Sei lá, só sei que a achei bem estranha. – respondeu Harry acabando com o assunto.

***

Depois do jantar, os alunos da Grifinória subiam para sua torre. Gina subia as escadas com Rony, que contava sobre a nova professora. Harry ficava pouco distante, pois se lembrava do comentário de Rony sobre a paixão de Gina por ele. Queria evitar de qualquer maneira, apesar de permanecer admirando a mudança da irmã caçula dos Weasley. Logo atrás, vinham Hermione, com Bichento no colo. O gato havia enjoado novamente e agora havia vomitado em Draco, quando veio comentar mais uma vez sobre o suposto casamento entre ela e Rony no jantar. Harry parou e começou a conversar com a amiga.

         - Agora você ganhou um inimigo. Um verdadeiro, acredite. – dizia Harry, sobre Malfoy e o vômito do gato.

         - É apenas ele não alegar que o meu gato passou alguma doença para ele e pedir que seu pai mande um carrasco para cá, querendo sacrificar o Bichento, como quase fez com Bicuço. – disse Hermione, contendo a agitação do gato em seus braços.

         Harry riu. Depois percebeu que Ametista não estava presente.

         - Ela foi até a sala do Snape, parecia que ele tinha algum recado ou sei lá. Acho que ela também vai aproveitar para conversar sobre aquilo com ele. Ela anda furiosa... – comentava a garota.

         - E quando ela não é arrogante ou furiosa? – exaltou-se Harry. – Eu gostei de poder conversar com ela hoje em dia, mas ela ainda não me agrada nem um pouco. Muito menos essa mania idiota de me chamar de _Potter. – imitou como Ametista o chamava e Hermione riu. _

         - Ela é muito legal Harry. Vocês é que não a conhecessem direito. – defendeu Hermione.

- O Rony também não é muito a favor dela não. – Hermione fez cara feia de apenas ouvir o nome do amigo, mas Harry continuou. – Sobre o Snape, nada mais natural, não acha? O Rony disse que hoje na aula dele, Snape deu cinco pontos para eles pela poção feita por ela. Ele a bajula!

         - Lógico, a Ametista deve ser a única que gosta dele neste mundo. Ou gostava...

         Entraram na sala comunal e encontraram uma visita esperada: o antigo goleiro do time de quadribol da Grifinória, Olívio Wood. O garoto estava mais encorpado e alto. Porém, mantinha a beleza que fascinava muitas garotas da escola. Estava segurando sua Firebolt e conversava com Fred e Jorge, que haviam chegado primeiro. Os dois abraçavam-no. 

         - Harry! – exclamou Olívio quando viu o garoto. – Como vai?

         Harry aproximou-se do amigo e abraçou-o alegremente. 

         - Estou bem. Estamos todos muito felizes com sua chegada! Você será nossa salvação! – e riu em seguida. 

         - E onde está o garoto com quem irem passar minhas tardes em Hogwarts?

         Harry empurrou Rony, que ainda conversava com Gina.

         - Outro Weasley! Aceita?

         Olívio estendeu a mão para Rony, que a apertou com vontade.

         - Um Weasley é sempre bem vindo na Grifinória! – cumprimentou Olívio, rindo.

         As garotas fizeram de repente um círculo em volta do ex-aluno e perguntavam mil coisas. Olívio sentia-se um pouco incomodado, apesar dos irmãos gêmeos de Rony tentarem ajudá-lo a escapar da fria em que havia se metido. Pouco depois, aproximaram-se Angelina Jonhson, Katie Bell e Alícia Spinnet. As três artilheiras do time de quadribol pareciam satisfeitíssimas de reencontrarem Olívio.

         - Estamos com saudades suas! – exclamou Alícia, fazendo Jorge franzir a testa.

         - Com certeza! – concordou Angelina e Katie. Fred começou a imitá-las, irritando-as.

         - Também estava com saudades de todas vocês. Aliás, tenho saudades das nossas festas à meia-noite, escondidos do Percy... – lembrava Olívio, despertando risadas.

         - E da McGonagall também. – completou Harry.

         - Por falar em Percy, quem é o novo monitor? – indagou Olívio.

         - A Hermione Granger, conhece? – respondeu Fred – A namorada do meu irmão.

         O sangue subiu na cabeça de Rony. Entretanto Harry o acalmou, evitando outro escândalo. A festa começou a rolar durante a noite. Aos poucos, os alunos foram subindo. Logo, apenas os integrantes do time de quadribol estavam na sala comunal, junto com Hermione, reclamando do horário e Gina, observando tudo de uma cadeira encostada num canto. Estava quase adormecendo.

         - Vejo que arranjaram um novo Percy, não? – dizia Olívio, em relação às atitudes de Hermione como monitora.

         - Mas, o que você anda fazendo Olívio? – perguntou Harry.

         - Eu entrei para o Ministério da Magia, trabalhando na área de Esportes Mágicos. Mas, como não me interesso muito em ficar trancado dentro de uma sala, eu consegui uma vaga de goleiro reserva do Puddlemere United. 

         - Nossa! O cara é demais! – enchia a bola Jorge, tirando sarro.

         Todos caíram na risada. Logo, sem querer, Angelina encostou a sua cabeça no ombro de Fred e este acariciava seu cabelo. Olívio deu um sorriso e pigarreou. 

         Enquanto isso, Ametista foi até a sala de Snape para conversar com o mestre, ao atender seu pedido. Bateu na porta e entrou sem muita cerimônia. O professor estava com uma capa preta na mão e uma grande mala marrom encontrava-se sobre a sua mesa. Ametista estranhou e sentou-se numa cadeira da bancada mais à frente. Snape olhou para a garota e arriscou um aceno.

         - O senhor queria falar comigo? – indagou Ametista fria.

         - Sim, sim. Um assunto de extrema importância – respondeu Snape com a voz seca e cortante característica. – Terei de me ausentar durante alguns dias.

         - Por que? – estranhou a menina, já que o professor nunca tinha deixado Hogwarts antes em período de aulas.

         - Uma tarefa para Dumbledore. Ele achava melhor eu ir embora sem avisar você, mas não consegui. Ele sabe que é o meu maior bem. – disse carinhosamente, mas ainda sério e sem apresentar mudança na feição fechada e carrancuda de sempre. 

         - Que tarefa? Meu avô não comentou nada. – voltou a indagar Ametista.

         - Assuntos importantes. E isso é tudo – respondeu Snape ríspido. – Mas logo estarei de volta.

         - E quem deverá assumir as aulas?

         - Ainda não tenho certeza. Logo vocês saberão – finalizou e tomou a mala na mão esquerda. – Devo partir agora mesmo. Cuide-se – disse o mestre. – Por enquanto, peça ajuda a _Lupin_. – e pareceu dizer o nome amargurado.

         - Mas... Mas eu precisava conversar com o senhor... – tentava dizer a garota, mas Snape levantou a mão como se a calasse.

         - Na volta, Ametista. Na volta. – respondeu brevemente.

         Ametista acenou positivamente com a cabeça, a contragosto. Depois, Snape fez uma última recomendação a menina:

         - E tome muito cuidado com Potter. – e saiu da sala, deixando Ametista na sala.

         A garota voltou a torre da Grifinória pensativa. Arrependeu-se de não dizer nada do que pretendia ao professor quando saiu da sala de Snape. O sono começava a tomar conta de sua mente. Estava um pouco chateada, já que tinha um grande carinho pelo mestre de Poções, apesar de sentir-se enganada pelas suas histórias. No instante em que Ametista entrou pelo quadro da Velha Gorda, deu de cara com os alunos sentados no sofá. Olívio bateu os olhos na garota e ficou paralisado. Ela olhou para o bonito rapaz e deu um sorriso acanhado. Sua face ficou levemente corada. Jorge, que sentava ao lado de Olívio deu um cutucão no amigo. Ametista sentou-se na ponta do sofá, juntamente com Hermione, que havia notado a cena, assim como Harry, que havia fechado a cara.

         - Olívio, esta daqui é a Ametista – apresentava Jorge. – Ela é neta do Dumbledore.

         Olívio demorou, mas respondeu, reparando em seus grandes e fundos olhos azuis, iguais aos do avô.

         - Neta?

         - Nós também não sabíamos disso, mas é neta sim! – respondeu Fred, ainda massageando a cabeça de Angelina, que caía no sono.

         Hermione cutucou Ametista. Esta fixou seus olhos nos de Olívio e deu um aceno desajeitado. Não era do seu feitio ser simpática com quem acabara de conhecer.

         Olívio sorriu. Harry deu boa noite a todos e subiu as escadas mal humorado. Ametista não percebeu, pois estava com muito sono. Despediu-se também de todos e subiu para o quarto. Hermione veio atrás e disse, enquanto a amiga colocava o pijama.

         - Que troca de olhares hein!

         - Quê? – indagou a neta do diretor perdida.

         - Quando você entrou. Ele ficou te olhando por um tempo e quando você percebeu que ele te olhava, também não desgrudou os olhos. 

         - Imagine! Não foi nada. – irritou-se Ametista. 

         - Olha, eu te digo que você já arrematou um coração.

         - Não fale bobagens, Hermione. – dizia Ametista, rindo.  

         - E não foi apenas um! – respondeu Hermione calmamente.

         - Como assim? – perguntou Ametista, curiosa.

         - O Harry subiu super nervoso. Acho que ele também percebeu a troca de olhares. Sem contar que você ficou bem corada.

         - Muito engraçado! Potter é realmente tudo o que eu procurava em um garoto! – zombou Ametista deitando-se e apagando a luz do quarto – Boa noite! – completou ríspida.

         - Boa noite. – respondeu Hermione, percebendo que havia falado de mais.

         Hermione logo adormeceu, mas Ametista ficou pensando nas últimas palavras da amiga e nas há pouco ditas por Snape. Entretanto, logo tomaram conta de seus pensamentos os olhos castanhos de Olívio.


	8. O Comunicado na Tempestade

CAPÍTULO OITO – O COMUNICADO NA TEMPESTADE 

Assim que os primeiros raios de claridade penetraram nas janelas do quarto dos garotos, Harry levantou. Havia passado metade da noite acordado, já que a outra metade foi tomada por pesadelos terríveis. Olhou pela janela ao lado de sua cama e viu que, novamente, o tempo não iria cooperar com as aulas de Hagrid. Aos poucos foi entrando no banho e deixando as lembranças dos pesadelos para trás. Porém, logo relembrou a noite passada, em que sua alegria foi estragada com a troca de olhares entre Ametista e Olívio. Não entendia por que aquilo havia acontecido. Tinha ficado tão nervoso que teve de subir para não causar confusão. Será que alguém havia percebido? Saiu do chuveiro e trocou-se. Dez minutos depois Rony acordara. Estava disposto a enfrentar até uma tempestade para assistir as aulas de Hagrid.

         - Dragões me fascinam. – murmurou a Harry.

         Desceram para o café famintos como toda manhã. Rony comentou ao amigo sobre a noite passada.

         - Você viu quando a Ametista entrou? O Olívio ficou bobo... 

         - É. – respondeu mal humorado Harry.

         - Eu só não entendo porquê. Afinal, a Ametista nem é tão bonita assim. – opinou Rony.

         - Sei lá Rony! Ele deve ter achado que ela, sei lá, tem olhos bonitos. Mas espere até ele conversar com aquele misto de arrogância, impaciência e mal-humor! – resmungou Harry. 

         Encontraram sentados à mesa a maioria dos alunos da Grifinória. Na ponta, sentavam-se Hermione, Gina, Neville, os irmãos Weasley e Lino. Harry procurava com o olhar Olívio. Logo o encontrou, procurando lugar para sentar-se. Harry e Rony aproximaram-se e chamaram o ex-goleiro e capitão da Casa para sentar-se com eles, próximos aos outros. 

         - As coisas não mudaram nada aqui – comentou Olívio. – Sinto-me em casa.

         - Na verdade, eu diria que o clima está mais pesado aqui. Não podemos andar soltos pelos jardins e muito menos fazer magias fora das classes. – disse Rony.

         - Nossa, e por que toda essa proteção? – indagou Olívio.

         - Alguns dizem que é por causa da confusão e da morte de Cedrico no ano passado. Outros alegam a volta de Voldemort – Olívio arrepiou-se quando Harry mencionou o nome. – É isso que nós daqui da Grifinória acreditamos.

         - E é claro que o povo da Sonserina diz que é por causa da neta do Dumbledore. A Ametista, lembra-se? – perguntara Rony para o rapaz. Harry ficou observando, esperando uma resposta.

         - Sim, como poderia esquecer daqueles olhos! – exclamou Olívio muito animado. – Ela fala olhando em nossos olhos, é estranho. – disse o jovem. Harry também já tinha percebido isso há muito tempo atrás. Uma das coisas que irritava Harry.

         Rony olhou para o amigo, que ficara corado. Mas ele havia percebido que não era de vergonha ou timidez, como de costume. Harry olhava raivoso para Olívio, que sorria ao lembrar da face de Ametista.

         Neste momento, a garota entrou no salão principal e passou com pressa ao lado dos garotos. Depois, juntou-se aos alunos mais à frente. Conversava insistentemente com Hermione. Os três garotos conversavam calmamente, mas Rony percebia que em algumas oportunidades, Olívio ou Harry olhava para a garota na ponta da mesa. De repente, Dumbledore levantou-se. A Profª. McGonagall bateu seu garfo na taça de leite postada à sua frente. O salão silenciou-se. 

         - Tenho um comunicado a fazer – disse o diretor com a voz trêmula. – Houve um imprevisto e o professor Snape, de Poções, terá de se ausentar durante alguns dias...

         Um murmúrio e falatório geral interromperam a fala do diretor. Todos pareciam espantados. Olívio sussurrou aos amigos:

         - Que sorte! Nos meus sete anos de Hogwarts, Snape nunca saiu nos tempos de aula!

         Dumbledore respirou fundo e gritou:

         - Acalmem-se! Deixe-me finalizar o recado! – agora abaixava a voz em sua altura normal e calma. – Porém, não serão canceladas as aulas de Poções – houve muitos que reclamassem, mas o diretor prosseguiu. – Elas serão dadas por um professor da escola. Ainda não foi escolhido o substituto, mas quando isso ocorrer, todos serão avisados. – e Dumbledore sentou em sua cadeira novamente, terminando o leite na taça.

***

         - Maravilha! – exclamava Rony muito animado. – Aulas sem Snape! Parece até o paraíso!

         Ametista andava juntamente com Hermione. A amiga tinha a rotineira expressão mal humorada e inquieta. Hermione achava que era por causa das palavras de Rony sobre Snape. Estava quase se aproximando de Harry para pedir que o amigo desse um basta nas exclamações de Rony, mas Ametista a segurou.

         - Não se incomode, eu não me incomodo. – disse ela amargurada.

         Pararam diante da cabana de Hagrid. Esperavam a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Os alunos da Sonserina, muito mal humorados, chegavam devagarinho atrasados. Draco estava envolto em uma capa verde escura, com o nariz muito vermelho. Rony aproveitou.

         - Resfriadinho, Malfoy? O frio te pegou desprevenido? Ou o seu urso de pelúcia não conseguiu protegê-lo do vento gélido que entrou pela janela de seu quarto?

         Todos os estudantes da Grifinória caíram na gargalhada. Draco parecia muito indisposto para provocar Rony, já que sequer respondeu ao garoto. Rony continuou:

         - O que aconteceu? Que bicho te mordeu, Malfoy? Não vai dizer que foi praga minha ou algum inimigo seu que colocou algum vírus em seu leite matinal? Ah, ou talvez você realmente está bravo com o ursinho!

         Ninguém conseguia conter as risadas. Até mesmo Crabbe e Goyle tentavam abafar as risadas colocando as mãos enormes cobrindo a boca. Draco apenas respondeu:

         - Cala a boca, seu Weasley nojento! – praticamente sussurrou com a voz fanha. Mais alunos riram.

         Ametista observava a tudo de longe. Draco olhou para ela de repente como se pedisse ajuda ou algo e ela apenas disse arrogante:

         - Vá ao médico Malfoy! Não queremos que você passe sua doença para todo mundo!

         Pansy Parkinson aproximou-se de Draco e colocou a mão em sua testa enquanto respondia a Ametista:

         - Fique quieta no seu canto Dumbledore! – e virou-se para Draco. – Você está ardendo em febre! – entrou em pânico. Draco fervia. – Alguém chame um professor!

         Simas saiu correndo atrás de Hagrid. Pansy distanciou-se de Draco, esperando o gigante. Enquanto isso, Rony aproximou-se do garoto sonserino. Ficou olhando-o com cara de deboche. Os alunos notaram a silhueta de Hagrid vindo depressa. Pouco antes de o professor chegar, Draco aproveitou e espirrou em cima de Rony. Este saiu enojado e logo voltou, com o punho fechado. Harry e Neville seguraram-no e Hagrid chegou. Draco não queria ser carregado pelo gigante que tanto desprezava, mas àquela altura, não conseguia mais andar. Hagrid então desapareceu levando o garoto sem seus braços. Rony aproveitou e seguiu para o banheiro masculino, em busca de muita água para tirar o quê restava do espirro de Draco.

         Passado cerca de quinze minutos, Hagrid e Rony estavam de volta. O professor disse que tudo estava bem com o garoto e chamou a turma para a entrada da Floresta Proibida. 

         - Por favor, eu queria pedir o máximo de calma – dizia o gigante receoso. – Não precisam se assustar. São todos inofensivos. Fiquem todos juntos.

         Os alunos entreolharam-se. Ninguém sabia o quê os esperava. Logo perceberam o porquê da recomendação de Hagrid. Depararam-se com três dragões de tamanhos diferentes, mas de aparência feroz igual. Pansy arriscou um grito, mas Goyle lhe tampou a boca. Harry assustou-se com o maior deles. Tinha uma incrível semelhança com o Rubeo-Cárneo Húngaro que havia enfrentado no Torneiro Tribruxo no outro ano. O mestre parou de repente e todos pararam atrás.

         - Agora, observam atenta e silenciosamente. – pediu Hagrid.

         O professor indicou com o dedo o primeiro dos dragões. Era um animal com cerca de cinco quatro metros de altura, possuía escamas lisas e marcas negras na crista. Os chifres eram pequenos.

         - Este é um Dente-de-Víbora Peruano – explicava o professor. – Como podem ver, é o menor dos dragões aqui, mas não pensem que é por que poderia ser o mais novo. É característico de sua espécie o pequeno tamanho. Porém, isto não o faz menos perigoso que os outros. São também os mais velozes dragões.

         - E por que seus chifres são menores que os dos outros? – indagou Neville, olhando desconfiado para o animal.

         - São de acordo com seu tamanho. Entretanto, seus chifres podem ser curtos, mas muito perigosos. Suas presas são venenosas. Cuidado. – dizia Hagrid.

         Rony parecia recuperado do incidente com Malfoy. Permanecia ali, quieto e concentrado, ouvindo e gravando cada palavra dita pelo professor. Tinha um fascínio especial por dragões, assim como seu irmão Carlinhos.

         - E do que eles se alimentam? – perguntou Rony.

         - Boa pergunta – elogiou o mestre. – Os Dente-de-Víbora alimentam-se de cabras e vacas sem hesitar, mas gosta tanto de humanos que a Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos foi forçada a enviar exterminadores ao Peru, no fim do século dezenove, para reduzir a população de dragões que estava crescendo absurdamente.  

         - Coitados! – exclamou Rony, comovido. Harry notou a semelhança do amigo com Hagrid. Os dois eram realmente interessados e sofriam junto com os animais.

         Hagrid agora apontou para o dragão ao meio. Era um belo animal azul-prateado. O focinho era curto e parecia muito calmo.

         - Este é o Focinho-Curto Sueco – dizia Hagrid. – Como podem ver, é uma das espécies mais belas de dragões. Sua pele é muito procurada para a confecção de luvas e escudos de proteção.

         - Os escudos fornecem boa proteção? – indagou Neville.

         - Sim, eu diria que os escudos produzidos a partir da pele destes dragões são os melhores – respondeu Hagrid. – E as luvas originadas de sua pele são muito leves, belas, pois a sua cor é muito bonita, e em alguns casos, elas são especiais.

         - Como? Especiais? – perguntou Dino.

         Hermione levantou o braço esquerdo freneticamente. Hagrid atendeu e a garota respondeu:

         - São especiais porque, dependendo do tipo de pele, elas podem se tornar invisíveis. É somente colocá-las que desaparecem.

         - Muito bem, Hermione. Cinco pontos para a Grifinória. – disse Hagrid.

         De repente, o dragão começou a agitar suas assas. Todos deram um passo para trás. Hagrid ficou parado e aproximou-se, passando a mão nas costas do dragão. Ele sussurrava ao animal:

         - Qual o problema? Quer espirrar?

         - O dragão está resfriado? – indagou Rony baixinho a Harry.

         - Talvez seja o que Hagrid tinha dito que estava doente. – respondeu.

         Hagrid saiu do lado do dragão e disse aos alunos:

         - Vocês verão um fenômeno difícil agora. Conheceram um novo tipo de labareda soltada por dragões de sua espécie. Afastem-se, pois ele irá espirrar.

         Os estudantes se distanciaram cautelosos. Hagrid postou-se à frente dos alunos, esperando ansioso o espirro do dragão. O belo animal começou a se agitar rapidamente. As longas e belas assas azul-prateadas estavam brilhando conforme o movimento do dragão. No momento mais inesperado, o animal contorceu-se, abriu as assas o mais alto que podia e curvou-se para frente, num enorme e assustador espirro. De suas narinas, saíram labaredas azul-brilhante, que reduziram a cerca que delimitava seu espaço a um monte de cinzas em segundos. Mas o mais surpreendente foi as incríveis labaredas azuis.

         - Nossa, e eu que imaginava labaredas vermelhas como o fogo. – comentou Rony, maravilhado com o fenômeno.

         - Mas a maioria dos dragões soltam labaredas vermelhas, Rony – dizia Hagrid. – Exatamente por isso que expliquei que seria um novo tipo de labareda.

         - Magnífico! – exclamou Ametista hipnotizada pela beleza do dragão.  

         - E professor – chamou Harry. – Por que ele tem um focinho menor que os dos outros?   

         - É uma característica da raça. Este curto focinho é responsável por um número menor de mortes humanas do que a maioria dos dragões – disse Hagrid, satisfeito por perceber que estava mantendo os alunos atentos. – Mas como prefere viver em áreas montanhosas despovoadas e selvagens, esse dado pouco significa.

         - Muito interessante... – zombou Pansy, com cara feia.

         Agora o gigante apontou para o último dragão restante. Harry olhou diretamente para os olhos do dragão negro e tremeu. Os olhos abertos eram amarelos e os chifres eram cor de bronze.

         - Este é um Dorso-Cristado Norueguês – disse Hagrid, com um tom ligeiro de dor. – O maior dos três dragões é também o mais perigoso.

         - O Norberto era dessa espécie, não era? – indagou Hermione a Harry.

         - Era. Acho que já sabemos o por quê do Hagrid estar mais quieto agora. Tenho certeza que deve se lembrar dele até hoje. – completou Harry.

         - Talvez alguns de vocês lembrem dos dragões que foram enfrentados no Torneio Tribruxo do ano passado – dizia o professor. – Um dos quatro era um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro. Na verdade, o dragão que o aluno Harry Potter derrotou – Harry corou e Hagrid continuou. Hermione observou Ametista revirando os olhos. – Os que lembram, devem ter percebido certa semelhança entre as duas raças. A diferença entre elas é que, diferentemente do Rabo-Córneo, o Dorso-Cristado possui cristas bastante salientes e negras por todo o dorso. Daí vem o nome de suas espécie. O Rabo-Córneo tem as cristas apenas em seu rabo.

         - Mas ele é perigoso como o Rabo-Córneo? – perguntou Simas.

         - Não – respondeu o mestre. – O Rabo-Córneo é conhecido por ser a espécie mais perigosa das raças dos dragões. Porém, o Dorso-Cristado é excepcionalmente agressivo com os de sua espécie. É uma das raças mais raramente criadas. – e o professor abaixou e cabeça e suspirou.

         - E do que ele se alimenta? – indagou Hermione.

         - Gosta de mamíferos de grande porte, o que é incomum para um dragão, e de criaturas marinhas. Existe até um relato não confirmado, onde conta que um Dorso-Cristado capturou um filhote de baleia nas costas da Noruega em 1802.

         - Nossa, que apetite! – brincou Rony.

         - Como são ovos desta espécie? – questionou um garoto sonserino.

         - São pretos e os filhotes desenvolvem a capacidade de expelir labaredas mais cedo que os outros de outras raças. Geralmente entre um e três meses de vida. – e Hagrid suspirou novamente, cheio de mágoa.

         Harry olhou para o gigante e deu um leve sorriso, em consolo a dor do amigo. Hagrid piscou de volta e passou a tarefa para casa, já que a aula estava no final.

         - Devem me trazer uma figura de uma raça de dragões e algumas curiosidades. Logo estaremos terminando esta matéria, mas quero que estejam bem conscientes do perigo constante que corremos com estes animais.

         Antes dos alunos saírem, Hagrid puxou de lado Harry e disse:

         - Que tal você vir hoje à tarde para um papo e uma xícara de chá? Traga também Rony. Preciso conversar com os dois.

         - Hoje nós temos aula de Adivinhação à tarde. Mas talvez, amanhã, dê para irmos até lá. – respondeu.

         - Amanhã será ótimo. Podem vir. – terminou o professor, que depois voltou para acorrentar o Focinho-Curto Sueco novamente, já que a corrente havia arrebentado depois de seu espirro.

***

No almoço, os alunos estavam comendo em meio ao barulho de trovoadas. Uma forte tempestade havia começado logo após o término da aula de Hagrid. Rony já havia acertado o horário de treinos com Olívio e estava motivado. Além disso, procurara Draco na mesa da Sonserina, mas não havia o encontrado. Hermione aproveitava para contar a história do bebê Norberto para Ametista. Teve de parar duas vezes para repetir o caminho até a enfermaria para uma aluna confusa do primeiro ano. Fred combinava com Jorge, Lino e Olívio uma nova forma de soltar uma nova invenção. Queriam fazer a professora Sprout beber uma poção que haviam feito, onde a pessoa é transformada em um misto de planta e humano. De repente, diversas corujas chegavam ensopadas e foram largando os pacotes ou cartas para os alunos. 

         - Oh, o correio! – exclamou Fred. – Vamos ver se a mamãe já pensou na resposta.

         - Que resposta? – indagou Rony.

         - É que eu e o Jorge vimos que há uma loja vaga em Hogsmeade, ao lado da Zonko´s. E queríamos abrir a nossa lá. Mas primeiro precisamos da aprovação do papai e da mamãe. Só que ela está dificultando.

         - As Gemealidades Weasley entrando em ação! – zombou o irmão.

Um pacote caiu em cima de Hermione inesperadamente. Ametista, que estava sentada ao seu lado, reparou no fino, mas bonito pacote caído no colo da amiga. Junto com ele vinha uma carta.

         - Abra! – disse Ametista para Hermione que olhava o pacote torto.

         - Vou abrir a carta primeiro. – respondeu receosa.

         Hermione abriu-a e soltou um sorriso. Rony percebeu e ficou encarando a garota feliz. Ametista encostou-se na amiga e começou a ler junto com ela.

_Querida Hermione,_

_         Começo esta carta desculpando-me para com você. Em nenhum momento quis ofendê-la. Apenas escrevi o que penso. Fui sincero. Mas depois de sua carta, percebi que havia sido injusto com você. Agora eu entendo quando você diz que é muito nova. E também seja melhor que continuemos amigos, pelo menos por enquanto. Saiba que não mudei minha proposta. Se algum dia você acorde e perceba que eu sou a pessoa certa, não hesite em me dizer, pois assim me fará o homem mais feliz do mundo! Mesmo assim, não quero que nada nem ninguém estraguem nossa amizade. Desculpe-me por ter sido grosso. Isso não acontecera de novo. Responda-me se aceita minhas desculpas. E não se esqueça: ainda gosto muito de você. Beijos._

_                                                                                     Vítor_

         - Ai, que bom que nós nos acertamos! – exclamou Hermione para Ametista.

         - Finalmente ele entendeu o recado da carta. – respondeu a menina, rindo em seguida.

         Rony estava sentado diante das garotas e ficou de ouvidos e olhos abertos para ver o que acontecia. Estava ligeiramente corado. Hermione pegou o pacote e abriu. Dentro havia uma miniatura de uma vassoura usada por Vítor na Copa de Quadribol do ano passado. Ametista deu uma risada e olhou para Rony. Quando percebeu que o garoto estava atento, sussurrou algo a Hermione, que evitou tirar o presente de dentro da caixa. Não queria que ele soubesse que aquilo vinha de Vítor Krum.

         Logo após o almoço, todos subiram para suas torres e descansaram antes do começo de outra aula. Harry estava desanimado e muito cansado, já que quase não havia dormido naquela noite. A maioria dos alunos arranjou alguma atividade para aquele período de descanso. Sentou-se no sofá da sala comunal e acabou adormecendo. 

         Durante seu sono profundo, teve um sonho estranho. O mesmo sonho que tivera na madrugada de seu aniversário. A visão de todos os que amava e mais alguém, escondido na escuridão. Ficara intrigado. Logo depois teve uma estranha sensação de que, atrás de todos, surgira alguém. Um indivíduo sombrio, envolto em uma capa preta. Uma névoa cobriu a sua imagem e aí o ser postou-se ao lado da pessoa escondida na escuridão. Acordou repentinamente com os gritos de Rony:

         - Vamos! Vamos Harry! Acorde! Já está na hora da aula!

         Harry levantou-se com dificuldade e ajeitou o cabelo. Depois, ficou pensando no estranho sonho que havia tido. Deixou de lado e seguiu para a torre de Adivinhações. Ametista vinha atrás dos garotos, apressada. Postou-se ao lado de Harry e perguntou nervosa:

         - Algum de vocês sabe onde está meu diário?

         - Que diário? – perguntou Harry.

         - Um diário, Potter! Você sabe o que é um diário, não sabe?! – provocava Ametista o garoto, que ficava irritado. – Possui uma capa que muda de cor toda hora. Você não o viu por aí? – indagou a menina.

         - Não, não que eu me lembre. – respondeu Harry, se segurando.

         - E você, Rony?

         - Não vi também. Mas se eu achar, eu te devolvo. – respondeu meio sem jeito.

         Na sala perfumada de Sibila, os alunos já estavam reunidos. Foram os últimos a chegarem. Sentaram-se na mesa do fundo, como de costume. Harry reparou que Cho não estava lá. A professora levantou de sua mesa e passou a lição do dia.

         - Hoje, eu quero que vocês peguem um pergaminho e escrevam um segredo em um pedaço dele. Depois, dobrem-no três vezes e peguem seu baralho das Cartas do Destino. Coloquem seu papel no meio do baralho e concentrem-se. Retirem o papel e embaralhem as cartas. Após todo o processo, quero que retirem uma carta e façam a ligação da carta com o segredo e me entreguem. – e sentou-se novamente na mesa.

         - Que aula mais inútil. – cochichou Rony aos amigos.

         De repente, Cho Chang entrou na sala vermelha. Parecia que tinha corrido um bocado. A professora levantou-se e disse:

         - Srta. Chang, está atrasada dez minutos! Isso lhe custará cinco pontos para a Cornival. 

         - Mas professora, eu trouxe isso para a senhora. O professor Lupin pediu para eu entregar-lhe. – e a garota estendeu a mão, que segurava um papel azulado.

         - Vá sentar. – disse Sibila e abriu o recado. Leu com atenção e depois se levantou.

         A mestra dirigia-se até o fundo da sala. Rony estava com os olhos fechados, concentrando-se. Ametista, carrancuda, escrevia o segredo no pedaço de papel, protegendo-o. Harry tinha parado de fazer a lição e reparava na garota sentada ao seu lado. Cho estava ofegante. De repente, Sibila postou-se à frente da mesa dos três amigos.

         - Sr. Potter e Srta. Dumbledore. – chamou-os.

         Harry e Ametista levantaram os olhos para a professora, que os observava por cima. Ela continuou:

         - Eu acabei de receber um recado, em que o professor Lupin pede para os dois encontrá-lo em sua sala depois do jantar. Sem falta.

         - Está bem... – ia respondendo os dois, até que a professora, com um olhar agora sombrio, interrompeu-os.

         - Podem esperar, pois isso não será bom para nenhum dos dois. Isso pode acarretar conseqüências irreparáveis. – disse a professora da aula de Adivinhações com a voz em tom quase inaudível.

         - Essa mulher é maluca! Não sei como meu avô a contratou! – reclamou Ametista irritada.

         Sibila fingiu que não ouviu e pegou o baralho de Harry e espalhou-o pela bancada. Fez o mesmo com o de Ametista. Depois, retirou ao mesmo tempo uma carta de cada baralho. As duas cartas retiradas saíram iguais: a Morte.

         - Vocês sabem o que isto significa, não é? – disse a professora, ainda olhando-os estranhamente. Após o ocorrido, voltou para a sua mesa e permaneceu calada até o final da aula.   

***

Após o jantar, Harry e Ametista seguiram para a sala de Lupin. Os dois não se falavam e andavam distantes. Ainda chovia, mas não se ouvia mais tantos trovões como na hora do almoço. Os dois subiam as escadas em silêncio. Quando estavam perto de chegar a sala do professor, viram um vulto preto passar e entrar na mesma sala. Os dois pararam imediatamente, inseguros.

         - O que foi aquilo? – indagou Ametista sussurrando.

         - Não faço a mínima idéia. – respondeu Harry.     

         A garota começava a recuar devagarinho. Harry notou e segurou seu braço. Ela se assustou, mas manteve-se firme. 

         - Largue-me Potter! – resmungou Ametista.

Ele a largou rapidamente e foram até a sala. Entretanto, antes de chegarem à porta, que estava entreaberta, ouviu-se um trovão cair e uma forte luz reluziu em todo o castelo. Dava a sensação de que o chão estava se partindo. Hogwarts tremeu repentinamente e Harry e Ametista caíram no chão. Todas as luzes ou velas acesas se apagaram rapidamente e a escola ficou no escuro. Ouviram gritos de pavor e surpresa. Harry tateava o chão, a procura de Ametista. Porém, logo ouviu a um chamado bem perto.

         - Potter? Onde você está? – chamava uma seca voz em baixo tom. 

         O garoto percebeu que estava perto da garota, mas não achava sua varinha para clarear o lugar. Ele sussurrou para a menina:

         - Pegue sua varinha e grite _Lummus. – disse Harry.       _

         - Eu sei o quê fazer! Mas não posso – respondeu com a voz arrastada. – Se pegar a varinha, todo aquele negócio vai acontecer de novo e você vai ficar mal, Potter! – terminou impaciente. 

         - Não tem problema. Apenas pegue-a. – disse o garoto, disposto a ver aquele raio esverdeado que o provocava tanta dor.

         - Nada feito, Potter! Chega de confusões para o meu lado por sua causa! – respondeu Ametista alterada.

         Harry continuou tateando o chão, a procura de sua varinha e da garota. Mas não conseguia encontrar nenhuma das duas. Estava nervoso, já que até mesmo naquele momento ela fazia questão de discutir. Levantou-se ligeiramente até que, de repente, tropeçou em algo que estava no chão e caiu por cima de alguma coisa. Ouviu um sussurro sufocado:

         - Potter?! 

         O garoto percebeu que havia caído em cima de Ametista. Sentia a garota tremer de raiva. Por alguns instantes, eles ouviram a respiração um do outro apressada e agora, estavam ambos corados. Os seus olhos começavam a se acostumar com a escuridão e logo Harry podia ver os grandes olhos claros e muito azuis de Ametista. Só assim percebeu como estavam próximos um do outro. Até que uma luz surgiu fraquinha na direção deles e logo estava bem em cima dos dois. Os alunos olharam para cima e viram o professor Lupin sorrindo. Ele segurava uma varinha acesa e via em sua feição alegria e preocupação ao mesmo tempo. Os dois alunos da Grifinória levantaram-se e Lupin percebeu como estavam vermelhos. Só não sabia se era de vergonha ou...

         - Espero não ter atrapalhado vocês. – zombou o professor.

         - Claro que não! – exclamou Ametista muito irritada. – Estávamos chegando aqui quando ouvimos o trovão e ficamos no escuro. Só que o Potter não tinha a capacidade de encontrar a própria varinha e nenhum dos dois sabia onde o outro estava!

         - Capacidade?! – aborreceu-se Harry. – Eu acabei tropeçando em algo e caí em cima dela. – completou o garoto muito nervoso.

         - Está bem, está bem – respondeu Lupin rindo levemente ao ver que os dois não se davam nem um pouco bem. – Não precisam me explicar nada. Eu entendo. Mas agora, Harry, aqui está sua varinha – e o professor estendeu a mão e devolveu a varinha para o garoto. – E agora, podemos conversar?

         Entraram na sala do professor alterados e ainda muito sem jeito. Um não olhava o outro. Harry então notou que havia um vulto negro no canto esquerdo da mesa do professor e gritou assustado. Lupin tampou sua boca rapidamente.

         - Por que você gritou, Harry? – indagou o mestre sem entender.

         Neste momento, Snufles acordou e começou a rosnar para Ametista. Ela deu três passos para trás e murmurou algo ameaçador para o cão. Lupin encarou o cachorro, que se acalmou. Em seguida, das sombras, o vulto saiu devagarinho. Quando puderam ver com clareza, perceberam que haviam se assustado à toa.

         - Desculpem-me se os assustei novamente. – disse a voz seca da Profª. Arabella Figg.

         Lupin indicou cadeiras para os dois alunos sentarem-se. Depois, começou a falar:

         - Nós chamamos vocês aqui por um motivo. E desta vez, um motivo muito sério. Não sei se a professora já havia comentado algo sobre esta nossa conversa, mas mesmo que não, explicaremos tudo que estiver ao nosso alcance.

         Harry e Ametista permaneceram calados, sem trocar um olhar. Lupin prosseguiu em mesmo tom sério e preocupado.

         - Como sabem, estamos em uma nova era. Era de acontecimentos imprevisíveis. E como devem também ter percebido, o mundo não é mais o mesmo. Harry, que já estudou aqui todos os outros anos de sua vida, percebeu que agora, a segurança está muito maior que a dos outros anos passados. E eu presumo que vocês saibam o porquê de tudo isso.

         - Voldemort? – indagou Harry.

         - Sim – respondeu Lupin. – E também, sabemos que ainda mais agora, em que está praticamente recuperado, ele virá atrás de certas pessoas para se vingar.

         - E eu entro nesta lista. – disse Harry.

         - Convencido... – murmurou Ametista, fazendo Harry ouvir.

         - Está com inveja é?! – provocou o garoto em resposta.

         - Escutem! – repreendeu Arabella. – Não é hora para vocês brigarem! Isto é muito mais importante!

         - É exatamente por isso que chamamos vocês aqui. Precisamos começar a treinar nossos futuros bruxos. – explicou Lupin.

         - Como assim? E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – indagou Ametista.

         - Você tem muito a ver com tudo isso, menina – respondeu Arabella. – Assim como o Sr. Potter, você deve combater o mal.

         - E o quê nós faremos para combater o mal de dentro de Hogwarts? – perguntou Harry mais calmo, enquanto passava a mão na cabeça de Snufles.

         - Bom, Dumbledore decidiu reabrir o Clube de Duelos para os alunos a partir do terceiro ano – e Lupin suspirou. – Vocês dois terão uma espécie de treinamento especial, uma tarefa a realizar – respondeu, agora com certo brilho nos olhos. – Duelos especiais, eu diria.

         - Especiais? – estranhou Harry.

         - Isto será discutido mais tarde. A situação é que devem saber como lutar com outros bruxos, bruxos maiores e mais poderosos que vocês. – disse Lupin, em sério tom.

         - E como serão feitos estes treinos? – questionou Ametista.

         - Bom, isto ainda não está bem decidido. Mas já temos certeza que a professora Figg dará aulas especiais a Harry e eu darei aulas a você, Ametista. Já que sou seu guia, devo estar o mais próximo possível de você. – finalizou Lupin.

         - Mas eu ainda não entendi por que _eu! – disse Ametista. – Potter ainda dá para entender, já que _tentou_ – Harry enfureceu-se. – derrotar Voldemort e com certeza ele virá atrás dele. Mas eu?_

         - Escute, Srta. Dumbledore – disse Arabella, impaciente. – Você também tem um papel muito importante. É dona de uma grande força e neta do maior bruxo de todos os tempos. Esta força corre em suas veias. Por isso confiamos muito em você e sabemos que podemos esperar grandes feitos da senhorita.

         Ametista franziu a testa, estranhando. Mas preferiu não falar mais nada. Olhou para o professor, que piscou. Ela arriscou um sorriso. 

         - Agora, está ficando tarde e seria melhor vocês voltarem para sua torre – disse Lupin. – Ah, é claro que peço que isso fique somente entre nós. Mas como sei que irão dizer sobre isto aos seus dois amigos, peço que fique apenas entre vocês.

         Os dois acenaram positivamente com a cabeça. Quando estavam quase saindo, Ametista parou e disse ao professor em tom baixo:

         - Professor, duas coisas. A professora Sibila disse hoje a nós dois que isto que conversaríamos nos traria conseqüências irreparáveis e...

         - Não ouça nada – respondeu Lupin interrompendo a aluna. – Ela já previu a morte de Harry umas cinco vezes e ele ainda está aqui.

         - É, infelizmente! – resmungou Ametista, fazendo Lupin cerras as sobrancelhas. – E mais outra coisa. O senhor poderia me dizer onde Severo foi?

         - Ah, não. Não podemos dizer nada por enquanto, Ametista, mas prometo que quando puder, eu te direi – respondeu carinhosamente. – Ah! Mais uma coisa. Eu tenho um presente para te dar. – e o professor estendeu as mãos segurando um pacote.

         - O que é isso, professor? – perguntou a garota, curiosa. O pacote era ligeiramente pesado.

         - Abra somente em seu quarto. Se alguém souber que te dei isto, estarei despedido no dia seguinte hein! Espero que cuide bem! – pediu Lupin em tom maroto. 

         Ametista agradeceu. Ela e Harry saíram da sala do professor guiados pela varinha de Harry. Não falaram nada durante a volta até entrarem na sala comunal. Harry observava o pacote na mão da garota e ardia-se de curiosidade. Ametista já estava tomando seu caminho quando Harry disse:

         - Boa noite, Dumbledore. – despediu-se friamente, a chamando pelo sobrenome também. 

         - Boa noite, Potter. – respondeu a garota aborrecida.

         Harry subiu para seu quarto. De repente, avistou em cima da mesa ao lado do espelho de seu quarto, um pequeno caderno de capa azul clara. Pegou-o com cuidado. Verificou dos dois lados, procurando algo estranho no objeto. Sentou em sua cama e abriu lentamente aquilo que parecia ser um caderno. Folhas macias e azul-celeste apareceram, exalando um incrível perfume de rosas delicadas. Harry agora virava as folhas, a procura de algum nome. Notou então que nada havia sido escrito nelas, mas que seu nome aparecia sozinho, em muitas delas.

         - O que será isto? – perguntou a si mesmo em voz alta.

         Ouviu um barulho e virou-se para a cama de Rony, o amigo havia despertado. Coçava a cabeça levemente, como se quisesse lembrar de algo. 

         - Rony, isto é seu? – indagou Harry.

         - Não – respondeu o garoto ruivo, olhando o caderno com os olhos ligeiramente fechados. – Será que não é aquele tal diário que a Ametista estava procurando?

         Harry parou por um momento e lembrou-se da primeira vez que conversara com a garota sem estarem acompanhados por Hermione ou Rony. Ela escrevia em um caderno como aquele que segurava. Mas o menino lembrava-se também que a capa do objeto mudava sua coloração. De azul ele passou para um rosa, quase vermelho.

         - Claro – exclamou Harry. – Este deve ser o diário da Ametista. Mas por que ele está aqui?

         O garoto ficou esperando uma resposta de Rony, que não veio. Harry virou-se para o amigo, que agora estava adormecendo novamente. Harry arriscou um feitiço para descobrir o quê estava escrito no tal diário:

         - _Aparecium_! – murmurou ele para as folhas, segurando sua varinha.

         Porém, nada apareceu. Deduziu então que não estava sendo escrito com tinta invisível. Não arriscou escrever algo no livro, esperando que ele respondesse, assim como quando Riddle tomou conta de Gina, no segundo ano. Decidiu recolocar o diário em cima da mesa, diante do espelho.

         De repente, Harry viu que uma sombra, demonstrando a forma de um corpo humano, apareceu no espelho. O garoto ficou paralisado, não acreditando na cena. Ainda segurava o diário, que já estava sobre a mesa. Em seguida, o vulto negro parecia estender a mão, querendo tomar o diário das mãos de Harry. Este recuou e deu um grito, assustado.

         Imediatamente, Rony levantou e acendeu a luz do quarto. Encontrou Harry caído no chão, com o olhar perdido. Ajudou-o a levantar-se e o garoto explicou tudo o que havia visto. Rony estava incrédulo.

         - Quem poderia ter sido?

         - Como vamos saber – respondeu Harry a pergunta de Rony. – Acho melhor eu dormir com o diário. Amanhã eu devolvo-o a Ametista.

         E deitou em sua cama. Até pegar no sono, lembrou-se do vulto e notou a semelhança deste com o do sonho que havia tido à tarde. 

- Voldemort? – murmurou, apavorado. – Não, não. É impossível. Mesmo sabendo que ele está quieto demais para quem voltou a vida.

         Depois silenciou novamente. Pouco depois, pensou e murmurou para si mesmo.

         - E mesmo se for ele, o que vai querer com o diário da Ametista?

         Harry sentiu então um calor repentino. A idéia de alguém ferir a garota passou pela sua cabeça como um relâmpago. Primeiramente, ele até gostou da idéia já que andava em pé de guerra com a garota. Mas depois percebeu e se deu conta de que algo o prendia a ela. E o incomodava muito.

         - Como alguém consegue ser tão irritante e arrogante ao mesmo tempo?!

Ligeiramente antes de adormecer, Harry relembrou cada momento na escuridão com a neta de Dumbledore e, surpreendentemente, sorriu.


	9. A Sala Amaldiçoada

**CAPÍTULO NOVE – A SALA AMALDIÇOADA__**

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordara com um estranho barulho ao seu lado. Rony estava espirrando como um louco. O nariz destacava-se em seu rosto, mais vermelho que um belo morango maduro. Com isso, o mal-humor rotineiro despertou juntamente com o resfriado.

         - Dão acredito! Fazia ados em que dão ficava doente! – resmungava o garoto fanho. – Praga do Balfoy! Tenho certeza!

         - Se foi praga eu não sei, mas com certeza foi aquele espirro em cima de você que provocou esta gripe. – ria Harry.

         O menino levantou e passou a frente do espelho. Lembrou-se do vulto ou o quê fosse na noite passada. Contou toda a história para Rony.

         - Você deveria estar delirando, Harry. Como ia aparecer um vulto no espelho? – dizia Rony.

         - Sei lá. Eu vou devolver logo esse diário. – disse Harry, saindo do quarto.

         Na sala comunal, encontrou Hermione e Ametista conversando aos sussurros. Desconfiado, Harry postou-se atrás do sofá ao lado e ficou ouvindo a conversa entre as garotas.

         - Isso é loucura, Mione. Você tá achando que vai encontrar o quê lá? – indagava Ametista autoritária.

         - Eu estou sonhando com estas estátuas há dias! Eu preciso vê-las. – cochichou Hermione em resposta.

         - Eu não acho uma boa idéia. E se alguém te pegar? – supôs a amiga. – O que você vai dizer? E ainda tem mais. A sala da Profª. Figg é ao lado. Imagine se ela pega você?

         - Eu sei me cuidar. E eu peço para o Harry a capa de Invisibilidade dele. – disse Hermione.

         - Mas você mesma me disse que desconfia que ele tenha perguntado exatamente sobre isso na aula de Poções. Se ele ficar sabendo disso, não vai emprestar a capa para você.

         - Mas ele não vai ficar sabendo! – aumentou o tom de voz, nervosa.

         Nesse instante, Rony desceu as escadas do dormitório dos garotos. Sentou-se no sofá em que Harry estava escondido e espirrou novamente.

         - Bom dia, Abetista. – disse desanimado.

         - Abetista? – zombou a garota. – Você está mal, hein!

         - A besta do Balfoy! Aquele espirro em ciba de bim! Ele ainda be paga! – resmungava Rony. 

         Hermione não dava a mínima atenção enquanto Ametista segurava disfarçadamente a risada. Era realmente cômico ver Rony naquele estado. Rony notou o pouco caso de Hermione e imediatamente fechou a cara e pediu licença. Virou para trás e espirrou. Apenas não sabia que Harry estava ali. O garoto levantou revoltado.

         - Ah! Rony! Que nojo! – protestava Harry.

         - Foi bal – respondeu o amigo, envergonhado. – Dão tinha visto você.

         - O quê você estava fazendo aí atrás, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, olhando torto.

         Harry demorou um pouco, pensando em uma boa explicação, e Ametista exclamou ao ver que o garoto segurava seu diário.

         - Meu diário! – e depois lançou um olhar duvidoso a Harry. – O que você estava fazendo com ele Potter? – indagou desconfiada.

         - Por que? Já está achando que eu peguei escondido não é?! – respondeu Harry nervoso. – Conheço muito bem este tom de voz. Você está achando que eu roubei, mas eu não fiz isso.

         - Quem sabe, não é mesmo? – Harry ficou roxo de raiva. – Você pode fazer de tudo mesmo!

         Harry gritou um palavrão e Ametista arregalou os olhos de raiva. Hermione notou e logo puxou Ametista para descerem ao café. Na refeição, Rony não conseguia comer nada. Estava enjoado e espirrava de cinco em cinco segundos. Até mesmo os professores repararam. A Profª. Minerva levantou-se de seu lugar quando todos deixavam o salão principal e aproximou-se de Hermione.

         - Você é a monitora, Srta. Granger. Leve o Sr. Weasley a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey saberá cuidar dele e eu o dispenso da aula.

         - Mas, professora... – tentava desvencilhar-se da missão que a mestra havia dado, já que não olhava para o garoto há quase um mês. 

         - Esta é uma das funções que uma monitoria reserva, Srta. Granger. – explicou McGonagall austera. – Agora, leve-o a enfermaria.

         Hermione levantou e postou-se ao lado de Rony. Ele deu mais um espirro e bateu com a mão na mesa, cansado da crise. A garota, meio grossa e desajeitada, disse:

         - Sr. Weasley, a professora Minerva pediu que eu o levasse até a enfermaria, dispensando-o da aula.

         Rony virou-se e olhou para o rosto de Hermione.

         - Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! – respondeu ríspido.

         Hermione continuou calada e saiu, em direção a sala de aula. Harry pigarreou e Ametista disse:

         - Até quando vocês vão viver nesta guerra?! Acabe com essa besteira logo e peça desculpas a ela! – falava como se desse ordens a Rony. 

         - Eu não preciso te obedecer Ametista! Eu não fiz nada, então não pedirei desculpas! – respondeu Rony, sem dar importância.

         Ametista resmungou algo que ninguém entendeu e saiu. Harry olhou para Rony, esperando alguma resposta.

         - Eu não me importo. – finalizou Rony, dando de ombros.

***

Na aula de Transfiguração, Hermione sentou-se numa bancada ao final da sala e apoiou a cabeça nos cotovelos. Logo, os alunos iam entrando devagar e Ametista aproximou-se da menina. Quando sentou ao lado dela, Minerva disse em alto tom.

         - Eu farei uma mudança hoje, em função de melhorar a dinâmica das aulas – e a mestra começou a mudar várias duplas. Ao final, mexeu em quem não deveria. – E Sr. Potter sente-se com a Srta. Dumbledore. A Srta. Granger sentará com o Sr. Weasley.

         Exatamente iguais, Harry, Ametista, Hermione e Rony ficaram boquiabertos. Havia tentado de todas as maneiras durante este período, ficarem o mais longe possível.            

         - Vamos, estou esperando. – disse a professora, impaciente.

         Ametista dirigiu-se até a bancada dos garotos e disse ríspido a Rony:

         - É melhor você ir lá e consertar a situação que você criou e me tirar dessa que você acabou de me colocar!

         Rony levantou-se e, antes de chegar à bancada, deu quatro espirros, um deles especialmente escandaloso. Os alunos da Sonserina riam. Draco não estava presente, mas os outros faziam questão de tomar seu lugar. As piadinhas eram inevitáveis e não sossegaram até a professora tirar dez pontos da Casa. O garoto sentou-se na bancada e Hermione continuou olhando para frente, prestando total atenção na mestra. McGonagall dizia agora que a transfiguração do dia seria especialmente difícil. Deveriam transformar-se em pessoas totalmente diferentes.

         - É como transformar um moreno em loiro, ou um baixo em um gigante. Quero pessoas totalmente diferentes. E isso apenas será feito entre as duplas, sendo que o parceiro decidirá em que irá transformar o amigo. Agora, podem começar!

         Harry disfarçou e olhou para a bancada mais atrás. Os dois amigos sequer se olhavam. Hermione folheava um livro, enquanto Rony espirrava como um louco. Minerva percebeu e aproximou-se da mesa. 

         - Eu não sei qual é o problema entre vocês, mas eu não permitirei que brigas extraclasse atinjam a minha aula ou o estudo de vocês. – disse com a voz característica, seca e ameaçadora.

         A mestra continuou a rodar entre as bancadas. Observou que Harry e Ametista discutiam.

         - É realmente impressionante! Até aqui eu tenho que te agüentar! – resmungou Harry.

         - Então concordamos em algo! – respondeu Ametista virando-se para o garoto. – É insuportável ficar ao lado de alguém que pega meu diário e ainda se acha só porque conseguiu por alguma obra do destino, diminuir o poder do Bruxo das Trevas! – completou Ametista raivosa.

         - Ah! E você acha muito legal para eu ficar aqui com uma garota que só sabe discutir e que tem medo de espelhos?! – retrucou Harry com os olhos vermelhos de nervoso. 

         Ametista ficou realmente brava com isso, mas teve de se calar, pois a professora aproximou-se da mesa:

         - O que está acontecendo aqui? – exaltou-se. – Já bastam o Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger, agora vocês também? Esperava uma atitude mais adulta da parte de vocês dois! Agora façam o quê eu mandei! – dizia Minerva severa.

         Harry e Ametista trocaram um olhar de ódio e passaram a pensar no que transformariam um ao outro. Harry quis transformar primeiro a garota e gastava muito tempo pensando.

         - Potter, você tem de se concentrar e imaginar no que vai me transformar! Depois, passe a mão em meus cabelos e diga o feitiço! – explicando o processo.

         - Eu sei, eu sei! É que não estou preocupado em que vou te transformar, e sim neles. – e apontou para os dois amigos.

         - Eles vão se entender. – respondeu.

         - Ao contrário de nós, eu espero! – disse Harry fazendo Ametista cerrar os olhos de nervoso.

         Minerva passou ao lado da bancada de Harry e disse:

         - Vamos, Sr. Potter. Transforme-a em alguém perfeita.

         Harry parou por um instante e olhou para a garota. Imaginou a garota perfeita para ele. Em sua mente, o rosto de Cho passou rapidamente. Mas depois pensou que muitos poderiam desconfiar. Quando se fez a pergunta novamente, o rosto da apanhadora da Corvinal não apareceu em seu pensamento. Agora, imaginava a própria Ametista, do jeito que estava. Porém, a idéia de achá-la interessante o fez odiar-se por um momento. Ela era realmente irritante e o desafiava o tempo todo. Ficou a encarando e a neta do diretor perguntou:

         - No que você está pensando, Potter?! No diário de quem você vai querer pegar e espionar? 

         - Não vou responder porque estou cansado de discutir com você. – respondeu rapidamente arrogante.

         Harry concentrou-se e apanhou a varinha em sua mão direita. A esquerda foi apoiada no cabelo castanho de Ametista. 

         - _Transformecium_! – disse Harry, apressado.

         Ametista abriu os olhos e Harry ficou paralisado. Ametista ficou curiosa.

         - E então, em que bicho você me transformou? – indagou, aos olhos maravilhados do amigo.

         - Espere só um pouco. Não diga nada senão pode estragar! – respondeu o garoto provocativo. Harry trouxe um espelho para a garota admirar-se. Ela se afastou.

         - Potter! Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de espelhos! – disse impaciente.

         - É mesmo. – respondeu Harry, guardando o espelho.

         McGonagall escrevia uma carta que deveria ser mandada ao pai de Rony, a pedido de Dumbledore. Ouviu os murmúrios dos alunos quando repararam em Ametista. Levantou os olhos e deixou o pergaminho cair no chão. Aproximou-se dos alunos e sorriu.

         - Harry, você me surpreende cada dia mais. – e deu uma risada. Hermione e Rony aproximaram-se e a garota percebeu que a professora estava emocionada. Algumas lágrimas caíram de seu rosto.

         Ametista estava totalmente mudada. Seu longo e ondulado cabelo castanho deu lugar a um volumoso cabelo ruivo. Os olhos azuis que maravilharam Olívio Wood agora estavam verdes como duas esmeraldas. Estava mais alta e a pele era do mesmo tom. 

         - Lílian Potter! – exclamou Minerva, muito emocionada. – Você a transformou em sua mãe, Harry!

         Ametista nada disse e Harry sentiu-se muito orgulhoso. Minerva parecia em transe. Hermione deu um cutucão sem querer na mestra e ela acordou. Distanciou os alunos, fazendo-os voltarem ao trabalho.

         - Agora, eu quero que a Srta. Dumbledore transforme o Sr. Potter. E dou vinte pontos para a Grifinória pela sua execução tão perfeita da tarefa. – disse Minerva ainda impressionada.

         A garota sacudiu os cabelos e voltou a ser Ametista. Harry olhou para a menina e imaginou novamente a mãe. Sorriu acanhadamente sonhador. Durante o tempo em que Ametista tentava escolher em quem transformaria Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam se atacando.

         - Vamos lá! Eu quero ver se é realmente boa nisso – provocava Rony. – Faça um feitiço melhor que o de Harry.

         - Ah! – esbravejou a garota furiosa. – _Transformecium!_

         Hermione ficou tão irritada que transformou Rony em um homem alto, ligeiramente loiro de cabelos ondulados e olhos castanhos. Trouxe um espelho enquanto todos admiravam. A maioria dos alunos ria.

         - Gilderoy Lockhart! – exclamou Dino Thomas, gargalhando.

         Rony olhou-se no espelho e tomou um susto. Estava exatamente igual ao antigo professor fajuto de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas no segundo ano.

         - Que horror! – gritou Rony, enojado. – Não existia pessoa melhor, não?

         Hermione riu e disse em contra resposta:

         - Não achei pessoa que combinasse melhor com você.

         Todos se espantaram. Rony resolveu dar o troco:

         - _Transformecium_!

         Hermione não era mais uma jovem e bonita menina do quinto ano de Hogwarts. Ao lugar de seu rosto delicado, a famosa cara de buldogue de Pansy Parkinson, da Sonserina, realçava entre as inúmeras cabeças que rodeavam a bancada dos, agora, adversários.

         - O quê?! – gritou Hermione a olhar-se no espelho. – Você é um idiota!

         Pansy ficara nervosa também ao ver que alguns riam da "sua" cara. Hermione pegou sua varinha e gritou novamente:

         - _Transformecium_!

         Agora, as gargalhadas chegavam a sufocar os estudantes. Era hilário observar o temido sonserino Draco Malfoy com as vestes da Grifinória, ainda com o nariz vermelho de Rony. Este ficara mais revoltado que antes:

         - Nesse cachorro não! – ressoava a voz de Rony por toda a sala em protesto a transformação. – Mas se você quer assim... _Transformecium_!

         Pansy Parkinson "Granger" virara agora uma linda garota, com os longos cabelos loiros batendo na cintura e os olhos azuis. Praticamente uma veela.

         - Fleur Delacour! – impressionou-se Justino. – Como ela é linda!

         Hermione ficara realmente nervosa agora. A estudante francesa da Beauxbatons havia ganhado certa antipatia da monitora desde que Rony vivia andando de lá para cá, apenas mencionando sua beleza. Visualizou em sua mente a pessoa perfeita para acabar com a brincadeira e gritou:

         - _Transformecium_! 

         Rony "Malfoy" estava com quase dois metros de altura. Em seu rosto, surgiram grossas sobrancelhas negras, assim como seu cabelo e seus olhos. Alguns garotos ficaram impressionados enquanto as garotas suspiravam de admiração. Rony pegou o espelho e tornou-se mais vermelho que o próprio cabelo. O ódio estava estampado em seu olhar, diretamente para Hermione.

         - COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE ME TRANSFORMAR NISSO?! – esbravejou, sendo sua voz ouvida a quilômetros de distância. 

         A imagem do apanhador da Bulgária, Vítor Krum, estava centrada e aos olhares de todos. Aquilo realmente havia irritado o garoto, que gritava agora com a menina:

         - Por que você não vem dar um beijinho em mim, hein? Vamos! Eu sou o seu Vitinho! 

         - Pare com isso, Rony! – gritava em resposta.

         A professor McGonagall havia assistido tudo sentada em sua cadeira. Estava realmente impressionada com as transformações feitas até então. Pediu licença aos alunos e aproximou-se em meio à discussão entre "Vítor Krum" e "Fleur Delacour".

         - Sr. Weasley, Srta. Granger. Estou boquiaberta e diria, surpresa com o desempenho de vocês nesta tarefa. Eu pensei que nem todos conseguiriam completar a lição com tanta perfeição como vocês executaram. Meus parabéns!

         Hermione e Rony calaram-se. Paralisados com o elogio da professora e diante dos olhares de todos, Hermione começou a falar:

         - Muito obrigada professora. Apenas nos agitamos com o desafio imposto pela senhora. 

         - É, foi somente isso. – completou Rony quase aos sussurros.

         - Devo dizer que, de agora em diante, todas as aulas, vocês sentaram juntos. Executam o trabalho muito melhor! Dou trinta pontos para a Grifinória.

         Enquanto os estudantes da Grifinória festejavam os pontos dados pela mestra, os da Sonserina por sua vez, começavam a brigar um com o outro, tentando conseguir o mesmo desempenho de Hermione e Rony. Minerva pediu então, que os dois fizessem um relatório sobre todas as transformações feitas em sala. Ametista aproveitou a chance e concentrou a mente na transformação que faria em Harry. Pediu que o garoto virasse para sua frente e gritou:

         - _Transformecium_!

         McGonagall virou-se para a dupla, verificando se a aluna já havia feito seu feitiço. Por sorte, Justino e Simas estavam ao seu lado, pois quando menos esperaram, a professora desequilibrou-se e quase caiu. Os dois a seguraram. Minerva, depois de se recuperar, aproximou-se da dupla devagar. Ametista estava segurando o espelho contra sua face, pronta para mostrar a aparência nova de Harry. Neste instante, a professora chegou e tomou o espelho da mão de Ametista.

         - Melhor não, Srta. Dumbledore. – disse em tom severo.

         - Por que? Ficou ruim? – perguntou a aluna confusa. 

         - Não, não é isso. Ele apenas pode ficar impressionado. – respondeu.

         Harry estranhou e aproximou-se da mestra.

         - Por que não posso ver como fiquei, professora?

         McGonagall não respondeu. Ametista desanimou. Harry percebeu e, mesmo sem entender a postura da professora, indagou a menina:

         - E então, como estou?

         - Você está um garoto pouco mais alto, pele clara, cabelos e olhos castanhos, quase negros eu diria. Bonito. Bem diferente de você! – respondeu olhando fixo para os olhos de Harry. Como sempre, Harry desviou o olhar, um pouco raivoso também.

         - Pode voltar ao normal, Sr. Potter. – ordenou Minerva.

         Harry sacudiu-se e voltou a ter os cabelos desgrenhados e os olhos verdes, além da famosa cicatriz na testa. Entretanto, McGonagall disse a Ametista:

         - A senhorita poderia me acompanhar?

         Ametista olhou para Harry perdida, como quem pedisse explicações. Ele não soube o que dizer até que questionou:

         - Para onde ela vai, professora? – indagou meio gago.

         - Não é seu problema, Sr. Potter – respondeu austera. – Mas se questiona com tal apreensão, ela vai para a sala do diretor. 

         - O que foi que eu fiz? – alterou-se Ametista.

         - Apenas siga-me, Srta. Dumbledore.

***

No almoço, Harry sentou-se com Hermione, que transparecia felicidade. Adorava receber elogios, mas de McGonagall era totalmente diferente.

         - Você viu o jeito que ela falou! – relembrava emocionada.

         - Sim, eu vi – respondeu Harry, impaciente. Era a sexta vez em que ouvia a garota falar sobre a aula. – Por falar nisso, você sabe que o elogio não foi apenas para você, Mione.

         - É – respondia encabulada sobre a atuação de Rony. – Ele foi muito bom também. Surpreendeu-me.

         - Realmente, o Rony anda melhorando, sabe? – incitava Harry.  

         - Bom para ele. – respondeu ríspida.

         Harry viu que não havia jeito de consertar a briga entre os amigos. Isto deveria partir de Rony, pois Hermione parecia irredutível. Logo, viram Ametista entrando no salão principal com a face preocupada. Sentou-se ao lado da amiga e perguntou:

         - Onde está o Rony? – era uma das primeiras vezes que Ametista chamava Rony não mais pelo sobrenome.

         - Foi para a enfermaria – respondeu Hermione. – Harry o convenceu – Ametista olhou para Harry. – Piorou depois que terminou a briga comigo – depois, perguntou curiosa. – Então, qual foi o problema?

         - Ai – suspirou Ametista. – Nem eu sei. Foi super estranho. Eu saí mais perdida do que quando entrei. Primeiro, a professora entrou na minha frente. Ficou cerca de cinco minutos conversando com o meu avô a sós. Depois, saiu da sala e me mandou entrar. Nunca vi meu avô com aquele cara. Parecia que tinha visto um fantasma.

         - Por que? – indagou Hermione, apressada.

         - Calma! Eu sentei na cadeira e aquela fênix dele...

         - Fawkes. – respondeu Harry rapidamente.

         - Não me interrompa Potter! – Harry resmungou. – Ela sempre fica agitada quando eu entro na sala dele – reclamou ligeiramente e prosseguiu com a história. – Ele me disse que a McGonagall tinha contado a história da minha transformação. Disse que ela tinha ficado surpresa sobre todas as que foram feitas, mas a minha, especialmente a minha, a perturbou – Hermione olhou para Harry, que deu de ombros, e Ametista continuou. – Então, aí ele pediu que eu repetisse a descrição da pessoa que eu tinha te transformado, Potter...

         - Um garoto alto, com os cabelos e olhos castanhos. – interrompeu-a o garoto.

         Ametista lançou um olhar frio e impaciente a Harry, calando-o.

         - Ele me perguntou se eu tinha conhecido este garoto alguma vez. Eu respondi que não. Aí ele me perguntou onde eu já tinha visto ele, como se estivesse repetindo a pergunta, sabe?

         - E onde você o viu? – indagou Hermione. 

         - Uma vez, eu tive a impressão de vê-lo em meus sonhos. Fica sempre me observando. Mas naquela hora, somente ele veio em minha cabeça e então transformei o Potter nele – explicava Ametista com calma. – Daí eu aproveitei e perguntei por que eu estava lá. Ele me disse que o garoto era um velho conhecido dele. Mas ele não quis dizer o nome da tal pessoa. E me mandou ir almoçar.

         - Só isso? – indagou Harry sem dar importância.

         - Não, tem alguma coisa estranha nisso – disse Hermione. – Não seria qualquer coisa que perturbaria a professora ou mesmo o diretor. Deveria ser alguém muito importante.

         - Que deve ser alguém, isso deve – afirmou Ametista. – Mas eu não sei quem é. Agora, mudando de assunto, o quê _você – reforçou Ametista para Hermione. – vai fazer hoje à tarde? – questionou._

         Hermione gaguejou e não respondeu. Harry lembrou-se de que havia combinado de visitar Hagrid. Não poderia faltar. 

         - Falando nisso, Harry – dizia Hermione. – Eu queria pedir um favor seu. – e deu um sorriso.

         Harry lembrou-se da conversa entre as meninas de manhã e falou:

         - Se esse favor for emprestar a minha capa para você, pode esquecer.

         Hermione ficou boquiaberta, enquanto Ametista escondeu uma risada. 

         - Mas por que? – indagou a garota nervosa.

         - Porque vou usá-la hoje. Arranje outra. – e saiu deixando as duas na mesa da Grifinória no salão principal.

         - Eu acho que seu plano foi por água abaixo. – riu Ametista.

         - Nem tanto. – respondeu Hermione, sorrindo para a amiga.

         Ametista percebeu o olhar malicioso de Hermione e foi logo negando.

         - Nem pense nisso! Eu não vou emprestar a minha capa para você. Se Lupin descobre que mais alguém sabe sobre ela, meu avô corta o pescoço dele. – avisou Ametista.

         - Mas ninguém vai ficar sabendo! – dizia Hermione manhosa.

         Hermione ficou olhando para a amiga com cara de coitada. Ametista não resistiu.

         - Escute aqui. Se alguém descobrir que a capa é minha, você estará morta no dia seguinte. – ameaçou Ametista.

***

Passada cerca de duas horas, Harry estava sentado em uma das mesas da sala comunal refazendo uma redação sobre a poção da Verdade. Pouco tempo depois, avistou Ametista descendo as escadas do dormitório sozinha. Harry observava calado. Agora a garota estava sentando no sofá, com um grosso livro na mão. Parecia procurar algo importante. Logo depois, Harry viu Hermione descer e subir novamente. Em seguida, Ametista estava à frente do quadro da Velha Gorda, dizendo a senha. Harry calculou que Hermione estava no quarto e subiu para verificar. Não a encontrou. 

         - Como ela saiu? – sussurrou a si mesmo, descendo as escadas. Presumiu que havia se distraído e correu para fora da torre da Grifinória. Encontrou Ametista voltando com o imenso livro no colo. – Onde está a Mione, Dumbledore? – perguntou ansioso. 

         - Acho que ela saiu, Potter. – respondeu rapidamente.

         Harry sabia que ela já havia saído. Mas como? Preferiu deixar essa questão para ser respondida depois. Subiu para o quarto, a procura de sua capa de Invisibilidade. No meio do caminho, lembrou-se de que deveria se encontrar com Hagrid. Viu a solução rapidamente. Correu até a enfermaria. 

         - Rony, você tem que me ajudar! – sibilou para o amigo, deitado na cama sorridente.

         - Com o quê?

         Harry estranhou a cara alegre do amigo e indagou:

         - O que aconteceu? Você está tão feliz!

         - É que eu ganhei dele no xadrez. – disse, apontando para a cama ao lado. Draco Malfoy estava com a pior cara de raiva que o mundo já vira.

         - Tá, tá – resmungou Harry apreensivo. – Pegue ela. – e mostrou a capa para Rony.

         - E o que eu vou fazer com ela? – estranhou Rony.

         - Você vai atrás da Hermione.

         - O QUE?! – esbravejou Rony surpreso. – Dão besbo.

         - Ela pode estar correndo riscos, Rony. Eu não posso ir ajudar, então você vai! – ordenou Harry.

         - Riscos?

         - Isso mesmo. Ela vai atrás daquelas estátuas.

         - As abaldiçoadas, cobo o Binns disse? – indagou Rony, levantando ligeiramente.

         Harry afirmou com a cabeça. Rony hesitou e olhou feio para o amigo. Mas depois percebeu que o assunto era sério e concordou.

         - Você be deve uba! – disse contrariado. – Onde devo ir? 

         - Sétimo andar, a terceira sala à esquerda. Atrás do gárgula que faz par com o de Dumbledore. Eu não sei como ela vai chegar lá, mas fique atento. Você vai saber se ela chegou, pois ela tem a chave da sala.

         - Entendi. Eu espero que dê tudo certo. – disse Rony, saindo da enfermaria escondido.

***

Hermione subia as escadas cautelosa. Não queria despertar suspeitas de nenhuma forma, sabendo que a sala da Profª. Figg era no mesmo corredor. Chegou ao sétimo andar e observou o movimento. O andar estava deserto. Esperou dois minutos e dirigiu-se a estátua do gárgula. Ouviu alguns passos repentinamente e escondeu-se atrás da estátua. Nada viu e achou melhor verificar se a sala da mestra de Aparatação estava ocupada. Não encontrou ninguém. Observou novamente o andar e resmungou:

         - Estou ouvindo coisas agora? – em tom austero consigo mesma.

         Entretanto, os passos que Hermione ouvira não eram loucura de sua cabeça. Havia alguém mais no andar. Rony estava postado ao lado da porta da sala de Aparatação. Tentava ouvir alguma coisa ou alguém. Atento, percebeu quando uma chave, pequena e enferrujada, começou a flutuar no ar. "Hermione", pensou ele. A garota colocava a pequenina chave que Fred havia dado há alguns dias a ela no olho esquerdo da estátua do gárgula. Girou três vezes, como instruiu o livro, e a estátua moveu-se ligeiramente para a direita. Hermione conseguiu ver a porta dourada. 

         - A Sala Amaldiçoada. – disse baixinho, sorrindo.

         Rony percebeu a mudança de posição da estátua e foi ao encontro dela. Viu quando alguém abriu a porta dourada escondida. De repente, a porta começara a fechar. Rapidamente, deu um passo a frente e segurou-a firmemente, conseguindo entrar. A porta bateu e Hermione deu um pulo, deixando a capa cair. Rony logo desviou um pouco para a direita e Hermione encostou-se à porta. Verificou que não havia maneira de abri-la. 

         - Ninguém havia dito que ela não tinha maçaneta! – reclamou, sentando no chão. – O jeito é ver estas estátuas mesmo... A Ametista vai perceber que estou demorando e vai chamar alguém para me ajudar. – disse apreensiva.

         - Isso vai custar-lhe o cargo de monitoria. – disse Rony de repente, não mais fanho.

         Hermione levantou rapidamente e começou a olhar para os lados, procurando o dono da voz, a qual ela conhecia muito bem.

         - Rony? – indagou relutante.

         O garoto postou-se a sua frente e retirou a capa de Harry. Hermione olhou abismada.

         - Como você sabe que eu estaria aqui?

         - O Harry me avisou.

         - Eu sabia! Harry e aquela maldita poção da Verdade de Snape. Ele descobriu o meu plano com o seu irmão. – resumiu a garota revoltada.

         - Que plano?

         - Depois eu te explico... – ia dizendo, quando interrompeu. – Isso me lembra de algo! Eu não deveria estar falando com você!

         - E nem eu com você – respondeu Rony em resposta. – Aliás, eu não deveria fazer o que Harry pediu!

         - E por que fez então? – indagou Hermione nervosa.

         - Porque... Porque... – tentava encontrar uma resposta, sem reconhecer que havia ficado preocupado quando Harry disse que a amiga corria riscos. – Ah! Sei lá porque! – respondeu ríspido.

         Rony encostou-se a algo e ficou. Hermione começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensando. De repente, Rony gritou. Hermione olhou para trás e não conseguiu ver o amigo naquela escuridão. Tomou a varinha.

         - _Lummus_! – e a ponta da varinha acendeu.

         Para sua surpresa, a sala era totalmente fechada. Não existia nenhuma janela ou porta por onde entrasse ar. A sua frente viu a porta dourada reluzir com a luz vinda da varinha. Uma mão gélida encostou-se a seu ombro e ela pulou. Depois viu que era Rony, pálido e apavorado. Os olhos estavam bem abertos e ele respirava como um bichinho assustado.

         - O que aconteceu? – perguntou a garota agoniada.

         - Eu... Eu senti uma coisa se enrolar na minha perna e percebi que vinha da coisa em que eu estava encostado. – explicou, comendo algumas palavras de nervosismo.

         - E onde você estava encostado?

         - Não sei! – respondeu ríspido.

         Os dois viraram de costas e se depararam com quatro, incríveis e belas estátuas. A primeira estátua em que observaram foi a menor entre as quatro. Uma mulher parecendo inteligente e muito bonita. Em sua mão direita, reluzia um escudo bronze, protegendo o tronco reto. 

         - Rowena Ravenclaw das ravinas. – disse Hermione.

         - Como você sabe? – indagou Rony em um desafio.

         - É muito claro. O escudo era a arma principal de Ravenclaw, dizem os livros – explicava a garota saltitante. – Além disso, o escudo representa, na mitologia, inteligência, homens de espírito e saber.  

         - E o que tem isso a ver?

         - Ai! – bufou a menina. – As características da Corvinal!

         - Ah... Eu sabia. – respondeu Rony acanhado.

Mais à esquerda, uma mulher de aparência serena, paciente e justo. Na mão direita, tinha uma flecha dourada, enquanto na esquerda, onde estava apoiada a flecha, um arco levemente marrom.

         - Helga Hufflepuff das planícies. – disse Hermione admirada.

         - Tem certeza? – desafiou Rony novamente.

         - Claro que tenho! – respondeu grossamente a pergunta de Rony. – Hufflepuff possuía um arco e flechas velozes. Eles, em tempos passados, representavam grande empenho, aplicação, lealdade e perfeição. Mas principalmente, a fama de negar a dor. Assim são as características da Lufa-Lufa.

         - Aposto que você leu isso em "Hogwarts, uma história", estou certo? – provocou Rony.

         Hermione olhou feio e nada respondeu. Rony parou diante da mais bela estátua, assim como descreveu.

         - E este, quem é? – indagou maravilhado.

         - Quem mais senão Godric Gryffindor! – respondeu com um sorriso tímido nos lábios, ao perceber que o amigo estava se interessando.

         Um homem de postura reta e rosto severo, mas bondoso. Na mão direita, carregava uma grande e bela espada prata, com o punho cravejado de rubis do tamanho de ovos.

         - É incrível, eu achei a mais bonita até agora. – disse Rony.

         - Godric Gryffindor das charnecas! – exclamou Hermione. – A espada significa coragem, enfrentar o inimigo diretamente. Somente os nobres possuíam espadas como essa. Sangue-frio e valentia. 

         - As nossas características. – disse alguém em quase um sussurro.

         Hermione e Rony deram um pulo assustados. Olharam para todos os lados da sala escura e nada encontraram. Entreolharam-se e deram de ombros. Até que a voz ressoou novamente por todos os mínimos cantos da sala.

         - Sim, as características de todos os que pertencem a Grifinória. A valentia, a coragem, a nobreza, o sangue-frio e a ousadia.

         Das sombras, saiu um vulto negro. Hermione e Rony olhavam para o lado da porta, mas a garota notou que a voz vinha de trás deles. Virou-se e deu de cara com quem menos esperava.

         - Professor Lupin! – gritou Hermione em pânico.

         - Srta. Granger, eu avise-lhe quando estávamos na biblioteca. Não mexa com isso! – repreendeu-a.

         - Eu sei, professor. – respondeu Hermione cabisbaixa.

         - E a senhorita sabe que tenho um grande carinho por vocês, mas que não posso deixar este episódio passar. Isto lhe custará o cargo de monitoria. – disse Lupin com a voz um pouco culpada. 

         Hermione soluçou baixinho. Tinha batalhado tanto para ganhar este cargo para uma obsessão maluca acabar com a melhor posição que havia ganhado em Hogwarts. Mas nem tudo estava perdido. Rony tomou a frente:

         - Professor Lupin, é extremamente injusto da parte do senhor em retirar o cargo de monitoria da Hermione. Ela é a aluna mais capaz na Grifinória para executar este trabalho.

         Hermione levantou a cabeça desacreditada. Olhou para Rony, que parecia empenhado. Era estranho, pois até três semanas ou mais, o garoto gritava que ela era uma traidora. Agora, a defendia.

         - Mesmo assim, Sr. Weasley. Concordo com a sua afirmação, porém é preciso fazer isso. Logo o diretor saberá que alguém invadiu a sala das estátuas e até mesmo o professor Binns estava dando por falta da chave.

         Hermione, que havia adquirido certa esperança com o discurso do amigo, abaixou a cabeça novamente. Rony não sabia mais o que falar. Até que uma idéia veio repentinamente a sua cabeça.

         - Professor, e se eu contar-lhe a verdade sobre o que aconteceu?

         Lupin franziu a testa perdido, enquanto Hermione arregalou os olhos, pensando qual seria a alegação de Rony.

         - Explique melhor, Rony. – pediu Lupin.

         - Na verdade, este foi um plano meu – disse Rony, quando Hermione engasgou. – O senhor deve ter percebido que eu e Hermione brigamos faz cerca de quatro semanas – Lupin ouvia com atenção e confirmou com a cabeça. – Muito bem, eu então quis arranjar uma forma de me desculpar com ela. Sabia que ela havia ficado louca com a tal história das estátuas amaldiçoadas, como disse o professor Binns. Então, eu peguei a chave na sala dele e preparei tudo. Fiz a Hermione vir até aqui e conhecer todas as famosas estátuas. Foi tudo minha idéia. Ela não tem culpa de nada, professor. Por favor não tire o cargo de monitora dela! Só eu vi como ela batalhou todos estes quatro anos por isso. – terminou Rony. 

         Hermione ficou abismada e ao mesmo tempo admirando a atitude de Rony com ela. Lupin, por sua vez, pareceu convencido da história, apesar de, na verdade, querer apenas um pretexto para não punir a menina.

         - Eu acredito no que disse, Rony. E por causa disse, apenas darei uma detenção para os dois. Amanhã eu decido melhor e depois os comunico. O senhor – e apontou para Rony. – deve estar ciente que a sua detenção será maior do que a dela, não é?

         - Sim, professor. – respondeu Rony.

         De repente, Lupin sorriu. 

         - Mas é claro que não pegarei pesado com nenhum de vocês. Suas razões foram nobres para com Hermione e ela estava muito interessada nestas estátuas. Porém, devo pedir que não voltem aqui novamente.

         O professor os guiou para uma passagem apagada atrás da estátua de Hufflepuff. Perceberam que havia uma escada íngreme, mas segura. Desceram cerca de cinco minutos ou menos. Surpreendentemente, a passagem dava direto na sala do professor. Saíam atrás do quadro Guerra Gargulesca, que o mestre havia colocado há pouco tempo. 

         - Amanhã, passem aqui após o almoço. Passarei a detenção. – avisou Lupin.

         - Ah... Professor... – dizia Hermione encabulada. – Por acaso, você dirá algo ao diretor?

         Lupin ficou encarando a garota em tom austero, porém respondeu:

         - Esta passa. Mas é a última!

         Rony e Hermione saíram da sala calados. Chegando perto da torre da Grifinória, Hermione parou Rony.

         - Eu... Eu queria agradecer. Você foi muito, muito legal hoje. – disse meio envergonhada e relutante.

         - No final, foi uma forma de me desculpar, não é? – indagou Rony e os dois riram até chegarem ao quadro da Velha Gorda. 

         Rony havia parado a frente do quadro e quando ia dizer a senha, espirrou fortemente, deixando a capa de Harry cair no chão.

         - Nossa, você não espirrou sequer uma vez quando estávamos lá em cima e não estava mais fanho. Agora vai começar tudo de novo? – zombou Hermione, abaixando-se para pegar a capa de Harry.

         A garota parou de repente. Rony estranhou. Ela apenas respondeu:

         - A capa de Ametista! Ficou lá!


	10. A Reunião Surpresa

**CAPÍTULO DEZ – A REUNIÃO SURPRESA**

- O que?! – gritou Ametista, fazendo todos os alunos na sala comunal olharem para ela. 

         Hermione acabara de contar à amiga que havia esquecido a sua capa de Invisibilidade na Sala Amaldiçoada. Ametista ficara alterada, enquanto Harry surpreendera-se ao saber que a garota também possuía uma. 

         - Calma Ametista! – pediu Hermione corada. – Eu voltarei lá e trarei de volta! 

         - Você está baluca? – indagou Rony, soltando um espirro forte e voltando a ficar fanho. – Se o Lupi descobre que você voltou lá, seu cargo de bobitoria vai para o espaço besbo! 

         - Não, esquece isso Hermione – disse Ametista, mais tranqüila. – Eu irei até lá e trarei minha capa de volta. 

         - Mas você não sabe como fazer. – respondeu Hermione. 

         - E é exatamente por isso que você não vai escapar sem nada dessa! – ameaçou Ametista. – Você vai me guiar! Vai me dizer exatamente como devo fazer para entrar naquela Sala novamente! – ordenou a neta do diretor. 

         - E desta vez eu vou junto! – exclamou Harry. 

         - O que?! – perguntou os três amigos surpresos. – Para que? 

         - Vocês não viram a estátua de Slytherin e eu quero! – disse o garoto decidido. 

         - Nem pensar Potter! Você não vai comigo! – contestou Ametista. 

         - Por que não?! 

         - Você ainda pergunta por quê?! – surpreendeu-se a garota. – Toda vez que eu faço alguma coisa com você dá em confusão e, ainda por cima, eu realmente não quero ficar andando por aí com você ao meu lado! 

         Rony e Hermione entreolharam-se, esperando uma resposta de Harry sobre a decisão de Ametista. Depois Rony espirrou novamente. Harry e Ametista encaravam-se e o menino começara a ficar incomodado. 

         - Não quero saber o quê você acha! Eu vou e pronto! – respondeu Harry a Ametista. 

         - E posso perguntar como? 

         - Com a _minha_ capa de invisibilidade! – disse Harry vitorioso. 

         Ametista mordeu o lábio irritada e levantou: 

         - Eu não preciso da sua capa estúpida, Potter! – e saiu da torre. 

         Hermione e Rony observavam a tudo quietos. Harry notou a apreensão dos dois jovens e deu de ombros. 

         - Agora, eu tenho uma pergunta – dizia Rony. – Como o Lupin nos descobriu lá? 

         - Sei lá. E quando vocês vão voltar lá? – perguntou Hermione. 

         - Não sei ela, mas eu, o mais cedo possível. – respondeu Harry, olhando para o quadro da Velha Gorda, por onde Ametista havia acabado de sair. 

***

Antes do início do jantar, McGonagall chamou a atenção dos alunos e o diretor levantou de sua cadeira. 

         - Tenho alguns comunicados a fazer – dizia Dumbledore com certa dificuldade. – O primeiro de todos: o professor Snape se ausentará por mais alguns dias e já decidimos qual será o mestre a dar as aulas de Poções em seu lugar. Diremos no café na semana seguinte. O segundo: as aulas de vôo serão dadas agora pela Profª. Hooch e pelo nosso ex-aluno Olívio Wood – todos olharam para o aluno sentado na mesa da Grifinória. – O terceiro: daqui duas semanas, acontecerá a primeira visita a Hogsmeade para os alunos a partir do terceiro ano, no Dia das Bruxas. Como sabem, as autorizações deverão ser entregues a Profª. McGonagall até à tarde da véspera. E o quarto: o Clube de Duelos será reaberto pelos professores Lupin e Figg. As aulas serão obrigatórias aos alunos do terceiro ano em diante. E é isso. Pode iniciar o jantar. – finalizou o diretor, sentando-se novamente na cadeira ao centro da mesa dos professores. Rony espirrou e Dumbledore olhou para o garoto e riu. 

         A maioria dos alunos exaltou-se. Afinal, todos sabiam que o Clube de Duelos havia trazido muitos problemas antes, como o incidente da cobra que surgira da varinha de Draco, atacando Justino. 

         - Aposto que tudo isso é por causa do Você-Sabe-Quem. – afirmou uma garota ruiva na mesa da Corvinal.         

         Os irmãos Weasley festejavam juntamente com Lino Jordan e a Casa Grifinória a notícia sobre os treinamentos de Olívio Wood. O garoto parecia muito feliz. Hermione e Ametista estavam mais perto dele do que Harry e Rony e foram cumprimentar o ex-aluno. 

         - Parabéns Olívio! Eu o congratulo em nome de toda a Grifinória! – disse Hermione imponente. 

         - Muito obrigado, Hermione "Percy" Granger. 

         Hermione ficou irritada e voltou a seu lugar. Ametista então se aproximou e parabenizou Olívio Wood. 

         - Parabéns Wood – disse Ametista em seu tom superior. – Espero que, sendo o ex-goleiro e capitão de quadribol da Grifinória, torne-se um bom professor. – completou cautelosa. 

         Harry virou-se para dizer algo a Neville e reparou na conversa entre os dois jovens. Ficou encarando. Enquanto isso, Olívio respondia sorrindo a Ametista: 

         - Ouvindo isso, você me deu uma força extra. Muito obrigado.  

         Ametista deu uma leve risada e voltou ao lugar, ao lado da amiga. Olívio ficou observando-a e Harry ficava vermelho. Rony notou algo estranho e desviou a atenção do amigo. Deu mais um espirro. 

         - Harry – chamou o garoto. – Você disse que ia falar com Hagrid hoje à tarde. Como foi? 

         - Não foi – respondeu Harry mal humorado. – Ele não estava. Deixou um recado dizendo que houve um imprevisto de última hora e teve que sair. Eu vou me encontrar com ele amanhã, depois da aula de Herbologia. 

         - Quer que eu vá junto? 

         - Se você melhorar desse resfriado... 

***

Na manhã seguinte, Rony acordara com uma coruja grande e negra na janela do quarto, piando como uma doida. Levantou rapidamente e deixou a coruja entrar. Apoiou-se no parapeito e retirou a carta amarrada na perna da ave. Foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto e coçou os olhos, para ler o recado.          

_         Rony, _

_         Estarei chegando provavelmente a Hogwarts hoje à tarde para falar com Dumbledore sobre algo muito importante. Levarei companhia. Peça a Hagrid que não se atrase. Avise seus irmãos e mande um beijo a todos. _

_                            Papai _

         Pouco depois, Harry despertou e reclamou: 

         - Eu sonhei com uma coruja maluca, que ficava piando sem parar! 

         - Não, não foi sonho – disse Rony rindo. – A coruja do meu pai no Ministério da Magia chegou agora de manhã. Trouxe isto. – e entregou a carta a Harry. 

         Depois que ele a leu, Harry disse em tom mal humorado: 

         - Só espero que Hagrid não desmarque novamente comigo. 

         Antes de irem para a aula de Feitiços, Rony e Harry foram até a cabana de Hagrid. Os alunos do segundo ano da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa estavam reunidos e olhavam para Harry impressionados. "Olha a cicatriz!", "É ele mesmo?", "Será que ele se lembra de Você-Sabe-Quem?", ouvia Harry enquanto caminhavam até a cabana. Canino estava adormecido e entraram sem problemas na cabana. Encontraram Hagrid mexendo em alguns papéis. 

         - Hagrid – chamou Harry. – Bom dia. 

         O gigante virou-se e começou a guardar os papéis rapidamente. Estava ligeiramente nervoso, mas os garotos estavam atrasados, portanto não perguntaram o quê acontecia. 

         - O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Não precisam ir para a aula? – indagava Hagrid ofegante. 

         - Sim, é que nós viemos dar um recado – respondeu Rony. – Meu pai me mandou uma coruja hoje e disse que estará chegando em Hogwarts à tarde. E também disse que é para você não se atrasar. 

         - Claro, claro. Eu não me atrasarei nem por um segundo. Nem por um segundo – repetiu Hagrid. – Ah! Agora, vão para a sua aula. – dizia o professor, os empurrando para fora de sua cabana. 

         - Eu hein! Parece que o Hagrid endoidou! – exclamava Rony a Harry no caminho para a sala de Feitiços. 

***

Flitwick estivera brigando consigo mesmo nos dez minutos iniciais de aula. Os alunos achavam que o professor enlouquecera. Mas Hermione sabia do que se tratava o ataque. 

         - Tenho certeza que é por causa do feitiço. – disse para os amigos. 

         - Qual feitiço? – indagou Rony. 

         - Outro dia, eu estava conversando com o Jorge e ele me disse que o Feitiço da Memória o deixa assim mesmo. – explicou devagar. 

         - Fizeram um Feitiço de Memória nele? – perguntou Harry. 

         - Não – respondeu Hermione impaciente. – Ele vai ensinar-nos hoje a realizar o Feitiço da Memória. Pelo que dizem os alunos mais velhos, quando o professor está prestes a ensinar este feitiço, ele fica meio doido. 

         - Eu hein! É apenas um feitiço de memória! – disse Harry, rindo. 

         - Mas, principalmente hoje em dia, está muito perigoso passar este feitiço aos mais jovens. Andam executando com muita irresponsabilidade. – falou a garota. 

         O mestre de Feitiços levantou de sua cadeira e subiu em cima da pilha de livros, observando os alunos. Olhou de jeito diferente a todos e de repente, começou a dizer: 

         - Quero dizer que esta aula é especialmente difícil para mim. Devem entender que o feitiço aprendido hoje poderá ser de muita ajuda. Porém, não devem usá-lo por qualquer motivo. Não quero ser responsável por futuros lapsos de memória em pessoas inocentes. Não pensem que uma briga poderá ser concertada com o uso deste feitiço. 

         Os alunos entreolharam-se. O professor nunca havia falado em tom tão sério antes. Flitwick acenou para Hermione e a mandou postar-se a frente de sua mesa. 

         - Chamei a Srta. Granger e farei uma pequena demonstração dos tipos de Feitiços de Memória. 

         Hermione engoliu em seco. O mestre encarou-a e disse ríspido: 

         - Nunca vi tal postura indigna, Srta. Granger! A pior aluna de todo o colégio e ainda ganha o cargo de monitoria! É um total absurdo! Deveria ser expulsa de Hogwarts para o bem da Grifinória! – gritava o mestre, fazendo Hermione começar a chorar. De repente, o professor tomou sua varinha e exclamou: - _Obliviate Temporarius! – e a garota parou de soluçar imediatamente e o olhar ficar perdido. _

         - O que aconteceu? – indagou a aluna com a voz tímida. 

         - Não se lembra, Srta. Granger? – perguntou Flitwick. 

         Hermione indicou negativamente com a cabeça. O mestre continuou: 

         - Eu estava dizendo a classe que a senhorita deveria ser expulsa da escola! É uma total vergonha ter aqui uma aluna tão displicente! – e de novo, gritou: - _Obliviate Modificium! – Hermione ficou com o olhar confuso agora e o mestre perguntou: - O que eu acabei de falar para a senhorita? _

         - O senhor disse que eu era uma aluna disciplinada e que deveria ser um exemplo aos alunos menores. – respondeu, olhando para o nada. 

         Os estudantes surpreenderam-se. O professor depois disse: 

         - _Finite Incantatem_! – e Hermione suspirou. – A senhorita está bem? – indagou o mestre. 

         - Estou, estou sim. Mas por que o senhor falou aquelas coisas? – perguntou acanhada e preocupada. 

         - Foi apenas um exemplo, Srta. Granger. Pode sentar-se. Muito obrigado pela ajuda – respondeu o professor. – Como vocês puderam comprovar, existem formas totalmente diferentes de executar um Feitiço de Memória. O primeiro usado Obliviate_ Temporarius_ apagou uma porção da memória da aluna. Mas precisamente, o acontecido naquele minuto. O segundo Obliviate_ Modificium_, modificou a memória daquele minuto. São formas diferentes, mas que possuem efeito imediato. Entretanto, se querem o verdadeiro e eficaz Feitiço da Memória, digam apenas _Obliviate_. Devo lembrar-lhes que foi exatamente este feitiço que destruiu a vida, eu diria, do ex-professor Gilderoy Lockhart.    

         Rony desviou o olhar para Harry, que pigarreou alto. Hermione riu e Ametista cochichou algo a amiga, que riu timidamente. 

         - Mas professor – dizia Dino. – A Hermione acabou lembrando do que o senhor falou no começo da aula. Vai acontecer isso com todos quando fazemos um dos dois feitiços? 

         - Não, Sr. Thomas. Ela apenas lembrou do que havia dito no começo porque eu quebrei o feitiço com o _Finite Incantatem_. 

         - E já aconteceu de alguém lembrar depois, mesmo sem o Finite Incantatem? – perguntou novamente Dino. 

         - Bom, temos alguns episódios em que a pessoa que sofreu o feitiço fez tanto esforço para descobrir o quê havia sido dito a ela que ele não resistiu e quebrou-se – explicava Flitwick. – Vocês mesmo devem conhecer a história de Hariel e Sam. 

         - Que história é essa? – indagou Harry. 

         - É uma famosa lenda bruxa de amor. Hariel era uma princesa, filha de um poderoso rei bruxo, porém maligno. Em um dia, estava caminhando pelos jardins de seu palácio e encontrou um homem, alto e muito belo. "Era como um anjo", assim ela o definia. Era um guerreiro chamado Sam, e assim um pouco rude, mas ainda de muita coragem, valentia e lealdade. Apaixonaram-se a primeira troca de olhares. Encontravam-se por acaso ou pelo destino, mas nunca chegaram a se beijar ou ainda confessar o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Até que o pai da princesa decidiu destruir todo o vilarejo, onde o guerreiro morava. O bruxo foi pessoalmente até a guerra que se instalara e o guerreiro ali estava, para enfrentá-lo, para matá-lo. E assim foi feito. O valente e justo guerreiro matou o rei e foi nomeado o novo dono do trono. Quando foi tomar posse, encontrou-se com a amada e no baile da coroação, a tomou nos braços e a beijou, confessando todo o seu amor. Depois executou um Feitiço de Memória provisório. Ela sabia que algo acontecera na noite, mas não se lembrava. Precisava descobrir. E então fez tanto esforço e clamou tanto a Merlin, que ele atendeu a seus pedidos. Em uma noite chuvosa, ao cair de um trovão, ela lembrou-se e saiu a procura do amado. Procurou-o por todo o palácio e o encontrou no mesmo lugar em que haviam se conhecido. Lá, disse que se lembrara de tudo e selaram então, o amor eterno. Pouco depois, ele teve de ir embora para uma batalha e não voltou. Ela viveu pelo resto dos dias trancafiada em seu quarto, a espera da morte, a espera de seu reencontro com o amado. 

         Ao final, as garotas suspiravam e os garotos riam. Ametista estava cabisbaixa e Hermione perguntou qual era o problema. 

         - Sabe, quando era bem pequena, eu lembro de meu avô me contar esta história. E você sabe por que? – Hermione indicou que não. – Pois Hariel foi o nome dado a minha mãe, por causa desta lenda. 

         - Será que ela encontrou o seu Sam, o guerreiro salvador? – indagou a garota, carinhosamente.    

         - Não sei. Talvez não. Talvez tenha e ele fosse meu pai. Quem sabe? – disse Ametista, em tom de mágoa. 

         Flitwick passou a tarefa, onde deveriam criar situações em que os feitiços de memória são usados sabiamente ou não. Harry e Rony estavam confusos e pediam a ajuda de Hermione para realizar a tarefa. Enquanto isso, Ametista ficara pensando na mãe e no pai. Será que eles viveram a lenda de Hariel e Sam? Será que ela viveria uma lenda como essa, porém com um final feliz? E, de repente, Ametista olhou para os amigos e notou que Harry a observava. Seus olhos se encontraram. 

***

Após o almoço, Harry e Rony postaram-se no Hall de Entrada, a espera do Sr. Weasley, que logo estaria chegando. Pouco depois, a porta principal abriu-se em um estrondo e os dois jovens puderam avistar Arthur e Percy Weasley encharcados. 

         - Percy? – indagou Rony desanimado. – Está era a tal companhia, papai? 

         - Isto são maneiras de cumprimentar o secretário de Execução das Leis Mágicas Especiais? – insinuou Percy, orgulhoso. – Como vai, Harry? 

         - Bem – respondeu o garoto, segurando o riso. – Como vai o senhor? 

         - Não do jeito que realmente queria, mas bem – respondeu Arthur com a aparência muito preocupada. – Vocês pediram que Hagrid não se atrasasse? 

         - Sim. – disse Rony. 

         - Então é melhor irmos para a sala de Dumbledore imediatamente, filho – disse o Sr. Weasley a Percy. – Nos vemos mais tarde. – e se despediu dos garotos. 

         Harry e Rony seguiram para a sala comunal. Harry comentou com o amigo a mudança de cargo de Percy. 

         - Você vai ver, daqui a pouco ele estará querendo voltar a vistoriar a medida dos caldeirões. – zombou Rony. 

         - Pelo menos colocaram alguém justo no Ministério. Depois do ano passado e da postura do Fudge, eu estou decepcionado. 

         - Harry, você tem de entender que o Fudge é apenas um otário que apareceu demais e conseguiu o cargo de ministro. Meu pai adquiriu certa cautela com ele. Vamos ver se ele o convenceu, pelo menos, que o Você-Sabe-Quem está de volta. 

         - Eu preferia que ele reabilitasse o Sirius primeiro. – sibilou Harry para si mesmo. 

         A aula de Herbologia passou lentamente para Harry e Rony. Contra as regras da Profª. Sprout, os dois organizaram o material antes do horário e a Grifinória perdeu cinco pontos. Quando saíam, Hermione segurou os amigos, em postura imponente. 

         - Vocês fizeram a gente perder cinco pontos! Lembre-se da Taça das Casas! – gritava ao pé do ouvido de Rony, principalmente. 

         - Tá bem. Agora, nos solte porque precisamos fazer uma coisa muito importante. – dizia Rony, desvencilhando-se da amiga. 

         - Aonde vocês vão? – perguntou a garota, curiosa. 

         - Visitar o Hagrid. – respondeu Harry, rapidamente. 

         - Posso ir também? – indagou Hermione. 

         Harry e Rony entreolharam-se. Atualmente, Hermione andava bem mais preocupada com o cargo de monitoria e com Ametista que havia esquecido das aventuras com os garotos. Eles vingaram-se, então. 

         - Não. O Hagrid chamou o Rony e eu, apenas! – frisou Harry. 

         - Está bem, eu tinha mesmo de estudar para o teste de Aritmancia. – respondeu a garota, saindo resmungando. 

Rony bateu na porta da cabana modesta de Hagrid. O gigante sorriu ao ver os dois jovens. Harry colocou o primeiro pé na sala do professor e Hagrid o empurrou levemente. 

- A nossa conversa não será aqui. – disse o gigante, que envolveu os garotos em seus longos braços e os guiou para dentro do castelo. 

***

- Hagrid – chamou Harry. – Nós estamos indo para a sala do Dumbledore? 

Pararam diante da estátua de um gárgula e Hagrid murmurou a senha. Logo, a porta abriu-se e os amigos puderam observar uma reunião. Estavam presentes, além dos três e Dumbledore, o Sr. Weasley, Percy, Lupin e, surpreendentemente, Sirius.          

         - Olá, Sr. Weasley, Percy – cumprimentou Hagrid. – Professor Lupin, professor Black, professor Dumbledore. 

         - Está com todos os papéis, Hagrid? – indagou Arthur, aflito. 

         - Sim, estão todos aqui... Em algum lugar – sussurrou para si, até que exclamou: - Aqui! 

         Hagrid despejou uma montanha de pergaminhos na mesa do diretor, que sorriu. Dumbledore pegou o pergaminho mais acima e deu uma ligeira olhada. Depois, por cima dos óculos meia-lua, observou Harry e Rony, perdidos. 

         - Sentem-se, por favor – disse o diretor, indicando duas cadeiras para os garotos. – O assunto é muito importante e eu quero que se sintam confortáveis. 

         Todos permaneceram em silêncio. Sirius parecia agitado, enquanto Arthur Weasley mexia em dois pergaminhos que segurava. Harry percebeu que Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore, estava adormecida. Lupin pigarreou baixinho e postou a sua cadeira ao lado da mesa de Dumbledore. Olhou atentamente para o bolo de pergaminhos e retirou um do meio da pilha. Depois de lê-lo, virou-se para Harry e começou. 

         - Você sabe quem é Mundungo Fletcher? – indagou com a voz calma, como sempre. 

         Harry indicou que não com a cabeça. Lupin franziu a testa. 

         - Harry – e Lupin suspirou. – Mundungo Fletcher é o chefe de um departamento especial no Ministério da Magia. O Departamento de Espionagem. – completou receoso. 

         - Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou o garoto nervoso. 

         Sirius levantou-se e parou na janela, olhando para o jardim. 

         - Sim, sim. Aconteceu. Na manhã retrasada, o principal espião de Fletcher avistou, coberto por uma capa surrada, no Caldeirão Furado, o nosso antigo traidor, Pedro Pettigrew. – disse Lupin, com raiva na voz. 

         Harry sentiu um gelo percorrer todo o seu corpo e percebeu que Rony, por sua vez, começou a suar frio. Rabicho, como poderia ser chamado também, não aparecera desde a confusão da terceira tarefa do  Torneio Tribruxo. 

         - E o que isso significa? – perguntou Rony, atônito. 

         - Simples, Rony – respondia Lupin tranqüilamente. – Aquele rato imundo está de volta, trazendo consigo as milhares mortes de pessoas inocentes e, dentro de sua mente, o Lord das Trevas. Com a nova aparição de Rabicho, estou desconfiado que os servidores de Voldemort devam estar atrás de algumas coisas... – o professor parou rapidamente. – Você, por exemplo.  

         - Eu já imaginava que isso aconteceria – disse Harry. – Depois do ocorrido na final do Torneio Tribruxo... À volta de Voldemort está mais próxima... 

         - Sim, está. Cada vez mais próxima – interrompeu Arthur Weasley. – Por isso mesmo, Fletcher colocou um de seus espiões atrás de Pettigrew. Estamos esperançosos de que, com a volta daquele homem, encontremos os outros procurados. Os Comensais da Morte... 

         - Não sei por que vocês estão procurando! – exclamou Harry, de repente. – Eu já disse o nome de todos e vocês sabem que eles estão sentados em casa rindo das nossas caras! 

         - Não adianta invadir suas casas e prender todos, Harry – disse Percy. – Precisamos de provas, fatos... 

         - Mais do que à volta de Rabicho e de Voldemort? – exaltou-se Harry. 

         - Harry, você se lembra de poucos meses atrás, em que eu rompi relações com Cornélio Fudge? Agora, precisamos de provas para prendê-los, para mandar cada um para Azkaban! – falou Dumbledore, cauteloso. 

         - Estamos receosos e preocupados, Harry. Você precisa tomar cuidado, muito cuidado! – disse Hagrid. 

         - Eu não pretendia contar a você agora, mas o professor Lupin achou melhor – disse Dumbledore, calmamente. – Porém, não quero saber de aventuras de vocês atrás de Pettigrew. 

         Harry abaixou a cabeça, desapontado. Sabia que estava correndo perigo, mas não queria deixar o responsável pela morte de seus pais rondando o país, livre, rindo pelas suas costas. 

         - Entretanto, Harry – dizia Sirius, que permanecia apenas calado até então. – Com o aparecimento em público de Pedro, poderemos arranjar uma boa defesa para mim. 

         Harry levantou a cabeça, olhando para o padrinho. Não tinha pensado na possibilidade de que, agora, poderiam provar a inocência de Sirius perante Fudge e todo o Ministério da Magia. 

         - Você pode ser _inocentado_? – indagou Rony, muito contente. 

         - Sim, pois provando que Pettigrew está vivo, todos saberão da falsa morte feita por ele e não terão como me trancar em Azkaban novamente. 

         - Mas Sirius, você ainda não tem como alegar inocência no caso dos meus pais – lembrou Harry. – Eles ainda acham que você era o Fiel do Segredo deles. 

         - Isto é um problema que logo será resolvido. – respondeu Sirius. 

         - O importante é que, feito um julgamento justo, você estará livre, Sirius, e poderemos correr atrás daqueles que nos traíram – disse o diretor. – E então você poderá passar suas férias com seu padrinho, Harry. 

         Uma luz surgiu no rosto de Harry. Só de pensar em passar as férias bem longe da Rua dos Alfeneiros já era animador o bastante para lutar contra Rabicho ou qualquer Comensal da Morte. Mesmo Voldemort. 

         - Além do grupo de espiões de Fletcher, Alastor Moody colocou todos os aurores nas ruas. Estão alertas vinte e quatro horas por dia. – lembrou Arthur Weasley. 

         - Eu e o meu chefe estamos tentando entrar em contato com todas as partes do Ministério da Magia – dizia Percy em tom importante. – Precisamos regularizar as leis para pegar aqueles vermes!  

         - Agora, eu convoquei esta reunião não apenas para deixar claro que podemos logo conseguir as provas finais para o caso de Sirius – disse Dumbledore. – Mas também para dizer que o Clube de Duelos foi aberto com a função de preparar os futuros bruxos contra Voldemort e seus seguidores. Espero que os senhores façam parte. – e apontou para Rony e Harry. 

         Lupin levantou e disse repentinamente:    

         - Professor, logo os treinos dos senhores Potter e Dumbledore irão começar. Já ajustei os horários com a Profª. Figg. 

         - Muito bem. Esperava isto mesmo de você, Lupin – elogiou o diretor alegre. – Quero que os senhores Weasley e Granger estejam no Clube de Duelos, mas também assistirão algumas aulas particulares dos amigos. 

         Rony sorriu encabulado. Quando Harry contou que faria treinos de duelos especiais, havia ficado com uma pontinha de inveja. Também queria, achava muito excitante. Talvez o diretor tivesse percebido e deu uma chance de pelo menos estar por perto. 

         - Agora, quero e, desta vez é estritamente necessário que tudo o quê foi comentado nesta sala hoje, não saia desta sala. Apenas poderão comentar com os professores, que estão por dentro, e com a senhorita Granger. – terminou Dumbledore. 

         Lupin adiantou-se e disse: 

         - O senhor tem mesmo certeza de que não é melhor avisar sua neta também? 

         Sirius pigarreou. Dumbledore apenas respondeu: 

         - Já conversamos sobre isso, Lupin. Você é o guia da minha neta e sabe que é melhor não. Agora, a reunião está terminada. – finalizou o diretor, aparentando nervosismo de repente. 

         No entanto, antes de Sirius deixar a sala, Dumbledore levantou-se de sua cadeira e disse ao ex-aluno: 

         - É melhor você se revelar logo. Contar toda a verdade e parar com o ódio que sente. Por favor. Será melhor para todos. 

         - Se o senhor acha que é verdade... – respondeu Sirius, mudando o tom calma para agressivo. 

         - Por enquanto, é essa verdade que eles devem saber, Sirius. – disse Dumbledore, sério. 

         - Não sei, Dumbledore. Não sei... – e Sirius saiu da sala do diretor com a expressão incomodada.  

         No corredor, Hagrid saiu, dando um tapinha de leve nas costas de Harry. Estava atrasado para a aula com os alunos do terceiro ano. Arthur Weasley ainda permaneceu na sala do diretor, enquanto Percy, Rony e Harry seguiram para a torre da Grifinória. Pouco antes de deixarem o corredor, Sirius parou Harry. Rony, Percy e Lupin continuaram, deixando os dois sozinhos: 

         - Harry, nós temos uma previsão de que até o final do mês nós possamos ter as provas decisivas e poderei ter um julgamento justo. Se o tempo estiver do nosso lado, talvez você possa passar o Natal e o fim do ano comigo. – convidou Sirius sem jeito. 

         - Mas você já tem lugar para ficar? – indagou o afilhado animado. 

         - Ainda não, mas nessas férias, quando tinha um tempo livre, Lupin me levava para visitar algumas casas. Acho que encontrei algumas, mas queria que você aprovasse antes. Afinal, poderá morar comigo, então a casa também será sua. 

         - Não importa o lugar em que moraremos, e sim que eu estarei com você, Sirius. – respondeu Harry. 

         Sirius deu um abraço no afilhado e sorriu. Harry seguiu para a sala comunal, enquanto o padrinho transformou-se no enorme cão negro e foi para a sala de Lupin. 

***

A maioria foi dormir cedo naquela noite porque Percy parecia disputar com Hermione quem possuía mais comando. Logo, os alunos até do sétimo ano subiram para os quartos, cansados dos monitores. O dia nem mesmo havia amanhecido e Harry ouviu reclamações ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos devagar e viu Olívio Wood sacudindo Rony. Seria o primeiro treino mais pesado do garoto desde que o ex-capitão havia chegado. Depois olhou para a janela e avistou uma massa de névoa espessa contrastando com o céu ainda rosa. Rony colocou as vestes de quadribol e seguiu para a sala comunal. Por mais cedo que fosse, encontrou Ametista sentada em um dos sofás, segurando o tal diário na mão direita e uma caneca de leite na esquerda. 

         - Bom dia Weasley. – exclamou a garota em baixo tom. 

         - O que você está fazendo acordada há essa hora? – indagou Rony. 

         - Insônia – respondeu, tomando um gole de leite. – Quer um pouco? 

         - Não obrigado – respondeu Rony, bocejando. – Mas onde você pegou essa caneca? 

         - Fui até a cozinha com a minha capa. Os elfos estavam dormindo e então eu aproveitei para pegar uma xícara de leite quente. Você tem certeza de que não quer um pouco? – ofereceu novamente, empurrando a xícara para o garoto sonolento. – Vai te esquentar, está bem frio lá fora. 

         - É, eu imagino. – resmungou discretamente. 

         - Mas por que você está aqui? – perguntou Ametista, indicando o sofá para o garoto sentar. 

         - Treino de quadribol. – respondeu mal humorado. 

         - Mas eu não vi o resto do time. O Potter também não faz parte? 

         - O treino é com o Olívio. Mas eu não entendo porque tão cedo. Eu me lembro bem quando era o Harry que levantava super cedo para treinar. Agora, sou eu! – disse, quando Olívio desceu as escadas dos dormitórios. 

         - Que bom! Você foi rápido! – exclamou para Rony, que fechou a cara de repente. – Bom dia, Ametista. 

         - Boa madrugada, você quer dizer! – zombou a garota. – Não está cedo demais para um treino de quadribol? – repreendeu o rapaz no típico tom ríspido. 

         - Bom é quem cedo madruga! – respondeu animado. – Não quer assistir um pouco? 

         - Não, muito obrigada – respondeu sem ânimo. – Prefiro ficar aqui dentro quentinha. É melhor vocês levarem casacos, eu estou avisando. – disse Ametista, em tom superior. 

         Os garotos não deram atenção e saíram pelo quadro da Velha Gorda. Rony resmungou novamente e Olívio comentou:     

         - Quando ela disse que preferia ficar lá dentro quentinha, eu quase respondi que eu poderia esquentá-la lá fora. – e riu em seguida. 

         - Olívio... Olívio... – disse Rony, em tom de deboche. – Sempre o mesmo arrasador de corações! Não toma jeito hein! 

         Os dois jovens caíram na risada e Olívio respondeu: 

         - Desta vez, arrasaram meu coração...     

         - Pois eu só te digo uma coisa: espere até conhecê-la melhor. Todo esse encanto vai cair por terra. 

         Saíram pouco depois do castelo e cruzaram o jardim de Hogwarts tremendo de frio. Rony avistou o campo de quadribol de longe e imaginou o gelo que seria voar com aquela névoa. Olívio murmurou algo para si e os dois entraram no vestiário. Estava mais frio ainda lá dentro. Rony sentou-se em um banco e encostou a cabeça em um armário. Se Olívio não tivesse gritado de repente, com certeza estaria dormindo. 

         - Rony, se você quer ser um bom goleiro, precisa se esforçar muito e estar sempre alerta. Lembre-se sempre disso! 

         - Juro que não vou me esquecer... – murmurou irônico e sonolento. 

         - Agora, táticas conhecidas feitas pelos melhores goleiros do mundo mágico... – dizia Olívio, enquanto o sol começava a dar as caras no campo. 

         Cerca de uma hora depois, saíram do vestiário e congelaram. O tempo havia piorado cem por cento e Rony recuou alguns passos de volta ao vestiário. Até que alguém atrás dele o fez pular para frente de susto. 

         - Eu avisei! – exclamou Ametista superior. – Eu disse que estava muito frio aí fora. 

         Ametista estava bem agasalhada e parecia que fazia questão de mostrar-se mais inteligente para os garotos. Olívio e Rony franziram as sobrancelhas e seguiram para o campo. Ametista subiu para uma arquibancada e ficou assistindo-os até a hora do café da manhã. 

Na mesa da Grifinória, vários alunos reclamavam de Percy e Hermione, que agora era chamada de "Minerva Dois", coisa que ela detestava. Os irmãos Weasley imitavam Percy cumprimentar os outros para cada aluno que entrava no Salão Principal. Avistaram de longe Olívio, Rony e Ametista aproximando-se. 

         - Oh! Se não é o excelentíssimo novo goleiro do time da Grifinória. Como vai, meu caro? – disse Fred a Rony, que riu bastante. 

         Ametista foi recebida com um "bom dia, esplêndida neta do esplêndido diretor desta esplêndida escola" de Jorge. Aproveitou e sentou-se ao lado de Harry e sussurrou ao seu ouvido: 

         - Potter, você já tirou aquela idéia maluca e idiota de ir comigo naquela sala, não é? – indagou arrogante. 

         - Claro que não, eu disse que ia e vou! – respondeu Harry, fazendo Hermione olhar de canto para os dois. 


	11. O Cajado de Slytherin

CAPÍTULO ONZE – O CAJADO DE SLYTHERIN 

Logo após o café da manhã, os alunos da Grifinória voltaram para a torre da Casa. A maioria espalhou-se nas mesas, nos sofás e até mesmo no chão com diversos jogos. Jorge e Olívio demoliam Alícia Spinnet e Lino Jordan em uma partida divertida de Snap Explosivo. Lilá Brown e Parvati refaziam a tarefa de Adivinhações e tentavam ler os sonhos dos alunos dos segundo e terceiros anos com as Cartas do Destino. Rony e Neville observavam de longe, rindo das faces surpresas dos alunos menores. Percy sentara numa mesa ao canto, revendo alguns pergaminhos entregues por Hagrid. Harry estava impaciente. Havia mais de uma hora que esperava Ametista descer de seu quarto para irem pegar a capa da garota. Na verdade, Harry gosta de desafios e Ametista vive testando-o. Porém, desta vez, o garoto decidiu segui-la até a Sala Amaldiçoada. Revia o caminho que Hermione havia passado a ele pela décima vez. Rony aproximou-se e sentou ao lado do amigo. 

         - Onde está a Hermione? Eu a vi agora há pouco aqui. – indagou. 

         - Se você adivinhar, ganha um doce. – respondeu Harry um pouco ríspido, observando o pergaminho feito pela amiga com o caminho. 

         - Biblioteca? – chutou Rony e Harry deu uma risada. – De novo! Ela vai acabar enlouquecendo com tanto estudo! Os N.O.M.s ainda estão longe! 

         - Eu sei, vai dizer isso a ela! – respondeu Harry. 

         Rony reparou no pergaminho. Tinha certa semelhança com o Mapa do Maroto, porém não havia as pessoas presentes no castelo, como mostra o anterior. 

         - Você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo? – perguntou. – Se a Ametista te pega, você estará morto. 

         - Sei lá. Por que não daria? Já sei como ir e como sair. É só segui-la e agitar um pouco o caminho e cair fora – disse Harry, meio apressado. – Apesar de que, se formos esperar a noiva descer, vai acabar anoitecendo! – terminou o garoto mal humorado. 

         - O que foi? – indagou Rony. – Você está nervoso! 

         - Não é nada. Eu só estou um pouco impaciente hoje. E ela ainda demora um ano para descer! Que tanto ela faz dentro daquele quarto? 

         - Mulheres. Elas são muito complicadas mesmo. Mas não esquenta. Logo ela desce e você vai para sua perseguição. – disse Rony, lembrando ligeiramente da mãe quando vai se arrumar para alguma comemoração. 

         - Eu vou acabar desistindo! – resmungou Harry. 

         - Ah, paciência meu amigo. A Ametista é fogo, você sabe disso! Hoje ela foi assistir o meu treino com o Olívio e fez questão de ir com casacos pesados para mostrar que ela era mais inteligente e esperta que a gente. 

         Harry franziu a testa. Depois perguntou: 

         - Mas por que ela estava acordada àquela hora? 

         - Ela disse que era insônia. 

         - Hunf! – resmungou Harry. – Insônia que nada, Rony! Ela deve estar caidinha pelo Olívio. 

         Rony percebeu uma pontinha de raiva em Harry. Mas preferiu não continuar com o assunto. 

         - Mas, então, eu acho melhor você tomar cuidado. Fique esperto com a Ametista e cuidado, dá que o Lupin pega vocês? 

         - Será? Apesar de que, se ele pegasse a Ametista, até que seria divertido. Assim, ela pegava uma bela detenção e parava de se meter a besta comigo – dizia Harry, sendo observado por Rony, que acabara de perceber que o amigo havia mudado muito. – Mas vai ser rápido, se depender de mim. – respondeu Harry, dando sinais de mais impaciência. 

         - Ah! Não sei não! Depois do professor ter nos encontrado lá, acho que deve estar vigiando. Eu tomaria muito cuidado se fosse você. – avisou o garoto ruivo. 

         Harry deu de ombros e continuou a analisar o pergaminho. Cinco minutos depois, Ametista apareceu. Harry disfarçou e permaneceu lendo o pergaminho discretamente. 

         - Demorou, hein! – resmungou Harry em baixo tom para si mesmo. 

         Ametista parou e virou-se para Harry: 

         - Anda me vigiando, Potter?! – estranhou ríspida. 

         - Ah! Vê se não enche, Dumbledore! – respondeu grosseiro. – Tenho muito mais o quê fazer do que ficar te vigiando! 

         Harry bufou e subiu para o seu dormitório. Desceu rapidamente e  viu quando Ametista passou pelo quadro da Velha Gorda. Harry pegou sua capa então e saiu discretamente pelo quadro. Pôde observar Ametista olhando o pergaminho com atenção. Ficou parado bem atrás dela. Antes de colocar a capa e prosseguir com a perseguição, os dois toparam com uma mulher. 

         - O que _vocês dois_ vão fazer? – perguntou a voz seca e impaciente da Profª. Figg. – Ou melhor, o que vão aprontar? 

         - Dois? – estranhou Ametista, virando-se para trás. – Potter! 

         Harry nem pôde arranjar uma desculpa. Arabella já foi atropelando seus planos. 

         - Eu perguntei onde vocês vão. – repetiu a professora. 

         - Eu estava indo... É... – dizia Ametista quando Harry interrompeu. 

         - Até a cozinha, professora. É que _estamos_ com um pouco de fome. 

         - Mas vocês acabaram de tomar café! – respondeu Arabella Figg desconfiada. 

         Ametista trocou breves olhares de raiva com Harry e respondeu: 

         - É que eu estava um pouco indisposta esta manhã e me deu fome agora. Podemos ir? – perguntou Ametista, aflita. 

         - Depois, pois queria exatamente conversar com vocês dois – disse a professora. – Venham até a minha sala. 

         Os alunos entreolharam-se desanimados. Harry sussurrou para Ametista: 

         - Você não tem criatividade mesmo! 

         Ametista devolveu um olhar impaciente. Harry resmungou algo para si e continuou seguindo a professora. Ao chegarem no sétimo andar, Harry avistou a estátua do gárgula de longe e começou a relembrar todas as instruções passadas por Hermione. Estava muito curioso para ver as estátuas, principalmente a de Godric Gryffindor. Ao entrarem na sala, tomaram um susto. Estava completamente mudada. As bancadas estavam brilhando e nos lugares certos, todos os apetrechos da mestra organizados numa estante no canto direito da sala, as cortinas agora limpas mostravam-se cinzas, e não negras como imaginavam. Entretanto, com todas as mudanças, a sala ainda era sombria. As paredes eram escuras e a única fonte de luz na sala vinha de uma grande chama dourada concentrada no meio das bancadas. 

         - Já agendei com o Prof. Lupin as aulas de vocês – dizia a mestra calmamente. – Observamos que vocês têm as tardes livres no dia das aulas de Transfiguração. Porém, provavelmente o Sr. Potter terá treinos de quadribol com o time da Grifinória. Então, as nossas aulas, Harry, serão após as aulas de Herbologia, às oito horas... 

         - Após o jantar? – exclamou Harry desanimado. 

         - Sim, porém não se preocupe, pois as atividades não farão que você bote para fora o que comeu. – disse Arabella, dando um sorriso discreto. 

         Harry sentiu um calor invadir seu corpo. Ao contrário das outras vezes em que se encontravam, o gelo foi substituído por um enorme carinho. Fora a primeira vez que a professora havia sorrido. 

         - E eu? – perguntou Ametista. 

         - Quanto à você, o Prof. Lupin agendou as aulas para as tardes livres que há pouco mencionei. Procure-o para informar-se melhor. – respondeu agora com a voz costumeira. 

         - Obrigada. – agradeceu Ametista mal humorada. 

         Os dois alunos saíram da sala e procuraram se esconder em algum lugar, longe dos olhares da Profª. Figg. 

         - Agora você voltará para a torre da Grifinória, estou certa? – supôs Ametista arrogante. 

         - Não, você se enganou – respondeu Harry ríspido. – Agora que a professora Figg está aqui do lado, o único jeito de entrar na Sala é usando a minha capa de invisibilidade. 

         Ametista soltou um muxoxo. 

         - Potter! Por que você me seguiu! Agora teremos de nos arranjar juntos! – resmungou amargurada a garota. 

         - Eu sei, isto também não me agrada nem um pouco, mas se queremos pegar a sua capa e ver as estátuas, é o único jeito. 

         Ametista mordeu o lábio e bufou. 

         - Está bem Potter. Mas espero que seja a última vez que tenho que fazer algo em parceria com você! 

         - Igualmente. – respondeu Harry cerrando os olhos verdes. 

Esperaram cerca de dez minutos e saíram devagar, envolvidos pela capa de Harry. Quando passavam pela sala que acabaram de visitar, ouviram um barulho estranho. Viram que vinha da porta ao lado. Harry olhou para Ametista, que nada disse. O garoto pegou a sua varinha e aproximou-se, abrindo a porta. Para sua surpresa, encontraram Fred e Angelina Jonhson se beijando. Ametista e Harry ficaram corados imediatamente. Harry estava fechando a porta lentamente quando algo rangeu e os dois adolescentes pararam de se beijar. 

         - Você me disse que não tinha ninguém aqui, Fred. – disse Angelina, segurando a face do garoto com as duas mãos. 

         Fred levantou-se e começou a olhar em todos os cantos da sala, à procura de alguém. Harry e Ametista ficaram parados observando a situação até que a garota puxou Harry, os tirando dali. Voltaram para o lugar em que haviam esperado antes e retiraram a capa. 

         - Você quase fez ele descobrir a gente! – resmungou Ametista. 

         - Eu? Não tenho culpa que aquela porta é velha! – respondeu Harry nervoso. 

         - Você poderia ter sido um pouco mais cuidadoso! – retrucou Ametista implicante. 

         - Se não fosse pela sua insistência de mostrar-se e querer fazer tudo sozinha, nós não teríamos nem encontrado a Profª. Figg ou muito menos visto os dois naquela sala! – dizia Harry, aumentando a voz. 

         - Quer saber? – disse Ametista, quase gritando. – Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! Eu vou sozinha até lá e pode ficar com a sua capa idiota! – e saiu correndo para a estátua do gárgula. 

         - Ótimo! Eu não queria ir mesmo! – berrou Harry em resposta, quando Lupin apareceu na escada. 

         Harry virou para trás e viu o professor ir a direção a sala da Profª. Figg, segurando um pergaminho. Depois percebeu que o mestre estava chegando perto de Ametista e que poderia perceber que a garota estava indo a Sala Amaldiçoada. Imediatamente, Harry colocou a capa e correu para esconder Ametista. A garota estava quase em frente à estátua do gárgula quando sentiu algo a empurrar para a parede, escondendo-a atrás da estátua. Ametista ia gritar, mas alguma coisa tampou a sua boca. Então percebeu a presença do professor. Ficou quieta enquanto algo ainda cobria sua boca. Depois de observar Lupin entrar na sala de Aparatação, Harry tirou a capa. Ametista suspirou aliviada ao ver o garoto. Ficou esperando que o garoto tirasse a mão de sua boca, mas em vez disso, Harry ficou parado. Os dois entreolharam-se e ali ficaram, até que Harry ia tirando a mão da boca de Ametista, alisando os lábios da garota. Ela corou e cortou o clima, desajeitadamente. 

         - Por que você veio atrás de mim, Potter? – perguntou agressiva. 

         - O que? – indagou Harry, saindo do transe. 

         - Por que você me escondeu, se tínhamos brigado? – repetiu de uma nova maneira, mais ríspida. 

         - Pensei que você fosse me agradecer! – respondeu Harry, impaciente novamente. – Mas vejo que estava enganado! 

         - Potter, se você me der licença, eu vou entrar aqui! – disse Ametista, pegando a pequenina chave dourada no bolso do casaco. 

         - Pois eu também entrarei! – disse Harry decidido. 

         - A opção é sua! Tanto que não fique resmungando. – respondeu a menina nervosa. 

         Harry bufou. Ametista colocou a chave no olho esquerdo do gárgula, girou três vezes e a estátua moveu-se ligeiramente para a direita. Ametista conseguiu ver a porta dourada. Abriu e entrou. Harry veio logo atrás. Tudo estava escuro. Não conseguiam ver nada. Harry pegou a varinha e Ametista reclamou: 

         - Meu pé! – Harry acabara de pisar no pé da garota. 

         Harry assustara-se com o grito e deixou a varinha cair no chão. Gritou um palavrão e pediu que Ametista pegasse sua varinha. 

         - Potter, eu já disse que não! Você vai acabar passando mal aqui e depois eu não vou conseguir te arrastar de volta ao castelo! – respondeu impaciente. 

         O garoto suspirou. 

         - Parece que a nossa sina é ficar na escuridão, não é? – disse Harry, ao lembrar-se do episódio no dia da tempestade, em que as luzes se apagaram e que caíram no chão em meio à escuridão. 

         - Realmente! – respondeu Ametista ríspida. 

         Ametista começou a andar pela escuridão, com os braços estendidos, procurando tatear algo. Logo Harry resmungou. 

         - O que foi, Potter? – indagou Ametista curiosa. 

         - Você colocou essa mão gelada nas minhas costas! Quer me matar do coração? – resmungava Harry. 

         Exatamente nesse instante, Ametista gritou e ouviu-se uma forte batida no chão. Harry ficou apavorado, pensando no pior. 

         - Onde você está? – chamava pela menina. – Cadê você? 

         De repente, uma luz amarela surgiu e Harry viu a garota caída no chão, com a sua varinha em punho. 

         - O que foi que aconteceu? – indagou, segurando a risada. 

         - Eu escorreguei nessa sua varinha! – vociferou Ametista, nervosa. 

         Harry não conteve o riso e tomou a varinha de sua mão, ajudando-a a se levantar. Ametista logo largou da mão de Harry e reclamava de uma forte dor nas costas. Acharam um pequeno banco velho num canto da sala e Harry a guiou, fazendo sentar-se ali. Depois, gritou "_Lummus Solaris_" e a luminosidade ficou bem maior. Somente assim puderam ver a capa de Ametista largada perto da porta, estendida no chão sujo. Mas, Harry realmente notou as estátuas. Foi seguindo o curso, começando pela menor. Uma mulher bonita, segurando um grande escudo de bronze. 

         - Provavelmente Ravenclaw. – disse, reparando no escudo. 

         Harry continuou, reparando agora na mulher ao lado, pouco mais alto, segurando um arco marrom, onde apoiada estava uma flecha dourada. 

         - Hufflepuff. – ressoou sua voz pela sala. 

         Sem Harry perceber, Ametista levantou-se de sua cadeira e começou a caminhar devagar para a última estátua. Enquanto isso, Harry parou em frente da mais bonita, em sua opinião. Um homem de postura ereta e de rosto austero. Carregava na mão direita uma grande e bela espada prata, com rubis em todo o punho. Harry sorriu ligeiramente e ainda conseguiu ver escrito o nome do fundador mais corajoso de Hogwarts. 

         - Godric Gryffindor! – exclamou ele, emocionado. 

         Parecia ver a si próprio dali a alguns anos. O futuro de Harry estava em sua frente, belo e forte, mas sábio, muito sábio também. _"De que adiantava ter a força ou a coragem se não possuía a sabedoria"_, pensava ele. Mas ele realmente parou na espada. Lembrou-se então de cada cena de sua luta contra o basilisco, no segundo ano com aquela linda espada que surgiu de repente do Chapéu Seletor. Como veio em boa hora aquela espada, salvou a sua vida. Ela e Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore. Rapidamente, passou por sua cabeça a jovem e frágil aluna do primeiro ano, Gina Weasley. A paixão que a garota reservava por ele. Às vezes, sentia-se responsável, afinal a garota se correspondia com o diário de Tom Riddle, falando de sua paixão pelo menino que sobreviveu. Agora, em sua mente passou a imagem, não mais da pequena Gina, mas da aluna do quarto ano, a irmã de Rony, a bonita garota Gina. Sorriu de leve ao lembrar dos longos cabelos vermelhos, parecendo fogo. Depois, voltou a pensar na espada que o protegeu. 

         - Se eu te contar Dumbledore, você não vai acreditar! – dizia Harry a garota. – Eu usei esta espada! Ela me salvou do basilis... 

         Harry ia contando da sua luta contra a cobra gigante até que sentiu uma forte dor na testa. Sua cicatriz estava ardendo, pegando fogo, ele diria. Pouco depois, o garoto viu o reflexo de uma luz esverdeada se espalhar pela sala, antes apenas iluminada por sua varinha. Teve que abaixar a cabeça e não conseguia agüentar de dor. 

         - Ametista, você disse que não ia pegar a sua varinha! – esbravejou Harry, sofrendo com a queimação da cicatriz em sua testa. 

         Mas a garota nada respondeu. Harry arriscou levantar pouco a cabeça e viu a menina totalmente paralisada, diante da maior das estátuas. Esta mostrava um homem forte, de aparência arrogante e nariz fino. Os olhos eram pequenos e expressavam imponência. Realmente, a estátua exercia uma pressão forte a quem olhasse. Os pequenos olhos mediam o observador de cima a baixo, deixando qualquer um incomodado. Entretanto, o que mais chamou a atenção de Harry foi a arma que estava postada na mão esquerda da estátua. Era uma espécie de cajado ou algo parecido. Era feito de prata e na sua ponta, uma grande estrela parecendo de cristal refletia os raios esverdeados da varinha de Ametista. Harry ficou durante certo tempo apenas admirando a estrela tão perfeita. O estranho é que o final do cajado enrolava-se, como uma cauda de cobra. Quando Harry deu por si, viu que a estrela agora havia se transformado em uma cobra horrenda. O garoto tomou a varinha e gritou algum feitiço, mas a varinha não reagiu ao seu comando. Começou a se desesperar. Olhou novamente para a cabeça da cobra e percebeu que era Nagini, a fiel servidora de Voldemort. Como um sibilo, Harry ouviu sair da boca da cobra, que agora se aproximava do rosto de Ametista, que permanecia paralisada: 

         - Salvem o guerreiro e a princesa! 

         A cobra começou a mostrar os dois dentes, pingando veneno fatal. Cada vez mais perto de Ametista, Harry nada podia fazer. A varinha não o obedecia, a cicatriz fervia e o corpo agora havia paralisado também. Entrou em pânico e começou a gritar. 

         - SOCORRO! SOCORRO! ALGUÉM NOS AJUDE! POR FAVOR! – berrava enlouquecido. 

         Nagini agora estava praticamente colada com os olhos de Ametista. Harry continuava a gritar, mas ninguém aparecia. Tentou outro feitiço. 

         - Accio Espada de Gryffindor! – convocou o garoto desesperado, mas a espada não se moveu. 

         Nagini abriu sua grande boca e, prestes a morder e espalhar seu veneno pelo corpo de Ametista, Harry ouviu um barulho forte, que fez com que a cobra parasse. De repente, apareceram Lupin e Arabella. Lupin, com sua varinha em punho, aproximou-se de Ametista e gritou: 

         - _Finite Incantatem_! 

         Imediatamente, a luz esverdeada que iluminava a sala apagou-se e Nagini desapareceu, voltando o cajado de Slytherin. Em seguida, Ametista desmaiou. Lupin a agarrou e carregou para dentro do túnel. Enquanto isso, Arabella também gritou o feitiço contra Harry e o garoto sentiu seu corpo amolecer. Arabella deixou que ele se apoiasse nela e os dois deixaram a sala. Harry havia pegado a capa de Ametista e a escondeu. Descendo as escadas, Harry percebeu que a professora Arabella estava muito apreensiva. Perguntava seguidamente ao aluno se ele estava bem, se havia se recuperado do susto. Harry sentiu um calor imenso quando se apoiava na professora. Parecia quando a Sra. Weasley o abraçava. Amor de mãe. Saíram diretamente na sala de Lupin e o professor derrubou todas as coisas de sua mesa e deitou a aluna em cima. Ametista continuava desacordada. Lupin gritou uma série de feitiços, mas nada fazia a garota voltar a si. Ele entrara em desespero. 

         - Ametista! Fale comigo! – exclamava o professor, sacudindo-a. 

Harry foi posto em uma das bancadas por Arabella. Por um instante, achou que o mestre começara a chorar ligeiramente. Depois de tentar todos os feitiços possíveis, o mestre sentou-se em sua cadeira e abaixou a cabeça. Naquele instante, Harry percebera que Lupin realmente chorava. 

         - Chamem a Madame Pomfrey! – disse Harry, observando a cena. 

Porém, nenhum dos professores responderam. Em seguida, o garoto olhou para a mestra ao seu lado e esta também chorava timidamente. Ela foi até a mesa de Lupin e postou-se ao seu lado. O homem abraçou a professora e soluçou devagar. Ela, por sua vez, passava a mão pelo seu cabelo castanho claro, em forma de consolo. Harry notou que haviam perdido as esperanças e então olhou para a menina, deitada sobre a mesa. Tinha a expressão apavorada e triste. Os olhos estavam fechados e o garoto teve vontade de olhar mais uma vez para aqueles olhos que lembravam o oceano. Sentiu uma forte dor no peito que o sufocava. Uma dor tão poderosa que ele poderia cair ali, cair e ficar. Harry decidiu ir até a mesa e debruçou-se em cima da menina. Começou a lembrar de suas infindáveis discussões, a maioria sem razões, que sempre desgastavam aos dois. Mas ainda sim, Harry tinha uma boa lembrança da jovem. Talvez fosse por ela carregar o sangue de um homem que o garoto admirava mais do que tudo. A raiva tornou-se ódio facilmente para Harry em relação à Ametista e, somente agora, ele sentia seu coração doer de ódio mesmo. Entretanto, quando Harry menos esperava, sentiu algo mexer. Levantou-se e pôde ver os olhos azuis abrindo-se devagar. 

         - Professor! – chamou a Lupin agitado. 

         Lupin virou-se e encontrou a aluna tão querida com os olhos bem abertos. Sorriu feliz e limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto. Arabella bateu palmas e Harry sentiu ser invadido por uma onda de calor. Percebeu que estava corando. Ametista levantou-se e perguntou devagar: 

         - O que aconteceu? 

         - Nós é que perguntamos! – respondeu Harry bem humorado. 

         - Eu não me lembro de nada. – disse a menina ainda um pouco abatida.                     

         - Nada? – indagou Arabella. 

         - Não. – confirmou Ametista. 

         Lupin respirou fundo e pediu que Harry contasse tudo do começo. Depois da parte do garoto, ele terminou com a parte em que os salvaram. 

         - Mas professor, como vocês sabiam que nós estaríamos aqui? – indagou Harry curioso. 

         - Eu tenho um mapa também, Harry – respondeu Lupin. – Um Mapa do Maroto. Antes de Filch confiscar um mapa, nós fizemos uma cópia exatamente para evitar que alguém o pegasse e que nós não tivéssemos outro então. O Mapa do Maroto que você tem é o original. Eu tenho a cópia mais completa, já que nestes dois anos em que lecionei aqui, o complementei. 

         - Então é por isso que você soube que Hermione e Rony estavam aqui? 

         - Não. O caso deles foi diferente. A Hermione já tinha me comentado sobre a Sala. Então fiz questão de ficar de olho em vocês. Arabella avisou-me que havia visto uma movimentação diferente no sétimo andar e aí sim eu olhei no Mapa do Maroto. Foi assim que descobri os dois vindo para cá nas capas de Invisibilidade – e Lupin olhou torto para Ametista, que se sentou na cadeira do mestre. – Isso é um outro assunto que precisamos conversar. 

         Passaram a tarde na sala de Lupin. Ametista foi levada logo depois para a enfermaria e Harry ficou na sala com Lupin falando sobre o acontecido. 

         - Professor, você tem alguma idéia sobre a causa da paralisação da Ametista? Ou a minha? – perguntou Harry. 

         - Isso ainda é algo que será discutido mais tarde, Harry. 

         De repente, bateram na porta. Entraram devagar Hagrid, segurando uma coleira com um cachorro preto enorme. 

         - Como vão? Ah! Olá Harry! – cumprimentou Hagrid, soltando a coleira do pescoço do cão. – Bom, não poderei ficar aqui por muito tempo, preciso adiantar os feitiços para Canino – e Lupin entregou alguns frascos para Hagrid. O gigante agradeceu. – Com licença. – e saiu da sala. 

         - Feitiços para Canino? – indagou Harry. 

         - Tempos de raiva... – respondeu Lupin. 

         Sirius transformou-se e bateu nas costas de Harry. Este reclamou. Ainda estava fraco. Sirius estranhou. 

         - O que foi? Desde quando reclama de meus cumprimentos. Nunca falou nada, muito menos dos de Hagrid. 

         - É que... – dizia o garoto em resposta até que Lupin lançou um olhar ameaçador e Harry inventou que tinha caído da escada. 

         Sirius não insistiu e sentou-se numa bancada. Olhou em sua volta e bocejou. Estava quase escurecendo. No final, Harry não havia comentado que era Nagini, a cobra de Voldemort, porém algo que Ametista disse antes de ir para a enfermaria o intrigou. 

         _"- Professor, eu ouvi algo semelhante a um sibilo, mas eu não me lembro." _

_         "- Não precisa – respondia Lupin, lembrava-se Harry. – Agora, eu precisarei fazer algo com vocês. Passarão por uma detenção, claro e... – dizia até quando parou e tomou a varinha de Ametista. – Eu ficarei com ela por enquanto." _

         Sirius reparou na varinha prata em cima da mesa de Lupin. 

         - Remo, por que a varinha daquela garota esta aqui? – indagou o padrinho com tom de desdém. 

         - Vou verificá-la Sirius. Você sabia que iria fazer isso logo. 

         Harry reparava quieto na conversa. Sirius continuou: 

         - Mas eu já te disse que é tempo perdido. Todas as coisas dela são de origem duvidosa. 

         - Sirius, por favor! Não vamos entrar em discussão de novo. Parece que não aprende! – respondeu Lupin nervoso. 

         - Por que as coisas de Ametista são de origem duvidosa? – indagou Harry, interrompendo a conversa. 

         - Simplesmente porque... – respondia Sirius em voz alta até que Lupin levantou-se de sua cadeira. 

         - Aprenda Harry que seu padrinho é extremamente rancoroso e que não sabe o que fala na maioria das vezes. Agora, já está escurecendo. Vá para a sua torre. – ordenou Lupin. 

         Harry assustou-se e despediu-se. Enquanto voltava para sua torre, tentava entender tudo o que havia acontecido na manhã e por que sempre que Sirius dizia algo contra Ametista, Lupin o cortava. 

***

- O que aconteceu? – indagou Hermione desesperada. – Ficamos o dia todo esperando vocês! 

         - É melhor vocês se sentarem, pois a história é longa. – respondeu Harry. 

         Rony e Hermione passaram a tarde toda curiosos, procurando alguma informação sobre os amigos. Harry chegou e contou tudo com detalhes aos amigos. Os dois ficaram impressionados com a história e Hermione ficou muito preocupada com Ametista, que ainda permanecia na enfermaria. 

         Durante todo o jantar, Dumbledore fitou Harry. O garoto não sabia bem qual era o motivo, mas sentiu-se muito incomodado. Será que o diretor ficara sabendo da Sala Amaldiçoada e havia posto toda a culpa em seus ombros? O garoto quase não comeu. Antes de acabar a refeição, Harry encheu os bolsos do casaco da Grifinória com bolinhos de batata e espinafre e despediu-se dos amigos. Dirigiu-se a enfermaria. Ao chegar, encontrou Madame Pomfrey quase dormindo em cima de alguns livros abertos sobre sua mesa. Bateu ligeiramente na porta, mas a enfermeira não percebeu. Aproveitou e entrou escondido. Havia apenas uma cama ocupada. Ocupada por uma menina de cabelos castanhos brilhantes. A neta do diretor estava adormecida. Harry sentou-se numa pequena cadeira ao lado da cama e ficou admirando-a. Parecia renovada, após o ocorrido de manhã. Agora, lembranças diversas passaram por sua cabeça. 

         - Potter? – indagou uma voz em baixo tom. 

         - Você acordou – disse Harry meio sem jeito. – Eu trouxe uns bolinhos para você. Se estiver com fome, claro. 

         Ametista pegou um deles e começou a comer. 

         - Mas por que você está aqui? – perguntou com a boca cheia. – Não tem por que se preocupar comigo, principalmente você. – insinuou a garota voltando ao seu "estado" normal. 

         Harry notou isso e não queria sair por baixo também. 

         - Eu só vim, pois Rony e Hermione preocuparam-se muito com você. Como eles não puderam vir, aqui estou eu. – resmungou. 

         - Eles devem ter pirado com a nossa demora. – debochou, mordendo outro bolinho. 

         - Sabe, acho que se eu convencer a Madame Pomfrey, você poderia voltar para a torre. – disse Harry, puxando assunto. 

         - Meio difícil, Potter. Ela está dormindo faz uma hora. 

         - Seu avô passou aqui? – indagou Harry. 

         - Passou. Ficou extremamente preocupado. Disse que nunca mais devo voltar lá. E você também... Sei lá, ele ficou bem bravo. Não queria que ele viesse. Lupin ficou comigo aqui até pouco tempo. – respondeu Ametista desanimada. 

         - Sério? Ele ficou me encarando o jantar todo. – reclamou Harry. 

         Ouviram um barulho e logo uma voz imponente. 

         - Você não deveria estar em sua torre, Harry? 

         O garoto virou para trás e deu de cara com uma barba branca enorme. Dumbledore parecia incomodado. Era a primeira vez em que via o diretor bravo consigo. 

         - Desculpe. É que eu estava preocupado com a Ametista. – respondia Harry "mentindo", sentindo-se um rato acuado. 

         - Tudo bem – disse Dumbledore sério. – Como disse, eu não quero mais ver nenhum de vocês dois lá novamente. É perigoso e não quero ouvir nenhuma reclamação mais tarde se algo acontecer. Agora, Harry, eu preciso falar com você lá fora. 

         Harry seguiu para o corredor juntamente com o diretor. Para seu espanto, Lupin estava encostado na parece oposta, segurando uma caixa fina. O garoto lembrou-se de que era a caixa da varinha de Ametista. 

         - Harry, você disse ao professor Lupin que apareceu uma cobra, vindo do cajado de Slytherin, certo? – perguntou Dumbledore. 

         - Sim. – respondeu Harry amedrontado. 

         - Pode repetir o que a cobra disse, já que você entende o quê elas dizem. 

         - Ela disse: "Salvem o guerreiro e a princesa!". 

         - Muito bem – respondeu o diretor, enquanto Lupin apenas ouvia. – Apenas mais uma pergunta. Você reconheceu a cobra? 

         Harry sabia que Dumbledore tinha descoberto algo. Mas como desconfiava da cobra de Voldemort? Será que ela era a causa da tal maldição que recaía a estátua de Slytherin ou havia algo à mais? 

         - Reconheci. – respondeu o garoto, quando Lupin levantou os olhos e encarou o diretor, como se já soubessem a resposta. 

         - E quem era ela, Harry? – indagou o diretor. 

         - Nagini, a cobra de Voldemort. – respondeu Harry rapidamente. 

         Durante um tempo, Dumbledore e Lupin ficaram se olhando, quietos e misteriosos. Antes de dispensarem Harry, Dumbledore apenas disse a Lupin: 

         - Era isso que eu mais temia! 

         Harry voltou para a torre da Grifinória confuso. Não conseguia encontrar respostas e muito menos achar perguntas ordenadas. 

         - Corações de chocolate. – exclamou ele para a Velha Gorda, que quase adormecia. 

         Entrando na sala comunal, encontrou Hermione com um livro em suas mãos e Rony jogando xadrez com Neville. Ganhara pela terceira vez. 

         - Onde você esteve? – perguntou Hermione. 

         - Na enfermaria, precisava visitar Ametista. 

         - Que mudança hein, para quem estava hoje de manhã cuspindo fogo pela boca e se xingando pelos cantos. – zombou Rony, fazendo Hermione lançar um olhar de reprovação; 

         - E como ela está? – interrompeu a garota. 

         - Bem, mas não consegui perguntar o que queria. 

         - E por que? 

         - Eu precisava saber se ela tinha entendido algo que a cobra havia falado. Mas aí o Dumbledore nos pegou e não gostou nada. 

         - Harry, eu andei lendo algumas coisas e nada encontrei – disse a menina disposta a ajudar. – Parece algo como uma charada. Aquela Nagini é traiçoeira! Só pode ser um recado de Você-Sabe-Quem! 

         - Eu também acho isso, mas que recado mais sem sentido! – resmungou, sentando no sofá ao lado da amiga. 

         Harry reparou no livro que a garota estivera lendo. 

         - A tal lenda que o professor Flitwick havia nos contado?! E o que isso tem a ver? – surpreendeu-se Harry. 

         - É a única coisa que me resta sobre guerreiros e princesas, Harry! 

         - Você não tem uma idéia melhor não?


	12. O Retorno de Voldemort

CAPÍTULO DOZE – O RETORNO DE VOLDEMORT 

Passadas duas semanas, os alunos começavam a juntar o dinheiro para horas na Dedosdemel ou na Zonko´s. A chegada da visita a Hogsmeade realmente melhorava o astral em Hogwarts. Os professores começavam a ajeitar os preparativos para a festa do Dia das Bruxas, que cada vez mais se aproximava. Hermione e Rony já haviam combinado a detenção com Lupin, onde na semana seguinte, teriam de guardar a estufa número cinco antes da transferência da Mortalha-Viva. Quanto à detenção de Ametista e Harry, o professor havia escolhido que os alunos ajudariam na arrumação dos preparativos para a festa do Dia das Bruxas. A varinha de Ametista ainda estava em poder de Lupin e a garota usava a antiga. Ás aulas de Poções estavam sendo dadas por Arabella. 

         Na manhã daquela sexta, todos acordaram cedo. O frio não havia dado sequer um descanso. Na verdade, estava mais frio que todos os outros dias. O trem já estava preparado e as economias dos estudantes já no bolso de seus casacos. Na torre da Grifinória, a agitação era grande. Hermione estivera tendo muito trabalho em diminuir a expectativa dos alunos do terceiro ano. Rony agora conversava com Dino num canto da sala comunal, enrolando o cachecol no pescoço. A Profª. Minerva entrou pelo quadro da Velha Gorda e comunicou que deveriam se reunir no salão principal dali quinze minutos. Hermione, apontando para seu broche de monitora, empurrava os maiores através do quadro. Pouco tempo depois, todos os alunos reuniam-se no jardim de Hogwarts. Rony procurava Harry, mas não o achava. Até que topou com Lupin. 

         - Ah! Bom dia, professor. – disse o garoto aborrecido. 

         - Não está animado com a visita a Hogsmeade? – perguntou. 

         - Sim, estou muito – respondeu ainda em tom desanimado. – Onde está Harry? 

         O professor afogou uma risada. 

         - Presumo que esteja muito cansado, Rony. Mas, logo ele e a Srta. Dumbledore estarão aqui. – respondeu e foi em direção ao grupo de mestres. 

         E Lupin estava certo. Antes de embarcarem para Hogsmeade, lá estavam vindo devagar Harry e Ametista. Pareciam zumbis. Hermione e Rony sabiam que os amigos haviam trabalhado até muito tarde. Os dois se aproximaram e juntaram-se ao resto, subindo no trem. Dividiam um vagão Harry com um pesado casaco vermelho, apoiado em Hermione adormecido, Rony, Gina, Neville e Ametista, dormindo com a cabeça apoiada no vidro. O cachecol azul escuro da menina servia como um travesseiro. Perto de Hogsmeade, os amigos os despertaram. 

         - Harry, até que horas vocês ficaram arrumando o salão? – indagou Neville, saindo do trem. 

         - Até tarde, muito tarde. – respondia o garoto, em meio a bocejos. 

         - Acho que não foi nem um pouco divertido para os dois. – comentou Rony em baixo tom com Hermione, já que os dois jovens não suportavam ficar juntos. 

         Passaram primeiro na Dedosdemel, já que nem Harry ou Ametista haviam tomado café. Rony saiu com toneladas de sapinhos de chocolate, seus preferidos. Gina encontrou o tal amigo do quarto ano e deixou a turma. Harry observou e sentiu corar-se. Neville, em compensação, pegou uma carta de bruxos escondido e foi detido pelo dono da loja. Depois, os quatro amigos decidiram andar pela Zonko´s. A loja nunca estivera tão cheia. Todos andavam se empurrando, tentando achar um espaço confortável. Uma bruxa mais esperta fazia os objetos voarem pela cabeça de todos. Até que a caixa de uma gosma amarela caiu em cima de uma aluna da Lufa-Lufa, que fez um escândalo. 

         Bem mais tarde, os alunos dirigiam-se para o Três Vassouras. Viram Madame Rosmerta no balcão conversando com Hagrid. O gigante estava com as bochechas vermelhas e gargalhava sem parar. 

         Conseguiram uma mesa bem no canto do bar de bruxos e a bruxa se aproximou. 

         - O que vão querer? – perguntou, suspirando. 

         - Quatro cervejas amanteigadas. – pediu Rony rapidamente. 

         - Saindo... – disse a garçonete, deixando a mesa. 

         - Mas então – dizia Rony. – Que detenção chata! 

         - Eu não consigo mais ver nenhum tipo de abóboras gigantes na minha frente! – reclamava Harry, que havia passado o dia passado inteiro ajudando Hagrid na colheita das abóboras.        

         - Aposto que não sente as mãos! – disse uma voz irritante, em tom de ironia. 

         A silhueta de um menino alto e magro apareceu, seguido por dois bem maiores, com aparência de trasgos. 

         - Vá arranjar coisa melhor para fazer, Malfoy! – disse Rony nervoso. 

         - Não, não. Prefiro ficar aqui me divertindo com a conversa fútil entre vocês. – respondeu sarcasticamente, fazendo Rony ficar corado de raiva. 

         Draco observou as sacolas da Dedosdemel e da Zonko´s ao lado do garoto ruivo e disse: 

         - Tudo isto, Weasley! – espantou-se. – Potter andou te emprestando uns trocados? 

         Rony levantou e ficou encarando Draco. Crabbe e Goyle postaram-se mais à frente do garoto loiro, em posição de defesa. 

         - Até quando você vai precisar se esconder atrás destes trasgos? – enfrentou Hermione. 

         - Cale a boca, sua sangue-ruim! – esbravejou Draco, com o sangue subindo no cérebro. 

         Rony aproveitou a deixa de espanto dos amigos de Draco e meteu um soco na cara do estudante da Sonserina, que caiu no chão. Harry levantou rapidamente e segurou os braços de Rony, que praticamente espumava de ódio. 

         - Nunca mais diga isso! – repetia para o garoto loiro caído no chão. 

         Logo, as cabeças de três professores apareceram. Enquanto Arabella levantava Draco do chão, Hagrid olhava para tudo impressionado e Lupin procurava apurar o que havia acontecido. 

         - O que foi isso? – ordenou uma explicação o professor. 

         Harry, Rony e Hermione começaram a gritar, tentando explicar, juntamente com Crabbe e Goyle. Lupin mandou todos calarem a boca e pediu que Ametista o explicasse, já que havia apenas assistido. 

         - Nós estávamos aqui conversando e o Malfoy chegou com estes dois, nos importunando. Tirou sarro da família de Rony, do Potter e chamou a Mione de sangue-ruim. O Rony se irritou e bateu nele. – disse a garota calmamente. 

         Depois de algum tempo, onde Rony e Draco fuzilavam-se com os olhos, Lupin acalmou a situação e tirou dez pontos das duas casas. Madame Rosmerta trouxe as quatro cervejas amanteigadas e os ânimos acalmaram-se novamente. 

         - Sabe, eu acho que ele não é feliz. – disse Ametista de repente em quase um sussurro. 

         - O que? – indagou Rony, voltando ao estado de nervoso. 

         - É, não me leve a mal, mas eu acho que com o pai que ele tem, mesmo que quisesse, não conseguiria ser _bom_. Ou mesmo feliz. 

         - Você só pode estar de brincadeira conosco! – dizia Harry espantado. 

         - Eu não estou falando com você! – respondeu Ametista grossamente. – Ele deve fazer o que pai manda. – voltou-se para Rony e Hermione. 

         Harry lançava um olhar fatal a garota que dava alguns goles na sua  cerveja amanteigada. Neste momento, o Três Vassouras estava lotado. Os alunos invadiam sem pedir licença, querendo uma cerveja amanteigada, procurando um calor que somente a bebida poderia proporcionar naquele frio. De repente, um jovem homem, de cabelos claros e olhos penetrantes, uma jovem mulher, baixa e bonita, e um homem mais velho, um pouco encurvado entraram no bar. Andavam entre as mesas, como se estivesse a procura de alguém ou algo. Vestiam roupas negras. Era visível que Madame Rosmerta ou qualquer professor não gostava da presença dos três.   

         - Quem são eles? – perguntou Hermione, interrompendo a possível discussão entre Ametista e Harry. 

         Harry reparou então que os três bruxos que acabaram de entrar no bar agora vinham em sua direção. Encolheu-se no banco timidamente. O mais velho prontificou-se e disse: 

         - Sr. Potter? – indagou ao menino, que confirmou com a cabeça. – O senhor tem conhecimento de... 

         O senhor ia dizendo quando Lupin interrompeu-o.          

         - Tenho certeza de que não há necessidade de interrogatórios aqui – o homem virou-se para o mestre. – Dumbledore não gostaria nada que vocês estivessem pressionando o garoto fora de Hogwarts, fora de seus olhos e ouvidos. – terminou Lupin com a voz ponderada. 

         O homem estreitou as pálpebras, como se medisse o professor.          

         - Não estou interrogando ninguém, Sr... – dizia o velho, indagando o nome do mestre. 

         - Lupin. Prof. Lupin. – repetiu. 

         - Oh! – suspirou o velho. – O professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Sei muito sobre o senhor. Sei também que é o guia da neta do diretor. – deduziu rapidamente. 

         - Presumo que o senhor saiba mais da minha vida que eu mesmo possa saber. Mas não importa, os alunos estão descansando agora, não é hora ou momento para interrogatórios. – disse Lupin com sutileza. 

         O velho bufou e depois observou todos os presentes na mesa. Virou para Rony e disse: 

         - Filho de Arthur, acho eu. Os cabelos denunciam. 

         Rony permaneceu calado. Depois passou o olhar em Hermione, mas nada disse, e depois encarou Ametista. 

         - Poderia estar enganado, mas conheço estes olhos de longe – falou o velho encarando a garota. – A neta de Dumbledore possui características marcantes como o avô, porém há aquilo que a diferencia de todos... – ia dizendo o homem em tom ameaçador quando Lupin o interrompeu de novo. 

         - Creio que não será preciso descrições presunçosas também. Espero que o senhor esteja satisfeito. – disse o professor, o expulsando. 

         - Vamos embora agora – ordenou o velho aos dois jovens. – Nos encontraremos em breve. 

         Os três deixaram o bar, suas vestes negras abrindo em confronto ao vento. Harry ia perguntar quem eram os indivíduos que ali estavam há pouco, mas Lupin apenas respondeu: 

         - Logo vocês saberão quem são eles. – e deixou-os ali, cheios de perguntas.           

Antes de saírem de Hogsmeade, Harry percebeu uma movimentação estranha. Tinha a nítida impressão de que alguém os seguia. 

         - Mione, você tá percebendo alguma coisa estranha? – perguntou Harry disfarçando, enquanto Ametista andava mais à frente com Rony. 

         - Que coisa? 

         - Tá vendo aqueles três ali? – e apontou para os três mesmos bruxos de vestes negras. 

         - Muito estranho. Quem serão eles? 

         - Não sei. Mas eu acho que estão nos seguindo. – comentou Harry. 

         - Acho que não, deve ser só sua impressão. – dizia Hermione. 

         Logo embarcaram de volta a Hogwarts. A maioria subiu para as suas salas comunais e quartos, para se prepararem para o jantar de Dia das Bruxas. Rony aproveitou para jogar uma partida de xadrez com Harry, enquanto Hermione e Ametista foram para o quarto, tomarem banho. 

         - Você acha que eles têm alguma coisa a ver com o Ministério, Rony? – indagava Harry, no meio do jogo. 

         - Claro, ele conhecia meu pai. Você viu que ele disse que era seu filho com certeza. Deve conhecer Percy também – respondeu Rony. – D5. – disse e seu cavalo comeu o peão de Harry. 

         - É, pode ser. Que droga! O Lupin não devia ter interrompido o velho naquela hora, já que ia acabar me perguntando algo. – resmungou Harry. 

         - Sei lá, mas o importante é que o jantar estará delicioso! – disse Rony faminto. 

         - Eu tive um trabalhão para ajudar Hagrid com aquelas abóboras... – dizia Harry quando Rony o interrompeu. 

         - A Ametista deve ter trabalhado como um cão também. 

         Harry cerrou os olhos de raiva. 

         - Coitadinha – debochou raivoso. – Eu realmente estou com muita pena dela! Tomara que tudo esteja horroroso lá embaixo! – desejou Harry com ódio. 

         Rony levantou as sobrancelhas. 

         - Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem? 

         - Tudo pode acontecer quando aquela garota está por perto! E3. – e a torre de Harry derrubou o bispo de Rony. 

         O amigo deu uma risada. 

         - Não adianta Harry. Você nunca vai me vencer em xadrez – zombou Rony. – Xeque-mate! 

***

Após três horas, os alunos começavam a descer para o salão principal. Pirraça estava postado diante da porta do salão.  Tinha um chapéu laranja na cabeça, com uma pena amarela na ponta. Segurava bolas coloridas e tinha a feição suspeita. Harry e Rony iam entrando no salão quando uma bola azul caiu na frente deles, interrompendo o caminho. 

         - Adoro os alunos da Grifinória, são os mais esquentados! – berrou Pirraça, em meio a gargalhadas forçadas. 

         Harry fez uma careta e continuou andando. O fantasma então derrubou mais um punhado de bolas. Rony pegou a sua varinha e apontou para Pirraça. 

         - Deixe-nos passar! – gritou. 

         - Não, não. Seus irmãos brincaram comigo, então está na hora de brincar com a família Weasley também. – respondeu o _poltergeist_, jogando mais bolas. 

         Hermione apareceu com Ametista e gritou ao fantasma: 

         - Talvez o diretor possa pará-lo, já que está vindo aí com o Barão Sangrento! 

         Pirraça parou com as bolas e disse a monitora da Grifinória: 

         - Não acredito, Minerva Dois! – e deu uma risada. 

         Rony e Harry viraram-se para a garota, que sacudiu a cabeça em tom de reprovação. Logo entenderiam porque a menina não havia ficado nervosa ou chateada. Pouco depois, Dumbledore apareceu acompanhado do fantasma da Sonserina, o Barão Sangrento. 

         - Vamos Pirraça! Não chateie os alunos! E deixe-nos passar ou mando o Barão Sangrento dar algumas aulas de boas maneiras a você. – disse Dumbledore em tom de deboche. 

         O fantasma se arrepiou e saiu do caminho. Todos se juntaram e entraram. Dumbledore abraçou a neta e seguiu para o salão principal. O grupo ficou realmente impressionado com a decoração. Nada era igual. Havia as abóboras gigantes de Hagrid suspensas no céu sombrio do teto do salão, morcegos de diferentes tipos e tamanhos davam as caras no teto, nos arranjos de mesas, nas paredes, em todos os lugares. Faixas pretas e roxas decoravam as paredes e as janelas, sem contar no leve nevoeiro de Feitiço Arrepiante que o Prof. Flitwick havia ensinado para Ametista. A garota estava muito satisfeita, assim como o avô, que a parabenizou com um beijo no rosto. 

         - E ainda tinha gente que ficou torcendo para isso sair um fracasso. – insinuou a garota metida a Harry, que ficou vermelho de raiva. 

         A mesa dos professores já estava tomada. Lupin, Hagrid e McGonagall eram os mais animados. Esbanjavam sorrisos a todos que os olhavam. Harry notou que a Profª. Figg estava com a expressão misteriosa e sombria. Algo diferente estava no ar, não era mais aquela mulher que o salvou da Sala Amaldiçoada com tanto carinho. A turma sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória e o diretor anunciou o começo do banquete de Dia das Bruxas. Ametista observava tudo com os olhos brilhando de felicidade, mas mudou quando olhou para a mesa dos professores. Hermione percebeu. 

         - Qual o problema? – perguntou carinhosamente. 

         - Severo ainda não voltou. Nem deu notícias... – disse Ametista desanimada. 

         Hermione ainda não conseguia entender muito bem como a amiga poderia ter consideração com um homem como aquele. 

         - Logo ele estará de volta... – respondeu em consolo. 

         - Eu espero. Ainda não tive aquela conversinha com ele – dizia a garota, que parou quando os seus olhos encontraram os do cão negro postado ao lado de Lupin. – Aquele cão tem algo de errado. Eu acho que ele não gosta de mim. – disse a Hermione. 

         - Como assim? Siri..., quero dizer, - embaralhou-se Hermione. – Snufles? 

         - É, o cachorro do professor Lupin. Toda vez que eu chego perto dele, acabo recebendo um belo rosnado. 

         Hermione deu de ombros. Todos comiam lentamente e aproveitavam muito os pratos feitos pelos elfos domésticos. Os doces eram os mais variados e gostosos. Pareciam ter vindo todos da Dedosdemel. Fred e Jorge conversavam animadamente com Olívio e Lino. Harry e Rony sabiam que logo iriam aprontar algo. Estavam muito inquietos. Quase no final, perto da meia-noite, Fred e Jorge levantaram-se e começaram a atacar comida nos alunos da Lufa-Lufa. Eles reclamaram, mas nada fizeram. Os mestres olhavam sem tomar nenhuma atitude. Porém, a confusão se instalou quando Jorge jogou um belo pedaço de bolo de morango em Draco Malfoy. O sonserino levantou-se e jogou mais na mesa da Grifinória. Logo, todos os alunos estavam fazendo uma boa guerra de comida. Minerva ia levantar-se, mas Dumbledore segurou seu braço, deixando que os alunos aproveitassem. Algumas pessoas corriam do salão principal para suas torres. Gina foi atingida por um grande pedaço de torta de maçã, jogado por Draco. A garota olhou para o menino, que deu uma risadinha marota, mas logo tomou um grande gole de suco de maracujá, que foi jogado por Olívio. Gina saiu correndo para o banheiro das garotas. Harry e Rony viram, mas nada fizeram.   

         Quando a guerra estava em seu ponto alto, onde até mesmo Lupin entrara na brincadeira, uma luz invadiu o salão principal. Uma luz forte e esverdeada iluminou todos os cantos. Então se ouviu um emaranhado de gritos aterrorizados. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Ametista pararam de repente e procuraram a origem dos gritos. Logo perceberam e desesperaram-se também. No teto do salão principal, havia um grande crânio composto por estrelas de esmeralda, onde no lugar de sua língua havia uma cobra. Era realmente assustador. 

         - A Marca Negra! – berrou Ametista assustada. 

         Os alunos no salão corriam para suas torres malucos. Os monitores seguiam seus passos enquanto os professores e Dumbledore saíam do salão. Os mestres pararam ao lado dos quatro amigos. 

         - Srta. Granger siga para a torre da Grifinória! – ordenou Minerva. 

         - E vocês três venham comigo! – gritou Dumbledore a Harry, Rony e Ametista. 

Hermione deixou os amigos e seguiu para a torre da Grifinória, enquanto os três seguiram os mestres. Todos desciam rapidamente as escadas até a grande porta de carvalho. 

         - Ametista, qual o encanto que você trancou as portas? – indagou o diretor um pouco aflito. 

         A garota destrancou a porta e foram para fora do castelo. Então viram a caveira conjurada no céu estrelado. Era horrível. McGonagall tampou a boca em sinal de desespero. Lupin olhava sério para a Marca Negra, enquanto Arabella fazia o mesmo. Dumbledore tinha a expressão aflita pela primeira vez em relação a Voldemort. Harry reparara nisso e ficara intrigado. Somente então lembrou de Gina. 

         - Rony, a Gina! Onde ela está? – perguntou Harry. 

         - Não sei, mas por que? 

         - Você sabe como ela fica apavorada em relação a Voldemort! 

         - Não diga esse nome! – pediu Rony. 

         - Ela foi para o banheiro das meninas. – respondeu Ametista séria. 

         Harry saiu correndo em uma atitude protetora. Enquanto isso, o diretor de Hogwarts andava de um lado para o outro. O cão começou a latir enlouquecido. Dumbledore parou e olhou para o cachorro calado. Ficou encarando-o por um bom tempo, até que disse a Rony e Ametista. 

         - Podem subir para a sua torre. Não há mais nada que se possa fazer. E por favor, não se desesperem. Vocês já sabiam que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. – disse Dumbledore calmamente. 

         Rony e Ametista voltaram para o castelo então. Rony ia subindo as escadas para a torre da Grifinória quando Ametista parou. A garota tocava no próprio corpo como se estivesse sentindo falta de algo. Virou-se para Rony e disse: 

         - Vai indo na frente, eu acho que esqueci algo lá dentro. 

         - O que? – perguntou o garoto ruivo. 

         - Minha varinha. Não é exatamente a minha, mas é a única que eu tenho por enquanto. 

         Rony deu de ombros e subiu para a torre. Na sala comunal, a confusão estava instalada. Os alunos estavam agitados e assustados. As garotas gritavam histéricas, enquanto os garotos supunham que aquela era a volta definitiva do Lord das Trevas, deixando todos mais apavorados ainda. Rony encontrou Hermione sentada numa poltrona em frente à lareira, enrolando uma das mechas do cabelo, pensativa. Rony sentou-se ao seu lado. 

         - Como estão as coisas? 

         - Tensas. – respondeu em quase um sussurro, sem olhar para Rony. 

         O amigo percebeu que algo estava errado. 

         - Mione, você está bem? – indagou receoso. 

         - Acho que sim. – respondeu Hermione, em um soluço. 

         - Você está chorando? – perguntou Rony espantado. 

         A garota nada respondeu. Rony levantou sua cabeça e viu que a menina estivera chorando, os olhos estavam ligeiramente vermelhos. 

         - Eu disse que ele viria atrás de nós, eu disse! – disse ela em meio a soluços. 

         - Calma – disse o garoto. – Mione, nós vamos dar um jeito. Esqueceu que eu e o Harry prometemos que nada iria acontecer? Fique calma! – pedia Rony, tentando animar a situação de desespero, que ele também sentia no momento. 

         Hermione voltou a chorar e Rony a abraçou carinhosamente, tentando protegê-la. Sentiu o coração bater mais forte e beijou o cabelo da garota. Algo diferente havia acontecido, mas que não sabia explicar. Só queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre. 

***

Enquanto isso, Ametista voltou ao salão procurando a varinha. Encontrou-a em baixo da mesa da Corvinal. Quando se levantou, deparou com o crânio esverdeado estampado no teto do céu do salão. Somente então reparou que a cobra que saía da boca do crânio, formando sua língua era familiar, conhecida. Ouviu um sibilo bem baixinho, que dizia: 

         - Bem-vinda ao império do Lord das Trevas, seu futuro mestre. 

         A garota arrepiou-se e achou que estava ouvindo coisas. Procurou sair logo do salão principal e seguir para a torre da Grifinória. Entretanto, algo em sua mente disse que deveria seguir outro caminho. Uma vontade enorme tomou seu coração e a garota seguiu para o banheiro feminino. 

         - Preciso saber, preciso. – dizia a si mesma enquanto andava. 

         Durante esse tempo, Harry correu até o banheiro feminino. Sabia que Gina havia ficado muito traumatizada desde os acontecimentos em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Sabia que ainda receava uma vingança de Voldemort. Bateu na porta três vezes e perguntou se havia alguma garota ali. Ninguém respondeu. Harry abriu então a porta e entrou devagar. A luz esverdeada iluminava todo o banheiro. Olhou a sua volta, mas não havia ninguém. Avistou as portas dos boxes e viu que em uma havia uma sombra diferente. Aproximou-se e parou em frente da porta semi-aberta. Foi abrindo lentamente até encontrar o corpo de uma garota encolhido na parede. Era Gina, os cabelos denunciavam. Estava soluçando e com a cabeça abaixada entre os joelhos. 

         - Gina? – indagou Harry baixinho. 

         A garota nada respondeu, apenas soluçou um pouco mais alto. O garoto abaixou-se e parou em frente da garota agachado. 

         - Gina? Sou eu, Harry. – tentou o garoto novamente. 

         Desta vez deu certo. A menina levantou a cabeça e olhou dentro dos olhos verdes de Harry. Seus olhos castanhos diziam a quem quisesse que estava apavorada. Além de estarem fortemente vermelhos, a expressão de medo exaltava em seu rosto. 

         - Está tudo bem, agora. Eu estou aqui. – dizia Harry. 

         - Ele voltou! – gritava ela apavorada. – Ele voltou e vai se vingar de mim, e de toda a minha família! 

         - Não, ele não vai, Gina. Eu não vou deixar! 

         Gina parou de soluçar e ficou olhando para o amigo impressionada. A coragem de Harry em enfrentar sem medo nenhum a verdade e a crueldade de Voldemort era incrível. Sentiu um calor e percebeu que estava corada.  

         - Mas isso não vai dar certo! Ele está mais forte e eu sei disso. A minha família tenta me esconder isso, mas eu sei, eu não tenho mais onze anos como tinha quando tudo aconteceu! 

         - Eu sei disso, Gina. E eu digo que, mesmo que ele esteja mais forte, não deixarei que nada aconteça com sua família, com você. 

         Harry disse isso e levantou. Estendeu a mão para Gina, como se a garota precisasse de ajuda para levantar. A garota arrumou os fios de cabelo ruivo como fogo e pegou na mão de Harry. Sentiu uma onde de calor intenso invadir seu corpo e levantou-se. Harry por um segundo sentiu o mesmo.   

         - Escute Gina. Eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça com vocês. Eu já prometi isso a Hermione e estou prometendo para você agora. Nem que eu tenha que morrer para defender todos vocês. 

         Quando Harry dizia isso, Gina estava muito próxima dele. Havia acabado de se levantar e se desequilibrou um pouco, ficando bem próxima ao rosto e ao corpo do garoto. Ficaram durante um momento apenas se olhando, medindo cada centímetro do outro. Pela segunda vez, Harry sentiu uma vontade enorme de ficar mais perto o possível do corpo de Gina, assim como havia sentido quando empurrou Ametista contra a parede, impedindo que Lupin a visse, quando foram para a Sala Amaldiçoada. Gina sentia calafrios e ficava cada vez mais corada. Sabia que se algo deveria acontecer, seria ali, naquele instante, longe de seus irmãos, longe dos olhos invejosos de suas supostas amigas, longe de Voldemort, longe de tudo. Cada vez mais eles se aproximavam e sentiam o calor emanar de seus corpos. Quando estavam bem próximos, ouviram a porta da frente do banheiro bater com violência. Assustaram-se e Harry largou Gina, indo até a porta, procurando ver quem estava os espionando. A única coisa que conseguiu ver foi o final de um longo cabelo castanho. Gina parou atrás dele, curiosa. 

         - Quem era? – indagou com uma voz trêmula. 

         - Não sei. – respondeu Harry ainda olhando para os lados, a procura de alguém. 

         - Harry, acho melhor voltarmos para a torre da Grifinória. Podem dar por nossa falta. – disse         Gina, com um forte arrependimento. 

         - É, é melhor. – concordou Harry, saindo do banheiro juntamente com Gina. 

***

Na torre da Grifinória, a maioria dos alunos já tinha subido para seus quartos. Permaneciam na sala comunal ainda Olívio e Jorge, jogando uma partida de Snap Explosivo, querendo esfriar a cabeça; Fred e Angelina que sentaram numa mesa bem escondida; e Rony e Hermione, conversando sobre o último aparecimento da Marca Negra no céu. Logo, a luz verde que iluminava a sala foi diminuindo, mas não desapareceu por completo. De repente, Ametista entrou na sala comunal correndo e subiu para o quarto sem dizer nada a ninguém. Olívio reparou e ficou preocupado. Hermione e Rony ficaram perdidos. 

         - Que será que aconteceu? – indagou Rony a amiga. 

         - Não sei, mas eu vou descobrir. – respondeu Hermione, deixando Rony sentado na sala comunal. 

         Pouco depois, Harry entrou na sala comunal acompanhado por Gina. Rony levantou-se e foi em direção a eles. 

         - Onde vocês estavam? Ficamos preocupados. – disse o garoto ruivo. 

         Harry e Gina começaram a gaguejar, procurando uma boa resposta, já que sabiam que haviam demorado por causa da tensão que havia sido criada entre eles. 

         - Foi difícil convencer Gina a vir comigo. – respondeu Harry com pressa. 

         - Sei... – respondeu Rony desconfiado. 

         - E onde está Hermione? – perguntou Harry. 

         - No quarto... – ia explicando Rony quando Gina se despediu e foi para o quarto. 

         - Boa noite, meninos. 

         Harry e Rony sentaram na lareira. Rony então continuou explicando lentamente. 

         - Então, como eu ia dizendo, a Hermione estava super mal quando eu cheguei aqui. Você deve se lembrar quando ela chorou com medo do Você-Sabe-Quem, quando estávamos vindo para cá. 

         - Lembro. 

         - Então, ela estava chorando, ainda está com muito medo, sabe? 

         - É, a Gina estava bem mal também. 

         - Mas o mais estranho foi a Ametista. 

         - A Dumbledore? Por que? – indagou Harry curioso. 

         - Ela entrou aqui faz uns cinco minutos correndo e não falo nada com ninguém. Foi direto para o quarto. – disse Rony. 

         E então Harry percebeu. Deveria ter sido Ametista. Mas não havia porquê ser ela, já que o ódio entre os dois era tão grande que não havia motivo para aquilo. 

         Hermione parou em frente da porta do dormitório. Estava fechada. Bateu uma vez e ninguém respondeu. Entrou e encontrou o dossel da cama de Ametista fechado. A luz esverdeada quase sumia em contraste com o azul do dossel da cama da menina. Hermione podia ouvir um ligeiro soluço. Aproximou-se e abriu o dossel devagar. 

         - Eu quero ficar sozinha! – exigiu Ametista a amiga, em tom choroso. 

         - Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não me contar o que acontece com você. – respondeu Hermione em tom mandão. 

         - Pois você vai ficar aí até amanhã então. 

         Hermione sentou-se na ponta da cama. Ametista estava deitada de costas para a amiga, encolhida. 

         - Ametista, que foi que aconteceu? – insistiu a monitora. 

         A neta de Dumbledore nada respondeu. Hermione bufou. Ametista levantou-se de repente e sentou na cama. Olhou a volta e viu que Lilá e Parvati, que dividiam o quarto com elas estavam dormindo feito pedras. 

         - Eu não entendo o quê aconteceu. – disse baixinho. 

         - Como assim? – não entendeu Hermione. 

         - Eu vi alguma coisa que não queria. – disse Ametista em quase um sussurro, em meio a soluços. 

         - O que foi que você viu? 

         - Isso não importa – respondeu ríspida. – O que importa é que eu já estava desconfiada e algo me disse para ir até lá. Quando cheguei, vi algo que preferia não ter visto. _Mas eu não deveria estar me importando_. 

         - E isso tem a ver com quem? 

         - Já disse que não importa! – levantou o tom de voz grosseira. – Agora, me deixe dormir. – e Ametista virou para o lado. 

         Hermione ia levantando da cama, quando a garota falou pela última vez baixinho. 

         - E não comente nada com ninguém, muito menos com os meninos. 

         Hermione saiu do quarto curiosa. O que será que Ametista havia visto? Chegando na sala, viu Harry e Rony sentados no grande parapeito da janela da sala comunal, conversando. 

         - Que ela tem? – perguntou Rony. 

         - Disse que... – aí Hermione lembrou-se do pedido da amiga. – Disse que não estava muito bem e que precisava subir depressa. Só isso. Ela estava quase dormindo. 

         - Ah... – disse Rony, quase num resmungo. 

         - Foi só isso mesmo, Mione? – indagou Harry, desconfiado. 

         - Foi – respondeu Hermione naturalmente. – O que vocês estão fazendo sentados no parapeito? – resmungou no tom que ela usava quando dava alguma ordem. 

         - Minerva Dois – dizia Rony irritado. – É que nós percebemos que o Dumbledore e os outros ainda estão lá fora. – e Rony apontou para o jardim de Hogwarts. Dava para ver nitidamente os mestres Lupin, McGonagall, Hagrid e Arabella, o diretor Dumbledore e um homem a mais. 

         - Sirius? – espantou-se Hermione. 

         - Exatamente. Ele se transformou aqui na escola. – disse Harry, que parecia surpreso também. 

         - Foi por isso que o Dumbledore mandou eu e a Ametista subir para cá quando o cachorro começou a latir. O Sirius não pode se transformar na frente da Ametista. Ela ainda não deve saber. 

         - Mas é loucura! E se algum aluno vê e sai por aí dizendo que Sirius Black está como um animago aqui em Hogwarts! – esbravejava Hermione em tom de extrema censura. 

         - Bom, de acordo com o que nos falaram e com o que nós contamos a você, Mione, logo o Sirius terá um julgamento justo e será reabilitado. – lembrava Harry animado. 

         - Mas não se esqueça que _ainda_ – e ela frisou bem. – o Sirius é um foragido tido como muito perigoso e traidor pelo mundo bruxo. Até mesmo pelo Fudge e garanto que por todo o Ministério da Magia. – dizia Hermione preocupada. 

- Gente, isso não importa agora. Eu queria é saber o que eles estão conversando, isso sim! – dizia Rony. 

***

No jardim de Hogwarts, os mestres conversavam nervosamente. Era clara uma discussão entre Sirius e Lupin. 

         - Não adianta vocês ficarem discutindo! – esbravejou Dumbledore impaciente. – Não é hora de pensar nisso! O importante é que Voldemort está de volta e precisamos impedi-lo! 

         - Pois eu tenho a solução rápida para nossos problemas! – gritava Sirius em quase um latido. – Eu acho que deveríamos dar o quê ele quer, pois somente assim ele nos deixará em paz!  

         - Sirius, você sabe que não é apenas isso que ele quer! – retrucava Lupin. – Ele quer Harry também! E Pedro nos quer também! E tenho certeza que se puder, Voldemort mata à todos nós como vingança por termos escondido isso por tanto tempo dele! 

         - Eu não me importo com o que possa acontecer a mim ou àquela pessoa! Eu só quero que ele deixe Harry em paz! – berrava Sirius. 

         - Controle-se Sirius. – pediu Minerva ponderada. 

         - É fácil para você falar assim porque afinal, não é do seu sangue, não é? – gritava Lupin. 

         Sirius e Lupin estavam agora cara a cara. Parecia que ia estourar uma guerra ali. Hagrid se pôs no meio dos homens, pedindo calma. 

         - Nisso, eu lamento Sirius – dizia Dumbledore. – Mas Lupin tem razão. Você diz isso porque não é alguém de quem tem carinho. Você não se importa, pois ainda se sente traído. Tudo bem, mas veja que estamos falando de um ser humano. 

         - Eu já disse que não me importo! – gritou mais um vez Sirius. 

         - Perdoem-me, mas eu acho que tenho a solução. – disse uma voz seca em meio a confusão. – Devemos nos acalmar hoje e discutir isso em uma reunião com as pessoas certas. 

         - Explique-se melhor, Arabella. – disse McGonagall. 

         - Acho que devemos convocar uma reunião, um conselho com todos os membros mais importantes neste momento de nervosismo. Nós não poderemos tomar a decisão do que fazer. 

         Todos pararam por um momento, pensativos. Dumbledore se prontificou e disse aos companheiros. 

         - Amanhã eu mandarei cartas a todos os membros do Conselho da Magia e iremos nos reunir. Enquanto isso, vigiem todos os passos deles. Não deixem que saiam do castelo sem a minha permissão ou de algum professor.


	13. A Ordem da Fênix

**CAPÍTULO TREZE – A ORDEM DA FÊNIX**

Na manhã seguinte, a escola acordou tensa. Harry levantou-se mais cedo do que Rony e desceu para a sala comunal. O tempo estava nublado, sujeito a temporais. Encontrou sentada no sofá à frente da lareira, Ametista. 

         - Bom dia. – disse Harry, lembrando-se do episódio da noite anterior. 

         - Bom dia, Potter. – comentou Ametista friamente. 

         Harry não tinha certeza se era a garota que havia surpreendido ele e Gina na noite passada, mas mesmo assim, desconfiava. Ametista, por sua vez, agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. 

         Harry reparou que era a primeira vez que Ametista conversava com ele sem olhar em seus olhos. Havia alguma coisa errada. Pouco depois, Hermione desceu enrolada em seu roupão rosa. Cumprimentou-os e sentou-se no sofá. Comentou qualquer coisa sobre uma agitação na madrugada. Logo, quase toda Grifinória estava pronta para o café da manhã. 

***

Os alunos da Sonserina faziam questão de apontar para Ametista no café. Responsabilizaram-na pelo aparecimento da Marca Negra no teto do salão principal na noite anterior. O salão estava cheio de estudantes apavorados e desconfiados. Mas, pela primeira vez, a mesa dos professores estava agitada também. Quase no final da refeição, ouvia-se os murmúrios vindos de um grupo de alunos do sexto ano da Sonserina. 

         - A culpa é toda dela – e apontavam para Ametista. – Ela deve ter preparado aquilo só para nos assustar! 

         Claro que eles disseram em alto e bom som para que todos começassem a zombar da garota da Grifinória. Entretanto, eles não esperavam que o diretor fosse ouvir também. Dumbledore levantou-se prontamente e disse: 

         - Escutem todos! Nada do que aconteceu ontem foi uma brincadeira ou espetáculo feito por qualquer aluno dentro desta escola! Não admito que façam suspeitas sobre algo que não têm conhecimento. O momento é sério! Já havia comunicado a vocês que a volta do Lord das Trevas estava próxima! Então, não façam disso um motivo de rivalidade entre vocês. Quando o professor e diretor da Casa Sonserina voltar, terei uma conversa séria com ele para acabar com este tipo de ofensas aqui dentro. Agora, no dia de hoje, a saída para os jardins ou qualquer dependência exterior do castelo de Hogwarts está terminantemente proibida. E não ousem ir contra as normas! Os times de quadribol devem suspender os treinos e veremos se a partida marcada para sábado entre Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória será cancelada. Podem ir para suas torres e eu espero não ouvir mais nenhum tipo de comentário como o feito agora há pouco.  

         Dumbledore saiu do salão principal. Os alunos se espantaram com a atitude um tanto quanto rude do diretor. Porém, os sonserinos não pararam por aí. 

         - É óbvio que ele tenha tomado uma posição como aquela! – berrava Pansy Parkinson. – Ofenderam a netinha dele! 

         Os alunos da Grifinória levantaram-se em protesto. Uma briga iria começar ali a qualquer minuto. Até que McGonagall levantou-se de sua cadeira e disse: 

         - Vocês ouviram bem o diretor! Vão para suas torres e nada de comentários maldosos novamente! E cinco pontos a menos para a Sonserina! – ordenava a professora. 

         Surpreendentemente, Rony notou que durante todo o ocorrido, Draco não havia aberto a boca. Estava calado e misterioso. Aquilo era realmente estranho, já que o garoto nunca perdera a chance de zombar da cara dos alunos da Grifinória, principalmente do grupo de Harry. 

***

Cerca de meia hora depois do ocorrido no café da manhã, alguém batia na porta de Dumbledore. O diretor estava preenchendo alguns papéis e estava com uma dor de cabeça insuportável. Parou por um instante e mandou a pessoa entrar. Espantou-se quando, olhando por cima dos óculos meia-lua, deparou-se com a neta. 

         - Oi vovô. – cumprimentou a garota timidamente. 

         Dumbledore levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso. Indicou a cadeira da frente para a neta sentar-se. Ametista atravessou a sala. Como sempre, Fawkes agitou-se freneticamente quando a garota passou ao seu lado. O diretor reparou bem na cena. Depois, percebeu também quando a neta olhou de esguelha para o Chapéu Seletor, postado em um banquinho velho. 

         - Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou o diretor, ao mesmo tempo em que escrevia algo num pedaço de pergaminho. 

         - Não, nada. – respondeu Ametista rapidamente. 

         Dumbledore ficou em silêncio e terminou de escrever o pergaminho. Levantou da cadeira e foi até a janela. Uma coruja apareceu e o diretor amarrou o pergaminho em sua perna. Logo, a coruja negra saiu voando. 

         - A décima hoje. Minhas mãos já estão doendo. – resmungou o velho diretor de repente. 

         - Para que tantas cartas? – perguntou a garota curiosa. 

         - Uma reunião, Ametista. Você é inteligente, deve saber que algo precisa ser feito num momento como este. – respondeu Dumbledore. 

         - É – concordou ligeiramente. – Eu fiquei feliz com o que você disse hoje no café, vovô. 

         - E o que foi que eu disse? – questionou o diretor, pegando outro pergaminho. 

         - Disse disfarçadamente que eu não tinha culpa pela Marca Negra, como o pessoal da Sonserina estava dizendo. 

         - Oh! Sim! Claro, não deixaria que acusassem uma pessoa inocente, eles te crucificaram por algo que você não fez. E relacionada com um assunto tão sério como este. – respondeu o diretor. 

         - E... Vovô, eu posso participar da reunião? – indagou Ametista. 

         Dumbledore largou a pena e respondeu rapidamente, um pouco aflito: 

         - Não, de jeito nenhum, Ametista! Isto não é coisa para que você fique sabendo! 

         Ametista levantou as sobrancelhas surpresa com a postura do avô. 

         - Está bem, se você insiste tanto... 

         - Insisto sim! – frisou Dumbledore. 

         Ficaram em silêncio enquanto o diretor fez mais duas cartas. Ametista observava como eram belas as estátuas que o avô tinha na sala, basicamente todas pratas, a cor preferida dele, juntamente com o azul. Nesse aspecto, a neta havia puxado o gosto do avô. 

         - Você tem notícias de Severo? – perguntou a garota repentinamente.          Dumbledore franziu a testa. 

         - Não, ainda não. Mas presumo que deve chegar dentro de alguns dias, não se preocupe. – respondeu o diretor. 

***

Na manhã seguinte, McGonagall comandou o café. Dumbledore esteve ausente. Mais uma vez, os alunos foram impedidos de saírem do castelo, para nervosismo de Rony, que ainda não estava totalmente preparado para o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa dali uma semana. Olívio aproveitava e dava dicas teóricas para um melhor vôo. Enquanto os alunos ficavam confinados em suas torres, os professores Flitwick e McGonagall recebiam os membros convidados por Dumbledore para a reunião proposta pela professora Arabella. 

         Os homens e mulheres convidados foram colocados numa sala reservada ao lado da sala do diretor. Quando a maior parte dos membros estava presente, McGonagall deixou o recinto e foi em direção a sala de Lupin. 

Entrou cautelosamente e encontrou Sirius sentado na cadeira do amigo, com os pés em cima da mesa, relaxando. Enquanto isso, Lupin verificava algumas coisas em uma mala encostada na prateleira. 

         - Já chegaram – disse em um tom severo, fazendo Sirius tirar os pés da mesa. – Quase todos estão presentes. 

         - Quase todos? – perguntou Sirius, estranhando. 

         - Sim, estão faltando a Sra. Figg e o jovem Percy. – respondeu McGonagall, olhando para Lupin, que continuava a mexer na mala. - Estou achando muito estranho  eles não terem chegado. Vocês sabem que a Sra. Figg sempre foi muito pontual e, como Arthur Weasley disse, Percy sempre quer mostrar serviço. – comentou Minerva. 

         - Eles devem estar chegan... – dizia Sirius quando Minerva interrompeu-o. 

         - Sr. Lupin, o que está fazendo? – indagou intrigada, aumentando o tom de voz. 

         O professor espantou-se e fechou a mala. Virou-se para Minerva e respondeu cordialmente: 

         - Nada de muito importante. Estou apenas checando algumas coisas que estão sendo feitas para ajudar em minha missão. . 

         Sirius, que sabia muito bem o que o amigo escondia na mala, ficou calado e apenas bufou em tom de reprovação. Minerva percebeu e nada disse. Depois de um tempo, ela tornou a falar. 

         - Bom, Sirius, você deve transformar-se em cão novamente, já que não sabemos se _algum aluno está rondando os corredores da escola com uma capa de Invisibilidade. – disse a mestra, insinuando Harry e suas aventuras. _

         Lupin disfarçou uma risada e saiu da sala, sendo seguido pelo grande cão negro e pela professora. 

         Entraram na sala devagar. Havia muitas pessoas falando juntas e a maioria nem percebeu a presença deles. Lupin bateu palmas duas vezes e os bruxos pararam de repente e calaram-se. O mestre prontificou-se e disse em alta e clara voz: 

         - O diretor está a nossa espera. – e saiu da sala, com os outros o seguindo. 

         A sala do diretor de Hogwarts estava inteiramente mudada. Havia agora uma grande e oval mesa prata no meio, dando espaço para todos os convidados que foram entrando aos poucos e se acomodando. Dumbledore estava sentado na ponta da mesa, com seu grande chapéu cônico azul. Olhava a todos por cima de seus óculos meia-lua, como se medisse a cada um. Quando todos se acomodaram, o diretor começou a apresentações. 

         - Presumo que a maioria de vocês já se conhece, mas não me custa nada fazer as devidas apresentações – dizia em tom sério. – Estes – e apontou para os bruxos sentados ao seu lado direito. – são os professores de Hogwarts, como sabem. Os que não conhecem são Remo Lupin, Professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e Arabella Figg, Professora de Aparatação. E é claro, Hagrid, de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas. 

         O restante bruxos, que estavam sentados à esquerda de Dumbledore mexeram suas cabeças, em cumprimento. O diretor continuou. 

         - Este é Arthur Weasley – dizia, apontando para o pai de Rony. – que é responsável pelo departamen... – ia dizendo Dumbledore até que um homem já velho, postado na outra extremidade da mesa, disse: 

         - Sempre os protetores dos trouxas idiotas pertencem a estas reuniões, eu realmente não sei porquê! – disse o velho em tom grosso. 

         Dumbledore, que até agora esteve sentado, levantou-se e tomou uma expressão severa. 

         - Pois eu tive a notícia de que o senhor e seus assistentes andaram incomodando meus alunos em seu período de folga, fora de meus olhos atentos. – disse em resposta o diretor. 

         O velho lançou um olhar vingativo a Lupin, que nada fez. O velho estava acompanhado por um jovem de cabelos castanhos claros, e por uma bela jovem de baixa estatura. 

         - Meu nome é Mundungo Fletcher, sou o chefe do Departamento de Espionagem do Ministério da Magia – dizia o velho em tom imponente. – Este é meu filho, Joseph Fletcher, e esta é minha assistente, Lynn Winter. 

         Ninguém disse nada. Dumbledore sentou-se e perguntou: 

         - Você poderia muito bem interrogar os meus alunos aqui em Hogwarts, e não em um bar de Hogsmeade, Mundungo. Por que fez isso? Tem medo de perguntar algo perto de meus ouvidos? 

         O velho curvado tinha a expressão contorcida em raiva. Estava claro que não existia qualquer tipo de afinidade entre ele e o diretor. 

         - Eu estava em Hogsmeade naquele dia. Não foi de propósito o meu encontro com os seus alunos. – respondeu em tom arrogante o velho.

         - Pois eu não acho – respondeu Lupin em seu tom sereno. – Todos percebemos que vocês estavam à procura de _alguém_. Alguém chamado Harry Potter, não é Fletcher? – instigou o professor. 

         Via-se nitidamente as veias do rosto de Mundungo pularem de nervoso. O velho começara a ficar enfurecido. 

         - Eu também estava lá e sei que vocês não estavam à procura de uma cerveja amanteigada. – debochou a Profª. Arabella. 

         Esta foi à gota de água. O velho levantou-se e parecia que subiria na mesa, procurando o pescoço mais bem servido para ser apertado. O filho, Joseph, segurou o braço do pai e disse sabiamente: 

         - Nós não viemos aqui para brigar, e sim para arranjar uma solução para o problema! 

         Mundungo sentou-se e acalmou. Dumbledore continuou. 

         - Prosseguindo as apresentações – dizia, encarando o velho. – Esta é Olímpia Maxime, a diretora da escola Beauxbatons. 

         A gigante estava sentada ao lado de Arthur Weasley e sorriu tímida e rapidamente para Hagrid. Viu-se que o professor corou levemente. 

         - E por fim, estes são Alastor Moody, chefe do Departamento de Aurores, e seu assistente, Matt Holm. – e apontou para o velho ex-professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, e depois para um jovem de cabelos e olhos negros e aparência sombria. 

         De repente, Dumbledore ouviu um latido. Olhou para o chão e viu um cão negro agitando as patas dianteiras rapidamente. 

         - Oh! Perdoe-me – desculpou-se o diretor. – Eu havia esquecido da presença de Sirius Black. 

         Joseph encolheu-se ligeiramente na cadeira quando um homem de pele clara e cabelos negros apareceu do lado oposto da mesa. 

         - Ora, ora – disse Joseph Mundungo. – Se não é o conhecido Sirius Black! Poderia dizer que não estou surpreso que Alvo tenha te encoberto todo esse tempo. 

         Sirius franziu a testa e depois trocou olhares com a jovem ao lado de Mundungo. Dumbledore lançou um olhar severo ao chefe de Espionagem e este se calou. 

         - Como sabem, a inocência do Sr. Black sairá provavelmente antes das festas de fim de ano. O próprio Sr. Fletcher avistou Pedro Pettigrew, dando assim razão a minha proteção ao acusado. – disse Dumbledore para Joseph. 

         Madame Maxime pigarreou e Sirius sentou-se ao lado de Lupin. Mundungo levantou a mão e perguntou: 

         - Onde está a Sra. Figg? Ela nunca se atrasa! – resmungou. 

         Neste exato momento, entrou como um furacão pela porta da sala de Dumbledore uma senhora já idosa, com a sua aparência incrivelmente parecida com a de Arabella, a única diferença saliente eram os cabelos brancos. Ao seu lado, vinha o jovem Percy Weasley, irmão de Rony. 

         - Desculpem-nos o atraso, mas vocês não vão acreditar no que acabou de acontecer no Ministério! – dizia ofegante a senhora, sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado de Madame Maxime. 

         - O que houve, Arabella? – indagou Dumbledore preocupado. 

         A senhora começou a ofegar rapidamente, como se estivesse com falta de ar. A professora Arabella levantou-se da cadeira e foi até onde estava a senhora. 

         - Acalme-se mamãe! Respire fundo! – pedia sem jeito, com a voz seca com de costume. 

         Percy sentou-se ao seu lado, pálido. O Sr. Weasley ficou realmente curioso e preocupado. O filho nada dizia. Tinha o olhar perdido. A senhora ficou por mais alguns minutos assim e depois retornou a falar. 

         - Nesta manhã, na portaria do Ministério, chegou uma caixa negra. O porteiro chegou até a reclamar que vinha um cheiro diferente de dentro da tal caixa. Chamaram-me então, já que sou chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas Especiais, assim poderia tomar alguma providência, se necessária. – dizia a Sra. Figg, meio que tropeçando nas palavras. 

         Fletcher ajeitou-se na cadeira, incomodado com a posição que a Sra. Figg possuía no Ministério da Magia. Todos sabiam que o posto da mãe da professora de Aparatação de Hogwarts era apenas subordinado ao posto de Cornélio Fudge, o ministro da Magia.  

         - Então, desci até a portaria com Percy – e apontou para o jovem, que estufou o peito. – O porteiro já estava bem agitado. Eu não fazia idéia do por quê de tanto nervosismo. Pensei que era por causa da aparição da Marca Negra. 

         - E não era? – indagou Minerva. 

         - Não, ele havia aberto a caixa antes de mim. Mas nada disse. Eu achei estranho, pois o homem estava trancado dentro de sua sala, acuado num canto, trêmulo. Enquanto Percy foi verificar o que estava ocorrendo com o homem, eu me preocupei apenas com a caixa. – contava a Sra. Figg. 

         - E o que era afinal? – questionou a filha, Arabella. 

         - Conte você Percy. – pediu a velha Figg. 

         Percy endireitou-se na cadeira e encheu-se de ar. Percebia que o jovem ainda estava um pouco impressionado e pálido. 

         - Vocês devem saber o que exatamente significa o aparecimento da Marca Negra nos céus. – supôs o jovem. 

         - Diziam que a Marca Negra apenas aparecia no céu quando alguém era morto, morto por Voldemort ou pelos Comensais da Morte – explicou Lynn. – Geralmente uma pessoa importante. Assim, este seria o sinal de que a missão estaria cumprida. 

         - Exatamente, Srta. Winter – completou Percy. – Pois foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Encontramos o corpo de uma pessoa dentro da caixa, mais precisamente a cabeça – todos se arrepiaram com tamanha crueldade. Percy fez uma pausa e completou. – A cabeça de Igor Karkaroff!

         Mundungo e os professores ficaram brancos. Todos perderam a fala diante de tal notícia. Percy suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. Dumbledore ficou olhando para o nada, pensativo. Porém, faltava mais alguém. Alguém que tiraria todas as dúvidas de Dumbledore e seus convidados. 

         Mundungo adiantou-se.

         - Então, teremos muito o que discutir hoje, não é? 

         Dumbledore suspirou e começou. 

         - Iremos por partes, por favor. Podemos começar com o depoimento do seu novo espião, Mundungo. – disse o diretor, apontando para Joseph, que erguera-se sério. 

         O rapaz era alto e tinha cabelos castanhos claros. Os olhos eram negros e muito penetrantes, e possuía uma voz grossa. Parecia ter vinte e cinco anos ou pouco mais. Via-se claramente que não tinha qualquer semelhança com o jeito arrogante e superior do pai. Joseph Fletcher começou calmamente. 

         - Como sabem, o departamento de Espionagem do Ministério da Magia funciona há cerca de oito anos. Não que não houvessem espiões anteriormente, mas somente formaram uma nova divisão do ministério há pouco tempo – fez uma ligeira pausa. – Eu estava caminhando pelo Beco Diagonal, procurando por alguns suplementos que a Sra. Figg havia me solicitado – a mulher confirmou com a cabeça. – E, depois de muito caminhar e passar no Banco Gringotes,  fiz uma parada para descansar. Foi quando eu o encontrei.  

         - Pedro Pettigrew? – indagou Hagrid, para confirmar a informação. 

         - Sim, diria que depois de todas as honras que foram dadas à ele, seria muito difícil de minha parte esquecer o rosto daquele homem – Sirius sacudiu-se de forma raivosa na cadeira. – Eu sentei numa mesa localizada bem no meio do Caldeirão Furado e comecei a conversar com Tom, dono do bar, quando percebi que um homem, com uma capa surrada, acabara de entrar. Parecia um mendigo. Impressionei-me, já que nunca vi tais tipos dentro do Caldeirão. Então, tratei de ficar de olho, caso acontecesse algo. Foi quando o vi. Ele sentou-se no fundo, numa mesa bem escondida. E quando Tom trouxe uma bebida a ele, o homem tirou seu capuz e pude ver com estes olhos – e indicou seus próprios olhos. – que o homem que eu pensava ser um mendigo era na verdade, Pedro Pettigrew.  

         Comentários surgiram da parte de todos. A maioria cochichava. Era visível o desconforto de Sirius em falar o nome daquele que um dia foi um grande amigo. 

         - Posso dizer que esfreguei meus olhos muitas vezes, pois eu mesmo achei que estava maluco. Como aquele ser poderia estar sentado na mesa ao fundo do Caldeirão Furado? Só podia ser brincadeira!, pensei eu. Mas não era. Imediatamente, fui para o escritório da Sra. Figg. Contei toda a história, e, somente naquele momento, soube do retorno já previsto de Voldemort. Como disse o jovem Potter. – terminou Joseph.  

         Murmúrios continuaram. Dumbledore pediu silêncio e disse: 

         - No dia seguinte ao acontecido, eu recebi uma carta. Uma carta de Arabella Figg – e apontou a senhora do ministério. – Nela, dizia que Pettigrew havia sido visto no Caldeirão Furado, sem mais detalhes. Como foi que os outros ficaram sabendo? – indagou o diretor aos outros presentes. 

         Alastor Moody levantou a mão e respondeu: 

         - Por intermédio de Percy Weasley, eu fui comunicado do ocorrido. O secretário da Sra. Figg contou-me toda a história ainda no mesmo dia. Como atitude para prevenção, coloquei alguns de meus aurores nas ruas do Beco Diagonal e de Hogsmeade.  

         - Sábia decisão, Alastor – elogiou Dumbledore. – E você, Fletcher? 

         O velho bufou e deu uma risada irônica. 

         - Como sabe, Alvo, este é meu filho – e apontou para Joseph. – Foi assim que fiquei sabendo do fato. Mas, nada pude fazer, pois, como sabem, sigo ordens estritamente de Cornélio Fudge, e não da Sra. Figg. 

         O clima havia piorado ali. A Sra. Figg sentiu-se ofendida. Sirius devolveu a risada irônica e manteve a postura. Mundungo olhou de canto de olho para a Sra. Figg e prosseguiu: 

         - Mas precisava confirmar a situação. Assim, coloquei alguns de meus espiões nas ruas, tanto de Hogsmeade, quanto de Londres. 

         - Graaaande coisa... – sibilou Sirius para Lupin. 

         Depois, Madame Maxime dava sua explicação. 

         - Fui comunicada do aparrrecimento de Pedrrro Petrrigrrew porr Dumbledorrr. Reforrrcei o esquema dentrro de Beauxbatons. – explicou Olímpia, sempre com muito sotaque. 

         - E quanto a Durmstrang? – indagou Lupin de repente.   

         - Ainda não houve resposta. – respondeu Dumbledore. 

         - Eu fiquei sabendo por uma carta de meu filho, Percy, e pela Sra. Figg. Estamos cuidando para que os trouxas não tenham que sofrer a conseqüência de nossa guerra contra aquele monstro. – disse Arthur. 

         Uma silêncio formou-se na sala. Ouviu-se um suspiro cansado de Dumbledore, que depois voltou a falar. 

         - Precisamos agora então de medidas eficazes contra o mal que ele poderá nos causar novamente. Ele já começou o serviço. Está indo atrás dos traidores, dos que não se importaram em procurá-lo – disse o diretor. – Começou por Karkaroff. 

         - E você sabe muito bem quem será o próximo, Dumbledore. – instigou Sirius seriamente. 

         - Eu sei bem que você está referindo-se ao professor Severo Snape, mas é exatamente isso que ele está fazendo neste exato momento, tentando recuperar a confiança de seu antigo líder. – explicou o mestre. 

         - Mas mesmo assim, alguém aqui tem alguma certeza de que ele voltará para Hogwarts sem estar em poder de Voldemort? – indagou Sirius. 

         - Se você se refere a Maldição Imperio, pode ficar tranqüilo, pois estaremos fazendo uma série de feitiços para detectar qualquer tipo de outra força. Sem contar que Severo já tinha tomado algumas de suas poções contra um possível ataque de Voldemort. – completou Minerva McGonagall. 

         Sirius fez qualquer comentário para si e depois calou-se. Lupin disse de repente: 

         - Pois eu lembrei-me de algo muito importante. Agora, que o retorno do Lord das Trevas está praticamente consolidado, devemos tomar alguma posição a respeito dos dementadores de Azkaban. 

         Dumbledore franziu a testa. 

         - Sim, tem razão, Sr. Lupin. Os dementadores, mais cedo ou mais tarde irão juntar-se com Voldemort. Não podemos permitir isso. Vocês devem imaginar como seria uma união entre os Comensais e estes seres! – lembrou o diretor temeroso. 

         - Sim. Pois eu acho que devemos aumentar a segurança em lugares como Hogsmeade, ou o Beco Diagonal, onde as crianças são mais comuns. Eu estou disposto a colocar os guardas do Ministério nas ruas, disfarçados e com total poder. – disse Arthur Weasley. 

         - Boa idéia. Temos de proteger nossos bruxos do futuro. – concordou Dumbledore. 

         - Escutem – pediu Alastor Moody. – Colocarei os melhores aurores atrás daqueles ratos imediatamente! Mas, antes, precisamos decidir se as Maldições serão permitidas. – e olhou para a Sra. Figg. 

         Todos sabiam que no passado, muitos inocentes foram mortos pelo uso indevido do Crucio, por exemplo, por aurores inexperientes. E era o departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas Especiais que decidia se as Maldições Imperdoáveis poderiam ou não serem usadas.  

         - Eu preciso analisar isso, Alastor, posso te dar uma resposta mais tarde?. – pediu a Sra. Figg. 

         - E eu acho que desde o quinto ano, as Maldições já podem ser ensinadas aos alunos. – propôs Mundungo Fletcher. 

         Os olhos da maioria dos professores de Hogwarts arregalaram-se. Porém, a mais incomodada com a idéia foi McGonagall, que realmente sentiu-se posta a prova. 

         - Você está maluco! – exclamou Minerva exaltada. 

         - Se vocês querem que os mesmos erros sejam cometidos de novo por aurores ou mesmo bruxos incapazes... – supôs Mundungo. 

         - Mas eles são apenas crianças! – retrucou a professora. 

         Viu-se claramente um olhar de culpa entre Dumbledore, Lupin e Arabella. Mas apenas Sirius e Arthur notaram, e acabaram sem entender. 

         - Mas há ainda um outro problema. – disse Matt Holm, o assistente de Alastor Moody. 

         - E qual seria este? – indagou Mundungo grossamente. 

         - Como dispensaremos aurores, espiões e guardas diante de Cornélio Fudge? Quer queriam, quer não, ele ainda é o ministro da Magia. – lembrou o jovem Matt. 

         Todos de repente calaram-se. Muitos haviam esquecido disso, mas ainda havia Dumbledore e sua mente brilhante. 

         - Você nos lembrou de algo muito importante, Sr. Holm – agradeceu o diretor. – Mas eu já havia pensado nesta possibilidade antes mesmo desta reunião acontecer. Eu sei bem que Cornélio está tampando seus olhos de propósito, pois não quer ser responsabilizado pelo retorno de Voldemort. Por isso, devemos evitar ao máximo que tudo isso seja descoberto. – disse paciente. 

         - E qual seria sua idéia para omitirmos isto? – perguntou a Sra. Figg. 

         - A criação de uma ordem secreta! – anunciou Dumbledore. 

         - Uma ordem? Uma idéia brilhante, eu diria! – elogiou a Sra. Figg. 

         - E como poderíamos nos comunicar? Devemos dar um nome a ela – disse Lynn Winter. – Qual seria o nome para a ordem de proteção ao mundo contra Voldemort? 

         Enquanto a maioria pensava em um bom nome, Dumbledore ficou pensativo, relembrando de algo em sua manhã do dia anterior. 

         - A Ordem da Fênix! – disse Dumbledore animadamente de repente. 

         Todos se entreolharam. E ficaram satisfeitos. Ao final da reunião, a Ordem da Fênix estava formada, com o objetivo de proteção do mundo contra as forças de Voldemort. Alastor Moody levantou-se e perguntou seriamente a Dumbledore: 

         - Senti a falta do professor de Poções, Severo Snape. Onde está ele em uma hora dessas? 

         - Está em uma missão especial passada por mim. – respondeu o diretor, suspirando levemente. 

         - Que tipo de missão? – indagou Matt. 

         - Como devem saber, o professor Snape era um Comensal da Morte, então ele está em meio aos antigos amigos e disfarçou-se para conseguir mais informações sobre Voldemort e seus planos. 

         - E você acha que ele é de confiança? – duvidou indiscretamente Mundungo, com seu tom prepotente. 

         - Eu deixei a vida de minha neta nas mãos dele durante dez anos. Se o senhor acha que esta não é prova o bastante de confiança, então me diga qual seria. – respondeu Dumbledore com sutileza. 

         - Claro! – exclamou Fletcher. – Havia me esquecido de sua neta! Devemos ou não fazer algo a respeito? Afinal, tudo poderá trazer um grande perigo para os alunos. 

         Dumbledore levantou-se de sua cadeira e disse ríspido: 

         - Se o senhor pretende tirar minha neta de alguma forma de Hogwarts ou de perto de mim, vai perder seu tempo, pois eu não permitirei! 

         Sirius resmungou algo e Dumbledore lançou um olhar fatal e muito impaciente ao padrinho de Harry. Fletcher ajeitou-se na cadeira e voltou a falar. 

         - Sem problemas, Alvo. Só disse que isso pode ser perigoso. E você sabe disso, não sabe? – instigou o velho. 

         Dumbledore nada respondeu. Mais tarde, quando todos deixavam a sala do diretor, Lupin parou e perguntou para o diretor: 

         - De onde vem este nome? 

         - Que nome? – indagou o diretor, que depois da discussão que tivera com Fletcher, desligara-se de todos. 

         - Ordem da Fênix – disse Lupin, curioso. – É um nome forte e brilhante. 

         Dumbledore seu uma risada tímida e respondeu: 

         - Achei que seria um bom nome por dois motivos. Primeiro, a fênix é o animal que renasce das cinzas, é imortal. E será assim a nossa ordem. Não importa o quê aconteça sempre lutaremos até o fim, nem que tenhamos que morrer e renascer das próprias cinzas. 

         - E o segundo? 

         - Por que é o animal que protege a minha neta, Ametista, e que protegeu Harry muitas vezes. Eles precisarão de muita proteção. – disse Dumbledore, finalizando a conversa.


	14. O Novo Amigo de Gina

CAPÍTULO CATORZE – O NOVO AMIGO DE GINA 

Uma semana passara-se e a tensão ainda estava no ar. Na Grifinória, era ainda maior, pois no dia seguinte, o primeiro jogo de quadribol do ano aconteceria contra a Lufa-Lufa, e o time ainda não estava cem por cento. Eles já haviam nomeado Harry como o capitão do time e ele estava cumprindo bem a nova função. Fred e Jorge reclamavam que o garoto havia se tornado uma cópia perfeita de Olívio Wood. Este, por sua vez, vivia com Rony, passando seus conhecimentos e treinando nas horas vagas. No almoço, a escola esperava ansiosamente o amanhecer do dia seguinte. Queriam esquecer as confusões da última semana, vendo um bom jogo de quadribol de Hogwarts. 

         - Harry, como vão os treinamentos com a professora Figg? – indagou Hermione, comendo um pedaço de alface.  

         - Ela pega pesado. Ainda não tive sequer a chance de perguntar alguma coisa fora do treinamento. Ela só fala daquilo e de como devo ser forte – resmungava Harry. – Sem contar que ela me trata pior do que nas aulas! E não se cansa de dizer que estou fraco. 

         - E os seus, Ametista? – perguntou Rony com a boca cheia. 

         - _Perfeito_! Eu gosto tanto do professor Lupin! Sabe, eu sinto como se ele fosse algo mais do que apenas um professor. É como se ele fosse uma espécie de pai, sei lá. Ele não pensa só nos treinamentos, ele me dá conselhos e é super atencioso. – elogiou Ametista. 

         - Que diferença, hein! – exclamou Hermione. 

         Harry bufou e imitou o "_perfeito_" dito há pouco por Ametista. Ela notou: 

         - Algum problema Potter? Está com inveja?! – provocou. 

         - Por favor, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar com inveja de você e seus treinos meia boca! – Ametista cerrou os olhos. – Oh! _Perfeitos, eu quero dizer. – imitou Harry. _

         Os dois fuzilavam-se com o olhar. Rony e Hermione franziam a testa, impressionados. Colocar Harry e Ametista na mesma mesa era uma bomba relógio que poderia explodir a qualquer hora. Hermione resolveu interromper e diminuir a tensão. 

         - Que bom que está tudo indo bem então... 

         - _Estaria_ indo bem se não fosse por aquele cachorro, o Snuffles. – disse Ametista, fazendo Harry fechar a cara. 

         - Por quê? – indagou Harry. – Qual é o seu problema com ele agora?! – alterou-se o garoto. 

         - Eu não estou conversando com você Potter! – respondeu Ametista quase em um berro. 

         Imediatamente, Rony interrompeu: 

         - Por que Ametista? – retomou meio sem jeito. 

         - Ele fica o tempo inteiro rosnando ou latindo para mim! Eu não sei qual é o problema dele comigo – Harry abafou uma risada. – Eu sempre me dei tão bem com animais! Eu até tenho um de estimação! – respondeu a garota. 

         - Sério! Não é um rato, né? – espantou-se Rony. 

         - Não. Não é um rato. É muito mais majestoso! – disse Ametista com os olhos brilhando. 

         - O que é? – perguntou Hermione radiante de curiosidade. 

         - Um cervo. – respondeu Ametista maravilhada. 

         Harry paralisou neste momento. Lembrou-se de que o pai, que fora um animago clandestino, transformava-se em cervo. Por isso o apelido de Pontas, no Mapa do Maroto. 

         - Mesmo? – indagou Harry sem acreditar. 

         - Sim, _Rony e Hermione_! – deixou claro a garota, aborrecida. – Eu acho que ele é um tipo de guardião. Não sei. 

         - Como assim? – perguntou Hermione intrigada. 

         - Toda vez em que eu posso estar em perigo, eu o vejo em algum lugar, perto de mim, como se me protegesse. Geralmente, eu me livro dessas coisas quando o sinto ou vejo. – respondeu a garota. 

         - É só com o cervo? – indagou Rony. 

         - Não, às vezes... Mas vocês vão me achar louca desse jeito! – suspirou envergonhada. – Tem vezes em que não o vejo. Então, eu ouço um canto, de dar arrepios, eu diria. Ele começa a aumentar tanto, que chega a vibrar meu coração! E nada acontece comigo! 

         Harry sabia bem da onde vinha este tipo de canto. 

         - Isso é o canto de uma fênix, _Rony e Hermione_! – resmungou Harry. – Eu sei porque já ouvi um canto desses e tive a mesma sensação. – disse Harry meio seco. 

- E tem mais! É muito estranho, pois no outro dia, eu vi o cervo na entrada da Floresta Proibida e chamei o Hagrid para vê-lo. Mas Hagrid disse que não havia nada lá! – resmungou Ametista de um jeito meloso. 

         - Quem ouve você contando isso... Acha que é loucura mesmo! – debochou Rony. 

         - E sabe o que também foi estranho? – continuou Ametista. – No incidente na Sala Amaldiçoada, eu não ouvi nenhum canto ou vi o cervo. Acho que foi por isso que não pude evitar que tudo aquilo acontecesse. Não tive nenhuma proteção. 

         - Eu gostaria de vê-lo! – pediu Hermione jeitosa, referindo-se ao cervo. 

         - Se eu puder, por mim tudo bem! – respondeu Ametista com afeto. 

         Harry ficara muito incomodado com toda aquela conversa. Mas deixou de lado, quando saiu para treinar com o time antes da estréia na copa. 

***

O dia amanheceu com ligeiros raios de sol entre as densas nuvens, imagens que não eram vistas há muito tempo em Hogwarts. Logo, os alunos iam descendo para o café. Rony tremia de cima a baixo. Ninguém nunca vira alguém mais nervoso com a estréia como o garoto. Comia como um esfomeado, e não se incomodava com que os outros dissessem. Naquele dia, nem Malfoy poderia estragar sua alegria. 

         - Finalmente, poderemos ver a derrota da Grifinória! Com o Weasley como goleiro, a Lufa-Lufa vai dar uma goleada boa para calar a boca desses nojentos! – gritava Draco, andando entre as mesas da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa, acompanhado por Crabbe e Goyle. 

         A Lufa-Lufa ria baixinho, enquanto os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, encaravam o menino loiro. Draco, antes de deixar o salão principal, deu uma olhada ligeira para a mesa da Grifinória. Avistou uma garota de longos cabelos vermelhos como o fogo e deu um sorriso irônico. 

         Harry e Rony despediram-se de Hermione e Ametista, que seguiram para as arquibancadas. Neville, Gina e Olívio acompanharam-nas. 

         Enquanto isso, os dois amigos seguiram para seu quarto e colocaram suas vestes de quadribol. Depois, foram para o vestiário e encontraram o resto do time. 

         - Finalmente as estrelas do time chegaram! – exclamou Katie Bell. 

         - Como? _Nós_ somos as estrelas do time! Os melhores batedores que Hogwarts já teve! – respondeu animado Jorge. 

         Harry subiu em cima de um dos bancos, segurando sua Firebolt com a mão esquerda. 

         - Este é o nosso primeiro jogo do ano, contra a Lufa-Lufa. O primeiro jogo de Rony, nosso novo goleiro! – e todos gritaram. – E o primeiro jogo comigo no comando! – e todos saudaram. – E por isso, quero sair daqui vitorioso! Nós podemos, nós vamos ganhar! 

         Todos se uniram e gritaram o nome da Casa Grifinória. Tomaram suas vassouras e postaram-se à frente da porta principal para a entrada no campo. Harry notou que Rony ainda tremia. Deu um toque em Fred e Jorge. 

         - Qual é, irmão?! Mostre-nos que você tem sangue Weasley nas veias! – gritou Fred e Jorge, desmanchando o cabelo de Rony. 

         Lá fora, ouvia-se Lino Jordan narrando o início do jogo. 

         - Aqui estamos novamente na Copa de Quadribol de Hogwarts. Jogo de hoje, e de estréia: Lufa-Lufa versus Grifinória! – e a torcida aplaudiu. – Chamarei agora o time da Lufa-Lufa! 

         Os jogadores entravam em campo voando em suas vassouras. A torcida gritava chamando pelo nome de Cedrico Diggory, que havia sido o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa nos anos passados. 

         - E agora o time da Grifinória! – e os aplausos foram em maior quantidade. – O melhor time da copa nos últimos anos! – exclamou Lino, ouvindo logo em seguida: 

         - Jordan! Espero não ter problemas com você neste ano! – repreendia Minerva, severamente. 

         Quando as portas abriram-se e os jogadores da Grifinória entraram em campo, Harry tomou um susto. Em todos os espaços das arquibancadas reservadas a Lufa-Lufa, faixas com o rosto de Cedrico estavam estampadas, com a frase: "Lembre-se de Cedrico Diggory!". Harry teve a ligeira sensação de sentir algo passar atrás dele e virou para trás. Avistou o rosto delicado de Cho Chang na torcida, emocionada. 

         Madame Hooch posicionou-se no meio do campo e chamou Harry e Peter Thompson. 

         - Thompson, Potter. Apertem as mãos. – pediu e os dois capitães dos times deram as mãos. Thompson era do quarto ano e parecia legal. Harry sabia que ele era o novo apanhador, substituindo Cedrico. 

         A professora de vôo jogou a goles no ar, iniciando o jogo. Harry subiu bastante e ficou atento. Peter fez o mesmo, um pouco mais distante. O garoto lançou um olhar para a arquibancada e viu Hermione segurando seu cachecol, sorrindo alegremente para Rony, que mantinha a mesma postura de Olívio Wood. Este, por sua vez, estava ao lado de Ametista, que mantinha o contato visual com alguém na arquibancada oposta. Achou estranho, mas nada fez. Gina fazia o mesmo. Neville gritava como um louco o nome de Harry.   

         - Pênalti para a Lufa-Lufa! – gritou Lino. – Nem foi uma falta tão absurda assim... – ia dizendo em protesto o narrador. 

         - JORDAN! – berrou Minerva. 

         A artilheira da Lufa-Lufa parou com a goles na mão confiante. Na verdade, ninguém ainda havia visto a performance de Rony como goleiro de quadribol. Ouviu-se o apito de Madame Hooch. 

         - WEASLEY DEFENDE BRILHANTEMENTE! – exclamou Lino como um verdadeiro grifinório. 

         Rony parou a goles incrivelmente com a ponta da sua vassoura. A artilheira decepcionou-se e Alícia Spinnet aproveitou para pegar a goles e correr para o gol adversário. Driblou o goleiro e passou para Angelina Johnson mais a sua frente. 

         - GOL DA GRIFINÓRIA! – berrou Lino feliz. – Dez pontos para a Grifinória. 

         Via-se na arquibancada dos professores, Lupin vibrar, junto com os latidos do cão negro Snuffles. Mas a alegria durou pouco. Fred, sem querer mandou um balaço no braço direito de Rony, pegando de raspão, fazendo o irmão desviar-se por um instante dos arcos. Foi o bastante para o artilheiro da casa adversária fazer um gol. 

         - Gol da Lufa-Lufa. – passou Lino sem a menor empolgação. 

         Harry, que observava tudo de cima, viu ligeiramente uma bolinha dourada voando pouco atrás de Peter. Correu como um jato atrás do pomo de ouro. Peter notou e correu atrás de Harry. O pomo desceu rapidamente, fazendo Peter desequilibrar-se da sua vassoura, uma Nimbus 2001. Harry aproveitou e pegou o pomo de ponta cabeça. 

         - POTTER PEGOU O POMO! – berrou Lino, com o apito de Madame Hooch. 

         - Vitória da Grifinória! – disse a mestra satisfeita. 

         A torcida veio abaixo. Todos comemoravam felizes. A Grifinória reuniu-se no chão, esperando os jogadores descerem de suas vassouras, enquanto o time reunia-se no ar, cumprimentando Harry pelo desempenho muito bem feito. De volta à torre da Grifinória, os alunos comemoravam. 

         - Bela estréia, Rony! – elogiou Dino, dando um aperto de mão no amigo ruivo. 

         - Realmente, parece que a ajuda de Olívio foi muito bem usada. – disse Parvati, lançando uns olhares ao garoto. 

         Hermione percebeu e sentou-se ao lado do amigo. 

         - Você foi incrível, Rony. – disse em baixo tom. 

         - Você acha mesmo? – indagou Rony corando. 

         - Claro, todos nós achamos. – completou Hermione, dando um beijo no rosto do amigo. 

         Rony parou assustado. Hermione nunca havia dado nem um beijo sequer em seu rosto. Sempre em Harry. No fundo, Rony sentia-se bem incomodado com isso, já que sempre reservou uma grande afeição pela amiga. Hermione deu um sorriso maroto e saiu da sala comunal, indo para o quarto. Harry, que conversava com Simas no outro extremo da sala, viu bem a cena e deu uma risada. 

         No quarto, Hermione encontrou Ametista mexendo em algumas fotos, em um grande álbum. 

         - Posso ver? – perguntou timidamente. 

         Ametista levantou o rosto e deu um sorriso. 

         - O que foi que você fez? – indagou. 

         - Nada, por quê? – respondeu Hermione sem entender. 

         - Porque você está vermelha como fogo! 

         Hermione postou-se à frente do espelho do quarto, virado para o oposto da cama de Ametista, e colocou as mãos nas bochechas. 

         - Eu não fiz nada. – respondeu rapidamente, pensando se Rony havia percebido algo. 

         Voltou para a ponta da cama de Ametista. 

         - Deixe-me ver o álbum? – indagou novamente Hermione. 

         - Outro dia eu te mostro – respondeu Ametista, guardando-o dentro de sua mala. – Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. 

         - Pode perguntar. – permitiu Hermione. 

         - Uma vez você me disse que a Gina gostava do Potter, não disse? 

         Hermione estranhou. 

         - Disse, pelo menos é o que parece. Não é uma coisa confirmada, nós nunca ouvimos isso da boca dela, mas sabemos que ela gosta dele sim. 

         - Você tem certeza? – insistiu mais uma vez. 

         - Tenho – respondeu Hermione incomodada. – Mas por que você está me perguntando isso? 

         - Calma que eu ainda tenho uma outra coisa para perguntar! Qual é a relação entre a família do Rony e a do Malfoy? 

         Agora Hermione realmente estranhou. 

         - Por que estas perguntas, Ametista? 

         - Porque sim! Se você quiser, me responda. Mas se não quiser, tudo bem. Eu pergunto para outra pessoa. – respondeu Ametista ríspida. 

         Hermione receou, mas no fim respondeu. 

         - A pior possível. Eles realmente não se dão bem. Em inúmeras situações, o pai de Malfoy, Lúcio, tentou despedir o pai do Rony do Ministério, sem contar as brigas entre o Rony e o Malfoy. 

         - Eles realmente não se dão? 

         - Não. E eu acho que nunca se darão. 

         Ametista levantou e saiu do quarto, deixando Hermione sozinha e perdida. A garota seguiu para a sala comunal. Depois saiu da torre da Grifinória e foi para o jardim de Hogwarts. 

         Enquanto isso, na cabana de Hagrid, Gina conversava com o gigante animadamente. Comentavam sobre o desempenho de Rony em sua estréia. Hagrid colhia alguns vegetais parecidos com cogumelos e Gina acariciava Canino, esticado no belo gramado. 

         De longe, Hagrid avistou uma garota vindo em sua direção em meio ao dia já acabando. Os cabelos castanhos longos dançavam em choque com o vento.  

         - Ametista! Minha menina! – gritava Hagrid feliz. 

         A garota aproximou-se da cabana do professor e disse rapidamente. 

         - Olá Hagrid! Gina, posso conversar com você por um minuto? 

         Gina estranhou, mas deixou Canino e seguiu com Ametista até a beira do lago de Hogwarts. 

         - Aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou a filha menor dos Weasley. 

         - Não exatamente – respondeu Ametista pausadamente. – E é isso que eu quero descobrir. 

         - Pode falar. 

         As duas sentaram-se no gramado e ajeitaram as vestes vermelhas da Grifinória. 

         - Você gosta do Potter, Gina? – perguntou Ametista. 

         Gina corou rapidamente e sentiu-se desconfortável. Além de a paixão secreta ser revelada tão facilmente, Gina não conhecia Ametista direito. 

         - Do... Do Harry? – gaguejou. 

         - É, do Potter. 

         - Bem... Eu... Eu não sei. Mas por que você... 

         Ametista a interrompeu. 

         - É que a Mione me contou a história sobre a Câmara Secreta e sobre o diário de Voldemort – Ametista não tinha problema em falar o nome do bruxo tão temido. – Basicamente, o motivo daquilo foi a sua paixão pelo Harry, não foi?         

         - Não exatamente! – protestou Gina. – Eu sempre fui muito sozinha aqui em Hogwarts, Ametista. Não tenho muitas amigas ou amigos. Quando achei aquele diário, que falava comigo, descobri que alguém poderia me entender, alguém com quem eu poderia desabafar! 

         - Desabafar sobre Potter? – insistiu Ametista. 

         Gina encarou Ametista, estranhando tantas perguntas. 

         - Por que você está me perguntando essas coisas?! 

         - Pelo seu bem. – respondeu Ametista sem jeito. 

         Gina parou de repente. Seria certo dizer todas aquelas coisas para uma desconhecida? Se fosse para dizer aquilo para alguém, poderia muito bem ser Hermione, não ela. Mas, no momento, a garota parecia estar sendo sincera e preocupada. Não haveria problema. 

         - Sim. Eu sempre reservei uma paixão por Harry. Sempre o vi como um herói, um salvador. Principalmente depois de ter me salvado daquele homem. 

         - Então você gosta dele? 

         - Não sei. Este ano, algo aconteceu. Eu não o vejo mais como um herói, ou o homem dos meus sonhos. 

         - Ele foi substituído por alguém? 

         - Não! Claro que não.  

         - Mas e aquele menino, aquele seu amigo? 

         - Ele apenas conversava comigo porque queria namorar minha amiga e eu estava ajudando. – respondeu, um pouco desapontada. 

         Ametista ouviu com atenção e perguntou repentinamente: 

         - E o Malfoy? 

         Gina paralisou. "Como ela poderia ter descoberto?", pensou. 

         - Como o _Malfoy_? – fingiu Gina assustada. 

         Já estava totalmente noite. Ametista respirou fundo e respondeu: 

         - Eu já percebi uma certa troca de olhares entre vocês dois... 

         - O que? Claro que não! – respondeu Gina, nervosa. 

         - Eu vi hoje no jogo de quadribol! – Gina paralisou novamente. – Durante o jogo todo, vocês ficaram se olhando. Você nem viu a hora em que o Rony defendeu aquele pênalti! 

         Gina parecia ter levado um belo balde de água fria na cabeça. 

         - Eu... Eu não tenho nada com o Malfoy – respondeu acanhada. – Não tenho e nunca tive. 

         - Te perguntei isso porque eu sei que as duas famílias se odeiam e, principalmente, Rony e Malfoy. Você sabe que qualquer estreitamento entre as duas, poderia causar uma explosão e, além do mais, Rony nunca aceitaria você com Mal... 

         - Eu já disse que não tenho nada com ele! – respondeu Gina ríspida, com os olhos cheios de água. 

         Ametista levantou-se e disse, fechando a conversa. 

         - Eu só estou dizendo isso porque alguém deve abrir seus olhos. Eu admito que não gosto dele e sei bem de sua fama. E ele não é flor que se cheire. Tome cuidado. 

         Gina estreitou os olhos. 

         - Mas por que você está tão preocupada? 

         - Não é preocupação... – respondia Ametista ríspida, mas Gina a interrompeu. 

         - Se não é preocupação, para que você está fazendo isto então?! 

         Ametista refletiu rapidamente sobre a resposta que poderia dar a Gina. Ela mesma não sabia direito porque estava fazendo aquilo, mas sabia que era o certo. Tinha tido um sonho estranho onde um homem dizia que Gina era uma chave importante e que deveria protegê-la. Nada respondeu e saiu do jardim, voltando para a torre da Grifinória. 

***

No jantar, a Grifinória estava reunida, ainda festejando a vitória na partida contra a Lufa-Lufa. Dumbledore parabenizou a casa e todos comeram bem e com muita vontade, como Rony. Em alguns intervalos de tempo, vinha alguém e cumprimentava-o pelo desempenho. O garoto estava muito feliz por ter seu dia de Harry Potter, assim como disse há pouco para o amigo. Ametista notou que Gina não havia ido jantar. Ficou perturbada. Porém, havia alguém mais que também notou a falta da garota. 

         Gina permanecia sentada à margem do lago de Hogwarts. Ainda tinha os olhos ligeiramente inchados. Chorara muito após a conversa com Ametista. Olhava para seu reflexo no lago, como se fosse um grande espelho. Via o céu nublado e as poucas estrelas que ainda brilhavam no céu escuro. Mas logo viu outro reflexo na superfície da água. O reflexo que vinha aparecendo em seus sonhos há algum tempo. O garoto pálido, de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. 

         - O que faz aqui Weasley? – ouviu-se a voz seca de Draco. 

         Gina esfregou os olhos e limpou-os. Depois, virou para trás e respondeu ríspida. 

         - Não te interessa, Malfoy! Vá embora! 

         Draco havia se feito de surdo. Ao contrário do pedido, sentou-se ao lado de Gina no gramado do jardim. 

         - Estranho ver um Weasley isolado num dia de festa! Afinal, a Grifinória ganhou novamente. – disse Draco. 

         - Diga logo o que você quer, Malfoy. – pediu Gina, sentindo-se ligeiramente quente. 

         - Eu... Eu estava dando uma volta por aí e encontrei você... – disse Draco sem jeito.

         - E decidiu me torturar, assim como faz com o Rony. – completou Gina mal humorada. 

         - Não – respondeu Draco, mudando o tom de voz para mais suave. – Eu percebi que você estava chorando, então queria saber o que houve – Gina surpreendeu-se com a postura carinhosa de Draco. – Um Weasley nunca chora. 

         - Quer saber para zombar de mim? – supôs Gina nervosa. 

         - Claro que não. Se eu fosse agir do jeito sonserino de ser, já teria inventado uma história bem cabeluda sobre você. – respondeu Draco em tom cansado. 

         Gina olhava para Draco, diferente de como se postava dentro do castelo. O garoto arrogante e prepotente da Sonserina havia baixado a guarda.

         - Já disse que não te interessa! – insistiu Gina. 

         Draco calou-se. Não sabia como continuar a conversa. Gina permanecia irredutível. Decidida a mandar o garoto embora. Pensou e viu a única chance de tentar uma conversa. Foi direto ao ponto. 

         - Sabe, Weasley? Eu também não tenho amigos – Gina deu um pulo. – Não amigos verdadeiros. 

         Gina parou por um instante. Será que até mesmo Draco havia percebido que era solitária na Grifinória? 

         - E... E por que... Por que você está dizendo isso? – perguntou Gina gaguejando. 

         - Porque eu sei que você também é. Sei que também não tem amigos na Grifinória. – respondeu rapidamente. 

         - Mas e os brutamontes que andam com você? 

         - Quem? Crabbe e Goyle? Não! Aqueles não gostam de mim, e sim tem medo do meu pai. Por isso andam comigo. Quando ficaram sabendo do meu sobrenome, me juraram fidelidade, acredita? – contou Draco, em tom de gozação. 

         Gina riu. Draco perguntou: 

         - E você, por que não tem amigos? 

         Gina pensou realmente se deveria contar seus problemas para um completo desconhecido. Ainda sendo este o maior inimigo do seu irmão, da sua família. Mas, quando percebeu, já estava respondendo. 

         - Amigos eu tenho. Mas não aquele amigo que posso contar tudo, falar qualquer besteira, essas coisas. A Hermione... 

         - Você é amiga daquela sangue-ruim?! – espantou-se Draco. 

         Gina fechou a cara. 

         - Não gosto que fale assim dela! 

         Draco encolheu-se. Sabia que não deveria errar em nada naquela noite. Poderia ser sua chance de se aproximar de Gina. Deveria levar seu _plano adiante. O _plano_ deveria ser perfeito. Tornarem-se amigos. Apesar de não ser exatamente o modo com que o garoto vinha pensando em estar com a garota do quarto ano. _

         - Desculpe. É que eu não gosto dela! Ela é uma trouxa completa! Nada de bruxos na família, inteligente e chata demais! 

         Gina olhou para o garoto com tom de reprovação. 

         - A Mione é minha amiga, sim! – repreendeu o garoto. – Mas não é aquela amiga. Ela é muito mais amiga do Rony e do Harry do que de mim. 

         - Bom, eles são mais velhos...       

         - Você me acha uma pirralha? – protestou Gina aborrecida. 

         - Não! Não! Claro que não! – consertou Draco. - Eu acho você bem amadurecida. 

         Draco lançou um olhar safado para Gina, que não gostou. O garoto deu um sorrisinho tímido depois e levantou.      

         - Escute, Weasley, eu acho que deveríamos entrar, está ficando frio e tarde. Se alguém nos pegar, estamos ferrados. 

         Gina olhou contrariada. Estava começando a gostar da conversa com Malfoy. Ele não parecia tão ruim. Draco percebeu que a garota tremeu ligeiramente. Tirou seu casaco verde escuro da Sonserina e envolveu a menina, ainda sentada no gramado. 

         Gina ficou maravilhada com o tom protetor de Draco com ela e respondeu gentilmente: 

         - Antes disso, vamos combinar uma coisa. Não vamos contar a ninguém sobre nossa conversa. Por favor! Isso só iria piorar as coisas. 

         - Não falarei nada. – prometeu Draco. 

         Gina levantou-se. Voltando ao castelo, Draco disse, antes de entrar, finalizando o papo entre os dois: 

         - Vamos só combinar mais uma coisa. Você me chama de Draco e eu te chamo de Gina, tá? Agora que somos amigos... 

         Gina concordou com a cabeça satisfeita e devolveu o casaco de Draco. Ela entrou primeiro, indo para a torre da Grifinória. Antes, mandou um tchau para Draco, que devolveu outro sorrindo. Na torre, encontrou sentados na sala comunal, Rony e Harry. O irmão levantou-se ao ver a menina. 

         - Onde você estava, Gina? – indagou nervoso. 

         - Não te interessa, Rony! – respondeu. 

         Rony levantou e foi atrás da irmã. 

         - Você nem jantou! O que foi que aconteceu? 

         - Me esquece, Rony! – gritou Gina, desvencilhando do irmão. 

         - Ei! Volte aqui, Gina! Eu ainda não terminei com você!   

         A garota seguiu direto para o quarto, deixando seu corpo cair em sua cama levemente, ouvindo de longe os gritos de Rony. Lembrou-se do último sorriso do novo amigo e sorriu. 

         Rony parou na escada do dormitório das garotas e virou de costas para Harry, que observava tudo quieto. 

         - Mulheres! – resmungou o garoto ruivo. – Existe raça mais difícil e complicada que essa?! 

         Enquanto isso, Draco dirigiu-se para a torre da Sonserina e não teve de explicar nada a ninguém. Explicar o seu _plano_. Foi apenas para o quarto e olhou-se no espelho na cabeceira da cama. Percebeu que estava corado. Sentiu-se perturbado. Estava fazendo algo de muito errado. Estava se enganando e enganando a outros. Pensou no seu plano. Gina veio à cabeça. Sentiu-se feliz. Feliz pela primeira vez em sua vida. 

***

Novembro passou e ninguém reparou. Dezembro passava igualmente até a chegada do feriado de Natal e Ano Novo. Draco e Gina encontravam-se regularmente, a cada dois dias bem à noite, na biblioteca. Uma semana antes do feriado, os alunos começavam a arrumar suas malas. Estavam sentados na sala comunal Rony, Hermione e Ametista conversando. 

         - Para onde você vai Rony? – indagou Hermione interessada. 

         - Nós conseguimos juntar um pouco de dinheiro e iremos para a Escócia. Percy levará a namorada. Já estou até vendo! Vai ser um saco! – resmungava. 

         - Mas você não convidou o Potter para ir junto? – perguntou Ametista. 

         - Convidei, mas o Dumbledore não deixou ele ir junto comigo. Falou que é melhor ele não sair de Hogwarts por enquanto. 

         - Eu concordo plenamente – disse Hermione, levemente mandona. – Com todas as coisas que aconteceram no dia das Bruxas, é perigoso Harry sair por aí. Ainda mais com você, que é tão cabeça dura! 

         Rony corou de raiva. Já havia alguns dias que Hermione andava bem enjoada, chata. Não passava um dia em que ela não discutia com Rony ou até mesmo com Harry ou Ametista. A garota percebeu que mais uma começaria ali e tratou de distraí-los. 

         - E você, Mione? Por que vai para casa? Rony disse que você passava os feriados aqui em Hogwarts nos últimos anos. – disse Ametista sem jeito, meio apressada. 

         - Exatamente por isso. Minha mãe reclamou que eu não passo mais os feriados em casa, então este ano eu fui forçada. Fazer o quê? – respondia, dando de ombros. 

         - Quer dizer, ela disse para nós que vai para casa. Talvez ela vai dar uma voltinha pela Bulgária, que tal? – ironizou Rony, em relação a Vítor Krum, que morava na Bulgária. 

         - Que engraçadinho! – resmungou Hermione. – Aposto que você ficaria roxo de ciúmes se eu fosse mesmo! 

         - EU! CIÚMES? – protestou Rony furioso. 

         Ametista pediu para os dois se acalmarem. Rony fechou a cara e Hermione dava sorrisos irônicos. 

         - Então quer dizer que você e o Harry irão passar o feriado aqui em Hogwarts sozinhos? – disse Rony, em tom malicioso. 

         - Weasley! – protestou Ametista, corando levemente. – Mas, sabem, eu estava vendo a lista de pessoas que permanecerão aqui. Acho que da Grifinória, somos apenas eu e o Potter. _Infelizmente_! 

         - Eu sei bem o porquê disso – falou Hermione, em tom sábio. – Com a Marca Negra, os pais ficaram assustados e querem os filhos mais perto o maior tempo possível! 

         Harry vinha andando na direção dos amigos. Sentou ao lado de Rony e bufou. 

         - E aí? – perguntou Rony curioso. 

         - Não adianta. Ele não deixa! Que droga! – reclamou nervoso. 

         - O que você foi fazer? – indagou Hermione. 

         - Tentei pela última vez convencer alguém para poder viajar com Rony. Mas Dumbledore está irredutível! – disse Harry, dando socos na mesa. 

         - Assim é melhor, Harry. Poderá aproveitar para estudar melhor para os N.O.M.s. – disse Hermione, fazendo Harry olhar com ódio para o rosto da garota. 

         - Já que não tem jeito, teremos de ser apenas nós dois mesmo! – disse Ametista, desanimada. – O pior feriado da minha vida! – resmungou a garota em seguida. Hermione havia convidado Ametista para ir para sua casa, mas o avô da amiga não permitiu. 

         O final de semana chegou e Hogwarts estava agitada. O dia amanheceu nublado e frio. Os alunos alinhavam-se para o desembarque. Hermione terminava de ajeitar a mala no quarto. Ametista estava ajudando a amiga, enrolando algumas meias. Parvati e Lilá, companheiras de quarto das duas, já haviam descido. 

         - Eu não consegui dormir hoje. – disse Ametista, coçando o olho esquerdo. 

         - Por quê? – indagou Hermione. 

         - Não sei. Fiquei pensando que este é o meu primeiro feriado com meu avô, mas Severo não está conosco.

         - Você não teve mais notícias dele? 

         - Não, meu avô disse que não sabe de nada. – explicou brevemente Ametista, desanimada. 

         - Mas não fique assim – disse Hermione, colocando a mão nas costas da amiga em consolo. – Seu avô estará aqui e Harry também. 

         - Ah! Por favor, não me lembre disso! Não sei como vou sobreviver com o Potter esses dias! Será o pior feriado que eu já tive! 

         Hermione deu uma risada de deboche. 

         - Por quê? – disse, respirando fundo. 

         - _Você ainda pergunta porquê?!_ – espantou-se Ametista. – É a primeira vez em que estarei sozinha com ele. Digo, sem você ou Rony por perto por tanto tempo. Será o inferno! 

         Hermione riu levemente e as duas desceram as malas. 

         Enquanto isso, Rony e Harry já estavam postados na plataforma de desembarque. Rony bocejava e Harry parecia preocupado. 

         - Que foi? – perguntou Rony em meio a um bocejo. 

         - É estranho. É o primeiro feriado com Sirius, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não me sinto feliz. 

         - Por quê? – estranhou o amigo. 

         - Sei lá. Acho que me sinto preso em Hogwarts. Não é como deveria ser. Deveríamos estar comemorando em casa. Na _nossa_ casa. – respondeu Harry em tom melancólico.

         - É, enquanto o julgamento de Sirius não acontecer, você terá de ficar aqui mesmo. – lembrou Rony. 

         - Eu sei. Ele até me falou que viu uma casa em Hogsmeade. Fiquei tão feliz, mas acho que ainda não será nestas férias que me livrarei dos Dursley. – resmungou Harry contrariado.

         - Não pense assim. Fique feliz, pois você não vai ter de agüentar por quase duas semanas Percy e a namoradinha cochichando pelos cantos! – resmungou Rony mal humorado. 

         Harry riu. 

         - Isto te irrita? 

         - Claro! Você não sabe como é! É uma tortura cada dia! – reclamou Rony, simulando a cena entre Percy e Penélope. 

         - Aposto que você gostaria de ficar de cochichos com a Mione pelos cantos! – disse Harry, fazendo Rony corar. 

         - QUE?! – protestou Rony. – Claro que não! – repetia. 

         - Tá bom, tá bom. – disse Harry segurando a risada. 

         - Na verdade, você diz isso porque você queria fazer! 

         - Como? – perguntou Harry confuso. 

         - Você tem a oportunidade! Estará aqui sozinho com a Ametista! O castelo inteiro estará à sua disposição! – disse Rony, fazendo, agora, Harry corar furiosamente.  

         - Cala a boca Rony! Você sabe que eu não suporto nem estar próximo daquela garota! 

         No mesmo momento, Hermione e Ametista apareceram com as malas da primeira. Os garotos cumprimentaram as meninas e ficaram esperando o sinal para o embarque. Logo, viram a silhueta de um homem gigante chegando. 

         - Hagrid! – gritou Harry chamando o professor. 

         Hagrid aproximou-se e cumprimentou a todos. Parecia feliz. Pouco depois, o sinal foi dado. Hermione despediu-se de Hagrid e aproximou-se de Ametista. 

         - Te mando cartas. E por favor, me responda. – pediu, dando um abraço na amiga. 

         - Pode deixar. Não se preocupe. – respondeu Ametista, sorrindo. 

         Hermione foi até Harry e deu um beijo no rosto do amigo. Harry corou. Rony despediu-se de Hagrid. 

         - Cuide-se bem, Rony. E mande um alô para seu pai. – pediu o gigante carinhosamente. 

         - Eu mandarei, Hagrid – depois foi em direção a Ametista. – E você, fique de olho nele. – completou em relação a Harry. 

         - Com certeza! Gastarei meu tempo precioso cuidando do Potter! – debochou Ametista ríspida. 

         Rony riu e ela desejou boa viagem. Depois foi até Harry e bateu em suas costas. Antes de deixar a plataforma, disse no ouvido do amigo: 

         - Lembre-se dos cantos. – e subiu no trem. 

         Harry fechou a cara e viu o trem desembarcar. Ficaram na plataforma os três, olhando o trem desaparecer em meio às folhagens. 

         Hagrid abraçou os dois, apertando-os. Harry lançou um olhar a Ametista, que se sentia do mesmo jeito: esmagada. 

         - Parece que seremos apenas nós três. – disse Hagrid, sorrindo.


	15. O Feriado

CAPÍTULO QUINZE – O FERIADO 

Voltando ao castelo, Harry e Ametista permaneciam ligeiramente melancólicos. Perderam os amigos. E a idéia de ficar praticamente duas semanas ao lado de alguém como ambos, era o fim do mundo. A garota decidiu fazer uma visita a sala do professor Lupin. Harry ficou durante alguns minutos na torre da Grifinória e teve a idéia de visitar o padrinho. Imaginava que o encontraria na sala de Lupin. Porém, Ametista chegou antes e topou com uma revelação: 

         - VOCÊ! – berrou apavorada ao entrar na sala do mestre de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. 

         Lupin e Arabella conversavam no parapeito da janela e pularam quando ouviram o grito da jovem. Sirius por sua vez, estava perplexo, a encarando pela primeira vez, em pé ao lado da mesa de Lupin. 

         - Ametista, acalme-se! – pediu Lupin agitado. 

         - VOCÊ! – repetia chocada. 

         Arabella não sabia exatamente o quê fazer. Estava confusa, e ficou mais ainda quando viu Harry deparar-se com aquela cena. 

         - Sirius?! – espantou-se ao ver o padrinho transformado. 

         Sirius estava congelado. Parecia uma estátua. Pálido e vermelho ao mesmo tempo, encarava a garota trêmula em sua frente. Aquilo parecia estar sendo difícil para ele. Na verdade, Lupin e Arabella sabiam que Sirius travava uma batalha interior muito grande e forte. E ver aquela garota em sua frente trazia à sua mente lembranças que tentou apagar por quinze anos. Arabella imediatamente aparatou, enquanto Harry aproximou-se de Sirius. 

         - Sirius, acorde! – disse, sacudindo o padrinho levemente. 

         Lupin postou-se ao lado de Ametista, que tremia da cabeça aos pés. Rapidamente, Dumbledore apareceu ao lado de Sirius. 

         - Ametista, querida... – tentava juntar as palavras o diretor. 

         - ELE É SIRIUS BLACK! – vociferava descontrolada. 

         Harry permanecia sem entender nada. Dumbledore indicou algo com a cabeça para Lupin e o professor imediatamente, retirou a aluna da sala. Logo em seguida, Sirius amoleceu e caiu na cadeira. 

         - Sirius, você está bem? – indagou Arabella. 

         O homem parecia desnorteado. Dumbledore olhou para Arabella e fez o mesmo sinal para a mestra, que lutou para retirar Harry da sala. Finalmente, ficaram no âmbito apenas Sirius e Dumbledore. Espantosamente, lágrimas começaram a sair dos olhos de Sirius. 

         - São tantas lembranças... – sussurrou Sirius sem voz. 

         - Eu sei, eu sei Sirius. – disse Dumbledore em tom protetor. 

         - O batismo ainda está estampado na minha cabeça. O feitiço, as características, tudo meu... 

         - Não precisa falar nada Sirius. Não precisa. – finalizou Dumbledore abraçando-o como um pai abraça um filho. 

         Na sala comunal da Grifinória, Ametista ouvia tudo com muita atenção. 

         - E além de tudo, Ametista, eu já tinha contado essa história para você na primeira vez que nós conversamos, lembra? 

         - É, agora eu me lembro... 

         - Claro que você só vai lembrar agora, não é? O escândalo já foi feito mesmo e, apesar de tudo, a história que o Snape conta é sempre mais correta, não é? 

         - Não provoque Potter! – gritou Ametista nervosa. 

Harry ia responder, mas Lupin impediu. Faltavam alguns detalhes ainda. Ao final, Ametista concluiu: 

         - Mesmo assim, ele pode até ser inocente, mas é um foragido do Ministério! E, qualquer outra pessoa que não conhece esta história, terá a mesma reação que eu!         

         - Talvez... – arriscou Harry. 

         - TALVEZ?! Você só pode estar maluco, não é Potter! – Lupin e Arabella ouviram pela primeira vez o tom rotineiro de conversa dos dois alunos. – Qualquer um que veja Sirius Black de repente, e ainda dentro de Hogwarts, entra em pânico! 

         - Não mesmo! APENAS PESSOAS HISTÉRICAS COMO VOCÊ! – berrou Harry. 

         Lupin tentava acalmar os ânimos. Mas parecia impossível. 

         - HISTÉRICAS?! O que você faria se visse um ASSASSINO NA SUA FRENTE?! – respondeu Ametista. 

         Harry corou furiosamente. 

         - LIMPE SUA BOCA ANTES DE FALAR DO MEU PADRINHO! 

         Ametista e Harry encaravam-se de tão perto que pareciam que sacariam suas varinhas e se matariam ali mesmo.

         Arabella meteu-se no meio dos jovens. 

         - CHEGA! 

         Lupin puxou Harry para um lado e disse para acalmar-se. 

         - Lembre-se que você um dia achava que Sirius era um assassino, e o assassino de seus pais. Então, dê parte de razão a ela também. 

         Harry respirou fundo. Ametista estava do outro lado da sala. Dumbledore entrou e observou a tudo atentamente. 

         - Espero que tudo esteja bem por aqui. 

         Harry e Ametista permaneceram calados. Arabella e Lupin trocaram olhares discretos com o diretor e saíram da sala comunal. 

         - Como presumo que a história já tenha sido explicada, não quero mais ataques dentro desta escola! – repreendia o diretor. – Durante o feriado, Sirius Black ficará como um bruxo, não como um cão. Então, espero não ouvir mais gritos ou discussões por parte de ninguém aqui dentro. E vocês dois tratem de se entender. Já não é a primeira vez que eu percebo que vocês não se dão bem. Tratem de resolver seus problemas! Fui bem claro? 

         Os dois alunos permaneciam calados e com as cabeças abaixadas. O diretor deixou a sala comunal. Harry e Ametista olharam-se e a garota subiu para o quarto. Sentou-se na cama e abriu o álbum que Hermione quis ver em outro dia. Ficou analisando uma foto em particular.

***

Os dois primeiros dias do feriado foram bem estranhos para Harry e Ametista depois da última discussão. Enquanto Harry ajudava Hagrid com algumas plantações de ervas especiais encomendadas por Lupin, Ametista ajudava os professores na preparação para as festas. Eles encontravam-se apenas nas refeições ou na hora de dormir, em que iam para a torre da Grifinória. Harry percebia a diferença do Natal deste ano em comparação com os outros. Principalmente no ano passado, Hogwarts havia ficado cheia de alunos. Porém, desta vez, apenas ele e Ametista permaneceram na escola. Ainda não haviam recebido nenhuma carta de Rony ou Hermione. 

         Apesar de tudo, Harry acordara bem disposto no terceiro dia. Era véspera de Natal e o salão principal cheirava muito bem. A ceia estava sendo feita pelos elfos domésticos. Entrando no salão, encontrou apenas uma mesa. Estavam sentados nela todos os que sobraram em Hogwarts, além de Ametista, que por causa de sua rotineira insônia, acordara todos os dias mais cedo que Harry. O que mais o alegrou na manhã, foi encontrar sentado à direita de Dumbledore, Sirius Black, seu padrinho. Estava ainda com a aparência mal cuidada, mas bem mais saudável. 

         - Sirius! – exclamou Harry como uma criança que não vê o pai há muito tempo. 

         O homem possuía cabelos negros até quase a altura da cintura e, apesar de não cuidar muito da aparência, era muito bonito. Levantou o rosto e deu um grande sorriso. A barba rala dava um ar mais velho aos trinta e poucos anos de Sirius. O diretor, ao seu lado, cumprimentou Harry com a cabeça. O menino foi até Sirius e o abraçou carinhosamente. 

         - Finalmente posso conversar com você, sem estarmos escondidos! – festejou Harry. 

         - Acalme-se, Harry! – pediu Sirius rindo. – Ainda temos alguns dias para conversar muito. Amanhã é Natal e poderemos festejar bastante. 

         Todos na mesa observavam felizes a cena. Harry sentou-se ao lado de Sirius e respirou fundo, sentindo o delicioso cheiro vindo da cozinha. 

         - Parece que a ceia será maravilhosa. – elogiou com um sorriso maroto. 

         - Sim – concordou Dumbledore. – Na verdade, foi Ametista que fez o cardápio. Posso dizer que espero muito de hoje à noite. 

         A garota estava sentada à esquerda do avô. Ela olhava para o prato cheio de pães variados. Harry percebeu que ela corou levemente e também notou que Sirius resmungou algo para si que não conseguiu ouvir. 

         Após o café da manhã, os professores dirigiram-se para suas salas enquanto Harry e Ametista seguiram para a torre da Grifinória. Na sala comunal, Ametista mexia em alguns livros. Harry ficou curioso. 

         - O que você vai fazer hoje? – perguntou timidamente. 

         - Ainda não sei – respondeu com a voz em baixo tom. – Não tenho mais nenhuma coisa para preparar para hoje. 

         Harry nada respondeu e ficou sentado em frente à lareira. Olhou para os lados à procura de algo para fazer. Ametista fazia o mesmo. Era constante este desconforto entre os dois. Porém, era claro que após a discussão sobre Sirius, os dois decidiram parar de se atacar. Até que a garota disse: 

         - Potter, você tem algo para fazer hoje? 

         - Não. 

         - Então, o que você acha de nós jogarmos um pouco de quadribol? – disse meio acanhada. 

         Harry sorriu imediatamente. Nisso, ele era bom e ela também. Poderiam se divertir muito. E Ametista finalmente parecia mais calma e amistosa. Harry topou no mesmo instante e os dois subiram para pegar alguns casacos, já que estava frio lá fora. Pouco depois, Ametista segurava sua _Firebolt Special enquanto Harry acariciava as cerdas da sua __Firebolt. _

         Dirigiram-se para o jardim de Hogwarts. Era engraçado, pois enquanto Harry segurava sua vassoura com o maior cuidado possível, Ametista arrastava a sua pelo chão. Quando Ametista abriu a porta principal, uma rajada forte de vento atingiu os amigos. O frio era de congelar até os ossos. Os dois entreolharam-se. 

         - Você ainda quer jogar, não quer? – perguntou Ametista. 

         - Claro, não vou ficar mais um dia sem fazer nada divertido! Não vai ser um friozinho que vai me impedir! – incentivou Harry sorrindo. 

         - Concordamos em algo Potter. – e sorriu ligeiramente para o garoto. 

         Ametista pegou um pomo de ouro escondido da sala de Madame Hooch na tarde passada. Postaram-se no meio do campo de quadribol e Ametista disse: 

         - Escute, eu vou jogar o pomo. Você pode subir na frente, já que a minha vassoura é muito mais veloz. 

         - Nada disso! Sua vassoura é quase a mesma que a minha! Como você é metida! – retrucou Harry. – Quando você jogar, vamos subir juntos. Assim, será uma disputa justa. 

         - Se você acha que isso é uma disputa justa... – zombou Ametista. 

         Uma possível briga poderia surgir daquele diálogo, mas os dois estavam realmente cansados e deixaram de lado as provocações. Enquanto se divertiam, perseguindo um ao outro no céu, Sirius os observava pela janela da sala de Lupin. O professor de Hogwarts estava de costas para Sirius, escrevendo alguns feitiços num pergaminho. 

         - Não adianta ficar vigiando, Sirius. – disse Lupin, sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho. 

         - Eu não estou vigiando. – respondeu bruscamente, sem desviar a sua atenção dos dois alunos montados em suas vassouras. 

         - Eu sei que você está. Eu te conheço muito bem, Sirius. Não será você que vai mudar o curso dos acontecimentos. Largue do pé da menina. – continuou Lupin, ainda olhando para o papel. 

         - Você não entende. – disse Sirius em baixo tom. 

         - Ah! Eu entendo muito bem. E é melhor você ocupar o seu tempo com coisas mais construtivas do que ficar de olho em duas crianças voando em suas vassouras na véspera de Natal! – recomendou o mestre. 

         Sirius virou-se para Lupin e disse severamente:

         - Primeiro, Harry não é mais uma criança. Segundo, eu já cansei de avisar a ele que fique longe dela. Mas parece que não me escuta! 

         Agora Lupin olhou para o amigo. 

         - E você sabe por que ele não te escuta? Eu te digo porquê. Porque Ametista, apesar das constantes brigas, se tornou amiga dele, de Rony e de Hermione, porque é apenas uma garota inofensiva – Sirius fez uma careta. – Está bem, nem tão inofensiva, cabeça quente... Mas é neta de Dumbledore. Que perigos poderia oferecer? – respondeu Lupin em seu tom calmo. 

         - Muitos! – gritou Sirius. 

         Lupin balançou a cabeça em reprovação. 

         - Muitos? Ainda não vi nenhum acontecimento que provoque perigo. 

         - E aquela varinha maluca dela? 

         - A varinha é problema meu, Sirius. Já falei com o Sr. Olivaras e em breve ele virá aqui para fazer alguns testes. O problema é com a varinha, e não com a dona dela. 

         - Sabe qual é seu problema? – disse Sirius provocativo. – O seu problema é que você defende demais esta garota. Você gosta tanto dela que acaba tampando a visão de tudo ao seu redor, Remo! 

         - Você deveria fazer o mesmo! – respondeu Lupin nervoso. – Melhor, você deveria ter um carinho, até mesmo um amor muito maior pelo que eu tenho por ela. Mas não, esqueceu-se totalmente daquela cerimônia no batismo, do encantamento. Seu orgulho é maior! 

         - Sou orgulhoso mesmo! Eu fui enganado! – esbravejou. – E se Harry não tomar cuidado, ele também será! 

         - Se você tem medo disso, Sirius, devo lhe informar que a batalha já está perdida para você.  

         - Como assim? 

         - Harry gosta dela. – disse Lupin com segurança. 

         - O QUE? NUNCA! ELE NÃO PODE! ELE NÃO GOSTA! ELES SE ODEIAM! TODOS JÁ VIMOS QUE ELES SE ODEIAM! – protestou Sirius enfurecido. 

         - Pergunte a ele, então! – respondeu Lupin, voltando a olhar o pergaminho, deixando Sirius furioso com seus pensamentos. 

***

Harry e Ametista nem almoçaram. Ficaram o dia todo jogando quadribol, brigando nos ares com suas vassouras, rindo muito. Havia sido a primeira vez em que os dois foram eles mesmos um para o outro. Claro que alguns ataques pessoais aconteceram, mas nada de mais. Antes do escurecer, os estômagos começavam a roncar. Estavam voltando para o castelo quando Ametista teve a idéia.  

         - Poderíamos passar na cozinha. Pegamos escondido um pedaço do peru também. – disse em tom maroto. 

         - Boa idéia! – concordou Harry. 

         Neste momento, Harry lembrou-se de um amigo. Dobby, o  curioso elfo doméstico. Depois de ter sido libertado do controle dos Malfoy, Dobby conseguiu um emprego de cozinheiro em Hogwarts. Harry sempre dava algum presente ao elfo. Havia também Winky, que fora um dia elfo doméstico da família Crouch.   

         - Antes, eu preciso pegar um negócio na torre. Você vem comigo? – indagou Harry. 

         - Fazer o quê... – respondeu Ametista, seguindo com Harry para a torre da Grifinória. 

         - Não provoque! – avisou Harry. 

         - Eu não estou! – respondeu Ametista. 

         A garota ficou esperando na sala comunal Harry, enquanto o amigo ia ao quarto. Pouco depois, o garoto descia as escadas do dormitório e pedia a garota: 

         - Ametista, você tem algo que posso dar a um elfo doméstico? 

         - E por que eu daria algo a um elfo doméstico? – perguntou perdida e superior. 

         - É uma longa história, outro dia eu te conto. Mas você teria alguma coisa para dar? – disse apressado. 

         - Eu devo ter – olhou torto. – Espere aqui. – respondeu Ametista, subindo as escadas. 

         Na cozinha, os dois jovens da Grifinória andavam em meio a pequenos seres. O cheiro era de dar fome facilmente. Harry procurava Dobby enquanto Ametista apenas o seguia sem entender nada. De repente, Harry viu o elfo. 

         - Dobby! – gritou no meio da barulheira. 

         O elfo de orelhas grandes, enormes olhos verdes esbugalhados e nariz fino e comprido apareceu em meio a uma fumaça escura. Ametista agitou as mãos em frente ao rosto, desvencilhando da fumaça. 

         - Harry Potter! – exclamou com a voz esganiçada. – Pensei que havia esquecido de Dobby! Mas vejo que não esqueceu de Dobby! 

         Ametista olhou para Harry afogando uma risada. Harry recuou alguns passos, tentando diminuir a fumaça que entrava pela sua garganta. Dobby saiu de repente. 

         - Ele sempre fala dele assim? Dobby fez isso, Dobby fez aquilo? – debochou Ametista cochichando. 

         - Você ainda não viu nada. – respondeu Harry dando uma risada. 

         Dobby voltou com um elfo muito parecido com ele. 

         - Harry Potter! Como vai o senhor? – perguntou o elfo. 

         - Muito bem, Winky. E vocês? – respondeu Harry com cuidado. 

         - Muito bem, meu senhor – respondeu Dobby feliz. – O senhor Dumbledore é muito cuidadoso com Dobby e Winky. 

         - Esta aqui é Ametista – disse Harry, apontando para a garota que se escondia atrás dele. – Ela é neta de Dumbledore. 

         Dobby se aproximou. 

         - Dobby está muito contente de conhecer a namorada de meu senhor, Harry Potter! É uma honra! – disse com a voz mais esganiçada. 

         - Eu não sou namorada do Potter! – respondeu Ametista agitada e corando, igual ao garoto ao seu lado. 

         Dobby pareceu levemente desapontado. Harry entregou uma sacola improvisada nas mãos de Dobby. 

         O elfo abriu a sacola e encontrou um par de meias. Uma era vermelha de bolinhas roxa, enquanto a outra era verde com estrelas azuis. 

         - Elas brilham no escuro. – Harry indicou as estrelas azuis. 

         Dobby emocionou-se.

         - Muita gentileza, senhor Harry Potter! – agradeceu o elfo. – Não precisava incomodar-se com Dobby. Infelizmente, neste ano Dobby não pôde sair de Hogwarts para comprar presentes para seu senhor. 

         - Não tem problema, Dobby. Ainda tem para Winky. – disse Harry, fazendo o elfo aproximar-se da sacola nas mãos de Dobby. 

         Ametista tinha uma saia rosa que havia ficado pequena para ela. Resolveu dar a Winky, como vestido. 

         - Muito obrigado, senhor Harry Potter! – disse Winky envergonhada. – Nunca ninguém se importou comigo. 

         Harry percebeu que o elfo começaria a chorar, como de costume. Decidiu evitar antes que acontecesse. 

         - Mas, também queríamos comer algo, Dobby. – pediu apressado.       

         O elfo ajeitou-se nas roupas largas e tratou de pegar alguns bolinhos de batata e espinafre para os dois amigos. Winky vestia a saia de Ametista e dava voltas, emocionada. Harry e Ametista terminaram de comer e agradeceram os elfos. 

         - Venha visitar Dobby mais vezes! – pediu o elfo em meio a fumaça escura que ainda pairava na cozinha. – Não esqueça, meu senhor Harry Potter e sua namorada! 

         Ametista ia responder que não era namorada de Harry novamente, mas o amigo a impediu. 

         - Ele vai ficar insistindo nisso até a ceia. Deixa. 

***

Por volta das oito da noite, Harry já estava pronto para a ceia de Natal. Havia combinado de esperar a garota na sala comunal para irem juntos ao salão principal. Colocou seu traje de festas verde esmeralda e um casaco. Estava muito bonito. Os cabelos não colaboravam com o conjunto. Desarrumado, dava um ar maroto ao jovem de quinze anos. A lareira esquentava a sala, já que o frio havia piorado com a chegada da noite. Esperou dez minutos a mais do que o combinado. Logo, ouviu uma voz impaciente dizer: 

         - Você já está pronto? 

         Harry virou as costas. Ao pé da escada do dormitório das garotas estava Ametista. Trajava um vestido preto de mangas compridas e alguns detalhes em renda nas bordas do vestido. Os cabelos ondulados deram lugar a um longo e liso cabelo castanho. O fogo interagia com o brilho de suas madeixas. Havia prendido a franja da altura do queixo com uma delicada presilha dourada. A garota nunca chamara a atenção de Harry, já que beleza não era sua virtude. Porém, Harry teve de admitir que ela estava _até que_ _bonita_. 

         - Potter? Que foi? – perguntou Ametista nervosa. – Você já está pronto? 

         - Já, já. – respondeu gaguejando ligeiramente. 

         - Então vamos logo porque eu estou morrendo de fome! E não quero perder a ceia por sua causa! 

         - Não provoque... – repetiu Harry irritado. 

         - Não estou! – retrucou Ametista inquieta. 

         A grande árvore de Natal estava totalmente iluminada por estrelas mágicas. O cheiro que vinha do banquete era delicioso e muito convidativo. A única mesa no enorme salão principal estava decorada com panos vermelhos e dourados. Se algum aluno de outra casa estivesse em Hogwarts naquele dia, diria que era a mesa da Grifinória. Harry apareceu juntamente com Ametista. Todos estavam reunidos no salão há algum tempo. 

         - Finalmente! Só faltavam vocês dois – disse Dumbledore rindo. – Sentem-se conosco. Acho que não sou apenas eu que estou com fome. – completou o diretor, olhando para os amigos esfomeados. 

         A ceia estava maravilhosa. Agradara a todos de várias formas. O peru estava suculento e macio. Harry havia sentado ao lado do padrinho e Ametista ao seu lado. Conversaram muito durante o jantar. Harry contava sobre o Natal na casa dos Dursley e algumas trapalhadas de Tio Válter ou Duda. Todos na mesa riam bastante. Ametista reparara que Lupin passou o jantar todo observando ela e Harry, e em algumas vezes, Arabella. A professora tinha o olhar sério e a voz seca com todos, mas naquela noite em especial, estava muito elegante e simpática. 

         Harry nunca vira Dumbledore tão feliz. O diretor ria de qualquer coisa, contava as suas trapalhadas no boliche e tomava muito vinho. Vire e mexe, ele passava as mãos trêmulas na cabeça da neta, sorrindo. Antes da sobremesa, Dumbledore cochichou algo à Minerva e pediu silêncio. 

         - Eu queria agradecer a todos os presentes por desfrutarem deste maravilhoso banquete e de nossa companhia – o diretor tinha a pele rosada. – Antes da nossa sobremesa, queria incrementar nossa véspera de Natal. 

         Todos começaram a afogar uma risada. Qual seria o plano do diretor para animar a incrível noite de Natal? 

         - Ametista. – chamou o avô. 

         A garota levantou o rosto e olhou temerosa para o velho. Ele abriu um grande sorriso. 

         - Você poderia fazer uma apresentação para nós? 

         - Co... Co... Como? – indagou a menina acanhada. 

         - Poderia dançar para nós? – repetiu Dumbledore. 

         - Dançar? Como? Eu não sei dançar! – defendeu-se Ametista. 

         - Você se lembra de quando te ensinei a dança de sua mãe? – indagou o diretor.     

         Sirius, que estava ao lado de Harry mexeu-se na cadeira incomodado. Harry percebeu que o padrinho começara a tremer. Ametista ficou pensativa por um instante e depois protestou: 

         - Mas vovô, eu nem me lembro mais! Sem contar que não tenho minha varinha! – protestou irritada. 

         - Não importa, o professor Lupin pode cedê-la por um momento, não pode? – perguntou Dumbledore sorrindo ao mestre. 

         - Claro, claro que sim. – concordou Lupin animado. 

         - Não, é melhor não! – disse Ametista nervosa. 

         - Deixe de ser rabugenta! Dance! – o diretor puxava o coro. 

         - O senhor bebeu vinho demais! – repreendia a garota agitada.

         - Vamos lá, Ametista! – disse Harry. – Agora eu estou curioso para ver! 

         Ametista lançou um olhar mortal a Harry, que se arrependeu no mesmo momento de ter falado aquilo. Mas, não adiantava o protesto da garota. Lupin já estava com a varinha prata na mão. 

         - Agora, a música. – disse Dumbledore, indicando a sua mão para um dos cantos do salão principal. Ali, surgiu uma grande e bela harpa dourada. 

         - Acho que não iria adiantar eu dizer algo. – sussurrou Harry para Sirius, que nem o escutou. 

         Ametista levantou-se e pegou a varinha da mão de Lupin. Escondeu-a dentro do vestido, impedindo o raio verde se expandir pela sala. O diretor fez um movimento com a mão direita e as velas se apagaram. O salão ficou iluminado com o belo luar que entrava pelas janelas. A harpa começou a mexer as cordas sozinhas. Saía uma música relaxante, suave e doce. Ametista começou a rodar envolta de si mesma, apontando a varinha para cima. Logo depois, bolhas de sabão das mais diversas cores começaram a sair da ponta de sua varinha. Era uma visão maravilhosa. As bolhas aos poucos se espalhavam pelo salão enquanto Ametista dançava levemente com sua varinha, rodopiando a saia do vestido. Harry viu quando Sirius afastou a cadeira bruscamente e saiu do salão. Mas algo o segurava lá dentro e ele permanecia sentado, observando a cena. 

A canção entrava pelos seus ouvidos tão suavemente que ele quase não se incomodava. Harry então notou que Ametista se aproximava dele. Ela vinha rodando devagar e postou-se ao seu lado. Parecia que a música estava em seu final. Antes de ela acabar, Ametista rodou mais forte e centenas de bolhas coloridas rodearam Harry. Parecia um sonho. Só então o garoto percebeu que o quê o segurava no salão era Ametista. A garota estava dançando de forma tão graciosa que parecia um anjo. Um perfume floral espalhava-se pelo salão e envolvia a cena. Harry estava hipnotizado. Na última nota da música, ele olhou bem para Ametista e seus olhos encontraram-se. Ele a viu de uma forma totalmente diferente. Teve uma vontade de levantar e tomá-la em seus braços. E mesmo lutando contra tudo aquilo que achava dela, ainda havia algo que o dizia para vê-la de outra forma. Quando a música acabou, as velas acenderam-se e Ametista permaneceu parada. Todos aplaudiram. Dumbledore enxugou os olhos. Porém, Harry viu quando, assim como ele, Ametista reparou que Sirius havia se retirado e ficou muito decepcionada. 

         - Lindo! – repetia Minerva emocionada. – Lindo! Exatamente como a mãe! Lindo! 

         Ametista sentou-se ao lado de Harry corada. Era engraçado, mas ele não se sentia da mesma forma. Parecia que Cho Chang estava ao seu lado, e não a neta de Dumbledore. Lupin estava cabisbaixo. Arabella também. De repente, os dois se olharam e respiraram fundo. Terminaram de comer a sobremesa e sentiram-se satisfeitos. 

         - Agora, todos podem ir dormir – disse Dumbledore, levantando-se. – Boa noite. 

         Era claro o clima melancólico. Tudo aquilo lembrava a mãe de Ametista, como Minerva havia mencionado. Entretanto, apesar de certo desconforto entre os presentes, todos foram para seus quartos juntos. Quando Harry e Ametista voltavam para a torre, Harry parou de repente. 

         - Algum problema? – perguntou Ametista estranhando. 

         Harry hesitou, mas perguntou: 

         - Você não está a fim de dar uma volta? 

         Ametista arregalou os olhos. Seu maior _inimigo_ estava a convidando para dar uma volta? 

         - Aonde, Potter? – estranhou. 

         - Sei lá, em volta do lago? – propôs Harry vermelho. 

         Ametista pensou, e concordou depois. 

         - Mas vamos tomar cuidado, porque se alguém nos pegar, estaremos fritos! – lembrou a menina. 

***

Apesar do frio, o céu não estava totalmente nublado. Ambos caminhavam pelo gramado relutantes e calados. Harry viu de longe uma árvore grande o bastante para proteger os dois do vento forte. Foram até ela e sentaram-se na relva. 

         - Então – começou Harry. – A sua mãe começou com aquela dança? 

         - Não sei exatamente – respondeu Ametista com a voz rouca. – Meu avô contou-me que minha mãe sempre foi muito agitada. Adorava cantar ou dançar pelos cantos com duas amigas. Aí, ela criou esta dança. 

         - Ela tem algo de especial, sabia? – disse Harry repentinamente. 

         - Especial? 

         - É, ela te envolve, pode te hipnotizar. – explicou Harry. 

         - Bom, eu sei que foi dançando desse jeito que meu pai se apaixonou por ela. – disse orgulhosa. 

         - Sério? – surpreendeu-se Harry. 

         - Meu avô que me disse. Foi, por acaso, num Natal também. Ela costumava ficar aqui nos feriados com as amigas e naquele ano meu pai também ficou. Aí meu avô pediu que ela dançasse e ele ficou apaixonado por ela. Disse que depois disso, eles começaram a namorar. 

         - História romântica. – debochou Harry. 

         Ametista olhou com tom de não se importar. 

         - Sua mãe era da Grifinória? – indagou Harry. 

         - Era. A família inteira por parte de mãe foi da Grifinória. 

         - E seu pai? 

         - Não sei. – respondeu calmamente. 

         - Como não sabe? – espantou-se Harry. 

         - Como saberei em qual casa meu pai ficou se eu não sei quem ele é? 

         Harry parou por um momento. Como ela não sabia quem era o pai? E falava com tanta calma que era arrepiante. 

         - Você não sabe quem é o seu pai? 

         - Não. Isso é um dos mistérios da minha vida, Potter. Toda vez que eu tento perguntar algo para meu avô, ele desconversa. Não tenho mais nada o que fazer. – resmungou. 

         Harry impressionou-se. Como Dumbledore poderia ocultar uma coisa tão importante como essa. 

         - Mas eu presumo que ele seja da Grifinória. – terminou. 

         - Ah... – disse Harry pensativo. – Ele também está morto? 

         Ametista bufou levemente. 

         - Também. Ele morreu protegendo minha mãe e eu. – respondeu Ametista meio chorosa. 

         - Como assim? – indagou Harry, percebendo certa semelhança com a morte de seus pais. 

         - Meus pais morreram exatamente como os seus – Harry franziu a testa. – Voldemort os matou. 

         - E como você sobreviveu? 

         - Alguém me salvou. Não sei quem foi, mas sei que meu avô estava junto na hora e me deu aos cuidados desta pessoa. – explicou Ametista. 

         - Nossa! – impressionou-se Harry. – Sua vida é bem agitada desde pequena, hein! 

         - Que diria a sua, Potter! – disse Ametista e os dois caíram na risada. 

         - Você tem alguma foto dos seus pais? – indagou o garoto curioso. 

         - Eu tenho um álbum de fotos que o Severo me deu quando fiz onze anos. Tem três fotos: uma minha com meu avô, outra com meus padrinhos e uma terceira com meus pais. 

         - Eles parecem felizes? 

         Ametista parou de repente. A mãe era realmente bonita, mas o pai sempre teve uma força quando ela o olhava. E eram somente os olhos que ela conseguia ver. Uma névoa cobria a face do homem. 

         - Minha mãe está sempre sorridente, mas não consigo reconhecer meu pai. Só os olhos. – disse Ametista. 

         - Eu tenho uma foto dos meus pais comigo no colo. Eles parecem bem contentes. – orgulhou-se Harry. 

         - Também, tendo um filho importante e famoso como esse! – brincou em resposta. 

         Harry ficou pensativo por um momento. Ametista não havia debochado dele. E também não havia provocado. Neste momento, os dois viram de longe alguém postado na porta principal do castelo, olhando em sua direção.  

         - Fomos descobertos. – disse Ametista levantando. 

         Harry levantou em seguida e os dois começaram a voltar ao castelo. Perto da entrada, Harry pode ver quem estava com a maior cara amarrada do mundo. 

         - Vocês já não cansaram de ouvir que é perigoso e terminantemente proibido sair do castelo após o anoitecer? – resmungou Sirius. 

         - Me desculpe, nós não estávamos com sono então resolvi convidar a Ametista para dar um passeio perto do lago, Sirius. – explicou Harry envergonhado. 

         - Isso não é hora para passeios! – gritou nervoso. 

         Ametista franziu a testa. Entretanto, tinha a mesma postura que a de Sirius. Teimosia. Harry percebeu e disse: 

         - Nós estamos aqui e é isso que importa, Sirius. Não adianta gritar agora. Já vamos entrar. 

         - Antes eu quero ter uma conversa com você, Harry. – ordenou Sirius olhando para Ametista com ódio. 

         - Eu vou deitar já – disse mantendo o tom de voz calmo. – Boa noite Potter, boa noite Black. – terminou em tom de indiferença. 

         Harry despediu-se enquanto Sirius nem moveu a cabeça. Ficou imóvel e sequer olhou para a garota, que aos poucos se distanciava. Harry abaixou o olhar. 

         - Escute Harry, nós não estamos em hora de passeios. Voldemort está por aí e não temos a mínima idéia de onde ele possa estar. Portanto, não fique dando sopa por aí! – disse Sirius severamente. 

         - Eu sei que é perigoso, mas não precisa gritar nem falar daquele jeito com a Ametista. Se quiser gritar, grite comigo. – disse Harry respondendo. 

         Sirius cerrou os olhos em cima de Harry. O garoto sabia que ali não vinha coisa boa. 

         - Você gosta dessa menina? – perguntou de repente. 

         Harry paralisou. Falar sobre as coisas que não entendia com Rony ainda tudo bem, mas falar sobre a confusão que estava em sua cabeça com Sirius era demais. 

         - O que? 

         - Eu perguntei se você gosta dessa garota! – repetiu Sirius impaciente. 

         O primeiro pensamento que veio na cabeça foi o de responder que sim. Harry não sabia bem por quê. Mas ele respondeu: 

         - Não, eu não gosto dela. 

         Sirius parecia aliviado. Diminuiu o porte imponente e sério e disse, finalizando a conversa entre eles: 

         - É que Remo me disse hoje que você gosta dela. 

         - Lupin disse isso? – espantou-se Harry. 

         - Disse. E eu queria confirmar que ele estava errado. Eu ainda disse que era impossível, mas ele preferiu acreditar na própria hipótese. – explicou Sirius orgulhoso. 

         - Por que ele acha isso? – indagou Harry curioso. 

         - Não sei, Harry. Você depois pergunte a ele – respondeu rápido. – Agora, eu quero te lembrar de uma coisa que você deve provavelmente ter esquecido. 

         - O que? 

         - Fique longe desta menina! Para seu bem! Não quero vê-los sozinhos novamente por aí pelos cantos! Cantos são suspeitos! – disse Sirius nervoso, fazendo Harry lembrar o que Rony disse antes de viajar. – Se eu pegar vocês dois sozinhos por aí de novo, será bem pior! – ameaçou Sirius, fazendo Harry entrar no castelo. 

         O garoto subiu para a torre da Grifinória pensativo. De onde vinha toda aquela raiva que Sirius tinha por Ametista? Era uma menina como outra qualquer, era como Hermione! Está bem, talvez um pouco mais nervosa ou irritada ou teimosa. 

         Harry gritou a senha para a Velha Gorda, já adormecida e entrou na sala comunal. Para sua surpresa, encontrou Ametista sentada em frente à lareira. Ela parecia chateada. 

         - Não esquente com Sirius. Ele é assim mesmo. – disse Harry em consolo. 

         - Eu não estou chateada, se é isso que você está pensando – respondeu ela de repente. – Eu sinto que ele não gosta de mim. Eu sei disso. Mas não tem problema. Eu não me incomodo. 

         Harry sentou-se ao seu lado. O fogo da lareira estava acabando. Estava perto da meia-noite. Ametista virou para ele. O desconforto que havia desaparecido durante todo o dia voltou neste instante. 

         - Boa noite Potter. – disse Ametista, dando um beijo delicado em seu rosto. 

         Harry imediatamente corou. Também corava quando Hermione fazia isso, mas desta vez foi diferente. Ele sentiu calor, frio, um arrepio na espinha, tudo junto. Ela deu boa noite e subiu as escadas para o quarto. Harry ficou observando a garota até ela desaparecer na escuridão da escada. Depois, seguiu para o seu quarto. 

         Entrando, viu tudo escuro e frio. Sentou-se na cama e olhou-se no espelho ao lado dela. Estava completamente vermelho. Rony, com certeza, acharia patético. Esticou-se na cama e colocou a cabeça no travesseiro. Depois, falou baixinho para si mesmo: 

         - Talvez Lupin tenha razão. 

***

- Acorde Potter! Acorde! – gritava alguém, fazendo Harry despertar de um ótimo sonho. 

         O garoto colocou os óculos e olhou em volta. Lembrou-se que era Natal e olhou pela janela os flocos de neve caírem aos poucos. Levantou e desceu até a sala comunal. Encontrou Ametista sentada perto da lareira. Vestia um engraçado roupão azul com umas estrelas pratas. Tinha o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo. 

         - Feliz Natal Potter! – exclamou animada. 

         - Feliz Natal Ametista! Quantos presentes! – disse Harry ao ver uma montanha de caixas coloridas. 

         - Aqueles são de Rony – disse Ametista indicando uns pacotes laranjas no canto esquerdo. – Aqueles são da Mione – apontando outros pacotes coloridos. – E aqueles ali são meus – alguns pacotes parecidos com os de Hermione. – Tem também os de Hagrid, de meu avô, de Lupin e de Sirius. 

         - Você me deu presentes? – estranhou. 

         - Não sou tão ruim assim, Potter. 

         Harry riu. Até que aquela afirmação parecia verdadeira. 

         - Você ainda não abriu os seus? 

         - Não, resolvi esperar você. E é muito sem graça abrir presentes de Natal sozinho. Já me cansei disso. – explicou, lembrando os inúmeros Natais passados sozinha. 

         - Ah... – Harry deu uma olhada em todos. – Vamos abrir? 

         Logo depois, milhares de papéis de presentes estavam espalhados pelo chão da sala comunal da Grifinória. Tanto Ametista quanto Harry receberam centenas de chocolates de Rony dos mais diferentes tipos. Hermione deu um livro sobre os melhores times de quadribol do mundo para Harry e um conjunto de vidrinhos mágicos para colorir as unhas para Ametista. Mas esta havia feito Harry abrir todos os presentes e deixar o seu por último. 

         O garoto viu uma caixa grande e velha. Ficou bastante curioso. Rodou em volta dela algumas vezes e verificou cada cadeado que havia por fora. Eram três. Não havia chave. Já era estranho por aí. Mas o mais estranho de tudo era receber um presente da sua _inimiga_. Ametista estendeu a mão esquerda à Harry. Ela segurava a chave antiga. 

         - Pegue e abra. Espero que você goste. – disse ela alegremente. 

         - Não é nada que pule em cima de mim, não é? – perguntou Harry inseguro. 

         - Não, não é... – Ametista parou por um momento e depois respondeu. – Acho que está bem preso. 

         - Tem certeza? – indagou Harry estranhando. 

         - Por mais que quisesse, não pula não! – provocou Ametista. 

         Harry franziu a testa. Ametista se distanciou. O garoto destrancou os três cadeados e abriu a caixa com cautela. Quando realmente viu o quê era, caiu para trás de surpresa. 

         - Não acredito! – festejou Harry. – Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna! 

         - Não, eu não gastaria uma fortuna com você Potter! – respondeu Ametista arrogante. 

         Era a caixa de quadribol. Dentro dela, encontravam-se dois balaços, uma goles vermelha e o pequeno e dourado pomo. Harry olhou aquilo maravilhado. Havia sido demais para ele. Rony já havia dito uma vez que estes suprimentos, como chamava Olívio, eram caros demais, senão teria uma dessas caixas em casa. 

         - Foi um dos melhores presentes que eu já ganhei! Muito obrigado! Você foi muito legal em me dar isso! – agradecia Harry enlouquecido. 

         - Eu até pensei em dar uma dessas ao Rony, mas iria ser igual, então dei a ele uma espécie de máquina em que ele poderá treinar quadribol junto com os Chudley Cannos. Será que ele vai gostar? 

         Harry paralisou. Rony deveria estar agora mesmo se descabelando na viagem. Por aquilo, ele daria sua própria vida. 

         - Tenho certeza que ele amará! – respondeu Harry.       

         Ametista sorriu. Harry ficou pensando qual seria o presente dado a Hermione. O presente dele a Ametista havia sido uma indicação da amiga Mione: uma máscara de maquiagem portátil. A garota havia adorado. 

         - Agora que já abrimos todos eles, vamos comer porque eu estou morrendo de fome! – pediu Ametista quase se dobrando. 

         Enquanto iam para o salão, os dois cruzaram com Arabella e Lupin. A professora estava profundamente vermelha enquanto o mestre a olhava com carinho. Via-se que ela estava envergonhada e que o professor não se importava. Ficava dizendo algumas coisas a ela. Depois o viram colocar algo em seu pescoço. 

         - Acho que estamos atrapalhando. – sussurrou Harry para Ametista. 

         Os dois deram um sorriso tímido e seguiram para o salão principal. O cheiro de pães chamava todos para a mesa. Encontraram os professores sentados e conversando alegremente. Sirius conversava com Dumbledore em tom sério. Os dois aproximaram e sentaram-se à mesa. 

         - Fiquei sabendo de uma escapa ontem à noite – disse o diretor com a voz rouca. – Não quero que isso se repita. Não é bom. Pode ser muito perigoso para suas vidas. 

         - Já disse a Sirius que não faremos isso novamente, não é Ametista? – disse Harry com um pouco de esperteza. 

         A garota confirmou com a cabeça. Dumbledore, por sua vez, chamou a neta, que se sentou ao seu lado. Harry postou-se ao lado de Sirius. 

         - Ametista, muito obrigado pelo presente – agradeceu o diretor. – Sempre quis aquelas meias de lã. Nunca são suficientes. 

         A menina alegrou-se. Harry, ao ouvir isso, lembrou-se do episódio no Espelho de Ojesed em seu primeiro ano, em que o diretor dizia que se via com um grande par de meias de lã. 

Logo em seguida, Lupin e Arabella apareceram juntos e sentaram-se à mesa. A professora ainda estava bem vermelha. Ametista estava sentada ao lado de Lupin e sussurrou em seu ouvido. 

         - Muito obrigado professor. Adorei as luvas e a minha varinha de volta finalmente. – agradeceu Ametista acanhada. 

         Lupin havia dado a ela um par de luvas de pele do dragão Focinho-Curto Sueco. Era apenas colocá-las e elas desapareciam. Protegerá o contato entre a pele de Ametista e sua varinha. Assim, também devolveu a varinha da garota. 

         - Não tem de quê. Você merece. – disse Lupin gentilmente. 

Sirius virou-se para Lupin e disse em seu ouvido: 

         - O que você fez com ela? – perguntou malicioso em relação à mestra de Aparatação. 

         - Nada, antes que você pense algo. Eu apenas dei o colar a ela. – respondeu Lupin com um ar charmoso. 

         - Ah! O nosso conquistador! Perdi meu posto agora! – zombou Sirius. 

***

Naquela tarde e nas outras que se seguiram, Harry e Ametista divertiram-se do jeito que podiam. Fizeram inúmeras guerras de bolas de neve, nas quais Ametista ganhou na maioria, jogaram mais quadribol, em que desta vez, Harry saiu vitorioso, e outras tantas coisas mais. O dia mais divertido foi em que botaram em prática as aulas de Transfiguração. O feitiço _Transformecium_ enganou todos os professores, gerando boas risadas. 

         No fim de semana seguinte, o último dia do ano chegara. Logo de manhã, Ametista assustou Harry transformando-se em Draco, acordando-o repentinamente. O coração de Harry foi a mil. Por pouco ele não deu um soco em Ametista. Passaram o dia todo como Rony e Hermione. Até mesmo imitaram as brigas entre os dois. Foi hilário. No final da noite, após o jantar, os dois amigos voltaram a torre da Grifinória. 

         - Ametista, você topa uma aventura? – perguntou Harry. 

         - Aventura? Que tipo de aventura? – estranhou Ametista desconfiada de Harry. 

         - Você topa ou não? – repetiu o garoto. 

         - Potter, se não se lembra da noite passada, já levamos uma bela chamada dos professores. Eu realmente não estou nem um pouco disposta a tomar outra chamada! – resmungou a garota ríspida. 

         - Não vamos discutir novamente! – reclamou Harry. – Você topa ou não? 

         Ametista hesitou. A última "aventura" havia dado em confusão com Sirius. Não queria que aquilo se repetisse. Mas, algo dentro dela queria muito aceitar. Resolveu aceitar. 

         Harry foi até o quarto e pegou a sua capa de Invisibilidade. Envolveu Ametista junto de si e seguiu subindo as escadas seguintes fora da torre. A garota não conhecia Hogwarts totalmente, portanto sentia-se perdida. Porém, Harry sabia bem onde estava levando a menina. Havia tido esta idéia há mais de três dias. 

         Chegaram a uma sala escura e fria. Subiram muitas escadas até chegarem lá e estavam cansados. Harry mexeu dentro de suas vestes e tirou sua varinha. Ametista continuou coberta pela capa, protegendo-se do frio. 

         - _Lumus_! – gritou Harry e a ponta da varinha acendeu. 

         Apareceu uma grande sala redonda onde o teto abriu-se. Era possível ver todas as estrelas do céu dali. Harry indicou duas cadeiras e eles se sentaram. Ele murmurou algo para elas e começaram a subir. 

         - Onde estamos? – perguntou Ametista curiosa. 

         - Esta é a Torre de Astronomia. A torre mais alta do castelo de Hogwarts. Podem ser vistos daqui todos os pontos do mundo. Eu escolhi esta noite para te trazer aqui, pois assim poderemos ver a comemoração do ano novo no mundo todo. 

         E era realmente maravilhoso. A cadeira rodava quando você quisesse ou escolhesse. Direita, esquerda, norte, sul. Para qualquer lado que eles olhassem, fogos de artifício estouravam das mais belas cores das mais diversas maneiras. Ametista estava calada. Era mágico. Harry também observava os fogos, mas quando podia, não deixava de olhar para a neta do diretor. Ela ficava ainda mais bonita e graciosa a luz do luar. 

         - Você me surpreendeu desta vez Potter! É de deixar qualquer um de boca aberta! – dizia ela finalmente. 

         - A torre de Astronomia é um lugar muito bonito. Mas como as aulas são sempre nos períodos da manhã, os alunos não têm a oportunidade de desfrutar de uma imagem como essa. Mas nós podemos! – disse Harry. 

         Ametista riu. Ele estava sendo tão legal com ela que até mesmo o costumeiro desconforto entre eles desaparecera. E a raiva ou o quê quer que fosse sentida por ela em relação a Harry estava certamente diminuindo. Claro, ainda existiam às vezes que o desconforto e a raiva voltavam, mas era raro. Esta era uma das ocasiões em que o primeiro se tornava mais acentuado. 

         Harry discretamente aproximava a sua cadeira a de Ametista. Ela permanecia observando os estouros brilhantes no céu escuro e misterioso. 

         - Eu estou muito feliz de passar este feriado com você. – dizia Harry, perdendo a timidez. 

         Ametista virou-se para o garoto. 

         - Potter? – respondeu franzindo a testa. – Você andou bebendo vinho demais? 

         - Claro que não. – respondeu sem jeito. 

         - Então pare de ser falso! – brigou Ametista exasperada. 

         Harry começou a se perguntar como podia dizer aquilo. Ele realmente não a suportava e isso foi desde que se conheceram. Mas parecia que o perfume exalado e a música tocada daquela dança do Natal ainda estavam em sua mente. 

         - Até confesso que estava meio inseguro com nós dois aqui. Afinal, nunca fomos muito _amigos_ como eu e Rony ou Hermione. Mas acho que mudamos o curso das coisas, não é? – insinuou Harry aproximando-se mais um pouco. 

         - Até aí tudo bem. Ficamos mais _amistosos_ nestes dias mesmo. – concordou Ametista recuando ligeiramente. 

         - Eu diria mais que amistosos... – dizia Harry muito perto dela agora. 

         Harry estava tão perto da face de Ametista que ele podia sentir o hálito fresco que a boca da garota reservava. Ela, por sua vez, ia para trás aos poucos. Mesmo que sua opinião sobre o garoto tenha mudado naqueles dias, ainda assim não era motivo para eles terem tal intimidade. Harry não sabia bem o que fazia aquela vontade ficar tão grande. Desde o Natal. Mas ele não queria pensar muito. Queria agir. A timidez típica já havia sido perdida há três dias. Era apenas agir. O primeiro beijo de Harry estava prestes a acontecer. Mas algo os interrompeu bem no momento. Alguém invadiu a sala. 

         - Eu estava procurando vocês. – disse uma voz tranqüila. 

         Harry e Ametista voltaram-se para trás e para baixo e encontraram o professor Lupin parado junto à porta. 

         - Este lugar é realmente bonito para se ver os fogos do ano novo no mundo dos trouxas, mas o momento não é o mais apropriado, eu diria. 

         Agora tanto Ametista quanto Harry estavam vermelhos. A situação não era nem um pouco adequada. Harry murmurou algo e as cadeiras abaixaram-se. Levantaram ao chegar no chão. 

         - Vamos todos voltar ao castelo, pois há alguém esperando por você, Ametista. – disse Lupin em tom desanimado. 

         - Por mim? – estranhou a garota. 

         Harry recolheu a capa e seguiu junto com o professor para o salão principal. Chegando lá, a surpresa foi grande demais. 

         - Severo! – gritou Ametista surpresa.


	16. A Carta de Lílian Potter

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS – A CARTA DE LÍLIAN POTTER**

O professor Snape estava mudado. Trajava vestes rasgadas e mal cuidadas como um mendigo. Estava mais pálido do que de costume e tinha a expressão apavorada. Uma das mangas estava com um grande furo na região do antebraço. Ali se mostrava uma grande marca, um crânio. Harry sabia que o mestre de Poções fora um dia Comensal da Morte. Ametista, ao ver o homem, correu ao seu encontro e o abraçou. Apesar de toda a história contada por Harry no começo do ano letivo, Ametista parecia desmemoriada ao abraçar o professor. Harry percebeu bem a face contorcida de dor de Snape. Em seguida, o homem macilento se soltou e disse: 

         - Eu disse que voltaria, não disse? – em seu tom seco e cortante. 

         Ametista sorriu. Dumbledore lançou um olhar de reprovação ao mestre e ordenou: 

         - Ametista, Severo acabou de chegar, então é melhor que ele descanse um pouco. Você e Harry podem ir para a torre agora. Amanhã vocês poderão conversar melhor. 

         A garota concordou com a cabeça, apesar de querer permanecer muito mais ali. Antes de tomar seu caminho, Snape olhou para Ametista e depois para Harry e bufou. 

         Os dois seguiram para a torre da Grifinória. Ametista tinha um sorriso tímido no rosto. Harry, ao contrário, estava muito aborrecido. Na sala comunal, os dois sentaram-se no sofá em frente à lareira e ficaram calados. Harry resolveu quebrar o gelo: 

         - Você gostou da noite? – perguntou sem jeito. 

         - Muito. – respondeu. 

         Harry olhou para o chão e depois continuou: 

         - Eu queria que ela durasse mais. 

         Ametista virou-se para o garoto que estava visivelmente corado. Era estranho ter aquele tipo de conversa com Harry Potter. Provavelmente, o ser mais odiado da face da Terra para ela. 

         - Mas Lupin interrompeu a visão, não é? – disse ela referindo-se aos fogos de artifício. 

         - Se dependesse de mim, não teria interrompido. – afirmou Harry aproximando-se do rosto da garota. 

         Ametista imediatamente levantou do sofá e engoliu seco. Estava bem vermelha nesse ponto. Harry permaneceu sentado. Ela defendeu-se de uma nova maneira. 

         - Eu vou me deitar. Estou muito cansada. Boa noite, Potter. – e subiu correndo as escadas. 

         O garoto esperava pelo menos outro beijo de boa noite, mas Ametista não deu chance. Ficou mal humorado e subiu para o quarto. 

         Enquanto isso, no salão principal, reunidos estavam Lupin, Sirius, Arabella, Dumbledore e Snape. O professor de Poções respirava rápido enquanto Sirius estava inquieto. 

         - Não adiantará nós discutirmos isso hoje. Vamos todos dormir e amanhã teremos tempo o bastante para conversar. Para ouvirmos a sua explicação por tal demora, Severo. – disse Dumbledore em tom austero. 

         - Concordo. Vamos deitar e amanhã bem cedo nós nos reuniremos na sala de Dumbledore. – propôs Lupin cansado. 

         Todos se despediram e Dumbledore acompanhou Snape até o seu quarto. Não trocaram sequer uma palavra. Apenas um "boa noite" antes do diretor deixar o quarto do professor. 

         Snape tinha um grande espelho em frente a sua cama. O quarto escuro estava bem mais triste com a volta do homem. Olhou-se pálido e desesperado. Não queria encarar a verdade, por mais dura que ela fosse. Mas aquilo deveria ser feito. Era o mundo ou seu amor. Afundou o rosto macilento nas mãos entristecido. 

         Sirius e Lupin acompanharam Arabella até seu quarto e seguiram para os deles. Remo reparara que Sirius não dissera nada quando notou que Harry e Ametista haviam sumido. Pior foi sua expressão quando viu os dois chegando juntos com ele. Antes de Lupin entrar em seu quarto, Sirius segurou seu braço. 

         - Onde eles estavam? – perguntou aflito. 

         Lupin permaneceu calado. Ficou durante algum tempo mediando alguma explicação. 

         - Por que quer saber? Quer pressionar Harry mais uma vez? Nada que você faça vai impedir que algo aconteça. – disse Lupin de uma vez só. 

         - Eu só quero que ele não cometa o mesmo erro. – repetiu Sirius duas vezes. 

         - Não havia erro nenhum Sirius! – enfrentou Lupin. 

         - Remo, ele estava sob o efeito da música ainda? – indagou Sirius. 

         - Eu acho que metade é a música, metade é vontade própria. – respondeu Lupin entrando no quarto. 

         Quando o mestre foi fechar a porta, Sirius bloqueou com o pé esquerdo, impedindo que o amigo a fechasse para uma última pergunta. 

         - Eles estavam fazendo algo? 

         Lupin ficou durante um tempo medindo o amigo. 

         - Não, eles não estavam. 

***

No dia seguinte, Harry levantou com uma forte dor de cabeça. Mas não era a sua cicatriz. Era como se tivesse escutado uma música muito alta durante dois dias sem parar. Mas era engraçado, pois não se lembrava do que aconteceu. Desceu para a sala comunal e encontrou Ametista se espreguiçando. Cumprimentou normalmente e de repente foi como se um balde de água fria caísse na cabeça. Lembrou-se de tudo que havia feito na noite passada. Queria esconder-se embaixo da mesa. Como podia ter sido tão direto e cara de pau? Sem contar que nunca havia sentido algo por Ametista como sentia, por exemplo, por Cho. E claro, as típicas declarações de ódio de ambos. Voltou o rotineiro desconforto entre os dois. Ametista havia ficado bem irritada com as atitudes de Harry. Ele, para quebrar o gelo, disse que estava com muita fome e então desceram para tomar café. Não havia ninguém no salão principal. Foi como se um vendaval tivesse passado por ali e levado tudo e todos. Entreolharam-se e sentaram-se à mesa. Rapidamente, elfos entraram trazendo comida. Nada falaram até a chegada de duas corujas. Caíram duas cartas para cada um. Harry abriu primeiro as suas. 

_Harry, _

_         Apesar de Percy e a namorada, tudo esta correndo muito bem aqui. A Escócia é um país bem diferente, comparando com a Inglaterra. É bem mais frio, posso te garantir! E aí? Como estão indo as coisas? Já fez alguma coisa a respeito dos cantos? Eu posso dizer que espero muitas novidades quando voltar. Estou com muitas saudades de você, de Ametista e de Hermione. Andei sonhando com ela esses dias. Mas não fale nada a ela, por favor! Até daqui três dias. _

_                                                                  Rony _

         Harry deu muita risada ao ler sobre os cantos e principalmente sobre os sonhos que Rony mencionou ter com Hermione. Ainda não sabia ao certo porque o amigo não assumia que tinha um certo carinho pela amiga. Resolveu abrir a de Hermione. 

         _Querido Harry, _

_         Estou bem entediada. Briguei com meus pais umas três vezes. Para que ficar em casa estudando?! Aqui eu não tenho uma biblioteca como tem aí. Estou realmente nervosa! Mas, tirando isso, andei estudando bastante para os testes no final do ano. Não agüento mais esperar! Como vai a convivência com Ametista? Espero que tudo esteja correndo bem. Estou morrendo de saudades e te vejo em três dias. Beijos. _

_                                                                  Hermione _

         Era cômico imaginar Hermione brigando com os pais. Era como se Voldemort convidasse Harry para um chá. Depois de ler suas cartas, reparou que Ametista lia as suas com muita atenção. Ficou curioso, mas sabia que antes de ter um novo diálogo com ela, deveria se desculpar. 

         - Ah... Ametista, eu queria conversar com você. – disse bem calmo. 

         Ela levantou os olhos e viu que o garoto agitava-se no banco. Franziu a testa, já que a cena era bem engraçada. "Tomara que ele não fale mais nada", pensou ela em relação às indiretas.  

         - Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, voltando os olhos a carta. 

         - Aconteceu – respondeu Harry imediatamente. Ametista ficou desconfiada. – Eu fiz uma coisa muito chata. 

         - Como o quê, Potter? – indagou arrogante. 

         - Eu... Eu não sei porque... Porque eu falei aquelas coisas. – gaguejou em resposta. 

         Ametista cerrou os olhos. Aquilo era bem inesperado depois do que ouviu sair daquela boca. 

         - Que coisas? – provocou-o para ouvir mais uma vez. 

         - Ah! – resmungou. – Você sabe bem do que eu estou falando! Eu nunca tive a intenção de dar em cima de você. E nem sei porque eu te levei para passear no Natal, nem na torre de Astronomia! – respondeu Harry engolindo algumas palavras. 

         Ametista ficara aliviada por um lado, mas por outro, ficou um pouco decepcionada. Afinal, não é agradável ouvir de alguém que nunca se interessaria por você. Ela, no fundo, se sentia bem mal. Mas não deixaria transparecer. 

         - Eu me sinto bem melhor com você dizendo estas coisas, Potter – agora foi ele que se decepcionou. – Não quero que fique uma situação chata entre nós, não é verdade? Afinal, conseguimos melhorar um pouco... 

         - Claro... Claro. – concordou Harry. 

         Em seguida, o garoto até se esqueceu das cartas e foi para o quarto tomar um banho. Quando chegou no dormitório, olhou-se no espelho e viu-se arrependido. Só não entendia bem o porquê de estar assim. 

         Ametista permaneceu no salão principal lendo as cartas dos amigos. 

         _Querida Ametista, _

_         Eu agradeço muito seu presente! Adorei mesmo a coleção de livros sobre Hogwarts desde sua fundação. Deve ter sido muito caro! Passei todos estes dias lendo-os como uma louca! São maravilhosos! Agora, mudando de assunto, como foi seu Natal? E a convivência com Harry? Quando voltar, quero saber de tudo que aconteceu! Estou com muitas saudades e espero te ver bem daqui três dias. Não vejo a hora de voltar! Beijos. _

_                                                                  Hermione _

         Ametista ficou imaginando qual seria a reação de Hermione quando contasse sobre seus dias com Harry. Não via a hora de contar para a amiga tudo o que havia acontecido. Apesar da conversa da manhã com o garoto, ainda queria contar tudo com detalhes. Pegou a carta de Rony. 

         _Minha melhor amiga Ametista, _

         Ametista caiu na risada ao ler isto. Havia subido no posto. 

         _Eu amei o presente! Foi a melhor coisa que alguém poderia me dar em algum dia da minha vida! Os meus irmãos morreram de inveja! Você realmente nos surpreendeu! E ainda deve ter saído milhares de galeões! Muito obrigado mesmo! Gina também está agradecendo os presentes, assim como Fred e Jorge. Minha mãe está louca para te conhecer agora! Mas, como está indo? Espero que o Natal tenha sido muito bom. Nos vemos daqui três dias e estou com saudades de todos. Ah! Mais uma vez, MUITO OBRIGADO! _

_                                                                  Rony   _

         Ametista ficou satisfeita de saber que todos da família Weasley haviam gostado de seus presentes. Guardou as cartas no bolso do casaco e seguiu para as masmorras. Havia esperado muito tempo para conversar com Snape. Sabia que provavelmente, naquela hora, o professor estaria em sua sala de aula. Porém, ao chegar lá, nada encontrou. A sala estava trancada e não se ouvia nenhum barulho. Decepcionou-se e voltou para o quarto. 

***

O quê Ametista ou Harry não sabiam, era que Severo Snape sofria uma espécie de interrogatório naquele momento. Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius e Minerva estavam sentados numa grande mesa, em que no centro havia uma cadeira, onde se encontrava o mestre de Poções. Snape tinha olheiras fundas de quem não dormia há dias. Apresentava-se mais indisposto do que na noite anterior. Havia trocado as vestes, mas ainda assim, mostravam-se alguns cortes, principalmente na face. 

         - Comece logo, queremos o relatório completo, afinal, chegou com duas semanas de atraso! – ordenou Sirius raivoso. 

         Snape respirou fundo e tomou coragem. Relembrar os momentos cruéis que passara recentemente ardiam seu cérebro e corroíam seu coração. 

         - Saí de Hogwarts e imediatamente aparatei para o Caldeirão Furado como havia sido combinado – explicava lentamente. – Disfarcei-me da melhor forma possível. O velho Tom nem percebeu. 

         - Quanto tempo permaneceu lá? – indagou Dumbledore. 

         - Fiquei três dias para aprontar todo o meu plano e o disfarce perfeito. Em seguida, aparatei na porta da casa de Lúcio Malfoy... 

         - Aquele rato ainda está solto! – vociferou Sirius. 

         Dumbledore lançou um olhar impaciente ao padrinho de Harry, que se calou. Snape prosseguiu. 

         - Nenhum daqueles obstáculos colocados na velha Mansão Malfoy poderiam me impedir de entrar lá. Eu conhecia bem os segredos e códigos que permitiam a minha entrada dentro do casarão. O mordomo da casa me recebeu. Pediu meu nome e eu mencionei que era Tom Riddle – Lupin franziu a testa. – No instante seguinte, Lúcio apareceu na porta. E claro, nem olhou em meu rosto. Já fez uma referência, esperando que eu fosse o seu mestre. Porém, quando levantou o rosto, percebeu que era o antigo amigo Severo. – ironizou o mestre. 

         - E qual foi a reação dele diante da sua presença? – perguntou Lupin. 

         - A pior possível! – respondeu Snape nervoso. – Lúcio Malfoy sempre teve uma certa inveja. Em meus tempos de Comensal, fui muitas vezes agraciado por Voldemort pelos meus serviços prestados... – contava com orgulho.

         - E que tipos de serviços! – ironizou Sirius. 

         Snape, ao ouvir isso, levantou-se de sua cadeira em postura ameaçadora. 

         - Não fui eu que abandonei o afilhado e muito menos... – dizia o mestre em seu tom cortante quando Dumbledore interrompeu. 

         - POR MERLIN! SILÊNCIO! Já havia dito que estamos em novos tempos e que devemos, mais do que nunca, nos unir contra o inimigo comum! As desavenças que existem entre vocês serão resolvidas em outra oportunidade! 

         Lupin observava Snape atentamente. Permaneceu calado quando os dois sentaram e o mestre de Poções continuou. 

         - Lúcio me expulsou de sua casa. Jogou um feitiço qualquer de primeiro ano e fechou a porta em meu rosto – Sirius riu baixinho. – Mas eu toquei novamente. Ninguém atendeu e eu derrubei a porta. Lúcio ficou enfurecido e eu apenas vinha para servir ao mesmo mestre que ele, trazendo algumas informações precisas sobre os seus bens mais preciosos. Lúcio deixou-me prisioneiro durante cerca de quase dois meses em sua casa até que comunicasse a minha volta. 

         - Você não mencionou nada, não é Severo? – perguntou Lupin calmo e desconfiado. 

         - Bom, eu tinha de dar alguma garantia... – respondia Snape devagar. 

         - VOCÊ NÃO DISSE NADA SOBRE HARRY, NÃO É?! – exaltou-se Sirius preocupado. 

         - Talvez seria a coisa mais sensata a se fazer, mas não! Eu não disse nada sobre o seu afilhado ou qualquer outra pessoa. – respondeu nervoso. 

         - Continue Severo. – pediu Dumbledore cansado. 

         - Como dizia, ou tentava dizer – insinuava sarcasticamente. – Dois dias depois, o mestre apareceu. Voldemort em carne e osso novamente apareceu diante de meus olhos. 

         Daí em diante, até o final da conversa, Snape mudara sua postura. Agora, parecia encurralado, medroso e tinha a voz ligeiramente trêmula. Contou que Voldemort usou a poção da Verdade, feitiços de todos os gêneros, em busca de verdade, mas nada atingiu o professor. A poção fora criada pelo próprio mestre e todos os professores de Hogwarts haviam feito uma série de feitiços para proteger Snape de qualquer tipo de encantamentos. A conversa já estava perto de seu fim, quando Snape contava que fora obrigado a demonstrar sua tamanha devoção ao mestre, ajudando a matar um antigo conhecido: Igor Karkaroff, no dia das Bruxas. 

         - Eu e Lúcio fomos chamados na tarde do dia das Bruxas para uma missão especial, assim disse Nott, um dos Comensais da Morte. Seguimos para a Travessa do Tranco, onde Voldemort estava refugiado por alguns dias. Disse que seguiríamos para a Godric´s Hollow. – disse Snape cauteloso. 

         Sirius rapidamente sentiu um aperto enorme no coração. Ele e Lupin abaixaram a cabeça rapidamente. Aquele lugar havia sido muito importante durante alguns anos em suas vidas. Um lugar agora amaldiçoado com todas as suas forças. Especialmente por Sirius Black. 

         - Esperamos até dar onze horas da noite e seguimos em nossa missão. Pettigrew, aquele verme que se acha um comensal importante e decente, nos levou até o lugar onde Voldemort estava escondido. Lá, ele nos disse que um velho conhecido estaria no píer da Godric´s Hollow à meia noite pontualmente. Seguimos até o lugar combinado e surgiu das sombras um homem, parecendo um mendigo, envolvido em algumas vestes negras rasgadas. Tinha olhos cansados e parecia nervoso. Quando percebemos que se tratava de Karkaroff, ele tentou fugir, mas assim que deu um passo para trás, Voldemort apareceu e o encurralou em um dos pilares do píer. Apenas disse "Matem-no" – e Snape de uma breve pausa. – E assim foi feito. 

         Dumbledore engoliu em seco imaginando como a morte de Igor deve ter sido dolorosa. Enquanto Snape contava tamanha crueldade, os quatro que ouviam se arrepiavam. 

         - Lúcio conjurou cordas que envolveram os pulsos e tornozelos de Karkaroff. O pescoço e a cintura também. Eu não sabia bem o quê fazer. Havia deixado Igor escapar, como vocês sabem, e agora estava ali, prestes a matá-lo – contava Snape trêmulo. – Eu ansiava não fazer nada, mas Voldemort decidiu testar minha lealdade. Em seguida, disse para mim que teria o imenso prazer de me ver à ativa novamente. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer! Lúcio ainda me auxiliou, usando _Crucio_ por alguns segundos, mas logo em seguida eu tive de usar a pior das Imperdoáveis – lamentou-se o mestre. – Depois de verificada a morte do traidor, assim dizia Lúcio, Voldemort deu o trabalho mais sujo a Pettigrew. Ele teve de cortar Karkaroff em pedacinhos e, finalmente, mandar a caixa com sua cabeça e restos, diremos assim, para o Ministério da Magia.    

         Todos ficaram impressionados com a história. Minerva, que havia passado todo o tempo quieta, perguntou austeramente ao final. 

         - Mas você esqueceu de contar-nos uma coisa, Severo. Você disse que mencionou a Lúcio Malfoy que possuía informações preciosas sobre os "bens" de Voldemort. Ele não o questionou sobre isso? 

         Snape engoliu seco e bufou. Apresentou certo nervosismo ao ouvir o comentário de McGonagall. 

         - Bom, eu disse que Harry Potter encontrava-se em seu quinto ano em Hogwarts e que estava sempre de olho no garoto, vigiando seus passos e tornando sua vida um inferno particularmente cruel – dizia Snape com brilho em seus olhos, deixando Sirius bem enfurecido. – Disse também que ele não apresentava qualquer perigo a ele e que sempre estaria bem atento aos seus atos suspeitos. 

         - E ele nem precisava ter pedido que você fizesse isso, não é? – insinuou Sirius. 

         Snape não respondeu. Dumbledore tomou sua posição agora. 

         - E não questionou sobre o paradeiro... 

         - Sequer mencionou algo sobre isso a alguém – explicava Snape. – Parecia misterioso e disse que convocaria uma nova reunião com o intuito de abrir aos seus melhores servos o plano de dominação. 

         - _Plano de dominação_? – estranhou Lupin curioso. 

         - Sim, o plano feito por ele durante todos estes anos em que reuniria seus maiores inimigos e aliados. Foi apenas isso que ele disse. E então voltei. – finalizou Snape cansado. 

         Sirius levantou-se e perguntou: 

         - Apenas mais uma coisa Snape, você conseguiu o quê havíamos pedido a você? 

         Snape, que já estava de pé, abriu um lado do casaco negro e retirou um pergaminho dobrado, velho e enrugado. Jogou em cima da mesa e disse seco e raivoso, retirando-se da sala: 

         - Se você fala sobre isso – e apontou para o papel. – Aqui está ele! E não precisa me agradecer. 

         Sirius jogou-se por cima da mesa para alcançar o pergaminho o mais rápido que pudesse. Pegou-o e abriu cuidadosamente. Sentou-se e leu calmamente. Depois, via-se ligeiras lágrimas correndo em seu rosto. Ao final, apenas disse feliz: 

         - A prova que eu precisava! A carta de Lílian! 

***

Snape permaneceu em sua sala pelo resto do dia. Evitou contato de todas as maneiras com quem quer que fosse. Calculou o horário do jantar e deixou a sala após o término da refeição para não cruzar com ninguém no caminho. Entrando, em seu dormitório, deixou alguns vidros que havia recolhido de sua sala e sentou-se em frente da lareira que iluminava fracamente o cômodo. De repente, ouviu uma voz familiar dizer: 

         - Quer dizer então que você desaparece por mais de três meses e sequer dará uma explicação a mim? 

         Severo sorriu levemente, porém via-se um pesar em sua face. 

         - E o que a senhorita está fazendo à uma hora dessas fora de sua torre? 

         Logo o professor pode ver as fagulhas de fogo sendo projetadas nos fios castanhos do cabelo de Ametista. Ela acomodou-se em sua frente e sentou no chão, ao lado da lareira para esquentar-se. 

         - Parece que fugiu de mim o dia todo! – resmungou a garota. – Você nem imagina como fiquei preocupada com você! Some e nem dá notícias! 

         - Eu tinha dito que era um assunto de extrema importância. Uma tarefa para seu avô – respondeu impaciente. – Não há com que você se preocupar. 

         Ametista começava a enrolar as pontas onduladas do cabelo. Snape reparava e relembrava que a garota fazia isto desde criança. Uma forte dor cominou seu coração de repente. 

         - E o senhor vai ter de _sumir_... – e a garota frisou bem esta palavra meio irritada. – Novamente? 

         Snape tornou a demonstrar certa impaciência e nervosismo. 

         - Pare de me cobrar! Pare com estas perguntas, Ametista! Preocupe-se com outras coisas mais importantes! 

         Ametista levantou as sobrancelhas surpresa com a reação do mestre de Poções. Snape ajeitou-se no assento e contornou o tom da conversa. 

         - Falando em cobranças – dizia austero. – eu havia ordenado uma missão a você antes de ir embora. Lembra-se? 

         Ametista sabia bem do que ele estava falando. Ela engoliu por duas vezes em seco. 

         - Como? – fez-se de desentendida. 

         - Desde quando a senhorita possui memória curta? – ironizou Snape intrigado. – Eu falo de Potter! Eu mandei ficar longe dele! – aumentou o tom de voz. 

         Ametista levantou-se abruptamente. 

         - Por que o senhor tem tanta raiva dele? E por que contou-me todas aquelas histórias falsas sobre Potter?– questionou alterada. 

         Snape contorceu o rosto por inteiro imediatamente. Nunca ninguém havia o enfrentado tão brava e claramente. 

         - Quem a senhorita pensa que é para falar comigo deste jeito? – irritou-se o professor. 

         - Sou a única pessoa que realmente se importa com o senhor nesta escola! – respondeu Ametista subitamente dissipando fúria. 

         Snape grudou na cadeira. Realmente nunca havia sido enfrentado de tal forma. Sabia sim que ninguém nunca se importara verdadeiramente consigo, mas ouvir isto é bem diferente, e bem mais doloroso. Calou-se. 

         - Desculpe-me. – pediu Ametista voltando a postura controlada.        

         O professor permanecia quieto. Sentia-se vazio. Seu olhar estava direto na aluna. Ametista, por sua vez, arrependia-se de ter dito aquilo. Imaginava que ele próprio soubesse disso, mas ouvir deveria ter sido duro. 

         - Acho melhor eu voltar para minha torre – disse Ametista baixinho. – Até amanhã. – e saiu, fechando a porta do quarto. 

         Snape ficou por cerca de cinco minutos paralisado. Tudo voltava a sua mente como num turbilhão. E ouvir tudo aquilo o fazia lembrar de sua adolescência, e principalmente do trio Potter-Black-Lupin. Como odiava cada um de uma forma. E como se sentia mal de não ter tal amizade com ninguém. 

         Ao ouvir Ametista, a criança dada a ele para seus cuidados quando tinha apenas cinco anos de idade, gritar e questionar sua posição sobre o filho de Potter, refletiu tudo o quê havia feito. E notou que de nada adiantava lutar contra Harry ou tornar sua vida um pouco pior, e também que a criança de fortes e grandes olhos azuis que criou por boa parte de sua vida não era mais uma criança. E sim uma jovem. Uma jovem que honra de todas as formas o sangue que corre em suas veias. E a personalidade de todos que já a criaram. O encantamento do batismo. Ela reservava um pouco dos que a vigiaram, fosse por um ano, por três ou por seis. 

         Levantou da cadeira e abriu uma gaveta ao lado de sua cama. Retirou de dentro um álbum, onde havia apenas uma foto. A foto de uma jovem de longos cabelos claros e profundos olhos azuis. Exibia com orgulho um grande sorriso brilhante. E como doía olhar aquela foto.


	17. Na Biblioteca

CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE – NA BIBLIOTECA 

Logo que Rony e Hermione voltaram de suas casas, Harry e Ametista fizeram questão de contar os acontecimentos do feriado com todos os detalhes. A surpresa maior foi ver Rony correndo para abraçar Ametista com toda a sua força. 

                   - Chudley Cannons! – gritava ele. – Muito obrigado! Foi o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar!

Depois de se acalmar e ouvir toda a história do amigo sobre o Natal e o Ano Novo, Rony se surpreendeu de Harry não ter usado os cantos. Hermione, por sua vez, estranhou que o amigo havia pedido desculpas pelo modo de agir no dia seguinte. 

         - Primeiro que Harry nunca faria isso! Ele é muito tímido! – dizia surpresa. – Segundo que, depois de tantas discussões entre vocês, eu achava que ele te odiasse. E também, mesmo que fizesse tudo isto, por que haveria de pedir desculpas depois? 

         Ametista deu de ombros. As duas amigas conversavam no dormitório já que Parvati e Lilá, suas companheiras de quarto, estavam fora. Hermione estava pensativa quando Ametista viu uma coruja negra cruzar o lado de fora de seu quarto. 

         - O que é aquilo? – espantou-se. 

         - O que? – indagou Hermione sem dar muita importância. 

         - Uma coruja negra acabou de passar aqui no corredor! – disse Ametista, levantando-se da cama e tentando seguir o rastro de penas do animal. 

         Hermione permaneceu no quarto, absorta, enquanto Ametista corria atrás da coruja. Para sua surpresa, a coruja parou ao lado de Gina, que desarrumava sua mala. Ametista escondeu-se atrás da porta e observou a garota do quarto ano pegar a carta na perna frágil da negra coruja e ler rapidamente. Ao final, pelo que parecia, deu um sorriso tímido e começou a cantarolar. Ametista tratou de voltar para seu dormitório. 

         - O que era? – perguntou Hermione. 

         - Nada, nada de mais. – respondeu Ametista incerta. 

         Pouco tempo depois, viu Gina cruzar, apressada, o corredor. Hermione lia um de seus livros sobre Hogwarts que Ametista havia dado a ela e, por isso, não reparou. Ametista aproveitou para correr até seu quarto e procurar a tal carta dada pela coruja há pouco. 

         - Isso não é certo, não é certo. – sussurrava para si mesma enquanto chegava no quarto da irmã mais nova da família Weasley. 

         Verificou se não havia ninguém dentro do quarto. Entrou devagar e, para sua surpresa, a carta estava dobrada em cima da mesa, ao lado de sua cama. Ametista pegou-a e caminhou até o corredor, para que nenhuma pessoa a visse remexendo nas coisas de Gina. A carta dizia: 

         _Querida Gina, _

_         Pelo que vejo, finalmente você chegou. Você não imagina quanto tempo eu esperei para falar com você! Estou com muitas saudades! Espero que você também. Tenho muito o quê contar! Preciso te ver! Venha à biblioteca por volta das sete da noite, antes do jantar, naquele lugar. Até mais tarde. _

_                                                                  Draco _

         - Mas ela negou! – irritou-se Ametista. 

         Sua vontade era de segui-la e descobrir o quê iriam conversar. Na verdade, Ametista andava desconfiada que eles não se encontravam como amigos, mas como namorados. Precisava tirar isto a limpo. Sabia como poderia prejudicar Rony ou Gina, mas tinha de saber. 

***

Rony e Harry conversavam enquanto jogavam xadrez. Rony achava estranho que o amigo tenha agido daquela forma. Não era da natureza de Harry jogar indiretas ou muito menos convidar garotas para passear no jardim ou levá-las para a torre de Astronomia. Ainda mais Ametista, que Harry aprendera a cultivar certo ódio. 

         - Você tem certeza que não bebeu muito vinho? – perguntava Rony. 

         - Claro que sim! – respondia Harry. – Dumbledore é quem bebeu bastante! Era engraçado, ele ficava com as bochechas vermelhas. 

         Rony ria ao imaginar a cena. O diretor, sempre tão ponderado, quase bêbado. Seria, no mínimo, hilariante. 

         Hermione descia as escadas acompanhada de Ametista, inquieta. Harry estranhou: 

         - Algum problema, Ametista? – perguntou ao ver a garota agitar-se no sofá, mexendo em tudo o que via. 

         - Não, nenhum, Potter! – respondia rispidamente. 

         - Será que vocês vão voltar a ser que nem gato e rato? – indagou Rony estranhando o tom de voz de Ametista. 

         - Eu preferia... – respondeu Harry seguro. 

         Nesse instante, entrou na torre da Grifinória uma coruja branca. 

         - Edwiges! – surpreendeu-se Harry ao ver sua coruja. 

         O animal sobrevoou a sala comunal e pousou no braço do sofá onde Ametista estava recolhida. Harry retirou a carta da perna esquerda de Edwiges e leu com atenção para si mesmo. 

         _Harry, _

_         Estamos perto da nossa liberdade! Consegui a última prova para o meu julgamento acontecer e sairmos vitoriosos! Venha me visitar após o jantar na sala do Lupin que darei mais detalhes. _

_                                                                  Sirius _

         - Não acredito! – vociferou Harry em sinal de felicidade. 

         - O que foi, Harry? – indagou Rony curioso. 

         Harry começara a responder, mas lembrou-se que estava falando de Sirius Black, o bruxo mais procurado pelo Ministério da Magia. Havia alunos espalhados pela sala comunal, então guiou os amigos até um canto mais reservado da sala. 

         - É uma carta de Sirius. Ele disse que conseguiu a última prova para o julgamento! – alegrou-se Harry apenas de repetir o quê havia lido. 

         - Mas isso é incrível! – festejou Hermione. 

         - Ele pediu que eu fosse o encontrar mais tarde na sala do Lupin – contava Harry. – Não vejo a hora de poder gritar a todos que ele é meu padrinho e que é inocente! 

         - Muito bem Harry, mas não grite muito, pois ainda existem muitos que não conhecem esta história e se você ficar gritando como um louco, todos irão ouvir. – disse Rony. 

         Harry deu um sorriso culpado. Mas nada naquele momento iria acabar com sua felicidade. Isso porque não sabia nem a metade do que viria a saber neste julgamento. 

***

Gina caminhava animada até a biblioteca. A viagem havia sido legal, mas seria perfeita se conseguisse manter contato com seu novo amigo. A amizade com Draco ia muito bem. Sempre se encontravam escondidos e trocavam histórias de suas vidas e, principalmente, confidências. Mas a mais importante ainda não havia sido revelada. Gina sentia-se assim desde o começo do ano letivo. A troca de olhares com Draco tornava-se regular e a incomodava bastante. Depois que se tornaram amigos, tudo parecia fluir naturalmente. Até Ametista descobrir e desconfiar da posição de Gina. A irmã de Rony sabia que a neta de Dumbledore tinha conhecimento de que havia algo mais que uma simples amizade. Mas preferia não falar nada. Draco, por sua vez, nunca se sentira tão feliz. Havia conquistado uma bela amizade e, diria até, muito mais. Não conseguia tirar Gina da cabeça e tudo que deveria fazer em breve. O feriado passara tão devagar que parecia nunca ter fim. Quando recebera a carta da amiga dizendo que se encontraria com ele antes do jantar, seu coração acelerou de forma estranha. Mas nada importava. Queria rever a irmã do Weasley, a grifinória, a Gina. E o plano ia seguindo como o esperado. 

         Draco saiu da torre da Sonserina e dirigiu-se para a biblioteca. O caminho estava calmo e os alunos ainda não haviam saído para o jantar. Madame Pince, a bibliotecária, estava lendo um livro estranho, algo como O Manual da Bruxa Moderna, quando Draco entrou. 

         - O que quer, Sr. Malfoy? – perguntou mal-humorada. 

         - Procuro algo sobre... – pensava em algo plausível. – Algo sobre os enigmas da Esfinge na Antiguidade. – disse ligeiro. 

         A bibliotecária fitou-o por um instante. 

         - Sessão cinco, terceira coluna à esquerda. – disse desconfiada. 

         Draco saiu até a sessão e pegou qualquer livro e sentou em uma mesa bem no fundo, longe do alcance dos olhos de Pince. Logo depois, Gina apareceu. Draco sabia bem quando a garota chegava. Seus cabelos compridos cor de fogo realçavam qualquer lugar que poderia estar. 

         - Srta. Weasley. A senhorita está começando a vir muito aqui ultimamente. Nem mesmo a Srta. Granger vem tanto. – disse Madame Pince sarcasticamente. 

         - Eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer. – respondeu um tanto grossa com a desenvoltura de uma Weasley. 

         Gina foi entrando sem dizer mais nada a Pince, que se irritou. 

         - Onde a senhorita pensa que vai? – perguntou presunçosa. 

         - A senhora mesmo disse que venho aqui mais que a Srta. Granger, portanto, já conheço bem as sessões. – respondeu inteligentemente, deixando a bibliotecária boquiaberta. 

         Gina já sabia bem aonde ir. Viu de longe os fios dourados do cabelo cheio de gel de Draco. Antes de se sentar, deu um sorriso tímido e virou na sessão anterior. O garoto da Sonserina levantou-se e seguiu a garota, gostando da brincadeira. Gina andava entre as colunas de livros guiando-se pelos passos de Draco. Em seguida, ouviu-se Madame Pince dizer: 

         - Aos senhores que permanecem nesta biblioteca, eu aviso: estarei saindo para meu jantar. Quem quiser sair também, saia agora ou esperem que eu volte! – gritou para que todos ouvissem. 

         Porém, naquele momento, apenas Draco e Gina permaneciam na extensa biblioteca. Decidiram ficar e continuar a brincadeira. Ouviram quando Madame Pince fechou a porta. Gina continuou caminhando e se escondendo entre as colunas de livros. Draco gritava: 

         - Srta. Weasley, eu sou perigoso! – dizia em tom de gozação. – Eu vou te pegar! 

         Gina ria e continuava a fugir do amigo. Entretanto, a brincadeira não durou muito. De repente, Gina foi surpreendida. Quando dobrava a última carreira de livros, Draco a agarrou. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu com tudo no chão em cima dele. Os dois reclamaram de dor. Gina, que estava de costas para Draco, virou-se e deitou no chão em seu lado. 

         - Eu disse que ia te pegar! – dizia Draco em meio a risadas. 

         Gina ria bastante. Draco virou-se para falar com a garota e ficou cara a cara com ela. Gina permanecia rindo, porém Draco parara. Quando percebeu, Draco olhava tão fundo em seus olhos que chegava a incomodar. Parecia que ele poderia entender tudo o quê ela estava passando, que lia seus pensamentos, que sabia de seus sentimentos pelo amigo. Gina foi parando aos poucos de rir e por um momento, os dois ficaram se olhando, calados. Era uma tortura. Gina sentia que ficara sem ar. Estava quente, ela sabia que estava corada. Draco, por sua vez, sentia o coração pulsar tão forte que aborrecia. Com um movimento leve e delicado, Draco foi aproximando-se de Gina. A garota sentia agora o coração na garganta. Batia tão ferozmente que dava pavor. Draco sabia que aquela era a hora certa para os dois. Foi, lentamente, aproximando-se da face de Gina. Aos poucos, ela pôde sentir o calor que emanava de Draco. Então os lábios se encontraram. A boca de Gina foi sentindo o calor da de Draco e rapidamente estavam envolvidos em um abraço e um beijo meio sem jeito, mas com muita emoção. 

         De repente, Gina parou o beijo e respirou fundo. Draco estranhou. 

         - Que foi? – perguntou confuso. 

         Gina nada respondeu e saiu correndo da biblioteca. 

***

Ametista passou o jantar procurando algum sinal de Gina. Mas a garota não apareceu em momento algum. A neta do diretor comeu pouco e logo deixou o salão principal. Voltando para a torre da Grifinória, pôde ver com clareza, cabelos vermelhos passando ao longe. Era Gina. Acelerou o passo e seguiu para sua Casa. 

         Gina encontrou a sala comunal vazia. Todos os alunos jantavam. Em um impulso, subiu correndo as escadas para os dormitórios femininos. Entrou no quarto e jogou-se na cama. Começara a chorar. Era estranha a sensação que sentia. Era um misto de sentimentos que não conseguia explicar. Há poucos minutos atrás, o seu primeiro beijo havia acontecido. E havia sido muito especial. Apesar de sair meio sem jeito ou confuso, a lembrança e o calor dos lábios de Draco ainda estavam em sua mente e boca. O cheiro do amigo era meio ácido, assim como o beijo. Parecia com limão. Mas não sabia por que aquelas lágrimas corriam pela sua face. De súbito, Ametista entrou no quarto. 

         - Gina? Você está bem? – perguntou a garota desajeitada. 

         A garota Weasley limpou rapidamente as lágrimas e endireitou-se na cama. 

         - Estou – respondeu apressada com a voz trêmula. – Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? – indagou desconfiada. 

         - Eu não estava com muita fome então saí mais cedo do jantar. Sem querer, eu vi você correndo para cá e fiquei curiosa. – disse impaciente. 

         - Eu estou bem. Agora, me deixa um pouco sozinha. – pediu Gina educadamente. 

         Ametista nada respondeu e continuou em pé, na frente da cama de Gina. Esta estranhou. 

         - Eu pedi para você me deixar sozinha – reforçou. – O que foi? 

         - Eu não vou sair antes de você me explicar o quê está acontecendo. – respondeu Ametista um pouco apreensiva. 

         - Nada está acontecendo. – afirmou Gina decidida. 

         - Escute, Gina – pediu Ametista cautelosa. – Eu fiz uma coisa que não deveria. E vou explicar porquê. Eu vi hoje a coruja do Malfoy entrando aqui. 

         Gina imediatamente soube qual era a razão da persistência da menina. 

         - E, depois que você saiu do quarto, eu li o bilhete que ele mandou. – contou Ametista ligeiramente. 

         Gina mudou de cor. 

         - VOCÊ INVADIU MEU QUARTO E MEXEU NAS MINHAS COISAS?! – enfureceu-se Gina. 

         - O Malfoy não é o tipo de amigo que você deve ter Gina! Ele não é confiável! – retrucou Ametista nervosa. 

         - Você não tinha o direito de invadir a minha privacidade! – repetiu a menina raivosa. 

         Ouviam-se longinquamente os passos pesados de Rony subindo as escadas dos dormitórios femininos, mas nenhuma das garotas prestou atenção a este detalhe. 

         - Eu sei que errei, mas pelo menos tente entender Gina! O Malfoy já fez muitas coisas erradas e nunca iria se aproximar de você por uma simples amizade ou sei lá o que mais! 

         - NÃO IMPORTA! EU GOSTO DELE E PRONTO! – gritou Gina.  

         Ametista ficou boquiaberta. Gina confessara naquele instante que gostava de Draco Malfoy, o sonserino que fizera tão mal a tanta gente. 

         - Você... Você gosta do Malfoy? – indagou Ametista confusa. 

         Gina então percebeu o quê havia dito. Havia confirmado o quê já desconfiava há um certo tempo. Draco tornara-se alguém tão importante em sua vida que nada que alguém dissesse a faria mudar de idéia. 

         - Sim, eu gosto – confirmou mais calma. – Você poderia agora me deixar em paz? Por favor. 

         - Claro, claro. – respondeu Ametista deixando o quarto devagar. 

         Gina sentia-se bem, por mais estranho que aquilo parecesse. Precisava contar aquilo a alguém. E talvez, a Ametista fosse a pessoa certa. 

***

Harry caminhava quase saltitante para a sala de Lupin. Aguardara demais para saber das novidades. Sequer bateu na porta e foi entrando. Sirius estava encostado na janela, segurando um pergaminho na mão esquerda. Ao ver o afilhado, correu até ele e o abraçou fortemente. 

         - Harry! Você não pode imaginar como eu estou feliz! – festejou Sirius abraçado o afilhado. 

         - Mas como isto aconteceu? Quando será o julgamento? – indagava Harry ansioso e frenético.

         - Acalme-se Harry! – pediu Sirius afobado. – Eu apenas te chamei aqui para dizer duas coisas. 

         - Pode dizer. – respondia Harry com os olhos brilhando. 

         - A primeira é que o julgamento será no final do mês. Dumbledore conseguiu marcar para o mais cedo possível. – contou Sirius acalorado. 

         - Sério?! – espantou-se Harry. – Dumbledore é muito bom para nós! 

         - Sim, sem ele eu, com certeza, ainda estaria vagando pelo mundo afora. – relembrou Sirius com certa amargura. 

         - E qual é a segunda coisa? – perguntou o garoto irrequieto. 

         - Você não quer saber qual é a prova decisiva para a minha liberdade, Harry? – intrigou Sirius. 

         Harry confirmou loucamente com a cabeça. 

         - Isto. – e levantou o velho pergaminho que ainda segurava na mão esquerda. 

         O aluno da Grifinória olhava atentamente para o pedaço de papel. Nada respondeu. Ficou apenas olhando. 

         - Não vai querer saber o quê é? – perguntou Sirius novamente. 

         - Não. Quero ver. – respondeu tentando pegar o pergaminho da mão forte do padrinho. 

         Sirius recuou e negou com a cabeça. 

         - Isto você só vai ficar sabendo no julgamento! – disse risonho. – Mas como eu sei que você é um bom menino, eu vou dizer o quê é. 

         - O que é então? – questionou Harry contrariado. 

         Sirius fez um pouco de suspense. 

         - É uma carta de sua mãe! 

         Os olhos de Harry encheram-se de água imediatamente. Harry sempre procurara qualquer coisa sobre seus pais. 

         - Da minha mãe? – indagou emocionado. 

         - Sim, é a prova que dará minha reabilitação. 

         Harry nem prestava atenção no que Sirius dizia. Só queria saber daquele pergaminho. Uma informação tão preciosa de sua mãe, ali em sua frente, ao alcance de suas mãos. 

         - Seria como uma forma de compensação ao que eu fiz eles passarem. Com a minha liberdade, poderei cuidar de seu filho. – dizia Sirius realizado. 

         Harry sorria surpreso. "Como seria morar com o meu padrinho?", pensava.

         - Agora, espere até o julgamento que depois, poderá tê-la em suas recordações. 

         Harry voltou para a sala comunal sonhador. Não acreditava que teria em poucos dias, poucas semanas, uma carta de sua mãe. Porém, lembrou-se que esquecera de perguntar ao padrinho quem recebera a carta. Mas aquilo nem tinha tanta importância agora. Apenas queria possuir aquele pergaminho em seus dedos. 

         Já na torre da Grifinória, encontrou Hermione chamando a atenção de alguns garotos do segundo ano que insistiam em puxar as cortinas em uma simulação de luta. Um loirinho, que tinha em punho sua varinha, botou fogo em uma das cortinas, fazendo conhecer toda a fúria da Minerva Dois, como chamavam Hermione. Harry riu e seguiu para o quarto, encontrando Rony deitado na cama.

         - E aí? Como foi o encontro com Sirius? – indagou desanimado. 

         - Maravilhoso! Breve, mas maravilhoso! – alegrava-se Harry. 

         - Quando será o julgamento? 

         - No final do mês, Dumbledore conseguiu o mais rápido possível – comentava o garoto sorrindo. – Mas o mais surpreendente, foi saber qual era a última prova para o julgamento. 

         - Qual era? 

         - Uma carta de minha mãe! – gritou Harry. 

         - Mesmo? Que demais Harry... – festejou Rony meio sem jeito. 

         Harry notou que Rony estava chateado. 

         - Há algum problema? – perguntou curioso. 

         - Hunf! – resmungou Rony. – Mulheres! 

         Harry franziu a testa. A primeira coisa que veio na cabeça foi que o amigo brigara com Hermione novamente. 

         - O que aconteceu? 

         - Gina! – respondeu ríspido. 

         Agora Harry estranhou. Gina nunca havia dado grandes problemas à família Weasley, tirando o incidente no segundo ano. 

         - Gina? Como assim? 

         - Eu tinha achado estranho que a Gina não tinha ido jantar, então resolvi logo depois do jantar ir falar com ela. Quando estava chegando no quarto dela, a ouvi gritando que gostava de alguém, como se estivesse discutindo. 

         - E com quem que ela estava discutindo? – perguntou Harry interessado. 

         - Com a senhorita Ametista! – respondeu surpreso. Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. – Eu a encontrei saindo do quarto da Gina. Nem olhou na minha cara. Estava pálida. 

         - E? – esperava Harry para mais informações. 

         - E que eu fui atrás da Gina. Perguntei para ela de quem ela estava gostando, como havia gritado antes. Sabe o que ela me respondeu? 

         - O que? – perguntou Harry esperando algum grito do amigo. 

         - MANDOU-ME IR PARA O INFERNO! – respondeu absurdamente espantado. 

         Harry realmente surpreendeu-se neste momento. Nem mesmo quando Hermione brigava com Rony por causa de Vítor Krum, ela mandava-o para o inferno. Gina sempre fora uma garota educada e calma, até chegar a adolescência, supunha Harry. 

         - Você pode acreditar nisso?! – indagava Rony indignado. 

         - É, é bem novo ouvir a Gina mandando você ir para o inferno. – dizia Harry segurando a risada de ver a cara surpresa de Rony. 

         - É inaceitável! – disse Rony. – Eu vou mandar uma carta para a mamãe definitivamente! A Gina vai deixar de ser boba de falar assim comigo! 

         - Mas ela estava normal na viagem? 

         - Ela ficou com aquela cara de quem "comeu e não gostou" durante a viagem toda. Eu ainda agüentava, mas ela brigou umas três vezes com Fred e Jorge, principalmente. 

         - E você não foi falar com a Ametista depois? 

         - Inútil. Ela falou para eu não me meter nos problemas de Gina. E fechou a porta do quarto na minha cara! – explicava Rony. 

         Harry ficara pensando que Ametista era bem esquentada quando precisava. Já não era a primeira vez que ela se irritava. Mas o quê pensava no momento, era de quem Gina poderia estar gostando. Harry sempre soube que Gina tinha um certo xodó por ele antes mesmo de se conhecerem. Seria ele o escolhido? Rony interrompera seu pensamento: 

         - Gina verá! Logo vai receber um berrador aqui! A mamãe vai acabar com ela! Vai aprender a me respeitar! – gritou ao final, fazendo Harry soltar uma alta gargalhada. 

         - Que respeito, hein! – gozou da cara do amigo. 

***

Gina ouvira bem o "chega para lá" que Ametista deu em Rony. Ficara bem satisfeita com a postura tomada pela jovem. Depois do que havia dito para ela, ainda assim(,) não contara nada ao seu irmão. Resolveu então confiar. Saiu do quarto decidida a abrir-se para a neta de Dumbledore. Percebeu que a porta estava fechada. Bateu de leve, mas ninguém respondeu. Abriu-a devagar e encontrou Ametista escrevendo em um caderno com a capa azul clara. 

         - Ametista? – chamou Gina acanhada. 

         A garota levantou a cabeça. 

         - Você quer conversar? – perguntou em tom de "eu já sabia". 

         Gina aproximou-se e sentou na ponta da cama de Ametista. 

         - Seu irmão veio me procurar – disse Ametista. – Eu falei para ele não se meter nos seus assuntos. – terminou orgulhosa. 

         - É, eu ouvi – respondeu Gina em tom de agradecimento. – Desculpe pelo jeito que eu falei com você no quarto. É só que eu não achei certo você mexer nas minhas coisas. 

         - Não tem problema. Você tem razão. Eu não deveria ter feito isso. 

         Gina hesitou, porém disse: 

         - Mas eu acho que foi bom você ter vasculhado o meu quarto. Se não fosse por isto, provavelmente não estaria aqui conversando com você. 

         Ametista sorriu. Era impressionante com havia mudado de posição. Eles ainda não conheciam Ametista direito, mas a garota sabia ser justa no momento certo. 

         - Que tal você me dizer por que você saiu correndo? – propôs. 

         - É. – concordou Gina. 

         Entretanto, algo impedia que Gina falasse que havia acontecido seu primeiro beijo com Draco Malfoy. 

         - Você não vai me dizer? – estranhou Ametista. 

         - Vou... Vou... – Gina respirou fundo e tomou coragem. – Eu e o Draco nos beijamos na biblioteca. – disse meio apressado, comendo algumas palavras num misto de vergonha e nervosismo. 

         - COMO? – espantou-se Ametista. 

         - Eu sei que você não gosta do Draco, mas ele é um cara legal! – tentava justificar Gina. 

         - Gina, escute – retomou Ametista ligeiramente assustada. – O fato de eu, ou Rony ou Hermione ou até Potter, não gostar do Malfoy não diz nada. Eu só acho que ele já fez tanto mal para sua família que eu não entendo com você pode gostar dele. 

         - Eu nem sei mais se eu realmente gosto dele. – disse baixinho. 

         Ametista franziu a testa perdida. 

         - Quando tudo aconteceu hoje... Na verdade, enquanto estava acontecendo, eu apenas pensei nele. Mas quando terminou e eu olhei em seus olhos, eu senti uma dor no meu coração. Era meio que uma culpa. 

         - Culpa? Por quê? – estranhou Ametista. 

         - Culpa por não ser tão verdadeira quanto eu deveria. Você deve saber que eu... Eu... Eu sempre gostei do Harry, não é? 

         Ametista ajeitou-se na cama incomodada. Não sabia bem o porquê. 

         - Sabia. E, me desculpe, mas que mau gosto, hein! – respondeu ligeiramente ríspida. 

         - Então – Gina não ligou, já havia visto algumas discussões entre os dois. – eu acho que ainda não esqueci totalmente o Harry. Mas o que eu sinto pelo Draco é tão forte! 

         - Então, por que a culpa? – questionou Ametista impaciente. 

         - Acho que eu não estou sendo sincera. Ele parece sentir o mesmo por mim, mas ele nunca gostou de ninguém antes. Eu sim! – disse em tom amargurado. 

         - Gina, não me leve a mal mas... – ia dizendo Ametista cautelosa e arrogante ao mesmo tempo. – você tem _certeza_ que o Malfoy sente o mesmo que você? 

         Gina ficou sem resposta. Parecer, parecia que Draco gostava dela. Mas dentro de si, não tinha tanta certeza. Ametista notou e retomou: 

         - Você se arrepende de sentir algo pelo Harry? 

         Gina demorou a responder. 

         - Não sei se é arrependimento. Eu acho que é porque ele nunca reparou em mim. – disse com mágoa. 

         - Como você tem tanta certeza? 

         - Não sei se você já reparou, mas ele só tem olhos para aquela Cho Chang, da Corvinal! 

         Ametista engoliu em seco. 

         - Mesmo? – indagou curiosa. 

         - É. No ano passado, quando teve o Baile de Inverno, ele até a convidou para ir com ele. Mas ela já ia com o namorado, o Cedrico Diggory. 

         - Ela namorava o Diggory?! – surpreendeu-se Ametista. 

         - Sim. E eu acho que talvez o Harry ache que tem alguma chance com ela agora que ele está... Bem, você sabe. 

         Ametista respirou fundo, um pouco confusa. 

         - Mas, vamos voltar para o seu assunto – disse meio perturbada. – Você então fugiu do Malfoy depois que vocês se beijaram? 

         - Fugi. E foi por isso. Eu achei que não estava completamente _com ele naquele momento. Eu estava metade com o Harry, entende? _

         - Acho que sim... – respondia Ametista distante. 

         - Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como agir! E agora, o quê eu falo para ele? O que eu digo? – questionava rapidamente. 

         - Bom, se ele realmente gostar de você, eu acho, ele vai vir atrás de você. Mas como ele não pode entrar na Grifinória, talvez fale com você amanhã. Espere. 

         Gina bufou ansiosa. Sentia-se ao mesmo tempo livre, abrira-se com a pessoa certa, acreditava. 

         - Eu acho que você deveria contar para mais alguém isso. – disse Ametista. 

         - Para quem? – perguntou Gina inquieta. 

         - Para Hermione. – disse com cautela. 

         - Para a Mione? Acho que não, ela é muito amiga do Rony e odeia o Draco. Não vai dar certo. 

         - Mas eu também não gosto do Malfoy! – lembrou. – Mas ela pode dar uma opinião mais coerente do que a minha. – completou Ametista. 

         - É. Eu vou pensar... – respondia duvidosa. 

         Ficaram durante um tempo pensativas. Ametista repentinamente indagou: 

         - Desculpe a minha indiscrição, mas... Como foi o beijo? 

         Gina deu uma risadinha sapeca. 

         - Melhor impossível para o primeiro. O Draco tem hálito de limão. É gostoso!  

         As duas caíram na risada.


	18. O Julgamento

CAPÍTULO DEZOITO – O JULGAMENTO 

No dia seguinte, logo de manhã, as garotas do quarto de Gina começaram a reclamar. Uma coruja negra piava e batia com a perna no vidro coberto por uma leve camada branca, desesperada do lado de fora, congelando no frio. Gina levantou de súbito e abriu a janela, entrando uma leve brisa. A coruja deixou que a garota retirasse a carta de sua perna e saiu voando rapidamente. Gina foi ao banheiro e abriu cuidadosamente o papel. Era o quê esperava. 

         _Querida Gina, _

_         O que aconteceu com você? Eu fiz algo de errado? Por favor, precisamos conversar! Responda-me logo para resolvermos este problema. Sonhei com você a noite toda! Espero sua resposta. _

_                                                                                     Draco _

         Gina sorriu ao ler as palavras escritas por Draco. Porém, estava muito envergonhada ainda. E confusa. Não sabia bem como se portar diante de Draco depois do ocorrido na biblioteca. Sem contar a dúvida de seus sentimentos. Ao contrário de Draco, ela havia sonhado a noite toda com Harry, e não com ele. 

         Tomou um banho rápido e desceu para a sala comunal. Não havia ninguém, então saiu para o corujal. Escreveu uma rápida resposta para Draco, dizendo que o encontraria na biblioteca depois do jantar. Voltou para a sala comunal e pegou um de seus livros para ler. Na verdade, não conseguiria ler. Harry não saía da sua cabeça. 

         Pouco depois, Hermione descera com o cabelo armado, como se tivesse enfrentado uma guerra. 

         - Olá Gina – cumprimentou cansada. – Tudo bem? 

         - Tudo – respondeu em baixo tom. – O que aconteceu com você? 

         - Uns garotos ou, eu diria _diabinhos_, do segundo ano. Não sei como Percy agüentou por tanto tempo ser monitor desta Casa! – resmungou. 

         Gina riu ligeiramente. Vendo o jeito descontraído de Hermione, pensou se seria uma boa idéia abrir o jogo com a garota. Seria bom se ela soubesse que havia dado seu primeiro beijo. O problema era que fora com Draco Malfoy. "Como seria a reação dela?", pensava, observando-a. 

         Logo depois, Rony desceu e cumprimentou Hermione. Mas Gina não. Ela já esperava isso. Depois da breve discussão do dia anterior, era mais do que natural Rony não olhar na sua cara. 

         - Hoje eu vou mandar uma carta para minha mãe – dizia Rony em alto tom, propositadamente para Gina ouvir. – contando como as coisas estão indo por aqui, Mione. Ela não vai gostar nem um pouco. 

         Gina enfureceu-se. 

         - Ai Rony! Deixe de ser criança! Tudo o que acontece agora você vai contar para a mamãe é! 

         Hermione afogou uma gargalhada. Rony começou a ficar vermelho. 

         - Vou contar para ela sim! Assim você abaixa essa bola comigo! – retrucou Rony. 

         - _Ai mamãe! A Gina me mandou ir para o inferno! Bate nela!_ – imitava Gina como Rony falaria com a mãe. 

         Hermione soltou uma alta gargalhada neste momento. Rony olhou incrédulo para a amiga, que não parava de rir. 

         - Ah! Vão todas vocês procurarem o que fazer! – resmungou e saiu da sala comunal. 

         De repente, Harry apareceu atrás de Hermione. 

         - Qual é a graça? – indagou curioso. 

         Gina paralisou. Sentiu que ficara corada. 

         - Você perdeu, Harry! – dizia Hermione rindo freneticamente. – Gina estava imitando o Rony agora mesmo. Foi realmente engraçado ver a cara dele!   

         Harry franziu a testa. Olhou para Gina, que subiu para o quarto correndo. Hermione percebeu e foi parando de rir aos poucos. 

         - Qual o problema dela? – perguntou Harry sem entender a saída apressada da irmã do seu amigo. 

***

Após o jantar, Gina caminhou até a biblioteca. Estava trêmula e suava frio. Já sabia bem o quê iria dizer a Draco. Sentou-se na última mesa, bem ao canto. Pouco depois, viu Draco se aproximando. O garoto trazia nos lábios um grande sorriso. Gina ajeitou-se na cadeira. Draco parou ao seu lado e deu um leve beijo em sua bochecha direita. Gina sorriu. 

         - Você poderia me explicar o que foi aquilo ontem à noite? – pediu Draco agitado. 

         Gina engoliu em seco. 

         - É uma longa história, Draco.  

         - Pode acreditar, eu estou bem disposto a ouvi-la. Não sei por você, mas eu queria muito que aquilo fosse especial! – disse rancoroso. 

         - Eu também! – concordou Gina nervosa. – Foi o meu primeiro beijo. São coisas que nós nunca esquecemos. 

         - Pois então, Gina! Qual é o problema? Eu fiz algo errado? 

         Gina abaixou a cabeça. Sentia uma dor tão grande no peito que a qualquer momento poderia estourar. 

         - Eu imaginei que você também quisesse. – disse Draco em tom baixo. 

         - E eu queria, Draco. Mas é que foi uma surpresa muito grande. Foi totalmente inesperado. Eu acho que não estava preparada. – tentou explicar Gina meio apressada. 

         - Então o que aconteceu para você fugir daquele jeito? – perguntou o garoto receoso. 

         Gina havia ensaiado aquilo durante o dia todo. Entretanto, as palavras faltavam no momento. 

         - Draco, você já gostou de alguém? – indagou sem jeito. 

         - Como assim? – questionou confuso. 

         - Você já sentiu uma coisa forte dentro de você que, quando você vê esta pessoa, surge um frio na barriga, você sente que está corado, suas mãos ficam geladas?         

         Draco respirou fundo. 

         - Acho que não. – respondeu meio sem certeza. 

         - Foi o que eu imaginei... 

         - Por que você está me perguntando isto? – indagou Draco, perdido. 

         "O plano não pode dar errado!", pensou Draco, rapidamente. 

         Gina sabia que aquele era o momento que tanto esperava. Iria fazer o que achava que era certo, mesmo que talvez não fosse tão certo assim. 

         - Eu já gostei de alguém. 

         Draco sentiu um balde de água gelada caindo na cabeça. 

         - Do Potter, não é? – desconfiou, mudando a postura. Agora estava frio, com a voz cortante. 

         Gina confirmou com a cabeça. Os dois ficaram quietos por alguns segundos. Draco então disse: 

         - Você ainda gosta dele. 

         Gina deixou algumas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos. 

         - Acho que sim. 

         Draco nada respondeu. Saiu andando depressa, quase correndo da biblioteca. Não queria demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção, na verdade, decepção, na frente de Gina. Apenas saiu. 

         Gina ficou sentada durante alguns minutos ainda. As lágrimas corriam sobre sua face. Ela não conseguia controlá-las. Repentinamente, um forte arrependimento caiu sobre seus ombros. 

         Voltando para a sala comunal, encontrou Ametista sentada no parapeito da enorme janela. Todos já haviam subido para dormir. Apenas ela ainda permanecia ali. Estava pensativa. Apoiava a cabeça no vidro, observando as estrelas brilharem no céu estrelado. As aulas recomeçariam no dia seguinte e ela nem sabia quais aulas teria. Sua mente estava longe, estava em outro lugar, em outra pessoa. Assustou-se ao ver Gina passar depressa. 

         - Gina? – chamou curiosa. 

         A garota parou e permaneceu assim. Estava de costas para a amiga, tentava controlar o choro. 

         - Onde você estava? – indagou Ametista. 

         Gina continuou calada. 

         - Você foi ver o Malfoy, não foi? – supôs de repente. 

         Imediatamente, Gina recuou alguns passos e caiu no sofá. Chorava como uma criança. Ametista surpreendeu-se e sentou ao seu lado. 

         - O que foi que aconteceu? Me fala, Gina! – pedia desesperada. 

         Gina, em meio aos soluços, tentava explicar, mas nada saía. Ametista só pôde entender uma frase. 

         - Eu falei ao Malfoy que ainda gostava do Harry. 

***

Passaram-se três semanas. Harry contava nos dedos o dia do julgamento de Sirius. E ele chegara. No dia seguinte, iriam até a sede do Ministério da Magia em Londres, para a libertação do padrinho. Já era hora do jantar e todos estavam reunidos no salão principal. Dumbledore levantou de sua cadeira, lentamente, e começou a falar: 

         - Queria dar um recado a todos vocês. Provavelmente, amanhã eu e outros professores nos ausentaremos para um importante compromisso, então será normal que algumas aulas sejam canceladas. 

         A rotineira exaltação por parte dos estudantes já era esperada. Harry e outros grifinórios sabiam bem o motivo da saída repentina dos mestres de Hogwarts. 

         - Estaremos de volta no mesmo dia. Enquanto isso, a professora Minerva McGonagall assumirá a direção de Hogwarts. 

         Rony ouvira o recado com atenção, mas percebera que havia alguém vigiando os passos dos amigos. Na mesa da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy tinha a atenção voltada totalmente ao grupo. Era como se soubesse que seria no dia seguinte o julgamento de Sirius. 

         - Eu sinceramente preferia o Malfoy de antes – comentou em meio aos comentários da turma. – Ele anda muito misterioso. 

         Gina imediatamente levantou os olhos na direção de Draco. O garoto tinha o olhar frio e raivoso. 

         - Como assim? – indagou Hermione. 

         - Pelo menos antes o ódio que ele sentia por nós era declarado. Agora ele parece que fica nos observando. Isso incomoda muito mais. – reclamou Rony pigarreando ao final.

         Ametista olhou para Gina, que sentara em sua frente, e voltou a tomar a sopa de espinafre. 

         - Nem o Malfoy vai me tirar do sério! – festejou Harry, que andava tenso fazia alguns dias. 

         Draco esquivou-se completamente de Gina após a breve conversa na biblioteca. Ele sabia que, se ela chegasse e pedisse perdão, ele voltaria a ser seu amigo, ou até mais. Porém, além de orgulhoso, Malfoy lutava contra Harry Potter novamente. Evitava então todo o tipo de aproximação com a turma da Grifinória. Fechou-se. Entretanto, tinha um plano bem melhor. 

         Voltando para a torre da Casa, Gina avistou Draco de longe. Aquela dor no peito acompanhou o caminho que o garoto tomava. Ela ainda pensava no menino, ainda desejava voltar no tempo, mas ainda sabia que gostava de Harry, e não dele. 

         No dia seguinte, logo cedo, Harry desceu as escadas do dormitório masculino, ligeiramente. Encontrou Ametista na sala comunal. Apesar de ter passado praticamente um mês desde o ocorrido no Natal, Harry ainda sentia-se incomodado, e até envergonhado, diante da garota. Ela então, foi distanciando-se automaticamente. Nos últimos dias, mal chegaram a se falar. 

         - Bom dia, Ametista. – cumprimentou meio sem jeito. 

         - Bom dia, Potter – respondeu olhando nos olhos do menino, como de costume. – Muito nervoso?  

         - Mais ou menos – respondia tentando desviar o olhar. – Eu estou feliz, aliviado. Só espero que tudo de certo. 

         Ametista levantou-se e parou na frente de Harry. 

         - Estarei aqui torcendo por um bom resultado. – disse ela formal. 

         - É engraçado – dizia Harry concentrado nos olhos azuis da amiga. – Mesmo o meu padrinho sendo grosso com você ou implicante, ainda assim quer que ele saia livre. 

         Ametista que há pouca parecia amistosa, fechou a cara. 

         - Eu não desejo o mal de Black! Só o seu mal mesmo! – respondeu ríspida. 

         Ametista nem deu chance para Harry respondeu, e subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino. Harry sentiu-se corar de raiva como antigamente. Ela voltou a ser irritante e arrogante. Sentou no sofá e esperou até que Rony e Hermione descessem, já que iam ao Ministério também. 

***

À frente do enorme prédio do Ministério da Magia em Londres, repórteres loucos espremiam-se por uma entrevista com algum dos envolvidos no caso Sirius Black. Harry, Rony e Hermione foram em um outro carro mágico, para evitar tumultos em cima das crianças. Acompanhando Sirius, estavam Lupin, Arabella, Snape e Dumbledore. Encontraram-se com os três jovens no saguão de entrada e entraram na primeira sala juntos. Encontraram, logo de cara, o ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge. 

         - Cornélio, como vai? – cumprimentou Dumbledore educadamente. 

         - Muito bem. As coisas andam calmas aqui no Ministério. – disse o ministro, provocativo. 

         Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça. Logo atrás do ministro, apareceu Lynn Winter, a assistente de Mundungo Fletcher, o chefe de Espionagem do Ministério. A bonita moça trocou olhares com Sirius rapidamente. 

         - Senhores, queiram esperar somente alguns minutos para o início do julgamento do Sr. Black. – avisou gentilmente. 

         Sirius suava frio. Não dormira a noite toda, as idéias confundiam-se na sua mente. Arabella sentara-se ao seu lado e passava a mão em seu braço esquerdo em forma de consolo. Harry estava calado, enquanto Hermione e Rony conversavam com Lupin. Snape escolhera um lugar ao canto para descansar. Se fosse por ele, não estaria lá por nada. Não ajudaria Black por nada. Pouco depois, a Srta. Winter entrou novamente na sala. 

         - Podem todos entrar. Por favor, não esqueçam de que estão em um tribunal, por tanto não atrapalhem o andamento do julgamento. – pediu calmamente, guiando os envolvidos para a área seguinte. 

         A sala era extensa. Em seu centro, havia uma única cadeira e envolta, outras tantas. O âmbito já estava ocupado por algumas pessoas como os aurores, representantes do Ministério, como Mundungo Fletcher e seu filho, a Sra. Figg e outros. Lynn não permitiu que Sirius entrasse junto com os amigos. Foi obrigado a esperar. Enquanto isso, o homem andava de um lado a outro. Lynn o observava atentamente. De repente, Sirius virou-se para a moça. Reparara que ela o encarava desde a primeira vez que se viram. Sirius e Lynn sentiram-se corar. Ele, por sua vez, respirou fundo e ficou pensativo por um momento. Fazia quinze anos que não corara ao olhar para uma mulher. 

         Harry, Rony, Hermione, Snape, Lupin, Arabella e Dumbledore sentaram-se nas cadeiras restantes, enquanto o ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, sentava-se à mesa mais ao alto da sala. Rony pôde ver no extremo da área, o pai e o irmão, Percy. Arthur acenou ligeiramente, enquanto Percy tomava a postura calada e atenta. Rony não ligou. 

         - Que entre o acusado, Sirius Black. – ordenou Fudge sério. 

         Sirius entrou acompanhado por Lynn. Vários presentes levantaram-se rapidamente para conseguir ver a figura famosa de Sirius Black. Um dos bruxos mais temidos do mundo mágico estava ali, diante de todos, tentando garantir sua liberdade e reabilitação como bruxo. Sentou-se na cadeira ao centro da sala. 

         - Neste tribunal, serão apresentadas as provas de inocência do acusado. O Sr. Black é acusado de Defesa da Arte das Trevas, proteção aos Comensais da Morte, assassinato de doze trouxas e um bruxo, Pedro Pettigrew – Sirius contorceu-se ligeiramente ao ouvir o nome. – em uma avenida em Londres e de cúmplice na morte de Lílian e Tiago Potter. 

         Harry arrepiou-se. Cornélio Fudge prosseguiu: 

         - Pode começar quando quiser, Sr. Black – disse em tom de desdém. – Eu e os máximos representantes do Ministério da Magia daremos a sentença. 

         Sirius pigarreou e começou. Levantou-se da cadeira e deu uma olhada geral em todos os presentes. 

         - Estou aqui, disposto a mostrar para todo o mundo mágico que me classificou como o pior prisioneiro de Azkaban, como um perigo para trouxas e bruxos e até mesmo de doido – e deu uma leve olhada no ministro. – que não sou, e nem nunca fui, Sirius Black, o assassino, o partidário de Voldemort – vários no tribunal tremeram. – o frio e calculista homem que ajudou a matar os melhores amigos e que um dia queria vingança sob o afilhado. 

         Lupin sorriu para Harry, que se animou. 

         - Posso provar todas as acusações que foram colocadas sobre mim de uma vez só. Tenho algumas testemunhas que ajudarão a esclarecer os fatos. 

         - Pode chamar as testemunhas. – concordou Cornélio relutante. 

         Lynn, que estava sentada ao lado da porta dianteira, levantou-se e chamou devagar: 

         - Que se aproxime o senhor Remo Lupin. 

         Lupin levantou e caminhou até a senhorita. Ela o acompanhou até a cadeira postada no centro da sala, onde Sirius sentara há pouco. 

         - Sr. Lupin – começou Sirius seriamente. – Você poderia nos dizer quem é, o que faz, o que o traz a este tribunal? – pediu calmamente.       

         - Meu nome é Remo J. Lupin – começou com o costumeiro calmo tom. – e eu trabalho atualmente como professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas na Escola Hogwarts. Venho a este tribunal relatar minha vida com o acusado. 

         Sirius sentia-se feliz por ter um amigo tão fiel ao seu lado. Lupin sempre fora o mais coerente dos amigos e o mais inteligente. 

         - Quando conheceu o acusado? 

         - Quando entrei em Hogwarts. Fomos selecionados para a mesma Casa, a Grifinória, juntamente com Tiago Potter e Pedro Pettigrew. 

         - Mantinham que grau de relações? 

         - Éramos muito amigos. Nós quatro formávamos um grupo e tanto. – lembrava Lupin. 

         - Pelo que fora brevemente citado, vocês eram extremamente unidos em Hogwarts. Mas como se tornou à relação entre vocês após a saída da Escola? – perguntara Sirius. 

         - Continuara a mesma. Apenas pelo ligeiro afastamento de Pedro. 

         - Afastamento? 

         - Sim. Após Hogwarts, alguns de nós casaram – dizia Lupin, fazendo Harry ficar curioso. Imaginava que apenas seu pai havia se casado da turma. – e conseguimos trabalhos. Eu, por exemplo, tornei-me especialista nas Artes das Trevas, Tiago tornou-se auror e Sirius trabalhava no Ministério da Magia... 

         - Seu pai fora auror, Harry? – indagou Hermione espantada. 

         - Isso nem eu sabia. – respondeu surpreso. 

         - Enquanto Pedro – continuava Lupin. – não arranjara nenhum trabalho específico.  

         - Houve algum acontecimento que fizera o senhor perceber algo de estranho com o Sr. Pettigrew? – indagou Sirius. 

         - Sim, mais exatamente no dia do casamento de Tiago e Lílian – Harry abrira bem os ouvidos. – Após a cerimônia, todos nós nos reunimos no jardim da casa dos noivos. Porém, Pedro sumiu e voltou somente horas depois, quando a festa quase terminara. Achei estranho, pois ele não avisou ninguém. No dia seguinte, ficamos sabendo que três aurores haviam sido mortos exatamente no horário em que Pedro estava ausente. 

         - Você chegou a comentar algo com alguém? 

         - Sim, comentei com o senhor Black. Ficamos na dúvida, mas preferimos nada dizer a Tiago, já que havia casado há poucos dias. – respondeu Lupin. 

         - Muito obrigado pelo depoimento, senhor Lupin. – agradeceu Sirius contente. 

         Lupin saiu da cadeira e caminhou de volta para onde estava sentado antes, ao lado de Harry. Ao sentar-se, Harry agarrou seu braço. 

         - Meu pai foi um auror? – perguntou desesperado por informações de seu pai. 

         Lupin deu um sorriso satisfeito e orgulhoso. 

         - Sim. Nós ajudamos seu pai e ele conseguiu se tornar um auror. 

         Harry sorriu, feliz. Um repentino orgulho surgiu dentro do seu coração. Seu pai então havia lutado bravamente contra as investidas de Voldemort e seus partidários. 

         - Que se aproxime o senhor Alvo Dumbledore. – disse a Srta. Winter. 

         Dumbledore levantou-se da cadeira ao lado de Arabella e caminhou até Lynn. Ela o guiou até cadeira central. 

         - Senhor Dumbledore, diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts – dizia Sirius. – Poderia nos dizer como era o desempenho do grupo de alunos da Grifinória em questão? 

         Dumbledore olhou para Fudge, que se ajeitou na cadeira e começou: 

         - Os quatro alunos foram escolhidos para a Casa Grifinória. Remo Lupin sempre fora o mais empenhado e inteligente, mas também era terrível, assim como Tiago Potter e Sirius Black. Os dois eram muito parecidos, inteligentes e agitados. O comportamento dos três sempre fora um grande problema para mim – Harry sorria. – Também havia Pedro Pettigrew, o quarto dos estudantes. 

         - E como era a sua posição como estudante? – perguntara Sirius. 

- Era o menos inteligente e não tinha, vamos dizer, o talento que os outros três. Sabia que eram muito amigos, mas sempre notei que Pettigrew vivia atrás dos três. 

         - Houve algum motivo para que desconfiasse da postura do senhor Pettigrew? 

         - Como disse antes, como aluno, nunca fora um dos melhores. Potter, Lupin e Black se destacavam muito mais do que ele – contava lentamente. – Foi quando dei um recado sobre as inscrições para as vagas no Ministério da Magia que notei que havia algo de errado com o garoto – a platéia já se concentrava curiosa. – Sem querer, quando Potter e Black foram colocar seus nomes nas listas para as vagas, Pettigrew disse que de nada valia aquilo. 

         - Por favor, senhor Dumbledore. Explique-nos melhor esta frase. – pedia Sirius ao ver certa reação dos presentes. 

- Dizia que Voldemort era muito mais forte do que todo o mundo mágico junto e que, um dia, ele reinaria e todos nós teríamos de nos curvar diante de seu poder e dominação. – explicou Dumbledore. 

         Uma onde de murmúrios surgiu em todos os cantos da sala. Seria o começo de uma reviravolta no caso Black. Na verdade, o herói fora Sirius e o traidor fora Pettigrew. 

         - O senhor não tomou nenhuma atitude diante desse fato? – indagou Sirius seriamente. 

         - Não. Talvez fosse uma brincadeira dele. Apenas mais tarde, fui me arrepender do feito. – completou Dumbledore ligeiramente desapontado. 

         - Muito obrigado, Alvo Dumbledore. – agradeceu Sirius. 

         Cornélio começara a ficar confuso diante de tanta informação nova em sua cabeça. 

         - Recesso. Durante meia hora. – anunciou confuso. 

         Harry e os outros foram em direção a Sirius, que suspirava. 

         - Acho que estamos com muitas chances, Harry! – dizia alegre. 

***

Aproveitaram para tomar um chá no bar do Ministério da Magia. Sirius sentia-se perto da liberdade. Dumbledore mantinha-se sério e Lupin exibia um sorriso ao relembrar de acontecimentos do passado. Arabella seguia ao lado do diretor em seu tom seco característico. Era curioso, pois dependia do dia a reação da professora com as pessoas. Harry e Hermione foram até o balcão pedir as bebidas, enquanto Arthur e Percy Weasley se aproximavam para conversar com Rony e os outros. Apenas Snape sentou isolado do resto do grupo. 

         - Você acha mesmo que ele vai cooperar? – indagava Sirius ao diretor. 

         - Tenho certeza que sim, Sirius. – respondia Dumbledore seguro.  

         Chegara o Sr. Weasley estendendo a mão para Sirius. 

         - O senhor está indo muito bem. – cumprimentou educado. 

         Sirius sorriu. Percy relutou a falar com o padrinho de Harry. Ainda defendia o ponto de vista de Cornélio Fudge. Harry vinha chegando com Hermione e sentou-se ao lado de Lupin e Sirius. 

         - Então, vamos esclarecer umas coisas. 

         Lupin e Sirius entreolharam-se curiosos. 

         - Meu pai era um auror e vocês nunca me disseram nada. – disse fingindo estar bravo. 

         - Harry, sua mãe achava que seria uma profissão muito perigosa, mas tanto eu quanto Remo o incentivamos a batalhar pelo que queria. – explicou Sirius. 

         - Ele era um bom auror? – perguntou ansioso. 

         - Um dos melhores, eu diria. – respondeu Arthur entrando na conversa. 

         Harry sorriu satisfeito. 

         - E eu tenho mais perguntas. – disse em tom de mal humorado. 

         - Faça. – dizia Lupin querendo rir.

         - Você disse no seu depoimento que vocês arranjaram trabalhos e alguns até casaram – via-se a expressão séria de Sirius e Lupin ao ouvir as palavras de Harry. – Quem casou, além dos meus pais? 

         Lupin pigarreou alto e Sirius começou a tossir como se estivesse engasgado de alguma maneira. 

         - Vamos, me respondam. – pedia o garoto indiscreto. 

         Sirius e Lupin trocaram um rápido olhar e Sirius respondeu muito rápida e rispidamente. 

         - Muita gente se casa, Harry! E chega dessas perguntas. 

         Após o chá, a Srta. Winter invadiu o bar avisando que a sessão voltaria naquele momento. Todos se levantaram e voltaram para a sala do julgamento. Sirius começou a tremer e suar frio. 

         Cornélio Fudge já estava sentado em sua mesa quando Sirius pôde entrar na área. 

         - Que a sessão recomece. – anunciou o ministro. 

         Sirius, de pé, deu uma piscada a Lynn. Ela sorriu. 

         - Queira se apresentar o senhor Severo Snape. 

         Snape levantou de seu lugar e caminhou até a jovem. Hermione via a cena atentamente e cochichava com Rony. 

         - Isso é para ficar gravado – dizia ela ao amigo. – Snape ajudando Sirius Black, parece até brincadeira. 

         - E onde está Ametista para ver isso? – disse Rony em tom gozador. 

         - É – concordou. – Mas o Dumbledore não a deixou sair do castelo. Que estranho, hein! 

         Snape andava até a cadeira localizada no centro da sala. Sirius começou o interrogatório: 

         - Poderia nos dizer sua ocupação no momento? 

         - Sou Severo Snape – dizia ele profundamente mal humorado. – professor de Poções na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. 

         Passava na cabeça de Sirius as malandragens feitas com os garotos da Sonserina em seu tempo de Hogwarts. Atrapalhar a vida de Snape sempre fora um de seus passatempos preferidos. 

         - Como era sua relação com o acusado? 

         Snape matinha a voz seca e cortante, assim como a desafiadora postura. 

         - A pior possível. – respondeu secamente e cheio de rancor. 

         Os presentes surpreenderam-se. O que estaria fazendo um homem que odiava o acusado ali? Defendê-lo, não mesmo! 

         - Explique-nos melhor. – pedia Sirius prazeroso. 

         - Eu estudei na mesma época que o acusado e os envolvidos de uma forma ou outra em seus crimes – Sirius contorceu o rosto ao ouvir a discreta acusação de Snape. – Porém, havia um pequeno empecilho entre nós: eles eram da Grifinória e eu da Sonserina. Isso pode provocar, na mente de todos vocês aqui presentes, o tipo de relação que havia entre eu e Black, Pettigrew, Lupin e Potter. – ele finalizou a fala com mais ódio que nunca. 

         - Quando você fala, se me permitir, parece que tem raiva, ódio dos envolvidos na história – provocava Sirius. – Por quê? 

         Snape apertou os olhos. 

         - Porque vocês quase me mataram uma vez, se não se recorda, senhor Black. – disse sarcasticamente. 

         O Sr. Fudge pigarreou alto e interrompeu o depoimento de Snape. 

         - O senhor poderia nos explicar melhor este fato? Esta é uma acusação muito séria. Seria mais uma para suas costas, Sr. Black.       

         Sirius fechou a cara. Virou-se para Snape, que parecia sorrir. 

         - Com prazer, senhor Fudge – e Snape contou todo o ocorrido com o Salgueiro Lutador na época em que eram alunos. – E é essa a história. 

         - Com licença – pediu Sirius furioso. – O senhor esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe. Tiago Potter o salvou! 

         Snape ajeitou-se na cadeira. Cornélio, que já estava gostando de ter mais uma acusação em cima de Sirius, desanimou-se. Aquilo poderia muito bem inocentar Black. 

         - Voltando ao julgamento – dizia Sirius mais calmo. – Houve mais algum fato que o senhor tenha passado junto com o acusado? Um fato mais recente. 

         Sirius encarava Snape fortemente. Era incrível o ódio que existia entre os dois. Harry rezava que nenhum se alterasse dentro do Ministério, pois não sobraria ninguém para contar o acontecido. 

         - Há quase dois anos, o acusado fugiu de Azkaban – começava Snape contrariado. – Diziam que queria vingar-se do afilhado, Harry Potter – o professor parecia ter nojo de pronunciar o nome do garoto. – O fato ainda foi reforçado diante de uma invasão de Black ao quarto do garoto. Porém, o seu companheiro de dormitório, Ronald Weasley, começou a fazer um escândalo – Rony fechou a cara. – e ele fugiu. 

         - Então o senhor Black invadiu mesmo Hogwarts com a intenção de matar o filho de seu melhor amigo? – interrompeu novamente Fudge. 

         Snape bufou desapontado. 

         - Na verdade, não. Sim, ele invadiu Hogwarts, mas não para matar o afilhado. Ele estava à procura do rato de Ronald Weasley. 

         - Do rato? – ouvia-se centenas de murmúrios. 

         - Silêncio! – gritou Cornélio Fudge. 

         - O que ninguém sabia era que o rato, era na realidade, o dado como morto e herói, Pedro Pettigrew. – completou Snape. 

         A reação foi geral. Todos ficaram impressionados com a revelação de Snape. Era visível a decepção do mestre em ajudar Sirius, mas era preciso. Cornélio Fudge apresentava-se profundamente surpreso. 

         - Como o senhor pode ter certeza? – indagou o ministro. 

         - Eu estava lá, eu vi Pettigrew na minha frente. – afirmou Snape convicto. 

         Harry lembrou-se que quando Rabicho apareceu, Snape estava desmaiado. Estaria então, mentindo por Sirius? 

         - Isso era o quê diziam os garotos na ocasião. Você mesmo disse que Black havia aplicado um feitiço de confusão nos envolvidos. – lembrava Fudge, que esteve em Hogwarts na noite do acontecido.

         - Sim, porém eu afirmei aquilo, na verdade, criei uma própria história, para incriminar injustamente este homem – e apontou para Sirius. – que tanto prejudicou a minha vida. 

         Todos ficaram mais surpresos ainda diante das revelações de Snape. Ali, ele estava abrindo o jogo totalmente. Estava mostrando sua verdadeira imagem, sua postura. 

         - Mas ainda assim, não tenho provas de que Black não era um servo de Voldemort e que não matou aqueles trouxas, Pettigrew e os Potter. – insistia Fudge nervoso. 

         - Tem algo mais a dizer, senhor Snape? Algo que queria acrescentar? – indagou Sirius, pressionando Snape visivelmente. 

         Chegara o momento. Aquilo poderia acabar com toda a reputação e vida cultivada por Severo Snape. Mas o combinado havia sido feito e teria de cumpri-lo, por mais que relutasse. 

         - Eu sei que Pettigrew era um servo de Voldemort. – disse convicto. 

         Todos se entreolharam. Harry e Rony sentiam-se perdidos. Hermione não podia acreditar. Ela já havia entendido. 

         - Como? – interrogou Sirius tremendo. 

         Snape olhou ao redor, sem demonstrar o mínimo de emoção ou mesmo nervosismo. Respondeu naturalmente: 

         - Eu era um Comensal da Morte. 

         A sala irrompeu-se em gritos, murmúrios, zumbidos. Um professor com tal reputação, fora um dia servo do Lord das Trevas. 

         - Mas o senhor não tinha sido inocentado pelo Conselho? – perguntou o ministro confuso e desacreditado. 

         - Eu fui um Comensal da Morte, um servo de Voldemort. – confirmou Snape ainda sem mostrar qualquer tipo de reação. – Fui inocentado uma vez com o depoimento de Alvo Dumbledore diante do Conselho, porém minhas atividades com Comensal foram muito piores e duraram muito mais. 

         - Mas isso é impossível! Dumbledore não iria defendê-lo sabendo que continuava a ser um deles! – vociferou Fudge incrédulo. 

         Snape levantou-se de repente e levantou a manga comprida que cobria o antebraço esquerdo. Todos puderam ver a Marca Negra tatuada no professor. E ela brilhava, brilhava como nunca brilhara antes. 

         - Não posso acreditar! – gritavam os aurores em protesto. 

         - Eu não podia parar – completou. – Sabia que Voldemort possuía um servo disfarçado. Desconfiava de vários, mas Black nunca esteve em minha lista. Poucos dias antes do ocorrido com os Potter, fiquei sabendo que o informante era alguém muito próximo dos procurados. O único que se encaixava no perfil de informante era Pedro Pettigrew. Nunca tivera talento para nada, um peso para os três mais inteligentes e encrenqueiros de Hogwarts. Então Voldemort anunciou a todos nós que na noite seguinte, iria até os Potter, graças a Pettigrew. 

         Harry sentia-se corroer por dentro. Snape sabia de tudo e nada fez para evitar a morte de seus pais. Odiava aquele homem mais do que nunca. 

         - Quando fiquei sabendo que Black fora preso acusado de ser um servo de Voldemort, e não Pettigrew, dado como morto, nada fiz, já que seria minha doce vingança sobre este verme. – terminou raivoso. 

         Sirius pulou para cima de Snape. Agarrou-lhe pelo colarinho e começou a gritar como um louco. 

         - VOCÊ SABIA QUE TIAGO E LÍLIAN IRIAM MORRER E NADA FEZ! DEPOIS, DEIXOU-ME APODRECER EM AZKABAN POR UM PURO CAPRICHO! O ÚNICO VERME QUE TEM AQUI NESTA SALA É VOCÊ! – berrava Sirius revoltado. 

         Logo, os guardas do Ministério chegaram e separaram Sirius de Snape. O professor fora dispensado e Fudge pediu dez minutos para refletir sobre o quê havia acontecido há pouco. Todos ainda permaneciam na sala de julgamento, incrédulos. 

         Pela primeira vez, Harry vira Lupin sair do sério. Dumbledore e Arabella tinham um trabalho e tanto para segurarem tanto Sirius, quanto Lupin. O garoto sentia-se perdido. Rony tentava acalmar Lupin, enquanto Hermione apenas observava o olhar de prazer de Snape diante da confusão que causara. O sangue subia-lhe à cabeça e não podia fazer nada. Logo, Cornélio voltou de sua sala restrita e deu um sinal de positivo a Lynn Winter. 

         - O julgamento recomeçará agora! – anunciou a jovem calmamente. 

         Sirius levantou-se novamente e, agora um pouco mais sereno, confirmou algo com a cabeça. 

         - Apresente-se o senhor Joseph Fletcher. 

         O bonito jovem foi até a assistente, que o acompanhou até a cadeira no centro da sala. Sirius começou perguntando sua função e pediu que contasse o episódio no Caldeirão Furado. Todos ficaram novamente surpreendidos com a história do filho do chefe do departamento de Espionagem do Ministério da Magia. Terminado o depoimento, Lynn chamou pela última vez. 

         - Aproxime-se a última testemunha, a Srta. Arabella Figg. – pediu Lynn. 

         A professora levantou-se e caminhou até a Srta. Winter, que a levou até a cadeira central. Sirius suspirou e começou: 

         - Qual a sua atual ocupação? – perguntou. 

         - Sou Arabella Figg e atualmente sou professora de Aparatação da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts. 

         - Como era a sua relação com os envolvidos no caso? – perguntou Sirius esperançoso novamente. 

         - Éramos amigos em Hogwarts – dizia Arabella, fazendo Harry ficar bem curioso. – Todos nós estudávamos na Grifinória. 

         Hermione encontrou o olhar com o de Harry e os dois franziram a testa, admirados. 

         - "Todos" quem? A senhorita poderia explicar melhor? – pediu Sirius. 

         - Eu tinha duas amigas, Hariel Dumbledore e Lílian Potter – Rony, Harry e Hermione ficaram boquiabertos. – Nós éramos inseparáveis. Porém, havia um grupo de meninos que eram extremamente irritantes conosco. 

         - Presumo que sejam Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew. – disse Sirius alegremente. 

         Arabella sorriu. 

         - Precisamente. Era impossível! Eles nos perseguiam. Porém, fomos ficando mais velhos e vimos que de nada adiantava ficar brigando. Acabamos amigos, no final do terceiro ano. A turma uniu-se ainda mais quando dois de nossos amigos começaram a namorar: Lílian e Tiago. 

         Harry sorriu levemente. Isso era novo para ele. Arabella continuou: 

         - Já estávamos completamente unidos no final do sétimo ano, quando saímos de Hogwarts. 

         - E como foi a relação de vocês pós-Hogwarts? – indagou Sirius. 

         - Pouco depois, Lílian e Tiago, que já eram noivos, casaram-se e convidaram Hariel e o acusado, Sirius Black para serem padrinhos de casamento. 

         Harry virou-se para Dumbledore, que sorriu. 

         - Então eram mesmo unidos? – insistia Sirius. 

         - Muito amigos mesmo, já que Sirius Black e eu fomos escolhidos como padrinho e madrinha do primeiro filho deles, Harry Potter. – disse com muito orgulho. 

         Harry espantou-se: 

         - Arabella é minha madrinha?! – gritou, sem a intenção, emocionado. 

         A mulher virou-se para trás e cruzou o olhar com o de Harry. Ele esforçava-se para não correr até ela. Sempre se perguntava se nunca teve uma madrinha, mas não imaginava que ela estivesse tão perto. Via-se Sirius sorrir ao ver a surpresa de Harry. 

         - A que ponto pretende chegar, Sr. Black? – perguntava Fudge já impaciente, interrompendo a cena.       

         - Já que o senhor insiste – dizia Sirius mal humorado. – Sendo tão próxima assim de Tiago e Lílian Potter, sabia que tiveram que se refugiar de Voldemort? 

         - Sim, eu sabia. 

         - E você disse que tinha uma carta da amiga, dizendo sobre o Feitiço Fidelius, feito sobre eles. 

         - Sim. 

         - Onde está a carta? – pediu Sirius.         

         Arabella retirou a carta do casaco e entregou-a para Sirius. 

         - Esta carta – levantava o pergaminho. – é a prova decisiva para comprovar a minha inocência. Como já disse, eu desconfiava de que Pedro estava metido em algo com relação a Voldemort. E então, fiz com que os Potter escolhessem Pettigrew como fiel do segredo do que a mim. – dizia com certa mágoa. 

         Sirius começou a ler a carta de Lílian Potter: 

_Querida Arabella, _

_         Como vão as coisas? A França é tudo o que falam mesmo? Eu e o Tiago estávamos pensando em passar as férias aí. Acho que o Harry iria gostar. _

         _Mas o motivo de eu ter mandado esta carta não é essa. Não sei se eu já te contei, mas com essas loucuras do Tiago sobre Você-Sabe-Quem, o pai da Hariel achou melhor que fizéssemos o Feitiço Fidelius. Você deve conhecer este feitiço, não é? Conversei muito com Tiago e concordamos. Será melhor para nós e para o Harry. Decidimos escolher o Sirius como o fiel do segredo. Mas eu me surpreendi quando o Sirius se recusou na última hora! A Hariel praticamente subiu pelas paredes, você pode até imaginar! O Dumbledore chegou até a se oferecer como fiel do segredo, mas recusamos. _

_         O mais estranho está por vir. Sirius disse que devíamos escolher o Pedro como fiel do segredo! Como você sabe, eu nunca gostei muito dele, então neguei. Mas o Tiago insistiu tanto que acabei cedendo. Outra que não gostou nada da história, foi a Hariel. Ela é ainda mais invocada do que eu! Acho que o pai dela também não. Mas de qualquer forma, o feitiço já está sendo realizado e espero que possamos dormir em paz novamente. _

_         Mande-me novidades quando possível. Tanto o Sirius, __quanto o Lupin vivem perguntando de você. Parece até que sumiu! Beijos. _

_                                                                  Lílian Potter_

         Harry tentava digerir a história ainda. Murmúrios correram pela sala agitada. Fudge tinha a face rosada e suava frio. Dumbledore encarava o ministro com a expressão vitoriosa. 

         - O senhor Black tem algo mais a acrescentar? – indagou Fudge relutante, depois de alguns minutos. 

         Sirius respirou fundo. 

         - Quero apenas concluir que apresentei depoimentos sérios, alguns tumultuados, mas todos verdadeiros. Com eles, provei que sou inocente em todas as acusações colocadas contra mim nestes doze anos de Azkaban e quase três refugiado. Quero apenas fazer um último pedido: que, como tutor de meu afilhado, Harry Potter, ele possa viver comigo. Com a sua real família. Durante todos esses anos, ele têm vivido com a irmã de sua mãe, sendo a casa guardada pela mãe de Arabella. – finalizou Sirius seriamente. 

         Harry não entendeu muito bem. Fudge encarou o homem por alguns momentos. 

         - Preciso me reunir com os membros do Ministério por alguns momentos e só então poderei dar o parecer. Esperem do lado de fora da sala de julgamento. – disse trêmulo. 

         Lynn acompanhou todos até a outra sala e fechou a porta. Harry não se segurou e foi direto a Arabella, que trocava olhares felizes com Sirius. 

         - Professora? – chamou baixinho atrás dela. Arabella virou-se. – Então, a senhora... A senhora é minha madrinha? 

         Arabella ainda mantinha a expressão sombria e o olhar seco para o garoto, mas logo se desmanchou em um grande sorriso. 

         - Sou sim, Harry. – respondeu feliz. 

         Harry não hesitou e deu um forte abraço na mulher. Hermione e Rony notaram que Arabella deixava escapar algumas lágrimas de emoção. 

         - Depois conversaremos melhor, está bem? – disse para o garoto calmamente. 

         Harry concordou com a cabeça. Esperaram cerca de meia hora. Sirius andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente. Lynn voltou para o local e pediu que um assistente chamasse os repórteres. O ministro já tinha o resultado. Todos foram acompanhados de volta a sala de julgamento, enquanto Sirius aguardava do lado de fora. Lynn aproximou-se devagar. 

         - Acalme-se Sr. Black, logo tudo será resolvido. – disse em consolo. 

         Sirius encarou a bela jovem. Ela parecia estar preocupada. 

         - Muito obrigado. Só espero que Fudge tenha refletido certo. Que seja justo comigo. – respondeu nervoso. 

         - Ele será, ele será. – disse a mulher encarando os olhos azuis de Sirius. 

         Deram o sinal e eles puderam entrar no tribunal. Centenas de flashes iluminavam a sala. Sirius sentia-se sem jeito. Sentou-se na cadeira ao centro da sala e Fudge levantou-se. Todos estavam em silêncio. 

         - Depois da análise sensata e justa dos fatos com todos os membros do conselho do Ministério da Magia, eu, Cornélio Fudge, ministro da Magia tenho em minhas mãos o veredicto – Fudge segurava um pergaminho. – O réu, Sirius Black, após um julgamento de quatro horas, foi considerado por unanimidade pelos membros do conselho, _inocente_! 

         O tribunal explodiu em aplausos. Todos gritavam e festejavam. Os repórteres tentavam pegar o melhor ângulo da foto que entraria para a história. Um abraço emocionado de Sirius e Harry. Os dois, simplesmente, choravam.


	19. A Passagem e o Feitiço do Esquecimento

CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE – A PASSAGEM E O FEITIÇO DO ESQUECIMENTO 

Hogwarts estava silenciosa quando todos voltaram. Snape havia voltado antes. Harry veio o caminho todo abraçado em Sirius. Rony e Hermione comentavam das caras e bocas que Fudge fez quando teve de ler o resultado. Arabella passou o tempo todo com Dumbledore. Os dois conversavam sobre Hariel. Lupin sorria ao ver a felicidade do melhor amigo. Sirius estava radiante. Porém, ele sabia que ainda sofreria muito com o preconceito das pessoas. Entretanto, nada de ruim passava pela sua cabeça. Seguiram todos para a sala de Dumbledore, pois ainda nem tinham tido tempo para comemorar direito. O diretor disse a senha para entrar e surpreendeu-se ao ver quem estava lá. 

         - Ametista! O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Dumbledore ligeiramente aborrecido. 

         - Eu não conseguia dormir e sabia que você viria aqui depois do julgamento. – respondeu também brava. 

         Foi do nada. Harry entrava na sala abraçado com o padrinho, que parou de repente. Todo o sorriso que tinha nos lábios desapareceu. Lupin percebeu, mas nada fez. 

         - Então, vá deitar agora. – disse Dumbledore para a neta. 

         - Antes eu quero saber qual foi o resultado! Não fiquei aqui esperando vocês para me expulsarem o mais rápido possível! – falou bem nervosa. 

         Harry adiantou-se antes que alguém respondesse algo. 

         - Nossa Ametista! Você deveria ter ido! Foi demais e... – contava super animado o garoto quando alguém segurou em seu ombro. 

         - Não há nada para a senhorita saber! – disse Sirius levemente exaltado. 

         Todos se viraram para o homem. Via-se claramente que Sirius não gostara nada da presença da neta de Dumbledore. 

         - O quê?! – surpreendeu-se Ametista. – Eu fico aqui horas, nervosa, ansiosa para saber o mínimo que fosse, esperando que o senhor pudesse ser inocentado e é assim que eu sou recebida?! 

         A discussão estava formada. Sirius aproximou-se mais da mesa de Dumbledore, onde a garota estava sentada. Os dois passaram a aumentar a voz a cada frase dita. 

         - A senhorita é muito curiosa! Isto não é assunto para o seu bico! – dizia Sirius alterado. 

         - EU! CURIOSA?! Eu fiquei preocupada, torcendo pelo seu bem, e depois sou chamada de curiosa! – respondia Ametista indignada. 

         - EU NÃO ME IMPORTO COM O QUE VOCÊ PENSA DE MIM! NÃO PRECISO DE SEU APOIO! – gritava agora Sirius. 

         A troca de ofensas entre os dois começava a se tornar feia. Ninguém sabia o que fazer. Todos olhavam boquiabertos. Sirius não se importava de estar discutindo com a neta do diretor de Hogwarts, de um grande amigo, de um homem que acabara de ajudá-lo a se tornar um homem livre. Ametista, por sua vez, esquecia que aquele era o padrinho de Harry, um humano a quem devia respeito, que era Sirius Black. Harry se segurava no braço direito de Sirius, tentando acalmá-lo. 

         - Bom, está claro que você tem algum problema comigo! – gritava a garota vermelha. – Porque eu não posso andar com o Potter – na verdade, Ametista não gostava de andar com Harry. – Não posso falar com Lupin, não posso sequer torcer por você! QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA COMIGO?! – berrou ao final, explodindo. 

         Sirius foi responder bruscamente quando Dumbledore interrompeu: 

         - BASTA! – ordenou com toda a força. Os dois pararam. – Isto já foi longe demais! Hoje é um dia de felicidade, não um dia de desgraça! Ametista, Sirius foi reabilitado – disse, virando para a neta. – Sirius, ela estava apenas preocupada – tornou-se para o bruxo. – Agora já chega! Não quero ouvir mais nada de vocês dois! Se discutirem novamente e eu souber, terei de tomar medidas bruscas! Entendam-se! Ametista, vá para sua torre agora mesmo! Os srs. Potter e Weasley e a srta. Granger também. Lupin e Arabella os acompanhem, certifiquem de que estarão em seus quartos – os três começaram a reclamar, mas Dumbledore lançou um olhar, calando-os. – Sirius, você permaneça aqui. 

Todos deixaram a sala do diretor rapidamente. Sirius bufou. Dumbledore encarou o homem seriamente. 

         - Escute Sirius, você deve se acalmar. Aquela atitude foi infantil ao extremo, ultrapassou todos os limites! Não quero que isto se repita! Tudo o que aconteceu no passado deve ser esquecido! Ninguém teve culpa. Já disse uma vez para se revelar e acabar com esta história de mágoa ridícula de uma vez! – Sirius sentia-se pequeno diante da repreensão do diretor. – E eu falei sério! Não quero ver mais vocês dois se pegando! Vocês são... 

         - Não! – interrompeu Sirius, lendo os pensamentos de Dumbledore. – Já sei como vai terminar esta frase e digo que não somos nada! Eu já entendi qual é o recado, agora posso voltar ao meu quarto? 

         Dumbledore tinha a expressão chateada. Sabia que havia gastado o seu tempo à toa conversando com Sirius. Permitiu que o homem voltasse ao seu quarto e observou Fawkes. A fênix o observava. Depois, voltou-se para a janela da sala e viu, nas margens do lago de Hogwarts, um animal branco, não conseguia ver direito e disse para si mesmo: 

         - Nos ajude, bote algo de bom na mente destes dois. – e foi-se deitar. 

***

O sábado amanheceu devagar. Harry levantou e olhou-se no espelho. Via-se ainda a expressão alegre e marota em seu rosto. Sirius agora era um bruxo inocente e, ainda por cima, poderia cuidar do afilhado. Em seguida, o garoto imaginou a mestra Arabella. A sua madrinha. Queria ouvir as mil histórias que eles poderiam lhe contar. Lavou o rosto e desceu para a sala comunal. Para sua surpresa, havia centenas de alunos. Todos se postavam diante do Mural de Recados da Grifinória. Harry aproximou-se.

_         EM COMEMORAÇÃO AO DIA DOS NAMORADOS, NO PRÓXIMO DIA CATORZE DE FEVEREIRO, SERÁ REALIZADO UM BAILE ESPECIAL NO SALÃO PRINCIPAL. ESTEJAM TODOS COM ROUPAS À RIGOR. INÍCIO ÀS 19:00 H. PERMITIDO APENAS PARA OS ALUNOS ACIMA DO QUARTO ANO. EM PARES. MAIORES INFORMAÇÕES, FALAR COM O PROFESSOR REMO J. LUPIN. _

         - Oh! Não! – resmungou ao lembrar do Baile de Inverno. 

         - Do que você está reclamando Harry? – indagou uma voz doce ao seu lado. 

         Harry virou-se e encontrou Gina o encarando. 

         - Leia. – disse o garoto, apontando para o comunicado. 

         Gina leu com atenção e arregalou os olhos diante da penúltima frase. 

         - Em pares? – espantou-se ligeiramente nervosa. 

         - Que droga! Eu odeio esses bailes! – resmungou novamente o menino. 

         - Eu também. – mentiu Gina timidamente. 

         Harry pigarreou e parou em Gina. Ficou pensativo e depois, a convidou para descer para o café. No salão principal, Dumbledore tinha a expressão cansada. Parecera que não conseguira dormir a noite toda. Assim como Snape. O garoto ignorou e sentou-se com Gina. Neville e Dino estavam sentados à mesa também. 

         - Vocês viram? – instigou uma conversa Dino. – Que hora para um baile hein! 

         - Por quê? – estranhou Harry. 

         - Você não leu a capa do Profeta Diário? 

         Harry negou franzindo as sobrancelhas. 

         - Sirius Black é inocente de todas aquelas acusações! – disse o menino surpreso enquanto dizia. 

         - Mesmo?! – espantou-se Gina ao lado de Harry. 

         - É. O único assunto entre os alunos. Que grande furo! – exclamou Neville trêmulo. 

         De repente, uma figura loira postou-se ao lado de Harry. 

         - Deve estar muito contente, não é mesmo Potter! – debochou Draco. – Afinal de contas, o assassino de seus pais está solto agora! 

         Foi o bastante para Harry levantar-se e dar um belo de um soco no meio da cara de Draco. 

         - CALE A SUA BOCA NOJENTA MALFOY! – espumava Harry. 

         Gina imediatamente abaixou para socorrer Draco. A boca do garoto sangrava levemente e foi visível a agitação dos professores ao ver o ocorrido. Draco levantou-se e puxou seu braço para junto do corpo onde Gina segurava. 

         - Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! – gritou amargurado. 

         Hermione vinha correndo, juntamente com Rony. O garoto estava frenético enquanto a monitora gritava com Harry: 

         - Você é maluco! Dar um soco no Malfoy no meio do salão principal, Harry! Quer fazer a Grifinória ficar fora do Campeonato das Casas?! – gritava Hermione enlouquecida. 

         - Pelo menos o Potter mostrou que é homem! – alguém disse ao lado de Hermione com a voz ríspida. 

         - Não me provoque agora, Dumbledore! – respondeu Harry vermelho. 

         - Mas foi bom que você desse o primeiro soco porque se o Malfoy tivesse mais nervoso, com certeza você já estaria no chão! – continuou Ametista. 

         - Ametista, não é hora para isso... – dizia Rony prevendo o quê viria pela frente. 

         - Nunca é hora para dizer algo que fira o coitadinho do Potter! – alterou-se Ametista. – Agora que o padrinho herói está solto, tudo Potter pode, tudo Potter faz! 

         Dumbledore e os outros professores corriam até o fundo do salão principal na mesa da Grifinória. 

         - SIRIUS TEM RAZÃO POR NÃO GOSTAR DE VOCÊ! VOCÊ É INSUPORTÁVEL! – berrou Harry em resposta. 

         - POIS VOCÊ É UM PROTEGIDO QUE SE ACHA SÓ PORQUE FEZ VOLDEMORT – vários tremeram. – DESAPARECER SEM EXPLICAÇÃO! 

         - EU SOU O PROTEGIDO?! PELO QUE ME CONSTA, NÃO SOU EU A IRRITANTE E ARROGANTE NETA DO DIRETOR! 

         - VÁ PARA O INFERNO! – berrou Ametista enlouquecida. 

         - É ONDE SEUS PAIS DEVEM ESTAR! – respondeu Harry maluco. 

         Todos se calaram. Dumbledore vinha correndo junto com os outros professores e parou de repente. Hermione e Rony ficaram boquiabertos. Ametista não pensou duas vezes e sacou a varinha: 

         - _ESTUPEFAÇA_! – gritou sem pensar e Harry caiu desacordado. 

         - _Expelliarmus_! – disse Lupin em direção a Ametista, fazendo sua varinha voar e cair entre os alunos da Sonserina. 

         Arabella abaixou-se junto de Harry, inconsciente. 

         - Harry! – sacudia o menino. 

         Hermione e Rony faziam o mesmo. Lupin passou por eles e tomou Harry em seus braços. 

         - É melhor levá-lo à Madame Pomfrey. Com licença. – pedia o mestre calmamente. 

         Hogwarts assistia à tudo calada. Hermione e Rony seguiram Lupin. Arabella levantara e dissera agitada aos alunos: 

         - O SHOW ACABOU! VOLTEM PARA SUAS TORRES! – ordenou a professora ligeiramente transtornada. 

         Entretanto, o pior ainda estava por vir. Repentinamente, ouvia-se gritos histéricos de diversos alunos. Hogwarts estava em pânico. Arabella espantou-se ao ver Sirius Black em carne e osso em meio aos alunos, com a varinha em punho contra Ametista Dumbledore. 

         - O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! – berrava Sirius enlouquecido. 

         - VÁ PERGUNTAR AO SEU AFILHADO PERFEITO! – retrucava Ametista enfurecida. 

         Espantosamente, vasos começaram a quebrar-se sozinhos. Os alunos permaneciam berrando assustados. Parecia que o calor da discussão entre Ametista e Sirius era que fazia os objetos partirem-se. Os estilhaços misturavam-se aos gritos dos dois. 

         - SABE DE UMA COISA?! SUA MÃE DEVE ESTAR MESMO NO INFERNO! – gritou Sirius descontrolado. – PARA DAR VIDA A UM DEMÔNIO COMO VOCÊ! 

         Dumbledore ficara paralisado ao ouvir a discussão entre sua neta e Harry, mas ao ver Sirius e Ametista, prevendo o rumo que as coisas tomavam, tomou a frente. 

         - CALEM-SE TODOS! – gritou tão fortemente, que perdeu equilíbrio. 

Arabella percebeu e rapidamente estava postada ao lado do velho diretor para segurá-lo. Hagrid mandou os monitores cuidarem de seus alunos e guiar todos para fora do salão principal. Ametista parecia anestesiada depois de ouvir Sirius. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Surpreendentemente, doía para Sirius assistir a garota que o enfrentava com tanta coragem e teimosia, chorar. 

         Dumbledore aproximava-se devagar. Arabella vinha junto, pisando nos restos dos vasos partidos. Tanto Sirius quanto Ametista permaneciam parados, olhando um ao outro. As lágrimas não paravam de cair do rosto sem emoção de Ametista. Percebiam-se também os olhos inchados do Sirius. Dumbledore olhou para os dois, porém, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Ametista saiu correndo. Imediatamente, Sirius caiu no chão e Dumbledore e Arabella ouviram os soluços do homem chorando. 

***

A torre da Grifinória estava estarrecida. Hagrid dera conta dos alunos, já que Hermione fora acompanhar Lupin e Rony até a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey lançara o feitiço _Enervate para tentar despertar Harry, mas o garoto parecia fraco demais para reagir. Lupin, Rony e Hermione ficaram do lado de fora da ala hospitalar. _

         - O que foi aquilo no salão? – falava consigo mesma Hermione. – Pelo que Ametista havia me contado, eles até conseguiram viver em paz por alguns dias no feriado, mas até parece que tudo era mentira! 

         - Não quero saber qual foi o motivo que fez _aquela_ garota atacar Harry! O que ela fez não foi certo! Não quero vê-la nem pintada na minha frente, Mione! – dizia Rony, profundamente amargurado. 

         Lupin nem dava atenção a possível discussão entre Hermione e Rony. Seu pensamento estava longe. A imagem de Ametista atacando Harry não saía de sua cabeça e, de repente, Sirius apareceu claramente. 

         - Sirius! – exaltou-se o mestre surpreso. 

         Hermione e Rony pararam no mesmo instante e encararam-no: 

         - Está tudo bem, professor? – indagou a monitora. 

         - Espero... – divagou Lupin, que depois virou-se rapidamente para os dois jovens. – Fiquem aqui e vigiem Harry. Não o deixem sair daqui! 

         Rony queria perguntar algo para Lupin, mas nem teve tempo. O mestre saiu correndo pelo corredor. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas perdida e ali ficaram a espera da recuperação de Harry. 

***

Arabella estava encostada na janela da sala de Lupin quando o professor adentrou como um furacão. Ela surpreendeu-se: 

         - Eu estava pensando em você! – disse meio preocupada. 

         O mestre apenas respondeu: 

         - Onde está o Sirius?! 

         Arabella sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Em seguida, Dumbledore surgiu do nada ao lado da professora. 

         - Como está Harry, Remo? – indagou o diretor. 

         - Madame Pomfrey ainda tentou lançar um feitiço para acordá-lo, mas não adiantou – contava Lupin desanimado. – Hermione e Rony estão lá para esperá-lo despertar. 

         - Como assim, ele não acordou?! – apavorou-se Arabella. 

         - Era o quê eu imaginava... – dizia Dumbledore, mudando a feição atordoada. – A carga emocional deste feitiço lançado pela Ametista deve ter sido tão forte que acabou afetando algumas terminações nervosas de Harry.  

         - Como o senhor pode ter tanta certeza? – duvidou a mestra. 

         - Você mesma observou – Arabella franziu as sobrancelhas. – Os vasos. 

         - Que vasos? – perguntou Lupin temendo a resposta. 

         Dumbledore e Arabella entreolharam-se temerosos. 

         - Após o incidente com Harry, Sirius _discutiu_ com Ametista... – ia dizendo Arabella, mas Lupin a interrompeu. 

         - Sirius não... – apavorou-se o mestre. 

         Arabella confirmou com a cabeça. Dumbledore retomou. O diretor estava visivelmente chocado e muito amargurado. 

         - Quantas vezes vocês presenciaram uma discussão entre os sangues em questão? – dizia o sábio homem. – Os vasos quebravam-se e podíamos ainda assim ouvir os gritos dos dois, Remo. 

         Lupin abaixou a cabeça, magoado. Arabella postou-se ao lado de Dumbledore e o diretor a abraçou. Repentinamente, Lupin levantou a cabeça. 

         - Onde está a Ametista? 

         - Não sabemos. Eu só a vi correndo do salão após Sirius... – dizia Arabella receosa. Porém, ao ver os claros olhos angustiados de Lupin, prosseguiu. – Após Sirius dizer que... – a professora pausou. – a _mãe dela deveria estar mesmo no inferno para dar à luz a um... – pausou novamente. – demônio como ela. – terminou em quase um sussurro. _

         Lupin arregalou os olhos. Dumbledore virou-se para a janela. 

         - E o Sirius? 

         - Não sabemos também. – respondeu a mulher. 

         Ficaram calados por algum tempo. Lupin deixou a sala como uma rajada veloz de vento. Arabella observou e nada disse. Dumbledore permanecia encarando a janela. A mestra aninhou-se ainda mais nos braços do diretor como se ele fosse um pai e sussurrou amargurada. 

         - Se ao menos Tiago estivesse aqui... 

***

Quem andasse pelos corredores de Hogwarts, veria algo assustadoramente impressionante. Apesar do turbilhão ocorrido há poucas horas, a escola parecia em férias. Tudo estava silencioso, escuro – apesar de ser ainda duas horas da tarde – e _sem vida. Fazia pouco mais de uma hora que Dumbledore havia dado um comunicado aos monitores, onde as aulas do dia foram canceladas excepcionalmente diante do acontecido. Os alunos foram proibidos de saírem de suas torres, enquanto os professores tentavam encaixar uma saída diante de tantas colocadas. Nenhum entrava em acordo, e o diretor decidiu dar a reunião por encerrada após dez minutos de gritos desordenados.   _

         Estranhamente, nem Lupin ou Arabella participaram da reunião. A mestra encontrava-se em seu dormitório, isolada, lendo algumas cartas e observando um antigo álbum de fotografias. Em uma delas, turma estava reunida: Tiago e Lílian estavam abraçados em bonitos trajes, Lupin – Arabella reparara como o amigo estava bonito – dava um beijo carinhoso numa bochecha de uma bonita mulher beirando seus vinte e poucos anos, Hariel Dumbledore, com um longo e belo vestido branco, Pedro Pettigrew – _Poderia muito bem apagá-lo desta foto_, resmungou a mestra. – com um copo de cerveja amanteigada na mão esquerda, e ela e Sirius – passou os dedos levemente sobre a foto – com os braços entrelaçados. Para sua surpresa, Lupin, apesar do beijo em Hariel, estava cabisbaixo. Ela mesma também estava triste. Tiago e Lílian tinham os olhos encharcados enquanto, surpreendentemente, lágrimas escorriam pelos rostos de Hariel e Sirius.   

         Imediatamente, Arabella levou a foto aos lábios e deu um beijo. Em seguida, suspirou em triste tom. 

         Lupin, por sua vez, aparatou em um lugar totalmente diferente do que já se havia visto. As ruas que abriam o povoado eram de terra batida. As casas singelas que apareciam aos poucos estavam em péssimo estado. Aparentemente, uma cidade fantasma. Lupin levantou a cabeça e pôde avistar em uma placa caindo aos pedaços: _Godric's Hollow_. 

         Voltou a mente ao lugar que havia passado pela sua cabeça quando pensou em Sirius. O alto da colina de Godric's Hollow. Aparatou. 

         O professor observou um homem em posição de rei contemplar o povoado de cima da colina. Entretanto, no ponto mais alto daquela colina, encontrava-se um casarão de fazer inveja a qualquer lugar possível no mundo todo. Pinheiros rodeavam-no de forma bela e graciosa, fazendo do ponto o mais desejado por bruxos e trouxas. Porém, em contraste a este belo paraíso, encontrava-se o mesmo casarão em ruínas, desmoronando, _sujando_ a paisagem. E ainda, via-se o homem, que apesar de parecer um rei em posição onipotente, debulhar-se em lágrimas. Lupin nada fez, ficou apenas admirando o amigo, que havia enfrentado as maiores provações de sua vida, mas sabendo que elas ainda haviam apenas começado.    

***

Cabelos ondulados contrários ao vento. Soluços. Margem do lago de Hogwarts. Ametista passara todo o dia de frente para aquele lago, engolindo e remoendo o que acabara de fazer e ouvir de manhã. Os seus olhos azuis aproximavam-se de um vermelho ameaçador. A tristeza e a raiva corriam pelas suas veias junto com o sangue fervente. Doía pensar em Harry, doía pensar em Hermione e Rony, doía pensar em seu avô, doía pensar em sua mãe, mas principalmente, doía pensar em Sirius Black. 

         A noite surgia devagar. Ela nem podia imaginar que seu avô sabia bem onde ela estava. Imaginava estar bem escondida. Entretanto, alguém a encontrou. Mas ela não se incomodou. Já estava acostumada com aquela presença. 

         Uma imagem prateada começou a se formar lentamente ao seu lado. Pouco depois, poderia se ver com clareza um grande cervo. Um imponente cervo a observava. Ametista pôde ver o reflexo do belo animal nas águas do lago de Hogwarts. 

         - Eu quero ficar sozinha. – disse a garota baixinho. 

         O cervo fitou-a e permaneceu onde estava. 

         - Eu falo sério! Não quero ouvir nada do que você tem para dizer! – dizia Ametista enfurecida. 

         O animal curvou-se e bebericou um pouco da água do lago. Depois, dobrou as duas pernas frontais e ficou encostado na cabeça de Ametista. A garota ouviu no fundo de sua mente a voz de um homem: 

         _"Você tem de me ouvir hoje! Pelo menos hoje!" _

         - Não, não quero ouvir! – repetiu Ametista. 

         _"Não fale, apenas pense".__ – voltou a soar a voz em seu ouvido. _

         Ametista levantou a cabeça e emparelhou-se com o cervo. 

         _"Eu disse que não e é não!" – pensou com toda força e o cervo desapareceu como num passe de mágica. _

***

Arabella adormecera sobre os álbuns e cartas em sua cama. Lupin chegou sorrateiramente e observou a mulher. Os compridos fios negros de seu cabelo dividiam espaço com sua face cansada. O mestre notou as fotos espalhadas pelo chão do dormitório. Parou em uma onde estavam Lílian, Hariel e Arabella na sala comunal da Grifinória, no sexto ano. Depois, voltou a olhar a mestra e, num impulso, acariciou sua face delicadamente com os dedos. Arabella despertou imediatamente.  

         - Remo! – o mestre retirou imediatamente a mão da face de Arabella. – O... O que foi que aconteceu? – acordou agitada ao lembrar da mão de Lupin sobre seu rosto. 

         O homem endireitou-se sem jeito e respondeu nervoso: 

         - Nada, nada! 

         Arabella rapidamente levou as mãos ao rosto, percebendo que estava corada pela mudança rápida da sua temperatura. 

         - Por que você saiu daquele jeito? – indagou a mestra veloz. 

         - Eu tinha uma idéia de onde Sirius poderia estar... 

         - E você o achou?! – exaltou-se Arabella, visivelmente preocupada. 

         - Achei. 

         - Onde? – voltou a indagar no mesmo tom. 

         - Em Godric's Hollow. – respondeu Lupin pausadamente. 

         Arabella abaixou a cabeça. 

         - A colina? – tentou a mestra e Lupin confirmou. 

         - Acho que devíamos falar com Dumbledore. – disse Lupin. 

         A professora levantou os olhos e concordou tristemente. 

         Pouco depois, lá estavam Lupin e Arabella sentados nas cadeiras à frente da mesa de Dumbledore. O diretor tinha a face ainda perturbada. 

         - Godric's Hollow. – era a terceira vez que Dumbledore repetia este nome após Lupin contar-lhe toda a história. 

         Arabella adiantou-se. 

         - Alvo, precisamos fazer algo. Hogwarts está em pânico, Harry ainda na enfermaria, Sirius em Godric's Hollow e Ametista desaparecida... – ia dizendo a mestra, mas o diretor a interrompeu. 

         - Acredite, eu sei bem onde Ametista está. 

         - Então, devemos fazer algo, não acha?! – retomou Arabella. 

         O diretor levantou de sua cadeira e olhou para a janela. Já era noite. As estrelas eram nítidas no céu limpo. Dumbledore virou-se para os dois mestres e disse cauteloso: 

         - Eu tenho uma solução, mas precisarei da inteira ajuda e, principalmente, confiança de vocês. 

         - Estamos aqui para ajudá-lo, Alvo. – apoiou Lupin serenamente. 

         Dumbledore hesitou por um instante e pensou melhor. Porém, era a única saída que eles tinham naquele momento de incertezas e histerias. 

         - O Feitiço do Esquecimento. 

         Lupin levantou no mesmo instante: 

         - Não podemos! – exaltou-se. – Seria uma invasão! Todos têm o direito de pensarem o que quiserem! 

         Dumbledore suspirou desapontado. Lupin ainda permanecia de pé. Arabella correu seus negros olhos pelos presentes e depois se levantou. Sentiu um aperto no peito e virou-se para a janela. Viu Sirius caminhando de volta ao castelo. 

         - É nossa única saída, Remo. – disse devagar. 

         Dumbledore virou-se para a professora. Lupin arregalou os olhos. 

         - Não podemos! – repetiu Lupin pausadamente.  

         Arabella parou na frente do amigo e olhou bem fundo em seus olhos. 

         - Houve uma vez, Remo, que algo muito mais sério aconteceu, algo que poderia mudar radicalmente o curso do que ocorreu hoje. Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando – Lupin sentia-se desconfortável. – E tivemos a chance de, naquele tempo, aplicar o Feitiço do Esquecimento. Mas não fizemos. E você sabe por quê, não é mesmo? – Arabella podia ver os olhos de Lupin tremerem. – Pois tínhamos medo de interferir no ramo dos acontecimentos. E, se nós tivéssemos aplicado, nada disso estaria existindo hoje, nem nos nossos sonhos! Eu não quero errar pela segunda vez!  

         Via-se Arabella falando com o seu coração, mas cheia de arrependimento. Lupin sentia o mesmo. Ele então, voltou os olhos para Dumbledore e concordou com a cabeça. 

         O diretor arriscou um sorriso e disse: 

         - Este será então um segredo nosso. Um segredo firmado entre nós três e somente nós. O Feitiço acontecerá nesta noite, portanto, estejam preparados. Depois, eu dou uma desculpa. Ausentaremos por um dia. 

         Arabella e Lupin concordaram e suspiraram.        

         - Estão certos de que farão isto? – perguntou pela última vez o diretor. 

         - Por Sirius e por todos nós, Alvo. – finalizou Arabella. 

***

- Senhor Potter. Senhor Potter. – chamava uma voz. 

         Harry abriu os olhos lentamente. Madame Pomfrey segurava um frasco em sua mão direita. Sentia-se tonto. 

         - Tome este tônico. Vai lhe fazer bem. – voltou a falar a enfermeira. 

         O garoto tomou em suas mãos o frasco e bebeu. Tinha um gosto terrivelmente amargo. Limpou a boca e virou-se para Madame Pomfrey: 

         - O que é isso?! – espantou-se com o péssimo sabor do tônico. 

         - Sangue de dragão. – e a enfermeira deixou a sala. 

         Harry olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém. Em seguida, lembrou-se de Sirius. Ele corria em sua direção. Na verdade, não era bem em sua direção. Era na direção de alguém à sua frente. De repente, Ametista veio a sua cabeça. 

         - Aquela garota! – resmungava sozinho. – Ainda me paga! 

         Posteriormente, Hermione e Rony entraram e postaram-se ao lado da cama do amigo.         

         - Como você está? – indagou Hermione ligeiramente preocupada. 

         - Um pouco tonto. Mas só. – respondeu fracamente. 

         - Sabe, você não deveria estar assim apenas com um feitiço – dizia Rony. – Você foi estuporado. 

         - A Ametista pediu desta vez. Mas eu não esperava que ela fosse me estuporar! Eu realmente não agüento mais viver com ela! – reclamou Harry. 

         - Harry, eu entendo que você esteja aborrecido, mas... – dizia Hermione, porém foi interrompida por Rony. 

         - Não venha tentar defende-la! O que aconteceu hoje foi a gota d'água! 

         - Eu não estou defendendo ninguém Rony! – respondeu Hermione furiosa. 

         Harry notou que mais uma briga estava prestes a ocorrer e logo mudou de assunto: 

         - Já está de noite? – tentou algo bem ridículo. 

         Rony bufou e respondeu: 

         - Já está quase na hora do jantar. 

         - E como está o castelo? – perguntou Harry. 

         - Não sabemos exatamente. Dumbledore proibiu qualquer um dos alunos saírem de suas torres. Apenas nós dois estamos fora, acho. – disse Hermione. 

         Ficaram por alguns segundos calados e Harry voltou a perguntar: 

         - Vocês viram Sirius? 

         - Não, Harry. Sirius sumiu desde a briga entre você e Ametista. Também, é só, pois, estivemos aqui toda à tarde. 

         Arabella entrou de repente e olhou feio para Rony e Hermione. 

         - _Todos_ os alunos deveriam estar em suas torres. Isto também é aplicado a vocês dois. 

         Rony forçou um sorriso falso e olhou para Hermione. 

         - É melhor vocês descerem para o jantar. – recomendou a mestra. 

         O garoto ruivo ainda tentou reclamar, mas Hermione não deixou e o puxou para fora da enfermaria. Arabella voltou-se para Harry. 

         - Está melhor? – perguntou. 

         Harry confirmou com a cabeça. A professora sorriu. Harry sentiu-se corar por um momento e não se segurou. 

         - Eu queria poder falar para todos que você é a minha madrinha. 

         Arabella aumentou o sorriso. Pediu um espaço a mais na cama de Harry e sentou-se na ponta. 

         - Sabe Harry, logo você poderá. Logo. – e beijou a testa do afilhado. 

         O menino notou que a madrinha parecia triste. 

         - Você está bem? – perguntou meio sem jeito. 

         Arabella ajeitou-se e deixou Harry encostar a cabeça em seu peito, aninhando-o. Depois, levantou a franja de cima de sua testa e pôde reparar a cicatriz tão famosa. 

         - Estou. Estou. – mentiu e apenas curtiu o primeiro momento com o afilhado tão amado. 

***

O jantar foi particularmente tenso. Via-se a expressão desconfiada dos professores sobre o diretor, e o olhar medroso de muitos alunos. Ao final, Dumbledore levantou-se e disse: 

         - Eu sei que o dia hoje foi muito agitado e muitos de vocês devem estar se perguntando as causas de tamanhas confusões que andam acontecendo atualmente em Hogwarts. Em breve, tudo será resolvido. Agora, eu já avisei os monitores responsáveis e, _que fique bem claro_, será totalmente proibida a saída de _qualquer_ aluno das torres ou salas comunais após as nove e estejam todos _dormindo às dez. Não quero ouvir amanhã nenhuma reclamação de qualquer monitor que seja. Como conheço muito bem as Casas que tenho em minha escola, reforço novamente a ordem, __principalmente para a Grifinória – os alunos sentiram-se corar. – que costuma ter o prazer de desafiar a ordem dos monitores – e olhou para Hermione. – Podem terminar seus jantares e subam para suas torres. Boa noite. – e o diretor saiu do salão, mas antes passou por Snape e disse em baixo tom: _

         - Isto também vale para os professores. 

         Snape ajeitou-se na cadeira e prosseguiu com seu jantar. 

***

A escuridão contrastava com o brilho das estrelas naquela bela noite. Porém, Ametista não estava lá para admira-las. Passara o dia todo na margem do lago de Hogwarts. As lágrimas já haviam secado, o rosto já havia desinchado. Mas o coração ainda doía. Como queria ver a mãe pelo menos uma vez. Saber algo sobre ela. 

         - Eu sabia que você estaria aqui. – disse uma voz cansada nas costas de Ametista. 

         Ela nada respondeu. Continuou olhando seu reflexo nas águas escuras e cristalinas do lago. Ela podia ver-se, não acontecia nada como quando se olhava num espelho. Dumbledore aproximou-se e olhou-se também nas águas. 

         - Como você sabia? – perguntou a menina baixinho. 

         - Não devia ter falado que todas as vezes que sua mãe estava triste ou agoniada com algo, ela vinha aqui. Não devia. – brincava o homem. 

         Ametista permaneceu olhando-se. 

         - Mas você não tem vontade de saber por que ela vinha aqui, Ametista? – indagou Dumbledore. 

         - É um lugar calmo, bonito... 

         - Não. Eu disse uma vez à ela que este lago era encantado. Existem diversos seres embaixo dessas águas. Coisas incríveis, eu diria. 

         - E daí? – a garota não deu muita importância. 

         - Mas não foi isso que a atraía para cá. Entre uma conversa e outra, eu acabei revelando a ela que este lago tinha o poder de nos mostrar as coisas por um outro lado. 

         Ametista finalmente retirou os olhos de si mesma e voltou-se para o avô interessada. 

         - Como assim? 

         Dumbledore notou e prosseguiu. Naquele momento, nada mais importava. Logo, o Feitiço do Esquecimento seria feito e poderia testar a reação da neta por um momento. 

         - Concentre-se em algo que você queira ver ou descobrir e fixe o olhar num ponto do lago. 

         Ametista pensou rapidamente na mãe e concentrou-se da melhor maneira. Dumbledore aproveitou e sorriu satisfeito. A garota voltou-se para o lago e fixou os grandes olhos azuis num ponto. E emocionou-se. 

         Uma mulher por volta de seus vinte anos. Compridos cabelos dourados. Dois grandes olhos azuis. As bochechas eram rosadas e exibia um sorriso belíssimo. 

         - É a minha mãe? – indagou Ametista em tom choroso. 

         Dumbledore confirmou e sentiu o coração apertar. A imagem foi sumindo aos poucos e Ametista enxugou as lágrimas. Voltou-se para o avô: 

         - Ela é linda. 

         - Hariel era a menina mais bonita de Hogwarts. E não digo isso por ser minha filha, mas por ela realmente ser. Os garotos ficavam loucos por ela. Tinha pretendentes por todo o castelo, mas acho que todos tinham medo de se aproximarem. 

         Ametista estranhou. Dumbledore completou: 

         - Sua mãe não era nada fácil. Estuporou mais de cinco vezes o monitor da Sonserina – e Dumbledore segurou o riso. – Tive muitos problemas com ela. Mas ainda assim, era graciosa, doce. Tanto que conquistou seu pai direitinho... 

         - Quem é o meu pai, vovô? – perguntou Ametista de repente. 

         Dumbledore engoliu seco e respondeu: 

         - Você logo saberá. Mas, agora, vamos voltar ao castelo, está bem? 

         Ametista sabia que não adiantava tentar. Levantou-se e abraçou o avô carinhosamente. 

***

Hermione cochichava com Gina, num canto da sala comunal enquanto Harry, que fora dispensado da enfermaria, jogava Snap Explosivo com Rony. Carregando uma capa na mão esquerda, Ametista entrou pelo quadro da Velha Gorda. 

         - Ora, ora! Veja quem está aqui! A lunática neta do diretor! – debochou Rony raivoso. 

         Ametista não deu bola e prosseguiu seu caminho até a escada que levava aos dormitórios femininos. Entretanto, dessa vez foi Harry que não se conteve. Esperou cinco minutos e seguiu em direção ao quarto da garota. 

         Quando Harry entrou, encontrou Ametista sentada em sua cama, estática. 

         - Não tem nada para me dizer? – indagou o garoto. 

         A garota levantou a cabeça e respondeu: 

         - Se você espera ouvir desculpas da minha boca, sinto muito, mas isso não vai acontecer. Nunca! – frisou no final. 

         Harry cerrou os olhos verdes e tirou a varinha de suas vestes, apontando-a para Ametista. 

         - Você por acaso vai me atingir com algum feitiço, _Potter? _

         Toda vez que Harry ouvia-a chamá-lo pelo sobrenome, seu sangue fervia e tudo o quê mais queria naquele momento era amaldiçoa-la. 

         - E então, eu estou esperando – desafiava a garota. – Prometo que não vou arrancar a varinha da sua mão. 

         Harry sentia ódio. Muito ódio. O mesmo que sentiu quando cruzou seu primeiro olhar com Sirius, pensando ser o assassino de seus pais. 

         Num impulso, Harry apontou a varinha mais fortemente e gritou: 

         - _Estupefaça_! 

         Ametista pulou em cima de sua cama e escapou por muito pouco. Harry respirou fundo, parecendo não acreditar e a garota levantou. 

         - Para que estamos fazendo aqueles malditos treinos especiais, hein Potter?! – explicou Ametista ríspida e irritante. 

         Imediatamente, Hermione apareceu ofegante. 

         - Ouvimos um barulho estranho... – dizia a garota, mas parou ao ver Harry ainda apontando sua varinha para Ametista. – Harry! O que você fez?! 

         O garoto estava tão nervoso e carregado de ódio que não conseguiu responder à monitora da Grifinória. Ametista tomou a frente: 

         - Hermione, nada aconteceu aqui. Somente Potter veio me importunar novamente, coisa que ele ainda não conseguiu por completo por pura incompetência! – provocou.

         Harry puxou-a e agarrou o braço de Ametista, apertando com muita força. 

         - EU ESTOU CANSADO DE VOCÊ E DESSA SUA IRONIA E SARCASMO CONSTANTE! – berrou enfurecido. 

         Hermione conhecia bem Harry para saber que ele havia chegado ao seu limite. Ainda assim, Ametista mantinha a postura superior. Os dois encaravam-se de tal forma que dava medo até a quem assistisse. 

         - Harry! – repreendeu Hermione. – Já chega! Solte o braço dela e eu farei uma queixa, pessoalmente, sobre vocês dois aos professores! E se eu ver mais um briga sequer, os dois estarão de detenção com o Filch na mesma noite! Entenderam?! – irritou-se Hermione, tendo uma incrível semelhança com Percy Weasley em seus tempos de monitoria. 

***

Já passava das onze e meia da noite quando Lupin chegou na sala de Dumbledore. O diretor estava acariciando Fawkes em sua gaiola. Sorriu ao notar a presença do professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. 

         - Pensei que talvez você pudesse desistir no final, Remo. – disse o diretor cauteloso. 

         - Eu disse que faria e cumpro minha palavra. – reafirmou Lupin seriamente. 

         Dumbledore arriscou um consentimento com a cabeça. 

         - E, se me permite perguntar, o que fez mudá-lo de idéia? – Lupin franziu a testa e Dumbledore facilitou. – Foi o sentimento de culpa pelos erros do passado com Sirius ou pela bela insistência de Arabella? 

         Prontamente, Lupin ruborizou. 

         - Não sei do que você está falando, Alvo. – mentiu ainda corado. 

         Dumbledore sorriu maliciosamente e disse em seguida: 

         - Remo, eu o conheço há anos. Desde que você entrara nesta escola e, ainda mais depois de tornar-se amigo de Hariel. Eu vejo as coisas. 

         Lupin engoliu alto e quando pensou em responder algo para o diretor, a porta rompeu-se e Arabella entrou com as típicas e misteriosas vestes negras. 

         - Estavam me esperando? – perguntou em tom cansado. 

         - Sim, estávamos apenas conversando. – gaguejou Lupin. 

         - Já avisei a Minerva para que digam que fomos ao Ministério da Magia em Londres. – disse o diretor. 

         - Melhor, assim evitará confusões. – concordou Arabella. 

         - Bem, vamos começar então – disse Dumbledore voltando à postura séria e sensata. – Sigam-me. 

         O diretor tocou no canto esquerdo da parede detrás de sua mesa e abriu-se uma porta. Lupin observou melhor a escura passagem e pensou – "_Esta passagem não constava no Mapa do Maroto". _

         - Podem confiar. – disse o diretor. 

         Arabella olhou desconfiada e entrou atrás de Dumbledore. Lupin seguiu logo à sua sombra. Era uma escada pequena, feita de pedras ligeiramente escorregadias que levava a uma grande e escura sala de janelas pontiagudas. Ao centro, havia uma espécie de plataforma, onde em cima, havia um belo esquife de vidro. 

         - Onde estamos, Alvo? – indagou Arabella receosa. 

         - Esta é uma passagem especial para encantos complexos, feitiços restritos e exorcismos, eu diria. – respondeu observador.  

         - E para que este esquife? – indicou Lupin com o dedo. 

         - Apenas para ocasiões de extrema preocupação... – dizia o diretor, mas Arabella o interrompeu.   

         - Como, por exemplo? – indagava Arabella atenta. 

         - Desfazer um feitiço _Imperius_. 

         Dumbledore parecia dizer aquilo com dor, como se soubesse que logo precisaria usá-lo. Lupin notou que, num canto muito bem escondido da sala, havia algo coberto por uma capa. 

         - O que é aquilo? – perguntou curioso. 

         - O Espelho de Ojesed – suspirou Dumbledore. – Depois daquela confusão com Quirrel e Voldemort, achei melhor que o guardássemos aqui, já que assim, ninguém o encontrará. 

         Arabella e Lupin trocaram olhares intrigados. Dumbledore voltou a atenção dos dois para a plataforma com o esquife de vidro no centro do âmbito. 

         - Quero, então, que vocês juntem todos as suas lembranças deste dia a ser esquecido e das pessoas em que o efeito deverá perdurar mais fortemente. – disse o diretor com seriedade. 

         Tanto Lupin quanto Arabella fixaram suas mentes em Ametista, Harry e, principalmente Sirius Black. Dumbledore pegou a mão direita de Arabella e assim, todos deram as mãos, fechando um círculo de magia envolta do esquife. De repente, dentro dele, luzes de diversas cores e tonalidades misturavam-se num turbilhão, refletindo por toda a sala secreta. 

         Fora dali, Hogwarts dormia silenciosamente. As salas comunais estavam vazias, os dormitórios apagados, o salão principal solitário. Depois de uma hora de transmissão de pensamentos dos professores ao esquife, este se abriu magicamente e os três começaram a pronunciar versos em língua nunca ouvida antes. Era uma mistura de latim com inglês, confusa e impossível de entender. 

         As luzes passaram a tomar aos poucos os cômodos do castelo, a fim de que atingisse a todos. Então, as luzes transformaram-se em pó dourado, que caía por cima das cabeças dos alunos, professores, elfos, empregados. Ao final do processo, Dumbledore, Lupin e Arabella caíram em um sono profundo que, sem saber, duraria dois dias. 

         Estava feito, enfim, o Feitiço do Esquecimento.


	20. Uma Data Especial

CAPÍTULO VINTE – UMA DATA ESPECIAL 

Harry levantou e olhou-se no espelho. Tinha uma dor de cabeça forte. Sentia a leve sensação de estar fazendo tudo novamente. Entretanto, via-se ainda a expressão alegre e marota em seu rosto. Sirius agora era um bruxo inocente e, ainda por cima, poderia cuidar do afilhado. Em seguida, o garoto imaginou a mestra Arabella. A sua madrinha. Queria ouvir as mil histórias que eles poderiam lhe contar. Lavou o rosto e desceu para a sala comunal. Para sua surpresa, havia centenas de alunos. Todos se postavam diante do Mural de Recados da Grifinória. Harry aproximou-se.

_EM COMEMORAÇÃO AO DIA DOS NAMORADOS, NO PRÓXIMO DIA CATORZE DE FEVEREIRO, SERÁ REALIZADO UM BAILE ESPECIAL NO SALÃO PRINCIPAL. ESTEJAM TODOS COM VESTES À RIGOR. INÍCIO ÀS 19:00 H. PERMITIDO APENAS PARA OS ALUNOS ACIMA DO QUARTO ANO. EM PARES. MAIORES INFORMAÇÕES, FALAR COM O PROFESSOR REMO J. LUPIN._

         - Oh, não! – resmungou ao lembrar do Baile de Inverno. 

         - Do que você está reclamando Harry? – indagou uma voz doce ao seu lado. 

         Harry virou-se e encontrou Gina o encarando. Estranhamente, já sabia que era ela. 

         - Leia. – disse o garoto, apontando para o comunicado. 

         Gina leu com atenção e arregalou os olhos diante da penúltima frase. 

         - Em pares? – espantou-se ligeiramente nervosa. 

         - Que droga! Eu odeio esses bailes! – resmungou novamente o menino. 

         Gina cerrou os olhos ao lembrar vagamente de ouvir o mesmo Harry dizer aquilo. 

         - Eu também. – mentiu Gina timidamente. 

         Harry pigarreou e parou em Gina. Ficou pensativo e depois, a convidou para descer para o café. Parou de repente. 

         - Você não já não viu estas cenas antes? – perguntou para Gina. 

         Inexplicavelmente, a garota também tinha essa impressão. 

         - Acho que sim, Harry. Estranho não? 

Acabaram não dando importância. No salão principal, nem Lupin, Arabella ou Dumbledore estavam presentes. O garoto ignorou e sentou-se com Gina. Neville e Dino estavam sentados à mesa também. 

         - Vocês viram? – instigou uma conversa Dino. – Que hora para um baile, hein! 

         - Por que? – estranhou Harry. 

         - Você não leu a capa do Profeta Diário? 

         Harry negou franzindo as sobrancelhas, mas em seu íntimo já sabia que era sobre seu padrinho. 

         - Sirius Black é inocente de todas aquelas acusações! – disse o menino surpreso enquanto dizia. 

         - Mesmo?! – espantou-se Gina ao lado de Harry. 

         - É. O único assunto entre os alunos. Que grande furo! – exclamou Neville trêmulo. 

         De repente, uma figura loira postou-se ao lado de Harry. Instintivamente, Harry sentiu que deveria logo cortar o papo com Malfoy e ir embora. 

- Deve estar muito contente, não é mesmo Potter! – debochou Draco. – Afinal de contas, o assassino de seus pais está solto agora! 

         Harry conteve-se, deixando-se levar pelos pensamentos e ignorou Draco de maneira fria. Gina lançou um olhar a Draco, que cerrou os olhos e virou as costas, seguindo para a mesa da Sonserina. Hermione e Rony aproximaram-se e acomodaram-se. Gina abaixou o olhar, chateada com Draco e Hermione franziu a testa. 

         - Vocês viram? Baile de dia dos Namorados! Não temos tempo para esses eventos! Temos os N.O.M.s no final do ano! – resmungava. 

         - Ao contrário de certas pessoas, Mione, nem todos os alunos de Hogwarts estão estudando vinte e quatro horas por dia. – provocou Rony. 

         Harry olhava a comida em cima de sua mesa. A dor de cabeça era mesmo chata. Persistente. Ametista surgiu de repente, ao lado de Gina e sentou-se, apoiando a cabeça num impulso sobre a mesa. 

         - O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione. 

         - Minha cabeça. Está explodindo! – reclamou manhosa. 

         - Onde está o Dumbledore? – indagou Rony a Ametista. 

         A garota virou-se para a mesa dos mestres e reparou na falta de seu avô, Arabella e Lupin. 

         - Ele disse que teria de ir ao Ministério da Magia em Londres por uns dois dias. Acho que levou o Lupin e a professora Figg junto. 

         Harry virou-se para a garota. Ela tinha olheiras fundas como quem não tivesse dormido a noite toda. 

         - Você está com uma cara péssima! Normal... – debochou Harry ainda ligeiramente nervoso com que houve no dia anterior, onde Ametista discutira com Sirius. 

         Ametista levantou a cabeça com os olhos cerrados. 

         - Eu já tive um belo pesadelo com você Potter nesta noite, então não me provoque! – respondeu irritada. 

         - Pesadelo comigo? Que pesadelo? – interessou-se Harry. 

         - Sonhei que você me enchia a paciência e eu te estuporava! O que você acha disto?! – exaltou-se Ametista. 

         A cabeça dos dois estralava de dor quando trocavam acusações ou desaforos. Era automático. E como ambos perceberam rapidamente, pararam. Ametista levantou-se e voltou para a torre. Harry coçou os olhos e também voltou para a torre. Rony o acompanhou. Gina resolveu agir e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. 

         - Você vai fazer algo de especial hoje, Mione? – indagou cautelosa. 

         - Não sei. Por que? 

         - Eu queria conversar com você. – disse Gina tímida. 

***

Sirius andava de um lado para o outro, intrigado com o bilhete deixado por Lupin em cima de sua mesa. A cabeça rodava e doía muito.

_Sirius, _

         Arabella e eu fomos convocados, junto com Dumbledore, para uma reunião de emergência no Ministério da Magia, em Londres. Devemos nos ausentar por cerca de dois dias. Não se preocupe e cuide-se. 

                                               _Remo_

         - Estranho. Reunião de emergência? – intrigava-se Sirius. 

         Entretanto, mais estranho que aquilo era sua dor de cabeça. Não tinha uma há anos. Havia apenas uma pessoa que o fazia ficar com dores de cabeça. Apenas uma. E Sirius controlava o pensamento. As lembranças doíam demais. 

***

No almoço, Harry e Ametista ainda não conversavam e as cabeças ainda insistiam em incomodar. Rony comia normalmente e Gina e Hermione chegaram atrasadas. Via-se claramente a expressão surpresa e severa de Hermione enquanto se aproximava. Sentou-se ao lado de Ametista. 

         - Gina contou-me tudo sobre _ele_. – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido em tom de reprovação. 

         Sim, Draco Malfoy. Mas parecia que ele havia voltado a ser como era antes de toda aquela confusão com Gina. Perturbador ao extremo. Ametista arriscou um olhar a Hermione, porém preferiu suspirar e olhar para a mesa da Sonserina. Malfoy encarava Gina com os olhos cerrados. 

         De repente, ao meio da refeição, corujas invadiram o salão principal. Minerva McGonagall levantou-se e chamou Hermione. Enquanto isso, Gina esperava receber algum recado de uma conhecida coruja negra, mas nada veio. Uma coruja qualquer veio carregando uma carta e despejou-a no lugar onde Hermione estava sentada. Ninguém notou, menos Rony. 

         - Acho que a Mione não vai se incomodar se eu abrir a carta dela, não é mesmo? – supôs a Harry, vendo a monitora da Grifinória deixar o salão principal acompanhada de McGonagall. 

         Harry nem prestou atenção em Rony e apenas concordou com a cabeça. O garoto tomou a carta em suas mãos então e guardou-a no bolso do casaco, esperando abri-la na sala comunal. Ele também recebeu um exemplar do Profeta Diário, que Harry lia toda vez. Entretanto, as notícias da capa daquele dia não podiam ser piores: "Mais uma morte! E mais uma Marca Negra!" – lia-se na manchete principal. 

         - Oh não! – exclamou Harry deixando cair os ombros desanimado. 

E O MINISTRO PERMANECE NEGANDO!

OAKHILL – _Foram encontrados os corpos de Richard McCarthy, de sua mulher, Diane McCarthy e seus dois filhos, Grace, de onze anos, e Stuart, de oito. Desaparecidos a dois dias, o Departamento de Investigação Mágica recebeu uma coruja com todos os dados e pistas de onde encontrá-los. Testemunhas dizem que a Marca Negra pairou sobre o bairro onde foram encontrados, Oakhill, por cerca de três horas. _

_         Como sabem, Richard e Diane McCarthy foram aurores durante a guerra contra os Comensais da Morte e Você-Sabe-Quem. Aposentados há seis meses, eles planejavam voltar ao trabalho após o ataque a Igor Karkaroff, já citado neste jornal. _

_         Também podemos destacar a insistência em negar a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem e seus Comensais, do Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge: "Estas devem ser piadas de algum irresponsável que anda circulando e colocando a população mágica em pânico". Vamos então esperar que alguém do alto escalão do Ministério seja morto para o ministro despertar e perceber que medidas precisam ser tomadas. _

_         Reportagem escrita por David McDermott_._      _

- Como ele pode ser tão hipócrita?! – exaltava-se Harry. 

***

Rony não esperou Harry terminar de comer e logo subiu para a torre da Grifinória. Precisava terminar um dever de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas passado por Lupin a mais de uma semana. Sentou-se numa das poltronas da sala comunal e observou a carta que segurava entre os dedos. 

         - Preciso ler! – reivindicou rapidamente como que logo perderia a coragem. Abriu e o rosto tornou-se velozmente vermelho, quase roxo. 

_Hermione, _

_         Como estão as coisas por aí? Bem, eu sei que já decidimos não tocar mais neste assunto, porém é difícil nesta época do ano. Ando pensando muito em você nestes últimos dias. Farão um baile aqui em Durmstrang e eu gostaria que pudesse estar contigo em meus braços. Um sonho? Espero que não. Talvez você possa pedir uma "folga" para Dumbledore e vir para cá. Dançaríamos bastante, posso te prometer. Responda-me quando puder. Beijos. _

_                                                                                              Vítor            _

         Rony enchia-se de fúria. De ódio. Então, ela correspondia-se com _aquele cara ainda! O garoto sentia-se traído, enganado. E pensar que ficou a manhã toda a procurando para, desta vez, convidá-la para ser seu par no Baile. Mas, depois __daquilo, ela não merecia nem metade do seu carinho!_

Num impulso quase _animal_, Rony correu até o quarto da garota. Estava vazio. Olhou todas as camas, procurando um detalhe que revelasse qual era a de Hermione. E viu, na mesa de cabeceira, um porta-retrato, onde estava uma foto dela, dele e de Harry. Os três sorriam. Abriu todas as gavetas da mesa e nada encontrou. Foi então que viu o baú no pé da cama da amiga. Num flash, abriu o baú e encontrou praticamente, uma pilha de cartas. Espalhou-as pela cama e verificou uma por uma. Haviam algumas de Harry, outras mais dele e _centenas_ de Krum! E o pior aconteceu: ele leu cada uma até chegar naquela que o garoto pedia-a em namoro. Rony sentiu o peito apertar de ódio. Na verdade, ciúmes. Ciúmes doentios. E como se nada bastasse, Hermione entrou no quarto e deu de cara com um garoto de cabelos e rosto vermelhos, olhos cravados e cheios de lágrimas em pergaminhos estendidos em cima de sua cama. 

         - Rony? – arriscou Hermione, quando viu a face do amigo levantar-se e cravar os dentes nos lábios.                           

         - VOCÊ TÁ NAMORANDO O KRUM?! – indagou Rony berrando. 

         Hermione arregalou os olhos. Rony descobrira. Andou e emparelhou-se com a cama. E pôde ver as cartas abertas de qualquer jeito. 

         - Você não tinha _o direito_ de mexer nas minhas cartas! – ralhou a menina indignada. 

         - VOCÊ CONTINUA ESCREVENDO PARA ESSE CARA?! – esbravejou Rony, novamente enfurecido. 

         Hermione nunca vira Rony tão nervoso em sua vida. Nem quando Bichento tinha _supostamente comido Perebas. _

         - E qual é o problema? – provocou a garota. 

         Rony, num ato inesperado, pulou em cima de Hermione como um leão pronto para devorar sua caça. 

         - QUAL O PROBLEMA?! ELE É O PIOR HOMEM QUE EU JÁ VI NA MINHA VIDA! – gritou de tal maneira que os alunos começaram a ouvir da sala comunal. 

         - Você não o odiava quando era apenas o apanhador da Bulgária! – lembrou Hermione, ficando também bem nervosa. 

         - CLARO QUE SIM! ISTO FOI ANTES DE EU VER ELE DANÇANDO COM VOCÊ! – vociferou sem pensar. 

         Hermione ficou sem reação. Estava comprovado o ciúme de Rony para com ela. Rony também notou após ter dito a besteira que havia feito. Escolheu então sair do quarto correndo, deixando Hermione ali, em meio as cartas espalhadas e seus sentimentos revirados. 

         Ametista apareceu repentinamente, de olhos arregalados ao ver o que havia acontecido: 

         - O que... – ia perguntando a amiga, quando viu Hermione cair sentada na cama como uma pedra sem vida. 

         Na verdade, Hermione ficaria ali até o final da tarde. Tentando relembrar tudo o que acontecera há pouco, e as palavras de Rony misturando-se com as batidas rápidas de sua coração. Ele, por sua vez, trancou-se no quarto, deixando as lágrimas que tanto tentou segurar, correrem livres pelo seu rosto. 

***

Nem naquela noite, nem no dia seguinte, nem na semana seguinte. Rony e Hermione não trocavam sequer olhares. Para ajudar ainda, Harry havia brigado feio, _novamente, com Ametista em uma aula de Arabella, que os expulsou da aula de Aparatação. Não se falavam igualmente. Apenas Gina trocava palavras com todos. _

Foi num jantar em que Dumbledore levantou de sua cadeira (após ter voltado do transe, juntamente com Lupin e Arabella, sofrido no Feitiço do Esquecimento) e lembrou aos alunos que dali três dias aconteceria o Baile de Namorados, proposto pelo professor Lupin, orgulhoso em sua cadeira.    

         - Devem providenciar seus pares logo. O Baile está chegando e queremos ver todos vocês aqui. – disse o diretor. 

         - Baile, que coisa mais idiota. – resmungou Rony. 

         Hermione não deu a mínima e continuou a refeição. Harry pensou no que o amigo acabara de dizer e uma idéia surgiu na cabeça. Terminou de jantar e subiu para a torre da Grifinória. Enquanto Hermione e Rony subiram para seus dormitórios e Ametista foi, surpreendentemente, para a biblioteca, Harry esperou Gina despedir-se para dormir. 

         - Hei Gina! – chamou Harry, ao vê-la pisar no primeiro degrau da escada. – Posso dar uma palavrinha com você num instante? 

         Gina levantou as sobrancelhas surpresa e voltou. Postou-se a frente de Harry. 

         - Que foi? – indagou sem muita empolgação. 

         - Você... Você... – via-se a clara dificuldade de Harry em completar a frase, envergonhado. 

         - Você o que? – tentou ajudar Gina. 

         - É que, você sabe, eu não tenho jeito para essas coisas. 

         Gina franziu a testa desconfiada. Harry disse finalmente: 

         - Você quer ir ao baile comigo? 

         A garota levantou as sobrancelhas realmente surpresa e sentiu-se ruborizar por um instante. Harry também sentiu um calor diferente. 

         - Claro. – respondeu Gina realmente feliz por dentro. 

         Harry arriscou um sorriso maroto e desejou uma boa noite de sono, dirigindo-se para seu dormitório. Seria difícil, já que Gina não esqueceria daquela noite tão cedo assim. 

         Na manhã seguinte, Hermione encontrou Ametista adormecida sobre um monte de cinco grossos livros numa mesa ao canto da sala comunal da Grifinória. 

         - O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou curiosa. 

         Ametista levantou como um foguete assustada. Depois, coçou os olhos e pôde ver melhor Hermione. Abaixou a cabeça novamente. 

         - Estudando, o que parece? – respondeu Ametista mal humorada. 

         Hermione franziu a testa. A amiga nunca fora muito fã de estudos, então vê-la naquela posição era _diferente_. 

         - Mas para que você está estudando? – voltou a indagar Hermione. 

         - As aulas com o Lupin andam acabando comigo! No começo era até divertido, mas agora está impossível! Toda vez ele me pede para estudar isso ou aquilo sobre coisas incompreensíveis! – resmungou Ametista, arrogante. 

         - Acho melhor você ir tomar um banho e lavar seu rosto. Ainda dá tempo de chegar na primeira aula. – aconselhou a monitora. 

         No salão principal, Gina acordara radiante, contando para suas _amigas do quarto ano que Harry Potter a havia convidado para ir ao Baile do Dia dos Namorados. Hermione aproximou-se e ouviu o final. _

         - Harry te convidou Gina?! – surpreendeu-se a menina. 

         - Sim! Isso não é ótimo! – animou-se Gina. 

         A monitora da Grifinória deu um sorriso amarelo e sentou-se na mesa. Harry chegou em seguida. Sentou-se cansado. 

         - Então você convidou a Gina? – insinuou Hermione. 

         Harry concordou com a cabeça, pegando um pão com a boca. 

         - Olívio acabou de me dizer que o jogo contra a Cornival será no próximo fim de semana. Espero que todos estejam novamente preparados – disse Harry com a boca cheia. – Falando em baile – mudou de assunto. – Com quem você vai? 

         - Não conto. – respondeu rápido. 

         Harry riu e sacudiu a cabeça. 

         - E aquela Dumbledore ridícula? 

         - Harry! – repreendeu-o Hermione. – Pare de falar dela assim! 

         - Ela é mesmo! Não tenho que ficar poupando palavras! – resmungou Harry irritado. 

         - Não sei com quem ela vai. E pronto. 

         - E o Rony? – indagou Harry estrategicamente. 

         - Não sei e não quero saber! – irritou-se Hermione, bebericando o café, cortando a conversa. 

***

À noite, lá estava Ametista debruçada sobre os livros, tentando entender algo daquelas lendas sem pé nem cabeça. Não sabia porque ficava ali, enquanto poderia estar divertindo-se com sua capa de Invisibilidade por aí. Sem contar que odiava o clima da biblioteca e, parecia também que Madame Pince não gostava muito de vê-la ali. Vigiava-a todo o tempo. Os olhos estavam quase se fechando quando alguém apareceu e a "acordou". 

         - Ametista? – chamou uma voz conhecida. 

         - Rony, que você quer? – perguntou sem muita vontade. 

         - O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – estranhou o garoto em tom debochado. 

         - Caçando elfos é que não é! Estou estudando! – respondeu ríspida e sarcástica. 

         Rony deu um sorriso amarelo sem graça e sentou-se em sua frente. 

         - Preciso de um favor seu. – disse com cuidado. 

         Ametista largou a pena que segurava e parou em Rony. 

         - Você sabe que eu não sou o tipo de pessoa solidária... – ia dizendo quando o garoto a interrompeu. 

         - Não será muito difícil. 

         A garota franziu a testa. Mantinha o pé atrás, era desconfiada ao extremo. E Rony era o tipo que não se deixaria enganar. 

         - Fale logo. – disse ríspida. 

         - Vá ao baile comigo. – respondeu Rony. 

         Ametista arregalou os olhos. 

         - Nem pensar Weasley! – irritou-se, o chamando pelo sobrenome. – Eu não irei naquele baile idiota! 

         - Por favor! Eu preciso que você vá comigo! 

         - E por que _eu_?! Têm milhares de garotas espalhadas por este castelo! – reclamou. 

         - Porque só você pode me ajudar... – dizia Rony. 

         Uma resposta abriu-se diante de Ametista. E de repente, ela mudou o tom da conversa. 

         - Ajudar com o quê? – indagou com esperteza. 

***

Não demorara muito e o dia chegara. Perto das quatro horas da tarde, Hermione e Gina dispararam para o quarto. A monitora ajudaria Gina a arrumar-se. Harry e Rony jogavam Snap Explosivo com Fred e Jorge. Ametista estava sentada no sofá lendo qualquer livro. Jorge atacou: 

         - Você não vai se arrumar, Ametista? 

         A garota não levantou os olhos do livro e respondeu sem dar muita importância a pergunta feita: 

         - Não demoro para me arrumar. 

         - Claro que não! – começou Harry. – Nada fará melhorar a sua aparência mesmo! – provocou. 

         Os quatro garotos riram. Ametista realmente não era o melhor exemplo de beleza. Baixa e sem maiores atrativos, bonito mesmo nela apenas os olhos. Mas ela não se importava. Muito menos com a opinião de Harry. 

         - E eu respondo igualmente a você Potter. – retrucou ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro. 

         Passado pouco mais de uma hora, Ametista deixou a sala comunal e seguiu para o quarto. Encontrou Hermione enrolando os fios do cabelo na própria varinha e Gina tomando banho. 

         - O que você está fazendo?! – espantou-se. 

         - Alisando meu cabelo. – respondeu rápida. 

         Ametista franziu a testa e retirou o vestido do armário. 

Perto das sete horas, os garotos já estavam prontos na sala comunal. Fred e Jorge haviam dado um traje de festa para Rony, como pedido por Harry no ano anterior. O garoto estava com um traje verde bem escuro. Harry tinha usado o mesmo no Baile dos Campeões, a veste verde-esmeralda. Fred usava vestes a rigor parecidas com a de Jorge, o primeiro vestia vinho, e o segundo marrom. Pouco a pouco foram aparecendo Dino, Neville e Simas. Por último, Olívio Wood em tom negro. As garotas com certeza cairiam por ele naquele noite. 

         Então apareceram. Primeiro foram Lilá e Parvati, de amarelo e verde. Dino e Simas aproximaram-se. Levaram Neville, que iria com Padma, irmã de Parvati. Depois foram Angelina, de creme, Alícia, de branco, e Katie de vermelho. Fred e Jorge acompanharam as três. Katie iria com um garoto do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa. Depois, apareceu Gina. Harry impressionou-se. Ela trajava um delicado vestido rosa que firmava suas curvas que começavam a aparecer. O longo cabelo ruivo preso num coque gracioso, deixando alguns fios soltos. O garoto chegou perto e sorriu. Em seguida, Hermione desceu, ajeitando o cabelo. Rony segurou a respiração. Estava deslumbrante. A conhecida cabeleira transformou-se em uma coisa só. O brilho das madeixas lisas realçavam junto com o roxo do vestido. Usava sapatos de saltos certamente. E tinha uma leve maquiagem nos olhos e um batom claro sobre os lábios. O parceiro prontificou-se. 

         - E então, como estou Olívio? – indagou Hermione, querendo mostrar-se a Rony orgulhosa. 

         Olívio Wood sorriu assistindo a cena. Rony ficara da cor de seu cabelo. O ciúme corroía sua mente e ele apertava os dedos de raiva. Por último, apareceu Ametista. Rony aproximou-se cavalheiro e deu seu braço para a garota apoiar. Olívio parou de repente. A típica caída que já sentia pela neta do diretor ressaltava ao vê-la daquela forma. Mas ele não foi o único. Até mesmo Harry notou a diferença. Ela trajava um vestido azul-petróleo e o cabelo fora solto como uma cascata de ondas e presa com uma presilha a franja, transformada numa trança. Todos seguiram para o salão principal. 

         As mesas das casas de Hogwarts foram retiradas e deram espaço a mesas pequenas onde cabiam cerca de seis pessoas. A decoração fora feita com rosas das mais diferentes cores e laços azuis e vermelhos. Dumbledore sentava-se em uma mesa juntamente de Minerva, Lupin, Arabella e... Sirius! 

         - Harry, aquele não é Sirius? – indagou Rony surpreso. 

         O garoto arregalou os olhos. Pela primeira vez Sirius aparecia em público. E os alunos não pareciam incomodados. Entretanto, ele estava diferente. Havia cortado o cabelo na altura dos ombros, feito a barba, colocado um belo traje a rigor azul escuro e tinha o maior sorriso de todos na mesa. Os grandes olhos azuis também se destacavam. Enquanto Gina, Hermione, Olívio e Ametista pegavam uma mesa, Harry e Rony foram até a mesa dos professores. 

         - Sirius! – festejou Harry alegre. 

         O padrinho virou-se contente para o afilhado e lhe deu um abraço. 

         - Liberdade Harry! Liberdade! – repetia Sirius. – Mas diga-me. Com quem você veio hoje? – indagou maliciosamente. 

         - Com a Gina, sabe? – respondeu o garoto ruborizado. 

         - A mais nova dos Weasley? – perguntou Arabella entrando na conversa. 

         Harry virou-se para a madrinha e concordou. Ela estava realmente bonita. E muitos jovens do sexto e sétimo ano olhavam para a professora com outros olhos. Harry sentia ciúmes. 

         - Você está muito bonito hoje – elogiou Arabella. – A semelhança com Tiago é gritante, não acham? 

         Os olhos de Harry brilharam. Rony cumprimentou a todos e Lupin disse num impulso: 

         - Veio com a Hermione, Rony? 

         Harry segurou a risada, assim como os outros da mesa ao ver o rosto de Rony passar de branco a vermelho de vergonha. 

         - Não, não – respondeu meio sem jeito. – Vim com a Ametista. 

         Agora foram os olhos de Lupin que brilharam. 

         - E onde ela está? – indagou curioso. 

         Em seguida a pergunta, as garota apareceram. Olívio ficara na mesa conversando com Jorge e Lino. Arabella observou Gina e Hermione e elogiou-as. Ametista aproximou-se e cumprimentou todos, exceto Sirius Black. Parecia que os dois ainda tinham a lembrança do dia do julgamento viva em suas mentes. Lupin sorriu e perguntou: 

         - Animada, Ametista? 

         - Eu pareço estar? – respondeu. – Porque devo confessar que tem alguma coisa que não me deixa dormir direito há quase três noites seguidas. – terminou sobre as aulas especiais e seus estudos. 

         - E eu espero não ter nada a ver com isso. – completou o professor, entendendo bem o recado. 

         - Sua mãe também não gostava muito de estudar... – disse o avô da garota saudoso. 

         Ametista sorriu orgulhosa. 

         - Está vendo professor – dizia ela a Lupin. – Já vem do sangue. 

Sirius virou-se ligeiramente ao ouvir a garota e trocou olhares com Arabella e Dumbledore. Rapidamente, desviou o olhar. 

         - Vocês estão todas divinas. – Elogiou Dumbledore. – Espero que possam aproveitar a festa. 

         Harry olhou para a mesa do ao lado e encontrou muitos conhecidos. O ex-professor Moody, seu assistente Matt Holm, a bela Lynn Winter, que ajudara Sirius no julgamento, Percy Weasley e a Sra. Figg. Harry tomou um susto e arregalou os olhos ao encontrar a vizinha da Rua dos Alfeneiros. 

         - Sra. Figg! – exaltou-se. 

         A velha senhora tinha a expressão de bondade estampada no rosto quando viu Harry. Ela, que morava junto aos trouxas e ficara com Harry durante algum tempo, estava postada ali. 

         - Como vai Harry? – cumprimentou. 

         - A... A senhora é bruxa? – gaguejou o garoto. 

         - Bruxa? Claro! Sou a mãe de Arabella. – e apontou para a mestra na mesa ao lado. 

         Harry permanecia com os olhos arregalados. Porém, preferiu não continuar a conversa. A música começara a tocar e a comida a ser servida pelos elfos. Voltaram todos para a mesa. Gina sacudia o pé por baixo da mesa. 

         - Eu adoro esta música. – disse sorridente. 

         Rony lançou um olhar a Harry, que levantou uma sobrancelha, não entendendo. O garoto indicou Gina com a cabeça. Harry bufou. 

         - Gina, você quer dançar? – perguntou meio sem graça. 

         Ametista segurou o riso. Harry cerrou os olhos para a garota, que franziu a testa de forma engraçada. 

         A festa passava agitada. Muitos comiam, outros dançavam, outros apenas admiravam. Dumbledore convidara a Sra. Figg para uma dança e Moody, Minerva McGonagall. Fred dançava com Angelina em esplendorosa apresentação. Eram servidas muitas cervejas amanteigadas. Na ponta oposta do salão onde Rony estava sentado, via-se Draco agitando um copo impaciente, enquanto Pansy Parkinson mexia em seu cabelo. Ametista levantou e disse: 

         - Olívio, vamos dançar um pouco? – pediu meio rude. 

         Os olhos de Olívio brilharam ao ouvir aquilo. Rony levantou-se: 

         - Mas eu sou seu par! 

         Ametista devolveu um olhar de dar muito medo para Rony e seguiu para o meio da pista com Olívio, ignorando-o. Harry conversava com Sirius e Lupin em uma outra mesa, enquanto Gina ia pegar um copo de ponche. Arabella dançava com Matt. Lupin tinha o olhar perdido. 

         - Sabe Harry, fiquei muito satisfeito ao vê-lo com a menina Weasley. Gina, não é mesmo? – Harry confirmou com a cabeça. – É uma garota muito bonita, combina com você... – dizia Sirius quando Lupin levantou-se da cadeira. 

         - O que ele vai fazer? – indagou Harry curioso. 

         O mestre aproximou-se de Arabella e disse a Matt: 

         - Poderia dançar um pouco com a dama? 

         Arabella sorriu e abaixou os olhos para o chão envaidecida. Matt suspirou e deixou Lupin colocar os braços em volta da professora. 

         - Atrapalhei alguma coisa? – perguntou Lupin. 

         - Absolutamente nada. – respondeu a mulher satisfeita. 

         Gina voltou segurando um copo de ponche entre os dedos e uma música romântica começou a tocar. Sirius deu um toque nas pernas de Harry por baixo da mesa e o garoto levantou-se. 

         - Vamos dançar de novo? – convidou a garota, que sequer largou o copo e segurou a mão esquerda de Harry estendida a ela. 

         Olívio tentava conversar com Ametista, mas nem mesmo os três copos de cereja amanteigada conseguiram diminuir o mau humor da garota. Katie Bell aproximou-se e pediu para dançar com Olívio. Ametista imediatamente soltou-se do bonito jovem e voltou para a mesa com os pés doloridos. 

         Rony permanecia sentado com Hermione. Os dois não trocaram sequer uma palavra a noite toda. Ela sacudia os pés enquanto ele friccionava os dedos da mão tentando criar coragem. Ametista aproximou-se e observou a cena. 

         - Eu acho melhor vocês saírem daqui logo porque eu estou bem nervosa! – exaltou-se fingindo estar irritada. 

         Rony e Hermione entreolharam-se e continuaram sentados. Rony virou-se para Ametista e ela indicou a pista com a cabeça. O garoto gaguejou na primeira, mas depois repetiu e aquilo soou bonito: 

         - Vamos dançar, Mione? – convidou timidamente. 

         Hermione levantou os olhos para aquele garoto. Ela o via diferente. Rony não parecia nada com aquele constante _panaca_ que a irritava à todo minuto com uma tirada nova. Não hesitou e estendeu a mão para levá-la à pista. 

         Sirius passou a mão pelos fios negros do cabelo e olhou para a mesa do lado. Encontrou Lynn Winter, bela e majestosa, sentada. Levantou e foi na direção esperada. 

         - A senhorita dançaria comigo em agradecimento pelo apoio naquele dia do julgamento? – pediu em tom engraçado. 

         - Somente se o senhor me chamar por Lynn. – e sorriu em seguida. 

         Harry dançava com Gina calmamente. Sentia as batidas do coração aceleradas da garota bem perto de seu peito. Surpreendentemente, a sensação era gostosa. Porém, mas estranho que aquilo foi ver um Draco Malfoy se aproximar e dizer: 

         - Potter, eu poderia dançar um pouco com a Weasley? 

         Gina virou-se para Draco impressionada. Harry ia responder algo grosseiro a Malfoy, quando a garota o parou e apenas agitou a cabeça positivamente. Harry ficou sem reação e procurou a mesa para sentar-se. Avistou de longe Cho dançando com um garoto da Lufa-Lufa. Imaginou-se no lugar dele por um instante. Voltou para a mesa e encontrou Ametista bebericando o quarto copo de cerveja amanteigada. 

         - Você vai ficar bêbada assim. – disse em tom debochado. 

         - Se isso ajudar a passar essa noite mais rápido, estarei satisfeita. – respondeu mal humorada. 

         - Nossa! Quanta má vontade! Então porque veio?! 

         Ametista virou-se para Harry e bufou. 

         - Fique sabendo que eu só vim neste baile por causa do Weasley. Sozinho, ele não vai conseguir nada com a Mione. 

         Harry, que já tinha uma idéia dos planos daquela noite de Rony, nada questionou.  

         - Devo admitir que você me surpreendeu. 

         - Por que? – indagou a garota. 

         - Ajudar um amigo. Achava que não fazia muito o seu tipo... 

         - E não faz! Eu só fiz isso pela Herm... – e então parou. 

         - Por quem? 

         Ametista tinha uma desconfiança, mas contá-la para Harry era demais. 

         - Por... Por... Ah! Não importa Potter! 

         Pararam então ao lado deles Arabella e Lupin. A mestra tinha a face bem rosada enquanto Lupin exibia um grande sorriso. 

         - Vocês não vão dançar? – perguntou a madrinha de Harry. 

         - NÃO! – responderam os dois juntos. 

         - Ah! Vão sim! – disse Lupin, levantando Harry da cadeira, assim como Arabella ajudava Ametista. 

         Os dois jovens entreolharam-se e tiveram a mesma conclusão: os professores estariam certamente muito _bêbados_. Mas não teve jeito. A música mudou e Dumbledore pediu que a luz fosse diminuída. Era uma balada bem melosa. Ametista fez uma careta, enquanto Harry virava de costas para ela. Lupin empurrou um para o outro e os dois trombaram. 

         - AI! Você pisou no meu pé! – reclamou Harry. 

         - Mesmo?! Oh! Me desculpe Potter! – debochou irônica. 

         - Não me provoque Dumbledore! – respondeu o garoto. 

         Ametista riu vitoriosa. Harry indignou-se e segurou a garota pela cintura, puxando-a para si. 

         - Como sei que você me odeia, e acredite, o sentimento é recíproco, você vai ter de dançar comigo! – provocou Harry, fazendo Ametista cerrar os dois olhos azuis. 

         Os dois não se acertavam nos passos, ela insistia em pisar no pé dele, era engraçadíssimo. Perto do final da música, os dois cansaram e deixaram-se levar pelo clima calmo e romântico. Podia-se ver vários casais se beijando na pista. Ametista apoiou a cabeça no ombro esquerdo de Harry e o garoto pôde sentir o gostoso perfume da menina. Sândalo. Ele virou-se para ela e sussurrou em seu ouvido: 

         - Não está tão mal, não é mesmo? 

         Ametista sentiu-se arrepiar. O perfume dele era bom. Soltou-se por um momento e os dois permaneceram apenas dançando conforme a música. 

         Do outro lado da pista, dançavam Hermione e Rony. A cada trinta segundos, Rony ia aproximando o corpo da garota para mais perto do seu. Hermione arrepiava-se constantemente. Rony a envolvia em seus braços e ela não estava tão mais baixa que ele. O salto havia ajudado e, mesmo que estivesse sem eles, não dariam muita importância. 

         Pouco antes da música terminar, Harry foi tocado por alguém pelas costas. Virou-se e encontrou Sirius com a face descontente. Ametista retirou a cabeça do ombro do garoto e deu de cara com o homem. 

         - Harry, poderia conversar com você um pouco? 

         O garoto olhou para Ametista, que ajeitou o vestido e voltou à postura superior. A garota sequer disse algo a Sirius e voltou à mesa. 

         - O que foi, Sirius? – perguntou impaciente. 

         - Já não te disse para não andar com essa garota, Harry? Parece que tudo o que eu falo entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro! 

         - Eu só estava dançando com ela! Nada mais! 

         - Seu par era a menina Weasley, não ela! Além do mais, já é o bastante para mim! – exaltou-se Sirius. – E não quero ver mais você e ela por aí juntos, está me ouvindo?! 

         Harry sentiu uma enorme vontade de responder algo a Sirius, mas preferiu calar-se. Voltou à mesa e sentou-se com a garota. 

         - Até que não dançamos tão mal. 

         Ametista virou-se para Harry e arriscou um sorriso. E fora o bastante para pessoas que, teoricamente, se odiavam. 

         Enquanto isso, Rony sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione: 

         - Vamos lá fora, está muito quente aqui dentro. 

         A garota levantou a cabeça e concordou. O seu coração disparou. 

***

Enquanto isso, depois de acabada a dança entre Gina e Draco, o garoto puxou Gina para fora do salão principal. 

         - Porque você me tirou do Harry? – perguntou a garota aborrecida, já que Draco fizera questão de não dizer nada enquanto dançavam. 

         - Eu só fiz isso para ele perceber que não tem todas as garotas de Hogwarts atrás da fama dele. Existem outras que se encantam com a frieza de um Malfoy. – respondeu presunçoso. 

         - Se você quis dizer que eu me encantei com você, está muito enganado Draco. – falou Gina rapidamente. 

         - É claro que não é você, Weasley. Você é totalmente caidinha por ele, não é verdade? 

         Gina cerrou os olhos, nervosa. 

         - Eu nem deveria estar gastando meu tempo com você. Mas é divertido ver que logo o seu sonho de ter o Potter cairá por água abaixo... – ia dizendo, voltando para o salão. 

         - O que você quer dizer com isso, Draco? – intrigou-se Gina. 

         - Acho que você estava tão perturbada com o meu charme que nem percebeu a romântica dança entre ele e a Dumbledore. Que pena hein! 

         Gina ficou parada ali. Impossível, pensou rapidamente. Afinal de contas, Harry e ela se odeiam. 

***

- Onde está a Gina? – perguntou Jorge, com os braços entrelaçados em Alícia Spinnet. 

         Harry deu de ombros. Também estava preocupado. Nunca se deve confiar em um Malfoy. 

         - Mas você deveria estar com ela! – espantou-se o irmão gêmeo. 

         - Eu estava. Só que o Malfoy quis dançar com ela e... 

         Jorge arregalou os olhos. 

         - O Malfoy?! E você deixou?! 

         Neste momento, Gina tocou as costas de Jorge. 

         - Onde você estava?! – indagou o irmão furioso. 

         - Não te interessa! – respondeu. 

         Harry arregalou os olhos e segurou o riso. Gina enfrentava o irmão com todas as forças. Logo, ela o despachou e sentou-se à mesa com Harry. 

         - E então? Como foi a dança com o Malfoy? – perguntou Harry em tom ligeiramente ciumento. 

         - Bem. E a sua com a Ametista? 

         Harry ajeitou-se na cadeira e respondeu: 

         - Sabe como é, nós nos odiamos. Não tinha como ser pior! 

***

O céu estrelado dava um toque a mais àquela noite. Rony caminhava com Hermione ao seu lado. Tremedeira. A garota, por sua vez, tinha na mente inúmeros planos para tentar adivinhar o quê o menino iria fazer. Seria realmente espantar o calor do salão principal? 

         Estavam postados no meio do jardim de Hogwarts, quando de repente, Rony parou. Hermione também. 

         - Algum problema? – indagou receosa. 

         - Eu... Eu queria conversar com você. – gaguejou. 

         - Sobre? – voltou a indagar no mesmo tom. 

         - Krum. – disse com dificuldade. 

         Hermione fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que ao final da "conversa" entre os eles, certamente sairiam brigados. 

         - O que tem ele? O que tem o Vítor? – repetiu curiosa. 

         - É exatamente isso que eu quero saber. – respondeu Rony. 

         Hermione suspirou. Rony, que até aquele momento estava de costas para a garota, virou e olhou no fundo de seus olhos. 

         - O que há entre você e _aquele cara_? – repetiu. 

         A garota tentou um sorriso. 

         - Não há! Nada... – respondia quando ele a interrompeu. 

         - E todas aquelas cartas?! Não era _nada_?! – desconfiou. 

         - Se eu tivesse algo com o Vítor, você seria o primeiro a saber. – disse a garota segura. 

         Rony permaneceu encarando-a. 

         - E com o Harry? 

         Hermione arregalou os olhos. 

         - O que?! – espantou-se surpresa. 

         - É que eu li em uma das cartas que _aquele cara_ desconfiava que gostava do Harry... – completou Rony bem vermelho. 

         - Eu não gosto do Harry! Ele é meu melhor amigo, Rony! – contestou Hermione exaltada. 

         - Então você gosta do Kr... _Daquele cara_, não é? – Rony evitava ao máximo sequer pronunciar o nome de Vítor Krum. 

         - Não! – gritou Hermione. – Eu não gosto do Vítor e muito menos do Harry, Rony! 

         Rony suspirou disfarçadamente e pareceu acalmar-se. Ficaram durante algum tempo calados. Rony virou-se de costas novamente para Hermione. Ela decidiu continuar a conversa. 

         - Mas, por que você está perguntando tudo isso? 

         Hermione não viu, mas Rony apertou os olhos esperando não ouvir a essa pergunta. Virou-se para ela e respondeu: 

         - Porque... Porque... Porque eu estava curioso, é só! – arranjou uma resposta rapidamente. 

         - Eu não acredito. – afirmou Hermione com o típico tom severo. 

         Rony percebera que não dava mais para esconder. Deveria seguir o conselho de Ametista e abrir o jogo logo de uma vez. Mesmo que aquilo destruísse a amizade dele, ou tranformasse aquela noite na mais especial de suas vidas. 

         - E então? Não vai me responder? – repetiu Hermione. 

         Rony suspirou e pegou toda a coragem que ainda restava. 

         - É que... Eu... Eu... 

         - Você o quê? – a impaciência começava a tomar conta da garota. 

         Rony respirou fundo e respondeu: 

         - Eu perguntei tudo isso porque eu estava curioso – disse, vendo Hermione girar os olhos, impaciente. – E também porque eu estava morrendo de ciúmes. – completou muito corado. 

         Hermione ficou boquiaberta. As suas desconfianças estavam então, na verdade, certas. Rony tinha ciúmes dela.  

         - Eu... Eu... – tentava arranjar alguma coisa para responder, mas Rony prosseguiu. 

         - Vê-la dançando com o _Krum_ – parecia enojado de falar o nome. – foi o fim do mundo para mim! – desabafava o garoto meio que sem perceber. – Depois encontrar todas aquelas cartas dele, dizendo que queria namorar você, a convidando para ir a Bulgária, o seu sumiço nas férias, todas aquelas coisas... Deixavam-me maluco! 

         - Mas... Quando você... 

         Hermione parecia anestesiada. Rony a interrompeu novamente: 

         - E ouvir aquele sonho estúpido do Harry sobre nós – Rony corou furiosamente. – Depois ter de agüentar as gozações de todos... Aquilo me matava! 

         Hermione abaixou a cabeça ao lembrar daquele dia. "_Traidora!_" – ouvi-o gritar em seu ouvido ainda. 

         - Mas foi naquela noite que eu percebi. 

         - O que? – não entendeu a garota. 

         - Eu tive um sonho naquela noite. Eu sonhei com você – Hermione sentiu um aperto no coração. – Sonhei com você a noite toda. E então, fui àquela aula de Adivinhação e tirei uma espécie de carta do amor. Eu sabia então porque estava tão furioso... 

         - Mas... – tentava interrompê-lo, mas Rony não deixava. 

         - Então teve a aula do Snape e a Ametista me perguntou porque eu odiava tanto o Krum... 

         Hermione lembrou-se de Ametista dizendo que havia descoberto algo muito interessante sobre Rony naquela manhã. 

         - Ela me contou que eu respondi que morria de ciúmes dele com você... 

         Hermione corou e arriscou um sorriso. Uma brisa leve sacudia os fios de seu cabelo. Rony segurou uma das madeixas de seu cabelo. 

         - E hoje eu percebi o quanto você é bonita... – disse enrolando a madeixa entre os dedos delicadamente. – o quanto você dança bem... – Hermione corou mais um pouco. – E quanto tempo eu perdi longe de você. – completou sussurrando em seu ouvido.  

         Hermione arrepiou-se dos pés à cabeça, e Rony notou. Os dois corações batiam muito forte nesta altura da conversa e o garoto parecia já ter domado o medo e conquistado aos poucos a garota. 

         - Eu... Eu estou surpresa. – Hermione arriscou uma frase depois de ouvir tudo aquilo. 

         - Mas eu ainda não terminei. – disse Rony com um sorriso maroto. 

         Hermione arregalou os olhos e os dois riram. 

         - Eu não gostava de você quando te conheci – Hermione estranhou. – Porém, ficamos amigos e passamos a dividir tudo juntos. E tantas aventuras que já tivemos! – Rony aproximou-se mais de Hermione e colocou os braços em volta de sua cintura. – E desafios que enfrentamos. E é por isso que eu aprendi a conviver com você, a entender as suas manias, a respeitar seu jeito de ser e a gostar de tudo isso com muito carinho. Então, eu quero dar um novo passo. E quero iniciá-lo com você.  

         Os dois tinham os olhos grudados um no outro. Sentiam as pulsações dos corações acelerados. Hermione não conseguia acreditar. Foi então que aconteceu. Rony havia se perdido nos olhos da garota e esquecido todas as frases bonitas que diria a ela num momento tão novo como este. Apenas aproximou o seu rosto do dela e sentiu mais uma vez a suave essência de rosas da sua pele. Retirou uma das mãos de sua cintura e tocou-lhe a face esquerda do rosto de Hermione. As estrelas assistiram as duas bocas encontrarem-se delicadamente. Os lábios de Rony tocaram os de Hermione suavemente e a mistura de sentimentos guardados há tanto tempo vieram à tona. Entretanto, os dois juntaram-se em um só ser. Tudo que era de ruim passou como uma brisa pela mente deles e acabou-se quando perceberam o enorme carinho que um sentia pelo outro. E não havia sentimento mais gostoso que aquele. Ficaram ali não se sabe quanto tempo, passando um para o outro tudo o que sentiam apenas por um beijo.


	21. Capítulo Especial: With or Without You

**N/A:** Esta songfic foi inspirada num dos capítulos da Fan Fic Harry Potter e a Herdeira de Hogwarts (Cap. 20 – Uma data especial). A música em questão é do **U2**, chamada **With or Without You**. 

**Sinopse: **Rony vê-se perdido ao encontrar as inúmeras cartas de Vítor Krum para sua amiga Hermione e encontra-se cheio de ciúme. Um sentimento que demorara a ser aceito agora aparece e permite que ele – com uma pequena ajudinha de Ametista – declare-se àquela que é um tesouro em sua vida. E seria no Baile dos Namorados. Rony conseguiria reunir toda a coragem necessária para atingir o seu maior objetivo: conquistar Hermione?

         Frustração. Este era o sentimento que Rony carregava naquele momento. Deitado em sua cama, a porta do dormitório fechada e seu dossel cobrindo toda a extensão de sua cama, o garoto lamentava-se. Há poucos minutos, estivera frente a frente com a realidade. E a realidade era uma: Vítor Krum, além de um melhor jogador de quadribol que ele, também era muito mais corajoso. Tão corajoso a ponto de revelar todos seus mais íntimos sentimentos para a pessoa escolhida. Algo que Rony não tinha. Coragem. Pelo menos, não para isso.

         Frustrado por sequer aceitar os próprios sentimentos. Naquele exato instante, Rony sabia que estava cego de ciúme. Ciúme por Hermione. Deixou-se levar pela emoção e permitiu que algumas lágrimas que tanto segurara a pouco caíssem de seus olhos. Tudo ainda estava muito fresco na sua mente para que pudesse confrontar os olhares da garota. Preferiu esperar. Esperar...

***

         A semana durou mais do que sete dias na opinião de Rony. Além de concentrar-se com a chegada dos N.O.M.s, ainda tinha de fugir das perguntas de Harry e dos olhares de Hermione. Pegou-se inúmeras vezes contemplando-a naquela semana quando seus olhos estavam distraídos em algum livro de seu gosto. Não trocara uma palavra com ela e, ainda assim, não conseguia desviar sua atenção de cada detalhe de sua pessoa. Se não eram os olhos castanhos, era a boca levemente carnuda, eram as pernas escondidas por aquela saia de pregas. Ou, simplesmente, a doce voz que encantava seus ouvidos. 

         Porém, os dias foram passando e, mais cedo do que imaginara, Rony estava sem qualquer chance de ir ao Baile com Hermione. Muito menos com qualquer outra garota. Todas já deveriam estar com seus devidos pares, enquanto ele teria de desistir de seu plano para igualar-se a Vítor Krum. Mas, uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça no momento mais improvável. Harry e Ametista estavam discutindo mais uma vez ainda sobre o assunto que os fizeram ganhar mais uma detenção. 

         - Eu não sou obrigada a fazer nada com você nesta escola e nem em nenhum lugar, Potter! – irritava-se Ametista, apertando os olhos.

         - E você realmente acha que eu fui até a professora, de joelhos, pedindo para que ela me colocasse junto de você na aula?! – respondia Harry, aumentando o tom de voz.

         Ainda discutiriam por mais algum tempo sobre a aula de Aparatação e Rony já havia entendido tudo. Por volta de onze horas, procurou-a por todos os quartos da Grifinória, mas para sua surpresa, encontrou-a debruçada sobre uma montanha de livros na biblioteca. Ametista era a sua salvação e, claramente, após muita insistência, conseguiu convencê-la de ir junto com ele ao Baile de Namorados. Ela já sabia de todo o plano de Rony e mostrou-se animada e prestativa – muito estranho para alguém como Ametista.

***

         Perto das oito da noite, lá estava ela ao pé da escada. Rony segurara a própria respiração em sua presença. Hermione estava com um vestido roxo. E ficava tão encantadora quanto uma veela. Apesar de querer mais que tudo, manteve-se paralisado, esperando Ametista que o acompanharia.

         Entretanto, o que estava fora de seus planos eram algumas atitudes da sua companheira de Baile. Ametista estava entretendo o máximo que podia – contra a sua vontade – o par de Hermione, Olívio Wood. Mas ele realmente não tinha a mínima idéia de como convidar Hermione para um passeio a sós. Foi quando a garota voltou à mesa, dizendo:

         - Eu acho melhor vocês saírem daqui logo porque eu estou bem nervosa!

         Pela primeira vez na noite, Rony e Hermione trocaram um olhar. E foi o que Rony precisava para uma coragem brotar de dentro de seu peito. Levantou-se e disse, estendendo a mão para a garota:

         - Vamos dançar, Mione? 

         Hermione não podia negar. Rony estava diferente. Muito diferente. Seus olhos continham um brilho azulado diferente, jamais reparado antes. Uma música suave começou a tocar e logo estavam no meio da pista. Rony colocou seus braços envolta da cintura de Hermione, que logo alcançou o pescoço do garoto, com certa dificuldade – apesar dos saltos, Hermione ainda era bem mais baixa que o garoto.

         Antes de Dumbledore mandar diminuírem a luminosidade, ambos puderam observar Harry e Ametista lutando para não terem de dançar juntos. Mas, logo, Hermione estava deixando-se levar pela gostosa trilha sonora e pelo charme divino de Rony naquela noite. Ele, aos poucos a apertava contra seu corpo, fazendo-a arrepiar. _"Até quando eu vou agüentar isso?"_, pensava de olhos fechados.
    
    **See the stone set in your eyes**

See the thorn twist in your side 

         Rony sentia-se cada vez mais necessidade de estar perto da garota. Queria que todo seu corpo estivesse em contato com ela. Queria que sua alma estivesse ligada à dela, exatamente no mesmo lugar, ao mesmo tempo. Um calafrio correu pela sua espinha quando observou a luminosidade aumentar novamente e a música acabar. Chegara o momento. Rony virou-se para Hermione, soltando seus braços da cintura fina da garota.

         - Vamos lá fora, está muito quente aqui dentro.

         Somente no segundo seguinte Rony percebera que sussurrara no ouvido de Hermione. Ele não chegou a notar o arrepio que correra pelo corpo da garota. No mesmo instante, os batimentos de Hermione aceleraram fora do controle.

I wait for you 

         O céu estava estrelado naquela noite de final de inverno. Contrariando as expectativas, não havia temperatura baixa ou mesmo alguma tempestade de neve repentina. Rony seguia ligeiramente à frente de Hermione. Seu corpo estava trêmulo e sabia que necessitava de alguns preciosos segundos para que sua voz não saísse frouxa. Ela, por sua vez, andava relutante, pensando se Rony estava com tanto calor a ponto de deixar o salão principal para trás.

         Algo interrompeu seu pensamento: Rony estava parado a sua frente. A garota indagou receosa e procurando não deixar a voz melancólica:

         - Algum problema?

         Rony odiou aquela pergunta, mas era preciso respondê-la. E da maneira certa.

         - Eu... Eu queria conversar com você. – ele não pôde evitar gaguejar.

         - Sobre? – voltou a perguntar medrosa.

         - Krum. – finalizou Rony decidido.
    
    **Sleight of hand and twist of fate**

**On a bed of nails she makes me wait**

         - O que há entre você e _aquele cara_?

         Rony sequer conseguia disfarçar o ciúme que carregava sobre Vítor Krum. E Hermione, astuta e inteligente, sabia bem que algo o incomodava.

         A garota tentou um sorriso calmo e confiante.

         - Não há! Nada... – respondia quando ele a interrompeu.

         - E todas aquelas cartas?! Não era _nada_?! – desconfiou.

         - Se eu tivesse algo com o Vítor, você seria o primeiro a saber. – disse a garota segura.

         Rony não desviou seus olhos de Hermione e permaneceu encarando-a seriamente. Voltou a indagar:

         - E com o Harry?

         Hermione arregalou os olhos pasma.

         - Eu não gosto do Harry! Ele é meu melhor amigo, Rony! – contestou Hermione exaltada.
    
    **And I wait without you**

**With or without you**

         "Ela não me considera um melhor amigo", pensou Rony rapidamente e segurando o sorriso. "Isto pode significar alguma coisa!"

         Rony foi fazendo uma série de perguntas para Hermione, deixando-a insegura sobre seus sentimentos por Rony. Claro que ela sabia que gostava dele, mas não tinha certeza se eram tão fortes quanto pareciam ser. No mesmo segundo, Rony estava dando as costas para ela.

         - Mas, por que você está perguntando tudo isso?

         O garoto apertou seus olhos temeroso.

         - E então? Não vai me responder? – repetiu Hermione.

         Rony gaguejou mais duas vezes antes de arquejar frases que tiveram um impacto imenso sobre Hermione.

With or without you 

         - Eu perguntei tudo isso porque eu estava curioso – disse, vendo Hermione girar os olhos impaciente. – E também porque eu estava morrendo de ciúmes. – completou muito corado.

         O estômago de Hermione virou de ponta cabeça dentro dela e sentiu que seus joelhos vacilavam lentamente. Seus batimentos tomaram outro curso novamente.
    
    **Through the storm we reach the shore**
    
    **You give it all but I want more**

         - Vê-la dançando com o _Krum_ – parecia enojado de falar o nome. – foi o fim do mundo para mim! – desabafava o garoto meio que sem perceber. – Depois encontrar todas aquelas cartas dele, dizendo que queria namorar você, a convidando para ir a Bulgária, o seu sumiço nas férias, todas aquelas coisas... Me deixavam maluco!

         Os olhos castanhos de Hermione estavam arregalados e parecia que havia esquecido-se de respirar por alguns momentos. Nada passava por sua mente, as palavras de Rony batiam e voltavam com a mesma rapidez que um relâmpago e provocavam uma certa paralisação em Hermione.
    
    **And I'm waiting for you**
    
    **With or without you**

**With or without you**

         Rony não parou por ali. Ao observar as reações de Hermione, contou ainda sobre a poção feita por Ametista na aula de Snape e sobre os constantes ciúmes que ele sentia por ela quando se tratava de Krum. Uma brisa fazia os fios escuros do cabelo de Hermione agitarem-se ligeiramente e contrastavam com sua face corada. Antes que ela pudesse ajeitar alguns fios perdidos no ar atrás de sua orelha direita, Rony segurou-os e fitou-a.

         - E hoje eu percebi o quanto você é bonita... – disse enrolando a madeixa entre os dedos delicadamente. – o quanto você dança bem... – Hermione corou mais um pouco. – E quanto tempo eu perdi longe de você. – completou sussurrando em seu ouvido.
    
    **I can't live**
    
    **With or without you**

         Mais uma vez, os joelhos de Hermione perderam parte de sua força de sustentação e a fizeram segurar-se. Ela estava arrepiando-se com cada palavra, cada frase, cada fonema vindo do garoto. 

         - Eu... Eu estou surpresa. – foi tudo que Hermione conseguira pensar em responder a Rony.

         - Mas eu ainda não terminei.

         Hermione observou um sorriso malicioso formar-se nos lábios de Rony e interagir com as sardas de seu nariz e suas bochechas. Ele estava espetacularmente lindo.
    
    **And you give yourself away**

**And you give yourself away**

         Hermione não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida que Rony representava algo a mais que um simples amigo de quatro anos. Ele encaixava-se em todos os seus maiores desejos e trazia ainda consigo uma sensação de segurança e confiança inabaláveis. Porém, ela não queria admitir naquele momento que ainda estava muito temerosa. Temerosa em relação a si mesma. Se Hermione não aceitasse o sentimento que ocupava todo seu coração naquele momento, ela estaria traindo a si mesma. E isso era algo que ela estava mais do que temerosa. Estava apavorada. 
    
    **And you give**
    
    **And you give**
    
    **And you give yourself away**

         Sabia que enquanto estivesse com seus livros, possuía um refúgio. Um abrigo para somente ela e seu mundo. Um mundo tão igual e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente do de Rony. E ela temia. Temia mais uma vez decepcioná-lo e fazê-lo sofrer. Entretanto, Hermione evitava também enxergar que poderia ela sair machucada daquilo que poderia se iniciar naquela noite. Rony nunca a entendera por completo. Será que, mesmo carregando todo esse sentimento por ela, ele passaria a compreendê-la? Mas, ainda assim, ela pensava que deveria se arriscar e não trair a si mesma.
    
    **My hands are tied**

**My body bruised, she's got me with**

         A proximidade do corpo de Hermione o fazia perder facilmente o curso de suas palavras. Porém, ele deveria contar tudo, dizer tudo que sonhara pronunciar. Não, ele não fazia o tipo romântico. Mas, ainda assim, ele faria somente para agradá-la. Antes de concluir sua idéia principal, Rony concentrou seus olhos nos de Hermione e sentiu um tremor. Sentiria sempre aquilo por ela? Sentiria uma dor insuportável como aquela toda vez que não pudesse tê-la da forma que queria?
    
    **Nothing to win and**

**Nothing left to lose**

         Na verdade, não havia mais nada a ser perdido em sua vida. Nada mais importaria se ele não pudesse tê-la por completo, da maneira que desejava. E estava disposto a fazer tudo para possuí-la da forma mais terna e carinhosa possível. As frases começaram a formas em sua mente e logo Rony estava dizendo tudo que deveria pouco a pouco.
    
    **And you give yourself away**
    
    **And you give yourself away**

         - Eu não gostava de você quando te conheci – Hermione estranhou. – Mas, ficamos amigos e passamos a dividir tudo juntos. E tantas aventuras que já tivemos! – Rony aproximou-se mais de Hermione e colocou os braços em volta de sua cintura. – E desafios que enfrentamos. E é por isso que eu aprendi a conviver com você, a entender as suas manias, a respeitar seu jeito de ser e a gostar de tudo isso com muito carinho. Então, eu quero dar um novo passo. E quero iniciá-lo com você.  
    
    **And you give**
    
    **And you give**

**And you give yourself away**

         Se qualquer idéia passara pela mente de Hermione naquele momento que tivesse alguma relação com deixar Rony para trás, a garota fizera questão de apagá-la. Não, ela não conseguiria trair a si mesma. Não com aqueles olhos tão belos e voz tão sincera e tão cheia de desejo dirigindo-se a ela de uma forma tão delicada. Talvez, voltaria a pensar daquele modo, mas não naquele momento. Era o mais especial de sua vida.
    
    **With or without you**

**With or without you**

         Nenhuma outra palavra ou mesmo frase foi dita. Rony estava amando envolver-se naquela experiência totalmente nova para ele. Apenas deixou-se levar pela essência deliciosa e envolvente de rosas que perfumava o ar entre eles. Tocou a face esquerda de Hermione e viu-se, naturalmente, encostando seus lábios suavemente nos da garota. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro de surpresa. E ele adorou cada segundo seguinte.
    
    **I can't live**

**With or without you**

         Hermione fechou os punhos sobre o colarinho da veste de Rony e apertou mais ainda seus lábios nos do garoto. Rony desceu suas mãos pela cintura de Hermione e pressionou-a contra ele. Logo, estavam misturando as próprias línguas no beijo, entrando em novas sensações. O garoto sentiu Hermione apertá-lo mais uma vez e suspirar ofegante. Ele mesmo estava quase sem ar, mais ainda parecia tão maravilhoso beijá-la de uma forma tão passional como aquela.
    
    **With or without you**

**With or without you**

         Rony arriscou soltar levemente seus lábios dos de Hermione, tentando recuperar um pouco de fôlego e enchendo seus pulmões para mais uma nova dose de beijos. A garota estava corada e seus lábios estavam ligeiramente inchados. Rony correu seus dedos por eles e sorriu. Estava sentindo-se tonto somente por tê-la em seus braços. 

         - Eu não posso viver com ou sem você, Mione. – disse Rony ao final, deixando qualquer sentimento ruim para trás ao vê-la concordar com a cabeça e beijá-lo mais uma vez, sentindo um sorriso maroto colocado aos próprios lábios.

         E toda aquela noite não foi suficiente para transferir o quanto sentiam um pelo outro. Na madrugada voltaram para seus dormitórios. Aquela noite nunca seria esquecida. Nunca.
    
    **I can't live**
    
    **With or without you**
    
    **With or without you**


	22. O Plano de Draco Malfoy

CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM – O PLANO DE DRACO MALFOY

Ametista ainda dançava com Lupin no meio do Salão Principal quando Harry e Gina subiram para a Torre da Grifinória. Os alunos deixavam aos poucos o baile, abraçados a namorados, a amigos. E havia alguém os observando de longe. Snape estava encostado a um dos pilares do salão, escondido. Observava Lupin abraçado a Ametista, como um pai. Os dois dançavam suavemente. Ao seu lado, apenas Arabella e Sirius, que fazia questão de estar bem longe do casal. A professora segurava o homem delicadamente e ele a guiava conforme a música. Ametista notara que Lupin não tirava os olhos dos dois adultos.

         - Algum problema, professor? – indagou curiosa.

         Lupin sequer ouvira Ametista. Observava-os com um certo tom de mágoa e receio. 

         - O senhor gosta dela, não gosta? – disse Ametista do nada, fazendo Lupin virar-se rapidamente para a aluna.

         - Como? – espantou-se o mestre.

         - Da professora Figg. O senhor gosta dela, não gosta? – repetiu.

         Lupin soltou-se de Ametista.

         - Claro que não. Ela é apenas uma velha amiga. – respondeu meio sem jeito. 

         Ametista riu em tom de deboche e decidiu despedir-se do mestre, deixando o salão. Snape, ao vê-la aproximar-se, voltou a sua sala nas masmorras. A garota estava prestes a subir as escadas para a Torre da Grifinória quando ouviu alguém dizer:

         - Tocante a sua cena com o Potter. 

         Ametista parou imediatamente e tornou-se a parede oposta a ela. Um garoto de cabelo loiro platinado saiu das sombras e deu um sorriso em tom de deboche. 

         - Já devia saber que era você, não é mesmo Malfoy?

         Draco cerrou os olhos esperto.

         - Eu achei realmente _lindo_ vocês dois dançando hoje. Pareciam dois apaixonados... 

         - Patético, Malfoy! – respondeu Ametista indiferente. – O que você quer?

         - Querer, não quero nada. Pelo menos _por enquanto_.

         Ametista franziu as sobrancelhas.

         - Vá procurar outra pessoa para chantagear Malfoy. Não perca seu tempo comigo.

         - Não sou de fazer chantagens – respondeu rapidamente. – Acho que para este caso, uma troca de favores caberia melhor...

         - Eu não faço favores a ninguém! – disse segura.

         - Muito bem. Você é quem sabe... – Ametista virou as costas e voltou a seguir seu caminho quando algo a fez parar novamente. – Mas eu ainda acho que o _seu pai não gostou muito de te ver dançando com o Potter, sabe. – completou._

         Ametista paralisou e arregalou os olhos. 

         - O que você sabe sobre meu pai? – perguntou ela, ainda sem olhar para Draco.

         - Muito mais do que você imagina. – respondeu, deixando a menina sozinha, cheia de pensamentos.

***

Harry _acampanhou Gina até a Torre da Grifinória após o término do baile. A sala comunal estava vazia. Muitos alunos já haviam subido para seus dormitórios e ainda havia outros que passeavam pelos jardins com seus pares.  _

         - Até que o baile não foi tão ruim, não é mesmo? – arriscou Harry.

         - Não mesmo. Você dança bem Harry! – disse Gina acanhada.

         Harry sentou-se num dos sofás enquanto Gina soltava o coque que prendera seu cabelo por toda a noite. A lareira estava acesa e o fogo agora se refletia nos fios vermelhos da jovem Weasley. Novamente, Harry pôde notar a tamanha beleza que Gina escondera durante todos esses anos. A garota tornara-se adolescente. Assim como ele. E assim, era impossível deixar de perceber como poderia desejá-la. Começou a sentir o mesmo que sentira por Ametista no feriado do Natal. Porém, desta vez, não existia música que pudesse hipnotizá-lo. Era apenas Gina. 

         - Harry? – chamou Gina.

         O garoto permanecera encarando, ou melhor, admirando Gina. Ela começava a sentir-se desconfortável. Entretanto, começou a lembrar a breve conversa com Draco e o motivo de não ter continuado com ele: Harry Potter. E, pela primeira vez, ele parecia estar realmente _com ela_.

         Harry foi dando chance aos seus hormônios adolescentes e começou a se aproximar de Gina. Já havia quase feito isso com Ametista – "Onde eu estava com a cabeça?", pensava se repreendendo –, e até mesmo com a própria Gina quando a Marca Negra reapareceu no céu no Dia das Bruxas. Gina sequer protestou e deixou o garoto ir chegando mais perto a cada segundo. Suas bocas estavam muito próximas quando o quadro da Velha Gorda abriu-se, despertando-os. Era Ametista. 

         A garota ainda estava pensativa. Aquilo que Draco dissera fora muito estranho. Porém, parou ao ver Harry e Gina vermelhos e com os rostos muito próximos. Ela sequer disse algo e procurou seguir rapidamente para seu dormitório. O silêncio tomou conta da sala comunal. Harry e Gina, apesar da interrupção, conseguiram voltar a concentrar neles mesmos. Estavam novamente a ponto de se beijarem, mas desta vez, foram Fred e Angelina que ingressaram na sala comunal.

         - Oh! Vocês ainda estão aqui? É melhor irem dormir logo! – brincou Fred enlaçado nos braços de Angelina.

         Gina e Harry riram. Atrás deles, começaram a entrar inúmeros alunos, conversando bastante, quebrando o clima entre os dois jovens. Gina levantou-se e disse ao garoto, ajeitando o vestido:

         - Acho melhor eu subir mesmo. Obrigado pela noite, Harry. – agradeceu bastante corada, seguindo para o seu quarto.

         Harry sorriu e concordou com Gina, subindo para seu dormitório também. 

***

Ametista abriu o álbum de fotografias e focalizou na foto tão adorada. A mãe, Hariel Dumbledore, seu pai (o rosto no meio da névoa, podendo apenas observar seus olhos) e ela, tão pequena e tão feliz. Uma profunda tristeza cobriu seu coração e relembrou Draco Malfoy. 

         De repente, interrompendo seu pensamento, adentrou uma garota, de olhos brilhantes e face totalmente rosada. Hermione parecia nas nuvens.  

         - Mione? – estranhou Ametista, fechando o álbum. 

         A menina suspirou e caiu na cama, com um grande sorriso.

         - O que aconteceu? – fingiu a amiga, já tendo uma leve idéia.

         - _Rony_. _Rony. Ele é tudo em que eu consigo pensar agora! – disse sorrindo como uma criança._

         - O que foi que o senhor Weasley fez?

         Hermione levantou e riu. 

         - Foi tão lindo Ametista. Ele disse tanta coisa bonita, parecia tão sincero e seguro. Eu estou apaixonada! – finalizou, fechando os olhos e passando a língua nos lábios, tentando lembrar o gosto de Rony.

         Ametista sorriu e a tristeza desapareceu por um momento. Pelo menos, naquele momento.

***

- Foi demais! Perfeito! – gritava Rony, pulando em cima da cama.

         Harry gargalhava com os comentários de Rony. 

         - Ai Harry! Você precisa ver como é bom beijar Hermione! Ela é tão doce, os lábios dela são tão macios, têm sabor de mel. 

         - Que pena que não terei a chance de sentir tudo isso... – debochou Harry, ao ver a cara de Rony tornar-se pura fúria.

         - Nem pensar! Hermione é minha! Só minha! – berrava novamente.

***

Os primeiros raios de sol adentravam pela fresta do dossel da cama de Hermione. Levantou e olhou-se no espelho. A expressão de alegria ainda estava no rosto. Arrumou-se e abusou do perfume. Queria estar perfeita para o reencontro com Rony. Colocou o broche de monitoria no peito e desceu até a sala comunal. Para sua surpresa, lá estava Rony. O garoto estava sorridente e trazia na mão esquerda uma rosa vermelha. Hermione abaixou a cabeça tímida e terminou de descer as escadas. De cara a cara com Rony, ele entregou a rosa e sorriu.

         - Ela é linda. – agradeceu Hermione de forma manhosa.

         - Assim como você. – respondeu Rony, segurando entre as duas mãos o rosto delicado de Hermione e dando um beijo.

         Os lábios de Hermione estavam frescos enquanto os de Rony pegavam fogo. Um beijo apaixonado, de dar inveja a qualquer um. Ao final, Hermione perguntou:

         - Mas por que isso tudo? – indagou meio sem fôlego.

         Rony pigarreou e encontrou as poucas forças que ainda restavam depois daquele beijo, dizendo:

         - Hermione, você namoraria comigo?

         A garota foi pega tão de surpresa, que deixou a rosa cair no chão. 

         - Eu... Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer, Rony. – arriscou Hermione meio sem voz.

         - Não precisa me responder agora. Pense o quanto quiser. 

         Hermione permaneceu em silêncio durante algum tempo e depois respondeu, surpreendendo Rony:

         - Não posso aceitar. – disse em tom arrependido.

         Rony apenas arregalou os olhos e saiu da sala comunal, voltando para seu quarto.

***

- O QUÊ?! VOCÊ DISSE NÃO?! – indignava-se Ametista ao ouvir Hermione contar o que acabara de fazer.

         - Eu não tenho tempo para namorar agora Ametista! E ainda...

         Ametista contorcia-se de raiva e tinha a face praticamente roxa.

         - TEMPO? VOCÊ ESPEROU TODOS ESSES ANOS PARA OUVIR ISSO E AGORA DÁ PRA TRÁS?! – gritava sem piedade.

         - Não dei para trás! – retrucava Hermione. – Eu apenas acho que ainda é muito cedo...

         - CEDO? Ontem você dizia que estava apaixonada pelo Rony e agora nega o pedido de NAMORO?! Eu não te entendo!

         - Não há nada para entender, Ametista! Eu não estou preparada e ponto final!

         Ametista respirou fundo tentando recuperar a calma.

         - Do que você tem medo? Do que você tenta fugir? – questionava.

         Hermione engoliu em seco e nada respondeu, pegando seu material e deixando o quarto.

         No café da manhã, Rony fizera questão de sentar-se bem longe de Hermione. Harry o acompanhava.

         - Não fique assim, Rony – dizia Harry em consolo. – Ela deve estar confusa, sei lá, mulheres são assim...

         - Não há explicação para isso Harry! – repetia Rony literalmente arrasado. – Eu não sou bom o suficiente para ela! Não para a grande monitora da Grifinória!

         Isso preocupava Harry bastante. Afinal, o segundo confronto do campeonato de quadribol estava muito próximo e eles precisavam ganhar para garantir uma vaga na final. Rony deixou a mesa de repente e seguiu para o quarto, deixando Harry sozinho na mesa da Grifinória.

***

Na noite que antecedia o jogo entre Grifinória e Corvinal, Harry estava sentado na sala comunal quando viu Hermione descer as escadas dos dormitórios femininos. Ela pedia que todos os alunos subissem para seus respectivos quartos. Já passara a hora de dormirem. Ela lançou um olhar severo para Harry, que a ignorou. Harry achara muito errado de sua parte negar o pedido de Rony. O garoto passara o dia todo trancado no quarto lamentando-se. Hermione desistira de qualquer tentativa de fazer Harry subir e foi-se para seu dormitório.

         O garoto sentou-se no parapeito da grande janela da sala comunal e observou as estrelas. Lembrou-se dos cabelos vermelhos de Gina que o deixaram tonto na noite passada. Ouviu um barulho.

         Ametista descia as escadas arrastando sua capa de Invisibilidade pelo chão. Tomou um susto quando viu Harry a observando.

         - Quer me matar de susto?! – resmungou a garota, chegando mais perto da janela.

         Harry lembrou-se então da sua dança com a garota. O perfume dela ainda estava em sua roupa. Entretanto, reparou na figura a sua frente. Ametista não possuía nenhum atrativo em especial. Não tinha os cabelos de Gina, nem a inteligência de Hermione, muito menos a beleza de Cho Chang. A garota então interrompeu seu pensamento:

         - Potter, você vai mesmo ficar me encarando? – irritou-se Ametista.   - Eu tenho mais o que fazer, Dumbledore! – respondeu Harry.

         A garota deixou a sala, envolvida na capa, sorrateiramente. Harry pensou então onde ela poderia estar indo. Mas acabou esquecendo rápido. Voltou ao pensamento inicial. Enfrentaria Cho Chang no dia seguinte. A garota o fazia virar do avesso antigamente, mas hoje em dia, a sensação mudara. Havia outra coisa que o fazia ficar maluco. E não eram os cabelos de Gina.

         Voltou para o dormitório e deitou-se na cama. Ouviu o ronco fundo de Neville e o rosto de Rony afundado no travesseiro, as marcas das lágrimas ainda nas bochechas. Imaginou-se sofrendo por alguém da mesma forma.

         - Espero nunca ter de passar por isso...    

         Fechou os olhos e um aperto no coração deu-se ao visualizar o jogo do dia seguinte. "Algo vai acontecer" – pensou consigo, e tentou pegar no sono, por mais que aquilo parecesse impossível. Abriu os olhos novamente e olhou pela janela. Viu a cabana de Hagrid e os jardins de Hogwarts. Um ponto aparecera perto do lago. Coçou os olhos e recolocou os óculos. Havia alguém ali. Procurou não se incomodar e deitou a cabeça no travesseiro. Fechou os olhos e pensou nos pais. A imagem de Ametista correu rápido pela sua mente. Formaram-se os grandes olhos azuis em sua frente. Pelo menos aquilo ela tinha de interessante. 

         - Esses olhos são tão parecidos com os do... – e rapidamente caiu no sono.

***

- Rony! Rony! Acorde!

         O garoto mexia-se de um lado para o outro. Harry tentava a todo custo acordá-lo. Já passara a hora do café e logo o jogo começaria.

         - Vamos! ACORDE! – berrou Harry ao final.

         Rony deu um pulo da cama e virou-se para Harry.

         - Não quero jogar... 

         - AH! Mas você vai jogar – dizia Harry em um misto de severidade e riso. – Você vai nem que eu tenha que jogar milhares de aranhas em cima de você!

         Rony tremeu. O garoto tinha pavor destes aracnídeos. Logo, desceram para a sala comunal. Encontraram Fred e Jorge, que desceram com eles. Na mesa da Grifinória, ainda restava alguns vestígios de comida e Rony aproveitou para alimentar-se. Ametista aproximou-se e sentou ao lado de Fred.

         - Bom dia. – cumprimentaram os garotos.

         Ametista soltou um muxoxo e mordeu um resto de pão que tinha em cima da mesa. 

         - O que aconteceu? – perguntou Jorge curioso.

         - Pergunte ao Potter, ele sabe do que eu estou falando. – respondeu com certa raiva.

         Harry franziu a testa. 

         - Do que você está falando?

         - Professora Figg ainda não te contou? – estranhou Ametista, vendo Harry negar com a cabeça. – Então pergunte a ela. Tenho certeza que você também não gostará da idéia. – e deixou o salão.

         Os garotos olharam Harry, que ficou sem entender. 

         - Vamos, temos de nos aprontar! – disse o capitão do time, Harry.

***

Hermione e Ametista seguiam juntas para as arquibancadas da Grifinória. Os alunos corriam pelos jardins, dispostos a pegar um bom lugar para assistir a boa disputa que sempre se formava entre Grifinória e Corvinal. Os apanhadores de ambos os times eram muito bons e garantiam um ótimo espetáculo. 

         - Talvez eu tente a posição de artilheira no ano que vem, apesar de preferir ser apanhadora. – comentava Ametista.

         - Eu não vejo nada de mais neste esporte. Você precisava ver como o Harry e o... – Hermione parara antes de mencionar o nome de Rony.

         Ametista tomou um ar vitorioso. Estufou o peito e disse com convicção:

         - Você se arrependeu, não foi?

         Hermione virou-se de cara amarrada e prosseguiu com o caminho calada. Ametista preferiu não mexer mais. Logo Hermione cairia em si. Perto do estádio, foram barradas por Draco Malfoy, Crabble e Goyle.

         - Você poderia _não atravessar o nosso caminho, Malfoy?! – disse Hermione visivelmente aborrecida._

         Draco soltou uma risada. Seus capangas riram junto. A cena era realmente muito patética! 

         - Sinto muito, sua sangue-ruim, mas não é com você que eu quero falar no momento. É com essa aí. – e apontou para Ametista.

         - Sabe Malfoy, você deveria medir melhor as palavras que usa perto de mim. – insinuou Ametista por causa do _sangue-ruim.                         _

         - Não precisa se incomodar Ametista, eu simplesmente ignoro este – Hermione olhou de cima a baixo Draco e fez uma careta. – este _ser – e aquilo soou tão forte, que Draco diminuiu o peito estufado e Hermione saiu andando. – Te encontro depois._

         Crabble e Goyle emparelharam com Ametista como dois seguranças. A garota olhou-os e depois disse:

         - Vão me raptar ou o quê?

         Draco lançou um olhar de comando aos "trasgos", que os deixara a sós por um instante no jardim. 

         - Diga logo o quê quer, Malfoy. – ordenou a garota.

         - Este é um recado breve. Apenas queria que você aceitasse vir até a Torre da Sonserina para conversarmos um pouco...

         - _Eu? Na Torre da Sonserina? Só em sonho, Malfoy! – surpreendeu-se._

         - Então podemos combinar em outro lugar. Talvez... Na sala de Feitiços. Não há ninguém por lá à noite...

         - E eu posso saber por que eu _iria_ ter o _desprazer_ de me encontrar com _você? – ela parecia estar enojada._

         - Você entenderá após o jogo. Eu tenho uma pequena surpresinha para você. -–respondeu, deixando-a intrigada.

         Ametista cerrou os olhos desconfiada.

         - E então, o que me diz de... Nove horas na sala de Feitiços? Hoje?

         E saiu andando pelo jardim, soltando uma risada triunfal. Ametista piscou duas vezes e franziu as sobrancelhas. Voltou para o estádio.

***

- Que é que aquele _panaca queria? – perguntara Hermione em meio à gritaria das torcidas das duas Casas._

         - Nada. Como você disse, ele é um panaca! – e as duas riram.

         Lino Jordan começava a narrar o terceiro jogo do campeonato de quadribol de Hogwarts: Grifinória X Corvinal. Os times entravam em campo e as torcidas enlouqueciam. Os garotos principalmente, ao verem a bonita e charmosa Cho Chang, apanhadora da Corvinal voar por cima das arquibancadas. Harry sentiu aquele rotineiro frio na barriga ao vê-la. Aproximou-se e cumprimentou o capitão do time adversário. O primeiro jogo da Corvinal havia sido contra a Sonserina e eles haviam perdido feio, apesar dos inúmeros gols feitos em cima do time mais odiado de Hogwarts. 

         - O POMO E OS BALAÇOS FORAM LANÇADOS! – irradiava o garoto da Grifinória. – MADAME HOOCH COLOCA-SE NO CENTRO DO CAMPO E LANÇA A GOLES! O JOGO COMEÇOU!  

         Logo no primeiro lance, um dos artilheiros da Corvinal lançou a goles contra um dos arcos da Grifinória.

         - Gol da Corvinal! – Lino nunca irradiava os gols de outras Casas como irradiava os da Grifinória.

         Harry, que observara o gol do time adversário, viu que era facilmente defensável para Rony, mas o garoto parecia ainda arrasado. Ametista parecia ter observado o mesmo que o capitão.

         - Qual é?! O Rony poderia ter defendido essa! – gritava nervosa.

         Hermione sentia-se culpada e, quando olhava para o garoto entre os arcos da Grifinória, seu coração apertava mais um pouco de arrependimento.

         Pouco depois, Lino gritara:

         - GOL DA GRIFINÓRIA! BELO PASSE DE ANGELINA JOHNSON PARA ALÍCIA SPINNET! É ASSIM MESMO MINHAS GAROTAS! 

         - JORDAN! – gritava a professora Minerva. – Você é pago para irradiar os jogos, não torcer pela Grifinória!

         Aos poucos, o tempo passava e o placar permanecia 50 X 30 para a Corvinal. Os batedores deles eram realmente bons e conseguiam neutralizar as jogadas das artilheiras da Grifinória. Harry começara a ficar nervoso, a procura do pomo de ouro. Entretanto, parecia somente ele. Cho estava estática em cima de sua vassoura. Pouco depois, avistou uma bola dourada perto da arquibancada dos professores. Correu como um raio e Cho o perseguiu sem muita emoção. Quando estava perto de pegá-lo, sua vassoura parou de repente e ele apenas teve tempo de estender os dedos para agarrar a bolinha voadora. Harry fora arremessado de sua Firebolt de tal maneira que não teve como se segurar em nada, caindo como um saco de areia no chão do campo de quadribol. Desmaiou.

         O jogo fora paralisado e Cho descera de sua vassoura correndo. Todos pareciam apavorados. Harry permanecia desacordado. A queda fora de tão alto que tinha os dois braços quebrados, assim como uma das pernas. O time da Grifinória, assim como o da Corvinal, rodeavam o garoto. Madame Hooch veio correndo e deparou-se com o jovem garoto estatelado no chão, em meio a uma ligeira poça de sangue. Rapidamente, Sirius cruzou o estádio e carregou Harry até a entrada do colégio. Via-se o desespero em seus olhos. Rony e Hermione acompanharam-no até a ala hospitalar, assim como Lupin e Arabella. Ametista, antes de voltar ao castelo após tamanha confusão, bateu os olhos numa das arquibancadas e viu o sorriso estampado nos rostos de Crabble, Goyle e Draco Malfoy.

***

Apesar da forte queda, Harry conseguira pegar o pomo e então, a Grifinória estava na final da Taça de Quadribol novamente. O garoto submetia-se a uma série de feitiços que pudessem restabelecer seus braços e perna. Sirius andava de um lado para o outro fora da enfermaria, enquanto Rony sentava-se de costas para Hermione, que estava muito preocupada. Lupin voltara para o salão principal, tentando acalmar os alunos e Arabella sentara-se junto à porta a espera de informações. Seus olhos estavam cheios de água.

         - Tiago nunca caíra daquela forma, Sirius! Como pode ter acontecido justo com Harry?! – apavorava-se a madrinha do garoto.

         Sirius permanecia-se calado, andando de um lado para o outro. Tantas coisas passavam pela sua cabeça naquele momento. Tantos medos e preocupações. 

         - A vassoura deve ter sido azarada. – sussurrou Hermione, bastante alto para Arabella conseguir ouvir.

         - Você acha? – perguntou a madrinha entrando em parafusos.

         - Harry não brecaria daquela forma tão brusca e inconseqüente! Alguém azarou a vassoura, tenho certeza!

Sirius resmungou algo para si. Viu Ametista virando o corredor e vindo em sua direção.

         - O que essa garota está fazendo aqui? – perguntou para Arabella em baixo tom.

         A mestra olhou e bufou para Sirius, impaciente. 

         - Ela é amiga de Harry, Sirius!

         - Hunf! – resmungou rabugento. – Amiga?! Amiga?!

         A garota aproximou-se de Rony e Hermione e perguntou:

         - Como ele está?

         Antes que pudessem responder qualquer coisa para Ametista, Sirius foi respondendo, atropelando-os:

         - E por que você se preocuparia com ele?! 

         Ametista parou ligeiramente surpresa e virou-se para Sirius:

         - Sabe _senhor_ Black – este senhor foi realmente estranho. – Eu posso não me entender com Potter ou até mesmo não gostar dele, mas não desejo a sua morte!

         - Quem me garante isso?!

         Mais uma nova discussão entre eles estaria prestes a começar quando a porta da ala hospitalar foi aberta e Madame Pomfrey saiu.     

         - E o Harry? Ele já está melhor?! – perguntava Arabella, tentando enxergar alguma coisa dentro da sala enlouquecida. 

         - Acalme-se primeiro – pediu a enfermeira. – O senhor Potter está bem _agora. Mas sinto informar-lhes que sua situação é um pouco delicada. _

         Sirius caiu como um peso qualquer sobre uma das cadeiras do corredor.

         - O que ele tem, Madame Pomfrey?

         A mulher suspirou fundo e respondeu de forma cautelosa:

         - Ele terá de passar mais alguns dias na ala hospitalar para a continuação do tratamento de reconstrução de seus braços e perna. A queda foi extremamente forte e ele poderia estar bem pior, devo até dizer. Ele bateu a cabeça e também precisamos ficar atentos a qualquer mudança no estado clínico do garoto – a enfermeira parou de repente. – Entretanto, foi constatado um tipo de infecção num dos braços. Mais precisamente no esquerdo. 

         - E o que isso significa? – indagou Rony.

         - Significa que o seu tratamento para cura completa levará cerca de dois a três meses. – Rony arregalou os olhos.

         - E o que isso tem de mal? – estranhou Arabella, um pouco mais aliviada.

         - Ele não poderá jogar a final da Taça de Quadribol! – desesperou-se o goleiro do time da Grifinória.

***

Desânimo. E sentimento de derrota. Estes eram as palavras que melhor descreviam a Grifinória após a vitória sobre a Corvinal e a queda quase fatal de Harry de sua Firebolt. Rony já transmitira a notícia ao time e todos estavam arrasados.

         - Como iremos ganhar sem o Harry? Ele é tudo no nosso time! – lamentava-se Fred, com Angelina nos braços.

         - Estamos perdidos. Vamos perder esta taça fácil! – dizia Jorge girando a sua varinha entre os dedos. – Vamos ser condenados a limpar os pratos junto com os elfos pela vergonha da nossa futura derrota para a Sonserina!

         A Casa de Salazar Slytherin havia garantido a vaga para a final de quadribol cerca de três dias antes do baile de Dia dos Namorados, ganhando contra a Lufa-Lufa.  

         Hermione lia atenciosamente um livro num canto da sala comunal, enquanto Rony a observava de longe. A vontade de falar com ela era tão grande, mas o orgulho era ainda maior. E ficou ali, apenas lembrando de seu primeiro beijo. Em seguida, Ametista cruzou sua frente e uma luz clareou em sua mente.

         - É isso! – gritou no meio da sala.

         Todos pararam e olharam para Rony. Ele voltou a falar:

         - A nossa solução! Nós podemos substituir o Harry por um outro apanhador, não podemos?!

         Fred e Jorge entreolharam-se e indicaram que sim com a cabeça.

         - E daí? – perguntaram juntos os irmão gêmeos.

         - E daí que nós já temos um substituto. Na verdade, uma substituta! – e apontou para a garota, que também assistia a cena.

         - EU?! – espantou-se Ametista ao ver o dedo de Rony indicado a ela.

         - Claro! Não foi você que derrotou o Harry daquela vez?! No começo do ano, não se lembram?! – recordava Rony e todos começavam a concordar aos poucos.

         Ametista ficou ali, sem saber o que fazer. O único jeito era aceitar substituir Harry Potter e estrear como a nova apanhadora da Grifinória para a final da Taça de Quadribol.

***

Envolvida pela capa de Invisibilidade, Ametista ainda tentava digerir a idéia de ter de jogar no lugar de Harry. Seguia para a sala de Feitiços, para o encontro com Draco Malfoy. Não havia ninguém lá quando chegou. Sentou-se à mesa do professor Flitwick. Pouco depois, apareceu o garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos frios. Olhava de um lado para o outro e Ametista sentiu uma raiva subir pelos cabelos.

         - Foi você, não foi? – interrogou no escuro, fazendo o garoto dar um pulo de susto.

         Ametista apareceu na porta, como se acabasse de chegar. Malfoy não poderia saber que ela possuía uma capa de Invisibilidade. Draco aproximou-se e indagou triunfante:

         - E se fosse?

         Ametista pulou em seu pescoço, agarrando-o pela gravata.

         - Você ficou maluco?! Ele poderia ter morrido! – gritava em seu ouvido.

         - AH! Olha só quem está dizendo isso! Eu pensei que você quisesse, desejasse receber esta notícia o mais rápido possível! Já fiquei sabendo que vocês andam se pegando desde o primeiro dia de aula! Até que eu gostaria de ver uma briga entre vocês dois! – respondeu Draco, soltando a gravata na mão de Ametista.

         A garota suspirou tentando acalmar-se e foi logo direto ao assunto:

         - Escute Malfoy. Acredite ou não, eu tenho muito mais o quê fazer na minha vida do que ficar aqui, perdendo meu tempo com gente do seu tipo, então fale logo o que você quer!

         Draco arriscou um sorriso.

         - Está bem então. Já que você descobriu que fui eu que coloquei um pequeno feitiço na vassoura do Potter, vou direto ao ponto. Eu sabia que os idiotas da tua Casa iam colocá-la para substituí-lo, então resolvi tirá-lo um pouco da disputa para entrarmos em ação.

         - _Entrarmos_? – estranhou Ametista.

         - Sim. Eu e você – Ametista arregalou os olhos. – Lembra que eu mencionei uma certa troca de favores entre nós, pois então, chegou a grande hora.

         - O que você quer? – Ametista não acreditava naquilo que ouvia.

         Draco aproximou-se mais da garota.

         - Eu tenho algo que te interessa e você tem algo que me interessa também.

         - E o que seria isto? – perguntou a garota desconfiada.

         - Você deseja informações sobre seu pai. Eu posso dá-las. Porém, com uma condição.        

         - Que condição?

         - Que _eu_ ganhe a Taça de Quadribol! – encerrou vitorioso.

         Ametista franziu a testa.

         - Você não tem competência bastante para me vencer, Malfoy? – desafiou a garota.

         - Se você já ganhou do Potter, que sempre ganha de mim, como espera que eu ganhe de você?! – baixou a guarda Draco.

- Eu sempre imaginei que você fosse um fraco mesmo... – disse Ametista em baixo tom, fazendo Draco ficar vermelho.

         Ficaram uns instantes silenciosos.

         - E se eu não quiser cooperar com esse plano idiota? – perguntou Ametista séria.

         - Simples. Você não saberá nada sobre seu pai e eu ainda espalharei pelo colégio todo o meu rápido lapso de loucura.

         - Lapso de loucura? – riu Ametista.

         - Ah, eu sei que você sabe! Meu pequeno beijinho com Gina.

         A garota paralisou. Sabia que aquilo poderia acabar com a vida da mais jovem dos Weasley.

         - Você... Você não teria coragem de tanto? – duvidou Ametista.

         - Claro que teria, Dumbledore. Tanto teria que poderia criar uma história tão boa que eu sairia na posição de bonzinho no final, enquanto a minha querida Gina perderia toda a _pouca_ popularidade que ainda resta em sua miserável vida.

         Ametista levantou-se e tomou sua capa em mãos.

         - Não sei como ela pôde cair nas suas histórias, Malfoy. – e saiu da sala se Feitiços.

***

Arabella passara toda a tarde ao lado de Harry na ala hospitalar. O garoto despertou perto do horário do jantar, trazido pela enfermeira. Enquanto comia, Arabella passava algumas novidades para o afilhado.

         - Harry, eu ainda não tive tempo para contar-lhe, mas eu e o Remo decidimos uma coisa. – disse a mestra devagar.

         - O que? – indagou Harry, tomando sua sopa.     

         - Você sabe que estes treinos especiais que você e a Srta. Dumbledore vem fazendo é uma espécie de... de... 

         - Do que?

         - Não importa – ignorou Arabella. – O importante é que decidimos aprimorar o treino de vocês. 

         Harry estranhou.

         - Como?

- Decidimos que você e Ametista farão um pequeno teste.       

- Que tipo de teste? – perguntou Harry muito curioso.

         - Vocês dois se enfrentarão.

         Harry arregalou os olhos. Depois, praticamente entrou em pânico ao imaginar um terço do que poderia acontecer.

         - Será um massacre! – exclamou o garoto.

Sirius entrou na sala, interrompendo-os.

         - Massacre?! – estranhou em seu tom preocupado. – O que será um massacre, Harry?

         O garoto tentou explicar, mas a madrinha tomou a frente.        

         - Eu e Remo iremos aplicar um teste para ele e Ametista. Eles irão se enfrentar, Sirius.

         - OH! Que ótimo! – festejou Sirius. – Assim, você poderá acabar com ela de uma vez! – completou.

         - SIRIUS! – repreendeu-o Arabella.

         - Me desculpe – fingiu. – Como está? – perguntou gentilmente.

         - Ainda um pouco tonto, mas melhor. – respondeu com voz fraca, ainda pensando num duelo entre ele e Ametista.

         Sirius arriscou um sorriso. Por dentro, ele morria de preocupação. 

         - Tenho uma notícia para lhe dar. Se você for parecido comigo, não irá gostar nem um pouco. – disse o padrinho.

         Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

         - O que aconteceu?

         - Já acharam um substituto para você na final da Taça de Quadribol.

         - Mesmo? Quem? – animou-se Harry.

         - O sobrenome _Dumbledore_ te lembra alguém? – insinuou Sirius em um quase latido.


	23. A mágica meia noite

CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS – A MÁGICA MEIA-NOITE 

Praticamente três semanas passaram-se até Harry voltar a Torre da Grifinória. Foi recebido pelos companheiros do time de quadribol e por Hermione.

         - Melhor? – indagou Katie, olhando o braço esquerdo enfaixado.

         - Já estou bem. O braço é que é o problema. – respondeu.

         - Pelo menos temos alguém para te substituir. – disse Angelina.

         - Não! – exclamou Harry aborrecido. – Até lá, já poderei jogar! – afirmou com convicção.

         Hermione deu um cutucão nas costas de Harry.

         - Você ficou maluco?! Olhe o estado do seu braço! Você não vai querer que piore, não é mesmo?! – dizia a monitora em tom autoritário.   

         - Pois a Ametista não vai jogar no meu lugar! – respondeu nervoso.

         Alguém descia as escadas e ouviu a última fala.

         - Nossa Potter! Nem bem voltou, e já está querendo mandar e desmandar! Você me surpreende! – disse Ametista em tom sarcástico.

         Harry tornou-se vermelho. As pessoas começavam a se dispersarem ao verem o tom da conversa.

         - Você não vai jogar no meu lugar! Eu não permito! – retrucou Harry.

         - VOCÊ NÃO PERMITE?! – exaltou-se Ametista. – E _desde quando você permite alguma coisa ou não?!_

         - DESDE QUANDO EU SOU O CAPITÃO DO TIME! – vociferou.

         Ametista soltou uma risada e aproximou-se de Harry.

         - Isso é abuso de poder, sabia?

         Imediatamente, a professora Minerva adentrou na sala comunal. 

         - O que está acontecendo aqui?! – e então olhou para os dois. – Sr. Potter e Srta. Dumbledore! Novamente?! Sigam-me! – ordenou austera. 

         Os dois trocaram olhares e seguiram a mestra. Como já imaginado, os dois foram levados até a sala do diretor. Para sua surpresa, o diretor estava acompanhado. Sirius e Snape estavam também no âmbito. O primeiro mantinha-se em pé, apontando para o segundo, que se sentava em uma das cadeiras. 

         - Você vai nos tirar dessa encrenca Snape! Não quero nem saber como, mas eu não vou permitir que um erro como este estrague minha vida novamente! – gritava Sirius.

         - Eu sinto muito, mas eu não obedeço a você! – respondeu Snape com o típico tom seco e sombrio. – Eu obedeço a ele! – e apontou para Dumbledore que passava as duas mãos no rosto, cansado.

         Sirius praticamente pulou em cima de Snape, porém McGonagall entrou na sala com os dois alunos ao seu lado. Dumbledore olhou-os por cima dos óculos meia-lua e suspirou.

         - O que foi desta vez? – indagou muito cansado.

         Sirius ajeitou-se, assim como Snape. Os dois homens permaneciam olhando para os jovens curiosos.

         - Adivinhe, Alvo. O Sr. Potter e a Srta. Dumbledore estavam aos berros na sala comunal da Grifinória _novamente_! – explicou Minerva ligeira.

         Dumbledore correu os olhos em Harry e Ametista, que se mantinham virados um contra o outro. Depois fez um sinal com a cabeça que a mestra poderia deixá-los com ele. Dumbledore então observou tanto Sirius quanto Snape. Os dois haviam entendido bem o quê ele queria.

         - Eu não vou sair! – afirmou Sirius com certa rispidez.

         - Assim como eu! – concordou Snape.

         O diretor encarou os bruxos e disse de forma sutil:

         - Eu _ordeno_ que vocês saiam desta sala. Agora! 

         Os homens engoliram em seco e saíram do âmbito *,* um tanto nervosos. Podia-se ainda ouvir alguns comentários ameaçadores de Sirius para o mestre de Poções do lado de fora. Dumbledore lançou um olhar aos alunos e mandou-os sentar. 

         - Eu _não preciso e _não quero_ ouvir a história _desta_ noite – começou o diretor visivelmente aborrecido. – Porque eu sei que __amanhã, haverá uma nova! E eu já avisei vocês antes que parassem com essas brigas! _

         - Mas... – tentou Ametista explicar, mas o diretor logo a interrompeu.

         - Não tem_ mas! Eu já estou cansado de ver vocês nesta sala sempre pelo mesmo motivo! Pensei que vocês fossem parar depois da última chamada minha e da professora Figg, pela _pequena_ e __nova discussão entre vocês no meio da aula dela!_

         Harry e Ametista há pouco tempo ficaram em detenção por causa de uma discussão na aula de Arabella. Harry nunca vira o diretor tão amolado. Era notável. O diretor retirou os óculos e colocou-os em cima da mesa. Respirou fundo e continuou:

         - Quando eu decidi colocá-la aqui para estudar, Ametista, não a fiz passar sequer pelo Chapéu Seletor – dizia o diretor como se estivesse muito chateado com a suposta ingratidão da neta. – Muitos me criticaram, mas eu acreditava que seria o certo colocá-la na Casa em que eu estudei, em que sua mãe estudou. E também pelo motivo de lá estar três das mais incríveis companhias e amizades que você poderia conseguir em Hogwarts e até mesmo na vida. Tanto a Srta. Granger, quanto o Sr. Weasley e o Harry são ótimas pessoas e não vejo porque você continua _lutando contra isso! _

         Harry sentiu-se corar com tal elogio do homem que tanto admirava. Entretanto, ao olhar Ametista, viu a expressão contida da garota. Os olhos estavam cheios de água.

         - E quanto a você, Harry, evite conflitos. Conheci seu pai muito bem e, se você realmente é tão parecido com ele, sei que é um bom garoto e que não gosta de manter inimigos – Dumbledore voltou a olhar para a neta. – Já notei que vocês literalmente se _odeiam, mas deve haver um motivo para tanta raiva! – Ametista permanecia estática. – E eu sei que vocês sabem porque há tanto ódio entre vocês. Se não sabem com certeza, têm pelo menos uma idéia. E não adianta maquiar o problema, colocando a culpa em outras pessoas – e olhou bem para Ametista, em relação a Snape. – Eu cansei das suas brigas e não admito mais uma sequer! E da próxima vez serei obrigado a tomar uma posição mais severa. _

         Harry indicou que concordara com o diretor, enquanto Ametista ainda estava paralisada. Os olhos tremiam, cheios de lágrimas contidas a qualquer custo.   

         - Vocês precisam entender que todos nós devemos nos juntar numa época em que a escuridão está voltando para nos assombrar. E vocês dois, que são peças tão importantes nesta história, necessitam mais do que outros, estarem unidos, acima de tudo! – Dumbledore falava com certa dor e arrependimento. – Desculpe por colocá-los em tal posição, mas tenho de ser franco. Quero avisá-los que, pelo ocorrido desta noite, vocês estarão proibidos de irem a visita de Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana.

         Harry ia reclamar, mas Dumbledore levantou as mãos, impedindo-o.

         - Não quero ouvir nenhum _mas! – disse com força. – A situação está tomada e avisarei os professores responsáveis. Estamos de acordo? – Harry teve de concordar, enquanto Ametista parecia que não ouvia. – Ametista? – estranhou o diretor._

         A garota nem esperou e saiu correndo da sala do avô. Dumbledore suspirou e voltou-se a Harry.

         - Tenha paciência. Eu sei que deve ser difícil, ela é igual à mãe. Hariel era exatamente assim... – e o diretor parou. – Apesar de que alguns toques são perfeitos do pai... – divagava Dumbledore de repente.

         Harry tornou-se atento, já que Ametista havia comentado antes que não sabia a identidade do pai. Dumbledore parou e voltou-se para o aluno, como se tivesse despertado.

         - É melhor voltar a Torre – Harry já estava saindo da sala quando o diretor chamou-o novamente. – Harry! – o garoto virou-se para trás. – Todo começo é difícil, mas confie em mim e acredite: tudo isso mudará em breve. Eu conheço a neta que eu tenho. Ela tem meu sangue.

         Harry arriscou um sorriso ao diretor, que ainda parecia chateado. Deixou a sala de Dumbledore, este limpou as ralas lágrimas que saiam dos profundos olhos azuis.

***

A sala comunal àquela hora já estava vazia e escura. Onze horas. Provavelmente Hermione mandara todos irem dormir bem mais cedo do que isso. Algumas velas ainda permaneciam acesas, mas o que realmente iluminava tudo era a luz da bela lua que se estendia pelo céu. Naquela noite, estava cheia. Lembrou-se do professor Lupin, que provavelmente já estaria trancado como um lobo inofensivo dentro de seu quarto. Quando se encaminhava para a escada que levava ao seu dormitório, Harry ouviu um soluço baixinho, quase contido. "Ametista" – pensou ele.

         Foi andando pela sala comunal e sentou-se no sofá, frente à lareira que estava fraca. Ficou calculando o tempo certo de agir. Passados trinta segundos ou pouco mais, Harry levantou e num rápido movimento, retirou uma capa de algo e encontrou a neta de Dumbledore, os olhos inchados e o nariz vermelho.

         - Enlouqueceu?! – ralhou Ametista, limpando rapidamente os olhos. 

         Harry riu.

         - Se você quiser brincar de esconde-esconde...

         - Cale a boca Potter! – respondeu Ametista.

         O garoto não se incomodou e continuou a rir. Ametista suspirou e pegou a sua capa de Invisibilidade das mãos de Harry.

         - Vá dormir Potter! Não quero brigar com você de novo, se não seremos expulsos de Hogwarts. – disse a garota, em sério tom.

         - Mas eu estou sem sono. – respondeu em tom maroto.

         - E o que _eu tenho a ver com isso? – perguntou Ametista._

         - Eu vou ficar aqui com você. – afirmou Harry pacientemente.

         Os grandes olhos azuis de Ametista arregalaram-se. 

         - Não mesmo! – aumentou um pouco a voz e percebeu, abaixando novamente. – Nem pensar!    

         - Ah! Vamos lá! Podemos conversar...

         - Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você...

         - Mas eu tenho!

         - E eu não me importo!

         Estavam prestes a discutir novamente, quando Harry lembrou-se das palavras de Dumbledore ditas há pouco e acalmou-se.

         - Escute. Se tivermos de _aprender a convivermos em paz, vamos nos esforçar – Ametista fez uma careta. – Eu sei que é chato, ainda mais se tratando de nós dois, mas que tal tentarmos pelo menos?_

         Ametista nada respondeu. Permaneceu olhando para os olhos de Harry.

         - Hoje? – arriscou o garoto.

         - Está bem, Potter. – respondeu Ametista depois de um bom tempo.

         Harry aproximou-se e sentou a frente de Ametista no parapeito da grande janela da sala comunal. A garota tinha as pernas recuadas contra o corpo e apoiado ali seus braços. Harry cruzara suas pernas. Ela abaixou a cabeça nos braços e voltou a ficar calada. Ele, por sua vez, arriscou de uma vez:

         - Por que você ficou daquele jeito hoje à  noite?

         Ametista soluçou baixinho. E levantou o rosto para Harry. Os olhos estavam novamente cheios de água e o nariz bem vermelho de tanto chorar.

         - Você gostaria de ouvir tudo aquilo de alguém que ama? – indagou profundamente chateada.

         Harry abaixou a cabeça.

         - Eu não sou ingrata, Potter! – protestava Ametista.

         O garoto permaneceu sem responder nada. Ametista limpou os olhos evitando chorar na sua frente e supôs:

         - Você deve ter concordado, não é mesmo?       

         Harry levantou a cabeça.

         - Concordado com o quê?

         - O fato de _parecer que sou uma neta ingrata. Que não dou valor a tudo que ele fez para mim nestes anos._

         - Eu nunca poderia pensar nisso! Eu nem te conheço! 

         Ambos pararam e encararam um ao outro. Aquilo era uma realidade. Eles não tinham nem idéia com quem conversavam naquele momento. Harry Potter, livros ou alguns contos distorcidos por aí. Ametista Dumbledore, praticamente desconhecida por grande parte do mundo mágico, neta do maior bruxo de todos os tempos. E era isso. Talvez algumas coisas mais, porém nada bastava para estabelecer uma amizade. Foram também tão poucas trocas de informações ou até mesmo diálogos saudáveis, sem irritações ou detenções como conseqüência.   

         - É, parece que não conhecemos nada sobre nós. – disse Ametista *,* um tanto decepcionada.

         - Mas ainda temos tempo para isto acontecer. Pelo menos três ou dois anos pela frente...

         - Isso se nada acontecer antes, não é mesmo? – interrompeu Ametista, fazendo Harry tremer.

         - O... O... O que você quer dizer com isso? – indagou o garoto bastante trêmulo.

         Ametista cruzou as pernas.

         - _Voldemort_ – afirmou sem medo. – Afinal de contas, por que fazemos aqueles treinos especiais com o Lupin e a professora Figg?

         Harry suspirou. Gostaria que este homem nunca tivesse nascido.

         - Eu ainda nem sei bem por que eles me querem nesta "luta" ou sei lá o que será isso, mas se eu pudesse apagar tudo isso...

         - Por mim, ele já podia estar bem morto e enterrado! Só trouxe desgraça para minha vida! – resmungou Harry magoado.

         Ametista ajeitou-se e via-se a expressão doída em seu rosto.

         - É, eu sei bem o que você quer dizer. 

         Harry lembrou-se então que a mãe e o pai de Ametista foram também mortos por Voldemort.

         - Eu nem pude conhecê-los direito. Ele os tirou da minha vida de forma covarde. E eu nem sei o por quê... – dizia Ametista e as lágrimas formavam-se em maior intensidade, mas ainda assim ela lutava para não chorar na frente de Harry.

         - Acho que ele foi atrás de cada um que oferecesse perigo para a formação do seu império. – arriscou Harry.

         - E que tipo de perigo _minha mãe poderia oferecer?! – indagou a garota desacreditada._

         Harry lembrou-se do julgamento de Sirius e as tantas novas informações que recebera naquele dia. E depois, em Hogwarts, a discussão entre Ametista e seu padrinho, o qual não permitira que nada fosse contado a ela.

         - Sua mãe foi amiga dos meus pais, você sabia? – disse Harry.

         Ametista franziu a testa e pediu que Harry repetisse.

         - É. No dia do julgamento do Sirius – a garota mudou a feição. – a professora Figg testemunhou.

         - E o que ela tem a ver com isso?

         Harry suspirou.

         - Ela disse que ela, minha mãe e uma tal de Hariel Dumbledore eram melhores amigas. Hariel não é o nome da sua mãe? – completou o garoto.

         - Sim... – respondeu Ametista.

         Ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Harry imaginava como o mundo era pequeno. Quem diria que depois de anos, os filhos da turma da Grifinória iriam se reencontrar, mesmo que seus pais estivessem muito longe.

         - E você sabe mais alguma coisa sobre ela? – perguntou Ametista finalmente com os olhos brilhando de alegria. 

         Harry sorriu. Conseguira começar uma conversa normal com a neta de Dumbledore. E até que era legal.

         - Deixe-me ver... – testava-a Harry.

         - Fale logo Potter, eu sei que você sabe! – empurrou-o de leve.

         Eles riram.

         - Bom, eu sei que a sua mãe também foi madrinha de casamento dos meus pais, junto com o Sirius.

         Ametista franziu as sobrancelhas.

         - Coitada... Ter de ficar naquele altar com um tipo daquele do lado não deve ter sido fácil! – suspirou Ametista.

         Harry fechou a cara.

         - Não gosto que fale mal dele! – reclamou com justiça.

         - Desculpe. – pediu arrependida.

         O garoto não deixou de se surpreender ao ouvi-la pedir desculpas. Aquele era um grande passo. 

         - Potter, você disse que ela foi madrinha do casamento dos seus pais, certo? – Harry confirmou. – Então ela não era amiga apenas da sua mãe e da professora Figg. Era do seu pai também?

         - Bem, Arabella disse que elas ficaram amigas logo no primeiro ano. Mas tinha esse grupo de garotos que enchiam a cabeça delas...

         - Seu pai fazia parte? – indagou em quase uma risada.

         - É. Eram ele, o Sirius, o Lupin – Ametista riu ao imaginar. – e o... – tentava completar, mas era nojento falar o nome daquele ser.    

         - E quem?

         Harry respirou fundo descontente.

         - Pedro Pettigrew. Você se lembra dele, não lembra? Quando te contei sobre o Sirius e como ele me achou.

         - Ah! Eu lembro quando o Lupin me contou toda a história no... Quando aconteceu aquela confusão comigo e com o Black no feriado. – completou um pouco irritada. 

         Harry relembrou do primeiro encontro cara a cara entre Sirius e Ametista, onde ela teve um ataque, esquecendo-se da história de Harry, contada no segundo contato entre eles. Ametista gritava que o padrinho de Harry era um assassino.

         - Continue. – pediu a garota curiosa.

         - Então, eles ficavam atrás delas e viviam brigando. Aí, Arabella disse que eles não agüentavam mais e decidiram ficar amigos.

         - Fácil assim? – duvidou Ametista. – Porque, convenhamos, nós dois não nos damos nem um pouco bem e não conseguimos ficar amigos de uma hora para outra!

         Harry cerrou os olhos, irritado.

         - Sem contar que todas as tentativas foram por água abaixo... – disse a garota ao relembrar o Natal.

         - Tá bem, chega! Não vamos brigar _novamente_! – disse Harry.

         Ametista riu. Ela sabia bem como irritá-lo.

         - Dali para frente, ela disse que a turma se uniu mais quando o meu pai e a minha mãe começaram a namorar.

         - Você sabe como foi? 

         - Não. Mas deve ter sido especial... – divagou Harry.

         - E... Minha mãe também foi madrinha no seu batismo?

         - Não. Foram o Sirius e a Arabella. – completou Harry muito feliz.

         - Quer dizer então que a sua madrinha é a professora Figg?

         Harry concordou. Tirara a sorte grande. Arabella era uma ótima mulher, cuidara bem dele naquelas três semanas na enfermaria. Ficara com ele todos os dias e só saía para dar aulas, pois até mesmo as refeições eram feitas com ele. 

         - Ela é incrível.

         Ametista olhou a lua novamente. Deveria estar bem perto da meia-noite.

         - Outro dia, eu estava conversando com a Hermione e ela me disse que você mora com uns trouxas, não é?

         Harry concordou com a cabeça.

         - Os Dursley. Tia Petúnia era irmã da minha mãe.

         - Porque eu ia perguntar para você. Agora que o Black foi reabilitado e você já sabe que a professora Figg é a sua madrinha, você vai continuar morando com os trouxas?

         É verdade. Harry já havia conversado com Sirius sobre isso e sonhava constantemente com uma casa em Hogsmeade, como o padrinho havia dito. Porém, após o julgamento, não foi discutida a possibilidade de guarda.

         - Sirius pediu a minha guarda para o Ministério da Magia, já que ele é o meu tutor. Mas ele não falou nada se foi aceito ou não o pedido.       

         - Ele já tinha comentado algo sobre isso?

         - Já. Tinha falado em uma casa em Hogsmeade. – respondeu um pouco melancólico.

         - Mas agora que a Arabella também pode criá-lo, com quem você irá ficar?

         Harry parou e pensou bem. Seria uma escolha muito difícil.

         - Quem sabe eles não resolvam ficar juntos? – supôs Harry, fazendo Ametista lembrar da dança com Lupin e o olhar do professor ao ver Arabella e Sirius dançando: ciúmes.

         - É, quem sabe... – divagou Ametista com o mestre de Arte das Trevas na cabeça.

         - No depoimento do Lupin, ele disse que não foi apenas minha mãe e meu pai que se casaram da turma. – contou Harry ao lembrar-se rapidamente.

         A garota franziu a testa.

         - Mas é claro! A minha mãe casou-se também! – debochou de Harry.

         - Sim, mas ele se referia a casamentos entre os amigos... – completou Harry triunfante.

         - AH! Você não explica direito! – resmungou Ametista. – Talvez o Black e a professora Figg fossem casados?

         Harry arregalou os olhos surpreso.

         - Será? Eu acho difícil! Se não eles estariam juntos agora. – arriscou o garoto.

         - É. Também houve aquela vez em que nós vimos o professor Lupin e a professora Arabella num dos corredores, no Natal. Lembra? Ela parecia bem envergonhada.

         - Mas até aí, têm tantas coisas que podem deixar uma mulher envergonhada... – respondeu Harry com ar de conquistador.

         A neta do diretor fez uma careta, desconfiada. 

         - Não há coisas que me fazem ficar envergonhada! E, além do mais, você também é bem sem atitude, não é mesmo?

         Harry estranhou e corou.

         - O que você quer dizer com isso?

         - Eu já notei como você realmente não leva jeito com garotas. – completou.

         - Co... Como _você já notou_? – gaguejou incrivelmente envergonhado e com a face vermelha.

         - O baile, por exemplo. 

         - O que aconteceu no baile? – perguntou ansioso.

         Ametista riu da cara de Harry.

         - Gina. Todos nós vimos, quero dizer, Hermione e Rony estavam um pouco mais ocupados, mas de qualquer forma, vimos que você fica extremamente tímido quando se trata de meninas.

         Harry ficara paralisado. Realmente, aquele tipo de bloqueio existia, se não já teria agido muito mais cedo com Gina. A garota o agradava, era bonita e meiga. O quê mais poderia ele querer?

         - Você deveria saber lidar com isso, já que é famoso...

         - Não comece com isso de novo! – pediu Harry.

         - Começar com o quê? – estranhou Ametista.

         - Com essa de sucesso! – irritou-se o garoto.

         - Eu não tenho culpa pelo fato de você ser famoso, ter uma lista enorme de admiradoras, que por acaso não têm a mínima idéia da enrascada que estão se metendo...

         Harry sentiu o sangue ferver novamente.

         - _Francamente!_ – disse Ametista com o tom de Hermione. – Eu não sei o quê elas vêem nesta cicatriz sem graça no meio da sua testa!

         - O QUÊ?! – realmente sentia-se ofendido Harry, já que fora aquela cicatriz que salvara sua vida tantas vezes quando ardia pressentindo o perigo. 

         - E tem também a pose de coitadinho órfão que sofre com a perseguição Daquele Lá! – dizia a garota referindo-se a Voldemort.

         - VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE É TER VOLDEMORT CORRENDO ATRÁS DE VOCÊ, QUERENDO A SUA CABEÇA A QUALQUER PREÇO! – vociferou Harry para cima de Ametista.

         - OH! QUE GRANDE COISA! FICO MORRENDO DE DÓ QUANDO VOCÊ FALA ISSO! – debochou Ametista, deixando Harry mais enfezado que nunca.

         - VOCÊ DEVERIA PELO MENOS ME AGRADECER POR ELE ESTAR DESAPARECIDO POR ENQUANTO, ASSIM ELE SÓ TEVE CHANCE DE MATAR SEUS PAIS E NÃO VOCÊ! – berrou Harry num impulso.

         - NÃO FALE DOS MEUS PAIS! VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE ELES! – retrucou Ametista.

         - AH! E VOCÊ SABE, POR ACASO?! NÃO! E SABE POR QUE NÃO? PORQUÊ ELES DEVERIAM SER OS PIORES TIPOS DE PESSOA DO MUNDO PARA DAR À LUZ A UMA CRIANÇA COMO VOCÊ!

         - E VOCÊ ACHA QUE OS SEUS SÃO ESPECIAIS SÓ PORQUE DERAM ORIGEM AO SALVADOR DO MUNDO?! POIS ESSES PAIS PERFEITOS ANDAVAM COM A MINHA MÃE! ESQUECEU-SE?!

         - ENTÃO O PROBLEMA ESTAVA MESMO COM O PAI! AH! QUE PENA! VOCÊ NEM SABE QUEM ELE É, NÃO É?!

         Imediatamente, o quadro da Velha Gorda abriu-se num estrondo nervoso. Ametista e Harry, mesmo no calor daquela que deveria ser a pior das discussões entre eles, entreolharam-se. Levantaram num impulso e ficaram de pé, sobre o parapeito da janela. Rapidamente, espremeram-se e cobriram-se com a capa de Invisibilidade de Ametista.  

         Minerva McGonagall vinha vestida em seu roupão e uma toca no cabelo, cobrindo seu coque. Estava ofegante e tratava de olhar em todos os cantos da sala comunal à procura dos alunos escandalosos que discutiam aos gritos.

         Em seguida, Hermione apareceu no pé da escada que levava ao dormitório feminino da Grifinória.

         - O que está acontecendo aqui, Srta. Granger?! – indagou a mestra profundamente nervosa.

         - Eu não sei, professora. Acordei com os gritos. – completou a monitora da Grifinória.

         Minerva deu mais uma olhada geral e virou-se para Hermione, que observava em especial a janela da sala comunal.

         - Já são dez para a meia-noite e ainda têm alunos histéricos rondando a Grifinória! Isto é um absurdo! – e parou de repente. – A Srta. Dumbledore está no quarto, Srta. Granger? 

         Ametista e Harry estavam bem juntos para cobrirem-se por completo debaixo da capa da garota na janela da sala comunal. Neste momento, começaram a ficar ofegantes e entreolharam-se. Os olhos estavam cheios de pavor. Se Hermione contasse que Ametista não estava na cama àquela hora, provavelmente McGonagall diria que ela estava escondida em algum lugar e fora responsável pelos berros.

         Hermione ficou por um instante pensativa e deu mais uma checada na janela da sala comunal. Harry e Ametista sabiam que ela estava os observando.

         - Está sim professora. – respondeu segura.

         Minerva fitou-a. 

         - Melhor que esteja. – completou a mestra.

         Hermione sabia que Ametista estava envolvida pela capa em algum lugar e não entregaria a amiga. Porém o olhar tortuoso de McGonagall nela a fazia tremer de culpa.

         - Por que a senhora diz isso? – indagou de forma esperta.

         Minerva fitou Hermione novamente e recuperou a expressão cansada de sempre. 

         - Eu já esperava que fossem a Srta. Dumbledore e o Sr. Potter. Mas, bem que eu imaginei. Depois da conversa com o diretor hoje, parece que tomaram jeito – Harry e Ametista sentiram-se incrivelmente culpados e encarando-se, abaixaram suas cabeças, arrependidos de entrarem naquela discussão. – Alvo tinha falado que iria ter uma boa conversa com eles após tantas reclamações.

         Hermione arriscou um sorriso e suas olheiras começavam a terem destaque em seu rosto.

         - Espero que estes... _alunos_ tenham consciência e parem com os berros. E fique de olho, Srta. Granger. A senhorita está aqui para isso. – e a professora sorriu. – Boa noite, Hermione.

         A garota ficou realmente emocionada por ter sido chamada pelo nome. Adorava quando a mestra que tanto admirava o fazia. Demonstrava confiança.  

         - Boa noite professora.

         A mestra de Transfiguração saiu pelo quadro da Grifinória e Hermione ficou por um instante pensativa. Depois, encarou a janela.

         - Meia-noite e aqui estou eu limpando a sua barra Ametista! Eu sei que você está por aí com essa capa e, provavelmente o Harry também. Façam silêncio e não venham me agradecer depois. – disse em tom extremo e severo, subindo as escadas para o seu dormitório novamente.

         A sala comunal voltara a ficar escura. A lua estava no ponto mais alto do céu e indicava que já era meia-noite. Ametista estava sendo praticamente prensada por Harry contra a parede, já que tentavam esconder-se por baixo da capa de Ametista. 

         Harry segurava a capa com a mão esquerda e a estendia sobre os dois corpos. O braço, que era o com a infecção, começava a doer. Ambos estavam ofegantes e trêmulos. Tudo tinha acontecido muito rápido. A discussão, os berros, a invasão da professora McGonagall, Hermione.

         De pé, Harry era quase um palmo mais alto que Ametista. Ela estava apertada contra a parede e pensava em mil coisas. Ele, por sua vez, parou e observou a garota de cima. A lua banhava a face esquerda de seu rosto e fazia os olhos azuis brilharem ainda mais. Ela estava realmente bonita. Na verdade, era a primeira vez em que Harry reparara como ela poderia ser _linda._

         A sensação que sentira nas oportunidades de beijar Gina voltara a tomar Harry. Entretanto, desta vez, a força era muito maior. A certa petulância e teimosia da garota que tanto o irritavam agora se tornavam qualidades mais que interessantes. Eram feitiços que ela colocava nele. E nesta noite não havia música de harpa, bolhas de sabão ou trajes a rigor. Eram apenas eles, sem maquiagem ou fantasia. 

         - Ametista. – chamou o garoto com a voz um pouco mudada, rouca.

         A garota suspirou e encarou-o. Debaixo daquela capa, ela pôde ver os grandes olhos verdes de Harry através daquelas lentes de seu óculos. Eles brilhavam. "Como ele é bonito!" – pensou automaticamente, contra todas as suas conclusões já tiradas antes e, apagando tudo o quê afligira a sua mente até agora.

         Naquele momento, não estavam mais ofegantes de medo, e sim de estarem tão próximos um do outro. Não tremiam de pavor, mas sim de surpresa por terem os corpos tão colados. Respiravam o mesmo ar debaixo daquela capa, compartilhavam pensamentos e surpresas.  

         Harry sentia o coração descompassado e a respiração veloz ao aproximar-se cada vez mais de Ametista. O braço doía muito, mas não tinha nem comparação com o quê sentia naquele momento. Ele a espremia contra a parede, como se não a deixasse escapar de suas mãos. O corpo da garota estava doendo, mas ela ainda assim não se incomodava. 

         O garoto sabia que aquela era a hora. Não sabia se estava certo, se deveria ser não com Ametista, mas com Gina. Porém, nada daquilo importava. Sentia tantas coisas, misturadas, confusas. 

         A mão direita, que estava livre junto ao seu corpo, Harry levou-a até a altura da cintura de Ametista e a envolveu parcialmente. Não havia como relutar, evitar. Ametista sabia que isso aconteceria. E lutava contra os sentimentos que estavam tão à flor da pele naquele momento.

         Primeiramente, Harry foi se aproximando muito lentamente do rosto de Ametista até sentir o hálito que saía pela sua boca muito próximo de si. Em seguida, deixou que os pensamentos e sentimentos vividos naquele instante tomassem conta de seus atos e agiu. Encostou devagar seus lábios em sua boca e sentiu a fervura dos lábios de Ametista. Ligeiramente uma onda de arrepio tomou conta dos dois corpos. Harry inverteu o lado e agora encostou seus lábios na boca dela no sentido esquerdo. O corpo dolorido de Ametista tornou-se dormente ao encanto dos lábios de Harry e a garota deixou-se levar. Envolveu Harry levando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do garoto, pressionando-se contra seu corpo. Sem perceber, os beijos rápidos pararam e não desgrudaram mais as bocas e entraram em um novo mundo de sensações. Harry largou a capa, que caiu aos seus pés, deixando-os em evidência acima do parapeito da sala comunal da Grifinória. Levou a mão esquerda à cintura da garota e a abraçou completamente enquanto se beijavam. Era uma mistura de sentimentos. Passavam por carinho, raiva, compreensão, irritação, ódio. E as bocas insistiam em não se largarem nem por um momento. O beijo que começou inocente transformava-se em algo veloz, diferente. Mas acima de tudo, doce. De súbito, a cicatriz de Harry ferveu. A dor era enorme, mas ainda assim, ele não soltava Ametista.  

A lua parecia que observava, assim como as estrelas. De repente, um vaso acima de uma das mesas da sala comunal quebrou-se, fazendo um incrível estrondo. Sem fôlego e num susto, os dois desgrudaram-se e encararam-se, impressionados. Nenhum sabia ao certo o quê dizer ao outro. Fora tão surpreendente e maravilhoso que não haviam explicações a serem dadas. Ametista, sem outra coisa para pensar, saiu correndo da sala comunal, deixando Harry e sua capa no chão. O vaso estilhaçado e uma certa agitação no andar de cima fizeram Harry "despertar" do transe, colocar a capa de Ametista e subir rapidamente para o quarto.      

         Enquanto isso, a garota tentava colocar as idéias em mente. Imaginando que Hermione estaria na porta do dormitório à sua procura, entrou sorrateiramente pelo banheiro e depois escorregou até a cama. O dossel estava fechado e entrou rapidamente. Ainda ofegante e trêmula, custava a entender o quê a levara a beijar Harry Potter. Era tanto ódio entre eles que a atração seria algo impossível. Entretanto, na verdade, fora o momento mais feliz de sua vida. Sentira-se protegida. E não mais sozinha. Levou os dedos aos lábios ainda umedecidos admirada com tal postura de Harry e sorrira satisfeita. Fora a melhor noite de sua vida. A _melhor meia-noite_ passada em claro.

         No dormitório, Harry viu Rony mexer-se agitado e Dino e Simas acordados. Comentavam sobre o estrondo. Devagar, abriu seu dossel, que permanecia fechado e entrou pelo lado onde Neville roncava, assim ninguém o veria. Enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas e colocou a capa de Ametista junto ao corpo, para não desconfiarem. Sentiu o cheiro da garota ainda em sua roupa e sorriu. Havia sido uma noite agitada. Conversa com Dumbledore, com Ametista, discussão, apuros com a professora Minerva e Hermione e, por final, o melhor. Seu primeiro beijo. E não haveria de ser diferente. Até mesmo a cicatriz doeu! E quem diria: _Ametista. A tão odiada neta de Dumbledore. Fora inesperado, fora surpreendente, fora com a última pessoa possível, fora com muito nervosismo, fora forte, fora vibrante, fora emocionante, fora _único_, mas acima de tudo, _fora mágico_. _

***

Subitamente, Dumbledore despertou desesperado e murmurou temeroso a si mesmo:

         - Ele a encontrou!


	24. Capítulo Especial: Stigmatized

**N/A:** Esta songfic foi inspirada num dos capítulos da Fan Fic Harry Potter e a Herdeira de Hogwarts (cap. 22 – A mágica meia-noite). A música em questão é do **The****Calling**, chamada **Stigmatized**.

**Sinopse: **Não são apenas os alunos acostumados com as constantes discussões entre Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, e Ametista Dumbledore, a neta do diretor de Hogwarts. Os professores já esgotaram igualmente sua cota de paciência. Após mais uma briga, McGonagall manda-os para o diretor, e de lá, saem arrependidos. Mas não totalmente. Na Torre da Grifinória, eles têm de se encararem novamente e é no meio da noite de lua cheia que se encontram para mais uma conversa. Será que esta será a última ou gerará outras centenas delas?

         Estrelas ainda piscavam enlouquecidas, disputando espaços de destaque na imensa escuridão daquela noite quando um grito ecoou por todos os cantos na Torre da Grifinória. Muitos despertaram pela segunda vez na mesma madrugada, curiosos. Um deles fora Harry Potter. 

         Abrindo os olhos com certa facilidade, encontrou-se enrolado em um tecido macio e escuro. O dossel envolvia sua cama, impedindo a pouca claridade de fora incomodá-lo. Um perfume gostoso acompanhava cada suspiro de sua respiração. No mesmo segundo, esquecera-se totalmente daquilo que o fizera acordar, e concentrou-se unicamente naquela essência tão hipnotizadora. Sândalo. E apenas uma pessoa carregava aquele aroma por onde passava. Pegou-se adormecido novamente, relembrando os incríveis momentos daquela meia-noite mágica.

***

Caminhava lentamente de volta a à Torre. Cada simples palavra que escutara há poucos instantes ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos de forma persistente. E por qual motivo? Logicamente, Ametista Dumbledore. _Ametista Dumbledore_, pensou novamente. Aprendera a odiar sequer pronunciar este nome. Não era novidade nenhuma que fosse algum dia desses parar na sala do diretor _exatamente_ por causa dela. Porém, aprendera igualmente a avaliar sua parte de culpa em cada discussão nova com ela. A última fora ela que começara, mas também ele provocara. Quadribol. Brigas por motivos mais bestas como esse não poderiam se repetir. E foi este ponto abrangido pelo sábio Alvo Dumbledore naquela noite.

         Dizendo a senha para a Velha Gorda, adentrou e encontrou a sala comunal deserta. Onze horas e a Grifinória adormecida. A lua cheia iluminava o âmbito de forma estonteante naquela noite. Talvez, se a conversa com o diretor não tivesse sido tão exaustiva psicologicamente para Harry, ele ficasse ali, quieto, refletindo sobre cada frase do homem. 

         Foi quando Ametista surgiu na sua cabeça. A garota havia saído da sala do avô, sem ao menos dar um sinal da onde poderia estar localizada naquele momento. Harry não deu muita importância e ameaçou a subir os degraus para o dormitório masculino. Ao dar três passos, ouviu um soluço baixinho, contido. 

         _"Ametista"_, pensou rapidamente.

         Harry deu meia-volta e acomodou-se no sofá, esperando o instante certo para surpreendê-la. Num movimento veloz, tocou algo instintivamente e retirou a capa que cobria a garota. Ametista tinha os olhos inchados e o nariz saliente de coloração avermelhada.

         - Enlouqueceu?! – ralhou Ametista, limpando rapidamente os olhos. 

         Harry não deixou de rir ao vê-la tão pateticamente.

         - Se você quiser brincar de esconde-esconde... – brincou divertido.

         - Cale a boca, Potter! – respondeu Ametista.

         Continuando a rir, observou Ametista suspirar e pegar a sua capa de Invisibilidade de suas mãos.

         - Vá dormir Potter! Não quero brigar com você de novo, se não seremos expulsos de Hogwarts. – disse a garota, em sério tom.

         - Mas eu estou sem sono. – respondeu em tom maroto.

         - E o que _eu tenho a ver com isso?_

         - Eu vou ficar aqui com você. – afirmou Harry pacientemente.

         Os grandes olhos azuis de Ametista arregalaram-se junto com a aceleração de seus batimentos, irritada. 

         - Não mesmo! – aumentou um pouco o tom de voz, mas logo percebeu, tornando a abaixá-lo. – Nem pensar!    

         - Ah! Vamos lá! Podemos conversar...

         - Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você...

         - Mas eu tenho!

         - E eu não me importo!

         Não havia um momento sequer que pudessem conversar sem acabar em discussão. Harry notou que aquele diálogo poderia acabar mal e disse:

         - Escute. Se tivermos de _aprender_ a conviver em paz, vamos nos esforçar – Ametista fez uma careta. – Eu sei que é chato, ainda mais se tratando de nós dois, mas que tal tentarmos pelo menos? – Ametista prosseguiu encarando Harry. – Hoje? – arriscou o garoto.

         - Está bem, Potter. – respondeu Ametista depois de um bom tempo.

         Ametista permitiu que Harry dividisse com ela o enorme parapeito da janela. Começaram uma conversa amistosa, comentando até sobre a grande relação de amizade que existia entre seus pais, já que Hariel – mãe de Ametista – fora madrinha de casamento, junto de Sirius, dos pais de Harry.

         Entretanto, estavam ali Harry Potter e Ametista Dumbledore. No mínimo, logo algo estaria provocando uma daquelas discussões que já haviam rendido inúmeras detenções para ambos. E, naquela noite, não haveria de ser diferente. O assunto era uma possível relação entre os padrinhos de Harry, Sirius Black e Arabella Figg.

         – Talvez o Black e a professora Figg fossem casados? – supôs Ametista. 

         Harry estava motivado e arregalou seus olhos.

         - Será? Eu acho difícil! Se não eles estariam juntos agora...

         - É. Também houve aquela vez em que nós vimos o professor Lupin e a professora Arabella num dos corredores, no Natal. Lembra? Ela parecia bem envergonhada.

         - Mas até aí, têm tantas coisas que podem deixar uma mulher envergonhada... – respondeu Harry com ar de conquistador.

         Ametista imediatamente fez uma careta debochada e desconfiada. 

         - Não há coisas que me fazem ficar envergonhada! E, além do mais, como você pode saber? Você também é bem sem atitude, não é mesmo?

         Harry corou rapidamente.

         - O que você quer dizer com isso?

         - Eu já notei como você realmente não leva jeito com garotas. – completou a garota, provocativa.

         - Co...como _você já notou_? – gaguejou incrivelmente envergonhado e com a face vermelha.

         - O baile, por exemplo. 

         - O que aconteceu no baile? – perguntou ansioso.

         Ametista riu da cara de Harry. Ele parecia extremamente encabulado.

         - Gina – a garota parou e depois retomou. – Todos nós vimos, quero dizer, Hermione e Rony estavam um pouco mais ocupados, mas de qualquer forma, vimos que você fica extremamente tímido quando se trata de meninas.

         Harry ficara, além de envergonhado, paralisado. De fato, existia um certo bloqueio – chamado _timidez_ –  senão já teria agido muito mais cedo com Gina. A garota o agradava, era bonita e meiga. O quê mais poderia ele querer?

         - Você deveria saber lidar com isso, já que é famoso...

         - Não comece com isso de novo! – pediu Harry.

         - Começar com o quê? – fingiu Ametista propositalmente.

         - Com essa de sucesso! – irritou-se o garoto.

         - Eu não tenho culpa pelo fato de você ser famoso, ter uma lista enorme de admiradoras, que por acaso não têm a mínima idéia da enrascada que estão se metendo...

         Harry sentiu o sangue ferver novamente. Dessa vez, ela estava provocando!

         - _Francamente!_ – disse Ametista no tom parecido com o de Hermione. – Eu não sei o quê elas vêem nesta cicatriz sem graça no meio da sua testa!

         - O QUÊ?! – gritou Harry nervoso.

         - E tem também a pose de coitadinho órfão que sofre com a perseguição _Daquele Lá_! – dizia a garota referindo-se a Voldemort.

         - VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE É TER VOLDEMORT CORRENDO ATRÁS DE VOCÊ, QUERENDO A SUA CABEÇA A QUALQUER PREÇO! – vociferou Harry para cima de Ametista.

         - OH! QUE GRANDE COISA! FICO MORRENDO DE DÓ QUANDO VOCÊ FALA ISSO! – debochou Ametista, deixando Harry mais irritado que nunca.

         - VOCÊ DEVERIA PELO MENOS ME AGRADECER POR ELE ESTAR DESAPARECIDO POR ENQUANTO, ASSIM ELE SÓ TEVE CHANCE DE MATAR SEUS PAIS E NÃO VOCÊ! – berrou Harry num impulso.

         - NÃO FALE DOS MEUS PAIS! VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE ELES! – retrucou Ametista.

         - AH! E VOCÊ SABE, POR ACASO?! NÃO! E SABE POR QUE NÃO? PORQUÊ ELES DEVERIAM SER OS PIORES TIPOS DE PESSOA DO MUNDO PARA DAR À LUZ A UMA CRIANÇA COMO VOCÊ!

         - E VOCÊ ACHA QUE OS SEUS SÃO ESPECIAIS SÓ PORQUE DERAM ORIGEM AO SALVADOR DO MUNDO?! POIS ESSES PAIS PERFEITOS ANDAVAM COM A MINHA MÃE! ESQUECEU-SE?!

         - ENTÃO O PROBLEMA ESTAVA MESMO COM O PAI! AH! QUE PENA! VOCÊ NEM SABE QUEM ELE É, NÃO É?!

         No calor da discussão, Harry e Ametista esqueceram-se da conversa feita há pouco com Dumbledore e, também, da possibilidade de seus gritos terem sido ouvidos por alguém. Pois foi exatamente isto que acontecera. O quadro da Velha Gorda irrompeu nervosamente. Em seguida, ambos entreolharam-se desesperados e, num impulso, cobriram-se com a capa de Invisibilidade de Ametista, apertando-se contra a parede do parapeito, em pé.

         Minerva McGonagall entrou trazendo consigo uma expressão furiosa. Checou com os olhos velozmente o salão comunal. Parou a busca pelos alunos escandalosos quando Hermione apareceu em seu roupão rosa na escada do dormitório feminino.

         - O que está acontecendo aqui, Srta. Granger?! 

         - Eu não sei, professora. Acordei com os gritos. 

         - Já são cinco para a meia-noite e ainda têm alunos histéricos rondando a Grifinória! Isto é um absurdo! – e parou de repente. – A Srta. Dumbledore está no quarto, Srta. Granger? 

         Ametista e Harry espremiam-se encobertos pela capa da garota. Naquele instante, passaram a ficar trêmulos de pavor. A sua conclusão de estudos em Hogwarts dependia exclusivamente de Hermione no mesmo segundo. Ambos estavam ofegantes e relutantes.

         - Está sim, professora. – respondeu segura.

         - Melhor que esteja. – completou a mestra.

         Hermione sentia que Ametista estava enfiada em algum daqueles cantos. Mas, não denunciaria sua amiga, mesmo que tivesse de enfrentar os olhares de McGonagall.

         - Por que a senhora diz isso? 

         - Eu já esperava que fossem a Srta. Dumbledore e o Sr. Potter. Mas, bem que eu imaginei. Depois da conversa com o diretor hoje, parece que tomaram jeito – Harry e Ametista sentiram-se incrivelmente culpados e encarando-se, abaixaram suas cabeças, arrependidos de entrarem naquela discussão. – Alvo tinha falado que iria ter uma boa conversa com eles após tantas reclamações.

         Hermione arriscou um sorriso cansado. 

         - Espero que estes... _alunos_ tenham consciência e parem com os berros. E fique de olho, Srta. Granger. A senhorita está aqui para isso – e a professora sorriu. – Boa noite, Hermione.

         - Boa noite professora.

         A professora saiu, o quadro da Velha Gorda logo atrás. Hermione rapidamente pegou-se encarando alguma coisa sobre o parapeito da janela do salão comunal.

         - Meia-noite e aqui estou eu limpando a sua barra Ametista! Eu sei que você está por aí com essa capa e, provavelmente o Harry também. Façam silêncio e não venham me agradecer depois. – disse em tom extremo e severo, subindo as escadas para o seu dormitório novamente.

         Estavam sozinhos novamente. A primeira coisa que Harry pensou foi que estava se metendo em confusão novamente por causa dela. _"Eu vou acabar com essa história rapidinho! Cansei!"_ – resmungava para si mesmo. Ametista, por sua vez, pensava em como explicar tudo o que acontecera a amiga. _"Hermione parecia mesmo brava"_.

         A lua cheia – indicando as fases de lobisomem de Lupin – estava no ponto mais alto do céu. Meia-noite. E parecia ser impossível mais alguma coisa acontecer naquela noite.

         Foi assim que Harry notou como seu braço doía fortemente. Na verdade, ele apoiava a capa tanto sobre ele quanto sobre Ametista com seu braço esquerdo – o infeccionado. No momento seguinte, ele pegou-se fazendo algo que nunca tinha pensado antes: contemplar Ametista. O luar banhava sua face esquerda, fazendo seus profundos olhos azuis brilharem com intensidade. E Harry percebeu o quanto era poderia ser _linda_.

**If I give up on you**

**I give up on me**

         Primeiramente, Harry quis surrar-se por sentir aquilo novamente. Era uma sensação inebriante. A sensação de desejo. Desejo que ele sentiu por ela apenas por um feitiço no Natal. Não fora verdadeiro. E também por Gina, mas não com aquela vontade. Não entendia bem o porquê de sentir justamente por Ametista, já que somente faltava dizer em voz alta, na frente de testemunhas, que desde o primeiro olhar, ele soubera que a odiaria. Mas há uma linha tão estreita entre o ódio e o amor! Talvez fosse isso, ele estava apenas atraído por aquela imagem perturbadora e contestadora. Provavelmente porque ela não beijara seus pés, como muitas faziam ao conhecê-lo.

         Harry também tinha a consciência de que qualquer atitude tomada por ele naquele momento poderia mudá-los para sempre, poderia marcá-los de uma forma que nenhum outro jamais pudesse marcar. Eles seriam estigmatizados para sempre. Marcados como uma cicatriz, como uma ferida.

**If we fight what's true, will we ever be**

**Even God himself and the faith I knew**

         Harry respirou fundo discretamente e quis socar-se mais uma vez por pensar daquela forma na garota. Aquela que ele tanto odiava. No entanto, não conseguiu segurar-se por muito mais tempo e pegou-se a chamando para encará-lo finalmente.

         - Ametista...

         Ao observar os olhos azuis da garota concentrados nos seus, um arrepio firme correu pela extensão de seu corpo. Porém, o que ele não sabia era que Ametista sentiu exatamente o mesmo frisson ao olhá-lo. Nunca pensou que Harry poderia reservar uma beleza tão encantadora e charmosa por trás daqueles óculos redondos – sem contar a cicatriz. Seus olhos verde-esmeralda brilhavam assim como os próprios. Ocorreu uma mudança leve nas batidas no seu peito. 

         _"Como ele é bonito!"_ – pensou velozmente, chutando-se mentalmente no instante seguinte. _"Não! Não! Pare com isso!"_, ralhava consigo mesma. Entretanto, mesmo que sua mente fosse contra, seu coração já estava disparado por vê-lo aproximar-se de seu corpo, nem que fosse um centímetro. Ametista ofegou ao notar como poderiam estar envolvidos por aquela atmosfera hipnotizadora. Tremeu ao senti-lo mais uma vez mais perto.

**Shouldn't hold me back**

**Shouldn't keep me from you**

         Estava ficando quente debaixo da capa de Ametista. Mas, ainda assim, eles prosseguiam reconhecendo cada milímetro de pele de seus rostos e dividindo o mesmo ar naquilo que parecia uma caixa fechada e lacrada. 

         Harry sentiu uma nova pontada firme no seu braço e teve de ficar forte ou deixaria a capa cair, assim como o braço debilitado. Seguidamente a dor, veio o aumento de suas batidas cardíacas, fazendo-o esquecer de qualquer agonia possível. Nada o abalaria ou o impediria que completasse suas idéias. Não poderia lutar contra aquele desejo. Não mais.

**Tease me, by holding out your hand**

**Then leave me, or take me as I am**

         Ametista tentava recuperar a lucidez ou concentrar-se em algo diferente do que aqueles olhos verdes tão intensos. Tentou pensar nas palavras de Snape, sempre tão ameaçadoras a respeito de Harry. Depois, tentou ligar-se em Draco Malfoy, já que havia adquirido um respeito pessoal pelo garoto por tanta petulância. Mas, de nada adiantava, se a sua mente voltava sempre para o mesmo ponto: os olhos vivos de Harry. Arrepiar-se ao senti-lo ler sua alma era tão forte e impressionante que até amedrontava a garota. Ametista tinha plena consciência de que não conseguiria resistir por muito mais tempo e passou a questionar-se sobre o que sentia por Harry. Será que aquilo já vinha de muito antes? Porém, independente disto, suas vidas seriam marcadas eternamente. E as feridas que pudessem ser geradas por esta noite talvez fossem carregadas pelo resto de suas vidas.

**And live our lives,**

**Stigmatized**

         A lua observava-os silenciosamente. Não se ouvia nada debaixo daquela capa, apenas as respirações aceleradas de cada um. Harry procurou ajeitar o braço para o lado, encontrando uma posição mais confortável, já que a dor insistia furiosamente.

         Ametista deixou escapar um suspiro baixinho e um calor subiu de seu peito até seu rosto. Seu sangue fervia ferozmente por dentro de suas veias, explodindo somente de tê-lo tão perto. Sentiu um doce perfume envolvê-los e notou que era o sândalo exalando de seu corpo. Estava perdida nos olhos de Harry e lutava contra isso com a mesma intensidade. Não, aquele era Harry Potter, e nada mais importava. Aquilo não aconteceria em hipótese alguma.    

**I can feel the blood rushing through my veins**

**When I hear your voice**

**Driving me insane**

         O coração batia tão forte que Harry chegava a escutá-lo em seu ouvido. Sentia uma pulsação estranha por todo o corpo e sabia que seu sangue fervia igualmente ao dela. Harry sabia também que aquilo não era apenas os seus hormônios agitando-se diante de uma nova experiência. A sensação que corria pelos seus nervos era algo inexplicável. Era como se estivesse escrito para acontecer a anos e estavam ansiosos por aquele momento. Harry desejava que ela dissesse algo, apenas para entorpecê-lo mais ainda. Sua voz poderia deixá-lo perder o controle. 

**Hour after hour day**

**Day after day**

**Every lonely night that I sit and pray**

         Os segundos se passavam e os jovens prosseguiam em sua descoberta. A descoberta de si mesmo e do seu companheiro. Até aquela noite, Harry nunca havia visto Ametista daquela forma. Estava atraente e tão perto, que acendia facilmente algo ainda adormecido dentro do garoto que se tornava um adolescente, brevemente, um homem.

         Se pensasse mais um pouco, talvez não conseguisse voltar atrás. Então, Harry conseguiu levar sua mão direita calmamente até Ametista. Primeiro, ele tocou levemente sua mão esquerda estendida ao lado de seu quadril. Ela sentiu arrepiar-se de um jeito incrível. Como apenas um toque poderia causar tantas sensações naquele corpo de uma garota, uma jovem, uma mulher?

**Tease me, by holding out your hand**

**Then leave me, or take me as I am**

**And live our lives, stigmatized**

         Harry provocou-a a tomar alguma atitude. Se alguém devesse parar o que estava preste a acontecer, deveria ser ela, já que o garoto não possuía força sequer para tirá-lo daquele instante.

         Ametista permaneceu encarando os olhos brilhantes e profundos de Harry, enquanto sentiu-o envolvê-la. O jovem estava enlaçando-a com o mesmo braço, envolta de sua cintura. Harry temeu puxá-la contra si, agilizando logo e acabando com a agonia que sentia ao tê-la, agora, tão perto e distante ao mesmo tempo. 

         Inclinando vagarosamente sua cabeça na direção da dela, Harry foi tomando conhecimento da proximidade gostosa de seus corpos. Notou que a respiração de Ametista acelerou-se surpreendentemente e sorriu para si. Talvez, tudo aquilo não fosse tão errado ou estranho quanto parecesse. Talvez estivessem destinados a se encontrar. Mesmo que da forma mais curiosa possível.

**We live our lives on different sides**

**But we keep together, you and I**

**Just live our lives, stigmatized**

         Eram tão diferentes e pareciam tão iguais! A mesma vontade e certeza circulavam suas mentes e os diferentes métodos povoam seus corpos. Métodos de demonstrarem suas afeições, seus sentimentos, seus mais profundos segredos.

         Porém, mesmo que por toda a sua vida, eles nunca tivessem chegado a este ponto, algo ainda faltaria. Eles estavam marcados, estigmatizados a ficarem juntos, nem que fosse por apenas aquele momento. A única certeza era que não poderiam mais lutar contra o desejo que corria pelos seus corpos e pelo sentimento que começava a crescer em seus corações. 

**We'll live our lives**

We'll take the punches every day 

         Ainda naquela posição, uma lembrança interrompeu os confusos pensamentos de Harry. Ele estava numa cozinha. Mas, possuía pouco mais de um ano de idade. Sentado sobre a pia, brincava com um chocalho entre seus pequenos e gordos dedos. Foi quando alguém colocou um bebê, muito parecido com ele, a sua frente. Percebeu que era uma menina, já que carregava brincos delicados em suas orelhas. Harry largou imediatamente o brinquedo e tentou pegar o nariz da criança. A menina sorriu de forma desajeitada e arregalou os olhos carinhosamente. Harry pegou-se lembrando uma imagem de sua infância, ao lado daquela a sua frente. Era Ametista.

**We'll live our lives**

I know we're gonna find our way 

         Lógico, eles provavelmente brincaram muito quando pequenos, já que seus pais eram muito amigos. Mas, vê-la totalmente diferente era inacreditável. De uma nova perspectiva, Harry soube que haviam vivido suas vidas separadamente, mas tão unidos como nunca. Haviam aprendido a tomar decisões e a viverem sozinhos. Entretanto, lembrando daquela cena, Harry viu-se sorrindo ao imaginar que sempre foram ligados. E acabaram encontrando seus caminhos, unindo-se ao final de tudo.

**I believe in you**

**Even if no one understands**

         Não havia mais o quê esperar. Harry deixou-se levar por todos seus pensamentos e sensações. Aos poucos, foi roçando seus lábios suavemente nos de Ametista, que não relutou. A boca dela estava tão quente quanto sua pele. Harry largou seus lábios e encostou-os novamente no lado esquerdo de sua boca. 

         Ametista parecia estar tonta. Harry beijava-a com respeito e carinho. Porém, foi pensar que parariam ali, que acabou se enganando. Era o primeiro beijo de ambos, envolvido por uma atmosfera totalmente nova e especial. Harry então, largou a capa que estava presa ao seu braço esquerdo e envolveu-a mais fortemente, pressionando-a contra seu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo, ele não havia mais desgrudado seus lábios dos dela e sentia-se igualmente tonto. Perdido de desejo.

**I believe in you**

**And I don't really give a damn**

         Não importava o que dissessem. Ele não dava a mínima. Ametista estava li e Harry soube que ela era perfeita para ele apenas pelo modo com que seus corpos se encaixavam naquele abraço e suas bocas mexiam-se em perfeita sincronia naquele beijo. Um novo arrepio correu pelas suas terminações nervosas e segurou a garota mais uma vez sem deixá-la escapar. Ametista suspirou mais uma vez e enlaçou-o finalmente, colocando seus braços envolta do pescoço de Harry, unindo suas mãos delicadamente.

If we're stigmatized 

**We live our lives on different sides**

         Estavam completamente visíveis no parapeito da janela do salão comunal. Harry levava seu braço esquerdo, apertando Ametista mais uma vez e novamente. Se alguma dor existiu naquele lugar algum dia, havia desaparecido milagrosamente. Mesmo tendo um tecido da camisa dela entre suas peles, Harry sentia-a ferver impetuosamente. 

         Experimentou então abrir seus lábios aos poucos e foi fazendo Ametista acompanhá-lo. No calor daquele beijo, Harry colocou sua língua e a garota foi seguindo lentamente. Logo, seus beijos eram tão cheios de desejo que se viam querendo mais e mais. Ametista pressionava a cabeça dele contra a dela, aumentando a velocidade do ato e permitindo que Harry passeasse suas mãos por suas costas, ainda com muita relutância e respeito.

         Se Harry perdera quinze anos de sua vida sem aquilo, agora queria recuperá-los rapidamente. Recordou Rony contar de seu beijo com Hermione. Sabia então o porquê de tanta felicidade transmitida pelos olhos do amigo. Estava sentindo-se poderoso por tê-la nos braços. E não iria parar tão facilmente.

**But we keep together you and I**

**We live our lives on different sides**

         Aquela noite parecia durar imensamente enquanto beijavam-se loucos um pelo outro. "Como o destino pode ser engraçado e pregar peças absurdas em você". Harry entendia bem o sentido dessa frase. 

         Passando mais alguns beijos calorosos, Harry sentiu uma incômoda dor, que ao mesmo tempo era divertida, em seu ventre persistentemente. Em seguida, sentiu a cicatriz ferver como nunca antes. Até isso aconteceria. Parecia estar abraçado a Voldemort. Apenas não era tão pavoroso assim, pois sabia que tinha Ametista em seus braços. De uma forma inimaginável e mágica.

**We're gonna live our lives**

**Gotta live our lives**

         Ametista temia abrir seus olhos e descobrir-se despertando de um sonho. Mas, aquilo não poderia ser um sonho. Os raios que dançavam em suas pálpebras fechadas eram tão reais, o coração disparado e o toque tão suave de Harry eram perfeitos demais para um sonho. Harry pegava-se tão concentrado nela e somente nela que até esquecera-se da dor em sua cicatriz. Era inebriante tê-la nos braços, era espetacular beijá-la pela primeira vez. Claro que era estonteante beijar pela primeira vez, mas era mais especial ainda beijar _Ametista_ pela primeira vez.

**We're gonna live our lives**

**We're gonna live our lives**

         Harry teve medo de pensar em como aquilo poderia mudá-los. Mudá-los para sempre e de um jeito incrível. Como seria o dia seguinte? A semana seguinte? O momento em que seus olhos se encontrassem novamente? 

         De repente, um vaso acima de uma das mesas do salão comunal partiu-se. Um estrondo correu por toda a extensão da Torre da Grifinória. Os cacos estavam espalhados pelo chão e foi quando, sem qualquer fôlego e lutando contra o susto, Harry e Ametista separaram-se. 

         A primeira vez em que seus olhos encontraram-se foi assustadora. Ambos viram o pavor misturado ao desejo nos olhos do outro. E assumiram que se sentiam daquela forma. Ofegantes, não havia o que dizer ao outro. Não naquelas circunstâncias. Suas mentes estavam confusas e tudo estava nebuloso. Apenas a certeza de que fora tão surpreendente e maravilhoso que nunca poderiam esquecer. Não seriam capazes de apagar algo tão novo e magnífico. 

         No momento seguinte, Ametista caiu em si e saiu correndo, deixando Harry e tudo para trás. O garoto também não procurou ir atrás. Estava paralisado com a situação e imaginou novamente cada centímetro dos lábios de Ametista.

         Sim, eles estavam marcados para sempre. Mesmo que depois daquela noite, eles decidissem se odiar para o resto de suas vidas, estariam marcados, estigmatizados. Seus destinos haviam se unido e estavam ligados para a eternidade.

**Gonna live our lives**

**Stigmatized**


	25. A Família Dumbledore e o Dom

CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS – A FAMÍLIA DUMBLEDORE E O DOM 

Ao amanhecer, a Grifinória já estava agitada. Harry dormiu pouco. Chegou a acordar no meio da noite, por volta das cinco horas, com um grito. Mas o descanso fora ótimo. A cena da noite passada corria pelos seus sonhos e o fazia sorrir. Acordou com Rony, comentando com Simas sobre os gritos e o vaso estilhaçado na sala comunal.

         - Harry, você precisa ver – disse Rony. – Encontraram os cacos do vaso por toda a sala comunal. A McGonagall está de cabelos em pé lá embaixo.

         Harry nada comentou e trocou-se. Ainda pôde ver a capa de Ametista no meio dos lençóis. Pensou bem e encarou Rony por um momento. Do jeito que ele vinha nervoso com _mulheres_ (na verdade, a mulher tinha nome: Hermione), Harry decidiu omitir por enquanto o ocorrido da noite anterior. Junto ao amigo, a turma toda estava eufórica. Apenas, estranhamente, Parvati e Lilá estavam afastadas num canto, parecendo nervosas. McGonagall, ao perceber Harry chegar, chamou-o. O garoto acompanhou-a até o corredor fora da sala comunal. Lá estava Hermione, estralando os dedos de nervosismo. Quando viu Harry aproximar-se, amarrou a cara. Mas a expressão da amiga era estranha. Era um misto de fúria e muita preocupação.

         - Sr. Potter – dizia a mestra bastante nervosa. – A Srta. Granger garantiu-me que o senhor não tinha nada a ver com essa... _bagunça_ – o tom foi bem forte. – Posso confiar?  

         Harry sentiu-se muito mal. Porém, por que tudo o que acontecia, ele tinha de ter o nariz no meio? Preferiu manter a calma.

         - Eu não fiz nada. – confirmou em tom inocente.

         A mestra respirou fundo e olhou para Hermione ao seu lado, que permanecia calada. 

         - E presumo que o senhor também não saiba o quê aconteceu com a senhorita Dumbledore?

         Harry franziu a testa, aflito.

         - Como assim? – indagou perdido.

         Minerva encarou-o severamente e suspirou.

         - Sr. Potter, queira-me acompanhar. – ordenou a professora, com Hermione em seu encalço.

         Harry fitou-as por um momento e sentiu suar frio. Algo acontecera com Ametista. McGonagall seguia à frente, e Hermione e Harry logo atrás. A garota permanecia bem nervosa.

         - Qual é o problema, Mione? – perguntou Harry.

         Hermione parou de repente, olhou bem no fundo dos olhos verdes do amigo e disse bastante austera:

         - Eu sei que eram você e Ametista. Eu consigo reconhecer os seus gritos de longe. – ralhou em um sussurro para a mestra não ouvi-los. 

         Harry abaixou os olhos. 

         - Por acaso o vaso foi jogado por um de vocês para acertar a cabeça do outro, não é mesmo? – deduziu a garota muito brava.

         O garoto ouviu e segurou a risada. Na verdade, ele não tinha a menor idéia do que fizera aquele vaso partir-se. No entanto, certamente, não fora jogando na cabeça de Ametista.

         - Nós apenas discutimos... – tentou explicar a Hermione, mas ela o interrompeu.

         - Vocês precisam aprender a conter mais a boca e os instintos, é isso que precisam! – brigou Hermione realmente chateada. – Eu tive de mentir para a professora ontem e não foi nada legal! Nunca me senti pior! Eu sou a _monitora da Grifinória e tenho o dever de acabar com essas... – procurava agora uma expressão grave. – __disputas de poder ridículas entre os alunos, mesmo que sejam os meus melhores amigos!_

         Harry não sabia o que responder. Tinha os olhos arregalados. Não imaginava que Hermione levara tão a sério então o que tivera de fazer na noite passada, encobrindo ele e Ametista.

         - Mione, eu... – tentou novamente explicar, mas parou subitamente. – Que é que aconteceu com a Ametista? – perguntou temeroso.

         Hermione respirou fundo e virou-se para frente, continuando com o caminho. Harry sentiu um frio na espinha e descobriu facilmente para onde estavam se encaminhando: a sala do diretor.

***

Abriu os olhos com dificuldade. A vista estava muito embaçada. Conseguia enxergar três vultos: um todo branco em pé, e outros dois sentados ao seu lado. O corpo todo doía, mais especialmente os pulsos. Tentou observar melhor e viu cordas negras prendendo-os à cama em que estava deitada. Observou o vulto branco aproximar-se devagar do lado direito da cama e injetar-lhe algo numa veia do braço estendido. Uma dor incômoda tomou-lhe o corpo. Ouviu alguns murmúrios e a vista escureceu. As pálpebras ficaram pesadas e caiu novamente no sono.

***

Dumbledore escrevia em um pergaminho. Parecia não ter dormido a noite toda. Levantou-se e envolveu a carta na perna de uma linda coruja branca que bicava seu braço carinhosamente. Neste instante, entraram em sua majestosa sala Minerva, Hermione e Harry. O diretor ajeitou os óculos que caíam de seu rosto e sentou-se, indicando os assentos aos dois jovens. McGonagall deixou a sala um tanto afobada.

         - Srta. Granger, já lhe contou? – indagou o diretor pacientemente.

         - Não professor. Deixei em suas mãos. – respondeu nervosa.

         Harry estava realmente preocupado agora. Dumbledore tirou os óculos meia-lua e apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa.

         - Harry, você soube o que acontecera esta noite?

         O garoto arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Imaginou que Hermione contara algo sobre a discussão entre ele e Ametista. E sabe lá o que mais!

         - Não, não sei professor. – respondeu.

         O diretor olhou para Hermione e a garota entendeu o recado, deixando a sala sorrateiramente. Harry sentiu-se pior e começar a ofegar apavorado.

         - Eu não posso dizer que criei Ametista... – começou Dumbledore. 

         - O que? – indagou Harry sem entender.

         Dumbledore suspirou e recomeçou:

         - Um ano depois que Ametista nascera, a mãe dela morreu. Voldemort espalhava terror por todos os lados e, posso dizer que mesmo a minha filha não sairia viva disso. – disse ele muito magoado.

         Harry ouvia tudo com muita atenção. Não tinha som de bronca ou mesmo repreensão.

         - Tolice minha acreditar também que a minha neta sairia sem nenhum arranhão dessa era de horror... – divagava o diretor.

         Harry começou a formar várias hipóteses do que poderia ter acontecido com Ametista. Dumbledore parecia muito saudoso e doído.

         - Como você já deve ter percebido Harry, minha filha, Hariel, era muito amiga de seus pais, não é mesmo? – indagou Dumbledore. Era a primeira vez que ele tocava neste assunto tão claramente para o garoto, que vivia tão sedento de notícias do passado seu e da sua família.

         Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça.

         - Da turma deles, apenas sobraram Remo, Sirius e Arabella. Foram-se Hariel, Tiago e Lílian. Ficaram três, foram-se três. Eu ainda me lembro da tristeza no enterro deles.

         Harry permanecia com os ouvidos abertos. Entretanto, era muito triste ver um homem de tanta força de espírito diminuir-se ao falar da filha morta tão cedo.

         - Você não sabe Harry, mas a morte dos seus pais e da minha filha aconteceu na mesma noite. 

         Harry paralisou. Aquilo sim era novo. E relembrar a morte deles era recordar os gritos da mãe que ele sempre ouvia ao chegar perto dos dementadores de Azkaban, os ecos de seus pais saindo da varinha de Voldemort no ano passado, e tantas outras dores de solidão e revolta que ele já sentira em sua vida com os Dursley, ou mesmo em Hogwarts.

         - Quando Voldemort chegou na casa de Hariel, eu senti uma dor tão grande em meu coração, que aparatei num instante na casa dela. Encontrei-a com a minha neta nos braços, tentando botá-la para dormir... – o diretor pigarreou. – E então ouvimos o romper da porta e um clarão. Voldemort estava lá.

         - Curiosamente, Sirius também apareceu naquele exato momento – Harry surpreendeu-se ao ouvir aquilo. – Eu ainda lembro-me de trocar um olhar com ele e então soubemos ao mesmo tempo. Voldemort fora lá para matar Hariel. Assim como fez com a minha mulher. – o diretor tomou um tom de leve raiva.

         - Sua... sua mulher? – espantou-se Harry.

         Dumbledore abaixou a cabeça e voltou a encarar o garoto.

         - Minha amada mulher – enfatizou Dumbledore saudoso. – Quando Hariel tinha quinze anos Harry, assim como você. 

         O garoto não conseguiu segurar-se e perguntou:

         - Como Voldemort matou sua mulher?

         O homem suspirou e contou:

         - Até hoje não sei muito bem. Hariel estava prestes a voltar para o quinto ano de Hogwarts. Foi no dia dezessete de agosto, lembro-me muito bem. Ela precisava comprar uma varinha nova, pois ela havia quebrado a outra numa brincadeira com o seu pai em cima de uma vassoura – Harry e Dumbledore riram por um momento. – Eu então resolvi acompanhá-la até o Beco Diagonal e ao Sr. Olivaras. Minha mulher decidiu ficar em casa para terminar a veste a rigor de Hariel. Ela mesma as fazia, e como eram belas! – divagava. – Ela estava de férias do Ministério da Magia, assim como eu de Hogwarts.

         - Ela trabalhava no Ministério da Magia? – perguntou Harry.

         - Sim, no Serviço de Espionagem. O Departamento de Espionagem foi apenas oficializado há oito anos, mas sempre houve um serviço especial no Ministério. Nunca tivera medo de nada, a minha flor – elogiou-a carinhosamente. – E ela decidiu passar essa característica para Hariel. A coragem da Grifinória. Ela também estudava lá.

         Harry sorriu compreensivo ao imaginar o casal. Deveriam ser muito apaixonados. Dumbledore suspirou.

         - Quando estava saindo do Sr. Olivaras, senti um aperto tão forte, uma dor estridente no coração! A mesma que iria sentir anos à frente com Hariel – completou doído. – Engraçado, mas a minha filha também sentiu. Ela deu um pulo de repente e eu me espantei. Hariel era difícil, mas não saía pulando pelos cantos com quinze anos! 

         O garoto riu. Então Ametista havia alguém para puxar.

         - Voltamos para casa. Colocando o pé na casa senti uma presença estranha, sombria. E foi então que encontrei o vestido azul de Hariel jogado no chão, terminado. E uma mensagem na parede. Escrita com a tinta que minha mulher usara para tingir o vestido de Hariel. Ela era filha de trouxas, então não perdera alguns costumes...

         "ELA É A PRIMEIRA. LOGO NOS VEREMOS NOVAMENTE E SERÁ PIOR COM A SEGUNDA DESCENDENTE. MAS A TERCEIRA E ÚLTIMA SERÁ MINHA RECOMPENSA" – ditou Dumbledore, que gravara a ameaça na mente.

         - Hariel caíra no chão desesperada. A mãe era tudo para ela. Era seu espelho, seu modelo. Arabella pode lembrar-se de como minha filha falava da mãe e suas qualidades. Eu só tive tempo de comunicar o Ministério da Magia e ir atrás de Voldemort das formas que podia.

         - É muito triste. – disse Harry meio sem jeito, reconfortando.

         - Hariel ainda sofrera com alguns alunos mal intencionados de Hogwarts. O monitor da Sonserina falou para ela que a minha mulher havia apenas escolhido o lado melhor e traído a nossa devota confiança – Dumbledore arriscou uma risada vitoriosa. – Coitado.

         Harry entranhou.

         - O monitor era Lúcio Malfoy – os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se novamente. – Fora ainda no corredor do expresso de Hogwarts que ele arriscara, eu diria, a própria vida – ironizou o diretor. – Hariel era uma ótima aluna e tinha grandes poderes por herdar meu sangue. Ela o estuporou e o azarou ao mesmo tempo. O monitor-chefe da época contou-me e eu não tinha como protegê-la, pois apesar de ser um absurdo, eu tinha de ser igual para todos. Tive de puni-la.

         Harry sorriu. Hariel definitivamente era mãe de Ametista. Harry apostava que ela estuporaria Draco Malfoy até mesmo no meio do salão principal. 

         Dumbledore sorriu ironicamente.

         - Mas é claro que Voldemort cumpriria sua palavra! – prosseguiu, mudando o tom de voz. – Alguns anos depois, eu senti aquela mesma dor no coração e sabia que ele iria atrás de Hariel. Aparatei, encontrei Sirius e tivemos a certeza da morte da minha filha. Voldemort usaria seus maiores artifícios para conseguir o que queria... – Dumbledore pausou por um instante procurando fôlego para continuar. – Quando o vimos atravessar a porta, Hariel abraçou Ametista contra o corpo. Ela era tão pequena. No instante seguinte, Voldemort mostrava-se pronto... – enquanto o diretor contava a Harry o dia trágico, imagens formavam-se na sua mente.

_"Cruzou a sala determinado. Tanto Hariel, Sirius ou mesmo Dumbledore não sabiam o que fazer. Voldemort estava ali para cumprir a ameaça feita há tantos anos atrás. Era a vez da segunda descendente: Hariel. Em seguida, como num passe de mágica, apareceu Remo suando frio. Voldemort riu em deboche:_

_         - Um a menos, um a mais. Tanto faz, eu mato todos se precisar.  _

_         Hariel tremeu apreensiva. Sabia que era a hora de despedir-se da vida, da filha, do amor da sua vida. Olhou ao redor e não encontrou Arabella, Lílian ou Tiago. Na verdade, ele haviam tido todos o mesmo pressentimento, porém, também sentiram o perigo para si mesmos. Arabella fora para casa de Lílian e Tiago, enquanto Remo fora para a casa de Hariel._

         Voldemort aproximava-se mais e mais. Dumbledore construiu uma barreira de proteção envolta de Hariel, que ainda segurava Ametista nos braços. Mas o mestre das Trevas prosseguia com o caminho.

_         - Dumbledore, você sabe muito bem que isso não irá proteger a sua filhinha! – disse debochando. – Oh! Essa então é a terceira! A minha! – e deu uma boa olhada na criança nos braços de Hariel. _

_         A mulher entrou em pânico. Seu corpo tremia todo e chacoalhava a criança em seus braços, que parecia querer chorar. Rapidamente, Sirius correra até Hariel e tomara Ametista nos braços._

_         Voldemort pareceu sorrir:_

_         - Vocês podem tentar escondê-la de mim o quanto for possível, mas eu sempre terei uma maneira de encontrá-la. Assim como encontrei você, minha querida Hariel. – disse o bruxo em um tom que deixou todos enojados. _

_         Sirius olhou para Dumbledore. Ele sabia que tinha, mesmo apesar de tudo, que ser naquele momento um verdadeiro exemplo. Então, num impulso, Sirius beijou a testa de Ametista e entregou-a aos braços agitados de Remo. Os dois trocaram um olhar desesperado, mas confiante e Lupin desapareceu. Voldemort pareceu perder o chão._

_         - DEVOLVAM-NA! DEVOLVAM-NA PARA MIM! ELA É MINHA! – vociferou descontrolado. _

_         O Lord das Trevas apontou a varinha para o escudo de Dumbledore e atacou. Os primeiros feitiços não tiveram sucesso. A barreira protegia facilmente os três bruxos. Porém, foi o homem gritar uma das maldições imperdoáveis, a Crucio, para o escudo romper-se e atingir Sirius._

_         Voldemort parecia adorar._

_         - Sofra mais do que já sofreu Black! – gritava enlouquecido de ódio, ambição, raiva._

_         Hariel assistiu Sirius contorcer-se no chão de dor. Parecia que o estavam rasgando, o virando do avesso. Ela tomou então a varinha em suas mãos e olhou para o pai. Dumbledore deixou escapar uma lágrima de profunda tristeza. Não conseguira proteger sua segunda descendente. A própria filha. Conseguiu ler rapidamente nos lábios dela:_

_         - Eu amo você papai, mas preciso salvá-lo._

_         Dumbledore retirou totalmente o escudo e Hariel jogou a maldição Crucio também em Voldemort, já que era permitida usá-la, sendo do Ministério da Magia. Retirando a sua atenção de Sirius, Voldemort tornou-se para ela. Dumbledore ajudou a levantá-lo enquanto o Lord das Trevas voou até Hariel e envolveu a mão esquerda em seu pescoço, tentando sufocá-la, e a outra, apontando a varinha para o seu coração._

_         - Eu não esquecerei de você. Você é a mãe. – sussurrou Voldemort no ouvido trêmulo de Hariel. _

_         Pôde-se ainda ouvir um grito de pavor de Sirius, que assistira, junto de Dumbledore, a morte de Hariel. Voldemort matou-a com o Avada Kedavra, a pior maldição. Voldemort sabia que de nada adiantaria ficar ali e apenas finalizou:_

_         - Nós nos encontraremos novamente Dumbledore e Black. E pode deixar que eu encontrarei a terceira. A última. A minha. – e Voldemort aparatou._

_         No chão da sala ficou. Estendido, sem vida. A beleza ainda se conservava, mas a expressão de terror e medo podia ser vista com facilidade e clareza. O corpo de Hariel Dumbledore jazia no chão de sua casa em Godric´s Hollow. Morta."_

         Harry não conseguia imaginar tamanha desgraça. Dumbledore completou depois, com certa serenidade.

         - Ficamos ali, eu e Sirius. Eu tive tempo de dar um beijo em seu rosto e Sirius ficara abraçado a ela. Todos eram muito próximos, muito amigos. Tanto que todos pressentiram a sua morte. Eu pedi que Sirius trancasse o corpo intacto na casa enquanto fui atrás de Lupin para encontrar minha neta, que agora estava em seu poder – o diretor tomava fôlego novamente. – Sirius contou-me depois que sentiu um novo pressentimento e seguiu para a casa de seus pais, Harry. Encontrou os corpos de Lílian e Tiago mortos. Assim como Hariel.

         Harry sentia agora as lágrimas saírem. Ao tentar visualizar os corpos de seus pais caídos, sem vida, o coração se rachava. Ficaram durante um bom tempo silenciosos. Harry voltou a si e perguntou a Dumbledore:

         - Mas por que o senhor me disse tudo isso?

         Dumbledore suspirou. Harry tremeu de pavor.

         - Voldemort... Voldemort não pegou Ametista, não é mesmo? – espantou-se Harry.

         - Não, não. Por Merlin ainda não! Porém, algo aconteceu com ela que eu acho que posso ter alguma relação. – explicou o diretor.

         - Como assim? – estranhou o garoto.

         - Acompanhe-me, Harry. – pediu Dumbledore, levantando-se da sua cadeira.

***

- Não adiantará de nada os senhores permanecerem aqui. – disse em tom mandão Madame Pomfrey.

         - Não será preciso, Papoula – ecoou a voz firme de Dumbledore. – Eu necessito mesmo conversar com os professores. 

         A enfermeira olhou feio para o diretor, mas tinha de obedecê-lo. Ao observar o olhar de Dumbledore, encaminhou-se para a porta.

         - Nunca consigo cuidar de meus pacientes... – resmungou ao sair.

         O diretor havia levado Harry a ala hospitalar. Em uma cama ao fundo da enfermaria, encontrava-se o corpo estendido de Ametista, adormecido. E ao seu lado, sentados estavam Lupin e Snape. Dumbledore aproximou-se, levando Harry junto ao corpo. Snape levantou-se.

         - Por que trouxe Potter, Alvo? – indagou o mestre bastante mal humorado.

         - Ele pode nos ajudar, Severo. E também, a senhorita Granger logo contaria a ele e ao senhor Weasley. – respondeu Dumbledore.

         Os lábios de Snape crisparam de ódio.

         - Mas ainda assim não há necessidade de ele estar aqui. Afinal, não são os dois que vivem discutindo? – envenenou o professor, um tanto prazeroso.

         - Severo. Eu _trouxe_ Harry e ele _ficará aqui. – afirmou o diretor como uma ordem._

         Snape sentou-se novamente e voltou a observar Ametista. Harry fez o mesmo e bateu os olhos nas cordas negras que a amarravam pelos pulsos junto à cama.

         - Por que estas cordas? – espantou-se Harry.

         Dumbledore lançou um olhar aos professores, como se fosse o dever deles responder àquela pergunta do aluno. Lupin e Snape trocaram um rápido olhar.

         - Qual prefere começar? – indagou Dumbledore.

         Lupin suspirou.

         - Ametista sofreu um ataque nesta madrugada. – disse o mestre, fazendo Harry levantar as sobrancelhas, estarrecido.

         - Como assim? Ela foi atacada? – perguntou seguidamente nervoso.

         Snape incitou:

         - Bem que você gostou de ouvir isso, não é mesmo Potter? Você adora ouvir que ela sofreu um ataque!

         Antes que Harry pudesse responder, Dumbledore tomou a frente:

         - Severo, nós estamos aqui para tentar explicar o que aconteceu nesta noite. Não para acusarmos uns aos outros.

         O professor de Poções fechou a cara macilenta. Lupin retomou:

         - Madame Pomfrey avisou-nos que por volta das quatro e meia da madrugada, a senhorita Granger, Hermione – melhorou o mestre, que já os chamava pelo nome. – invadiu a ala hospitalar aos gritos.

         Harry suou frio. Então entendeu a expressão nervosa da amiga.

         - Ela dizia que Ametista fora atacada por alguma coisa, por alguém. Dizia que a amiga estava histérica trancada no banheiro. 

         - Eu cheguei a acordar com um grito no meio da noite. – lembrou-se Harry por um momento.

         - Provavelmente o de Ametista – arriscou Lupin. – Madame Pomfrey seguiu imediatamente para a torre da Grifinória com Hermione. Ela diz que a encontrou caída no banheiro e tinha os dois pulsos cortados, como se tivesse tentado se matar, além de alguns cortes pelo rosto.

         - Ela não tentou, não é? – indagou Harry.

         - Claro que não, senhor Potter! – respondeu Snape. – Ametista não é estúpida para fazer uma coisa dessas!

         Dumbledore levantou a mão, como se impedisse Snape de continuar com os gritos em defesa da neta do diretor. 

         - Em seguida, Papoula avisou Alvo, eu, Severo e Minerva. Sendo a diretora da Grifinória, McGonagall tentou acalmar os poucos alunos que acordaram e as garotas do quarto de Ametista. Posso dizer que as senhoritas Patil e Brown estavam paralisadas. Disseram, assim como Hermione, que a companheira de quarto acordou aos gritos e o sangue escorria de seus pulsos, sujando a cama, tudo. – disse Lupin um tanto tonto.

         Harry tornou-se trêmulo e de vez em quando, tirava os olhos do professor e olhava Ametista. Agora sim ele percebia os leves cortes no rosto.

         - Vocês têm idéia do que possa ter sido isso? Quem fez isso? – indagou Harry.

         Snape respondeu prontamente:

         - Ela já teve outros ataques como este.

         Harry arregalou os olhos, porém parecia o único impressionado. 

         - Severo já havia me contado sobre estes ataques – disse o diretor. – O último fora num dia antes de vir para Hogwarts, não é mesmo? – Snape concordou com a cabeça. – Ela até tem uma explicação.

         - Então como não fazem parar?! – surpreendeu-se o garoto.

         Lupin agitou a cabeça negativamente.

         - Não há como parar, Harry. Isso que ataca Ametista é uma projeção da sua própria imaginação.

         Harry sentiu-se mais confuso ainda.

         - Imaginação? Ela criou isto? – indagava exaltado.

         - Nós ainda não sabemos bem o que é, Harry. Só sabemos que ela é atacada sem avisar durante um sonho repetitivo. – disse Lupin.

         - Mas como alguém no sonho dela pode machucá-la?! Isso é... é impossível! – sentiu-se perdido o garoto.

         Snape adiantou-se.

         - Desde que ela está aos meus cuidados, eu me lembro destes ataques no meio da noite. Mas eles pioraram com o tempo. Antigamente, os cortes eram pequenos, superficiais. Até que na noite anterior à vinda a Hogwarts, o ataque cortou profundamente seus pulsos. 

         - Por isso das faixas azuis... – sussurrou Harry para si. – E por que ela está com essas cordas?

         Dumbledore respondeu:

         - Quando chegamos com ela aqui, a colocamos nesta cama. Ela geralmente fica chorando, gritando por um bom tempo. Assustada. No entanto, desta vez, a encontramos desmaiada no banheiro e, quando deitamos seu corpo na cama, ela despertou e começou a se debater. Severo e Remo a seguraram, mas ela parecia mais forte que nós juntos e tivemos de estuporá-la – Harry franziu a testa, impressionado. – Os pulsos ainda sangravam e decidimos, depois de envolvê-los, prendê-la a cama. Snape preparou a poção que ele usara sempre com ela nesses casos para adormecê-la e Ametista está assim agora. Acordada, caso ela se debatesse novamente, não conseguiria sair da cama.    

         Harry parecia ainda mais perdido. Que história maluca, Rony diria.

         - E no que eu posso ajudar? – indagou ao final o garoto.

         Dumbledore suspirou e respondeu:

         - Você precisa nos contar exatamente o quê aconteceu ontem a noite após aquela conversa que nós tivemos. Afinal, quando vocês voltaram, a sala comunal já estava em horário de todos estarem em seus dormitórios.

         Pronto. Estava apavorado. Como contaria aos três homens que havia discutido de forma absurda com Ametista, se escondido da professora McGonagall e ainda, que _ele a havia __beijado?!_

         - Por que os senhores precisam saber do que aconteceu ontem? – indagou Harry, ganhando tempo.

         - Porque estes ataques nunca acontecem por acaso, Potter. Sempre há uma razão que a "sacode" de alguma forma, como por exemplo, a forte emoção de vir a Hogwarts, provocando os ataques. – respondeu Snape.

         Harry engoliu em seco, sentindo-se pior ainda. Então ele pode ter provocado aquela ataque em Ametista com a sua discussão, ou até mesmo, o beijo entre os dois.

         - E então, Harry, conte-nos o que houve ontem. – disse Dumbledore pacientemente.

         O garoto não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer. Mas uma certeza ele tinha. Não contaria por nada nesse mundo o quê acontecera entre os dois à meia-noite passada. Sem mesmo querer, Harry lançou um olhar a Lupin, como se pedisse sua ajuda. E seus pedidos foram atendidos.

         - Alvo, Severo, eu acho melhor Harry descansar um pouco, não é mesmo? Muita informação para uma cabeça só. Deixe-o por hoje. Talvez amanhã, ele e Ametista possam nos explicar. – pediu Lupin.

         Harry poderia abraçar agora o professor, mas não era nada certo naquele momento. Dumbledore e Snape, mesmo que a contragosto, concordaram. Harry deu uma última olhada ao corpo estendido de Ametista e saiu da ala hospitalar.          

***

Assistir àquelas aulas após tudo que acontecera de manhã fora demais para Harry. Para piorar ainda, Hermione sequer olhava na sua cara. Rony, por sua vez, tentou descobrir porquê Harry parecia distante, mas nada conseguira. Após o almoço, o garoto fez questão de passar na sala da madrinha. Naquele momento, ela parecia a mais indicada para uma conversa.

         Arabella estava checando alguns pergaminhos em cima de sua mesa na sala de Aparatação. Harry bateu na porta e foi recebido pela madrinha.

         - Harry! Que surpresa! O que faz aqui?! – espantou-se a mestra, dando um delicado beijo no rosto do afilhado. 

         - Eu queria conversar com você. Tem tempo? – indagou ligeiramente tímido.

         Arabella sorriu. 

         - Sempre tenho tempo para você, Harry. Sente-se. – disse, indicando a cadeira na frente de sua mesa. 

         A mulher transfigurou um candelabro da sala em uma cadeira e puxou-a para frente do garoto. Harry ficou impressionado. Ela parecia ter sido uma ótima aluna.

         - Então, o que aconteceu ontem? – perguntou Arabella docilmente.

         Harry arregalou os olhos.

         - Como... como você sabe que vim falar sobre isso? – indagou o garoto estarrecido.

         Arabella riu timidamente. Depois, aproximou mais a sua cadeira.

         - Eu tenho uma espécie de _dom_. – respondeu, olhando bem nos olhos do afilhado.

         - Dom? – estranhou.

         Arabella suspirou, ainda encarando bastante o afilhado.

         - Harry, eu sou mestiça. Minha mãe era bruxa e meu pai trouxa. E ela tinha este _dom. Ela tinha o poder de ler mentes. _

         - Ler mentes? – Harry sentia que seu cérebro ia enguiçar facilmente depois de um dia agitado que nem aquele.

         - Sim – afirmou. – Vem do meu sangue. Todas as mulheres da família o possuem, mas eu fui escolhida para exercê-lo.

         - Você então nasceu com esse dom? – indagou Harry tentando entender melhor.

         - Todas nós possuímos esse dom, mas apenas algumas são escolhidas para exercê-lo, para poder usá-lo, entendeu?

         Harry concordou com a cabeça.

         - Minha mãe foi escolhida, assim como eu. E então aprendemos a desenvolvê-lo. Eu mesma posso dizer que não o desenvolvi por completo. – continuou Arabella.

         - E como... – ia perguntar Harry, mas a madrinha o interrompeu.

         - Como eu consigo ler? – o garoto riu levemente. Ela leu sua mente novamente. – Eu mantenho um contato visual com a pessoa. Assim como eu faço com você agora. 

         Realmente, Arabella não tirava os seus pequenos negros olhos dos de Harry. O garoto sentia-se um pouco desconfortável e a madrinha notou, retirando o contato visual.

         - Você ficou sabendo do que aconteceu com a Ametista?

         - Remo contou-me quando veio aqui agora há pouco. Eu não consigo mais ler a mente dele. Ele realmente se irrita com isso! – e eles riram. – Ele já aprendeu como fugir do meu dom. É muito raro quando consigo.

         - Como ele já aprendeu? – perguntou Harry.

         - Não sei, ele nunca me disse. Remo sempre foi muito discreto. Acho que ele não gostou quando perguntei a ele uma noite porque ele deixava a sala comunal quase uma vez cada mês.

         Harry riu. Arabella transformava-se quando não estava com Harry para os treinos especiais ou mesmo aulas. Mas ainda assim, a madrinha era um completo mistério para ele. 

         - Acabei descobrindo logo o fato de ele ser lobisomem. Bem antes de nós ficarmos amigos. – terminou a mestra.

         - Mas Arabella...

         - Pensei que você poderia me chamar de Bella. Assim como os outros. Seu pai que começou com isso.

         Harry sorriu.

         - Tem tanta coisa que eu ainda não sei sobre os meus pais... – divagou por um momento chateado.

         A expressão de alegria da madrinha mudou.

         - Harry, ainda há muitas coisas que você não sabe, coisas que você não tem sequer idéia. Os sete anos da nossa turma em Hogwarts foram os melhores anos das nossas vidas, assim como também deveria ser da sua e dos seus amigos. Nós não formamos amigos aqui, nós formamos irmãos. 

         O garoto lembrou-se então de Pedro Pettigrew. Encheu-se de raiva. Arabella fixou seus olhos em Harry.

         - Pedro traiu nossa confiança, mas principalmente traiu o laço que nós demoramos a construir. Sirius ficou doze anos em Azkaban por causa dele, seus pais foram descobertos por causa dele e tantas outras maldades que ele realizou. – a mulher dizia amargurada. 

         Harry abaixou os olhos. Como doía ouvir tudo aquilo. Voltou a olhar para a madrinha.

         - Bella, eu acho que provoquei o ataque de Ametista.

         Arabella franziu a testa. Harry, por mais que quisesse quebrar o contato visual entre eles, não era possível. De repente, um sorriso abriu-se no belo rosto da madrinha e ela quebrou o contato visual. Harry tremia.

         - Em primeiro lugar Harry, somente eu posso quebrar o contato visual – Harry sentiu as pernas moles. Ela sabia então. – Segundo, não foi exatamente você que provocou o ataque em Ametista. Aconteceu. E você sabe por quê?

         Harry sentia-se profundamente desconfortável em tocar neste assunto, mesmo que tenha sido por causa dele que fora visitar a madrinha. Arabella era mulher e talvez entenderia melhor que Sirius. Sem contar que, provavelmente o padrinho teria um treco ao ouvir Harry contando que beijou Ametista.

         - Snape disse que só acontecia quando ela sofria uma emoção muito forte. – explicou Harry sem jeito, muito corado.

         Arabella aumentava o sorriso cada vez mais.

         - Você tem quinze anos Harry – a professora voltou a manter o contato visual. – Nada mais natural que isto aconteça! Seu pai mesmo teve seu primeiro beijo no quarto ano – Harry arregalou os olhos. – E Ametista é uma menina bonita. – o garoto nunca achara isso de verdade, até a noite anterior. 

         - Você acha que eu posso ter provocado?

         - Como eu disse Harry, não foi _você_ que provocou. Foi a emoção que ambos sentiram no momento. 

         Harry lembrou-se do vaso estilhaçado. Arabella arregalou os olhos.

         - Um vaso se quebrou? – indagou preocupada.

         Harry começou a se acostumar com a madrinha lendo o que pensava. Harry respondeu:

         - Muitos ouviram. A sala comunal hoje estava super agitada.

         - Isto é interessante... – divagou a mestra. Depois encarou de novo o afilhado. – Por que Ametista? – leu a mente novamente do afilhado.

         O lábio inferior de Harry crispou nervoso.

         - Harry, nós não escolhemos com quem as coisas podem acontecer em algumas oportunidades. Esta foi um delas. Talvez vocês não se gostem, ou mesmo se odeiem, como já notei diversas vezes – lembrou-se a mestra da aula em que teve de tirá-los da sala por discutirem e do episódio esquecido por todos quando Ametista estuporou Harry. – mas pode existir algo que tenha convencido vocês naquela hora de se beijarem. Afinal, ela também te odeia, assim como você a odeia, mas acabou concordando, não é mesmo?

         Harry sentiu a mente chacoalhada. Arabella dizia tantas coisas sábias e que pareciam tão certas. Então, ele talvez não gostasse de Ametista, apenas o momento foi propício e aconteceu. No entanto, estranhamente, a mestra tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

         - Mas por que você... – Arabella o interrompeu novamente.

         - Feliz? Por que estou _feliz_, Harry? Eu estive tanto tempo tão distante de você que me sinto muito _feliz de você ter vindo conversar sobre seu primeiro beijo __comigo.  _

         Harry sorriu, corando levemente. 

         - Por que você demorou tanto para aparecer? – indagou Harry de repente. – Sirius, eu entendo. Doze anos em Azkaban. Mas você? Por que? 

         - Sabe Harry, esta é uma longa história. E eu ainda não posso te dizer, não enquanto há tantas outras coisas envolvidas, entende? Você precisa esperar, mas logo entenderá porque eu demorei tanto a te procurar. – respondeu Arabella entristecida.

A madrinha lembrava até um pouco como a Sra. Weasley o tratava. Como um filho.

         - Muito obrigado Harry – agradeceu a mestra. – Obrigado por confiar. Para mim, você é um filho.

         Harry imediatamente levantou de sua cadeira e deu um grande abraço na madrinha. Algumas lágrimas saiam dos seus olhos. Ambos ficaram durante um bom tempo apenas abraçados. Harry sentiu um calor e lembrou da mãe, pensando: _"Mãe, você não podia ter escolhido madrinha e padrinho melhores!". _

         Antes de deixar a sala, Arabella o chamou por uma última vez:

         - E Harry, não esquente com Sirius. Eu sei que você também quis conversar com ele sobre isso, mas ele reagiria mal com certeza – Harry lembrou de pensar naquilo mesmo. – Não é que ele odeie Ametista, ele é apenas enjoado, é só. – e riu.


	26. O Chamado de Snape

CAPÍTULO VINTE E QUATRO – O CHAMADO DE SNAPE__

O sol se pôs rapidamente e a lua cheia invadiu a escura sala de Snape. O professor não jantou e trancou-se no próprio quarto. Uma dor incômoda tomou o seu braço esquerdo durante o dia todo. A Marca Negra estava tão nítida na parte interior de seu antebraço que fervia. Em seguida, uma mensagem se escreveu sozinha no espelho de seu quarto: 

         "JUNTEM-SE OS SEGUIDORES DO LORD DAS TREVAS PARA O PLANO DE DOMINAÇÃO. MANSÃO DE LÚCIO MALFOY, NOITE DE SÁBADO!"

         Snape sentiu o coração disparar. A hora havia chegado. E nada poderia impedir Voldemort de executar o seu plano de destruição. 

***

Imediatamente, Snape saiu em disparada até a sala de Dumbledore. O diretor o esperava repentinamente à porta.

         - Chegou a hora, Alvo – disse Snape ofegante. – Voldemort mandou juntarem os Comensais da Morte na noite de sábado na mansão de Lúcio Malfoy.  

         Dumbledore parecia sentir que o momento não poderia ser pior. Porém, estava escrito e fariam de tudo para impedir Voldemort.

         - Então temos até sábado para criar um plano e protegê-lo contra as maldições das Trevas. – disse Dumbledore em um terrível tom de pesar e preocupação.

***

A sala estava escura e apenas os objetos pratas brilhavam intensamente. Dumbledore olhava algumas fotos em cima de sua mesa com tamanha dor e pesar nunca vistos antes. E ele sabia que estava perto de acontecer novamente. Entretanto, desta vez, ele faria de tudo para proteger a sua descendente. Subitamente, ouviu a sua porta abrindo lentamente e um homem postado ao lado da gaiola de Fawkes. O diretor, de repente, disse ao homem sabiamente:

         - Você também sentiu?

         Ao sair da sombra, a face entristecida de Sirius Black apareceu. Os olhos azuis estavam inseguros e cheios de remorso.

         - Eu estava acordado – arriscou o bruxo muito devagar. A sala era iluminada pela bela lua cheia. – Foi exatamente à meia-noite, não é?

         Dumbledore afirmou com a cabeça. Sirius procurou a janela e encostou a cabeça nela lentamente.

         - E o que vai acontecer agora, Alvo? – indagou Sirius em tom muito preocupado.

         - Severo recebeu um chamado... – respondeu Dumbledore calmo.

         Sirius arregalou os olhos temeroso.

         - Um chamado de Voldemort?

         Dumbledore concordou tristemente com a cabeça. O sentimento de perda tomou o seu coração por inteiro e, surpreendentemente, o de Sirius também.

         - Ele vai cumprir a ameaça, Alvo. – disse Sirius de repente.

         O diretor tinha a certeza daquilo, mas ouvir exatamente o que poderá acontecer, era muito pior. Preferiu nada responder a Sirius. Ficaram durante algum tempo calados e, em seguida, o diretor indagou:

         - Você sabe por que você sentiu Sirius?

         Sirius nada respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça. Sabia bem o motivo de ter sentido aquilo novamente.

         - Somente nós dois sentimos desta vez. Estamos ligados. Mesmo que você ainda acredite que não. – disse Dumbledore.

         - Alvo, eu tenho meus motivos para ignorar totalmente esse... esse sinal – Sirius parou por um momento relutante. – Mas eu não consigo pensar em apagar tudo o que passei na minha vida.

         - Você _não pode_ apagar. Mas você _pode se desligar. Sirius, deixe esse seu orgulho para trás e conte tudo de uma vez. Porque eu não posso fazer isso. __Você tem de fazê-lo. _

         Sirius levantou os olhos e encarou o diretor.

         - Eu? Contar tudo? Não, não posso! – protestou o bruxo.

         - Você pode e vai Sirius. O seu coração já está tomado demais por ódio, vingança e mágoa. Você precisa se libertar e abrir os braços para quem você deveria nunca ter abandonado. Harry deve saber também.

         Sirius abaixou a cabeça novamente. Contar tudo o que enfrentou em sua vida, as coisas boas e ruins e o resultado de tudo seria tão doloroso para ele quanto para quem Sirius realmente deveria contar.

         - O que me diz? Vai se revelar ou não?

         O bruxo deu um último olhar a Dumbledore e respondeu:

         - Eu pensarei nisso.

***

Mesmo que quisesse, Harry tinha de conversar com mais alguém sobre o ataque de Ametista. Ao observar Hermione atravessar a sala comunal com um aluno do segundo ano, levantou-se e foi até ela.

         - Hermione. Podemos conversar?

         A garota virou-se lentamente e concordou com a cabeça. Sentou-se num canto escuro e procuraram se esconder de Rony.

         - O que foi? – indagou a garota, ainda chateada.

         Harry ajeitou os óculos agitado.

         - É sobre a Ametista – Hermione levantou a cabeça e estufou o peito autoritária. – Eu acho que posso explicar o que aconteceu com ela.

         - E por onde você quer começar? Pela parte em que vocês ficaram aos berros em plena sala comunal ou quando arremessaram um vaso no outro? – insinuou a garota.

         Harry fez um gesto impaciente.

         - Não foi nada disso – respirou, pegando fôlego. – Nós conversamos com o Dumbledore ontem depois da última discussão que tivemos sobre o quadribol.

         - E? – Hermione estava extremamente impaciente e irritada.

         - Quando eu voltei, encontrei a Ametista debaixo da capa dela aqui na sala comunal. Ela estava chorando e resolvi tentar conversar com ela.

         A amiga franziu a testa admirada. Era uma grande novidade ouvir que Harry quis ajudar Ametista em alguma coisa. Era o mesmo que querer ajudar Draco Malfoy.

         - Estávamos bem até que surgiu uma nova discussão, que _ela começou, é claro! – Harry fez questão de frisar bem. – Nós acabamos esquecendo que já era tarde e estávamos na sala comunal._

         - Aí todos acordaram com o escândalo de vocês e eu fui obrigada a mentir para a professora McGonagall. – completou a garota mal humorada.

         - É. Quando nós percebemos que alguém estava entrando pelo quadro, nos assustamos e corremos para baixo da capa da Ametista. Depois de tudo aquilo que você presenciou, nós ainda ficamos durante um tempo embaixo da capa, muito nervosos para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Achávamos que da próxima vez que brigássemos, seríamos expulsos de Hogwarts facilmente.

         - E como você explica o vaso quebrado? – perguntou Hermione.

         Harry ficou realmente corado nesse momento.

         - Eu não sei explicar muito bem o quê fez aquele vaso se partir, mas não foi arremessando na cabeça de ninguém...

         - Que é que aconteceu então? – indagou a monitora agitada.

         - Mione, eu não sei o que me fez fazer aquilo, mas eu senti que devia – disse Harry muito corado e encabulado. Hermione começava a ficar preocupada. – Eu e a Ametista, bem... nós... 

         - Vocês o que, Harry?! Tá começando a me deixar nervosa! – reclamou Hermione.

         Harry tomou bastante coragem e disse, até com um pouco de orgulho:

         - Nós nos beijamos.

         Hermione arregalou os olhos imediatamente. A boca abriu-se também, sem palavras. Harry conseguiu corar mais ainda.

         - Vocês... vocês se _beijaram_? – ela perguntou como se fosse algo completamente absurdo. – Mas isso é... _impossível!_

         Harry fechou a cara.

         - Impossível por que? Você acha que eu não era capaz de beijar nenhuma garota, Hermione?! – supôs realmente bravo. 

         Hermione começou a rir. Harry não entendera. Na verdade, ele estava se lembrando de que fora por causa disso que a última discussão entre ele e Ametista começara.

         - Qual é a graça? – perguntou ao final.

         - Harry, você é tímido, mas ainda assim é um garoto e é lógico que um dia iria fazer isso... 

         - Como o Rony fez com você? – cutucou Harry.

         Agora foi a vez de Hermione corar furiosamente.

         - Ora Harry, _francamente_! Não fale assim! – aborreceu-se a garota. – Eu só queria dizer que eu esperava que isso acontecesse um dia, mas não com a Ametista!

         Harry franziu a testa.

         - E por que não?

         - Você ainda pergunta?! Harry, a Gina estava muito mais _fácil – Hermione não tinha outra palavra para usar. – para você do que a Ametista! Você sabe, _ela te odeia_._

         - Eu sei disso! Eu _também_ a odeio, mas se ela odiasse mesmo, não teria deixado eu beijar ela, não é mesmo? – disse Harry irritado.

         - E se você odiasse mesmo, não teria beijado, não é mesmo? – inverteu a situação sabiamente a amiga, fazendo Harry corar de novo. – Mas você ainda não me falou sobre o vaso.

         - Ele se quebrou sozinho – Hermione cerrou as sobrancelhas desconfiada. – É sério! Você acha que depois _daquele beijo_, algum de nós jogaria um vaso na cabeça do outro?       

         - Como vou saber? Não fui eu que beijei você! – brincou Hermione.

         Harry contou sobre a conversa que tivera com Dumbledore, Lupin e Snape naquela manhã, e depois com Arabella. Hermione disse que Harry não poderia ter provocado o ataque de Ametista e não pareceu surpresa ao Harry contar sobre o dom da madrinha.

         - Era óbvio que ela sabia ler mentes, Harry. Apenas repare no jeito que ela fala com os alunos. O "frio" que nós sentíamos não era normal. Geralmente isso acontece quando nosso cérebro troca informações com o dela, entendeu? Você já deveria saber disso. Está em _Hogwarts, uma história_! – explicou Hermione, em tom absurdo, como se fosse comum encontrar pessoas que lessem as mentes alheias ao livro, provavelmente, mais entediante da face da Terra. 

         - E o que está fazendo uma informação como esta em Hogwarts, uma história? – Harry achou estranho, já que imaginava o livro contar apenas coisas sobre a escola e seus fundadores.

         - Não vou responder. É bom, assim você aprende e lê o livro de uma vez por todas! – respondeu Hermione, finalizando a conversa.

***

Até mesmo Dumbledore esperava uma recuperação mais rápida da neta, porém Madame Pomfrey somente deu alta a Ametista na sexta à noite. Hermione fez questão de ir até a ala hospitalar e acompanhar a amiga de volta a Torre da Grifinória. Na sala comunal, Rony e Harry a esperavam. O segundo tremia estranhamente da cabeça aos pés, deixando Rony curioso. Harry ainda não havia contado ao amigo sobre aquela noite. A Velha Gorda deu passagem às garotas. A sala comunal estava vazia. Harry, Rony e Hermione achavam que o caso havia sido abafado e Lilá e Parvati ainda estavam assustadas demais para contar algo sobre aquilo com alguém. A monitora sentou-se num dos sofás da sala comunal, Ametista ao seu lado.

         - E então, como você está? – indagou Rony.  

         Ametista levantou a cabeça e via-se as olheiras profundas em seus olhos. 

         - Você parece... melhor. – arriscou o garoto novamente.

         A garota suspirou e respondeu ao menino:

         - Cansada. Eu estou cansada – dizia em meio a um bocejo. – Não consigo mais dormir sem a poção do Severo. – e ela tirou um frasco azul, do tamanho de uma garrafa, de dentro das vestes.

         Rony e Hermione levantaram as sobrancelhas. 

         - Ficamos felizes que você tenha voltado. – disse Harry, pela primeira vez de forma desajeitada.

         Ametista voltou-se para o garoto. Os dois coraram. Ela nada respondeu, despedindo-se apenas e seguindo para o quarto. Hermione e Harry trocaram um rápido olhar e o garoto também subiu para o seu dormitório. Ao entrar lentamente, Ametista já estava sentada em sua cama, segurando o cordão que fechava o dossel.  

         - Hum... A gente poderia conversar? – perguntou Harry com a voz trêmula.

         Ametista elevou seus olhos na altura dos de Harry e engoliu em seco.

         - Eu não durmo direito há três dias, então será que não poderíamos conversar amanhã? – respondeu receosa.

         - Eu prometo ser rápido. – insistiu o garoto.

         Ametista então se ajeitou mais para o lado, deixando um espaço para Harry sentar. 

         - Eu queria explicar sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite... – ia dizendo Harry bastante corado quando Ametista interrompeu-o.

         - Escute Potter – Harry surpreendeu-se pela volta do rotineiro tom ríspido com que Ametista falava. – Eu realmente não sei o que me deu para concordar com... bem, você sabe – disfarçou, corando em seguida tanto quanto Harry. – Nós dois devíamos estar malucos, sei lá...

         Subitamente, Harry arregalou os olhos indignado.  

         - O que?! Então você quer dizer que não era para aquilo acontecer?! 

         Ametista abaixou os olhos e experimentou conversar com Harry praticamente pela primeira vez sem encará-lo como de costume. 

         - Eu só acho que nós não deveríamos mais tocar nesse assunto porque isto não irá se repetir! Nada mais de beijo! – disse um pouco relutante, olhando para o lençol.

         Harry não sabia o que responder. Então, relembrou a conversa com Arabella: _"...pode existir algo que tenha convencido vocês naquela hora de se beijarem. Afinal, ela também te odeia, assim como você a odeia, mas acabou concordando, não é mesmo?".___

         - Então quer dizer que voltamos a nos odiar como sempre e a levar nossa desprezível convivência adiante? – Harry parecia realmente magoado a pensar em voltar ao que sentia _antes_.

         Ametista continuou calada. Harry achara muito estranho a garota não o enfrentar, encarando-o e deixando-o mais irritado. O garoto levantou-se então e apenas finalizou antes de sair do quarto:

         - E eu que fiquei preocupado com você, achando que tinha até provocado esse ataque que você teve! Que burrice a minha não é mesmo?! Chego aqui e ainda ouço ser chamado de _Potter_. – e deixou o quarto muito chateado, batendo a porta, enquanto Ametista deixou escapar um soluço.

***

Snape sabia bem o que iria encontrar naquela noite. Deixou Hogwarts no final da tarde de sábado sorrateiramente e chegou ao casarão dos Malfoy por volta de oito horas. Um elfo doméstico o atendeu e permitiu a sua entrada na mansão. Logo, ao chegar na primeira sala, encontrou-se com o velho pai de Draco.

         - Quem diria que você receberia o comunicado também! Às vezes, o nosso mestre me parece um pouco com Dumbledore sabe? Confiar em pessoas que não se deve não é uma atitude nem um pouco esperta. – recebeu Lúcio Malfoy.    

         - É sempre um prazer reencontrá-lo Lúcio. – respondeu Snape firmemente.

         O dono da mansão, assim como Snape, vestia trajes negros e capuzes. Aos poucos, vários homens, vestidos exatamente iguais, chegaram a Mansão Malfoy. Muitos sequer tinham conhecimento do que estariam para ouvir. Entretanto, Snape tinha tudo arquitetado na cabeça, já sabia o que iria ter de ouvir e obedecer.  

         O relógio da casa deu dez badaladas, fazendo, ao meio da terceira e maior sala da mansão, apareceu como num raio, um homem, baixo e careca como só ele, e outro mais alto, com olhos extremamente vermelhos como sangue e de pele pálida. Aos seus pés, uma serpente.

         Todos os homens, exatamente oito no total, curvaram-se diante da figura de Voldemort. Um círculo foi feito ao seu redor, e um de cada vez, beijava a barra das vestes negras do Lord das Trevas. 

         - Após alguns meses, nos encontramos novamente. E fico feliz que todos estão presentes. Mesmo aqueles que pensei não regressarem. – imediatamente, Voldemort lançou seus olhos em Snape. 

         Os homens voltaram a formar o círculo envolta do bruxo e retiraram seus capuzes da cabeça. Voldemort pareceu rir.

         - Comensais da Morte, hoje serei breve e rápido. Porém, esta reunião terá extrema importância para o nosso futuro.

         Os bruxos permaneciam calados. Voldemort puxou a varinha de dentro de suas vestes e conjurou uma cadeira para se sentar. A serpente que descansava aos seus pés, rapidamente pulou em seu colo e sibilou algo que somente Voldemort entendeu.

         - Como já era de se esperar, somente alguns Comensais me foram leais durante esses meses em que arquitetei o plano de dominação – e a cobra sibilou novamente em seu ouvido. – Para minha surpresa, o velho Severo está realmente me saindo melhor do que suspeitava.

         Todos os Comensais imediatamente levantaram seus olhos ao professor de Hogwarts. Snape permanecia calado.

         - Entretanto, não serei tão benevolente – Voldemort pareceu fazer uma horrível careta. – quanto poderia ser com você, Severo. Ainda há uma prova de confiança que você deve realizar. 

         Severo gravara tudo na mente. Sentia os joelhos tremerem. Voldemort pareceu pegar fôlego.

         - Na noite de terça-feira – começou o bruxo, fazendo Severo suar frio. – descobri algo que procurei por treze anos, pelo menos. E, mesmo que já tivesse adquirido esta informação por Nagini – e indicou a cobra sibilante em seu colo. – e por Lúcio Malfoy – Severo apertou os dedos nervoso. – somente acreditei ter encontrado o que procurava naquela noite.

         Lúcio adiantou-se e deu um passo a frente.

         - Meu amo, foi como lhe disse, eu e meu...

         - Silêncio! – ordenou Voldemort, levantando a varinha e apontando-a para o Comensal. – Meu sangue ferveu novamente. Senti o herdeiro chamar e convocar a minha presença. E, quem diria, por meio de Harry Potter.

         Murmúrios espalharam-se pela sala da mansão. Os Comensais da Morte pareciam enlouquecidos com a idéia de Harry Potter ter ajudado Voldemort em encontrar algo. Severo, por sua vez, sentiu-se corroer por dentro e pensou: _"Aquele moleque fez alguma coisa!"___

         - Depois de esconderem de mim por todos esses anos, eu encontrei a terceira descendente de Dumbledore! – anunciou o Lord das Trevas vitorioso.

         Imediatamente, os Comensais encolheram-se ao ouvir a risada aterrorizante que assombrara o sonho de todos eles durante os treze anos de vida sem o bruxo. Severo quase cedeu. Forçou os joelhos a permanecerem fortes, para que não denunciasse qualquer vestígio de raiva ou pavor que sentia ao ouvir àquelas palavras.

         - Então agora, com a futura morte da terceira descendente, poderei aplicar meu plano de dominação sem a interferência de ninguém.

         - Mas, meu amo, o senhor já sabe como irá matá-la? – perguntou um comensal postado ao lado esquerdo do bruxo. 

         - Com certeza, não será com a sua ajuda, Rabicho – respondeu Voldemort, fazendo o bruxo sair das sombras dos quadros da sala e mostrar a mão metálica. – Você já vacilou muito a minha confiança Rabicho, não permitirei que aconteça novamente.

         - Então, quem aplicará o plano, mestre? – indagou outro comensal à direita do Lord.

         - Ainda não está decidido totalmente me minha mente, Nott – disse Voldemort. – Porém, desta vez, nada saíra errado. Nada. Harry Potter deverá estar fora do meu caminho, assim como Dumbledore. 

         Os Comensais da Morte ouviam com atenção. Os olhos de fenda vermelhos postaram-se diante de Snape. Voldemort levantou-se.

         - Agora que eu sei que a terceira descendente de Dumbledore está em _Hogwarts, a minha espera terminara. Antes do final do ano letivo, a garota estará em minhas mãos – Voldemort chegara tão perto de Snape que o bruxo podia sentir o hálito podre do Lord. – Para que somente assim, eu tenha o poder de controlá-la. Agora, Severo, a sua missão _por enquanto_,__ é ficar plenamente atento aos seus movimentos. E que fique claro que agora, e mais do que nunca, ela deve manter total distância de Potter. _

         - A morte dela será cruel, não será meu amo? – indagou Lúcio, postado ao lado de Severo.

         Voldemort não tirou os olhos dos de Snape.

         - E quem disse que ela precisará morrer? – finalizou o bruxo, desaparecendo da sala, assim como Nagini e Rabicho.

***

Hermione e Rony ficaram sentados sozinhos no salão comunal, após Harry subir para conversar com Ametista. A garota entrelaçava os dedos nervosa e notou que as orelhas do garoto estavam bem vermelhas. Continuaram calados por um bom tempo até ouvirem Harry resmungar algo no andar acima e bater a porta do dormitório.

         - Bem, eu... acho que vou subir. – arriscou Hermione, passando do lado da poltrona onde Rony estava sentado.

         O garoto agarrou seu antebraço num impulso, paralisando a garota no lugar onde estava, sem olhar para trás.

         - Por quê? – perguntou subitamente Rony.

         Hermione sentiu as pálpebras tremerem. Na verdade, havia refletido bastante sobre Rony durante aqueles poucos dias em que estavam separados. E chegara a conclusão de que fora a coisa com que se arrependera mais fortemente na vida.

         - O quê? – indagou perdida ao garoto.

         Rony puxou-a para sua frente. Encarou os olhos castanhos de Hermione finalmente.

         - Por que você não aceitou namorar comigo? – completou Rony.

         A menina sentiu o braço formigar e Rony notou quando ela o agitou para que ele a largasse. Rony então escorregou a sua mão do antebraço de Hermione para a dela. Em seguida, tomou fôlego novamente e voltou a indagar: 

         - Por quê?

         Hermione hesitou.

         - Acho que eu já tinha deixado claro...

         - Claro? Você simplesmente disse que não poderia aceitar! – ralhou Rony.

         - E você correu do salão comunal descontrolado, eu nem tive tempo sequer de me explicar com você! – completou Hermione.

         - Então me diga agora! Por quê? – indagou Rony levantando de súbito e colando seu corpo no de Hermione.

         Ambos sentiram corar e tremer. Era inevitável que o quê sentiam um pelo outro era muito mais forte que os motivos pelos quais Hermione negara namorar Rony.

         - Vai me responder ou não? – insistiu o garoto.

         - Eu... ainda é muito cedo e... – tentava explicar Hermione, mas Rony a interrompeu.

         - Cedo?! Nós temos quinze anos Hermione! Nós já somos grandes o bastante para saber que isso é bem melhor que estudar, por exemplo!

         - Mas... 

         Hermione ainda tentou relutar contra Rony, mas rapidamente, seus lábios já estavam grudados nos de Rony novamente. E, talvez, ele até tivesse razão, era muito melhor que estudar. O garoto não deixava Hermione escapar, mesmo que ela estivesse dando leves socos para que ele a soltasse. Em vão. Ao final, quase sem fôlego, Rony disse:

         - Você ainda acha que é muito cedo para isso?

         Hermione realmente não conseguira pensar em mais nada depois daquilo. Preferiu responder com um beijo. Com o passar das horas, nada mais parecia cedo. O receio desaparecera e puderam aproveitar o salão comunal sozinhos.

***

Na mesma noite, Dumbledore, Arabella e Sirius o esperavam na sala do diretor. Snape apareceu por volta de meia-noite e meia, os cabelos molhados e a expressão atormentada. Uma forte chuva caía do lado de fora do castelo. O mestre de Poções contara tudo sobre o encontro com Voldemort e sobre sua missão.

         - Mas isso não será mesmo difícil – dizia Sirius. – Eu mesmo posso realizar a parte de não deixar Harry aproximar-se de Ametista.

         Arabella deixou escapar um sorriso. Snape viu.

         - Srta. Figg – a mestra encarou-o. – Eu tenho a leve impressão de que sabe o quê aconteceu com os senhores Potter e Dumbledore naquela noite, não é mesmo?

         Sirius tornou-se para Arabella, a expressão curiosa.

         - Me desculpe, Severo, mas eu não sei do que você está falando. – respondeu a mestra com grande naturalidade.

         Snape sentiu o sangue ferver.

         - É lógico que sabe! O garoto é seu afilhado, deve ter contado algo a você! 

         - Pois não contou! – retrucou afirmativa a mulher.

         Sirius sentiu uma ponta de inveja. Poderia ser até egoísmo, mas gostava quando Harry confiava muitas coisas somente a ele.

         - Ele te contou algo, Bella? – indagou Sirius calmamente.

         - Não, já disse que não!

         Snape adiantou-se:

         - Pois se Potter não lhe contou, você deve saber não é? Seus olhinhos especiais... – insinuou Snape.

         - Só porque eu descobri que você era _apaixonado_ pela minha amiga, não quer dizer que tenho a mania de ler as mentes das pessoas por aí! – respondeu Arabella friccionando os olhos nervosa.

         Sirius estufou o peito meio que orgulhoso. Ele e Snape cruzaram as vistas e fecharam a cara. Havia algo no ar entre os dois. Dumbledore levantou de sua cadeira, visando uma nova briga.

         - Voldemort disse que não planeja matar Ametista? – queria confirmar o velho bruxo, preocupado com a neta.

         - Voldemort sempre deixa as perguntas no ar. Na minha opinião, ele não matará Ametista. Afinal de contas, ele não é estúpido o bastante de assassinar alguém tão importante para ele! – disse Snape.

         Em seguida, o professor lançou um olhar duvidoso a Sirius, que não agüentou. No momento seguinte ao pulo de Sirius, Snape estava caído no chão massageando o queixo partido. Dumbledore meteu-se no meio dos dois e disse:

         - Já falei para pararem com isso! Esse momento é delicado e os dois deviam se unir, assim como todos nós! Deixem as suas diferenças do passado para trás e amadureçam.

         Dumbledore parecia realmente ter perdido a paciência. Virou-se para Sirius:

         - Eu pensei que Azkaban havia aberto a sua cabeça! Mas vejo que não! Nem mesmo seus sentimentos parecem ter amadurecido! – Sirius abaixou a cabeça.

         Arabella segurava o braço esquerdo do bruxo,  muito apreensiva. Dumbledore voltou a falar:

         - Já está decidido! Após o fechamento do campeonato entre as Casas e a final da Taça de Quadribol, todos nós teremos uma excelente conversa! E vocês podem esperar, porque tanto Harry quanto Ametista estarão presentes!


	27. A Final da Taça de Quadribol

CAPÍTULO VINTE E CINCO – A FINAL DA TAÇA DE QUADRIBOL 

No dia seguinte, Harry levantara mais cedo que Rony e procurou descer até a sala comunal. A manhã nem bem havia começado e Hermione já estava no andar de baixo.

         - O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o garoto curioso.

         - Não consegui dormir direito hoje. – respondeu ligeiramente aflita.

         Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e indagou receoso:

         - Que é que aconteceu?

         Hermione suspirou e deixou um sorriso escapar. Harry sentou ao seu lado e encarou-a curioso.

         - Ontem à noite, eu e o Rony, bem... – Harry já esperava algo sério. – Nós nos acertamos! – completou extremamente feliz.

         Harry abriu um largo sorriso. 

         - Eu sabia que vocês iam se dar bem de uma vez por todas! – festejou Harry. 

         - E você? Como foi com a Ametista?

         Harry abaixou os olhos.

         - Eu já sabia o quê iria acontecer mesmo, Mione. Fui eu que devo ter sido enfeitiçado novamente por alguma coisa. Eu não faria aquilo, não em perfeita consciência!

         Hermione lançou um olhar de reprovação. 

         - Você não deveria pensar assim, Harry! Se aquilo aconteceu, não foi por acaso. Vocês deveriam estar aos berros aqui embaixo agora se fossem como eram antes, mas isso definitivamente mudou vocês.

         - Não. Já tomei minha decisão e não quero mais pensar no que aconteceu. Acho que você tinha razão mesmo...

         - Como assim? – Hermione sentiu-se perdida.

         - Quando eu te contei sobre aquela noite, você não acreditou e disse que seria muito mais fácil com a Gina. Ela é muito mais legal, muito mais bonita, muito mais simpática, gosta de mim... – Hermione franziu a testa ao lembrar de Draco Malfoy. – Pelo menos é o que o Rony diz.

         - Mas foi com a Ametista que aconteceu, não é mesmo? – instigou Hermione, fazendo Harry abaixar os olhos. – Quando vocês vão conversar com o Dumbledore?

         - Acho que hoje. Mas antes eu vou ter que falar com ela sobre isso, eu realmente não estou nem um pouco feliz de dizer que beijei a neta do diretor de Hogwarts...

***

Apesar das investidas de Rony, Hermione deixara bem claro que não queria que o namoro deles se tornasse público. Assim, Harry não se sentira nem um pouco desconfortável ao andar junto deles. Ametista voltara às aulas também após uma semana e os professores insistiam em passar-lhe coisas sobre tudo que perdera durante sua estadia na ala hospitalar. 

         No almoço, Rony fizera questão de sentar-se ao lado de Hermione, que obviamente corava a cada instante em que o garoto estava por perto. Harry, tivera de se sentar junto com Ametista. Parecia que tinham feito um acordo em que não iriam trocar mais nenhuma palavra após o ocorrido daquela noite. Entretanto, Edwiges entrara no salão principal junto com as outras corujas e deixara um recado para o dono.

_         Srs. Potter e Dumbledore,___

_         Sua presença é necessária hoje, às oito horas, na sala do diretor, para o esclarecimento de alguns fatos ocorridos na semana passada. Não se atrasem. ___

_                                                                           Alvo Dumbledore_

         - Hum... – Harry cutucou em seguida a garota ao seu lado. – Nós teremos que ir à sala do seu avô hoje, Dumbledore. – Harry decidira a chamá-la de agora em diante pelo sobrenome também.

         Ametista virou-se e leu a carta nas mãos de Harry. Depois, voltou-se para encará-lo, como sempre.

         - Você me meteu em alguma confusão nesta semana _Potter? – indagou em seu típico tom ríspido._

         - Para sua informação _Dumbledore_, isto se trata do pequeno incidente da _nossa_ – Harry frisou bem – parte. Precisamos contar o quê aconteceu naquela noite. – terminou em quase um sussurro. Rony ainda não sabia.

         Ametista corou levemente e parecia decidida a acabar logo com aquele assunto.

         - Certo então Potter, nós teremos ainda mais duas aulas hoje. Eu penso numa maneira de escaparmos dessa, assim como você. – finalizou, levantando da mesa da Grifinória.

         Rony e Hermione pareciam muito entretidos um no outro, porém repararam Ametista deixando a mesa.

         - Que é que aconteceu? – indagou Rony curioso, lendo o papel que há pouco fora entregue por Edwiges. – Isto é sobre o quê? – estranhou e indicando o pergaminho estendido a Harry.

         Tanto Harry quanto Hermione pareceram engolir em seco juntos. Trocaram um rápido olhar e Harry disse:

         - Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar, Rony.

***

As aulas de Adivinhação pareciam piores a cada semana. A professora Trelawney insistia em previr a morte de Harry muito antes do garoto sequer dar o primeiro passo para dentro da sala. E naquela tarde, não seria diferente.

         Ele, Rony e Ametista seguiam para a classe quando observaram a mestra parada na porta após a escada.

         - Senhor Potter, lamento muito lhe informar mas esta noite sonhei com a sua morte. Uma morte terrível, eu diria. Você será assassinado aqui mesmo, nos terrenos de Hogwarts, por um professor. – Sibila parecia estranhamente prazerosa em ditar-lhe como seria sua morte.

         Harry virou-se para Rony, que afogou uma risada. Sentaram-se bem ao fundo. 

         - Essa morcega velha! Não sabe mais o que inventar, agora coloca professores no meio também – brincou Rony. – Então, que é que você tem para me contar?     

         O garoto corava ligeiramente. Ametista estava sentada uma mesa à frente dos garotos, e parecia muito interessada na explicação da mestra. Harry abaixou a voz e, num quase sussurro, disse ao amigo:

         - É que, eu... bem...

         - Fale logo Harry! – pediu Rony curioso.

         - Tá bem – pareceu pegar fôlego e abaixou ainda mais a voz. – Eu beijei a Ametista.

         Rony arregalou os olhos:

         - O QUE?! – gritou surpreso.

         A classe inteira voltou-se para os dois. Assim como a professora:

         - Os senhores estão prestando atenção em minha explicação? – Harry e Rony afirmaram nervosamente com a cabeça. – Pois então, digam-me sobre o que eu estava falando.         

         Os garotos entreolharam-se sem saída. Harry tentou pensar em algo para responder, mas Rony foi logo adiantando-se:

         - É que ele estava comentando comigo que ficou impressionado com a descrição da morte dele, professora. – disse o garoto bem rápido.

         Sibila encarou-os e depois, franziu a testa.

         - Muito bem. Então, agora prestem atenção. Eu estava falando sobre uma das mais importantes formas...

         Rony e Harry se dispersaram novamente, enquanto a mestra tornava a tagarelar lá na frente.

         - Como você _beijou_ a Ametista? – voltou a indagar Rony, que parecia realmente surpreso.

         - Beijando oras! – Rony fez uma careta. – Eu não sei explicar muito bem mas foi o mesmo que senti quando estava perto da... – e então Harry parou. Não iria dizer nada sobre Gina para o próprio irmão dela.

         - Perto de quem? Da Cho? – arriscou Rony inocentemente.

         Harry pigarreou.

         - É, isso mesmo. Mas foi passageiro, isso não vai mais acontecer se depender de nós dois. – deixou claro.

         - Realmente Harry, eu sou seu amigo e digo que você merece coisa bem melhor. Mais simpática e mais bonita. 

         Harry lançou um olhar para Ametista. Pôde apenas olhar seu cabelo.

         - Ela não é tão estranha...

         - Como não?! – espantou-se Rony. – Você mesmo dizia que ela não era nem um pouco bonita.

         - Eu não sei... – divagou por um momento.

         - Ah! Pare com isso Harry! Não se deixe levar pelos olhos azuis ou pelo sobrenome! Ela não é para você!

         Harry voltou a olhar para a garota e virou-se para Rony:

         - É, você tem razão.

***

Oito horas, caminhavam para a sala do diretor Harry e Ametista. O jantar já havia sido servido e ambos já haviam comido. O silêncio foi quebrado pela garota, que indagou:

         - Você já sabe no que vamos falar?

         Harry indicou com a cabeça que não. Ametista voltou a falar:

         - Pois eu vou dizer que quando voltamos da sala dele, começamos a conversar, mas é inevitável. 

         - O que é inevitável? – estranhou Harry.

         - Nós dois no mesmo lugar Potter. É confusão na certa! Então começamos a discutir e, sem querer, um vaso quebrou-se sozinho.

         Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

         - E você acha que ele vai acreditar nisso?

         Ametista nada respondeu. Permaneceu calada até chegarem a porta da sala do diretor. Disseram a senha e subiram a escada que levava à sala.

         - Pontuais – ouviram uma fraca voz pronunciar. – Boa noite. 

         Os jovens permaneceram em pé diante da gaiola de Fawkes e de Dumbledore. O diretor não parecia disposto a muita conversa.

         - Isto não irá demorar. Somente quero saber o que foi que aconteceu naquela noite após vocês regressarem da minha sala à Torre da Grifinória. Deve ter sido o que provocara o ataque de Ametista. – disse o velho.

         Harry e Ametista sequer trocaram um olhar e a garota dissera tudo o que acontecera do mesmo jeito que dissera há pouco a Harry. Ao final, Dumbledore abaixou os óculos e disse:

         - Eu não posso ler mentes – e Harry lembrou-se de Arabella. – Mas eu sei que vocês estão ocultando alguma coisa de mim – ambos tremeram. – Entretanto, não os forçarei a contar algo que não queiram. Apenas saibam que, o que foi que aconteceu, provocaram grandes conseqüências. 

         Ao saírem do âmbito, Harry virou-se para Ametista.

         - Não foi nada de mais! Como poderia trazer conseqüências?

         - Não me faça perguntas, Potter. Não sou eu que posso lhe responder nesse momento. – respondeu Ametista ríspida.

         - Afinal, foi apenas um beijo, não é mesmo?

         Ametista aumentou a velocidade do passo até a sala comunal da Grifinória. Harry, por sua vez, tentava acompanhar.

         - Para mim, eles só dizem isso porque tem _você_ no meio. – arriscou Harry, fazendo Ametista parar de repente.

         - Engano seu, Potter. Não sou eu que tenho uma cicatriz na testa – Harry enfureceu-se. Ametista retomou. – Você não acha mesmo que isso tem a ver com Aquele Lá?

         Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e então lembrou-se de toda a história da família Dumbledore. A terceira descendente.

         - E por que teria algo a ver? Mesmo que os problemas me persigam, eu não acho que Voldemort esteja metido nisto. O que tem de mais um vaso quebrar-se sozinho e nós dois nos beijarmos? – provocou Harry, apertando os olhos.

         - Os dois são coisas incríveis de se acontecer! – antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo, Ametista adiantou-se. – E nós faremos de tudo para que não se repitam novamente, não é?

         Harry encarava Ametista novamente com intensidade. Rony veio à sua cabeça de repente: _"Ela não é para você!"_. E, realmente, não era.

         - Não se repetirá. – concordou passando pelo buraco do quadro da Velha Gorda.

         Ao entrarem na sala comunal, Hermione e Rony estavam sentados um ao lado do outro em um dos sofás, como se estivessem se medindo.

         - O que há com vocês? – indagou Harry curioso.

         - Hermione decidiu que devíamos pelo menos por enquanto, manter nosso namoro em segredo até mesmo aqui dentro da Grifinória. – Rony estava num misto de irritação e admiração ao encarar a garota ao seu lado.

         - Pois eu tenho uma idéia. – disse Harry, olhando para Ametista.

***

Na sala de Feitiços, vazia àquela hora da noite, estavam dois jovens abraçados debaixo de duas capas de Invisibilidade. O namoro começara no dia anterior, mas não poderia iniciar de forma melhor. Sozinhos, Rony e Hermione aproveitavam para curtirem um ao outro.

         - Por muito tempo eu quis ficar assim com você. – disse Hermione em um sussurro, abraçada ao namorado.

         - Bem, não foi bem assim que eu imaginei ficar com você. – retrucou Rony em um sorriso malicioso.

         - Rony! – repreendeu-o Hermione com o olhar de reprovação. – Não queira dar uma de espertinho para cima de mim, hein!

         - NUNCA! – respondeu Rony, rindo em seguida.

         - E então, você acha que estamos bem escondidos debaixo dessas capas? Será que ninguém vai nos encontrar, afinal, devemos estar infringindo umas dez regras da escola e ainda eu, que sou uma monitora deveria... – dizia Hermione quando Rony a interrompeu.

         - Têm muitas coisas que todos nós deveríamos fazer na vida Mione, mas agora, você tem de ser apenas a _minha_ Mione. – finalizou Rony, sorrindo e levando seus lábios até os de Hermione carinhosamente.

***

Passaram-se dias, logo meses. E o grande dia chegara. Toda Hogwarts acordara eufórica. Até mesmo Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa estavam ansiosas. Mas nada se comparava às duas Casas que logo se enfrentariam para decidir quem levaria a Taça de Quadribol. Tanto Sonserina quanto Grifinória estavam em seus limites de ansiedade e euforia. No café da manhã, Harry não comera nada e Hermione tentava convencer a fazê-lo.

         - Harry, você não pode ficar sem comer! – irritava-se a monitora.

         - Para quê? Antigamente, eu não podia ficar sem comer porque _EU iria jogar. Mas hoje, tem de ser diferente, não é mesmo? – retrucava o garoto._

         Rony enchia-se das torradas queimadas acima da mesa enquanto observava Ametista. A garota sequer tocara no copo de leite.

         - Você também não vai comer? – perguntou o garoto.

         - Meu estômago não aceita nada. Estou sentindo-o todo embolado na minha barriga. – resmungou sem paciência, olhando para o prato de pão.

         - Ah, vamos lá Ametista. Eu estarei lá para te ajudar...

         Ametista levantou os olhos em direção aos de Rony.

         - Realmente, imagino que isso vá fazer uma tremenda diferença. – ironizou ríspida.

         Rony franziu as sobrancelhas e continuou a comer com vontade. Ao seu lado, Fred e Jorge estavam ligeiramente melancólicos. Seria o último jogo dos garotos em Hogwarts, pela Grifinória. A despedida também das três artilheiras do time: Alícia, Angelina e Katie estavam do mesmo jeito. E, de uma forma ou de outra, todos se sentiam na obrigação de vencer mais uma vez a Taça de Quadribol.

         - Dessa vez não passa! Iremos vencer de qualquer jeito! – gritava Fred no meio do salão principal, ouvindo alguns ruídos parecidos com vaias do lado da mesa da Sonserina. – Como se isso me atingisse! Hogwarts completa está do nosso lado! Se bobear, até mesmo os professores!

         - Claro! Nós somos os maiorais! Nós botamos para quebrar! E ainda fomos os recordistas em advertências para os pais! – gabava-se Jorge, acompanhando o irmão.

         Antes de todos seguirem para o campo de quadribol, Draco Malfoy emparelhou-se com a mesa da Grifinória, ao lado de Ametista e disse:

         - Não esqueça daquilo que conversamos, Dumbledore. – e seguiu junto com seus capangas para fora do castelo.

         - O que ele quis dizer com isso? – indagou Hermione para a amiga.

         - Nada, nada. – logo respondeu Ametista apressada.

         No campo de quadribol, Harry e Hermione trataram de seguir direto para as arquibancadas junto de Neville, Dino, Simas e Olívio. O garoto ainda parecia um pouco chateado.

         - Eu nunca cheguei a assistir um jogo de quadribol daqui. – divagou Harry ao olhar ao seu redor. 

         No meio da multidão à sua frente, encontrou na arquibancada azul e bronze da Corvinal, a apanhadora Cho Chang. Seu rosto parecia iluminado após tanto tempo de sofrimento. A Lufa-Lufa perdera para a Corvinal, que conquistara a terceira posição no campeonato do ano. Finalmente, a apanhadora fizera uma incrível manobra e pegara o pomo entre os dedos. 

         - AQUI ESTAMOS NOVAMENTE REUNIDOS PARA O ÚLTIMO JOGO DA TEMPORADA! A FINAL DA TAÇA DE QUADRIBOL DESTE ANO SERÁ ENTRE SONSERINA E GRIFINÓRIA! – esbravejava Lino Jordan.

         Harry notou Hermione tremer ao seu lado. Ela sempre ficava assim em jogos de quadribol?

         - E agora vem o time da Sonserina: Bletchley, Smith, Starck, Blake, McDermott, Windam e... Malfoy! – Lino dizia tudo aquilo sem a mínima excitação. 

         O time da Sonserina entrou e a torcida vibrou. Porém, via-se tanto Lufa-Lufa quanto Corvinal quietas, esperando ansiosamente a entrada do time vencedor dos últimos três anos de campeonato. E foi então que Lino anunciou:

         - E AQUI VEM O TIME MAIS GENIAL QUE A GRIFINÓRIA JÁ TEVE EM TODOS SEUS ANOS DE EXISTÊNCIA – Minerva olhava Lino atentamente e pedia que o garoto não exagerasse tanto assim. – WEASLEY, SPINNET, WEASLEY, BELL, WEASLEY, JOHNSON E... – todos já sabiam que Harry não iria jogar, portanto esperavam ansiosamente a entrada de Ametista no campo. – DUMBLEDORE!

         A garota apareceu montada em sua Firebolt Special. Rony acompanhava a parceira de time. Ele notava que ela estava muito preocupada.

         - Tem alguma coisa, Ametista? – indagou o garoto.

         - Não, não é nada. – respondeu, deixando que o vento retirasse alguns fios de cabelo do rabo-de-cavalo.

         Ametista ficou de frente para Draco Malfoy, que parecia ter nos lábios um sorriso malicioso.

         As torcidas das três Casas restantes misturaram-se e, por um momento, pareciam como um imenso bloco de pessoas histéricas. Era um clima contagiante, sem dúvida.

         - OS BALAÇOS E O POMO SÃO SOLTOS. MADAME HOOCH ESTÁ AGORA NO CENTRO DO CAMPO E PRONTA PARA LANÇAR A GOLES – a professora de vôo estava lá e, num segundo, jogou a bola vermelha para cima. – E O JOGO SE INICIA!

         Logo, Angelina Jonhson já estava trocando a goles com Katie Bell, marcando para a Grifinória. 

         - DEZ A ZERO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! VAMOS LÁ LEÕES! – berrava o garoto.

         - JORDAN! – exclamou McGonagall ponderada.

         Os minutos passavam rapidamente, e logo a Grifinória vazia 50 a 10 pontos. O capitão do time, o goleiro Bletchley, tentava avisar um de seus batedores, Richard Starck, que deveria fazer algo para impedir que a distância de pontos entre os dois times aumentasse. Num impulso, o batedor da Sonserina agitou seu bastão e mandou um balaço na direção de Rony, que circulava os arcos. Imediatamente, o balaço atingiu em cheio a região do tórax do goleiro da Grifinória, que desmaiou e caiu da sua vassoura no chão de areia do campo.

         - CUIDADO! NÃO! A SONSERINA MARCA VINTE PONTOS. – Lino ficou realmente bravo com a não atenção dos jogadores, que estavam muito preocupados com Rony.

         Hermione dançou na ponta dos pés para tentar ver o quê acontecera com o namorado. Harry também estava muito nervoso. Aquilo era golpe baixo.

         - Ele está bem? Será que ele está bem? – repetia as perguntas Hermione muito agitada.

         - Não sei, talvez esteja. – arriscou Harry preocupado.

         - OH! NÃO! – vociferou Lino. – A SONSERINA MARCA NOVAMENTE!

         - AI! Eu vou até lá! Eu preciso ficar com ele! Preciso ver como ele está! – gritava Hermione dançando na ponta dos pés, tentando se desvencilhar das pessoas nas arquibancadas.

         Entretanto, Olívio Wood interrompeu-a.

         - Não vai adiantar nada, Hermione. Ele está sendo levado até a enfermaria agora ao lado do campo. Mesmo que você conseguisse chegar até lá, eles não deixarão você aproximar-se dele. – disse o ex-goleiro e capitão do time, apontando para baixo. Rony já estava ao lado do campo, sendo atendido pela Madame Pomfrey.

         Hermione voltou a sua normalidade e virou-se para o campo novamente. A Grifinória sem goleiro, e a Sonserina aproveitava então para correr atrás do placar. Logo, estavam passando.

         Harry, que observava tudo pelo binóculo, viu uma bolinha dourada com asas voar atrás de um distraído Draco Malfoy. Entretanto, parecia que não era apenas ele que havia visto. Ametista também observou o pomo de ouro sobrevoar tão perto de Draco, que preferiu aproximar-se discretamente.

         Draco Malfoy distraiu-se mais ainda com a aproximação de Ametista:

         - E então Dumbledore – começou em tom arrastado. – Já decidiu parar de fazer papel de idiota e permitir que eu pegue o pomo? Admita, seria muito melhor para você.

         - Cala a sua boca, Malfoy! – respondeu grossa.

         Harry permanecia observando pelo binóculo os dois apanhadores.

         - Que diabos eles estão conversando? – ralhou o garoto aflito.

         - VAMOS LÁ LEÕES! PRECISAMOS REAGIR! – Lino estava muito decepcionado com o atual resultado. 

         - JORDAN! – podia-se ouvir novamente a mestra McGonagall ralhar com o aluno.

         Mesmo que os artilheiros do time da Grifinória lutassem para alcançar o placar, sem Rony, o time estava muito desfalcado. O placar naquela hora era 130 a 80 para a Sonserina.

         - NÃO! GOL DA SONSERINA DE NOVO! – vociferou Lino muito desesperado.

         - Vamos lá Dumbledore! – gritou Dino ao lado de Harry, que ainda os observava pelo binóculo.

         - Se ela não pegar o pomo logo, vamos perder de goleada para a Sonserina! Que humilhação! – brigava Olívio no meio da torcida.

         - Que tanto vocês conversam?! – Harry estava curioso, ao observar ainda Ametista e Malfoy no ar.

         Enquanto isso, Draco continuava investindo em acabar com a "paciência" de Ametista. A garota já havia notado o placar e começava a ficar preocupada. Voltou a olhar para Draco e pensou: _"Mesmo se eu correr atrás do pomo, ele é muito mais lento que eu e não vai conseguir pegá-lo de qualquer jeito!"_

         Em seguida, o pomo voou em direção ao chão e Ametista decidiu acompanhá-lo. Draco, ao perceber seu movimento, a perseguiu de perto. Os dois corriam em volta do pomo, empurrando um ao outro.

         - DESISTA DUMBLEDORE! VOCÊ NÃO TEM O QUE GANHAR VENCENDO ESSA PARTIDA! – esbravejava Draco correndo em seu encalço.

         - E VOCÊ NÃO TEM COMO GANHAR DE MIM, ADMITA! VOCÊ É UM FRACASSO! – vociferou a garota em resposta, os dois correndo atrás do pomo de ouro de forma desesperada.

         Draco, ao notar que ela não desistiria, resolveu aplicar o plano em que havia pensado antes da partida. Deu um toque nos batedores do time, que se dirigiram até onde os dois corriam atrás do pomo, que agora resolvera aumentar a velocidade e subir novamente.

         - PEGUE AQUELE LADO! – gritou Draco para McDermott.

         O batedor tomou o lado esquerdo de Ametista, que franziu as sobrancelhas ao observar tanto ele quanto Draco a fechando pelo lado direito. Ela estava sendo espremida, mas ainda assim corria atrás do pomo. Todo o estádio parara de ver o resto do jogo, concentrando-se apenas nos apanhadores e, batedores agora também.

         Em seguida, Ametista viu um balaço caminhar na direção dos três. McDermott a pressionava contra o corpo e a vassoura de Draco.

         - VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO MALFOY?! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?! – exclamou enfurecida a garota. 

         Num piscar de olhos, o outro batedor do time da Sonserina, Starck, pousou em cima do trio, centralizou sua vassoura e seu bastão e rebateu o balaço contra seu próprio corpo, porém um pouco mais para baixo. Ametista só teve tempo de abaixar ligeiramente a cabeça e sentir o balaço atingir sua têmpora esquerda. Diminuiu a velocidade e sentiu o sangue escorrer pela face.

         - ISSO É UM TOTAL ABSURDO! – vociferava sentada na arquibancada Hermione.   

         Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória vaiavam os sonserinos, que por sua vez, riam de forma descontrolada.

         - BRUTAL! NUNCA VI COISA IGUAL! UMA FORMAÇÃO DA MORTE! – irradiava Lino subindo cada vez mais a voz revoltada.

         Ametista sentiu-se um pouco tonta e teve a sensação de que logo iria desmaiar. Porém, viu Rony vindo em sua direção montado na sua vassoura. Ele parecia bem melhor e disse:

         - Vamos lá, é só um corte! Você consegue!

         A garota sentiu novamente uma tontura, mas pensou em todos e decidiu voltar a correr atrás do pomo. Draco estava quase o alcançando quando ouviu-a esbravejar:

         - VOCÊ QUER GUERRA?! TUDO BEM ENTÃO!

         Draco virou-se para trás e encontrou uma Ametista com o rosto praticamente tomando pelo sangue que escorria do lado esquerdo da sua face. Na verdade, aquilo não era só um corte, era um buraco.

         Ametista emparelhou-se com Draco e o empurrou tão fortemente que o garoto desviou-se completamente do caminho, quase caindo em cima da torcida da Lufa-Lufa.

         A garota então só teve de esticar muito bem os braços e tentar manter-se acordada em cima da vassoura. Quando sentiu a bolinha com asas douradas entre os dedos da mão direita, abriu um sorriso de satisfação e caiu desmaiada.

         - DUMBLEDORE PEGOU O POMO! E A GRIFINÓRIA É A CAMPEÃ DA TAÇA DE QUADRIBOL DE HOGWARTS NOVAMENTE! A VITÓRIA MAIS LINDA DE TODA MINHA VIDA! – esbravejava Lino em tamanha felicidade.

         Todos procuraram então socorrer a apanhadora substituta da Grifinória, que ainda caía desacordada lentamente com sua vassoura. A Grifinória vencera. E vencera com o maior orgulho.

***

Já no chão, e sendo socorrida pela Madame Pomfrey, Ametista despertou. Uma dor intensa cobriu sua têmpora esquerda. A enfermeira tentava curar o "buraco" em sua testa feito pelo balaço arremessado há pouco durante do jogo. Ao lembrar-se de tudo que havia feito, Ametista levantou apressada da maca ao lado do campo de quadribol e desvencilhou-se da enfermeira, que gritava para a paciente voltar aos seus cuidados.

         O time da Grifinória estava sendo lançado para os ares pela torcida enlouquecida. O troféu estava seguro nas mãos da professora de vôo Madame Hooch, que se impressionou ao ver a apanhadora correndo pelo campo, em direção a uma turma isolada: o time de quadribol da Sonserina.

         Os professores levantaram-se para ver o que acontecia. Assim, como o time da Grifinória, que pediu para ser colocado no chão. Todos corriam atrás da garota, que estava sentindo novamente a testa arder e o sangue escorrer pelo rosto. Ao ver uma figura de cabelos platinados, Ametista atropelou quem estava em seu caminho e empurrou Draco Malfoy, fazendo o garoto quase cair para trás no chão.

         - O que você pensa que está fazendo, Dumbledore? – assustou-se Draco, que parecia arrasado demais para ralhar com a garota. 

         - VOCÊ QUASE ME MATOU LÁ EM CIMA! – vociferou a neta do diretor, que caminhava junto dos outros professores até a região da confusão.

         Postaram-se ao lado de Ametista o resto do time da Grifinória. Harry e Hermione corriam para tentar ouvir a discussão. Logo, juntaram-se a Fred e Jorge que queriam muito rir da cara espantada de Draco. O garoto ajeitou-se e aproximou-se de Ametista o bastante para seus narizes quase se tocarem.

         - Que pena que eu não consegui, não é mesmo?! – Ametista parecia tão descontrolada que todo seu rosto ficou quase tão vermelho quanto o sangue que escorria pela sua face. – Mas, agora eu sinto muito, porque você não ficará sabendo de nada sobre aquilo e ainda amanhã o principal assunto na escola será sobre meu pequeno erro...

         - Cala a sua boca, Malfoy! – esbravejou Ametista. – Eu tenho muita dó mesmo de você! E, sabe o quê mais? Eu duvido que alguém acreditará nessa sua história ridícula – dizia ela sobre ele e Gina. – A não ser que você queira estragar a sua _boa reputação em Hogwarts, não é mesmo? _

         Draco não parecia ter resposta e os dois ficaram apenas se encarando. Os professores chegaram e apartaram uma possível briga entre as duas Casas. Minerva chamou todos do time da Grifinória, inclusive Harry, ao centro do campo. O time estava eufórico. Dumbledore tomou a Taça de Quadribol em suas mãos e levou até as mãos trêmulas de Ametista. A garota não levantou a taça, como geralmente se faz, mas a passou para as mãos de Harry, que estava ao seu lado.

         - Você é o capitão do time. 

         Harry trocou um olhar de admiração com a garota, que, pela primeira vez, abriu um sorriso. O garoto sentiu-se extremamente bem e sorriu também. Não havia ódio entre eles naquele momento.

         - Mas nós somos os apanhadores do time. – respondeu o garoto.

         Harry passou o lado esquerdo da taça para a garota segurar, e juntos, levantaram-na, ganhando o campeonato de quadribol de Hogwarts. O resto do time pulou então para cima dos dois apanhadores e tomaram a taça nas mãos, gritando e festejando a última partida dos grandes jogadores que formaram o mais vitorioso time da Grifinória.

         Rony não conseguiu se segurar e, no meio de toda aquela confusão, tomou Hermione nos braços e a beijou apaixonadamente. Mas ninguém reparou, já que a alegria era geral.

         Dumbledore chamou Ametista num canto e disse:

         - Parabéns. Eu fiquei realmente impressionado com a sua atuação.

         A garota abraçou o avô e acabou sujando ligeiramente a veste azul-clara do homem de sangue. Surpreendentemente, Snape apareceu ao seu lado.

         - Eu nunca pensei que eu pudesse torcer contra a minha própria Casa, mas eu consegui hoje. – disse o bruxo, arriscando um sorriso para a garota, que riu.

         - Admita Severo, a Grifinória é bem melhor do que a Sonserina!

         - Também não exagere Ametista. – retomou o professor a posição austera e fria, mas a garota sequer ligou.

         Harry aproximou-se e puxou Ametista para o lado. Snape ficou vigiando curioso.

         - Você me substituiu muito bem, Dumbledore – disse o garoto. – Mas é claro que nunca chegará aos meus pés.

         - Muito obrigado Potter. Eu sei que sou muito boa mesmo! E cuidado, porque eu posso roubar sua posição no ano que vem!

         Tanto Harry quanto Ametista caíram na risada. Ao terminarem, Harry estendeu a mão para a garota, que apertou com força.

         - Parabéns. – disse Harry, apertando ainda a sua mão.

         Ametista abriu mais um sorriso, ainda maior que o outro e, de forma surpreendente, aproximou-se de Harry e deu um beijo em sua bochecha esquerda. Harry corou imediatamente e Ametista soltou a mão dele, saindo para continuar a comemorar com o resto do time.


	28. O Duelo

CAPÍTULO VINTE E SEIS – O DUELO 

Após a vitória sobre a Sonserina, a Grifinória disparou na contagem de pontos no Campeonato das Casas. A festa daquela noite iria até bem mais tarde, se dependesse dos alunos. Mesmo Hermione não estava ligando para a gritaria dentro da sala comunal. Sentada num dos sofás ao lado de Rony, o garoto segurava a sua mão.

         - Até quando Mione? Eu estou cansado de ter de esconder isso de todo mundo!

         - Rony, francamente! – ralhou a garota exasperada. – Nós estamos namorando há _dois dias!_

         Harry estava sentada ao lado dos amigos e ria da situação. As orelhas de Rony tornavam-se vermelhas.

         - Eu quero ficar junto de você, mas não posso porque você não quer que descubram!

         - Eu não quero discutir sobre isso de novo Rony! 

         Nesse momento, Ametista entrou na Torre da Grifinória. Ela tinha um pequeno curativo na testa. Todos pularam em cima da garota.

         - Eu preciso respirar! – gritou Ametista, sentindo-se sufocada com as centenas de abraços e tapas nas costas que recebia.

         Harry levantou de súbito e disse aos amigos:

         - Por que vocês não pegam as nossas capas novamente? Assim não vou precisar ouvir vocês discutindo.

         - E perder essa festa? – indagou Rony, fazendo Hermione enfurecer-se.

         - Então quer dizer que essa festa é melhor do que ficar comigo, não é? – retrucou nervosa, enquanto Ametista chegava mais perto.       

         - Oi pessoal... – ia cumprimentando a garota, quando Hermione correu para o dormitório. 

         Antes que Ametista pudesse perguntar o quê havia acontecido, Colin Creevey veio ao seu encontro, carregando sua máquina fotográfica, dizendo agitado e com os olhos brilhando:

         - Harry, Harry! Por favor, junte-se com a Ametista! Quero uma foto com os apanhadores da Grifinória!

         Eles entreolharam-se e, diante de tanta persistência do garoto, resolveram aceitar, colocando-se um ao lado do outro. Colin bateu a foto e, assim, instantaneamente ela saiu. 

Enquanto Ametista logo subia atrás de Hermione, Harry fez questão de ir até Colin e pedir que ele desse uma cópia da foto. Queria guardá-la. Ametista, por sua vez, encontrou a garota na cama.

         - Por favor, hein! Não sei mais porque você quer esconder isso Hermione! O Rony já mostrou que gosta de você!  

         A garota levantou-se do leito e encarou-a:

         - E você? Você também não pode falar nada!

         Ametista apertou os olhos.

         - O que?! – perguntou confusa.

         - Você fica evitando o Harry depois daquela noite! Só _agora que vocês estão trocando _algumas_ palavras..._

         - Não mude de assunto, Hermione! E... como você sabe disso?

         - Você acha que eu não iria descobrir?!

         - O Potter te falou alguma coisa?

         - É claro que falou! 

         Ametista ficou calada por um tempo e depois abriu uma gaveta, tirando de dentro dela seu diário.

         - Pegue-o. – e jogou-o em cima de Hermione, que o encarou curiosa.

         - O que você quer que eu faça com isso? – indagou perdida.

         - Pense no Rony – Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. – Faça o que estou dizendo! – ordenou Ametista.

         Imediatamente, o diário passou de azul claro para um forte vermelho. Hermione arregalou os olhos:

         - O que isso quer dizer?

         - Esse diário tem um poder de nos revelar nossos sentimentos. Eu tenho ele desde que nasci, pelo menos é o que eu me lembro. Meu avô disse que foi da minha mãe.

         - Ele o quê? – desacreditou a monitora.

         - Ele muda conforme as suas emoções. Por exemplo, quando eu lembro do meu avô, ele fica azul claro. Ou quando eu penso na minha mãe, ele fica rosa claro...

         - E o que isso significa?

         - Quando o diário fica vermelho, é porque você gosta dessa pessoa em que você está pensando. Por isso que, quando você pensou em Rony, o diário ficou vermelho como sangue. Porque você é apaixonada por ele.

         Hermione ofegou surpresa e desceu rapidamente as escadas para a sala comunal. Encontrou Rony conversando com Neville, Dino e Harry. 

         - Harry, você poderia me emprestar a sua capa?

         Rony observou e respondeu baixinho em seu ouvido:

         - Já disse que não vou sair daqui hoje! – reclamou bravo.

         Hermione pegou ar e coragem. Em seguida, agarrou o pescoço do namorado e deu-lhe um beijo. De forma engraçada, todos os garotos ficaram vermelhos e riram. Rony a empurrou de leve e ela pôde ler em seus lábios ele perguntar confuso: _"O que você está fazendo?". A garota abriu um sorriso e o beijou novamente. Quando terminado, Hermione notou o que acabara de fazer e corou furiosamente. Fred e Jorge aproveitaram e começaram a caçoar. Ametista desceu as escadas também e assistiu a tudo. Harry foi até ela._

         - Como?

         - Ela só precisava de um empurrão.

         Gina dava pulos de alegria. Sempre desconfiara que o irmão gostava de Hermione. Harry viu a garota sorridente vir em sua direção.

         - Eles não são lindos juntos?

         - É, eles são. – concordou Harry.

         Em seguida, o garoto lembrou de como era bom beijar alguém. Virou-se para o lado direito e encontrou Ametista. Novamente, a vontade de agir o tomou. Porém, as palavras de Rony tornaram a passar pela sua mente e virou-se para o lado esquerdo e encontrou Gina. Ela era tão bonita...

***

Mesmo faltando apenas quatro semanas para o fim do ano letivo, todos se sentiam muito pressionados com os N.O.M.s tão perto. As aulas estavam mais pesadas e os professores faziam questão de ficar lembrando a todos do que os esperava naquela semana. Porém, isso não apagava o fato de que Ametista e Harry permaneciam sem estudar e se odiar. Numa aula da professora Minerva, Ametista recusara-se a fazer uma transfiguração junto de Harry, que a vinha provocando, e então ambos tiveram mais uma detenção para a coleção. Hermione ficava todos os intervalos de aulas e fins de semana na biblioteca, revisando tudo o que podia ou não ser pedido. Rony agora ficara bastante furioso, já que a namorada sequer ligava para ele.

         No início da penúltima semana de aulas, Lupin chamou Harry e Ametista ao final de sua aula. Os jovens se aproximaram, carregando seus livros e mais alguns que Hermione os obrigará a ter para os testes dali praticamente cinco dias. 

         - Nós queríamos realizar isto mais cedo, porém com os N.O.M.s, nós tivemos de nos concentrar nas tarefas para os seus testes. – dizia o mestre que vinha com a expressão cansada há três dias.

         - Não entendi. – afirmou Harry curioso.

         - Nem eu nem Arabella pudemos avisá-los antes, acreditem, mas vocês devem se lembrar do teste que passaríamos a vocês, não é mesmo? – Harry trocou um olhar com Ametista. – Vocês teriam de se enfrentar para testar os conhecimentos adquiridos em nossas aulas especiais.

         - Ah não! Pensei até que vocês haviam esquecido disso! – resmungou a garota aborrecida. – Eu ainda vou ter de lutar com _esse aí?_ – Ametista apontou para Harry ao seu lado, que fez uma careta. 

         - Sim, vocês vão terão de se enfrentar – Lupin pôde ver as expressões horrorizadas de ambos. – Qual é o problema? 

         - Será uma matança! – exclamou Harry nervoso. Ele e Ametista vinham brigando mais do que nunca. – Nós dois já estamos há muito tempo esperando apenas uma chance para...

         - Eu não quero ouvir o resto! – irritou-se Lupin de uma forma que Harry nunca havia visto. Ele estava... _impaciente_. – Será nesta sexta-feira, às nove horas, nos jardins ao lado do lago! Entenderam?

         - Mas é o dia dos N.O.M.s! – exclamou Harry preocupado.

         - Sem mais perguntas. – respondeu Lupin, finalizando a conversa.

         Tanto Harry quanto Ametista não tentaram responder. Saíram da sala ligeiramente assustados. Quando estavam no meio do corredor, Ametista falou:

         - Ele estava nervoso, não?

         Harry virou-se para a garota.

         - Sou apenas eu, ou você também reparou que ele e a Arabella estão agitados demais com esse _negócio_... esse teste?

         Ametista agitou a cabeça concordando com o garoto. Seguiram até a masmorra para a aula de Snape. A porta da sala já estava fechada quando os dois adentraram discretamente na sala. O professor parecia bem aborrecido.

         - Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória pelo atraso. Onde estavam? 

         - O professor Lupin tinha um recado para nós e... – ia respondendo Ametista quando ele a interrompeu.

         - Não quero saber! Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória por falar em hora indevida! – exclamou Snape alterado.

         Ametista ficou boquiaberta.

         - Mas o senhor acabou de perguntar onde estávamos! – retrucou.

         Snape parecia exasperado, mas queria logo acabar com uma possível discussão. Ametista não tinha medo de enfrentá-lo e Snape não queria perder o controle na frente dos outros alunos.

         - Srta. Dumbledore, vá sentar-se com o Sr. Weasley e ao final da aula combinamos as suas detenções. 

         - _Detenções?!_ – surpreendeu-se Harry.

         - Isso mesmo, senhor Potter. A sua e a dela! – finalizou Snape, agitando suas vestes negras.

         Ametista e Harry trocaram um olhar raivoso para com o mestre e foram se sentar.

***

- O que?! Mas vocês não têm tempo para detenções e testes ridículos! – ralhou Hermione enquanto almoçavam, sobre os N.O.M.s..  

         - Você fala como se fosse nossa culpa Hermione! – retrucou Harry. – Vá falar então com o Lupin, ou quem sabe com o Snape!

         - Eu só estou imaginando como será esse nosso teste Potter. Não estou com um pressentimento bom... – disse Ametista devagar.

         - Talvez você saiba que a morte está próxima! – respondeu o garoto nervoso.

         Ambos tinham discutido novamente na aula do professor Binns e estavam trocando farpas desde que saíram da sala de aula. Hermione e Rony não agüentavam mais as trocas de acusações.

         - Cale a boca, Potter! – respondeu Ametista.

         Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares e deixaram a mesa e os dois jovens propícios a uma nova discussão. Ao meio do corredor, Rony parou a garota e deu-lhe um beijo. Fazia pelo menos um dia em que eles não se tocavam, Hermione estava mais estudiosa que nunca. 

         - Eu estou cansado daqueles dois sabe. – disse o garoto, em meio ao beijo com a namorada.

         - Eu também. Que bom que eu tenho você. – respondeu Hermione e Rony pôde perceber em seus lábios encostados que ela sorrira.

         - Sinto muito interromper esse momento tão lindo, mas será que vocês poderiam sair do meu caminho? – disse uma voz arrastada.

         Imediatamente, Hermione soltou-se de Rony e encontrou os olhos acinzentados de Draco Malfoy os observando.

         - Então toda aquela história de vocês se casarem era verdade. Bom, vocês se merecem mesmo. – debochou o garoto, em olhar superior.

         Hermione pareceu lançar um sorriso irônico.

         - Engraçado Malfoy, mas você está sozinho e não tem ninguém para rir das suas piadas – disse olhando envolta de Draco. – O que aconteceu? Os trasgos o abandonaram depois de perder a final de quadribol?

         - Você não sabe de nada, sua sangue-ruim! – alterou-se o garoto.

         Rony velozmente partiu para cima de Draco e o empurrou fortemente. O garoto cambaleou para trás e trombou com alguém.

         - Malfoy! Olhe por onde anda! – gritou Ametista, acompanhada de Harry.

         Draco não chegou a cair, mas virou-se para trás e encarou aqueles olhos azuis raivosos. Ametista e Harry acabavam de discutir e resolveram sair da mesa, seguindo para o mesmo corredor. 

         - VOCÊ! – exclamou Draco, parecendo bem descontrolado. O garoto levantou os braços largados e postou-os sobre os ombros de Ametista, os apertando intensamente. – Você não cumpriu sua parte! Não cumpriu!  

         Rony era segurado por Hermione enquanto Harry observava a conversa entre um Draco bastante alterado e ligeiramente cambaleante, e Ametista. 

         - Me largue! – gritou, mas Draco não a obedeceu e apertou os ombros com mais força ainda. Ametista prosseguiu, vendo que Draco não faria o que ela pedira. – Eu não tinha nem concordado, esqueceu?! Será que a derrota para mim te fez queimar todo o cérebro?! – retrucou Ametista. – Sem contar que você já devia se dar por satisfeito, já que quase me matou no ar!

         - Como me arrependo de não ter conseguido! – respondeu o garoto. –Isso me faz lembrar que tenho algo para fazer, não é mesmo? – cutucou Draco, e Ametista sabia que ele estava falando sobre Gina. – Mas por sua causa, eu não tenho para quem contar! Ninguém quer me ouvir!

         Hermione, Rony e Harry entreolharam-se. Draco Malfoy estava mesmo dizendo que ele estava _sozinho, sendo ignorado até mesmo pelos trasgos que andavam com ele?_

         - Oh! Vai me dizer que ninguém mais quer saber de você?! Ah! Por que será mesmo, não é?! Talvez porque todos tenham percebido que você é um fraco, um idiota que só sabe tirar proveito das outras pessoas! – Ametista parecia bem nervosa também.

         Harry pôde observar que os olhos dela brilhavam como quando ele e ela discutiam. _"O que ele está fazendo com ela?", pensou Harry, nervoso. _

         - EU NÃO SOU UM FRACO! EU SOU MUITO MELHOR QUE TODOS VOCÊS! – e o garoto girou em torno do corpo, apontando para os quatro ao seu redor. – E quanto a você – ele abaixou o tom de voz e desceu as mãos dos ombros para os braços, os apertando densamente. Harry podia imaginar que deveria estar doendo bastante. – Eu posso te garantir que _logo_ poderei rir vendo que terei minha vingança. EU TE ODEIO!

         - Não me incomodo! Mas para a sua informação, eu não odeio você Malfoy! Eu tenho _pena! – Draco cerrou os olhos e Ametista aproximou seu rosto do de Draco, quase encostando seu nariz no dele. – E isso, eu posso te garantir, é bem pior. _

         Draco parecia que iria rugir como um leão e estuporar Ametista naquele corredor, se estivesse ao alcanço de sua varinha. Harry continuava a observar e pensar, bastante nervoso, sobre uma possível reação de Draco. Pegou-se pensando, e balançou a cabeça surpreso: _"Se ele encostar um dedo nela, eu juro que acabo com ele!"_.

         Draco tinha quase a mesma altura de Harry. Seus olhos tinham de estar abaixados para encarar Ametista. Entretanto, os dois pareciam que estavam tão colados e cheios de ódio que, num impulso absurdo e sem qualquer medida, Draco juntou seus lábios com os de Ametista. 

         Imediatamente, Harry sentiu um fogo subir de seus pés até a ponta dos fios de seu cabelo. _"O QUE ELE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?!"._

         Hermione e Rony permaneceram estáticos, observando Draco beijar Ametista. Parecia um pesadelo!

A garota sentiu uma forte carga elétrica por todo o corpo e arrepiou-se junto com Draco, que também se surpreendeu por sentir tal sensação que poucas até hoje já tinham provocado nele – podia-se incluir Gina, e com louvor. Ametista levantou ambas as mãos e começou a dar socos no peito do garoto, querendo que ele parasse. Mas ele insistia em beijá-la. 

Imediatamente, Hermione viu Harry ficar vermelho e ser tomado por uma força impressionante, arrancando Draco de Ametista. Porém, antes dos lábios do garoto descolarem dos da menina, Draco mordeu com intensidade o lábio inferior da boca de Ametista, que deu um pulo para trás e levou a mão direita à região. Ela sangrava. Parecia até que Draco havia arrancado-lhe um pedaço. E para a surpresa de Rony e Hermione, que olhavam a cena atônitos, Harry virou Draco de frente para ele e deu-lhe um soco furioso, que lançou Draco contra a parede do corredor. Harry parecia ter enlouquecido. 

- NUNCA FAÇA ISSO DE NOVO, MALFOY! – vociferou Harry, de um jeito que faria qualquer um tremer fortemente.

Ametista tentou falar, mas ainda com muita dificuldade, já que o lábio parecia ter anestesiado toda a boca de tanta dor. 

         - O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, SEU MALUCO! – esbravejou a garota descontrolada, com os dedos nos lábios.

         Draco estava encostado na parede, mas pôde ainda ouvir a garota gritar e pôde responder, antes que o soco de Harry o fizesse desmaiar:

         - Era o único jeito de te fazer calar a boca!

         E, em seguida, Draco sentiu uma ligeira falta de ar e tudo escureceu. Hermione correu para cima do garoto.

         - Ai Deus! Ele desmaiou! – e virou-se para Harry. – Não precisava bater tão forte Harry!

         O garoto estava ofegante, encostado na parede oposta observando o que acabara de fazer. E ainda sentia algo queimá-lo por dentro. _"Por que você fez isso? Você está com ciúmes dela?! Da Ametista?!". Virou-se para ela e a garota caiu no chão, apoiando a queda com os dois braços. Cuspiu sangue. Parecia que Draco havia feito muito mais que morder seu lábio. Parecia ter jogado algo dentro da boca de Ametista que a fazia sangrar muito._

         Harry correu até ela e ajoelhou-se também. 

         - Vamos, você precisa cuidar da sua boca. – disse Harry em tom preocupado, estendendo-lhe a mão.

         Ametista tinha a mão direita na boca e jogou a mão esquerda na de Harry, que a ajudou a levantar do chão. Sentiu um novo choque percorrer o corpo, um pouco mais intenso. Largou rápido da mão do garoto e disse:

         - A Hermione vai comigo. 

         Harry concordou, um pouco contra a própria vontade, e chamou Hermione que, surpreendentemente estava preocupadíssima com Draco.

         - Nós o levamos até a enfermaria, Mione. – disse Rony.

         Hermione levantou-se do chão e seguiu com Ametista para o banheiro feminino. Harry aproximou-se de Rony, que estava parado ao lado do desacordado Draco.

         - Então, vamos levá-lo para a Madame Pomfrey e...

         - Por mim, ele poderia ficar aí! – resmungou Harry num impulso.

         Rony tornou-se para o amigo, estampado.

         - Que diabos deu em você, Harry? Nunca vi você tão furioso – e parou ligeiramente. – Certo, talvez em algumas brigas com a Ametista e quando você viu o Sirius pela primeira vez, mas você estava realmente furioso!

         Harry respirou fundo e apenas respondeu:

         - Vamos levar ele de uma vez.

***

Na sexta-feira de manhã, foram realizados os Níveis Ordinários de Magia, onde os resultados somente seriam publicados dali uma semana. Hermione parecia incrivelmente confiante e dizia ao namorado, Rony, e Harry, no meio do almoço:

         - Sabe, eu pensava que eles seriam muito mais difíceis! Mas agora, vi que não era tão tenebroso quanto eu imaginava!

         - Só se for no seu caso Mione! Eu acho que fui um desastre! – comentou Rony visivelmente chateado.

Harry achou que não se concentrou totalmente para os N.O.M.s, e assim, não conseguira atingir a pontuação máxima, pensava. Estava bem mais preocupado com o teste de mais tarde. O duelo entre ele e Ametista estava mais perto que nunca, e ele tinha de admitir que as suas pernas tremiam só de pensar no que poderia ser daquela noite.

Ametista, por sua vez, tentou ao máximo desvencilhar-se de Draco no salão principal, nas aulas com a Sonserina, em qualquer lugar do castelo. Quanto a Harry, ela ainda não descobrira por que ele reagira daquele jeito. Corria sempre de seus olhares durante o jantar, ou nas aulas em conjunto. Entretanto, não poderia fugir dele pelo resto de sua vida. Sabia que naquela noite, teria de enfrentá-lo olhando em seus olhos, com toda a coragem que ainda lhe restava. Porém, a lembrança de ambos os choques que sentira com os garotos ainda a intrigava.

         Eram nove horas. Nem Harry nem Ametista jantaram. Juntos de Rony e Hermione, seguiram para o jardim de Hogwarts, ao lado do lago da lagosta gigante. Encontraram Lupin e Arabella conversando baixinho. Ambos pareciam bastante agitados. Ao verem os alunos, Arabella veio ao seu encontro.

         - Que bom que chegaram! Estávamos ansiosos! – a professora parecia estar muito animada.

         Os quatro se aproximaram de Lupin. Não havia nada de diferente, apenas por uma parede transparente que dividia o jardim em dois lados, paralela ao lago.

         - Agora que estão aqui, iremos explicar como funcionará a prova de vocês, certo? – todos permaneceram calados. – Eu e Arabella conversamos muito e decidimos que _realmente_ seria melhor que vocês não se enfrentassem diretamente.

         - Bom, vamos dizer que temos muitos motivos para achar que seria muito perigoso colocar um para duelar contra o outro. – completou Arabella sorrindo timidamente.

         Harry e Ametista trocaram um olhar depois de cinco dias e pareciam decepcionados.

         - Mas, Bella, como vai ser então? – perguntou Harry.

         - Criamos três etapas para vocês provarem que aprenderam muito em nossas aulas – explicava a mestra. – Na primeira etapa, vocês deverão enfrentar uma criatura e derrotá-la. Na segunda, vocês não irão derrotar, mas sim espantar, ambos com o mesmo feitiço. E na terceira e última, irão duelar.

         Ambos não tinham entendido muito bem, parecia uma espécie de enigma, mas preferiram não dizer nada. Lupin chamou então Ametista para um canto, enquanto Arabella fez o mesmo com Harry.

         - Lembre-se de tudo que praticamos certo? Seja corajoso. – disse a mestra em tom delicado para o afilhado.

         Harry arriscou um sorriso e abraçou a madrinha.

         Lupin, por sua vez, disse a aprendiz:

         - Você enfrentará coisas que antes só imaginara. Então, siga tudo o que fizemos e você se sairá muito bem. Não pense em desistir! – apoiou o professor, dando um beijo carinhoso na testa de Ametista, que sentiu um calor paterno e reconfortante, parecendo bem conhecido, apenas esquecido.

         Harry e Ametista tomaram suas posições. Harry ficou do lado direito da parede transparente, enquanto Ametista tomou o lado esquerdo, na margem do lago.

         - Podem ir! – gritou Arabella, agitando sua varinha em torno do jardim.

         Quando deram um passo para frente da parede transparente, não puderam mais ver o lado oposto. Era como se fosse uma parede verdadeira, não permitindo que um visse o que o outro realizaria.

         De fora, Hermione, Rony e os professores podiam ver com clareza ambos os competidores antes de entrarem na área da parede transparente. Lupin levantou a cabeça e encarou o castelo. Pôde ver numa das janelas bem ao alto que um homem velho assistia a tudo. Dumbledore estava observando com atenção.

         Rapidamente, Sirius apareceu ao lado de Arabella e perguntou:

         - Como estão indo?

         - Eles acabaram de entrar Sirius. – disse a professora, apertando seus dedos contra a palma da mão.

         - Você tem certeza que nada vai acontecer ao Harry? – indagou o homem com a expressão inquieta.

         - Não Sirius, nada irá acontecer a nenhum dos dois. – confirmou Arabella, olhando dentro dos olhos de Sirius.

***

Harry caminhou cerca de dez metros e o seu lado do jardim estreitou-se, fazendo-o entrar num corredor. Estava num labirinto. O corredor possuía curvas e ao passar de cinco minutos, Harry já havia destruído cerca de vinte diabretes com certa facilidade. Entretanto, num piscar de olhos, o corredor tornou-se uma grande sala de paredes roxas e o céu escuro sobre seus cabelos. Um vento gelado tomou o corpo de Harry e, quando menos esperou, ouviu um estrondo em suas costas.

         Virou-se bruscamente e encontrou uma criatura de no mínimo cinco metros de altura, parecendo um grande trasgo, porém Harry sabia que não era um, já que ele possuía um comprido rabo escamoso de dragão, dois pares braços recheados de espinhos e o corpo repleto de pêlos escuros.  

         O estranho animal soltou um grunhido alto, que quase fez Harry ensurdecer-se. Sentiu-se ligeiramente tonto e notou então que essa era a idéia do animal. O enorme "trasgo-dragão" veio em sua direção, os quatro braços tentando alcançar o pequeno estudante bem embaixo de sua nariz.

         Harry pulou para trás e correu até um dos cantos da sala roxa, pensando no que seria aquilo. Então, lembrou-se da madrinha:

         _"Um dos animais famosos incluídos neste grupo é o Dratroll, uma mistura de trasgo com dragão, perigosíssimo, já que seu rugido tem o poder de ensurdecer o oponente por um curto período de tempo e deixá-lo tonto, para que corra até sua presa e a domine, a tempo de digeri-la ainda viva"._

         - Claro, um Dratroll! – exclamou Harry entusiasmado. – Mas que raio de grupo é esse que ele faz parte?

         Sem ao menos pensar novamente, o Dratroll soltou um novo rugido, fazendo Harry ter tonturas e cambalear contra a parede. Tentou gritar, mas sequer ouviu sua voz. _"Ele me deixou surdo!", resmungou em sua mente._

         O animal voltou a correr pesadamente atrás de Harry, encurralando-o contra a parede. O garoto percebeu quando o Dratroll levantou o seu escamoso rabo de dragão e jogou-o contra Harry. 

         - _Impedimenta_! – gritou o garoto, mesmo sem ouvir a voz. 

         Imediatamente, o rabo do Dratroll parou no ar a poucos metros do corpo tonto de Harry. Entretanto, o animal parecia bem mais forte que um simples feitiço e conseguiu se desprender, agitando o rabo contra Harry, fazendo o garoto ser arremessado para a parede oposta da sala. Harry parecia desmaiar. A dor fora tão forte que as suas costelas pareciam ter partido todas de uma só vez. _"Ah, você já teve quedas piores que esta Harry! Levante e lute!" _– o garoto ouviu a voz de Arabella no fundo de sua mente. Realmente, a queda no jogo contra a Corvinal naquele ano havia feito uma lesão em seu pulso esquerdo. Caíra de bem mais alto e com muito mais força.

         Com isso, Harry tentou levantar-se e a voz de Arabella veio à sua mente mais uma vez: _"O próximo grupo que iremos estudar são os mistos, que foram criados pelos bruxos do século treze. São animais de grande porte e que possuem uma forte aversão a fogo"_.

         - Claro! Fogo! – Harry ouviu bem no fundo sua voz, parecia estar voltando.

         _"No caso específico do Dratroll, você deve acertar num ponto certo. Entre de seus dois pares de braços, há um ponto vital. Você deve acertá-lo bem ali!". E assim, Harry teve sua grande idéia._

         - _Accio Firebolt_! – gritou e pôde ouvir com clareza as palavras.__

         Enquanto isso, o Dratroll vinha em sua direção novamente. Harry começou a correr envolta do animal, deixando-o tonto, correndo atrás do próprio rabo. Logo, Harry ouviu um zumbido e viu a vassoura pousar em sua mão direita. Subiu alto e voou rápido, deixando o Dratroll confuso. Quando o animal estava ficando demasiadamente enfurecido, Harry tomou a varinha entre os dedos e gritou, apontando-a para o meio de seus quatro braços:

         - _Incendio_!

         Rapidamente, o animal deu um grito estridente e caiu no chão, morto. Harry havia vencido a primeira etapa do duelo.

***

- Harry completou a primeira tarefa. – disse Arabella, abrindo os olhos como se despertasse de um transe.

         - Mesmo?! Eu sabia que ele conseguiria! – festejava Sirius.

         Hermione e Rony abriram sorrisos. Estavam muito curiosos para saber que tipo de desafios ambos enfrentariam. Lupin parecia preocupado. Sirius virou-se para o amigo, que olhava para o nada.

         - Ande Remo, comemore! – Arabella deu um cutucão em Sirius. – Oh! A sua queridinha aluna anda com problemas, é?

         O professor permaneceu calado. Sabia que o combinado seria testar os alunos, mesmo que fosse para testar o físico de Harry e a mente de Ametista.

***

Assim como Harry, Ametista caminhara cinco minutos por um corredor, que ao contrário de Harry, tinha de um lado a parede, e do outro o lago de Hogwarts. Enfrentou kappas pelo caminho e, ao passar por todos, entrou em uma porta logo à frente.

         O âmbito que acabara de adentrar estava completamente escuro. Não se conseguia nem observar o céu da noite. O lugar era quente e Ametista começara a acostumar os olhos diante de tamanha escuridão.

         - _Lumus_! – disse, e a ponta da varinha prata acendeu.

         As paredes do lugar eram todas de madeira, assim como o teto e o chão. Era uma sala retangular, sem possuir nenhuma fresta ou janela. Ametista começara a sentir-se sufocada. Olhou envolta e nada encontrou.

         - Que lugar é esse?! – espantou-se curiosa. 

         Entretanto, para sua surpresa, viu uma porta se abrir no fundo de uma das paredes de madeira. Andou obstinada a encontrar alguma pista do que deveria fazer ali, mas quando chegou perto, nada viu. Não havia sequer uma porta! A garota engoliu e sentiu a garganta seca.

         - Eu me sinto presa aqui dentro. Parece até que me trancaram num armário e jogaram a chave fora! – brincou por um momento. 

         Foi então que uma luz acendeu em sua mente e virou rapidamente as costas. Um grande espelho estava postado diante dela, majestoso e tomando a parede de madeira de cima a baixo.

         - Eu estou num armário! – apavorou-se ao ver a própria imagem no espelho.

         Virou-se novamente e correu contra o lado do enorme espelho, encolhendo-se contra uma das paredes de madeira. Estava trêmula e fechou os olhos velozmente. Ouviu uma voz em sua mente: _"Você tem de enfrentar seus maiores medos para vencer! Enfrente-o ou perderá!"._

         - Professor? – indagou para ninguém, mas aquelas palavras ficaram em sua cabeça. – Como eu faço isso?

         Lupin sabia que Ametista estava desesperada. Por mais idiota que parecesse a idéia de fugir de um espelho, ele sabia que poderia ser o fim do mundo para a garota. 

         _"Você terá de descobrir sozinha!". Ametista sabia daquilo e, num impulso, levantou e tomou a varinha nas mãos. Aproximou-se devagar e viu a própria imagem estampada na muralha à frente. Ofegante, ela notou que o próprio peito subia e descia conforme sua respiração. E foi tão mais rápido que apareceu em suas costas a imagem que mais temia._

         Um vulto negro, as vestes ensopadas, o rosto encoberto. Ele pareceu caminhar na direção da garota, com ambos os braços estendidos para frente, como se quisesse abraçá-la. Ametista sente as pernas amolecerem e os pulsos doerem intensamente embaixo das faixas azuis, como se fossem ser cortados sozinhos apenas pela força que aquele homem exercia sobre ela. Postou-se bem atrás de Ametista e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro esquerdo.

         - Ninguém poderá ajudá-la – disse em seu ouvido em quase um sibilo. Ametista pôde sentir a respiração do ser em seu pescoço e sentir nojo. – Somente _eu!_

         O homem gritou nesse momento, levantando os braços sobre Ametista, a cobrindo de forma rápida com a veste negra e molhada. Ametista sentiu o corpo congelar-se diante da água que encharcava a capa do homem que a envolvia. Como num estalo, sentiu uma varinha ser encostada em suas costas e imediatamente empunhou a sua varinha mágica e gritou:

         - RIDDIKULUS!

         Em seguida, o homem sumiu envolto em uma nuvem, assim como o enorme espelho e as paredes de madeira. Viu-se no mesmo corredor novamente. Tinha as roupas ligeiramente coladas no corpo, já que a água da capa do homem a havia molhado. Ainda ofegante, olhou para frente e sentiu um frio cortante possuir todo seu corpo e concentrar-se na espinha. Havia algo logo à frente e ela deveria seguir e enfrentar, o que quer que fosse.

***

- Ela conseguiu! – disse Lupin em um tom calmo e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Arabella, Hermione e Rony viraram-se para o professor. – Ametista realizou a primeira tarefa.

         Hermione e Rony sorriram. Arabella voltou-se para onde estava. Ela queria também que Ametista conseguisse realizar tudo o que era imposto, mas ainda torcia pelo afilhado.

         - Mas quem era aquele homem? – interrogou Lupin para si mesmo.

         - Que homem Remo? – Sirius estava ao seu lado e indagou curioso.

         Lupin voltou-se para olhar Sirius e ficou durante um tempo pensativo. Depois respondeu:

         - Nada, esqueça.

         Com isso, Lupin saiu do gramado do jardim e foi em direção ao castelo. Arabella nada falou e Sirius enrugou a testa estranhando.

         - Aonde você vai?! – gritou para o amigo, que já estava longe demais para sequer ouvir.

***

O corredor estava novamente estendido à frente de Harry. Ele continuou, tendo de enfrentar alguns vampiros pelo caminho. Até chegar numa nova abertura do corredor. Parecia que estava no meio da Floresta Proibida, já que árvores e pinheiros diversos circundavam a sua volta. O chão era de terra batida e seguia-se uma trilha. Harry preferiu acender a varinha e prosseguir até onde pudesse ir. Caminhou por no máximo dez minutos e encontrou, surpreendentemente, uma cama ao final da trilha. 

_         "Descanse por meia hora_

_          A estrada pode ser tortuosa_

_          E todos precisamos de um repouso"_

         "Que bilhete mais estranho" – pensou Harry. De fato, suas costas ainda doíam. O Dratroll havia realmente feito um bom arremesso de Harry com o rabo de dragão contra a parede. E também suas pernas estavam hesitantes em caminhar ou mesmo ficar em pé. Havia a cabeça, que ainda rodava levemente. E não havia nada que o impedisse de descansar um pouco. _"Senão, não teriam colocado esse bilhete"_.

         Primeiro sentou e ficou assim por dois minutos. Olhou para os lados atento e deitou-se por completo na cama. Era macia e parecia que tinha algum poder de aliviar qualquer tipo de dor que poderia estar sentindo. Harry aproveitou e esparramou-se no leito tão confortável.

         - Será que a Dumbledore também conseguiu uma cama para ela? – perguntou-se, pensando na estudante da Grifinória que também estava realizando aquele teste.

         Começou a pensar em diversas coisas como seus pais, em seus melhores amigos Hermione e Rony, agora namorados, o padrinho Sirius, a querida madrinha Arabella que mostrava cada dia mais ser uma ótima mãe, Gina e seu divino charme, a noite do beijo com Ametista. Quando percebeu, já estava sonhando com o diretor de Hogwarts, anunciando que a Grifinória acabara de ganhar novamente o Campeonato das Casas. Adormeceu.

         Ouviu bem no fundo de seu sonho um farfalhar distante e não se incomodou. Harry virou-se de posição e continuou a ouvir o farfalhar, agora mais próximo. O garoto ajeitou-se de forma mais confortável e abriu os olhos rapidamente e logo os fechou. Porém, por mais rápida que fosse sua visão do exterior, vira algo negro no pé da macia cama em que estava descansando. 

         - O que é isso? – perguntou bem baixinho para si mesmo.

         A coisa continuava a se aproximar, enquanto Harry fingia estar adormecido. Sentiu um manto de folhas cobrir suas pernas até a região da cintura e lembrou-se das aulas de Lupin e dos treinos com Arabella.

         _"É a Mortalha-Viva!". Harry deu um pulo imediatamente quando sentiu o manto lhe cobrir até a metade do peito. Em resposta, o animal pareceu se esticar e cobrir a cabeça de Harry, tentando de qualquer maneira sufocá-lo. _

         _"O único modo de espantar a Mortalha-Viva é usando o feitiço do Patrono", lembrou Lupin explicando em meio à turma da Grifinória._

         - Tente pensar em algo bom, rápido! – gritou Harry meio sufocado para si.

         Enquanto Harry sentia que perdia o pouco ar que ainda lhe restava nos pulmões tentou visualizar uma imagem boa, uma sensação que o fizera se sentir muito bem. Imaginou primeiro os pais, mas não deu certo. Depois Hermione e Rony juntos, algo que o fizera muito feliz. Entretanto, parecia que a força da Mortalha era muito maior que a própria força de sua mente e sentia que o cérebro estava precisando rapidamente de oxigênio. Sentia que ia desmaiar. E veio à sua mente a melhor coisa que acontecera com ele naqueles últimos tempos.

         Relembrou seu beijo com Ametista. Apesar de lutar contra o sentimento de felicidade ao pensar em quem odiava tão profundamente, Harry empunhou a varinha e gritou:

         - EXPECTO PATRONUM! 

         E Harry conseguiu. Da ponta de sua varinha, foi conjurado um perfeito cervo, prateado e belo, espantando a Mortalha para longe do garoto e o permitindo sentir novamente o ar entrar pelo seu nariz. Ofegante, Harry admirou-se por ter feito seu melhor Patrono até aquele dia. Ficou por um momento sentado na cama, pensando nos pais, principalmente no pai. Depois se levantou e viu-se no mesmo corredor. Porém, havia alguém mais à frente. Alguém conhecido. Alguém que deveria duelar contra. Harry aproximou-se e espantou-se:

         - Bella?

***

Ametista seguiu por mais quinze metros e caiu novamente numa das aberturas estranhas do corredor. Entretanto, desta vez, ainda tinha a parede ao seu lado direito e o lago de Hogwarts ao esquerdo, apenas haviam aberto mais o espaço. 

         Ainda ligeiramente espantada e surpresa com a primeira tarefa, a garota estava trêmula quando sentiu uma contração em seu estômago e o mesmo frio cortante de antes tomar todo seu corpo. Perdeu a respiração rapidamente e ofegou. Quando respirou novamente, sentiu o frio invadir seus pulmões igualmente e sentou no chão, pensando que logo iria desmaiar.

         Tentou se segurar na própria grama e ouviu um zumbido bem no fundo de seus ouvidos. Como se fosse um grito. Mas parou de repente, e sentiu novamente como se tivesse entrando em um mar gélido do norte. A onda de frio somente não piorou porque Ametista sentiu precisar virar de costas ainda no chão e conseguir enxergar o que estava provocando tal sensação.

         Era um dementador. Coberto por um capuz, deixando todo o rosto escondido, o dementador inspirou de forma ruidosa e longa, fazendo a onda de frio intensificar-se. Ametista sentiu algo cortar o ar de seus pulmões novamente. E quando ela parecia não conseguir mais levantar ou mesmo respirar, algo a fez acordar. Algo bem pior do que qualquer coisa que ela pudesse imaginar.

         _"Não! Não vá!"_

         A garota subitamente abaixou os olhos e apurou os ouvidos. Aquela voz era conhecida. Era a voz de uma mulher. Parecia desesperada.

         _"Eu não fico aqui! Não mais!"_

         Agora era a voz de um homem. Uma voz grossa e carregada de ódio. Essa também parecia conhecida.

         _"Você não entende! Por favor, não vá!"_

_         "Não! Já disse que não! E eu entendo muito bem! Você me enganou!"_

         Os dois adultos pareciam discutir. Ametista sabia que era algo bem sério apenas pelo tom do homem raivoso e da mulher enlouquecida.

         _"Eu não sabia! Não vá, não me deixe, eu imploro!"_

_         "Nada que você fale irá me fazer voltar atrás! Você me enganou! Você me iludiu! A única coisa que eu amava mais do que você, você conseguiu tirar de mim!"_

         Ametista começou a ficar mais confusa ainda. O que era aquilo? Em seu coração, ouvir tudo aquilo doía mais que ficar sem o avô durante todos aqueles anos. E o frio ainda a possuía, porém, haveria algo bem pior.

         _"Não, por favor! Eu já disse que não sabia! Já disse que foi feitiço! Por favor, não me deixe, não deixe a Ametista!"_

         A garota sentiu um estalo na cabeça. _"O que?!"_ – perguntou para si mesma.

_         "Ametista? Oh! Por favor, você tirou o que eu mais amava! Você tirou Ametista de mim! Eu não permaneço nem mais um minuto com você aqui!"_

         "Não, por favor, você sabe que eu te amo! Que eu nunca faria nada para te magoar! Eu te amo e amo nossa filha!"

_         "Eu só digo mais uma coisa a você Hariel, a mulher que eu amei por todos esses anos: eu amaldiçôo você e a essa criança pelo resto da minha vida! Eu não sou mais seu marido, ou o pai desse bebê! Eu desejo tanto que Ametista não tivesse nascido! Desejo que tivesse morrido! Pois eu não teria de carregar tamanho desgosto! Eu te odeio mais que tudo! Você e Ametista!"_

         Ametista sentiu perder o chão. Então, aqueles eram seu pai e sua mãe, discutindo. E seu pai estava indo embora, deixando sua mãe e ela, Ametista. E como se tudo isso não bastasse, ele ainda desejou que estivesse morta. Por seu rosto escorreram lágrimas, sabendo então que seu pai não era um herói, seu pai havia deixado-a e sua mãe também para trás. Havia amaldiçoado a sua vida e a da própria esposa.

         O dementador aproximou-se e esticou a mãe para fora da capa. A mão coberta de feridas, como se estivesse decomposta. Num novo impulso, cheio de ódio e raiva, a garota sacou a varinha e esbravejou:

         - EXPECTO PATRONUM!

         Da ponta de sua varinha mágica irrompeu um fio prateado, depois tomando forma e ao final, criando um belo pássaro. Era uma fênix prateada, bela e magnífica. Forte e pura. Abriu então num movimento leve suas asas no ar e o dementador desapareceu. Ela o havia espantado para bem longe. E com um Patrono exuberante e poderoso. Parecia que em vez de concentrar sua mente em algo bom, o tamanho ódio que sentira no momento provocou um Patrono tão mais perfeito dos que já houvera conjurado nos testes de Lupin.

         Deu um murro na relva e sentiu as lágrimas fluírem livremente pelo rosto cansado. Tudo que imaginara durante tantos anos era uma completa mentira. E, mais do que tudo agora, ela odiava esse homem, mesmo sem nem ter idéia de quem fosse. 

         Surpreendentemente, levantou a cabeça e conseguiu distinguir no meio da vista embaçada com as lágrimas, um vulto. Observou o vulto se aproximar e tomou um susto:

         - Professor?

***

- Bella? Mas como? Por que você está aqui? – perguntava Harry diante da madrinha. 

         - Você concluiu ambas as tarefas com muita determinação e coragem, Harry. Você conseguiu. – disse a mestra, aproximando-se devagar.

         A lua estava minguante, e enquanto Harry reparava como a madrinha ficava linda a luz do luar, ambos estavam novamente nos jardins de Hogwarts. O corredor havia sumido, o labirinto havia acabado.

         - Agora, para mostrar-se perfeito, precisa ultrapassar a última tarefa – dizia Arabella, aproximando-se de Harry. – Você deverá duelar contra mim.

         O garoto arregalou os olhos. Arabella concentrou-se neles.

         - Eu o quê?!

         - Você vai ter de me enfrentar. E me vencer. Sou sua mestra e o aluno estará apenas pronto quando conseguir derrotar seu mentor Harry. É assim que as coisas funcionam. – explicava a mulher em tom delicado.

         - Mas, eu não posso e...

         - Mesmo que eu seja sua madrinha Harry, mesmo que você tenha um grande carinho por mim, terá que me enfrentar – respondeu Arabella antes de Harry terminar. Ela estava lendo a sua mente novamente. – É agora a sua última missão.

         Harry olhou para os pés pensando em como reagiria. Teria de duelar contra a própria madrinha, a própria _mãe_. Arabella quebrou o contato visual.

         - Quer dizer então que, assim como eu, a Ametista vai ter que duelar contra o Lupin? – perguntou Harry.

         - Sim. Mas ela ainda não concluiu a segunda tarefa e, bem, Remo estava um pouco preocupado com isso...

         - Por que? – Harry tentava aumentar o tempo da conversa, disposto a criar um bom plano para derrotar Arabella.

         A mulher cravou seus olhos negros em cima de Harry por um momento e respondeu:

         - Eu não deveria dizer isso a você, mas... Bem, eu e o Remo estudamos você e Ametista juntos antes de criar essa prova. Achamos que o ponto a ser explorado em você seria o físico, a resistência. Por isso teve de enfrentar um Dratroll e uma Mortalha-Viva.

         - E quanto a Ametista?

         Arabella parecia hesitante, mas acabou soltando.

         - Nós decidimos que o ponto a ser testado em Ametista seria a sua própria mente – Harry enrugou a testa e Arabella grudou seus olhos nos de Harry, lendo sua mente novamente. – Ela teve de enfrentar seres que testariam a sua autoconfiança – concentrou-se novamente nos olhos verde-esmeralda do afilhado e terminou. – Ametista tinha que enfrentar uma variação de bicho-papão especial, e um dementador.

         Harry engoliu em seco. Ele havia adquirido um terror especial por dementadores. Arabella sentiu algo apertar forte em seu peito.

         - E eu acho que ela teve alguns problemas com ambos – de repente, Arabella quebrou o contato visual e pegou a varinha do bolso da capa preta. – _Transparecium Magic!_

         Agitando a varinha no ar, Arabella pôde ver ao seu lado esquerdo, perto da margem do lago de Hogwarts o que acontecia entre Lupin e Ametista. Num impulso, ela gritou:

         - REMO, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

***

Tanto Arabella quanto Lupin haviam deixado Sirius, Hermione e Rony esperando, olhando para o nada. O bruxo começava a andar de um lado para o outro, os compridos cabelos escuros se sacudindo conforme o vento forte. Sirius não sabia bem o porquê daquilo, mas estava sentindo algo errado quando Arabella disse que o deixaria para passar a terceira tarefa a Harry, e quando Lupin passara há pouco do seu lado, dizendo que Ametista havia concluído a segunda tarefa e deveria se juntar a ela. 

         - Sirius, você está bem?

         O homem virou-se bruscamente e encontrou Rony observando-o apavorado. O garoto estava apreensivo com Harry, e dessa vez não havia ninguém para transmitir o que acontecia do lado de dentro daquele labirinto instalado no jardim.

         - Claro, só estou um pouco preocupado. – mentiu.

         Sirius sabia que havia algo de errado. Embora lutasse mais que tudo contra aquilo, ele sabia que não era Harry quem o preocupava. Era Ametista.

***

Levantando-se devagar do chão, Ametista encontrou o mestre parado em pé a poucos metros de distância, a observando. Enxugou ligeiramente as lágrimas e correu ao encontro do bruxo. Lupin permanecia imóvel. A garota, por sua vez, o abraçou, encaixando os braços por baixo dos do professor. Ela não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

         - Professor, professor! Eu preciso da sua ajuda! Eu... Eu... – ela tentava arquejar algumas palavras, mas parecia impossível. Gaguejando, ela voltou a falar. – O dementador. Eu ouvi a minha mãe... e o meu pai também.

         Lupin continuava paralisado. Porém, ao ouvir o final da fala de Ametista, o bruxo endireitou-se, fazendo a garota soltar-se de seus braços imóveis.

         - Você o que? – perguntou o homem em tom diferente.

         - Eu disse que ouvi o meu pai e...

         Ametista parou quando levantou a cabeça e, ainda com a vista levemente embaçada, encarou os olhos claros de Lupin. Não eram mais os mesmos. O professor parecia diferente. Ele estava... frio.

         - Você ouviu seu pai, _Ametista_? – frisou o mestre em falar seu nome.

         A garota não respondeu. Não conseguia definir bem o quê era, mas olhar para aqueles olhos era como olhar para os olhos de... Draco Malfoy.

         - Não vai me responder?

         Ametista deu alguns passos para trás diante da voz intrépida do professor. Ele tremia os olhos de forma estranha e brilhavam ligeiramente. Era como se tivesse encontrado um tesouro.

         - O senhor está bem? – perguntou, temerosa.

         - Se estou bem? – o mestre parecia seco. Ele deu uma meia-volta e olhou novamente para a neta do diretor. – Sabe o que me faria sentir bem?

         Ametista recuou mais alguns passos e foi quando o choque aconteceu. Lupin, sem mais nem menos, jogou o próprio corpo em direção a Ametista e pulou como um lobo para cima dela. Não, não era lua cheia. E então, ele com apenas uma mão, agarrou o pescoço de Ametista e, com muita facilidade, a levantou do chão, querendo sufocá-la. 

         - O que... o senhor... fazendo? – Ametista tentava falar alguma coisa, mas a falta de ar era tão grande enquanto Lupin a levantava cada vez mais do chão.

         - Eu espero isso há muito tempo! – disse o mestre, dando uma gargalhada em seguida.

         Ametista tentava arquejar alguma frase, mas o ar faltava-lhe em demasia naquele momento.

         - Você disse que ouviu o seu _pai_, Ametista? – começou o professor, com um estranho brilho malicioso nos olhos. – A senhorita nem sabe quem é o seu _pai_! Como pode ter tanta certeza que era ele?! – ele parecia furioso. 

         A garota não entendia o que fazia Lupin agir daquela forma. Mas ele não parou por ali.

         - A senhorita não tem nem idéia de quem ele seja? Nada? – indagava insensível diante de ligeiras lágrimas de Ametista. – Mas eu pensava que fosse óbvio! – e então ele parou por um momento e completou com algo muito curioso. – Ah! Havia me esquecido! A senhorita não passou pelo _Chapéu Seletor_, não é mesmo? 

         Ametista começava a sentir-se zonza. O ar realmente lhe faltava com generosidade e a vista começava a embaralhar. Foi num grito que o homem retirou sua atenção dos olhos azuis de Ametista.

         - REMO, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

         Arabella estava postada ao lado direito dos dois bruxos, acompanhada de Harry, que parecia não ver nada.

         Lupin deu um sorriso torto e assustador. Retirou com a mão livre de dentro de suas vestes a própria varinha e gritou, apontando-a em direção a Arabella:

         - _Estupefaça_!

         Rapidamente, Arabella conseguiu escapar do feitiço e caiu na grama espantada. Aquele não era Lupin. Não era mesmo.


	29. O Comensal, o Cervo e o Beijo

CAPÍTULO VINTE E SETE – O COMENSAL, O CERVO E O BEIJO 

- Bella! Bella! O que foi isso? – gritava Harry confuso ao ver um raio cortar o ar logo à sua frente e quase atingir a madrinha, que agora estava caída no chão.

         Arabella tentava levantar-se do solo enquanto agarrava com força a varinha na mão direita.

         - Remo, ele está... Não sei... Não pode ser ele! – dizia a mestra em meio a pensamentos.

         Tornou o rosto para o afilhado e encontrou-o curioso logo acima de seu corpo. Só havia uma coisa a se fazer. Arabella fechou os olhos com força e concentrou-se por um momento.

         "Eu preciso da sua ajuda! Venha rápido!"

         Como num piscar de olhos estava postado ao lado de Harry o padrinho, Sirius Black, com a face preocupada.

         - Harry! Você está bem?! – indagava aflito, enquanto dava leves tapas nas costas do afilhado em forma de conforto.

         Porém, Harry sequer teve tempo de responder, pois ouviu a mulher logo abaixo apontar a varinha para o ar e gritar: _"Transparecium Totalis!"_. Conseguiu então entender a tamanha expressão de terror que se assolou diante do rosto cansado de seu padrinho.

         Harry voltou-se para trás e pôde ver algo incrível: o professor Lupin estava levantando Ametista do chão apenas com uma mão agarrada ao pescoço da aluna, como se tentasse sufocá-la.

         Sirius imediatamente correu e parou a poucos metros de onde Lupin levantava Ametista, que estava praticamente desmaiada pela falta que o ar lhe fazia.

         - REMO! O QUE É ISSO?! – espantou-se o bruxo.

         Estranhamente, ao ver Sirius tão perto, Lupin soltou a mão do pescoço de Ametista, que caiu como um grande saco de areia no gramado. A garota tossia incontrolavelmente e parecia querer arrancar ar de qualquer jeito. Borrões vermelhos, quase roxos, marcavam toda a extensão de seu pescoço. Harry foi ao seu encontro.

         - Ametista? Você está bem?                   

         - Eu pareço bem?! – ela parecia bem descontrolada. – Esse maníaco quase tentou me sufocar agora!

         Harry procurou fechar a boca e observar os dois bruxos que começavam a trocar algumas frases. Sirius falava naquele momento.

         - Remo, você perdeu o controle?! E hoje nem é lua cheia! O que deu em você?! – Sirius não estava exatamente preocupado com o quê poderia ter acontecido a Ametista, e sim pelo comportamento tão estranho que o seu amigo apresentava. 

         Lupin, surpreendentemente, tinha os olhos mais brilhantes do que quando há pouco quase estrangulara Ametista. 

         - Sirius Black?! Quem diria, hein! – seus lábios crispavam conforme dizia cada frase. – Mas, devo admirar, quanta petulância de dar as caras em minha frente! Depois de tudo o que fez...

         Sirius franziu a testa e ouviu alguns passos atrás de seu corpo. Arabella estava em pé novamente e concentrava seus olhos negros em Lupin. 

         - Remo, o que você está dizendo?! Ficou maluco?! Snape fez alguma coisa com aquela maldita poção que lhe dá?! – supunha Sirius em meio a um latido apenas de pronunciar o nome do professor seboso de Hogwarts.

         - Snape?! Não, não. Snape ainda não me prestou serviços – respondeu Lupin, depositando os olhos em Arabella. – E você mudou bastante desde a última vez que nos vimos – a encarou de cima a baixo. – Sempre bonita. E os negros olhos especiais...

         Num impulso, Arabella levou o corpo para junto do de Sirius e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

         - Não é o Remo.

         Sirius assustou-se e virou-se para ela.

         - Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Talvez Remo fosse apenas um pouco tímido para falar essas coisas para você e agora teve coragem e...

         - Remo nunca me olhou dessa forma. – interrompeu-o a bruxa, agitando a varinha, ao ver o olhar do bruxo se recair novamente para a garota caída no chão ao seu lado, sendo amparada por Harry.

         - _Finite Incantatem!_ – gritou a bruxa em direção a Lupin.

         O disfarce caiu por água facilmente. Então todos puderam assistir a um bruxo alto, de aspecto esquelético e muito pálido, e cabelos louros platinados. 

         - Lúcio Malfoy! – impressionou-se Harry, caído ao lado de Ametista.

         Em seguida, o bruxo, agora em veste negras, apontou a varinha para Harry e Ametista.

         - Então tenho a chance de carregar dois prisioneiros comigo?! Que presente você e o lobisomem me deram, Figg! – esbravejou Lúcio Malfoy em tom vitorioso.

         Sirius rapidamente gritou um feitiço de desarmamento, fazendo a varinha de Lúcio Malfoy escapar de seus dedos e ir parar nas mãos do homem.

         - Eu não preciso da minha varinha Black! Você deveria saber disso! Eu sou um Comensal e tenho o poder que quiser em minhas mãos! – e gritando enlouquecido, Lúcio saiu em disparada atrás de Harry.

         Imediatamente, Harry levantou e puxou Ametista pelo braço com tamanha força que a fez sair do chão. Os dois corriam descontroladamente sendo seguidos pelo comensal de muito perto. Entretanto, nem eles nem mesmo Lúcio esperava que alguém aparecesse para ajudá-lo.

         Arabella e Sirius corriam atrás de Lúcio quando ouviram um raio cair fortemente dos céus e cair muito perto de ambos, que se desequilibraram e caíram no chão. Quando tentavam se levantar, deram de cara com outros dois comensais.

         - O Malfoy cuida dos pequenos, e nós acabamos com os grandes. – disse um deles, um homem extremamente bonito, de incríveis olhos verdes que Arabella reconheceu rapidamente.

         - David! – e seu coração deu um forte aperto.

         Sirius levantou e ajudou Arabella levantar, afastando-se ligeiramente do alcance dos comensais.

         - Adams! Até mesmo você?! Eu sempre disse a você mesmo que ele era um fraco idiota Bella! Mesmo estando na Corvinal! – dizia Sirius parecendo ciumento.

         - Vamos acabar logo como isso Nott. Você fica com a mulher, eu não conseguiria mesmo matá-la de qualquer forma. – disse o comensal em suas vestes negras, apontando com a cabeça para Arabella, que tentava controlar as lágrimas que pareciam querer brotar. 

         Sirius e Arabella deram mais alguns passos para trás e empunharam suas varinhas diante dos corpos. Sirius virou-se para a bruxa e disse em tom alarmado:

         - Precisamos salvar Harry do Malfoy! 

         - Não, precisamos salvar a Ametista do Malfoy, Sirius! Não se lembra do Snape dizendo?! O Malfoy está atrás da Ametista! Voldemort está atrás dela!

         O coração de Sirius foi tomado por uma dor muito grande e então, não sabendo direito da onde viera, um raio cruzou em sua frente, atingindo ambos os comensais, que caíram no chão desacordados.

         Dumbledore estava atrás dos bruxos e tinha uma expressão irreconhecível. Pior do que aquilo foi ver ao seu lado um Lupin, totalmente apavorado e com a veste ligeiramente banhada em sangue, sendo carregado por um, mais calmo que nunca, Draco Malfoy.

         - O garoto Malfoy encontrou o professor assim na sala. O próprio pai o atacou ao ver que o filho tinha visto a sua transformação.

         E parecia mesmo verdade. Draco possuía um enorme rasgo no veste da Sonserina, onde saía muito sangue.

         - Meu pai vai raptar a Dumbledore. Eu o ouvi conversando com esses aí. – disse Draco em tom de quem não dava a mínima, apontando para os dois comensais desacordados.

         Sirius e Arabella tentavam rapidamente digerir tanta informação nova dentro de suas cabeças. Foi Dumbledore que os "despertou".

         - Vamos! Temos de impedir que Lúcio leve Ametista! – ordenou o professor, fazendo com que Draco e Lupin ficassem onde estavam, já que os ferimentos pareciam bem feios.

***

Hermione e Rony ficaram boquiabertos ao ver Draco e Lupin juntos, como se estivessem apoiados um ao outro. Correram ao seu encontro.

         - Professor?! O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione, dançando na ponta dos pés envolta dos dois.

         Lupin parecia não ter muita força para explicar o quê havia acontecido tanto a ele quanto a Draco. Percebendo isso, o sonserino levantou-se ligeiramente e cambaleou.

         - Está vendo isso, Granger? – indagou, apontando para o rasgado de seu casaco, exibindo a pele vermelha de sangue. – Meu pai estuporou o professor e depois se transformou nele, entendeu?

         - Seu pai?! Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?! E o que você tem a ver com isso, Malfoy?! – perguntava Hermione curiosa e confusa.

         - AH! Certo! Vocês não viram, não é mesmo? – Hermione e Rony entreolharam-se. Draco parecia satisfeito. – Está uma confusão dos diabos lá dentro sabem – o garoto contava como se fosse uma estúpida briga de corujas. Não é nem um pouco interessante. – Meu pai está perseguindo a Dumbledore. Ele quer raptá-la.  

         - O QUE?! E você fala nessa naturalidade?! – surpreendeu-se Rony. – E o Harry, como ele está?! 

         - Acho que o Potter está fugindo junto com ela. Não sei. O Dumbledore, a professora Figg e o Black foram atrás deles.

         Hermione sentiu as pernas ficarem moles e caiu no chão sentada. Depois, tornou-se para Draco novamente.

         - E como isso aconteceu? – indagou, indicando o rasgo. 

         - Meu pai me viu assistir sua transformação e decidiu aplicar um castigo por ter sido tão curioso. – brincou Draco em tom sarcástico, mesmo que àquela hora não fosse a mais apropriada para uma de suas ótimas piadas.

***

Sem qualquer direção, Harry e Ametista corriam velozmente. Harry trazia Ametista segurando-a pelo pulso de maneira que chegava a doer bastante. Contudo, eles não possuíam tempo para preocuparem-se com qualquer dor que pudesse abatê-los. Os dois ainda ouviam os passos também do bruxo que corria atrás deles. Entretanto, em um minuto, o barulho parou e foi como se Lúcio tivesse parado de correr.

         Harry e Ametista aproveitaram para parar e ofegar por alguns segundos. O garoto largou o pulso de Ametista e não pôde deixar de reparar nas marcas tão nítidas e fortes no pescoço da garota.

         - Você tem idéia do porquê do Lúcio Malfoy estar correndo atrás de nós?! – interrogou Harry.

         Ametista apoiava os braços sobre os joelhos e levantou a cabeça.

         - Provavelmente porque eu estou com você! Sempre que estou perto de você, surgem problemas! – parecia bastante mal humorada como de costume.

         - Não sou eu que quase morri sufocado há pouco! – retrucou Harry, que parecia sem a menor força de discutir num momento como aquele. – Vamos correr novamente. 

         - Ah! Claro! Potter, use seu cérebro para alguma coisa! – Harry contorceu o rosto de ódio. – Nós não sabemos para onde foi o pai do Malfoy, então eu proponho que fiquemos quietos por aqui mesmo. Talvez ele esteja longe agora ou tenha desistido...

         Harry ficou pensativo. Depois, os olhos negros da madrinha vieram em sua mente. Ele caminhou contra Ametista, dirigindo-se mais para o centro do jardim enquanto a garota ficava na margem do lago.

         - O que será que aconteceu com a Bella?! Ela deveria ter vindo atrás de nós! – resmungou o garoto aborrecido.

         - Por favor, Potter! Vai choramingar agora também é?! – ralhou Ametista, olhando o próprio reflexo no lago. – Eu não vou agüentar você do meu lado res...

         Mas, antes que pudesse terminar, Ametista sentiu novamente uma grande mão envolver seu pescoço e, dessa vez, a jogá-la contra o lago. Era como se tivesse levado centenas de facadas pelo corpo. A água era tão gelada que sentia os dedos ligeiramente dormentes. Abriu os olhos embaixo da água e pôde ver novamente a face mais pálida que nunca de Lúcio Malfoy. Ele puxou a cabeça para fora da água, pegando ar. Ametista sentiu novamente que iria desmaiar rapidamente. Agora, além de tentar sufocá-la, o Comensal da Morte tentava afogá-la.

         Subitamente, Lúcio puxou Ametista para a superfície do lago. Ametista pôde tentar recuperar um pouco de ar enquanto Harry assistia a tudo paralisado. O Comensal havia-o enfeitiçado. Uma forte força subia pelos seus cabelos ao vê-la daquela forma. _"Eu vou assisti-la morrer?", pensava Harry com um aperto no coração. Ametista sentia que a morte estava próxima quando sentiu ser jogada novamente para dentro da água._

         Ficou durante alguns breves segundos com a cabeça no lago quando Lúcio a puxou e gritou:

         - Agora, você vem comigo! – ele tentou puxá-la para fora do lago, mas Ametista deu um chute em sua barriga, o fazendo soltá-la, caindo de costas contra a gélida água do lago de Hogwarts. 

         - Sua bruxinha atrevida! Você vai desejar jamais ter feito isso! – vociferou Lúcio Malfoy, tentando se levantar e apertando a varinha entre os longos dedos. – _Crucio!_

         Ametista, mesmo dentro da água, foi atingida pela Maldição Imperdoável que o comensal havia lançado e foi arremessada até o fundo do lago, se debatendo da cabeça aos pés, sentindo que o corpo era totalmente retalhado por milhares de espadas. Parecia que iria virar do avesso. E mesmo que estivesse no solo, com certeza não teria ar para respirar. Aquela força tremenda que a fazia contorcer-se de dor a fazia perder a noção do que era respirar. 

         Nesse momento, Harry agitava-se loucamente tentando se desvencilhar do feitiço de paralisação do corpo lançado pelo comensal. Ametista deveria estar sofrendo muito e parecia doer muito mais em Harry ficar ali assistindo a garota descontrolar-se de dor. _"Eu não posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados assistindo ela morrer!"_. Numa força de vontade tremenda, misturada a uma raiva que o queimava por dentro, Harry conseguiu se livrar do feitiço. Entretanto, uma imagem o fez parar o que fazia. Vinham ao seu encontro Arabella, Sirius e Dumbledore. Os três corriam o mais rápido que podiam, Dumbledore ligeiramente atrás pela idade. Antes que qualquer um fizesse alguma coisa, viram o mais belo fenômeno acontecer bem diante de seus olhos.

         Seus ouvidos foram tomados por uma canção que fazia o coração pulsar de forma tão feroz que os ouviam em seus ouvidos. Era uma canção de fênix.

         Ametista sentia que iria desistir. A dor que a culminava era tão grande que não possuía mais forças para tentar lutar contra. Estava vencida. E ainda foi vencida diante de Harry. Contudo, antes de deixar-se levar, desejou pela última vez rever aqueles olhos verdes que a encantaram numa noite de lua cheia. Que a fizeram perder a cabeça e todo o controle. Um forte zumbido então invadiu seus tímpanos e tornou-se uma bela canção que fazia sentir o coração na garganta. A canção da fênix.

         A garota concentrou-se então e imaginou alguém que poderia salvá-la. O seu guardião. Surpreendentemente, uma figura turva surgiu diante de seu corpo e pulou sobre a Maldição lançada por Lúcio. 

         Todos que assistiram de fora puderam observar um belo cervo bater as patas no solo depois de quebrar o feitiço sobre Ametista, fazendo Lúcio Malfoy desaparecer repentinamente. Harry piscou várias vezes antes de aceitar finalmente que aquele cervo era, na verdade, o espírito de seu pai, bem diante de seu nariz, acabando de salvar alguém que, Harry descobrira somente naquele momento, era tão importante para ele.

         Vagarosamente, a imagem bela e prateada de seu pai como animago desapareceu por completo. Harry correu então para dentro do lago e retirou um corpo mole e sem vida. Ametista estava finalmente em seus braços, mas parecia não estar nada bem. Carregou-a até a margem do lago e colocou-a deitada na relva. Dumbledore passou a mão trêmula em uma das maças do rosto da neta.

         - Temos de levá-la à Ala Hospitalar. Ela não resistirá muito tempo aqui. – disse apressado, levantando o corpo da neta com um feitiço.

         Porém, antes de seguirem caminho, Harry o interceptou.

         - Professor – chamou o garoto, que lançou um olhar desconfiado, mas decidido a Sirius e voltou-se ao diretor. – Eu gostaria de carregá-la.

         Sirius fechou a cara, ainda bem preocupado, e Arabella sorriu ao vê-lo permanecer calado, sem reclamar. Em seguida, a mestra passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Harry e deu um beijo em sua testa. O teste estava acabado. Mas havia muito mais ainda. E muito pior.

***

Na sala comunal, Harry contava tudo o que acontecera com ele e Ametista no duelo. E também o ocorrido com Lúcio Malfoy. Hermione estava com os braços entrelaçados nos de Rony, todos diante da lareira acesa. 

         - Mas eu acho que o mais estranho de toda essa história foi o Malfoy.

         Rony insistia em dizer que Draco andava estranho já fazia meses, mas que desta vez foi demais. Ele praticamente _ajudou-os_. 

         - Não esperava que, depois do que aconteceu naquele corredor entre você, ele e a Ametista, o Malfoy fosse querer ver a sua cara novamente! Aquele soco doeu até em mim, Harry!

         Os dois garotos riram. Hermione, por sua vez, reservou uma expressão severa que somente ela e Minerva conseguiam fazer.

         - Isso é muito mais que um desentendimento com Malfoy, Rony! Isso é coisa séria! O que Voldemort iria querer com a Ametista?! Ela quase foi morta e vocês dois fazendo piadinhas sobre o Malfoy!

         Ambos sentiram um pouco de culpa. Entretanto, Harry sabia bem que nos últimos dois dias desde que tudo havia acontecido, a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era Ametista. Tentou vê-la na ala hospitalar, mas ela está sem quaisquer condições de receber visitas, assim disse Madame Pomfrey. Sabia que a única pessoa a ter acesso à garota além da enfermeira foi o avô. Os outros foram impedidos de manter qualquer tipo de contato com ela.

         Harry despediu-se e foi-se deitar. Rony e Hermione ficaram no andar de baixo, namorando. Harry trocou-se rapidamente e deitou na cama, fechando o dossel. Imaginou o que Ametista estaria passando naqueles dias sozinha na ala hospitalar. Sozinha.

         _"Por que você se importa tanto com ela?! Ela não merece nem um pedacinho da minha preocupação! Eu a odeio, assim como ela me odeia!", pensava Harry._

         Porém, foi num impulso que Harry decidiu. Levantou velozmente, pegou o Mapa do Maroto e vestiu apenas sua capa de Invisibilidade. Seguiu sorrateiramente até a porta da ala hospitalar. Abriu com certa dificuldade e finalmente, conseguiu adentrar. Pôde ver a enfermeira dormindo em uma das camas do fundo da ala e concentrou-se em uma em especial. A cama era coberta por um dossel branco, aonde se via parcialmente quem estava dentro. E, como previsto, lá estava Ametista.

         O garoto aproximou-se devagar e verificou se Madame Pomfrey estava mesmo dormindo. Em seguida, retirou sua capa e observou a garota adormecida. Tinha alguns cortes no rosto e ainda a expressão de dor acompanhava o sobe e desce da respiração ritmada. Harry foi novamente tomado por uma intensa força e abriu levemente o dossel, colocando parte de seu tronco e sua cabeça dentro da cama, olhando Ametista mais de perto. Um incrível perfume de sândalo envolvia-o. Ele sabia, vinha dela.

         _"Por que eu não consigo me controlar perto dela? Por que sempre lembro daquela noite na sala comunal? Daquele beijo...".,_

         Ametista suspirou levemente e então, Harry percebeu.

_         "Foi o Malfoy! Claro! Eu não suportei vê-lo beijando a garota que EU havia beijado, que EU tive em meus braços, que EU gosto!". Harry sentiu um estalo na cabeça e sorriu. __"Eu gosto dela? Gosto?", perguntou-se a si mesmo, mas acabou perdendo-se novamente no perfume de sândalo de Ametista._

Harry não conseguiu se conter novamente e, repetindo a mesma atitude daquela noite de lua cheia, se viu grudando lentamente seus lábios nos de Ametista. De primeira, a garota não acordou. Harry largou os lábios em forma de coração de Ametista e a observou cautelosamente. Passou então os dedos carinhosamente pelo contorno macio de seu rosto e pôde notar que as marcas no pescoço da garota estavam quase apagadas por completo. 

_         "Harry, o que você está fazendo?! Você odeia essa garota!", pensava agitando a cabeça.__ "É como Rony disse, ela não é para você!". Harry lutava contra os pensamentos tão contraditórios. Há pouco, ele perguntava-se se estava gostando de Ametista. Agora, aceitava que ele a odiava. Tudo estava tão confuso! _"É tudo culpa do Malfoy!"_._

         Um arrepio na espinha ele sentiu e não conseguindo se controlar entrou mais um pouco para dentro do dossel e debruçou-se sobre Ametista, fazendo com que tocasse seus lábios novamente. Eles agora pareciam doces e mais convidativos que nunca. 

         _"Mas isso parece tão certo",_ continuava a divagar, soltando de seus lábios.

         Ametista suspirou levemente. Harry permaneceu admirando cada centímetro de seu rosto. _"Não importa!", ralhou consigo mesmo._

Harry pressionou os lábios mais fortemente contra os de Ametista e percebeu quando a boca da garota mexeu lentamente. Harry pôde sentir os braços da garota o envolvendo, como se fosse abraçá-lo, e deixar ser beijada. Harry não perdeu tempo e arrepiou-se quando sentiu as mãos de Ametista percorrerem suas costas enquanto se beijavam de forma cativante. Ele estava com o dorso inclinado sobre ela, postou as mãos em sua cintura e às vezes, tocava-lhe o rosto gentilmente. Ambos aumentavam o ritmo do beijo, e as mãos pareciam cada vez mais envolventes. O perfume de sândalo que Harry sentia ao afagar o rosto nos cabelos de Ametista o fazia delirar. O garoto percebera que, em nenhum momento, a garota sequer abrira os olhos.

         Passados cerca de quinze minutos, o que pareceu uma eternidade para Harry, tão boa que não imaginava terminar, Madame Pomfrey deu um pulo de sua cama e ascendeu à própria varinha. Harry imediatamente escondeu-se debaixo da cama de Ametista, que somente naquele momento abriu os olhos. A garota levantou num impulso nervoso e agitado, olhando para os lados, como se procurasse alguém.

         - Srta. Dumbledore, você está bem? – indagou a enfermeira.

         - Estou, estou. – respondeu Ametista brevemente, ainda checando todos os cantos da ala hospitalar com os olhos.

         A enfermeira apagou a varinha e voltou a dormir. Ametista deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e sentiu um perfume diferente no ar. Estava acostumada ao seu perfume de sândalo, mas aquele era muito mais envolvente. Levou os dedos à boca e fechou os olhos. _"Foi tão real!"_, pensou antes de cair adormecida novamente.

         Harry esperou cerca de cinco minutos e colocou a capa novamente. Lançou um último olhar a garota estirada na cama. Não deixou de sorrir. O coração estava disparado e ainda tinha o perfume de sândalo por todo o corpo. Saiu da ala hospitalar e lembrou de cada toque de seus lábios nos de Ametista. Era impossível que ela não sentisse nada por ele. E foi relembrando esses momentos que Harry teve a certeza que ela soubera de sua presença. Quando, em um dos intervalos para pegar o ar novamente em que ambos desgrudavam os lábios, o garoto pôde ouvir numa voz fraca, mas incrivelmente sedutora, Ametista pronunciar pela primeira vez: _Harry_.

***

Na manhã seguinte, Ametista despertou com um homem sentado ao seu lado, tendo nos lábios um largo sorriso branco. 

         - Professor! – ela festejou ao ver Lupin, novo em folha, sentado ao lado de sua cama. – Como o senhor está?

         Lupin aumentou o sorriso.

         - Bem melhor. Eu fiquei muito preocupado com a senhorita, sabia? – e riu em seguida de forma gostosa.

         - Eu pareço bem? – indagou Ametista em tom maroto.

         - Hum... Para mim, nada como uma boa noite de sono! – e sorriu mais ainda.

         Isso a fez lembrar do sonho que tivera na noite passada. Os inúmeros beijos que dera em Harry, entrelaçados. Corou levemente.

         - Mas, eu estou aqui para conversar com você.

         - O que? – perguntou Ametista, enquanto divagava.

         - Você vai sair hoje. Pode começar a se preparar, Hermione estava eufórica. Ela ficou muito preocupada mesmo com você!

         Ametista levantou o rosto corado e indagou ao professor:

         - O Potter está bem?

         - Oh! O _Harry_? – frisou o mestre. – Sim, ele está muito bem.

         Ametista abaixou os olhos para olhar suas pernas. Lupin continuou.

         - Ele ficou realmente preocupado com você, sabe? Quando aquele cervo te protegeu, Harry foi correndo e entrou no lago, te tirando de lá. Depois, te carregou nos braços até o castelo e...

         A garota levantou a cabeça rapidamente surpresa.

         - Ele me... carregou?!

         Lupin não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

         - O que tem de mais nisso?

         Ametista engoliu em seco.

         - Bem, o senhor sabe, nós, bem... Nós não nos damos muito bem. Não teria porque o Potter me carregar até o castelo.

         - O _Harry_ te carregou até o castelo. E você sabe que ele também veio aqui umas três vezes nesses dois dias querendo saber sobre você. Depois, deveria agradecê-lo.

         Ametista fez um careta. Lupin engajou o assunto.

         - Falando em agradecimentos, eu queria primeiro, pedir desculpas a você e ao Harry por ter colocado-os em tal situação de perigo. Eu e Bella sentimos muito mesmo tudo o que aconteceu com vocês.

         - Não precisa se desculpar professor! Quem iria adivinhar que aquele maluco do pai do Malfoy ia vir aqui e tentar achar o Potter ou sei lá o que?!

         Lupin preferiu não contar os verdadeiros planos de Lúcio Malfoy. Assim, continuou:

         - E em segundo lugar, eu queria parabenizá-la por tamanha performance contra suas duas primeiras tarefas.

         Ametista, que ainda reservava certo sorriso no rosto, perdeu toda a felicidade.

         - Professor, já que o senhor é o meu guia – ela começou devagar e bastante cautelosa. – eu queria fazer uma pergunta e gostaria de ter uma resposta.

         Lupin, curioso, franziu a testa.

         - Meu pai abandonou a mim e a minha mãe, não é?

         O bruxo sentiu perder o chão. Não queria que Ametista tivesse perguntado aquilo a ele. Especialmente a ele.

         - O que?!

         - É que, na segunda tarefa, eu tive de enfrentar o dementador – Ametista estava temerosa. – E quando cheguei perto dele, ouvi uma discussão entre a minha mãe e o meu pai. Ele dizia que ia embora e no final, desejou a minha morte e amaldiçoou a minha vida e a da minha mãe. – tocar novamente naquele assunto doía demais para a garota, que tentava segurar as lágrimas. 

         Lupin reservou uma expressão estranha e indecifrável. Levantou-se bruscamente. Depois, apenas respondeu, deixando a ala hospitalar e a garota:

         - Eu estou com pressa Ametista – e ao ver o rosto da menina se encher de pavor, finalizou. – Acho melhor você perguntar isso ao seu avô. Ele pode te explicar melhor.


	30. Uma foto, uma revelação

CAPÍTULO VINTE E OITO – UMA FOTO, UMA REVELAÇÃO

O sol estava se pondo quando Ametista foi autorizada a voltar para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Ao entrar pelo quadro da Velha Gorda, encontrou Rony e Hermione beijando-se com furor num dos sofás.

         - Humhum! – pigarreou, fazendo Hermione empurrar Rony para trás e corar furiosamente ao ver Ametista.

         - Ametista! Que surpresa! – a garota levantou do sofá rapidamente e correu ao encontro da neta do diretor. – Você está bem?

         Ametista soltou um grande sorriso.

         - Estou bem. O Lupin me falou que você estava muito preocupada comigo.

         - E estava mesmo! Pode acreditar! – interrompeu Rony antes que Hermione respondesse. – Você quase fez a Mione parar de pensar em mim nesses dias!

         Os dois riram e Hermione corou mais ainda.

         - Mas parece que agora vocês decidiram recuperar o tempo perdido, não é mesmo? – insinuou sobre o beijo Ametista.

         Agora foi a vez das orelhas de Rony se igualarem à cor de seus cabelos. Hermione foi até Rony e pegou em sua mão. Os dois deram um rápido beijo e sorriram em seguida. Ametista lembrou-se do sonho daquela noite.

         - Vocês sabem onde está o Potter? – indagou curiosa.

         - Eu acho que ele está no quarto. Vai lá. – respondeu Rony, parecendo dispensá-la do salão comunal.

         Ametista subiu as escadas para o dormitório dos garotos e, antes de bater na porta, tomou fôlego. Bateu. 

         - Já vai. – ouviu uma voz de dentro do quarto.

         A porta se abriu e Harry apareceu. Ambos coraram imediatamente. Ametista porque o garoto parecia ter saído naquele momento de um banho e vestia apenas uma calça, deixando o peito ligeiramente magricela a vista. Um perfume gostoso a tomou e lembrou que era o mesmo que sentira na noite passada ao acordar do sonho. Harry, por sua vez, encarou os olhos azuis de Ametista e lembrou-se do que havia feito há poucas horas. Ainda sentia o perfume de sândalo exalar dos cabelos dela.

         - Ametista?! – espantou-se Harry, depois de um certo período de desconforto. – Você já saiu da ala hospitalar? Eu fui todos esses dias lá e ninguém informava nada. 

         - Nós vamos ficar conversando aqui no corredor mesmo? – supôs Ametista, retirando os olhos no peito nu do garoto.

         Harry engoliu seco e a convidou para entrar no quarto dos garotos. Ele estava sozinho. Harry aproximou-se de sua cama e colocou rapidamente uma camiseta branca que estava estirada. Um ar perfumoso invadia o quarto. A porta do banheiro estava aberta e um ligeiro vapor saía, esquentando o âmbito.

         - Então, você está melhor? – perguntou o garoto, indicando a cama para Ametista sentar.

         - Estou. Dois dias trancada naquela enfermaria foi o inferno! – resmungou ríspida. – Mas eu vim aqui porque precisava fazer duas perguntas a você.

         Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e concentrou o olhar nos lábios semi-abertos de Ametista. O gosto dela parecia estar ainda em sua boca. Sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente e voltou a concentrar-se em seus olhos. _"Comporte-se Harry! Ela vai acabar percebendo!"._

         - Perguntas? Pode falar. – respondeu em tom calmo.

         Ametista pareceu pegar fôlego e corou levemente ao indagar:

         - Hoje de manhã, o professor Lupin me contou que você me carregou até o castelo – agora foi à vez de Harry corar. – É verdade?

         Harry confirmou com a cabeça. Sentiu o coração na garganta.

         - Por que? – indagou Ametista em seguida.

         Ametista parecia obstinada a saber. E Harry temeu àquela pergunta mais que tudo.

         - Como por que? – Harry voltou a questionar, inocente.

         - Não há motivos para você me carregar devolta ao castelo! – explicou Ametista, arregalando os olhos. – Existem feitiços para levitação de corpos, você não precisava me carregar e...

         Enquanto Ametista falava, Harry decidiu que iria levar aquela conversa até o fim se dependesse dele. Assim, a interrompeu:

         - Eu fiz questão.

         Ametista paralisou.

         - Questão? Por... Por que? – gaguejou surpresa.

         - Depois de tudo o que aconteceu com você, achava que precisava de alguma compaixão. Então, eu decidi carregá-la.

         Ametista não sabia exatamente o quê responder a Harry. Permaneceu calada. Os dois encaravam-se. Harry quebrou então o gelo.

         - Qual é a segunda pergunta?

         A garota tentava articular um meio de não fazer a pergunta que planejava no começo da conversa. Temia ouvir a resposta. Se fosse verdade, temia não resistir mais.

         - Que pergunta? – repetiu divagando.

         - Você disse que tinha duas perguntas para fazer para mim. Qual é a outra? – repetiu também Harry, que segurava as mãos no lençol de sua cama, a fim de impedir que pulasse em cima da garota e a beijasse novamente.

         Ametista não conseguia inventar outra questão a ser feita a Harry e decidiu arriscar. Não importava mais se o mundo fosse contra. Ela fazia de tudo para resistir, mas parecia impossível. Aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda a olhavam tão intensamente que sentia os joelhos leves demais. Se levantasse, provavelmente cairia.

         - Você, por acaso, foi ontem na ala hospitalar? – perguntou finalmente com a voz trêmula.

         O coração de Harry disparou. Ela sabia.

         - Claro – respondeu e Ametista sentiu gelar-se dos pés a cabeça. – Fui de manhã, mas não me deixaram entrar.

         Ametista sentiu-se ligeiramente decepcionada. Mas, quando notou, já estava insistindo e indagou mais uma vez:

         - Eu digo, você apareceu de noite? Depois da hora de dormir?

         Harry agora não sabia se dizia a verdade ou mentia. Corria o risco de, se contasse a verdade, Ametista dar um belo tapa em sua cara e aumentar ainda mais o ódio entre os dois – ela fizera tanta questão de que aquilo não deveria se repetir! Entretanto, também poderia mentir e colocar tudo a perder. Harry sabia que aqueles breves minutos em que passaram entrelaçado um ao outro, as bocas coladas, havia sido muito especial. Talvez, fora especial para ela também.

         - Por que? – perguntou, a fim de atrasar a conversa.

         Ametista franziu a testa e rapidamente, tentou arranjar uma resposta. Novamente, estava lá contando a verdade, contra a própria vontade.

         - É que eu tive um sonho – Harry ficou bem atento. – Você estava na ala hospitalar ontem à noite. 

         O jovem não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste. _"Se ela acha que sonhou, talvez não se repita mais. Porém, se ela souber que aconteceu, talvez possamos repetir... Não, isso é impossível! Controle-se!", _Harry pensava, ralhando a si mesmo.

         - O que você sonhou? – perguntou curioso e malicioso. Seus olhos brilhavam.

         Ametista corou furiosamente e Harry teve a confirmação. Ela lembrava de cada toque dos seus lábios.

         - Não te interessa. Eu só perguntei porque estava curiosa. – respondeu velozmente e, mentiu finalmente.

         Ficaram durante um tempo em silêncio. Ametista olhava para o chão e Harry a admirava pelo canto de seu olho esquerdo.

         - Eu pensei que você ia morrer. – disse Harry repentinamente.

         Ametista levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos verdes de Harry brilhando ainda mais.

         - Eu também pensei isso. – respondeu acanhada.

         Harry agitou o corpo e aproximou-se mais dela. Sentia o sangue correr pelas suas veias e queimar. Cada vez mais o perfume de sândalo deixava-o sem qualquer controle de seus atos.

         - Eu fiquei com medo. – continuou Harry, aproximando-se mais e mais do corpo da garota.

         - Medo? – Ametista franziu a sobrancelha ligeiramente.

         _"Deus! Eu estou perdendo o controle novamente!", pensou Ametista rapidamente ao sentir o calor de Harry muito perto de seu corpo. _

         _"Eu cansei dessa brincadeira! Eu preciso dela!", divagava Harry, indo cada vez mais perto da boca dela._

         - Medo do que? – indagou Ametista, concentrando o olhar no dele.

Harry ficou tão perto do rosto dela que ambos os narizes se tocaram ligeiramente. _"E o que importa?! Eu quero ela comigo e nada mais importa!". E ele então, respondeu, sem medo nenhum:_

         - Medo de te perder. – era um sussurro rouco que a fez perder totalmente a pouca lucidez e se atirar em Harry, abraçando-o.

         E novamente, os dois se juntaram num abraço e colaram os lábios. Ametista foi abrindo a boca aos poucos, permitindo a entrada da língua de Harry. A sensação era maravilhosa. Finalmente, não sentiam mais qualquer ódio um pelo outro. Carinho, muito carinho. Ametista parecia leve e sentia-se verdadeira. Estava sendo verdadeira para ele. E, quem diria, Harry se sentia o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo por ter alguém como ela nos braços. _"Se Voldemort aparecesse agora, eu o mataria com apenas um feitiço!"._

Harry, enquanto explorava cada parte da boca dela, acariciava seus cabelos castanhos e sentia os fios ligeiramente ondulados roçarem o peito de sua mão. A outra se ocupava de envolver a sua cintura e a trazer para mais perto, fazendo o ligeiro espaço que havia entre eles desaparecer rapidamente.

         Ametista sentia choques, como os que sentiu quando Draco a beijou levemente, percorrerem toda a extensão de seus nervos. Agora passava uma das suaves mãos pelo pescoço do garoto e pôde perceber que ela o fazia arrepiar.

         - Eu não consigo acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo. – disse Harry, em meio ao beijo desesperado. 

         Ametista sorriu levemente e deixou Harry pressioná-la contra um dos pilares que sustentavam o dossel de sua cama enquanto a beijava intensamente. Ele agora procurava o seu pescoço, já sem qualquer marca ou lesões. Agora foi a vez dela arrepiar-se ao sentir os lábios de Harry beijaram sua nuca. Quando ia falar alguma coisa, notou a boca do garoto a envolvendo novamente em mais um beijo ardente. Finalmente, ela conseguiu arquejar não uma frase, mas apenas uma palavra, que para ele, significava muito mais que mil expressões.

         - _Harry_.

         Imediatamente, Harry parou de beijá-la e a encarou no fundo de seus brilhantes olhos azuis.

         - Você me chamou de _Harry_ de novo. – ele parecia encantado até mesmo com a respiração ofegante que saía de Ametista.

         A garota sorriu levemente e, sem resistir, buscou novamente sua boca. Porém, um barulho forte e um grito os fizeram despertar.

         - O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!

         Harry saiu de cima de Ametista e virou-se para a direção da porta e encontrou a última pessoa que desejaria ver naquele momento: Sirius Black. Ametista endireitou-se, ainda bastante ofegante.

         - Sirius, eu...

         Harry bem que tentou, mas Sirius parecia descontrolado. Antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa, o padrinho já havia saído da porta do dormitório com ferocidade. Harry levantou-se da cama e admirou Ametista mais uma vez. Ele parecia realmente não se importar com o que poderia ouvir dali para frente de Sirius. Virou-se para a garota.

         - Acho melhor eu ir atrás dele.

         Ametista concordou com a cabeça. Levantou-se também e ajeitou o cabelo, ligeiramente bagunçado. Suspirou e voltou o olhar para Harry. O garoto não se conteve e, mais uma vez, roçou seus lábios nos de Ametista, dando mais um beijo em sua boca.

         - Nos falamos mais tarde. – disse ao final, acariciando seu rosto e deixando-a encantada em seu quarto.

***

- Já é hora de reforçarmos a segurança sobre Hogwarts. Se Lúcio Malfoy pôde entrar, Voldemort também conseguirá. – dizia Lupin numa calma até irritante. 

Na sala de Dumbledore estavam reunidos Arabella, Lupin e Snape. A mestra acariciava as belas penas vermelhas e douradas de Fawkes. Lupin checava alguns pergaminhos em cima da mesa. Snape argumentava ferozmente com o diretor:

         - Não é hora para pensarmos na segurança de Hogwarts, Lupin! Falta uma semana para o ano letivo acabar e logo os estudantes estarão bem longe daqui! Nós precisamos é se preocupar com Ametista! Nós temos de tirá-la daqui! Você sabe disso Alvo! – gritava de forma agitada, fazendo as suas bochechas sempre tão pálidas corarem de leve.

         - Nós já a escondemos muito Severo! Eu a trouxe para Hogwarts exatamente para protegê-la! Para não ser surpreendido por uma notícia desagradável como: a neta de Alvo Dumbledore foi encontrada morta na sua casa em Godric´s Hollow! – Dumbledore também parecia bem cansado de discutir com Snape.

         - Não há como mandar Ametista embora daqui, Snape – disse Lupin repentinamente. – Ela já passou muito tempo escondida e, agora que Voldemort já descobriu tudo, ele a encontrará de qualquer maneira.

         Snape voltou a falar em tom alarmante:

         - Mas se ele não a encontrou durante todos esses anos em Godric´s Hollow, não será agora que ele encontrará! – depois Snape olhou de esguelha para Lupin. – A não ser que algum de nós resolva nos trair...

         - Ninguém é um traidor aqui Severo! – interrompeu Dumbledore antes que uma discussão começasse entre Lupin e o mestre de Poções. – Remo já nos mostrou todos esses anos que ele é perfeitamente digno de nossa confiança. Lembre-se que antes de você, ele possuía o controle de tudo, Severo.

         Snape bufou e questionou ao diretor:

         - O que devo fazer agora?

         - Você deve esperar um chamado, assim como todos nós esperamos. – respondeu Arabella, que até àquela hora apenas ouvia.

         - Eu não perguntei nada a você. – respondeu Snape ríspido, incrivelmente parecido com Ametista.

         - Sim, mas eu respondi – retrucou Arabella concentrando os olhos nos de Snape. – Vá procurá-la, se você quer tanto saber dela!

         O mestre fazia uma força imensa para tentar quebrar o contato visual entre os dois. Porém, Arabella possuía o controle. 

         - Vá checar se ela está com o Harry. – disse novamente.

         Dumbledore e Lupin olharam curiosos e confusos para ambos. Arabella pareceu falar a verdade, já que Snape imediatamente gritou:

         - Quebre esse contato estúpido entre nós, Figg!

         A mulher piscou os olhos e sentiu as pupilas dilatarem. Snape saiu da sala soltando fogo pelas vestes negras. Arabella observou e depois falou, segurando ligeiramente o riso:

         - Ele realmente tem algo em comum com Sirius, finalmente!

***

Imagens se misturavam a respiração ritmada de Ametista enquanto voltava ao seu dormitório. Os joelhos ainda vacilavam e chegou a balançar ao entrar e sentar-se na própria cama.

         _"O que foi que eu fiz?!", pensava, ralhando consigo mesma. _"Não está certo! Eu não deveria me importar com ele, e muito menos precisar dele!"_. Ametista suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça ao lembrar dos olhos verdes de Harry. __"Desde quando eu me importo com ele?!", pensou ao relembrar a expressão aterrorizada de Sirius ao vê-los. __"Ele vai ouvir um bocado daquele homem! Mas eu não tenho que me importar!". _

         Repentinamente, Ametista notou que a porta estava entreaberta e pôde ver uma coruja atravessar o corredor. Mas, mesmo que aquilo fosse estranho, ela ainda não conseguia deixar de pensar nele. _"Desde quando eu me importo com ele?"_, perguntou-se novamente, obtendo logo a resposta: _"Desde aquela vez do pomo, em que ele ficou com cara de idiota com a minha manobra! Desde aquele baile ridículo! Desde o acidente na sala comunal! Desde sempre!". Ametista bateu na cabeça de leve e falou ríspida consigo:_

         - Sua idiota! Você sempre o odiou! – e deu uma pausa. – Não, Severo me fez odiá-lo – uma nova pausa. – Que é que eu faço?! Eu não posso estar gostando dele! Não posso! Afinal, ele é Harry Potter! 

         Ametista deitou de bruços na cama e colocou o rosto no travesseiro. Depois, virou-se e viu a gaveta da cômoda aberta, com um caderno dentro dela. Era seu diário.

         Assim, tomou-o entre os dedos e murmurou temerosa:

         - Harry Potter.

         Imediatamente, a capa azul clara tornou-se um vermelho-sangue tão forte que chegou a ofuscar levemente a vista de Ametista. Em seguida, rapidamente, ela soltou o diário no chão e sentiu os joelhos tremerem novamente.

         Virou-se para a cômoda ainda trêmula e abriu a gaveta de baixo. Retirou velozmente um álbum e abriu na primeira foto. Ali estavam seu avô e ela, quando ainda era apenas um bebê. Dumbledore tinha as bochechas rosadas e um grande sorriso. Ametista passou o dedo por cima do rosto do avô e sorriu levemente.

         - Será esse mesmo o meu fardo? Se me apaixonar por Harry Potter?! – ela parecia incrivelmente incrédula. 

         _"Apaixonada?! Nunca!", ralhou novamente. _"Talvez, eu goste um pouco, mais bem pouquinho dele."_. Num impulso, levantou da cama e deixou o álbum cair em cima do leito. Apressada, saiu do dormitório e chegou a topar com Hermione no corredor._

         - Aonde você vai? – perguntou Hermione curiosa, vendo Ametista passar correndo ao seu lado.

         - Depois nós conversamos! – respondeu a garota já longe.

         Hermione deu de ombros e entrou no quarto. Encontrou o diário de Ametista caído no chão ainda bastante vermelho. Hermione lembrou-se de quando Ametista a fez segurá-lo para revelar seus sentimentos por Rony. Guardou-o dentro da primeira gaveta e logo encontrou o álbum aberto na primeira foto em cima da cama de Ametista.

         - Como ela era fofa! – exclamou a monitora, observando com atenção a foto em que Ametista era carregada por Dumbledore. – _Meu avô_. – leu Hermione uma pequena legenda no rodapé da página.

         A garota não pôde conter a curiosidade e virou a folha. Encontrou então um casal, segurando igualmente o bebê.

         - _Meus padrinhos_. – leu também a nova legenda.

         Porém, Hermione achou que havia algo de estranho naquela foto. Ela conhecia aqueles jovens. Possuíam provavelmente cerca de vinte e três anos, uma mulher e um homem. Ele era bonito, cabelos e olhos castanhos, escondidos levemente por um redondo óculos. 

         - Ele me lembra alguém... – murmurou para si mesma.

         Depois, passou a observar a mulher. Era muito bonita, tinha compridos e ondulados cabelos acajus, um grande sorriso e olhos incrivelmente verdes.

         - Parecem até os olhos do... – e então Hermione paralisou.

         Concentrou-se mais uma vez e reparou bem nos olhos da mulher. Ocorreu-lhe então quem eram aqueles da foto.

         - Os padrinhos da Ametista eram os pais do Harry!

         Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas confusa. _"Mas por que o Lupin nunca contou nada para o Harry ou para a Ametista?! Com certeza, se eles soubessem, eles teriam me contato."_.

         Em seguida, Hermione virou pela última vez a folha do álbum de Ametista e arregalou os olhos. Leu a legenda: _meus pais e chocou-se com uma revelação:_

         - Mas esse é o...

         Nem bem terminou e colocou o álbum debaixo do braço, correndo para um lugar onde somente uma pessoa poderia responder a sua questão. _"Será ele mesmo?!"_

***

Mesmo batendo a porta em sua cara, Harry não desistiu e entrou na sala de Lupin, dando de cara com Sirius, pronto para explodir.

         - Eu pensei que você não tivesse coragem de entrar aqui! – gritou com o afilhado. 

         Harry estufou o peito e respondeu:

         - Nós temos que conversar, Sirius. – disse calmamente.

         Entretanto, ouviu em contrapartida um rugido:

         - VOCÊ ME DESOBEDECEU, HARRY! – vociferou Sirius.

         - Por que desobedeci? Você não tem porque me afastar dela! – respondeu Harry ficando nervoso igualmente.

         O garoto pôde observar a face de Sirius contorcer-se como a de Snape e corar furiosamente.

         - EU TENHO MILHARES DE MOTIVOS PARA TE DEIXAR BEM LONGE DELA! – berrou, ficando sem ar.

         Harry sentiu que ia encolher, mas voltou a estufar o peito.

         - Então me diga algum pelo menos!

         Sirius parecia querer falar algo muito sério, mas hesitou e respondeu:

         - ELA É PERIGOSA! EU TENTEI TE AVISAR ANTES, MAS VOCÊ NÃO ME DÁ OUVIDOS!

         - E o que ela pode fazer comigo?! – perguntou curioso e raivoso.

         - ELA PODE TE ENFEITIÇAR COMO A...

         Nesse momento, adentraram na sala Lupin e Arabella, vindos da de Dumbledore. Arabella tomou a frente, com a expressão brava.

         - Que é que está acontecendo aqui?! – e olhou para ambos. – Alguém pode me explicar?!

         Sirius aproximou-se dos dois amigos e vociferou novamente.

         - VOCÊ QUER SABER O QUE O SEU AFILHADO FEZ?! – Arabella continuou séria. – ELE ESTAVA BEIJANDO AQUELA GAROTA! 

         Harry não pôde deixar de corar. Ouvir que ele andava beijando qualquer garota que fosse ainda o deixava muito incomodado.

         - Que garota? – indagou Lupin, e Harry notou certa empolgação na voz do professor. 

         - A Ametista. – disse Arabella, sem sequer ler a mente de qualquer um deles.

         Sirius virou-se revoltado em sua direção.

         - VOCÊ SABIA?! VOCÊ SABIA QUE O HARRY IA FAZER ISSO?!

         Arabella bufou e agora ficou realmente nervosa.

         - Sirius! Ele tem todo o direito de fazer isso! Ele tem quinze anos Sirius! Por Merlin, deixe de ser rabugento!

         Lupin quis rir, mas segurou-se, assim como Harry. Arabella retrucava de forma contagiante, fazendo Sirius contorcer-se novamente.

         - EXISTEM CENTENAS DE GAROTAS POR HOGWARTS, BELLA! ELE PODERIA MUITO BEM TER ESCOLHIDO QUALQUER UMA DELAS! A IRMÃ DO RONY ERA MAIS APROPRIADA PARA ELE DO QUE AQUELA GAROTA! – ralhou Sirius mais uma vez, agora com a mulher.

         Arabella não conseguiu deixar por menos e respondeu:

         - COMO?! PODERIA TER _ESCOLHIDO_ QUALQUER GAROTA?! NÃO SIRIUS, ELE NÃO É COMO _VOCÊ_ ERA QUANDO TINHA QUINZE ANOS! ELE NÃO FICAVA SEDUZINDO AS GAROTAS PARA DEPOIS JOGAR FORA! – ela parecia mais furiosa como nunca.

         Sirius arregalou os olhos e respirou fundo, abaixando a voz de forma incrivelmente rápida e respondendo a Arabella de um jeito que chegava até a ser carinhoso.

         - Eu não jogava fora as garotas que eu tinha, Bella. Eu nunca fiz isso! Muito menos com...

         - VOCÊ JÁ PENSOU QUE ELA PODERIA GOSTAR DELE?! VOCÊ JÁ PAROU PARA PENSAR QUE ALGUMAS DAQUELAS GAROTAS QUE VOCÊ DISPENSOU REALMENTE PODERIAM GOSTAR DE VOCÊ?! – estava nítida a revolta de Arabella, que lutava para conter as lágrimas.

         Sirius abaixou os olhos e sentiu-se ligeiramente culpado. Depois, ouviu algo que o fez retomar a discussão, de forma mais feroz que nunca.

         - VOCÊ JÁ IMAGINOU QUE O HARRY PODE ESTAR GOSTANDO DELA?! – gritou Arabella.

         Sirius levantou a cabeça e ficou roxo novamente.

         - NÃO! O HARRY NUNCA GOSTARIA DELA! ELE NÃO PODE! NÃO DEVE! ELA NÃO É PARA ELE! HARRY NÃO PODE GOSTAR...

         - MAS EU GOSTO!

         Ouviu-se o grito desesperado do garoto logo embaixo de Sirius, que se virou bruscamente, encontrando os olhos verdes e vivos de Harry o observarem com intensidade.

         - VOCÊ O QUE?!

         - EU GOSTO DELA! EU SEI QUE GOSTO DA AMETISTA!

         Sirius respirou fundo e praticamente pulou em cima do afilhado, gritando:

         - VOCÊ ESTÁ PEDINDO PARA LEVAR UMA SURRA, HARRY?!

         Lupin imediatamente segurou Sirius, que respirou fundo e sentou-se na cadeira, de um jeito inconsolável. Arabella, diante da situação, tomou a mão do garoto e o retirou da sala de Lupin.

***

A escuridão já tinha tomado Hogwarts quando Ametista chegou à sala mais temida da escola. E lá estava, sentado em uma cadeira, como se a estivesse esperando.

         - Severo. – chamou a garota.

         O mestre levantou a cabeça lentamente e notava-se uma expressão de desconfiança.

         - Como você está? – indagou em seu tom seco.

         - Bem – ela olhou a sua volta e achou a bancada mais próxima a mesa do mestre e sentou-se. – Você viu o que aconteceu?

         - Se você fala em relação a Lúcio Malfoy, sim eu vi – deu uma pausa. – Mas eu não pude ajudá-la.

         Ametista mantinha-se decidida. Fixou bem a visão em Severo e perguntou:

         - Eu vim aqui porque quero conversar com você – Snape não moveu um músculo do rosto. – Uma conversa que venho atrasando há meses.

         - E é sobre...? – perguntou ainda sem emoção.

         - Sobre Harry Potter.

         Neste momento, a expressão "pacífica" de Snape desapareceu. Ele ajeitou-se na cadeira e a encarou de forma feroz.

         - E o que eu tenho para escutar sobre esse garoto, Ametista? – indagou, ligeiramente cauteloso.

         Ametista respirou fundo e começou:

         - Por que você sempre me fez vê-lo de um jeito que ele não é?

         Snape contorceu o rosto levemente e respondeu:

         - _Não é?_ Sobre o que você está falando?

         - O senhor sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando – retrucou Ametista rapidamente. – Não se faça de desentendido!          

         O professor fechou mais ainda a cara.

         - Olhe o tom que você fala comigo, Ametista! – repreendeu-a. – Eu não admito que você...

         - _Não admite?_ Não admite? – Ametista começava a corar furiosamente. – _Eu_ não admito que você tenha me feita de idiota por tantos anos! Por ter acreditado em você!

         Snape levantou da cadeira de súbito e aproximou o próprio rosto do da menina.

         - Feita de idiota? Foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi? – ele mantinha o mesmo tom seco e austero, mas muito mais ameaçador.

         Ametista permaneceu encarando o mestre, desafiadora.

         - Sim, foi isso mesmo que você ouviu! Eu não devia ter dado ouvidos a você, não devia ter ficado noites esperando que você voltasse para casa, não para me dar aulas, mas para ouvir suas histórias! 

         Snape retornou um olhar igual ao dado ao antigo e falso professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Gilderoy Lockhart, a Ametista. Ela, por sua vez, não pareceu se impressionar. A maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts provavelmente, já estariam aos seus pés pedindo clemência.

         - Você fala como se arrependesse de tudo que passamos. 

         - E você não tem nem idéia do por quê? – Snape permaneceu imóvel. – Eu me arrependo de ter passado toda a minha infância com uma imagem sua, mas completamente destorcida. Eu me arrependo de ter defendido você perante àqueles que o conheciam de verdade. Eu me arrependo de ter dado a mínima importância a um elfo que foi mais sincero a mim do que você – Ametista respirou fundo e continuou. – E eu me arrependo, mais do que tudo, de ter te considerado um pai, um ser que me amaria apesar de todos os problemas – a garota sentia tanta dor, e fazia de tudo para não desmanchar na frente de Snape. – apesar de todos os meus defeitos, alguém em quem eu pudesse me espelhar, alguém em que eu pudesse sentir um amor incondicional, um orgulho que não tivesse tamanho. Mas agora, eu sei que tudo foi uma ilusão.  

         Snape sentiu desabar, e baixou o olhar. Como pôde ter sido tão falso, tão amargo, tão insensível? Como não conseguiu enxergar que deveria mostrar, mesmo que de dentro de uma casa, o mundo real, as coisas como elas realmente são? Não deveria ter mentido, ter omitido tantas verdades? Agora, passava a questionar-se sobre a maior mentira de todas. Deveria consertar, agora, os erros do passado, abrindo o jogo, mesmo que aquilo mudasse para sempre as suas vidas? 

         Ametista sentiu a garganta sufocar e soltou um grande suspiro. Sem querer, junto dele veio uma lágrima. Snape notou. E ela quis dar um chute em si mesma naquele momento. Não queria mostrar fraqueza na frente dele. E para ela, chorar era a maior das fraquezas.

         Esperou que Snape dissesse algo, e ele não disse. Ametista, então, fez menção de levantar-se da bancada e seguir seu caminho. Ela sabia, lá no fundo, que a conversa seria inútil mesmo. Entretanto, Snape segurou sua mão esquerda num impulso e os dois encararam-se novamente.

         - Mas eu só fiz isso pelo seu bem... – murmurou Snape.

         Provavelmente, pela primeira vez na sua vida, Snape sentia-se vulnerável. Justo, já que aquela garota sentada à sua frente representava tantas coisas boas em sua vivência.

         - _Meu_ bem? – surpreendeu-se Ametista. – Não, eu acho que foi pelo _seu_ bem! E você quer um exemplo disso? – Snape continuou levemente fraco diante das palavras de Ametista. – Muito bem, fixe-se em Harry Potter, certo? – o rosto de Snape contorceu-se novamente. – Agora, imagine uma pessoa que sempre ouviu dois lados diferentes dele. Um bom, e outro horrível. Somente dessa palavra já dá para notar que o lado ruim pesava bem mais que o lado bom, não é mesmo? – ela ainda conseguia controlar-se e alfinetar o mestre. – Foi assim que eu o conheci. Com o passar do ano, eu fui notando que havia algo de errado em tudo o quê eu conhecia sobre ele. O lado bom dele parecia ser mais convincente do que o lado ruim, que eu conhecia do começo ao fim...     

         - E qual foi sua conclusão? – interrompeu-a num tom baixo.

         Ametista concentrou seus olhos azuis nos escuros e misteriosos olhos do professor. Eles pareciam ansiosos e temerosos. 

         - Eu descobri que nenhum estava certo. Nem meu avô, nem você conheciam Harry Potter. Não do jeito que eu conheci...

         A leve fúria de Snape em relação a Harry voltou aos poucos.

         - Que jeito? – perguntou nervoso. 

         - Eu posso dizer que vi os mais diferentes tipos de reações possíveis vindos dele – os olhos azuis brilharam fracamente, mas Snape notou. – E posso dizer que ele ainda pode me surpreender.

         Snape engoliu em seco e retomou:

         - O que você quer dizer com isso? 

         Ametista pareceu tomar coragem.

         - Eu quero dizer que, talvez, se eu o conhecesse sem ouvir sempre a _sua voz em meu ouvido, talvez – repetiu, frisando. – o final poderia ser diferente._

         Snape franziu a sobrancelha.

         - O que? Final diferente?

         Agora, Ametista pegou mais um pouco de ar e reuniu toda a sua ousadia e coragem, ambiciosa.

         - _Eu poderia ter notado mais cedo que poderia me apaixonar por ele_.

         Snape cambaleou para trás e caiu em sua cadeira, pasmo. As pernas tremiam e sentiu um aperto ainda maior no coração.

         - _Você_ o quê?

         - Eu gosto dele. Eu descobri que gosto mesmo dele – Ametista pegou-se surpresa por estar tão calma ao aceitar o fato. – E nada que você possa me contar a mais, ou tentar me enganar, não vai funcionar. Não desta vez!

         Snape parecia ter perdido a noção do tempo. Ficou tentando assimilar as palavras que entravam em seus ouvidos como num turbilhão. E nada fazia aquilo parar.

         - Eu não posso permitir isso! – falou repentinamente, dirigindo o olhar para Ametista novamente. – Isso não vai acontecer!

         - Você não permite? Certo, então, da próxima vez que eu resolver gostar de alguém, eu venho aqui e peço sua permissão, está bem?

         Snape levantou bruscamente da cadeira novamente e disse:

         - Não gosto de sarcasmo nem ironia, Ametista!

         - Engraçado, não? Pois, sabe, foi exatamente você que me ensinou isso, esqueceu?

         Snape rangeu os dentes furioso. Ela tinha as respostas na ponta da língua.

         - Não quero ouvir mais nada sobre você e Potter, está entendendo? Não quero mais...

         - Sinto muito, mas eu não obedeço mais a você, Severo – retrucou bravamente, interrompendo-o. – Não vou mais ficar aceitando suas mentiras.

         - Você está sobre minha supervisão, Ametista. Seu avô deixou isso bem claro quando te entregou a mim. – respondeu Snape, com os olhos brilhando de nervosismo e fúria.

         - Eu não consigo entender como ele pôde acreditar em você. Eu não preciso obedecê-lo, eu vou pedir que meu avô passe a supervisão para o professor Lupin.

         Snape sentiu o sangue ferver e arregalou os olhos.

         - Ao Lupin? Você tem certeza? Você prefere viver com um... um _ser como aquele, do que viver comigo?_

         - Eu prefiro viver com um lobisomem, se é isso que quer dizer, do que viver com você – Ametista paralisou por um momento e voltou a dizer, diante de um espantado Snape. – Eu gostaria que minha mãe não tivesse morrido, eu gostaria de poder acreditar nas coisas, de poder ver através de uma capa de amargura. Ela deveria estar aqui comigo. Não deveria estar morta.

         Snape sentiu outra pontada no coração e os joelhos vacilarem. Nunca gostara de tocar nesse assunto com Ametista.

         - AH! – gritou de súbito a garota e aproximou-se de Snape. – Tenho ainda mais uma reclamação a fazer. O senhor sempre soube que meu pai abandonou eu e minha mãe, não é mesmo? 

         O homem arregalou os olhos e perdeu a fala. Como ela descobrira?!

         - Espantado? Pois, agora eu sei que ele fugiu, que ele me abandonou, que desejou a minha morte, que foi um covarde. Mas você sempre fez questão de nunca mencionar nada sobre ele e me fez criar uma imagem de um herói. Até mesmo isso, Severo, você não deveria ter feito. _Muito menos isso_.

         Snape perdera totalmente a seqüência de palavras que formavam em sua cabeça e ficou calado, olhando para o chão. Ametista decidiu deixar a sala, sem olhar para trás. _"Perdão?"_, pensou Snape na primeira palavra que veio a sua cabeça após alguns minutos. _"Ela nunca irá me perdoar."._

***

Hermione, obstinada, pronunciou a senha secreta e adentrou, carregando o álbum em suas mãos. Subiu as escadas giratórias e abriu a porta ligeiramente de forma brusca. Encontrou o diretor com seus óculos, lendo um antigo pergaminho, extremamente concentrado.

         Aproximou-se devagar, então, e pigarreou, chamando a atenção de Dumbledore, que não notara. Tentou mais uma vez, sem sucesso. A apreensão era tão grande, que Hermione não conseguiu se conter, jogando o álbum em cima da mesa do diretor, que deu um pulo, retirando os óculos.

         - Srta. Granger?! O que a senhorita está fa...  

         Hermione porém, o interrompeu e disse apenas:

         - Este é Sirius Black, não é?


	31. A Escolha do Chapéu Seletor

CAPÍTULO VINTE E NOVE – A ESCOLHA DO CHAPÉU SELETOR 

O dedo indicador de Hermione indicava uma foto antiga, onde lia-se numa legenda logo abaixo: meus pais. Dumbledore concentrou o olhar e logo encontrou a dúvida de Hermione. Um casal, por volta de seus vinte e três anos, abraçados levemente, carregando uma criança. A mulher era incrivelmente bonita. Cabelos platinados desciam pelas suas costas em ondas, um largo sorriso, e dois profundos e grandes olhos azuis. O diretor não pôde deixar de sorrir e relembrou tantos momentos passados ao lado de sua filha, Hariel. Entretanto, ao seu lado, estava um jovem, tão bonito quanto a moça, de cabelos negros na altura de seus ombros, uma cara amarrada, e também grandes olhos azuis, mas não tão enigmáticos quanto os da jovem. 

         - É ele, não é? – indagou novamente Hermione. – É o Sirius!

          Durante anos aquela foto sempre fora algo que Dumbledore tentara esconder a todo custo. Entretanto, a verdade estampada tão claramente, com o passar dos tempos, foi ficando cada vez mais obscura, mais complicada, mais escondida. Assim, como num Feitiço de Esquecimento, foi deixada para trás, no passado, enterrada para sempre. 

         O bruxo tivera convicção que seria melhor assim. Não revelar todos os segredos e histórias que envolviam seus entes mais amados. Contudo, o que ele não sabia era que, o _para sempre_ não seria a eternidade que ele esperava. Naquele exato momento, aquela jovem bruxa, de quinze anos, e tão astuta quanto ele mesmo fora um dia, estava abrindo um caminho que fora disfarçado tão bem, exatamente por ele.

         - Professor, eu sei que é o Sirius Black. O senhor não precisa mais esconder nada de mim. – retomou Hermione claramente apreensiva.

         Dumbledore pegou o álbum, as mãos trêmulas, e encontrou as duas outras fotos. Ele, segurando a neta; ela com os padrinhos; e finalmente, com os pais.

         - Srta. Granger... – começou devagar. – Hermione... – ela corou. – Essa história deveria ter sido apagada da minha memória, mas eu achei que, certamente, ela seria necessária em algum dia.   

         A garota abriu bem os ouvidos e guardava cada palavra com uma atenção imensa. Dumbledore indicou a cadeira para que ela pudesse sentar. Ele largou o livro em cima de sua mesa e voltou os grandes olhos azuis para a monitora da Grifinória.

         - Antes, eu preciso que você prometa a mim que não contará isso a Ametista...

         - Mas ela tem o direito de saber quem é o seu pai! – interrompeu-o Hermione agitada.

         - Ela saberá, muito em breve, eu posso sentir. Mas no momento, você deverá somente comentar sobre isso com a professora Figg ou com Lupin.

         - Posso contar para Rony ou Harry? – perguntou tímida.

         - Mesmo sendo seus amigos, eu prefiro que isso fique somente entre nós. – pediu o diretor calmamente.

         Hermione olhou para os próprios pés, corando ligeiramente.

         - Claro, professor.

         Dumbledore suspirou e perguntou:

         - Por onde você quer que eu comece?

         - Bem, o senhor poderia me explicar como Sirius é o pai da Ametista? – Dumbledore franziu a testa confuso. Hermione parecia dizer aquilo incrédula. – Digo, é impossível, afinal, nós já presenciamos muitas demonstrações um para com o outro, e eu posso afirmar que nenhuma delas apresentava qualquer parentesco em comum.

         O bruxo arriscou um riso. Aquilo era verdade.

         - Sabe Hermione, a história é bem comprida, e eu tenho certeza de que você deve estar sedenta por informa...

         De repente, como se fosse um furacão, Arabella entrou na sala, batendo a porta fortemente.

         - Alvo, você precisa dar um jeito, e rápido, no Sirius! Ele ameaçou dar uma surra em Harry! – ela parecia apavorada.

         Dumbledore levantou da cadeira, fechando o álbum rapidamente.

         - O que?! – não entendeu.

         Arabella pareceu pegar um pouco de ar, e somente assim notou a presença de Hermione.

         - Harry – ela olhou para Hermione, que parecia tão apreensiva quanto o diretor. – disse a Sirius que ele gosta da Ametista.

         Hermione arregalou os olhos para Arabella, e voltou a olhar para o diretor. Pôde perceber que ele não conseguiu conter-se e abriu um sorriso acanhado.

         - Então, Harry gosta da Ametista? – Arabella confirmou com a cabeça. – Muito interessante...

         - Alvo, tenho certeza que é, mas a situação é que tive de retirar Harry da sala e deixá-lo com Rony na sala comunal da Grifinória, o mais longe possível de Sirius! Remo deve estar com ele. Eu preciso da sua ajuda!

         Dumbledore ajeitou o manto que vestia sobre sua roupa e andou até Arabella. Colocou, antes, a mão esquerda no ombro de Hermione, ainda sentada, mas estática, e disse:

         - Conversamos mais tarde, Srta. Granger. É melhor você se dirigir até a torre da Grifinória. Talvez estejam precisando da sua presença.

         Hermione engoliu em seco e concordou. Levantou rapidamente e saiu da sala, deixando Dumbledore e Arabella sozinhos. Antes de seguirem caminho até a sala de Lupin, na tentativa de acalmar Sirius, Dumbledore chamou Arabella até sua mesa discretamente. A mestra acompanhou-o e, quase teve um choque ao ver o álbum ser aberto naquela foto.

         - Mas, o que...o que é isso? – perguntou, gaguejando surpresa.

         - Este é o álbum de fotos de Ametista. Severo dera a ela, após descobrir que a imagem de Sirius fora totalmente coberta.

         - Mas, como está assim agora? – surpreendeu-se a mestra, concentrando os pequenos olhos negros no rosto de Sirius.

         Dumbledore pigarreou levemente e respondeu:

         - A Srta. Granger o achou, eu presumo, e o trouxe até mim. A foto estava dessa forma – e ele apontou para o jovem. – Sirius aparece completamente. 

         Arabella levou uma das mãos a boca e suspirou.

         - E agora, Alvo? Tudo virá à tona bem agora?! Nenhum dos dois têm emoção estável para agüentar mais essa revelação.

         O bruxo encarou Arabella e, então, ela pôde entender tudo. Lendo a sua mente, tudo parecia mais claro e certo. Ele estava temeroso.

         - Já estão atrás das verdades, Bella. Logo, as encontrarão e nos levaram antes mesmo que pudessem ser esclarecidas.

         Arabella concordou e disse:

         - Então, deixe-me falar com Hermione. Será melhor.

         - Mas ainda não conte nada sobre o nascimento. Ainda é muito cedo.

         Dumbledore achava que ainda havia tempo para acalmar todos os temperamentos. Porém, como dificilmente acontecia, ele estava errado.

***

- Você o quê?!

         Rony tinha os olhos arregalados ao ouvir Harry contar sobre o ocorrido há pouco. Sentados num canto discreto do salão comunal, assistiam pela enorme janela as estrelas dançarem juntamente da lua.

         - Fale baixo Rony! – ralhou Harry. – Por que a surpresa?

         - Eu pensei que você havia desistido dela, digo, depois de eu ter dito que ela não era para você.

         - Mas você estava enganado. Você não entende, não é mesmo? – Rony sentiu as orelhas ferverem. 

         - Eu sei muito bem o que é gostar de uma garota, Harry. E posso te garantir que eu entendo muito mais disso do que você!

         Harry bufou. Rony não permitia que ele contasse, mas continuou:

         - Não é essa a questão Rony. Eu sei muito bem que você gosta da Hermione e tudo mais, mas...

         - Harry? O que foi que aconteceu?

         Rony virou-se e encontrou Hermione, ofegante, com os olhos bem abertos. Harry sacudiu a cabeça. _"Agora só me falta essa!"_.

         - Eu estava na sala do Dumbledore e a professora Figg disse que Sirius quis dar uma surra em você e...

         - Uma surra?! – alterou-se Rony. – Mas ele não pode fazer isso! Como você não me contou isso, Harry?!

         - Você ainda não deixou! – irritou-se Harry.        

         - Parem vocês dois! – repreendeu-os Hermione, sentando-se ao lado de Rony. – Parecem dois garotinhos de cinco anos!

         Rony resmungou qualquer coisa para Harry, que não ligou.

         - Harry, que é que houve? – perguntou a garota calmamente.

         - Depois da Ametista ter voltado da ala hospitalar, ela foi até o meu quarto para conversarmos – Harry frisou bem ao final. – O que aconteceu é que nós já estávamos estranhos um com o outro desde o nosso beijo na sala comunal – Rony fez uma careta discreta. – Mas acho que ela decidiu aceitar que deveríamos discutir sobre isso, e... acabamos nos beijando de novo. 

         Hermione sorriu ligeiramente.

         - Eu disse! Vocês precisavam apenas se conhecer melhor!

         - Eu não mudei minha opinião sobre ela, Mione. – reclamou Rony.

         Ignorado, o garoto fechou a cara diante da continuação de Harry, colocando uma bala na boca.

         - O problema foi que Sirius nos pegou. E, não me pergunte porque, mas eu tenho certeza que ele estava com _ciúmes_.

         - Ciúmes? – estranhou Hermione.

         - É, como se a Ametista fosse, sei lá, alguém da família dele... – respondeu Harry.

         A mente da garota logo funcionou. _"Ele deve ter ficado com ciúmes, já que afinal, Harry estava beijando a sua filha."_.

         - Então, eu fui falar com ele, mas Sirius parecia transtornado demais para conversar – Harry pegou ar. – Ele e a Bella discutiram e, eu acabei falando para ele que... bem, ah...

         - O que? – perguntou Rony curioso.

         - Disse que gostava dela.

         Rony engasgou com a bala.

         - COMO?! – tossiu. – Você gosta dela?

         Harry hesitou, mas respondeu:

         - Sim, acho que sim.

         - AH! Por favor! – resmungou fortemente Rony, e saiu em direção ao quarto.

         Harry trocou um olhar perdido com Hermione, que respondeu:

         - Ele só deve estar com ciúmes, só isso...

***

- Aprender a domar suas emoções e enfrentar seus sentimentos, deixando seu estúpido orgulho de lado! É isso que você precisa, Sirius!

         Sirius estava encostado no parapeito da janela da sala de Lupin. Seu amigo tentava entender o que acontecera. O bruxo estava olhando para os próprios pés, como se estivesse com medo de olhar para Lupin.

         - Você sabe que um dia isso aconteceria, Sirius! – Lupin ouviu um ligeiro suspiro do homem. – Hariel morreu, mas Ametista está bem viva, e abaixo de seu nariz. Ela tem o direito de saber a verdade...

         - Que verdade?! – falou finalmente o bruxo. – Não há verdade nenhuma! Você sabe disso!

         Dumbledore invadiu a sala, acompanhado de Arabella. A bruxa escondia-se levemente atrás do diretor. Sirius não conseguiu encará-la.

         - Como você está, Sirius? – indagou o diretor.

         O homem encarou Dumbledore no fundo de seus olhos, e depois os abaixou novamente.

         - Eu entrei naquele quarto. Eu senti que precisava ir até lá. E eu fui – Sirius começou a divagar, parecia que não percebera. – E eu senti um aperto no meu coração ao ver a história se repetir. – ele levantou os olhos novamente, agora somente para o diretor.

         Dumbledore aproximou-se de Sirius, e pôde sentir a sua angústia. A dor era tão intensa, que o bruxo podia senti-la.

         - Está na hora, Sirius – ele levantou a cabeça rapidamente assustado. – Chegou.

         - Não, eu não posso! – relutou firmemente, mas Dumbledore não assentiu e prosseguiu.

         - Você pode e vai conseguir – deu uma pausa. – Quase catorze anos, Sirius! Catorze anos de mágoa para você em Azkaban, para ela naquela casa! Presa, escondida, sem saber ao menos o porquê.

         - Mas eu não acho que seja a melhor hora para isso! Eu não vou! – retrucou novamente Sirius.

         Arabella finalmente se pronunciou, aproximando-se ligeiramente de Dumbledore, e encarando o homem à sua frente.

         - Hermione sabe.

         Lupin e Sirius paralisaram. Havia mais alguém. 

         - Hermione sabe? – engasgou Lupin.

         A mulher concordou com a cabeça.

         - Você se lembra da foto que você e Hariel tiraram no dia do batismo de Ametista? – perguntou Arabella para Sirius, que arregalou os olhos. – Ela estava num álbum de fotos que Snape dera a ela quando era pequena. O fato é que ela deveria estar coberta até hoje, já que você fez questão de esquecer tudo isso...

         - Eu apareço na foto, não é mesmo? – concluiu Sirius.

         Arabella andou um pouco mais e encarou Sirius de bem perto. Ambos ficaram calados por algum tempo. Lupin e Dumbledore apenas esperavam. De repente, lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos de Arabella. Sirius hesitou, mas levantou as mãos e fechou-as no rosto da mulher a sua frente. Com o dedão, limpou as pequenas lágrimas e, em seguida, a abraçou fortemente.

         Dumbledore lançou um olhar a Lupin, e ambos saíram da sala. Lupin ainda olhou mais uma vez para dentro antes de fechar a porta. Sentiu o coração quebrar. 

         Sirius deixou novamente algumas lágrimas caírem de seus brilhantes olhos azuis e pensou em meio ao abraço de Arabella: _"Eu ando chorando demais, isso não é bom!"_, e riu mentalmente.

         - Não seja bobo Sirius! – arriscou Arabella, ainda abraçada ao bruxo.

         No instante seguinte, eles se soltaram e permaneceram olhando um ao outro.

         - Você... você ouviu meu pensamento sem estar olhando para mim? – hesitou em perguntar Sirius.

         O homem notou quando a mestra engoliu em seco e respondeu, disfarçando:

         - Faziam muitos anos em que eu não conseguia fazer isso. – e lembrou de uma noite em especial. Seus olhos marejaram.

         Ficaram se observando por alguns instantes. Ambos sabiam bem o que fazia Arabella ler os pensamentos sem o contato visual. Foi ela que decidiu começar a falar.

         - Você não deve se culpar, Sirius – ele arriscou um sorriso de conforto. – Nada daquilo que aconteceu foi culpa sua ou da Hariel.

         Sirius piscou forte e suspirou.

         - Eu queria acreditar, mas não entendo. Não entendo como ela pode ser tão parecida comigo!

         Agora foi Arabella que arriscou um sorriso.

         - É claro que ela é parecida com você! Ela é sua filha! – Sirius não deixou de balançar negativamente com a cabeça. – Você esqueceu-se da cerimônia do batismo, não é mesmo?

         - Não me faça lembrar disso!

         - E por que não? Talvez, porque tenha sido o dia mais feliz da sua vida! – os olhos negros de Arabella chegaram a brilhar.

         Sirius fechou os olhos e lembrou-se.

         - Eu tinha as duas pessoas que eu mais amava tão perto de mim! – e soltou uma leve risada. – Ainda sinto o cheiro dela no meu travesseiro. O perfume de sândalo. 

         Arabella sentiu-se ligeiramente desanimada, mas voltou a concentrar-se em Sirius.

         - Nós sempre sabíamos se ela estava por perto, não é mesmo? O sândalo exalava do corpo como se fosse algo já dela, e somente dela!

         Sirius abriu os olhos e encarou novamente Arabella.

         - Ametista tem o mesmo perfume de sândalo. 

         Arabella sorriu levemente.

         - Como você sabe?

         - Desde pequena ela tinha o cheiro da mãe.

         - Talvez, Harry tenha gostado exatamente disso nela.

         Sirius trocou mais um olhar com Arabella e fechou a cara novamente. A mulher aproximou-se mais do rosto de Sirius e concentrou o olhar em seus olhos azuis.

         - Já é hora de vocês enfrentarem a verdade, e você sabe disso. Por mais doloroso que isso possa ser, é necessário.

         Sirius nada respondeu e continuou a encarar Arabella. Ambos permaneceram calados, até que Sirius levantou sua mão direita e acariciou ligeiramente seu rosto. Arabella arregalou os olhos e levantou-se bruscamente.

         - Não! Não! – gritou surpresa. – Nunca mais pense isso, Sirius! – o bruxo levantou-se juntamente com Arabella espantado. – Não pense nisso, não é certo!

         Sirius, atônito, tentou desculpar-se:

         - Sinto muito, Bella – ele pôde perceber novamente algumas ralas lágrimas escorrerem discretamente sobre a pele da bruxa. – Eu me arrependo algumas vezes.

         - Bom, não deve! Você fez tudo certo, Sirius! E se você não tivesse feito isso, não seria feliz como foi por todos aqueles esses anos!

         A respiração de Arabella retomou o controle e ela voltou a posição inicial.

         - Escute, Sirius. Apenas Remo e eu vivemos tão de perto tudo o que você passou. E nós temos razão em dizer que você deve esquecer... 

         - Eu nunca vou esquecer. – interrompeu-a nervoso.

         Arabella suspirou e dirigiu-se à porta.

         - Eu digo isso, Sirius, pois eu te conheço muito mais do que você imagina e sei muito bem a dor que você passou – Sirius abaixou os olhos. – Mas o correto a ser feito neste momento é aceitar que a mágoa que ainda existe no seu coração pode ser coberta por uma felicidade que você afastou durante todos esses anos – Sirius voltou o olhar para Arabella. – Eu confio em você. 

         Arabella deixou a sala e parou do lado de fora, encostando-se à parede e suspirando. Tampou a boca para controlar o choro. Sirius, por sua vez, sentou-se na cadeira de Lupin e fechou os olhos, tentando lembrar daquele doce gosto, e então ele entendia porquê fora uma pessoa tão importante.

***

Cruzando os corredores da masmorra, Ametista sentia uma profunda mágoa misturada a um ódio crescente. O quê mais faltava para completar seu dia? Havia saído há pouco tempo da ala hospitalar, o sol se punha. Encontrou Harry, encontrou Black, encontrou Snape. Tudo parecia mais confuso ainda enquanto tentava se distanciar da área em que se localizava. Sabia bem que corria um grande risco de encontrar outro homem. E, realmente, ela preferia ficar sem isso.

         - Você nem me agradeceu. – ouviu uma voz logo em suas costas.

         Ametista suspirou e virou-se, encontrando os olhos acinzentados de Draco Malfoy. O garoto parecia mais pálido do que de costume.

         - Agradecer? – estranhou, já sem paciência.       

         - Claro, afinal fui eu quem solucionou uma parte do mistério daquela noite. – e então ela lembrou-se de Lúcio Malfoy.

         - Malfoy, escute, eu não estou num dos meus melhores dias e não quero perder meu tempo com você novamente. – avisou.

         - Sem problemas – respondeu, fazendo Ametista espantar-se. – Eu tenho a ligeira impressão que passaremos muito tempo juntos ainda.

         Ametista franziu a testa e respondeu:

         - Ficou maluco?! – Draco deu um sorriso cínico. – Eu faço tudo que posso para ficar bem longe de você!

         Draco cerrou os olhos em um tom pretensioso.

         - Você diz isso por eu ter quase te matado, ou por eu ter te ajudado a salvar a si mesma – Ametista fez uma careta. – ou ainda por eu te beijado?

         Ametista havia se esquecido do episódio no corredor quando Draco lançou-se para cima dela. E depois, relembrou um revoltado Harry Potter lançar-se acima de Draco e atingir um belo soco em seu rosto.

         - Não me faça lembrar disso. – disse em tom enojado.

         - Não me agradou nem um pouco, posso te garantir – Draco não conseguiu apagar a sensação que ela o provocara. Um arrepio diferente. – Até a Weasley foi melhor que você. – Draco se recriminava por dentro. Sabia que não havia como comparar Gina com Ametista. A primeira fora tudo extremamente calculado, mas incrivelmente surpreendente.  

         Ametista sacudiu a cabeça.

         - Eu tenho muito mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui escutando as suas asneiras, Malfoy. Eu espero profundamente que nós não tenhamos mais ter que nos ver, e também anseio que possa ser bem castigado em casa. 

         Draco fechou a cara.

         - Por que você diz isso?

         - Ouvi dizer que você flagrou seu pai estuporando o professor Lupin. Acho que ele não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito, não é mesmo?

         - Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida, Dumbledore! – ralhou Draco irritado.

         - Então fique bem longe da minha!

         Draco e Ametista tomaram direções diferentes. Realmente, aquilo não ficaria daquela forma para nenhum dos dois. Um dia, eles resolveriam seus problemas. Talvez, em breve.

***

Já passavam de nove horas. Hermione e Harry estavam ainda localizados na sala comunal. Rony subira para o quarto e ficara lá. A sala comunal começava a esvaziar vagarosamente, até que uma imagem alta e imponente entrara na Grifinória.

         - Bella? – estranhou Harry ao observar a madrinha dirigindo-se a eles.

         A bruxa estava com os olhos levemente vermelhos. Parecia que chorara muito. Ela sentou-se junto dos alunos num sofá ao canto da sala comunal, dando uma olhada geral antes.

         - Eu sinto saudades daqui – divagou em tom calmo. – Acho que foi a única época em que fui feliz por completo.

         Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar curioso.

         - Bom, mas eu não estou aqui para isso, não é mesmo? – e deu um sorriso acanhado para ambos. – Hermione, você não se importaria de me acompanhar até minha sala?

         Imediatamente, Hermione corou. Adorava quando os professores a chamavam pelo primeiro nome.

         - Sem problemas, professora. – respondeu, levantando-se.

         Harry ficou observando ambas em pé e nada perguntou. Arabella passou a mão sobre seus cabelos e sorriu.

         - Conversamos melhor mais tarde, ok?

         - Como está o Sirius? – Harry estava muito preocupado.

         Arabella perdeu um pouco da tranqüilidade.

         - Sirius está bem, Harry. Ele só necessita de tempo. – e deixou a sala comunal, com Hermione em seu encalço.

         Harry levantou-se do sofá. Estava sozinho no salão, e então decidiu subir para deitar-se, e tentar conversar com Rony. Entretanto, quando colocou o pé no primeiro degrau da escada, ouviu o quadro abrir. Virou-se e encontrou uma garota cabisbaixa. Ela levantou a cabeça e cruzou seus olhos com os de Harry. Instantaneamente, o coração de Harry disparou.

         - Ametista. – Harry não sabia mais o que dizer. 

         Assim como ele, Ametista sentia-se extremamente envergonhada de olhar em seus olhos novamente depois do que acontecera com eles. As pernas começaram a vacilar mais uma vez.

         - Você estava indo dormir? – ela perguntou calmamente, ainda parada no mesmo lugar.

         - Eu... ah... estava. – respondeu, sem pensar direito.

         - Hum...

         Continuaram se olhando. Harry sentia uma enorme necessidade de correr até ela e dizer tudo o que estava sentindo, ainda não dera tempo de conversar sobre aquilo. Ametista segurava-se para não partir em sua direção e abraçá-lo. Ela precisava de algum conforto.

         Harry decidiu descer do degrau e ir em sua direção. Ametista engoliu em seco. O garoto indicou o sofá logo em frente da lareira para sentarem.

         - Como foi com o Black? – indagou finalmente Ametista.

         - Bem – começou Harry sem nenhum jeito. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas. – ele reagiu da forma que eu imaginava. Da pior forma, digo – Ametista franziu a testa. – Mas acho que logo ele vai se acostumar com a idéia.

         _"Idéia? Que idéia?", pensou Ametista. __"Será que ela entendeu?", pensou Harry curioso. _"Ele fala de ficarmos juntos?"_, pensou novamente a menina. _"Por que é tão difícil falar para ela? Foi tão fácil para os outros!"_._

         Ficaram novamente algum tempo calados, apenas medindo um ao outro. Ametista percebeu que Harry tinha alguns raios azuis em seus olhos verdes. Mais uma qualidade._ "Pare com isso!", repreendeu-se._

         - Eu vou subir agora. Já está tarde e, também, meu dia foi bastante agitado...

         - Mas nós temos tanto para conversar! – interrompeu-a Harry.

         - Eu sei, mas é melhor deixar isso para outro dia. 

         - Eu não quero deixar isso para outro dia, Ametista! – brigou nervoso.

         Ametista franziu a testa.

         - Então vá em frente! Pode falar!

         Harry engoliu em seco. Não era para ser assim. Ele sempre teve um sério problema em se expressar. Ainda mais dizer para uma garota que gostava dela.

         - Bem...eu...é que... – Harry não conseguia falar, gaguejava. 

         Ametista esperou até que ele conseguisse formar uma frase, mas como parecia impossível, ela concentrou o olhar nos seus olhos. Sempre conseguia entendê-lo apenas olhando para eles.

         - Qual é o problema? – perguntou curiosa e ligeiramente ríspida.

         Harry sentia-se ao mesmo tempo extremamente desconfortável por ela olhar tão dentro de seus olhos, e certamente disposto àquela conversa por tê-la tão concentrada nele.

         - É que... foi tão fácil para os outros... 

         - Fácil? – Harry permaneceu calado. Ametista continuou. – O que você disse? – Harry olhou para os pés e então ela deduziu. – O que você falou para o BLACK?

         - Eu não disse nada de muito importante, eu acho...

         - O que você disse? – indagou curiosa novamente.

         Ametista sentia que Harry estava prestes a dizer tudo aquilo que ela queria ouvir. Precisava somente de um novo empurrão para enfrentar toda a fúria de Snape e Sirius juntos.

         Entretanto, antes que Harry pudesse liberar sua garganta de algo que a impedia de deixá-lo falar, Rony apareceu de repente.

         - Ele disse ao Sirius que gostava de você.

         Ametista virou-se imediatamente para a escada do dormitório dos garotos e encontrou Rony Weasley com um pijama engraçado e uma cara muito emburrada.

         - O que você disse?! – repetiu a garota, tentando ainda assimilar a idéia de que Harry assumira que gostava dela.

         Harry arregalou os olhos rapidamente e levantou do sofá. Encontrou os olhos de Rony cheios de raiva e gritou de volta para Ametista:

         - Claro que não! Eu não disse nada disso! Não disse! 

         Ametista sentiu uma caixa de água cair sobre sua cabeça. 

         - Você não disse?! – surpreendeu-se a menina desacreditada.

         Voltou seus olhos azuis para Rony, que deu um riso cínico e subiu a escada novamente. Harry permaneceu paralisado, na direção da escada. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas perdera a coragem de encará-la.

         - Você não disse?! – repetiu, mas não queria deixar transparecer que estava profundamente magoada.

         Harry não sabia o quê responder e ficou calado, ainda sem lançar sequer um olhar em sua direção. Ametista então, levantou bruscamente e saiu do salão comunal da Grifinória. O garoto nada fez para impedi-la, mas após ela sair, chutou-se mentalmente. _"Por que não consigo dizer que gosto dela?! Eu gosto de você, Ametista! Eu gosto!"_.

***

Arabella e Hermione caminhavam em silêncio pelos corredores de Hogwarts em meio à noite que já se formara a muitas horas do lado de fora. Quando começaram a subir as escadas para o sétimo andar, Arabella parou repentinamente. Hermione tornou-se para ela.

         - Professora, a senhorita está bem? – assustou-se a menina. 

         Arabella continuou em silêncio, depois encontrou Hermione a observando aflita. Sorriu ligeiramente. 

         - Hermione, você sabe onde é a minha sala, certo? – a garota confirmou com a cabeça. – Eu preciso falar com o Dumbledore somente por um instante, então você poderia ficar esperando lá até que eu volte?

         - Claro, professora.

         Arabella arriscou mais um sorriso e voltou a descer as escadas. Hermione continuou seu caminho original. A mestra estava com um mau pressentimento e necessitava falar com Dumbledore urgentemente. Correndo, chegou não muito após despedir-se de Hermione. Entretanto, logo ao entrar na sala do diretor, deparou-se com uma visão perturbadora: Ametista estava encolhida num canto da sala, logo abaixo da janela. Trêmula, a professora tentou correr até seu alcance, mas a garota indicou um objeto caído no lado oposto do âmbito. Arabella virou-se de forma brusca e encontrou um espelho quebrado e o velho e desgastado Chapéu Seletor.

         Arabella voltou-se para Ametista. A garota olhava pasma para o objeto, as mãos tremendo fortemente. A mestra aproximou-se de Ametista e encarou os apavorados olhos azuis. Ficou estarrecida.

***

O dia parecia não ter fim. Apressada, Ametista corria pelos corredores após o horário permitido para andanças por Hogwarts. Necessitava receber qualquer expressão de carinho ou conforto naquele momento. Primeiro, uma forte discussão com Snape, depois Harry. E não iria dar de nenhum jeito o gostinho para ele de vê-la arrasada.

         Pensou em ir até o professor Lupin. Ele fora sempre tão amável e compreensivo com ela. E, sem ignorar o fato de que ela realmente se sentia querida quando estava com ele. Porém, em sua mente apareceu a imagem de Sirius Black. Não sabia o quê Harry havia dito a ele, mas deveria estar precisando de algum apoio. Desistiu de Lupin por fim.

         Subitamente, os sempre tão penetrantes olhos azuis de seu avô apareceram-lhe em sua mente. A partir disso, mudou o caminho e foi até a sala do diretor da escola.

         Estranhamente, tudo estava na escuridão, as luzes apagadas, a sala vazia. Ametista não deixou de notar Fawkes que, como sempre, agitou-se freneticamente ao vê-la no âmbito. Depois, sentou-se na cadeira alta do avô e recostou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira. Observou a lua minguante no céu estrelado de primavera daquela época. Logo estariam entrando no verão, e então pensou em como poderiam ser suas férias. Com certeza, não voltaria à Godric´s Hollow se dependesse dela. Aquela casa não era um lar, e sim uma prisão que a trancou durante tantos anos. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando varrer as memórias. Não gostava de lembrar.

         Seus olhos recaíram sobre um banquinho baixo, que reservava em seu topo um antigo chapéu. Ametista lembrou-se de algo da noite em que encontrou Lúcio Malfoy. _"Você disse que ouviu o seu pai, Ametista? A senhorita nem sabe quem é o seu pai! Como pode ter tanta certeza que era ele?! A senhorita não tem nem idéia de quem ele seja? Nada? Mas eu pensava que fosse óbvio! Ah! Havia me esquecido! A senhorita não passou pelo Chapéu Seletor, não é mesmo?". _

         Sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo apenas de pensar na palavra _pai. Era tanta dúvida e raiva que se acumulava em seu coração em relação àquele homem que abandonou sua mãe e a queria ver morta. Sentia um profundo ódio por estar morto. Pelo menos era isso que ela achava._

         _"E se esse Chapéu esclarecer as minhas dúvidas? Será que devo?", pensou relutante. Imaginou então a cena em que seu pai deixava para trás uma mulher e uma criança. __"Eu só digo mais uma coisa a você Hariel, a mulher que eu amei por todos esses anos: eu amaldiçôo você e a essa criança pelo resto da minha vida! Eu não sou mais seu marido, ou o pai desse bebê! Eu desejo tanto que Ametista não tivesse nascido! Desejo que tivesse morrido! Pois eu não teria de carregar tamanho desgosto! Eu te odeio mais que tudo! Você e Ametista!". A voz daquele homem ecoava pela sua mente toda dia, à toda hora._

         Algumas lágrimas ameaçaram cair, mas as prendeu com muito esforço e partiu para cima daquele banquinho. Antes, deu uma olhada em direção à porta, mas parecia que estava realmente sozinha.

         Respirou fundo então, e colocou o Chapéu Seletor entre suas orelhas, cobrindo sua visão. A total escuridão e um silêncio temeroso a faziam sentir as pernas amolecerem. Foi então que, como numa ilusão, num sonho, recebeu uma carga elétrica pelo corpo. Uma dor latente capturou sua mente e apenas conseguiu observar um raio cruzar a sua visão e uma voz gritar:

         - SONSERINA!


	32. Sangue

CAPÍTULO TRINTA - SANGUE 

Num impulso cheio de dor e algo mais que Ametista não conseguia definir, a garota arremessou o Chapéu Seletor contra a parede oposta da sala de Dumbledore, quebrando um de seus objetos. Foi ao chão no segundo seguinte e abraçou as pernas com as mãos e braços trêmulos, jogando-se contra a parede abaixo da janela. Tentava entender de algum modo o quê acabara de acontecer, mas simplesmente, nada vinha a sua mente. A cabeça ainda doía com _aquela coisa_ que a atingiu repentinamente. Não só isso, quando piscava os olhos, via um raio cruzar suas pálpebras.

         Contudo, antes que pudesse compreender algo a mais, uma figura negra e alta invadiu a sala. No escuro, Ametista não conseguiu definir muito bem quem era, mas não sentiu-se ameaçada. Logo, aparecera em seu campo de visão dois olhos temerosos que a olhavam admirada. Arabella. A mestra olhava-a confusa e então Ametista indicou ligeiramente o Chapéu Seletor caído no outro lado da sala. A bruxa desviou o olhar por um momento e voltou-se para Ametista. Aproximou-se da garota encolhida e apavorada, e encarou bem no fundo de seus olhos. 

         Ametista sentiu um leve frio tomá-la por um instante, e recuperar a respiração ao entender a professora olhá-la com certa compaixão e tristeza.

         - Você foi então selecionada para a Sonserina. – afirmou Arabella em tom profundamente culpado. 

         - A senhorita leu a minha mente? – espantou-se Ametista, se algo a mais naquela noite poderia ainda assustá-la.

         Arabella nada respondeu. Não moveu um músculo da face. Ler a mente de Ametista foi extremamente confuso e doloroso. Por um momento, ela pôde sentir o quê Ametista sentia. Após alguns minutos, Arabella disse:

         - Ele não foi covarde.

         Ametista arregalou os olhos, agora cheios de ódio por alguém tentar defender àquele ser. Arabella falava sobre seu pai.

         - Você não sabe de nada, como pode defender um hom... – e então parou. – Você sabe o que aconteceu, não é mesmo? – Arabella permaneceu a encarar Ametista sincera. – Você estava lá!

         Quando Arabella pensou em responder, a sala iluminou-se de forma repentina. Como num furacão, entraram na sala do diretor ele, Lupin e... nada mais, nada menos que Sirius Black.

         Ametista, imediatamente levantou-se e gritou, apontando para o Chapéu jogado no chão.

         - Por que eu fui selecionada para a Sonserina?!

         Dumbledore e Lupin trocaram um olhar temeroso. Sirius estava recostado na parede ao lado da porta, observando os próprios pés. Não podia mais olhar para Ametista.

         - Você colocou o Chapéu Seletor, Ametista? – arriscou Dumbledore. – Você sabia que não deveria fazer isso...

         - Mas eu fiz! – respondeu ríspida. – E eu quero uma explicação!

         - Não há como explicar, Ametista – começou Lupin cauteloso. – O Chapéu não diz o porquê de selecionar al... 

         Dumbledore interrompeu-o levantando sua mão esquerda no ar, fazendo Lupin calar-se rapidamente.

         - Chega de disfarces, Remo! Está na hora de Ametista saber de toda a verdade.

         A garota cerrou os olhos ligeiramente em tom desconfiado. O avô parecia extremamente sereno, mesmo prestes a revelar um segredo que guardara por todos aqueles anos. Arabella postou-se ao lado de Lupin, e colocou a mão direita em seu ombro esquerdo. Ambos entreolharam-se e depois, lançaram a visão sobre Sirius. O homem agora encarava Ametista.

         Dumbledore atravessou sua sala e sentou-se na cadeira de sua mesa. Arabella e Lupin sentaram em outras duas, enquanto Sirius permanecia em pé, longe, ao lado da porta.

         - Sente-se Ametista. – ofereceu seu avô.

         - Prefiro ficar em pé. – respondeu ainda bastante desconfiada. Seus olhos corriam por todos que estavam ao redor da mesa do diretor.

         Dumbledore suspirou e tirou o álbum de fotos de Ametista de dentro de uma gaveta. Em seguida, a garota franziu a testa intrigada. _"Não me lembro de ter trazido para ele ver."._

         - Alvo – chamou Lupin de repente. – Não seria melhor chamar o Snape? – perguntou.

         - Não! – todos viraram-se na direção da porta e encontraram Sirius com os olhos fixados em Ametista. – É melhor que ele não esteja aqui!

         Ametista sentiu-se estranha ao encarar o homem de frente após a surpresa no quarto de Harry. Suas bochechas coraram um pouco.

         O diretor abriu o álbum somente para ele e concentrou-se ligeiramente na última foto. Fechou-o em seguida, e tornou-se para Ametista.

         - Durante anos eu tentei esconder isso de você, de meus amigos, do Ministério da Magia – começou Dumbledore. – Mas acho que chegou a hora de a verdade vir à tona. Você, Ametista, cresceu, aprendeu, viveu desafios, enfrentou um ano de Hogwarts, conheceu novos bruxos, bruxas. Até mesmo formou amigos. Mas, eu sei que você anseia informações sobre sua mãe, seu pai, seu _sangue._

         Ametista sentiu a respiração tornar-se levemente mais rápida do que o normal. Um mistério de quinze anos seria resolvido há alguns instantes.

         - Quando Hariel deu-nos a notícia que estava grávida, não poderia ter ficado mais feliz em toda a minha vida. Nem quando minha própria mulher me disse que estava esperando um filho meu, eu consegui ficar mais feliz. – Arabella arriscou um sorriso.     

         - Por que? – indagou Ametista atenta.

         Dumbledore deu uma risada tímida.

         - Pois eu nunca tinha visto minha filha mais feliz em toda sua vida. E o mais importante, eu conseguia ver a felicidade no brilho dos olhos, não dos dela, mas sim do seu pai, Ametista.

         Ametista desfranziu a testa e pegou-se surpresa. Dumbledore começava a entrar na verdadeira história. 

         - Ele me abandonou, não é? – interrompeu-o a neta, com os olhos tremendo de expectativas. – E a minha mãe também.

         Lupin olhou de esguelha para Sirius, que voltou os olhos para o chão. Uma forte dor em seu coração o fazia perder o fôlego. A sua hora estava chegando.

         - Você tem de entender as causas que fizeram seu pai _sair de sua casa, não abandoná-la – Ametista piscou algumas vezes e olhou para cima tentando controlar suas emoções. – E posso dizer que, provavelmente, eu teria feito a mesma coisa._

         A menina abaixou o rosto diretamente para o avô e viu-se espantada.

         - O que?! Abandonar sua mulher e filha?! Eu nunca faria isso! – revoltou-se Ametista.

         Arabella viu um jarro de água logo ao lado de seu assento tremer.

         - Eu nunca conheci uma pessoa que amasse você tanto que nem seu pai, Ametista – Sirius não conseguiu controlar-se e deixou uma lágrima cair de seus olhos discretamente. – Todos os dias, ele vinha com uma novidade sobre você, suas roupas novas, um sorriso inocente, uma risada gostosa, um perfume diferente. 

         Lupin não conseguiu conter-se e interrompeu o mestre:

         - Eu ainda me lembro quando ele veio até mim e contou-me que a primeira palavra que você tinha dito fora _papai_. Ele chorava feito criança. – Ametista chutou-se mentalmente por ter arriscado um sorriso carinhoso.

         Arabella não deixou de sorrir e completou com os olhos viajantes:

         - O dia em que Hariel teve você, Ametista, foi incrível. Durante todo o dia, houveram tempestades, trovões, relâmpagos. Hariel estava com medo de algo dar errado – a mulher suspirou levemente. – Mas, quando a noite chegou, a lua nasceu mais linda do que poderia nascer em qualquer outra oportunidade. Era tão graciosa e perfeita. Minguante, exatamente como hoje – olhou em direção à janela. – Era meia-noite quando você nasceu. A tempestade parou imediatamente. Parecia até que você havia trazido calmaria e paz a Terra.

         Agora, Ametista não se arrependera e abrira um ligeiro sorriso. Lupin apertou a mão esquerda de Arabella em sinal de conforto e compreensão.

         - Todas noites em que você ficava acordada, que ficava doente, não era Hariel que ficava acordada. Era seu pai. Na sua primeira noite, ele ficou abraçado à você o tempo todo. Ele dizia que gostava de seu perfume. Sândalo, assim como o da sua mãe. – finalizou o diretor.

         Dumbledore parou por um instante, deixando a chance de Ametista indagar:

         - Por que ele foi embora? – correu os olhos pelos três a sua frente. – Se ele amava tanto assim a minha mãe e até mesmo a mim, não existiria motivo para deixar-nos para trás!

         Lupin e Arabella entreolharam-se novamente. Sirius permanecia na sombra ao lado da porta, discreto, tentando esconder suas emoções.

         - Após um ano e alguns meses – começou Dumbledore. – seu pai descobriu que... 

         - O que? – voltou a questionar Ametista sentindo perder a respiração novamente.

         Arabella concentrou os olhos em Dumbledore e sentiu que era a hora. Dumbledore respirou fundo.

         - Ele descobriu que você não era... não era... – o diretor olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Ametista e completou finalmente. – Descobriu que você não era filha dele.

         Ametista caiu, desajeitadamente, sentada na cadeira que restava. Levou a mão à boca espantada.

         - Eu... eu não era... não era filha dele? – gaguejou tentando entender algo, olhando para seus pés. 

         - Foi feito um encantamento para que você fosse filha de outro homem, não de seu verdadeiro pai. – explicou Lupin.

         - Mas como foi que ela não percebeu que não era ele?! Digo, ele era o marido dela, o homem que ela amava! – indignou-se Ametista, dando um soco fraco no braço da cadeira.

         - Magia Negra e Magia Branca andam juntas, Ametista – disse Arabella. – Foi feito um complexo encantamento, enganando até mesmo a nós. E são apenas poucos que podem realizá-lo.

         Ametista sentiu uma ligeira tontura. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se numa imagem de um homem, enganando a tudo e a todos. Sentiu seu sangue ferver de ódio.

         - Mas ainda ele me abandonou, meu pai! – gritou repentinamente, cheia de mágoa. – Ele foi embora de casa por isso?!

         - Ele se sentiu traído, Ametista! Coloque-se no lugar dele e pense quão cruel pode ser uma revelação como essa! A única coisa que ele amava mais do que Hariel não era dele! Não tinha seu sangue! – protestou Arabella apreensiva.

         Ametista sentiu novamente um ódio crescente dentro de seu coração batendo cada vez mais forte. Abaixou a cabeça, escondendo sua surpresa e mágoa. Todos ficaram calados por algum tempo.

         E foi então que tudo aconteceu.

         - Eu amava Hariel mais que tudo.

         Ametista virou-se rapidamente na direção de onde vinha a voz e encontrou os olhos vermelhos e o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, de Sirius Black. O homem, que permanecera calado até aquele momento, soltara uma frase que mudaria o curso de suas vidas para sempre. Seus olhos estavam projetados, pela primeira vez, exatamente em Ametista.

         - O que? – indagou Ametista num tom baixo e fraco.

         Sirius concentrou seus olhos azuis nos de Ametista e completou, tomando toda coragem e ar que ainda restava em seus pulmões.

         - _Eu era seu pai, Ametista_.

         Ametista nada conseguiu responder. Naquele curto instante, apenas tentou arregalar os olhos e sentir o coração disparar. Nada passou pela sua mente, focou-se apenas na imagem de Sirius Black, desolado e emocional. Todos permaneceram em silêncio, observando a reação de ambos. 

         Sirius também não encontrava mais palavras para serem ditas a ela. Somente a presença da garota o fazia perder os sentidos. Uma parte de sua vida, a melhor parte, estava materializada em sua frente, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção. Sim, ela não possuía seu sangue, mas ele ainda sentia que ela era uma parte dele. 

         Repentinamente, observou-se brotar dos profundos e enormes olhos azuis de Ametista lágrimas. Ela, que detestava chorar na frente dos outros, achando que era a maior fraqueza que alguém poderia demonstrar, estava se definhando na frente de todos.

         No segundo seguinte, cinco objetos da sala de Dumbledore quebraram-se velozmente. Os pedaços voaram por todo âmbito, cortando levemente a face esquerda do rosto de Arabella. Somente agora, Ametista levantou-se da cadeira e correu para fora da sala, sem olhar para trás. Lupin fez menção de acompanhá-la, mas Dumbledore o impediu:

         - Ela precisa de um tempo para tentar entender.

         Arabella levantou-se, o rosto cortado, e foi ao encontro de Sirius, ainda paralisado ao lado da porta. Ela parou em sua frente e olhou-o com compaixão. Sirius abraçou-se à mulher, caindo aos poucos no chão, sentindo perder novamente os sentidos. A última coisa que ele lembrou-se foi o rosto de Ametista em meio à escuridão. Desmaiou, em meio aos cacos, nos braços de Arabella.

***

Um raio de sol batia no delicado rosto. Vagarosamente, a luminosidade passou a ser percebida e a incomodar. Hermione abriu os olhos e observou a sala de Aparatação ao seu redor. Havia caído no sono em cima de uma das bancadas. Olhou rapidamente em seu pulso e encontrou seu relógio, marcando oito horas.

         - Já?! – assustou-se, levantando-se veloz e correndo para fora do âmbito. – Não posso me atrasar para a aula! – murmurou para si mesma, sentindo uma mão agarrar seu braço de repente.

         Hermione virou-se bruscamente e encontrou os olhos de Lupin.

         - Hoje é domingo, Srta. Granger. – e arriscou um sorriso.

         Hermione soltou um suspiro aliviado e não deixou de notar a aparência acabada do professor. _"Mas ainda estamos longe da lua cheia"_, pensava, concentrando-se nos olhos do mestre.

         - Acho que Arabella tinha comentado algo comigo sobre você – Hermione engoliu em seco. – Ela ia explicar algo à você, não é mesmo? 

         - É, sobre... – lembrou-se do diretor permitindo que ela conversasse apenas com Arabella e Lupin. – A professora Figg ia me contar sobre... sobre a Ametista. – sussurrou ao final inocentemente. 

         O mestre perdeu o sorriso e o constante brilho nos olhos.

         - A senhorita sabe que Sirius é o pai de Ametista – afirmou o mestre como se divagasse. – A situação é que, agora, a própria Ametista também sabe disso.

         Hermione arregalou os olhos espantada.

         - Tudo poderá ser resolvido em breve, mas o mais importante nesse momento é que você não comente sobre isso com ninguém, certo? Nem Rony nem Harry podem ter _idéia do que houve. _

         A garota concordou e Lupin a liberou para continuar seu caminho. _"Então a professora Figg ficou auxiliando o Sirius, provavelmente."._

         Chegando a sala comunal da Grifinória, Hermione encontrou Harry sentado numa cadeira ao canto. Aproximou-se devagar e sentou-se ao seu lado. Harry cruzou seu olhar com o dela.

         - Onde você estava? – indagou preocupado. – Você está com uma cara de quem dormiu muito mal.

         - E dormi! A professora deixou-me dormir na sala dela, já estava tarde para eu voltar para a Torre da Grifinória. Posso dizer que as bancadas da sala de Aparatação não são as mais confortáveis.

         Hermione e Harry arriscaram um sorriso. A garota notou que Harry não estava muito animado.

         - Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou amigável.

         Harry suspirou profundamente.

         - Na verdade – começou tenso. – você é a única pessoa em quem eu posso confiar para contar as minhas coisas, mesmo. – e sorriu acanhado.

         A monitora franziu a testa.

         - E o Rony?

         Harry soltou um muxoxo e contou tudo o quê havia acontecido na noite passada entre ele, Rony e Ametista. Ao final, Hermione dizia que logo essa frescura de Rony passaria e que poderiam ser amigos novamente.

         - Então você não conseguiu conversar com a Ametista? – Harry confirmou com a cabeça. – Harry, isso é normal, já que você é tímido e sempre teve medo de demonstrar suas emoções. Você é muito reservado e isso pode prejudicá-lo – Hermione aproximou-se do rosto do amigo e abaixou a voz. – Mas se você gosta mesmo dela, espere a melhor oportunidade, reúna toda a sua coragem e diga o que você sente.

         - Isso parece muito coisa de garota, Mione. – zombou Harry, fazendo Hermione dar um leve tapa em suas costas.

         - Mas, agora, falando em Ametista, você a viu por aí?

         - Não, na verdade, não a vejo desde que saiu da sala comunal ontem à noite. – finalizou Harry, convidando Hermione para tomarem café, bem longe das novidades e de Rony.

***

O sol já havia nascido há quase três horas e ainda ninguém tinha sinal de Ametista. Foi assim até ele se pôr. Após o jantar, Hermione fora chamada a acompanhar a professora McGonagall até a sala de Dumbledore. Para sua surpresa, lá também estavam Arabella, Lupin e Harry.

         - Srta. Granger, por favor, sente-se. – pediu o diretor.

         Hermione ajeitou-se numa cadeira logo ao lado de Harry, que a olhou em tom de preocupação e curiosidade. Poucos segundos depois, a porta do âmbito abriu-se novamente, onde encontravam-se Snape e Rony. O garoto caminhou até a mesa de Dumbledore e ajeitou-se na cadeira restante. Snape encarou Harry pela primeira vez após a discussão com Ametista. Sentiu o ódio que já tinha pelo garoto crescer mais um pouco. Os três professores ficaram em pé. 

         - Muito bem – começou o diretor, olhando para Lupin. – Ele estará de volta daqui...?

         - Provavelmente meia hora, Alvo. – respondeu o professor.

         Dumbledore voltou seus olhos para os três jovens sentados à sua frente.

         - O motivo de ter chamado vocês aqui nesta noite é de extrema importância para todos nós. A Srta. Granger já possui alguma informação a mais do que vocês dois, portanto explicarei rapidamente do que se trata este nosso encontro.

         Harry e Rony entreolharam-se pela primeira vez no dia. Haviam se evitado até então, e Hermione pôde jurar que suas supostas mágoas tinham sido deixadas para trás naquele momento. Tudo parecia bem mais sério do que uma briguinha imbecil entre eles.

         - Isto se trata da situação do mundo mágico e não mágico atual. E, é claro que incluímos nessa discussão Voldemort. – Harry trocou um olhar rápido com Arabella.

         - Portanto, essa conversa diz respeito a vocês também, assim como nós. – completou a mestra em tom baixo.

         - Ande logo com isso Alvo, por favor. – pediu Snape raivoso.

         Dumbledore pareceu ter ignorado o mestre de Poções e continuou:

         - Porém, antes de entrarmos na questão de Voldemort, temos de tocar num assunto muito mais delicado que este – Harry e Rony franziram suas testas igualmente. – É a respeito do passado de algumas famílias. A sua, Harry, a de Arabella, a de Sirius, e a minha.

         Dumbledore calou-se por um momento. Lupin, notando a situação, interrompeu a fala do diretor e disse:

         - Como vocês já sabem, nós todos éramos amigos em Hogwarts. Entretanto, alguns de nossos pais já sabiam o que viria a acontecer conosco e já lutavam contra a força crescente do império de terror construído recentemente por Voldemort.

         - Meu pai era trouxa, mas minha era bruxa – interrompeu Arabella. – Ela chegou a estudar aqui mesmo em Hogwarts, mas sempre adorou o mundo não mágico. Foi assim que ela conheceu meu pai. Mas ainda assim, ela não poderia deixar o mundo mágico de lado somente por causa dele. Com isso, ela decidiu morar em Londres, mas trabalhar no Ministério da Magia, como faz até hoje.

         - Ela até mesmo chegou a trabalhar com seu avô, Harry, Anthony Potter, que fora ministro da magia. – disse Lupin.

         Os olhos de Harry brilharam ao ouvir mais informações sobre sua família. Seu avô havia sido ministro da Magia! 

         - Minha mãe é uma das mais influentes cabeças dentro do Ministério e, isso sempre foi uma ameaça a mim e a minha irmã.

         _"Arabella tem uma irmã?", pensou o garoto rapidamente._

         - Assim, posso dizer que sempre tive minha vida ligada a todos os casos de Voldemort e sabia muito bem do que ele poderia ser capaz. Ela sempre dizia a mim para ficar bem longe do lado das trevas, sempre! – completou a mestra calmamente.

         - Já seu pai – começou Lupin a Harry. – sempre teve acesso a todas essas informações. A partir disso, ele decidiu tornar-se um auror, mesmo sabendo que Voldemort estava em sua melhor forma. Casou-se com Lílian aos dezenove anos, um ano após sair de Hogwarts, e logo ela estaria grávida de você – Harry sorriu. – Seu pai foi um dos melhores aurores do Ministério, descobrindo até que... – Lupin olhou de esguelha para Arabella, que abaixou a cabeça. – Descobrindo muitas coisas.

         - Ambas as famílias, Figg e Potter, eram extremamente importantes para a continuação do plano contra Voldemort – dizia Arabella, andando lentamente pela sala. – Mas nós fomos pegos por uma surpresa – ela deu uma pausa controlada. – que não podíamos lutar contra.

         Lupin continuou calado, assim como Snape. Arabella lançou um olhar a Dumbledore, que suspirou e concentrou seus olhos em Harry, Rony e Hermione.

         - Tudo começou no Natal – começou Dumbledore num tom saudoso. – Hariel, minha filha, estava em seu quinto ano. Era uma noite especialmente exaustiva para mim, eu ainda me lembro. Ela foi levada até minha sala, acompanhada de um garoto, por Filch – Dumbledore deu um sorriso. – Ele dizia que tinha os encontrado escondidos numa das salas desocupadas da escola. E eu recordo que tanto Hariel quanto o garoto coravam como fogo! – Harry, Rony e Hermione riram. – Filch saiu da sala e eu perguntei o que estava acontecendo. Hariel tentou explicar, mas eu me lembro do garoto, dando um passo a frente, levantando a cabeça e me encarando. Eu poderia dar risada, mas para ele parecia um passo enorme de coragem. O garoto encheu o peito de ar e disse: eu estou namorando sua filha – Hermione e os garotos arregalaram os olhos. – Eu fiquei um pouco receoso no começo, mas depois achei que não duraria muito. Eu só não imaginava que ele fosse pedi-la em casamento dois anos depois.   

         - Às vezes eu não consigo acreditar que eles se casaram. – interrompeu Lupin ao olhar curioso dos estudantes.

         - Mas, e daí? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony sacudindo-se na cadeira.

         - Eu sabia que Hariel era apaixonada por ele, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto! Digo, foi eles deixarem Hogwarts, que em três meses estavam se casando! – disse Dumbledore.

         - Mas quem era o garoto? – indagou Harry curioso.

         Arabella, Lupin e Dumbledore entreolharam-se.

         - Você não tem nem idéia de quem possa ser? – arriscou Lupin astuto.

         Harry franziu a sobrancelha, assim como Rony. Dumbledore olhou então para Hermione.

         - Eu?! Contar?! – surpreendeu-se a garota, vendo a cabeça do diretor concordar. – Mas...

         Dumbledore insistiu, e Hermione virou-se para os dois curiosos garotos sentados ao seu lado.

         - Bem, o garoto era...era...era o Sirius.

         Harry e Rony arregalaram os olhos imediatamente.

         - Sirius foi casado com a sua filha?! – engasgou Harry.

         - Foi. Na verdade, eu acho que eles sempre se gostaram, mas nunca quiseram admitir. Sabem, eles viviam se pegando no meio das aulas, gritando e ofendendo um ao outro... – explicou Dumbledore, olhando de modo suspeito para Harry, sobre ele e Ametista. 

         - Mas o que isso tem a ver com o assunto principal? – perguntou Rony curioso ao olhar confuso dos outros. – Tudo isso não era sobre Você-Sabe-Quem?

         Os professores novamente se entreolharam de modo temeroso.  

         - Bem, vocês já podem tirar alguma conclusão disso, não podem? – testou Arabella.  

         Harry e Rony se olharam perdidos. Mas então, uma luz acendeu na cabeça de Harry, que logo disse inseguro:

         - Peraí, se o Sirius foi casado com a sua filha, e logicamente a Ametista é filha da sua filha – Rony confundiu-se ainda mais. – Digo, de Hariel. Então, se Ametista é filha de Hariel, e ela era casada com o Sirius, isso quer dizer que...

         Rony pulou da cadeira.

         - Ametista é filha do Sirius!

         Dumbledore continuou a encarar Harry e Rony. Os garotos estavam incrédulos. Isso sim era alguma coisa! E grande!

         - Mas isso é... estranho demais – disse Harry subitamente. – Sirius agiu esse ano todo como se odiasse Ametista! Não há nenhuma lógica nisso, nenhuma! Se ela fosse filha dele, ele nunca faria isso! 

         - É exatamente esse o ponto dessa conversa, Harry – interrompeu-o Dumbledore. – Ametista não é filha de Sirius.

         Harry, Rony e agora também, Hermione, sentiram as cabeças rodarem confusas.

         - Mas o senhor havia me dito que ela era! Ela era filha do Sirius! A...a...aquela foto dizia tudo! – protestou Hermione. – _Meus pais!_ E apareciam o Sirius e a sua filha, professor!

         - Eu sei, Hermione – concordou o diretor. – Mas a história é um pouco mais obscura do que essa. Vocês realmente achariam que Sirius odiaria a minha neta como eles odeia sabendo que ela era filha dele?

         Harry e Rony continuavam confusos. Hermione, de repente, arregalou os olhos como se tivesse com um tesouro nas mãos.

         - Então, a Ametista...

         Dumbledore levantou a mão e impediu-a de completar a frase, por mais eufórica e surpresa que Hermione pudesse estar.

         - Nós descobrimos um ano depois que Ametista não era filha de Sirius – dizia Arabella. – Ele amava a Ametista mais do que tudo, mais do que seus pais, mais do que seus amigos, mais que Hariel. E, simplesmente ela não era mais filha dele! Sirius ficou transtornado, ele deixou Hariel e Ametista cerca de dois meses antes de Voldemort matar Hariel e seus pais, Harry.

         - Mas, se vocês dizem que ela gostava muito do Sirius, por que então ela teve um filho de outro homem? – indagou Harry confuso.

         - Foi feito um feitiço, um encantamento – respondeu Lupin. – Nesse encantamento, juntou-se Magia Branca e Magia das Trevas. E ninguém poderia cortá-lo, destruí-lo. 

         - E quem fez esse feitiço? – indagou Hermione, quase subindo pelas paredes da sala do diretor.

         Dumbledore olhou diretamente para o outro canto da sala, onde somente uma pessoa residia: Severo Snape.

         - Você fez o feitiço?! – perguntou Harry sentindo um ódio subir pelas suas pernas e concentrar-se em sua cabeça.

         Snape caminhou até perto da janela ao lado direito da sala e virou seu rosto macilento e aborrecido para Harry.

         - Eu _ajudei_ a fazer o encantamento, mas não o _executei_, Potter. – frisou bem em seu tom seco e austero.          

         - E por que o senhor fez isso?! – irritou-se Hermione. 

         Snape tornou os olhos negros para a monitora da Grifinória.

         - Não importa o porquê, Srta. Granger. Eu ajudei com a minha abrangência em Poções e Feitiços. – explicou orgulhoso.

         Arabella e Lupin o olhavam com nojo. Ele não parecia incomodar-se de ter destruído a vida de três pessoas. Isso ainda o tornava mais frio e cruel. Lupin tinha uma enorme vontade de atravessar a sala e quebrar o nariz comprido e torto do homem.

         Entretanto, foi Rony quem fez uma pergunta essencial:

         - A quem você ajudou?

         Todos os olhares da sala recaíram sobre Snape. Por mais frio que o professor fosse, doía falar sobre aquilo. Não havia coisa que ele mais poderia se arrepender em sua vida de ter feito.

         - Eu ajudei...ajudei... – parecia encontrar um modo de escapar daqueles olhos ansiosos e perigosos, mas não havia jeito. Tinha de ser sincero, pelo menos uma vez. Por Ametista. Por Hariel. – Eu ajudei Voldemort. 

         Os três jovens arregalaram os olhos igualmente e ficaram boquiabertos. Snape abaixou seus olhos e concentrou-os bem longe de Arabella, já que a mestra estava tentando ler sua mente culpada naquele momento e ver sua fraqueza e seu maior erro.

         Desta vez, foi Hermione que deduziu novamente.

         - O senhor está dizendo que ajudou Voldemort a cometer um encantamento para ser realizado sobre Hariel Dumbledore, certo? Então, foi Voldemort que executou o feitiço? 

         Foi Dumbledore que pegou ar e respondeu:

         - Sim. E você sabe o que isso significa, não é mesmo?

         Harry e Rony viraram-se para Hermione, que tampou a boca em tom de incrível surpresa. Mas foi Harry, sentindo um enorme aperto no coração e a garganta fechar com a tamanha revelação, que disse:

         - _Isso quer dizer que...que Ametista é filha de Voldemort!_

         Nesse exato momento, uma série de vasos – alguns que restaram desde os últimos cinco que haviam se quebrado na noite anterior – partiram-se de forma surpreendente. Os estilhaços deixaram todos surdos por um segundo. Dumbledore, que já sabia muito bem o quê provocava os pratos quebrarem-se, virou para a porta e encontrou sua neta, com os olhos trêmulos e cheios de ódio.

***

Ver o sol nascer e se pôr na beira do lago de Hogwarts era algo realmente para ficar na memória. Ficaria, se não fosse uma memória já tomada por difíceis e complicados pensamentos. Por mais que quisesse desligar-se de seus problemas e dilemas, Ametista permanecia com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Elas estavam prestes a secar. Passara toda a madrugada ouvindo apenas uma frase em sua mente: _Eu era seu pai, Ametista. _

         Sirius Black. Ela poderia esperar que qualquer outro ser no mundo pudesse ser seu tão querido, e depois odiado, pai. Mas, como na maioria das vezes, as coisas não aconteciam para ela do jeito que esperava. Dessa vez, não seria diferente. Porém, o mais difícil era tentar compreender como um homem que a tratava daquela forma tão ríspida e arrogante – exatamente do jeito que ela era – poderia ser seu pai.

         E foi então que ela lembrou-se de que, na verdade, ele não era seu pai. Seu avô havia dito a ela que um encantamento havia sido feito, onde Sirius não era seu verdadeiro pai. Pensando assim, ela não teria o _sangue da importante família Black correndo em suas veias._

         _"Se ele não é meu pai, quem é então?", pensava curiosa e frustrada ao mesmo tempo. A idéia de ter Sirius Black como pai poderia ser assustadora, mas certamente, ela já conhecia o homem e saberia como lidar com ele.  _

         A partir desse pensamento, levantou-se e deixou o lago de Hogwarts. Decidiu tirar essa história a limpo. Por mais doloroso e ainda mais cruel que pudesse ser. E seria.

         Chegando a sala do diretor, ditou a senha e subiu as escadas, até alcançar a porta entreaberta. Foi abrindo aos poucos ao ouvir seu avô conversando sobre algo muito importante com Hermione. Olhou pela fresta e encontrou Harry, Rony e Hermione sentados em frente do diretor. Snape estava recostado, olhando para os próprios pés na janela. Arabella e Lupin observavam a tudo do lado esquerdo da sala.

         E foi quando ouviu Harry dizer com completa certeza: _Isso quer dizer que...que Ametista é filha de Voldemort!_

         Imediatamente, Ametista perdeu a respiração e viu a vista escurecer. Segurou-se na parte lateral da porta entreaberta para não cair. Seus olhos pulavam para fora da órbita, cheios de raiva e ódio. Abriu a porta por fim e mordeu o lábio, segurando as lágrimas. _"Eu sou filha do Voldemort?!"_. Foi nesse momento que os vasos restantes da sala do diretor quebraram-se de forma rápida, provocando um barulho ensurdecedor por um segundo. 

         Tentou recuperar o ar e soltou um grito contido. Voltou a olhar para frente e encontrou os olhos azuis e culpados de Dumbledore a olharem de forma intensa. Os joelhos vacilaram, mas sentiu-se raivosa o bastante para passar a história a limpo, nem que fosse por uma frase.

***

- COMO VOCÊ PÔDE ESCONDER DE MIM?! – Ametista berrou de forma descontrolada e sem qualquer medida. – DEPOIS DE TODOS ESSES ANOS, VOCÊ ME ESCONDEU ISSO?! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE?!

         Arabella e Lupin tentaram se aproximar, mas Dumbledore os impediu, levantando de súbito e caminhando na direção de Ametista. A garota estava postada ao lado da gaiola de Fawkes, o corpo paralisado e trêmulo. 

         - Ametista, tente entender...

         - VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ENTENDA?! ENTENDER?! NÃO, EU NÃO SOU CAPAZ DE ENTENDER! PRIMEIRO FOI O BLACK! AGORA, VOCÊ VEM COM ESSA HISTÓRIA QUE EU SOU FILHA DAQUELE MONSTRO?! NÃO, EU NÃO POSSO ENTENDER!

         Harry virou-se e encontrou Ametista desolada, gritando a plenos pulmões com uma figura que, naquele momento, parecia fraca e bem menor que a neta. Dumbledore matava-se por dentro, por fazer a única pessoa que realmente amava sofrer daquela maneira.  

         Dessa vez, não foi Dumbledore que respondeu, e sim Snape, que deu um passo a frente do diretor e disse:

         - Você não poderia crescer sabendo que era filha de Voldemort, Ametista! Isto não tem cabimento!

         - O QUÊ NÃO TEM CABIMENTO AQUI É VOCÊS TEREM ME ENGANADO, MENTIDO DURANTE TODOS ESSES ANOS! – Ametista pegou mais um pouco de ar e continuou. – ERA POR ISSO ENTÃO QUE EU VIVIA TRANCADA NAQUELA CASA! PARA VOLDEMORT NÃO ME ENCONTRAR, NÃO É?!

         - Oh, Ametista... – tentou Dumbledore dizer algo, mas nada vinha a sua mente. A dor era grande demais.

         A garota também, pareceu perder as forças e desabar no choro. Snape abaixou a cabeça novamente, enquanto Dumbledore envolveu-a em seus calorosos braços. Ametista soluçava e chorava descontroladamente. Não tinha como entender que seu pai pudesse ser o homem que destruiu tantas vidas! E que ainda matou a sua mãe! Não, não havia explicação.

         Rony e Hermione abraçaram-se ligeiramente enquanto Harry permaneceu com os amigos sentados nas cadeiras, assistindo o desespero da família Dumbledore. Um segredo guardado a sete chaves havia sido, finalmente, revelado e aberto para que todos pudessem ter conhecimento. Claro, o segredo ainda está longe de ser explicado com todos os detalhes. E nessa história, ainda falta decidir o que será feito daqui para frente. Será que Ametista se recuperará de tamanha revelação? Será que Snape será um dia perdoado? Será que Sirius deixara seu orgulho de lado e a reconhecerá como uma verdadeira filha? Será que Voldemort possui planos para Ametista? Será o sangue de Ametista tão especial?

         A noite foi-se indo embora enquanto todos observavam atentamente avô e neta em um abraço doloroso e cheio de amor.


	33. Um Novo Amanhã

CAPÍTULO TRINTA E UM – UM NOVO AMANHÃ 

Uma semana se passou e a véspera do embarque de volta à rua dos Alfeneiros chegara. Harry tivera uma semana ligeiramente calma, depois de tantos dias tempestuosos. Há cerca de três dias, havia chegado o resultado dos N.O.M.s. e ele havia passado com uma nota até que bem acima da média, para sua surpresa. Rony, por sua vez, passou raspando e ficou muito feliz por isso. Ambos haviam sentado e conversado sobre a decisão de Harry em relação à Ametista. Rony concordara, muito a contragosto, que o amigo gostasse dela. Quem ficara muito feliz com essa notícia fora Hermione, que andava eufórica desde que seu resultado do exame chegara. Havia tirado nota máxima. E, como se não fosse por isso, insistia em dizer que iria estudar nas férias com o namorado.

         Quanto a Ametista, ninguém sabia bem o que dizer. Harry, Rony e Hermione somente foram avisados que ela fora levada até sua casa em Godric´s Hollow para tirar uma semana de descanso, já que não estavam mais tendo aulas. Dumbledore apareceu em algumas noites, apenas no jantar, para dar algum comunicado ou tentar fazer uma refeição. Snape desaparecera por completo, para a felicidade dos alunos, e ninguém sabia de seu paradeiro.

         Arabella contou a Harry que Lupin fora designado a ficar com Ametista em Godric's Hollow, a pedido da garota. A madrinha, por sua vez, passava a maior parte do tempo ajeitando materiais, coordenando detenções e dando um grande apoio a Sirius. O bruxo quase não dava as caras, ficava na maior parte do tempo trancado no quarto, ou então andava escapando para Hogsmeade. Arabella andava o controlando.

         Naquela tarde, Harry estava na sala comunal no meio de uma partida de xadrez com Rony. Hermione lia um grosso livro sobre os ministros da magia já existentes.

         - Harry! Olhe aqui! Seu avô! – a garota pulava freneticamente na frente do menino, com o livro nas mãos.   

         Harry tomou a "enciclopédia" entre os dedos e encontrou a foto de seu avô estampada na página esquerda. No lado direito estavam milhares de informações e dados sobre ele. Lia-se no topo da página: Anthony Potter.

         - Ele também usava óculos! – comentou Rony agitado. – Acho que é o mal dos Potter.

         Os três riram de forma gostosa, enquanto Minerva entrava na sala comunal sorrateiramente. Aproximou-se dos alunos e olhou de cima a foto do homem.

         - Sr. Potter, por mais interessante que seja a sua vida, o senhor poderia me acompanhar? – interrompeu a professora em tom rude. 

         Harry levantou rapidamente as sobrancelhas e caminhou para fora da Torre da Grifinória. A professora o parou.

         - A professora Figg quer vê-lo na sala do professor Lupin.

         Harry agradeceu e seguiu caminho. Imaginou encontrar Ametista. Na verdade, era a coisa que mais pensava naquela última semana. A visão da garota caída no meio da sala de Dumbledore, aos prantos, não era algo que alimentava sua mente de um lado bom.

         Ao entrar no âmbito, encontrou Arabella sentada na antiga cadeira de Lupin, mexendo em alguns papéis, e Sirius, parado atrás da professora, analisando os mesmos papéis junto dela.

         - Vocês me chamaram? – perguntou, entrando devagar.

         Arabella abriu um sorriso, assim como Sirius. Fazia um tempo em que o garoto não via o padrinho dar um sorriso a ele. 

         - Vou deixá-los a sós por um instante, preciso resolver algumas coisas pendentes, mas não me demoro. Espere aqui, Harry. – disse a madrinha, deixando a sala com alguns pergaminhos na mão.

         Sirius aproximou-se de Harry e o olhou de forma amistosa.

         - Eu precisava mesmo conversar com você, Harry. – e indicou a cadeira para o garoto sentar.

         Harry engoliu em seco e voltou os olhos verdes para o homem.

         - Eu...bem, poderia dizer que tivemos um ano cheio, não é? – arriscou um sorriso, assim como Harry. – Eu chamei você aqui para...para me desculpar. 

         Harry arregalou os olhos.

         - Desculpar-se? De que? – indagou fingindo-se confuso.

         Sirius engrossou a voz e pigarreou, dizendo:

         - Você sabe bem do que eu estou falando, Harry! Não dificulte as coisas para mim! – Harry sorriu. – Você é meu afilhado e eu devia tentar te entender melhor. É que, eu só queria que você entendesse que é muito difícil para mim vê-lo com...ah...bem, com a Ametista.

         - Eu entendo, Sirius. Pode acreditar. Mas, você tem que entender também que, querendo ou não, eu...eu gosto dela. Eu sei que não estamos juntos ou qualquer coisa, mas eu gosto dela.

         Sirius arriscou um novo sorriso.

         - Tudo bem, Harry – Sirius levantou os dedos de ambas as mãos e suspirou. – Eu não vou implicar com você se vocês decidiram ficar juntos, certo? Eu prometo que vou tentar vê-lo com ela.

         - Veja por outro lado, Sirius – pediu Harry. – Ela é a sua filha. Pode não ser de sangue, mas eu sei que você deve gostar um pouquinho dela, pelo menos. Um dia, você a amou como uma verdadeira filha. Tente vê-la como uma novamente. Não é tão difícil.

         - É, Harry. É muito difícil você querer que algo seja seu, sendo que na verdade, ele nunca foi – Sirius abaixou a cabeça levemente. – Mas, quem sabe, no futuro, eu posso perdoar toda essa história. Porque, afinal de contas, é como a Bella disse, ela não tem culpa de nada disso, não é? E, talvez, Hariel também não tivesse... Mas, isso é um pensamento para depois. Não quero quebrar minha cabeça nisso agora.

         - Eu fico contente que você tenha pelo menos força de vontade para melhorar, Sirius. – elogiou Harry.

         Sirius abriu um largo sorriso e aproximou-se devagar do afilhado, abraçando-o. Arabella entrou na sala novamente, com os pergaminhos na mão e disse:

         - Já era hora de vocês dois se entenderem mesmo! – e sorriu. – Bem, agora que já estou de volta, podemos conversar?

         Harry e Sirius sentaram nas cadeiras na frente da mesa de Lupin, enquanto Arabella sentou-se atrás da mesa.

         - Certo. Harry, eu estava conversando com o Sirius ontem e nós estávamos pensando – ela trocou um rápido olhar com o homem. – em fazer algo para você.

         Harry franziu a testa, curioso.

         - O que?

         Arabella e Sirius entreolharam-se novamente, os olhos cheios de expectativas.

         - Bem, achamos que, agora que você já sabe que eu sou sua madrinha e que Sirius é seu padrinho, e ainda somos praticamente sua família, queríamos fazer algo juntos.

         Os olhos de Harry brilharam de felicidade.

         - O que vocês pretendem? – indagou.

         - Lembra-se que Sirius havia pedido a sua guarda no Ministério da Magia no dia do julgamento? – Harry concordou. – Foi aprovada! – Harry pulou da cadeira e gritou, explodindo felicidade. Arabella mandou-o sentar. – Acalma-se. Não é só isso – fez uma pausa. – Como eu estava falando, foi aprovada, mas você ainda tem de passar vinte dias com seus tios...

         - Eu não quero voltar para lá! – retrucou o garoto.

         - Não adianta, Harry! Ordens e regulamentos devem ser respeitados! – ralhou Sirius.

         - Ah! Olha só quem fala! – respondeu Harry divertido.

         - Parem vocês dois! – brigou Arabella. – Escutem! Eu e Sirius decidimos fazer uma viagem com você. Podemos pegá-lo depois do prazo, apenas, mas você ainda pode me visitar na casa de minha mãe.

         Harry lembrou-se da mulher que morava em frente a sua casa, na rua dos Alfeneiros.

         - Claro! Genial! Eu adorei a idéia!

         - Mas não é só isso – continuou Arabella. – Deixaremos que você chame Rony e Hermione para virem também. 

         - Ótimo! – e então Harry pensou em Ametista. – Mas e a...

         Arabella e Sirius entreolharam-se novamente. 

         - Você poderá chamar a Ametista também.

         Agora, sua felicidade estava completa. 

         - Depois nós escolhemos onde vamos, certo? Mas você já pode convidá-los. – disse Sirius, evitando os olhos de Arabella. Ela já sabia onde deveriam ir, mas ele evitava aquele lugar. Na verdade, aquela pessoa.

         - Nossa! Vocês não sabem como me deixam feliz! Eu amo vocês! – disse Harry.

         Sirius olhou para Arabella e sorriu. Harry notou que aquilo havia deixado-os emocionados. Levantou-se e fez questão de abraçá-los  carinhosamente.

         - Meus pais não poderiam ter deixado melhores padrinho e madrinha para mim! Vocês são demais!

         No meio do abraço, Harry ficava no meio dos adultos, que olhavam-se de modo diferente. O sonho deles estava se realizando. Estavam fazendo o afilhado feliz, e eles mesmos estavam felizes. Trocaram um longo olhar de carinho.

***

O salão principal estava decorado de modo esplêndido. Quer dizer, esplêndido para os grifinórios. Faixas vermelhas e douradas estendidas no teto do castelo deixavam o ambiente mais especial ainda. A última noite em Hogwarts sempre fora marcante. 

         Na mesa logo à frente estavam sentados todos os mestres da escola, incluindo Snape e Lupin. Harry, Rony e Hermione deram um aceno rápido ao professor, que devolveu-lhes um sorriso. Dumbledore também estava presente, ao meio de seus colegas. Seu chapéu cônico azulado estava ligeiramente torto, mas ainda assim, o diretor parecia bem melhor do que das outras vezes em que aparecera naquela última semana.

         A Grifinória esbanjava alegria e euforia. Os três jovens juntaram-se ao resto da família Weasley e ao time de quadribol.

         - Não consigo acreditar ainda, sabem – dizia Jorge. – Passou tão rápido! Esses sete anos voaram e nós nem percebemos...

         Ninguém conseguiu responder ou acrescentar algo. Pela primeira vez, Jorge parecia estar falando sério, e todos respeitavam isso. Fred tinha os braços entrelaçados aos de Angelina, que transparecia tristeza.

         - Pelo menos vocês guardaram para sempre esses sete anos, não é? – disse Hermione sem jeito, arriscando um sorriso.

         - É verdade, minha cunhadinha tem toda a razão – Hermione corou ao ouvir Fred dizer. – Foram os melhores anos de nossas vidas. Agora, só responsabilidade, trabalho, família... – e o irmão deu um olhar de esguelha a Angelina, que deu um leve tapa em seu braço.

         - Eu realmente espero que estes dois anos que restam a nós demorem uma eternidade para passar. – lembrou Rony, dando um beijo carinhoso na bochecha de Hermione.

         Dumbledore levantou-se de sua cadeira lentamente enquanto Minerva bateu seu garfo na taça de vinho, fazendo o salão calar-se imediatamente.

         - Muitos devem estar imaginando como este ano passou rápido por nossos olhos. Eu mesmo consegui me surpreender. Porém, querendo ou não, mais um ano se passou, e mais uma turma deixa Hogwarts – Dumbledore deu uma rápida olhada nos alunos do sétimo ano de cada Casa. – Mas, deixaremos de lado a nostalgia. A festa para os alunos do último ano será logo após nossa pequena celebração e, posso imaginar que será inesquecível – e o diretor lançou um sorriso tímido a Fred e Jorge. – Eu sinto-me feliz por este ano conseguirmos passar sem muitas confusões, sem desgraças maiores, e finalmente, meu coração está bem mais leve do que pôde estar por toda minha vida. – muitos não entenderam o diretor, que não deixou de virar a cabeça e encontrar os olhos negros de Arabella o olharem com tanta emoção. 

         Dumbledore tentou completar a próxima frase, mas parecia incrivelmente difícil. Minerva, então, levantou rápida anunciando:

         - Para festejarmos, divulgaremos agora a contagem das Casas – muitos da Sonserina fizeram caretas. – Em quarto lugar, Corvinal com duzentos e nove e sete pontos – uma pequena euforia foi ouvida entre os azuis e bronzes. – Em terceiro lugar, Sonserina – muitos entreolharam-se. – com trezentos e trinta e dois pontos – a escola preferiu aplaudir discretamente os alunos da Casa, sendo ouvido claros gritos de animação por parte da Grifinória. – Em segundo lugar, Lufa-Lufa com trezentos e cinqüenta e cinco pontos – a mesa estourou de felicidade. Eles tinham feito um acordo que tentariam o título ao máximo em homenagem a Cedrico. – E em primeiro lu... 

         McGonagall sentiu uma mão trêmula apoiar em seu braço esquerdo e virou-se, encontrando os olhos azuis de Dumbledore. Ela entendeu e concordou. O diretor, que parecia ter recuperado sua discrição, finalizou:

         - Em primeiro lugar, queria parabenizar a Casa Grifinória!

         Os grifinórios levantaram de suas bancadas e jogaram seus chapéus cônicos pretos ao ar, pulando e gritando, trocando elogios e abraços. Lupin, Hagrid e Arabella não conseguiram conter-se e trocaram sorrisos e olhares de satisfação. Em meio à euforia incontrolável da Casa campeã da Taça das Casas, Dumbledore pôde encontrar dois olhos brilhantes lançarem uma brisa de calor em seu corpo. Acabando de entrar no salão, ninguém a percebeu. Lupin cutucou Arabella ligeiramente, que prestou atenção. Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

         - Eu disse que ela vinha.

         Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa juntaram-se a crescente felicidade e animação da Grifinória rapidamente. Os sonserinos preferiram ficar isolados e inconsoláveis. Um dos rostos mais abatidos em meio aos alunos era o de Draco Malfoy, que não conseguia desviar seu olhar de Harry Potter e Gina Weasley.

         Enquanto muitos ainda festejavam, outros saboreavam a suculenta refeição de despedida. Ainda, a mesa da Grifinória agitava sem parar, até que uma chuva de objetos pequeninos e brilhantes começaram a cair do céu estrelado daquela noite.

         Snape levantou de sua cadeira na mesa dos professores:

         - Que é isso?! – enfureceu-se repentinamente. 

         - Eu preparei isso, Severo – esclareceu Arabella divertida. – Não precisa morrer de ciúmes. – finalizou, concentrando seus olhos nos dele.

         O mestre sentou-se novamente e, assim como Hagrid, encontrou os mesmos olhos aproximando-se da mesa dos leões. E foi assim que outros conseguiram notá-la finalmente.

         Os brilhos não paravam de cair, das mais diferentes cores e tamanhos. O salão encheu-se de suspiros. Era uma visão maravilhosa. E foi no meio desses objetos que Harry encontrou duas pedras azuis. Parecidas com a cor do oceano. No mesmo momento, seu coração disparou novamente, como muitas outras vezes. Ninguém lançava aquele olhar a ele. Ninguém, exceto ela. 

         - Pensou que eu fosse perder a comemoração? – indagou em um tom mais calmo e delicado que nunca.

         Harry concentrou-se nela, e somente nela. Não parecia mais a mesma garota que o fez perder os cabelos de tanto ódio e repulsão. Diferente daquela que o tirou de seu caminho e aulas tantas vezes por alguma discussão. Era algo muito mais que novo, era especial. E, naquele momento, seu sentimento cresceu de forma absurda. Nunca esqueceria daquele dia. _"Agora eu sei que gosto dela"_.

         - Não vai responder nada? – insistiu a garota.

         Harry somente conseguiu sorrir. Nada mais o faria expressar melhor a surpresa que era vê-la após a última semana. Foram Rony e Hermione que aproximaram-se e trouxeram-no de volta à órbita.

         - Ametista! – gritou Hermione. – Você voltou!

         A menina arriscou um sorriso. Harry notou como ela não conseguiu completá-lo. Ela estava definitivamente diferente.

         - Vamos comer logo, se não acaba nossa hora e teremos que subir para a Torre sem comida! – reclamou Rony faminto.

         Sentaram-se à mesa, ainda tentando retirar os brilhos de cima das comidas. Ametista comeu um pedaço de creme de espinafre e murmurou:

         - Estava com saudades das comidas daqui. – fazendo Hermione e Rony rirem.

         Trocando apenas um olhar, via-se que não era hora de comentar sobre as últimas descobertas com Ametista. Rony, Harry e Hermione decidiram deixar que o tempo a fizesse entender e tentar compreender. Antes de o horário dos menores soar, Ametista lançou mais um olhar para Dumbledore e o diretor sentiu a brisa quente novamente. Ele sabia que ela ainda demoraria muito para aceitar, mas perdoá-lo, ela já havia feito no momento em que ambos choraram juntos em sua sala naquela noite.

         - Vão! Vão embora! A festa é nossa! Vão embora! – gritavam alegremente Lino, Jorge e Fred, expulsando os alunos da Grifinória do salão principal.

         E a noite seria longa para eles. A última noite, a despedida de uma infância saboreada. E no dia seguinte, era acordar e enfrentar o mundo.

***

Ao caminho da sala comunal, Gina acompanhava algumas garotas de seu ano. Observava seu irmão e Hermione andarem juntos, de mãos dadas, logo à frente. Sentiu uma pontinha de inveja por vê-los tão felizes. 

         As garotas do quarto ano conversavam animadamente, comentando sobre suas expectativas para as férias e para o próximo ano. Gina ouvia, mas preferia ficar com seus pensamentos. Em seguida, algo a despertou levemente de seu transe. Harry e Ametista desviavam o caminho e pegavam as escadas em direção aos jardins de Hogwarts. Mesmo que nunca ninguém tivera dito a ela, sempre desconfiou que havia algo entre os dois. Aqueles olhares raivosos e as discussões levariam a algum lugar, mesmo que fosse muito lentamente.

         Naquele momento, pareceu que algo dentro dela a fez clarear as idéias e abrir sua mente. Por que ficar presa a alguém que nunca fizera nada? Ainda que naquele ano, tiveram pelo menos dois momentos especiais, nada acontecera! _"Então, por que gastar meu tempo com ele?". _

         A força de vontade parecia grande, mas seu coração sempre fora mais fraco. Decidiu então, abandonar as garotas e mudar seu curso. O banheiro feminino não ficava muito longe dali. Apenas, o quê ela não sabia era que havia alguém a seguindo.

         Ao entrar no âmbito, encontrou-o deserto. Primeiramente, checou as portas dos boxes e procurou certificar-se que a Murta que Geme não aparecesse ali para aumentar seu tormento.

         Parou em frente a um dos espelhos do banheiro e admirou-se. _"O que há de errado comigo?", pensou relutante. Fechou os olhos e tomou fôlego. Parecia estar cegando seus olhos e fechando seus ouvidos para o mundo do lado de fora. Porém, foi ao abri-los, que teve de conter-se para não soltar um grito._

         Parado logo atrás dela, ligeiramente ao seu lado, estava Draco Malfoy. Gina colocou a mão na própria boca numa chance de impedir que um palavrão saísse sem querer.

         - Você não sabe que aqui é um banheiro feminino, não? – indagou ainda em tom assustado.

         Draco deu um sorriso irônico. Gina virou-se para ele e encontrou seus olhos azuis concentrados nos dela.

         - Qual é o seu problema comigo, Malfoy? – irritou-se Gina.

         - Ora, ora. Voltou a me chamar de Malfoy? Isso é interessante, mas nada bom para nossa relação...

         Gina notou o cinismo na fala de Draco e revoltou-se:

         - Escute, Malfoy, eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui tendo de agüentar seus joguinhos misteriosos!

         A garota ameaçou deixar o lugar, mas foi impedida. Draco colocou seu braço esquerdo na frente, apoiado na pia, segurando-a.

         - Está com medo, Weasley? – instigou o sonserino. – Está? – Gina suspirou impaciente. – Está com medo de não resistir a mim?

         - AH! Por favor, Malfoy! – retrucou Gina, afastando-se do braço dele. – Minha vida é muito melhor sem você! Não preciso mais ficar me escondendo dos meus irmãos para te encontrar! Não preciso mais ficar noites imaginando se você está sendo sincero ou não! Sofrer para tentar entender se realmente vale a pena perder minha família por sua causa!

         Gina pareceu perder totalmente a fala quando viu os olhos de Draco transformarem-se. Um olhar de admiração surgiu, fazendo-a faltar o ar. Aquele olhar, Draco nunca dera a ela antes. Na verdade, nunca dera a ninguém. Malfoy nunca admirou ninguém. Talvez, tenha sentido algo parecido com admiração por Ametista pela coragem com que ela o enfrentava, mas nada era parecido com aquilo. 

         - Eu me sinto vazio. – disse o garoto repentinamente.

         Gina levantou as sobrancelhas.

         - O...o que você di...disse?! – engasgou, ainda procurando o ar.

         - Eu não posso ser totalmente sincero com você agora, mas eu posso dizer que me sinto vazio. 

         A menina fechou a boca que estava entreaberta. Engoliu em seguida e procurou concentrar seu olhar no dele novamente.

         - Por que você veio me procurar? Por que veio atrás de mim?

         Draco parecia lutar contra si mesmo por dentro. Mas deveria fazer aquilo. Mesmo que fosse contra as regras.

         - Por que eu não me sinto vazio quando estou com você.

         _"O que ele quis dizer com isso?", suspirou ansiosa Gina._

         Ficara durante algum tempo em silêncio. Draco olhava para o chão enquanto Gina ficava com seus pensamentos. De repente, Draco deu um passo para trás e abriu caminho.

         - Se você quiser ir embora, eu vou entender. Pode ir.

         Gina levantou seus olhos até a porta e paralisou. Por mais que soubesse que deveria já ter saído dali, algo a prendia de forma intensa naquele banheiro. Voltou os olhos para Draco. O garoto olhava-a de forma fria. Ela já havia se acostumado com aquele olhar. 

         Gina deu um passo à frente e pôde ouvir Draco suspirar levemente. _"Eu já esperava isso", pensou o garoto. Mas foi aí que ele se enganou. Gina resolveu naquela última noite ignorar todos os princípios que havia adquirido após o encontro na biblioteca com Draco._

         A garota deu meia volta e parou a frente de Draco. Gina não parecia muito mais baixa que ele.

         - Draco... 

         Malfoy levantou rapidamente seu rosto e deixou um suave sorriso aparecer em seu rosto. Gina encarou os olhos cinzentos do garoto e deu mais um passo a frente, quase encostando seu nariz no dele, dizendo:

         - Eu não me importo se você não estiver sendo sincero comigo – Draco levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas surpreso. – Eu vou entender. Agora, nesse momento, eu não quero saber.      

         Draco não teve tempo de responder, pois Gina atirou-se em seus braços e colou seus lábios nos dele. Um novo arrepio tomou conta de Draco, assim como anteriormente. Seus braços guiaram-se sozinhos até a cintura de Gina e a apertaram fortemente seu corpo contra o da garota. Gina sentia algumas contrações abaixo de seu estômago incomodar, mas naquele instante, nada a faria parar.

         Logo, Draco já estava encostando Gina na parede e trocando uma guerra de línguas entre suas bocas coladas. Não havia nada melhor que aquilo. Era mais do que maravilhoso, era libertador.

***

Passando as portas de carvalho do salão principal, Hermione e Rony seguiam juntos, as mãos entrelaçadas, e ao seu lado, Harry e Ametista. Ambos mantinham uma certa distância entre seus corpos. Não sabiam bem o por quê, mas sabiam que era necessário.

         Antes de desviarem para as escadarias que levariam até a Torre da Grifinória, Harry parou Ametista, Rony e Hermione.

         - Rony, vocês podem subir, eu queria conversar com a Ametista. – disse, lançando um olhar para a garota.

         Hermione tratou de puxar Rony rapidamente e seguir o caminho até a sala comunal da Grifinória.

         - Vamos para o jardim, lá está mais fresco. – avisou Harry, sendo seguido por Ametista. 

         Seguiram para as escadas que levavam ao andar de baixo e atravessaram as portas principais do castelo, aspirando o ar puro e o cheiro das plantas umedecidas pelo sereno. Algumas rosas misturavam-se a relva. Harry parou no meio do jardim e encarou Ametista.

         - Que foi? – indagou a garota.

         - Eu esperava encontrar algum lugar em que pudéssemos sentar. – arriscou Harry desapontado.

         - Pois eu já sei onde podemos ir! – disse Ametista rapidamente.

         Andaram mais alguns metros e desviaram de seu caminho. Encontraram o lago de Hogwarts, negro e misterioso. Ametista não deixou de sentir-se mais leve ao olhar para aquelas águas tão acolhedoras. 

         - Nunca vim desse lado do lago. É muito bonito. – elogiou o garoto.

         Ametista indicou um lugar perto da margem do lago, ao lado de uma alta árvore para sentarem. Harry sentou-se próximo de Ametista, e pôde sentir seu perfume de sândalo mais uma vez.

         - Eu costumava vir aqui quando me sentia sozinha, ou quando algo acontecia. É calmo e longe das pessoas. – explicou, inspirando mais um pouco de ar puro.

         - Parece que você conhece muito mais Hogwarts do que eu conheci em cinco anos. – brincou Harry.

         - Bem, aquela capa que Lupin me deu foi de grande ajuda, isso eu posso te garantir. – respondeu em tom maroto.

         Harry arriscou um sorriso. Ametista permaneceu levemente séria. Encararam-se por um momento.

         - Que é que você queria me falar? – indagou Ametista, quebrando o silêncio.

         Harry engoliu em seco.

         - Você já sabe o que vai fazer nas férias? – perguntou indeciso.

         Ametista suspirou.

         - Não posso te responder agora, mas eu sei que em Hogwarts não poderei ficar – Harry franziu a sobrancelha. – Não sei bem o que é, mas meu avô disse que todos estarão fora.

         - Você vai voltar para...

         - Godric´s Hollow? – interrompeu-o de forma agressiva. – Não sei também, mas eu não gostaria nem um pouco de voltar para lá.

         Ametista carregava uma certa mágoa ao falar de Godric´s Hollow. Harry notou e perguntou:

         - Você gosta de lá?

         A garota surpreendeu-se com a pergunta.

         - Bem, não é que eu não goste, sabe. Mas, é um lugar estranho. É calmo, as pessoas são gentis, porém, eu ainda acho que algo aconteceu lá – Harry franziu a testa. – Digo, é um vilarejo tão triste e noturno. Há uma casa no alto de uma colina que eu sempre sonhei em visitar. É tão linda e... não sei, eu sempre senti que algo me prendia a ela. Mas, acho que é só isso que me prende àquele lugar. Eu fui infeliz durante muito tempo, e pretendo apagar essa parte da minha vida, distanciando-me de lá.

         Harry tossiu ao final.

         - Eu gostaria de visitar Godric's Hollow uma vez. 

         - Não há nada de muito interessante, mas acho que vale a pena por aquela casa. É inesquecível. Agora, o tempo passou e ela está em ruínas, mas ainda é maravilhosa. 

         Ambos ficaram em silêncio novamente. A tensão aumentava cada vez mais, assim como uma ventania que se formava discretamente. Ouvindo o farfalhar das folhas, Ametista teve uma visão. Caminhando sobre a água, num espetáculo de beleza, o grande e branco cervo protetor apareceu. Delicadamente, ele andou até o centro do lago e focou seus olhos nos da garota. Harry pôde perceber que, repentinamente, Ametista abriu um tímido sorriso, como ainda não havia feito.

         - Ametista, o que...?

         Mas a garota não respondeu. Naquele instante, estava conversando com o cervo, transmitindo seus pensamentos.

         _"Eu senti sua falta", começou a garota. __"Também senti a tua. Mas, sabe, hoje é seu dia de sorte!", respondeu e instigou o cervo branco. __"Terei alguma surpresa?". _"Não, ela será para aquele que te acompanha"_._

         Ametista virou a cabeça velozmente e encontrou Harry olhando-a curioso. Ela, então, voltou a visão para o centro do lago. _"Como assim? Se o presente é para ele, porque é meu dia de sorte?"_. _"É seu dia de sorte. Apenas isso. Apenas pelo fato de você transformar um dos maiores sonhos daquele que te acompanha em realidade". _

         Ametista franziu a testa. _"E o que eu devo fazer?"_.

         O cervo nada respondeu. Ametista piscou e repetiu a pergunta inúmeras vezes. Mas, foi ao ouvir um novo farfalhar ao seu lado que entendeu. Harry estava tentando levantar-se, enquanto apontava para algo no meio do lago.

         - Você...você está ve...vendo o que eu estou? – indagou o garoto quase sem fala.

         Ametista tornou-se para o lago e encontrou o cervo branco vindo em sua direção. O animal andava de forma majestosa por cima da água que movimentava-se fracamente.

         Harry conseguiu finalmente levantar-se, assim como Ametista. Ele caminhou para perto da margem, enquanto ela parou ao seu lado, ligeiramente atrás. Ambos tiveram uma visão incrível e inacreditável. Enquanto o cervo andava em sua direção, dentro da água podia-se observar um homem nadando calmamente, assim como os passos do cervo. 

         O animal parou repentinamente ao chegar na borda do lago, assim como o homem do lado de dentro da água. O cervo abaixou as pernas dianteiras e encostou sua cabeça na água, como se estivesse a cumprimentá-los. Harry e Ametista permaneceram paralisados. 

         Ao levantar a cabeça, o homem dentro da água procurou equilibrar-se de forma que ficasse em pé e pudesse ser observado e reconhecido. Aquilo fez Harry apoiar-se levemente em Ametista. Novamente, como no ano anterior, só que de outra forma, a figura de pele branca, cabelos castanhos rebeldes e olhos de mesma cor, envolvidos por um óculos redondo. Seu pai estava em pé, em sua frente, dentro da água.

         - Este...es...este é o me...me...meu pai. – confirmou, gaguejando.  

         Ametista encarou Harry repentinamente.

         - Mas, espere um pouco! – protestou a garota. – Este é o cervo que eu tinha falado com vocês antes! Ele me protege!

         Harry nem desviou o olhar do homem embaixo d'água.

         - Eu sei! Eu o vi no dia que o Lúcio Malfoy te atacou! – respondeu o garoto.

         - Mas... é impossível... – Ametista parou. Concentrando o olhar no homem debaixo d'água, uma visão veio a sua mente, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos. – Esse homem... ele é...é o homem da foto.

         Harry, que tentava observar melhor o pai, virou-se para a garota ao seu lado ligeiramente.

         - Que foto?

         Ametista piscou os olhos e abaixou-se até a margem do lago, procurando uma melhor imagem do homem.

         - Ele é meu padrinho.

         Harry inclinou-se juntamente de Ametista, surpreso. Tiago Potter observava-os atentamente, os olhos bem abertos, e um largo sorriso.

         - Por isso você vem me protegendo, porque você é o meu padrinho. – disse Ametista.

         Tiago acenou com a cabeça afirmativo. Harry sorriu junto de Ametista. Ambos ficaram observando-o por algum tempo. Harry estendeu seu braço direito e tocou a superfície do lago lentamente. Como nada aconteceu, afundou sua mão aos poucos até tentar alcançar a de seu pai. Pouco antes de tocá-la, a imagem começou a desaparecer.

         - Não! Pai! – gritou desesperado.

         Antes que ela sumisse por completo, Harry pôde sentir um toque suave e macio em sua mão direita. Seu pai estava com a mão estendida em sua direção igualmente. Desapareceu.

         Harry largou-se desajeitadamente no solo e sentiu uma dor sufocante estalando em seu coração. Retirou a mão da água e encostou-a em seu rosto, imaginando um toque de seu pai. Ametista ajoelhou-se e observou-o carinhosamente.

         - Era ele. Eu sei que era. Era o meu pai.

         O garoto repetiu a frase mais duas vezes e, ao final, soluços misturaram-se as palavras, desabando. Ametista, imediatamente, aproximou-se de Harry, envolvendo-o em seus braços.

         - Eu sinto...sinto tanta fa...falta dele! – soluçou timidamente, chorando mais ainda em seguida.

         - Tá bem, tá tudo bem... – repetia Ametista, tentando consolá-lo de alguma forma.

         Harry e Ametista ficaram abraçados por muito tempo. Emocional, Ametista decidiu que não deveriam voltar ao castelo. Na última noite em Hogwarts de seu quinto ano, Harry e Ametista assistiram o sol nascer timidamente, lançando raios de luz intensa sobre as folhas, a grama e o lago. Nada a mais aconteceu. Aquela imagem ficaria gravada em suas mentes. Voltaram para o castelo, mas antes, puderam notar uma sombra branca entre as árvores.

***

Ninguém notou a chegada logo ao amanhecer de Harry e Ametista. Nem mesmo Rony ou Hermione perceberam que ambos haviam passado sua noite fora dos dormitórios da Grifinória. Quando despertaram, os alunos já estavam em seus quartos, fingindo acordar igualmente.

         Hermione ajeitou os menores, com a ajuda dos outros monitores, até a estação de Hogsmeade para o embarque. Na plataforma, os professores acompanharam os alunos até o majestoso trem da escola.

         Harry deixou suas malas em uma cabine que reservara, e voltou, despedindo-se dos mestres. Primeiro, deu um grande abraço em Hagrid. O gigante sorriu e disse que logo enviaria uma carta para seu aniversário. Depois, foi a vez de Lupin. O mestre arriscou um sorriso cansado. A lua cheia estava para chegar. 

         - Cuide-se Harry, e não faça nenhuma besteira com seus tios. – recomendou Lupin, piscando com seu olho esquerdo.

         Arabella esperava-o, um pouco atrás, ao lado de Sirius. Não queriam que as outras crianças vissem. Harry disfarçou e lançou seus braços em volta da madrinha.

         - Sentirei saudades, mas espero vocês daqui vinte dias.

         - Não esqueça, Harry – lembrou Arabella. – Você poderá me visitar na casa de minha mãe quando quiser... – a mulher passou as mãos carinhosamente pelo cabelo do afilhado e deu um beijo em sua testa.

         Harry concordou e virou-se para o padrinho. Sirius olhava-o com um largo sorriso. Um vento fraco começava a bater, agitando os cabelos compridos do bruxo.

         - Eu te vejo daqui alguns dias. Assim, ficaremos quase dois meses juntos, certo? – Harry sorriu. – Quando te pegar, levarei você a um lugar legal. Pode esperar. 

         O garoto deu um forte abraço no padrinho. Sirius fingiu um cascudo em sua cabeça e riu. Harry distanciou-se devagar, acenando para ambos. Em seguida, encontrou Hermione e Rony despedindo-se de Ametista.

         - Então, talvez nos veremos daqui algum tempo. – murmurou Rony, agitando sua varinha na direção da garota.

         - Isto é um desafio, Weasley? – instigou Ametista divertida.

         - Pode considerar que sim! – respondeu Rony irritado.

         Os três riram. Hermione abraçou Ametista e entregou-lhe uma carta. 

         - Eu sempre escrevia cartas às minhas amigas quando era menor. Achei que deveria escrever uma a você.

         Ametista sorriu plenamente e agradeceu, prometendo que escreveria uma a ela também. Rony e Hermione acenaram novamente e entraram no trem. Ametista ficou observando-os, mas logo Harry entrou em seu campo de visão, carregando um sorriso maroto.

         - Então, aqui estamos – ele notou que ela tinha ligeiras olheiras. – Espero que você possa viajar conosco.

         - Lupin falou que conversaria com meu avô – Ametista havia comentado sobre o convite com o mestre logo de manhã. – Agora, é só esperar. Mas eu mando uma coruja com a resposta.

         Harry agradeceu e abaixou os olhos para pés. Ametista fez o mesmo. O sinal do trem soou, despertando-os.

         - Acho melhor você ir, já está na hora. – disse Ametista relutante.

         Harry nada respondeu. Apenas aproximou-se da garota e abraçou-a intensamente. Ametista logo envolveu as costas de Harry em seus braços e suspirou aliviada. Era tão bom estar com ele. 

         - Muito obrigado por ontem.

         - Não foi nada. Amigos servem para essas coisas, não é mesmo?

         Harry não deixou de sorrir ao ouvir aquilo. Então, pelo menos eles já eram amigos. Para quem, num dia, se odiavam, até que eles estavam melhorando. Harry piscou rapidamente para ela e embarcou no trem. O apito soou mais uma vez e a locomotiva começou a distanciar-se. Na cabine, os três acenaram para a garota, que logo foi envolvida pelos braços de Lupin. Ametista suspirou mais uma vez e sentiu o coração doer. 

***

No trem, nada de muito importante aconteceu. Como sempre, a cabine encheu facilmente com a chegada de Gina, Fred, Jorge, Lino, Angelina e todo o resto do time de quadribol. Ninguém conseguia andar ou mesmo movimentar-se dentro daquela cabine, que mais parecia uma jaula lotada.

         Para a surpresa de muitos, Draco Malfoy sequer deu as caras na cabine a viagem toda. Claramente, havia algo de errado. O sonserino não perderia a mínima chance de perturbar a família dos pobretões, a sangue-ruim, ou mesmo o "Cicatriz".

         Uma noite de beijos com a menor dos Weasley também não o faria mudar sua personalidade. Mesmo que tornar-se _bom_ por um momento somente para satisfazer Gina parecesse irresistível a ele. Entretanto, ainda havia mais dois anos em Hogwarts. E muitas mudanças ainda estavam para acontecer em sua vida. Boas e ruins, como as de todos.

         Logicamente, no meio da viagem, ambos haviam combinado um horário de se encontrarem em uma das cabines vazias ao fundo do trem para ficarem juntos. Isso quer dizer, para ficarem longe das suspeitas. Afinal, aquilo era apenas um passatempo para ambos. Apenas.

         Ao chegarem na plataforma nove e meia, desembarcaram e atravessaram o muro de tijolos da estação, de volta ao mundo dos trouxas. Harry ainda encontrou a família Weasley – Molly deu um grande abraço no garoto – e observou de longe Hermione despedir-se, acompanhada de seus pais. 

         Em meio à multidão, Harry encontrou a silhueta redonda de tio Válter, a rechonchuda forma de Duda, mal encarado, e por fim, a magricela tia Petúnia. Sempre era um pesadelo para Harry rever os Dursley. 

         - Espero não ter nenhuma surpresa com o senhor nestas férias. – disse o tio rispidamente, num tom que lembrava facilmente Ametista. 

         - Não, nada de mais – e o garoto deu uma pausa. – Ah! Lembrei! – Válter e Petúnia olharam feio para o garoto. – Meus padrinhos vão me buscar na sua casa daqui vinte dias...

         - O que?! – espantou-se Petúnia. – Mais um louco em nossa casa?!

         - Louco não, fugitivo da polícia. – provocou Harry, fazendo tio Válter roçar os dentes do fundo e Duda encolher-se junto de sua mãe.

         _"Esses vinte dias serão ótimos!", pensou Harry malicioso._

***

Largando a gaiola de Edwiges no parapeito de seu quarto, Harry começou a desarrumar suas coisas. Eram pergaminhos espalhados pelo chão, penas voando descontroladamente, roupas e capas negras atiradas em cima da cama, a Capa de Invisibilidade de Tiago Potter escondida debaixo de um dos armários e a coruja piando feito doida.

         - M... – xingou ao tropeçar na varinha no meio de seu caminho.

         Quando estava para terminar de organizar suas coisas e imaginar suas férias, que somente começariam dali vinte dias, Harry paralisou. Uma camisa e um par de meias era o que faltava em seu malão, mas havia algo a mais.

         Esquecida, uma foto mexendo-se dentro de uma caixa transparente. Harry pegou-a cuidadosamente e retirou-a do compartimento. Nela, estavam ele e Ametista, sorrindo alegremente, no dia em que ganharam a Taça de Quadribol. Colin havia tirado-a e Harry lembrava-se de correr até ele para pegar uma cópia.

         Arranjou um porta retrato qualquer em uma de suas gavetas e colocou-a, deixando-o acima de sua cabeceira. Harry sentou em sua cama e observou a foto. Eles estavam sorrindo, Harry parecia aproximar-se dela, enquanto Ametista corava furiosamente. Eles tinham, graciosamente, as mãos entrelaçadas.

         Harry não deixou de sorrir e sentir corar. Seu coração disparou mais uma vez de ansiedade. Muito ainda o esperava naqueles dois últimos anos. Coisas que nem poderia imaginar. Descansou, finalmente, sonhando com o próximo ano.


End file.
